


Love Conquers All

by DevotedtoDean4964



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Major Illness, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 243,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevotedtoDean4964/pseuds/DevotedtoDean4964
Summary: Diana Morgan continues her adventurous life with the Winchesters.Set in Season 13 of Supernatural. I do not own the rights to any characters or plotlines of the TV show Supernatural. I have remained true to cannon except when inserting my original characters thus far, but not this time. Get ready for some plot twists and turns.This work is the third part to this storyline.  Please read, Love is Patient and Love Forgives All for background information. Comments welcome.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Dean had just watched Lucifer kill his best friend, Castiel. Lucifer was ready to attack him and Sam, but Mary stepped in between them. She was ready to fight Lucifer but Sam stopped her.

“Mom. Don’t.”

“I love you,” she said, and then stepped forward. She suddenly burst into flames and then turned back to look at Sam and Dean. She screamed and then was lifted up into the air.

“Mom!” Dean screamed watching her rise up and then he saw her in her nightgown burning on the ceiling of their house when he was 4 years old. He woke up, breathing heavily, and looked around.

He sat up and saw Sam coming to as well across the room. 

“Wait. Was that-”

“Lucifer’s son,” Sam said. Dean stands up and retrieves his gun from the floor. Sam gets up as well. They search the house for the kid but he’s nowhere to be found. Dean runs outside.

“Did he teleport?” Dean asks.

“What?” Sam says, following.

“The kid? Does he have wings?”

\-------------

Jack is walking down the road. A car approaches behind him and blows the horn. Jack jumps and the car races past. He doesn’t like it here. He thought his Dad would be waiting for him, at least that’s what his Mommy had said. She said that he would protect him. That one man was nice but he said he wasn’t his Dad, but the other man looked mean and made a loud noise. He wanted to find his Dad so he started walking. Another car approached and slowed down and stopped. Jack turned and looked at them. A man and woman were in the car and the woman got out and came toward him.

“Sweetie, are you lost? Where is your Mommy?” she said in a soft, soothing voice.

“She died.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. What about your Daddy?”

“I don’t know. I’m looking for him,” Jack said.

“What’s your name?”

“Jack.”

“Okay, Jack. Well, if you’ll come with us, we’ll take you to some people that can help you find your Daddy. Would that be okay?”

“Okay.”

The woman takes Jack by the hand and leads him back to the car. He gets in the back seat and the woman sits beside him. She puts a strap around him and buckles it in place.

“We don’t have a car seat, Ellen. We’re breaking the law,” the man said. “And you want me to head for the Sheriff’s Office?”

“George, this little boy needs some help. And we’re going to help. Now drive,” she said and then looked down at Jack. She stroked his sandy blonde hair.

Jack looked up at her and she smiled and he smiled back. She was nice and she smelled good.

\--------------

Sam and Dean are in the Impala driving on the same highway looking for Jack.

“You still have holy oil, right?” Dean asks.

“For what?”

“‘Cause we’re gonna have to hit him with everything we got.”

“Hold on a second. Can we just talk about what happened back there?”

“Sure. Which part? Let’s see, Crowley’s dead, Kelly’s dead, Cas is...Mom’s gone, and apparently the Devil’s kid is an actual kid instead of a baby. Oh, and he almost killed us.”

“Yeah, because you tried to shoot him.”

“I tried to shoot the monster, Sam. That’s kind of what we do.”

“We don’t know what he is yet, Dean. And I had it under control.”

“I’m sorry. Are you defending the son of Satan?”

“I’m not defending anything. I’m just saying, look, with everything that’s happened, I’m obviously spun out also, but we need a plan.”

“Yeah, kill him. Okay? That’s the plan. Look, right now, all that matters is finding him and ending him before he hurts anybody else. And once we do that, we’ll figure everything else out.”

“What about Cas? Is he...Is he really dead?” Sam asked.

“You know he is.”

\---------------

Back at the house, Cas is lying on the wooden kitchen table with a sheet draped over him. Two angels approach and one lifts the sheet covering his head. They both stare down at him.

“Is that-”

“Castiel. I always knew he’d meet a bad end,” the male angel said.

“He deserved better,” said the female angel.

“No, he really didn’t.”

“The mother’s upstairs, but she’s-”

“I don’t care about the broodmare. Where’s the child?”

“Gone.”

“Of course he is.”

The man covers Castiel back up and they vanish.

\------------

The couple brings Jack to the North Cove Sheriff’s Department. They say that they found him walking on the highway and gave him a ride. The Sheriff, Christine Barker found him some clothes to wear from the lost and found bin and then checked her computer for any missing children reports. There weren’t any matching Jack’s description. Sheriff Barker’s eight-year-old son, Clarke, was sitting at a desk doing his homework. She got Jack a juice box from the mini-fridge near her desk and handed it to him. He stared at it and turned it over and over in his hand. Clarke noticed and laughed at the strange kid. Jack looked at him. Sheriff Barker came back over and stripped the straw off and poked it through the hole and handed it back to him.

“You drink it. Suck on the straw,” she said, smiling at Jack.

She returned to her seat.

“Okay. Let’s start with your name. What’s your name?”

“Jack.”

“Okay, Jack. Jack what? What’s your last name?”

Jack just stared back at her. He didn’t know. Maybe he didn’t have one.

“Okay how about, where are your parents? Your mother and father?

“My Mommy, she’s in Heaven. My Daddy...He was supposed to be here, but he’s not. I’m trying to find him. I have to find him.”

“Sure. We can help you do that. So do you know your Daddy’s phone number?”

Jack shakes his head.

“What about your address? Where do you live?

Jack shakes his head again. He doesn’t understand what she is asking him.

“Is there anything that you do remember, Jack?” she asked while putting on nitrile gloves.

Jack thinks back to voices and things that happened while he was in the womb.

“I remember when the bad woman burned. I remember lots of screaming.”

“Okay, we’re gonna take your thumbprint and we’re gonna run it through the system. If we get a match, we’ll get you home.”

She holds his hand and he watches as she presses his thumb down on a wet, black box. She then pushes his thumb onto a piece of paper. 

“Okay, you stay here and I’ll be right back.”

Jack looks at his thumb with the black ink on it. He brings it to his mouth and sucks on it.

“Dude, gross,” Clarke says.

Jack just looks at him and then goes back to his seat. He picks up the juice box and puts the straw in his mouth and sucks. He likes it and finishes the whole thing at once until the slurping of air inside the box is heard. Clarke still stares at him, shaking his head.

“What school do you go to?” Clarke asks.

“I don’t go to school.”

“Lucky you. Do you play any sports?”

“I don’t know what that is.”

“So you’re a nerd. Do you read books?”

“No. But I would like to.”

Clarke gets up and goes to the vending machine and then looks in his pocket and counts his change. 

“Dang it. I knew I shouldn’t have gotten ice cream at lunch. I don’t have enough for a candy bar now.”

Jack walks over and looks into the machine.

\---------------

Dean pulls the car up in front of a restaurant, puts it in park, and turns off the engine.

“Well, you really think that Lucifer Jr. is at Pirate Pete’s Jolly Treats? That he was like, what, “before I destroy the world, let me just grab a bag of curly fries”?” Dean says.

“Look, if he would have kept to the main road, he would have walked right past here. And I don’t know-” Sam said.

“Fine. Just make it quick.”

“You’re not coming?”

“No. Look, maybe you’re right. Maybe the Devil’s kid is in there just hanging out. Okay? Or maybe he’s halfway across the country, torching Chicago. I’m gonna call Jody, and check-in. See if she can’t help us put out a nationwide APB on a creepy Satanic nudist boy.”

“Yeah. Good,” Sam says and gets out of the car and heads into the restaurant.

“Good is not the word I would use.”

At the register, a pimply-faced teenager is talking with a customer.

“Fries,” the woman says.

“Lady, seriously, we don’t have fries. It’s breakfast only until 11:00. But like I’ve said three times already, hash browns are basically the same.”

“Boo. Fries!,” she says again. She’s dressed like a rock star with long hoop earrings, a leopard skin short dress with a denim jacket and black strappy stiletto heels. 

Sam walks in and the kid turns his attention to him.

“Welcome to Pirate Pete’s Jolly Treats. Arr! How can I help you?”

“He wants fries,” the woman says. “We all want fries.”

“Shut up!” the kid says, getting frustrated.

Outside, Dean gets out of the car and goes around to the side of the restaurant where the bathrooms are located. 

“Ignore her. She’s drunk off her ass,” the kid says.

“Little bit,” she says, turning to look at Sam.

“Okay, I’m looking for a little boy, five years old. Naked. I’m his father and I was giving him a bath and he just ran out the door. My wife’s gonna kill me,” Sam said.

“I did see him when I was taking out the trash. Some couple stopped and picked him up. Probably taking him to the Sheriff’s Office.”

\--------------

“North Cove Sheriff’s Department. Barker speaking.”

“This is Agent Berry. I’m with the FBI. I’m calling because...well do you have a little boy there that was naked when he came in. Dropped off by a nice couple.”

“Yeah, he’s here at the station.”

“He is? Great, that’s great. I’ll be there as soon as possible to pick him up,” Sam says.

“Holy..”

“Sheriff? Something wrong?

The Sheriff is looking at the results of Jack’s thumbprint. She can’t believe what she’s seeing.

“Uh...that’s something we should talk about in person.”

\------------

Dean comes back to the car with his hand all scratched up and bleeding. He looks mad.

The woman from inside is now standing near the Impala.

“Whoa. What happened to your hand?” she asks.

Dean just looks at her wondering why she’s standing near his car.

“Nothin’,” he says and then goes to open the trunk.

“Doesn’t look like nothin’. You punch a wall or something? I punched a wall once. Well, a poster on a wall, but same diff, right? Freshman year, I had this roommate, Becky. She had this giant poster of Elsa. You know, from Frozen?”

Dean is now drinking from a whiskey bottle, not even caring that it’s 10:30 in the morning and he’s driving. He really wishes that this crazy lady would just shut up and leave. He takes a good long sip and then pours some of the whiskey on his hurt hand, and then shakes away the excess and the stinging.

“And I mean, first, who brings something like that to college? A cartoon? Really? Like, “Hello, home school”, right?”

Dean slams the trunk closed and then moves toward the driver’s side door.

“You done?”

“Anyway, Becky was...And I say this in the most feminist, screw the patriarchy way, a giant super bitch.”

Dean just looks up to the sky and then exhales loudly. He crosses his arms over the top of the car and stares at her rudely.

“She’d take things and break things and piss people off and just do whatever she wanted, no matter who it hurt. It’s like the whole world was just Becky to her. You know?” 

“Hmm. So you punched her poster.”

“And lit most of her stuff on fire.”

Dean cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows at her.

“I got issues.”

Sam comes out to the car and sees the woman and then sees Dean’s hand.

“Dude, what’d you do to your hand?” Sam asks.

“Don’t ask,” the woman says. “He’s super sensitive.”

“You got anything,” Dean asked, ignoring the woman.

“Yeah. I know where he is.”

“Good. Great. Let’s go,” Dean says, getting into the driver’s seat.

The woman moves back and Sam comes and gets in the passenger side.

Dean starts the engine and drives away. 

\--------------

Back at the Sheriff’s Office, the lights start to flicker. Sheriff Barker rises from her desk and the lights flicker again.

“Clarke?” she says, calling out to her son. She walks into the squad room but it’s empty. Clarke and Jack are not there. “Jack?” she calls now, thinking he’ll answer and come to her quicker than her son.

The lights continue to flicker and she’s starting to worry about what could be causing it and where her son and the kid are.

“Clarke?” she calls out for her son again. She goes back out into the hallway and then the lights continue to flicker but she hears muffled voices. “Clarke?” she calls out again and continues walking toward the noise. She approaches the locker room and then hears laughter. She unhooks her gun holster in preparation for anything. She slowly moves down the hallway toward the voices. She approaches the lounge and opens the door. Clarke and Jack are sitting on the floor eating candy. There is a small stack of empty wrappers beside them.

“Hey Mom,” Clarke says looking back at her.

“Uh, are you okay?” she says, still looking at the boys. She is confused about the electricity and the lights flickering and what caused it.

“Yeah. Jack was, um, just hungry. He hasn’t ever had candy before,” Clarke says.

Jack turns to look at her then with a big smile and chocolate all over his mouth. “I like it. I like nougat.”

“Yeah. He really does,” Clarke says.

“Well, Clarke, don’t eat anymore candy. It will spoil your appetite for dinner or make you sick. And, there’s something wrong with the lights.”

“No, there’s not. It’s uh, it’s crazy, like magic. Show her, Jack.”

Jack jumps up and goes over to the vending machine. He turns around to look at the Sheriff and then turns back and touches the machine on the metal side. The machine vibrates and shakes and random selections of candy fall from their slots down into the shoot. The lights flicker during this and Jack chuckles and smiles at all the new candy. He reaches in and retrieves all the sugary goodness.

She stares at the boy.

“Jack, how did you do that?”

“I don’t know,” he answers smiling.

Suddenly a high-pitched ringing sound is heard by Jack and he winces in pain. He squeezes his eyes shut and drops the candy onto the floor. He leans against the vending machine. His eyes glow yellow and he reaches his hands up to his head and covers his ears. 

“Jack? Are you okay?” she asks. Clarke has gotten up from the floor and approaches Jack along with his mother.

“I don’t...I have to,” Jack says as he is trying to leave the room.

The Sheriff places her hand on Jack’s shoulder.

“Just wait.”

Jack didn’t want to be touched and he moved his arm out to push her away. The force of his movement made contact with her stomach and she was flung backward into the vending machine. Her head crashes against the glass shattering it and she falls to the floor. Clarke reacts and rushes to his mom’s side.

“Mom!”

The high pitched ringing happens again and Jack grunts and leans up against the wall. He holds his head and walks out of the room and slowly down the hallway. The overhead lights explode above him. He finally makes it back to the squad room where he falls to his knees.

“Hey!” Dean says upon seeing Jack.

This is the man from the house. He has that same angry look on his face. Jack gets up and balls his fists and his eyes glow yellow. Suddenly, Jack feels a surge of electricity in his back and he collapses face down on the floor.

Sam had used a taser gun to stop Jack. He had no idea if it would even work, and he was hesitant to even try it on a child.

“Nice shot,” Dean said.

Sam comes over and bends down to check on Jack.

The Sheriff rounds the corner with her gun drawn and points it at Dean.

“Don’t. What the hell is going on here?” she asks seeing Jack passed out, and two men that she’s never seen before standing over him. Sam and Dean both raise their hands, palms out to her.

The Sheriff collects all their weapons, puts Sam in a jail cell, and handcuffs Dean while she is questioning him.

“I’m sorry. Say that again.”

“My name is Dean Winchester. That big fella in there is my brother Sam. We kill monsters.”

Dean has a serious expression on his face and he can’t even believe that he’s telling her the truth.

“Monsters?”

Dean nods his head.

“Like-”

“Have you ever seen a horror movie?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Like that.”

She thinks about this for a few seconds.

“So what are you, some kind of superhero?”

Dean gives a half-smile thinking back to when he killed Hitler and the t-shirt that Diana had given him for Christmas.

“I’m just a guy doing a job. So that kid you got in there, he’s, uh…”

“Not human?”

“Not exactly.”

“So, um, what is he?”

“So, Jack is a Nephilim. He’s half-human and half-angel. Angels are real too.”

The Sheriff chuckles and shakes her head. “Right.”

\----------------

Jack wakes up. He is lying on a metal bed inside a jail cell. He sits up and then spins around realizing someone is behind him. His eyes glow yellow when he sees Sam sitting on the other bed.

“Whoa, easy, easy now. It’s okay. You’re okay. I’m not gonna hurt you,” Sam says holding his hands out to Jack in a non-threatening way.

“You already hurt me,” Jack said with his eyes still glowing and his face angry, staring at this man.

“Yes, I did. I’m sorry. I was just trying to slow you down. You were, uh...Are you alright?”

“I uh...I was scared, and when I get scared, things happen,” Jack said, softening now and his eyes returning to their original color. “I can’t stop them.”

“Why were you scared?”

“Because of the voices. They were so loud, so angry.”

“Do you hear them right now?”

“No,” Jack says and then walks over and sits down on the bed, crossing his legs in a criss-cross and facing Sam.

“Good,” Sam says and sighs with relief seeing that Jack is back to being a normal-looking kid, even though he knows better.

“I’m sorry,” Jack says looking up at Sam.

“What?”

“Will you tell them that I’m sorry?”

“Yeah. Sure. Of course,” Sam says. Jack apologized and looks like he feels bad about his actions. This comes as a shock to Sam.

“Jack...How are you...How are we talking right now? I mean, you’re not even a day old. How do you speak English?”

“My mother taught me.”

“So you talked to her.”

“I was her.”

“Okay. And, uh, your powers. Did she teach you those too, or-”

“No, I...I don’t know why these things happen,” Jack said and then gets up off of the bed and walks over to the wall. He places his hand on it and runs his finger along the ridges of the brick wall and follows the pattern. “It’s like I’m me, but not me.”

“Jack. look, um, before you were born, you opened up a door to another world. Do you remember that?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Could you do that again?”

“I don’t know. I have to find my father. He’ll protect me.”

“Jack, you gotta listen to me. That’s not really what Lucifer does.”

“Lucifer? No, that’s not his name. My father is Castiel,” Jack says, looking at Sam so sweet and innocently.

“What?” Sam asks, shocked that Jack thinks that Castiel is his father.

“My mother, she said Castiel, he would keep me safe. She said the world was a dangerous place. That’s why I couldn’t be a baby. She said that I needed to be a big boy and needed to learn things quickly. That’s why I chose him to be my father.”

Sam can’t believe that by Kelly merely telling her baby these things, Jack took them and understood them and made them happen.

“Where is he?” Jack asked.

“He’s dead,” Sam said sadly.

He saw the shock and pain of this news on the little boy’s face. 

\--------------

Clarke had collected the candy bars off of the floor and was quickly putting them into his backpack before Jack returned for them. Suddenly two women and a man appeared. It was the woman from the seafood restaurant that had talked to Dean.

“So, you gonna share or what?” she said.

\--------------

Dean approaches the jail cell and Sam jumps up and comes to talk to him.

“All right, we’re good to go,” Dean says.

“Really?”

“Yeah, the sheriff...I gave her the talk. She’s gonna need a minute, but she’s cool. So, let’s grab Damien here and find someplace quiet.”

“No, no, no, Dean. Jack is not evil,” Sam said smiling. “He’s just a kid.”

“He’s Lucifer’s son.”

“We need him.”

“What?” Dean asks in disbelief.

“Like-” Sam begins but is interrupted when they hear someone screaming.

“Help,” shouts Clarke.

Dean rushes back out into the squad room, just as the sheriff comes out of her office. They stare at Clarke, who is being held by the woman with an angel blade near his throat.

“Hey, Dean,” she says.

The sheriff draws her gun and points it at the woman who is threatening her son.

“No, no, no. No,” says Dean reaching out for the gun. “That won’t do jack against her.”

Sheriff Barker looks confused at Dean and then stares back at the woman.

“He’s not wrong,” she says.

“Let him go,” Dean says.

“Okay. If she shoots you.”

The Sheriff looks over at Dean and he gives her a side glance. She quickly looks back at the woman.

“I don’t know what he’s told you. I mean, I can guess. Some line that he and his brother save the world. Grr. So macho. But really, he’s not a hero. He’s Becky.”

“Becky? The roommate Becky?” Dean says.

“You take things and break things and piss people off and just do whatever you want, no matter who it hurts. Also, you’re a giant super bitch.”

“Well it takes one to know one,” Dean says.

“So, yeah, you’re Becky, and Becky needs to die.”

Dean just stares at her.

“You’re on Barney Fife,” the woman says to the sheriff.

She stares over at Dean.

\---------------

Sam and Jack hear a bang.

“Dean?” Sam calls out.

There is a banging at the door and then it flies off of its hinges. The man and woman angel walk in and stare at Sam and the boy. The male angel’s eyes glow and Jack winces again at the high pitched ringing.

“He’s here. We have the boy,” the male angel says, communicating telepathically with the woman holding Clarke.

“Too late,” she says and then stabs Clarke with the angel blade. Clarke cries out in pain.

“No!” his mother screams as Dean rushes toward the angel. 

\--------------

The female angel rips the door off of its hinges and throws it aside, advancing toward Jack. Sam steps in front of Jack and hits her in the face, but she barely flinches. She grabs Sam by the shirt and pins him against the bars and attempts to choke him. Sam headbutts her, but she is stronger and throws him against the wall. Sam hits hard and then slumps to the floor. 

\-------------

The Sheriff rushes to her son and lays him flat on the floor cradling his head and presses on his stab wound to stop the bleeding.  
Dean hits the angel twice in the face and then grabs her hand still holding onto the angel blade. She knocks his hand away and then headbutts him. He swings back at her but she ducks under his blow and hits him in the gut. She then brings her right hand up and punches Dean in the face still holding the angel blade. She then brings her right leg up and kicks Dean in the stomach. He grunts in pain as he falls backward, crashing over the desk and landing on the floor.

\-------------

The angel towers over Sam and punches him in the face. He then kicks Sam in the stomach and he winces in pain. 

\-----------

The Sheriff, still holding onto her son’s side to slow the blood flow, grabs her walkie talkie.

“Earl?”

“Yes, Sheriff.”

“I need an ambulance at the station now.”

“Copy that.”

\----------- 

Dean jumps up from the floor and spins to see the angel approaching. He kicks a rolling chair at her and then throws paperwork in her direction, anything to distract her while he tries to find his gun or knife. He grabs the coat rack and uses it to block her. She grabs it and then breaks off the end with her angel blade. Dean uses it to block her thrust with the blade but it slices through the rest of the wood. 

\---------

Clarke is groaning and crying now. The Sheriff grabs the first aid kit and opens some gauze bandages.

“We’re just gonna put a little pressure on your wound, honey. Lift your shirt up. Put pressure,” she says as she presses down.

Clarke yells and cries harder.

“I’m sorry baby. Help is on the way.”

\-----------

Dean grabs a fire extinguisher from off the wall and spins to block the angel’s attack. The blade clinks against the extinguisher several times before Dean blocks it and then hits her in the face with it. Dean has now grabbed the blade and holds it to her throat while his other hand holds her shoulder.

\----------

The angel kicks Sam in the face and he spits out blood on the floor. Jack is still screaming and in pain from the high pitched noise while the female angel grabs Jack’s arm. The male angel comes over and takes Jack’s other arm.

“Hey!” Sam says, noticing that they have Jack. The angels look back at Sam, as he slams his hand down on the angel banishing sigil that he had quickly drawn. A white light floods the jail cell and the two angels disappear from sight. Sam notices a small amount of angel grace inside of Jack had glowed but his body remained. “Jack!” Sam said rushing over to the boy.

\----------

“Why are you here?” Dean asks the woman still holding her with the angel blade at her throat.

“We want the golden ticket. Lucifer 2: Electric Boogaloo.”

“Why?”

“Because Dennis the Menace in there, he can do almost anything.”

“Anything?”

“Sweet. Almost anything. Castiel, he’s dead. All the way dead, because of you.”

The angel flings her head back striking Dean in the face and he falls backward dazed. She leaves the room and enters the jail area. Sam looks up and grabs the angel blade. She approaches and sees Jack.

Dean shakes his head and then looks around.

“Sam,” he says and then heads toward the cells.

“Don’t,” Sam says.

“Or what, other one?”

“Guess,” Dean says behind her now.

“Stay away from the kid,” Sam says armed and ready with the angel blade.

She looks back and forth between Sam and Dean. 

“You’re right,” she says and then holds her angel blade out in her open hand. She suddenly then closes her hand and thrusts the blade between the bars right into Jack’s heart. “But if we can’t have him, no one can.”

Sam attacks and thrusts the angel blade into her. She screams and glows white as she dies. Sam steps back and then notices Jack who had sat down on one of the beds. Dean comes closer and stares at the boy with the angel blade sticking out of his chest.

“Jack,” Sam says.

Jack grabs the handle and slowly pulls it out of his chest. He’s not crying or acting like he’s in any pain. He looks up slowly at Sam.

“Im fine.”

Sam looks over at Dean and they stare back and forth at each other and then look at Jack again.

\------------

Outside, the EMTs are loading Clarke into an ambulance and his mother is right by his side.

“You’re gonna be okay. I’m right here with you.”

Dean is sitting on the hood of the Impala watching while Sam stands nearby. Jack is sitting on a bench.

“How’s the kid?” Dean asks, looking over at him.

Sam sits down on the Impala beside Dean, as they hear the sirens wailing as the ambulance leaves.

“He’s gonna be all right. I mean, Angel Radio sets his brain on fire, but other than that…”

“So apparently, he can take an angel blade to the heart and keep on ticking.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Sam looks over at Dean. “Listen, I think we should take him back to the bunker with us. And I know what you’re gonna say-”

“I agree.”

“What?”

“I agree.”

“So you changed your mind?”

“No. No, nothing’s changed. He’s still the Devil’s kid. He’s still evil. He still brainwashed Kelly and Cas. And even if he hasn’t gone Big Bad yet, he will.

“You don’t know that.”

“Yeah, I do. ‘Cause when have things ever gone right for us? So until I figure out a way to end him, we’ll bring him home.”

“Dean, you know Diana’s not gonna let you hurt him, especially when she feels like he can be good, with love and kindness.”

“That’s why she and Zach won’t be there. They’ll have to stay at her Dad’s until the job is done. That way, the only people he can hurt are you and me.”

Dean, Sam, and Jack get into the Impala and drive back to the lake house. Dean gets out and goes to the trunk and opens it. Sam comes up beside him.

“Hey. You..you sure about this, Dean? I mean, it’s Cas, you know? Maybe we can bring him back like you said.”

“No, we can’t.”

“Chuck did...God did. Remember that? So maybe, I don’t know, maybe if we prayed to him or”

“You don’t think I’ve tried that?”

Dean remembers back to when they arrived at Pirate Pete’s and Sam went inside. He had walked over to the side of the restaurant. He looked around to make sure no one else was around. He closes his eyes.

“Okay, Chuck. Or God or whatever. I need your help. See, you left us. You went off...You said the Earth would be fine because it had me and it had Sam, but it’s not, and we’re not. We’ve lost everything. And now you’re gonna bring him back. Okay? You’re gonna bring back Cas, you’re gonna bring back Mom, you’re gonna bring ‘em all back. All of them. Even Crowley. ‘Cause after everything that you’ve done, you owe us, you son of a bitch. So you get your ass down here and you make this right, right here and right now!”

Dean felt the emotions rising up in him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. There was no Chuck, no God, no anybody. He turned and saw the stupid pirate face on the door of the bathroom. His anger got the best of him and he punched it until the face split in two and fell off of the door.

“Please,” he said softly looking up to the sky. “Please help us.”

Dean looks back at Sam.

“God’s not listening. He doesn’t give a damn,” Dean says as he slams the trunk lid shut. Dean walks off with an ax in hand.

\------------

Sam and Jack enter the house and go upstairs into the room where Kelly’s body is lying on the bed covered by the sheet. Jack slowly approaches the bed, looking back at Sam. He slowly touches her toe and then he starts to cry.

\------------

Dean comes into the house and approaches Cas’s body lying on the table. He slowly pulls back the corner edge to reveal Cas’s face. He stares down at his friend and then swallows hard. He covers him back up and then turns to the window. He grabs the curtain rod and then takes a curtain off and rips it in half. He then ties it around Cas’s legs but has to pause to compose himself. 

Later, after the funeral pyre was built and Sam and Dean carried the bodies and placed them on top, Sam and Jack watched as Dean doused the bodies with gasoline. 

“You want to say anything?” Sam asks Jack.

“What do you say?” he asks looking up at this tall man that had fought to protect him at the jail.

“Thank you. You say thank you. And you say you’re sorry. You hope they’re somewhere without sadness, pain. You hope they’re somewhere better. You say goodbye.”

Dean finishes with the gasoline and sets the canister down.

“Well goodbye, Cas. Goodbye, Kelly. Goodbye, Crowley. Goodbye, Mom,” he says.

“Dean, we don’t know if Mom-” Sam says.

“Yeah, we do. We do, Sam. Lucifer killed her. The moment he realized we trapped his ass, he killed her. You know he did. She’s gone. They’re all gone.”

He opens the lighter and flicks it and it flames up. He tosses it at the base of the pyre and it ignites. The pyre and Cas and Kelly’s bodies are now engulfed in flames. The smoke rises to the sky as the two men and a small boy just stand and stare.

\------------

Mary is running and she turns to look back. She turns back around as Lucifer has appeared in front of her. She pulls up short suddenly.

“Hey,” he says and then backhands her in the face. She falls backward on the ground, grunting.

“So, you thought you could run away from me? Really?”

He grabs at her collar and pulls her to her feet.

“Really? You do know I can fly, right?”

“So what now? You kill me?” Mary says.

“Sure,” he says and then tosses her aside. She fell to the ground coming close to a spear that was sticking up out of the ground, but luckily her forward progress was stopped suddenly by a hand grabbing her jacket in time.

“Or maybe not,” Lucifer says. “Maybe...Maybe I need you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Diana was sitting at the kitchen table of her Dad’s house grading her on-line classes first assignment. She only had 12 students and so far things were going well. It didn’t take her nearly as long to grade assignments, respond to student emails, or conduct her lesson plans. Zachary was sleeping in his bassinet at her feet and her father was on campus. The house was quiet except for the tapping of her fingers on the keyboard until her phone rang. She grabbed it quickly so that it wouldn’t wake Zach.

“Hello?”

“Hey, babe. Whatcha doing?”

“Hi, Dean! Well, I’m grading my first assignment. I love online teaching. It’s so much easier.”

“Yeah, and you don’t have to worry about ghosts, right?”

“Don’t remind me! So, what’s going on? You didn’t say much yesterday. Has Jack been born yet?”

“Uh, yeah, Jack is here. He’s fine. Cute kid,” Dean said and then looked over at Sam.

“And Kelly?”

“Honey, I’m sorry. She didn’t survive.”

“I didn’t think she would but I needed to know. That poor baby. So what are you gonna do?”

“We’re bringing him home, to the bunker, at least until we figure out where he should go. Kelly’s parents are alive right?”

“Yes. They might want him. That’s a great idea, although they didn’t even know she was pregnant. So, when will you get back?”

“We’re on the road now but it may not be until later tonight. Lots of stops when traveling with a kid. And I think it would be best if you and Zach stay with your dad until we make arrangements for Jack,” Dean looks in the rearview mirror at Jack, who's watching Moana on Sam’s laptop with the earbuds in.

“Why? I want to see him. I mean, it’s not like we’re going to take him to raise because we’re adjusting to Zach but...I cared about Kelly and Jack.”

“I know, but he’s still Lucifer’s kid. And he could be dangerous. I don’t want you or Zach around if he goes off.”

“He’s a baby. He’ll cry, we’ll feed him or change him and then he’ll be fine.”

“Just trust me on this. I have a feeling he’s gonna turn evil.”

“But Dean-”

“No! Don’t question me on this! I’ll call you when we’re almost home if it’s not too late,” Dean said sharply.

“Okay. Drive carefully,” she said, feeling like a small child that had just been scolded by their parents.

“Honey, I’m sorry I snapped at you. I just want to make sure you and Zach are safe until we know what we’re dealing with. Sam and I have got this.”

“Yeah, I know. I love you.”

“Love you more. Talk to you later. Bye.”

“Bye.” 

Diana hated it when Dean raised his voice to her, just like an overprotective father or big brother. Sam had even done it with her when she first arrived at the bunker, wanting Castiel to stay with her while they were gone. She should feel glad that they cared about her safety but to her, it felt like they didn’t think she could take care of herself. Well, now she was taking care of herself and Zach and had been doing it really well for two months. 

And again, Dean still felt that just because Lucifer was Jack’s father, he would turn evil as well. It would be harder because Kelly was gone and wouldn’t get to raise him to be good, and kind, and caring. But maybe her parents could raise their grandson the same way they had raised Kelly. She really wanted to see Jack but would wait for Dean to call her.

\------------- 

Several demons are sitting in Crowley’s palace. They have nothing to do and they have no leader. Crowley is dead and Lucifer has left so they are on their own. Drexel however, is standing beside the throne thinking about Lucifer: where he is and what he could be doing. He said he was searching for his son. Could he have found him? Surely, he would bring him back here.

“Protecting the throne, Drexel?” asked one of the demons, staggering in with an almost empty bottle of Scotch. “Face it, we’re done.” He offers the remains of the bottle to Drexel, but he just stands there with his arms crossed against his chest. The demon shrugs and then takes another drink.

“Lord Lucifer promised he would return. He’ll pull us out of chaos,” Drexel said. “He will make Hell great again.”

“Do you even hear yourself?” the other demon says.

The electricity suddenly starts to flicker and they look around. 

“What did I tell you?” Drexel says, excitedly and brushes off the throne for Lucifer’s grand entrance.

The metal doors swing open and there is a white glow. Then an average-sized man with a salt and pepper beard wearing an all-white suit, white button-down shirt, and even a white tie enters. He even has white dress shoes. Does he have an aversion to colors? The demons stare at him in surprise. He strolls confidently in.

“On your feet,” he commands and they obey.

“Um...Who’d you say you were?” asked the drunk demon.

The man turns and faces his audience of demons now. They see his face clearer and he has two pronounced scars across the left side of his face as if some animal had clawed him. There is one scar from his forehead, over the corner of his left eye and down the cheek, and the second one is over the bridge of his nose and across the left cheek.

“I am Asmodeus.”

“Fourth Prince of Hell,” Drexel explains with his eyes wide with surprise.

“Here to rule until such time as Lucifer returns with his son. And there are gonna be some changes. The underperforming and ineffective, the corporate lackeys of the Crowley era are being purged. The grand old days of fire and brimstone are back. The following will step forward.  
Mr. Drexel.”

Drexel looks at Asmodeus cautiously but steps forward slowly.

“Mr. Harrington.”

Harrington steps forward.

“Mr. Sierra.”

Sierra comes forward as well. Drexel is concerned, thinking they are about to die, again.

“As for the rest of yall,” Asmodeus says and then clenches both fists closed. All the other demons gasp as their bones crack, breaking their necks. The yellowish-orange light glows from their eyes and mouth and then they fall to the floor dead. The three remaining demons stare at their colleague’s demise and then slowly turn back to Asmodeus.

“There’s a new sheriff in town,” Asmodeus says, and then his eyes glow yellow smiling.

\---------------

Jack is finally asleep in the backseat. He is curled up with a blanket over him. 

“Hey, we still got probably 12 hours until we’re home. You want me to drive?” Sam asks his brother.

“Do I ever want you to drive?” Dean says giving Sam a sideways glance.

“Look, losing Mom and Cas, that’s a lot to process, Dean, especially on no sleep. And the kid?”

“The kid? Come on, man. You know how this plays out. Look, when we try to bend the rules, pretend that the bad guys aren’t so bad or that things will get fixed, that’s when people we care about get hurt. I’m not letting Jack have the chance to hurt Diana and Zach. And then we end up doing what we should’ve done in the first place, which is end the problem. So this time, let’s start with the obvious,” Dean says, looking over at Sam.

Sam glances over his shoulder at the sleeping child and then back at Dean.

“Soon as I find a way to take care of...it,” Dean says.

“Dean, the problem might be our only shot at saving Mom.”

Dean looks over at Sam questioningly and then shakes his head turning his gaze back onto the road.

“Mom’s gone. There’s no fixing that.”

Sam just sighs and swallows and looks back ahead. He knows that once Dean makes up his mind, there’s no changing it.

\--------------

Lucifer carefully steps and slides down a sand dune until he reaches the bottom. A few seconds later, Mary also carefully comes down the dune.

“Mary, not to be critical, but if we are ever gonna find a way out of here, you gotta pick up the pace,” he says, snapping his fingers quickly. “We got a lot of ground to cover, okay?”

Mary sits down at the bottom of the hill, looking tired.

“Not sure I see the point since no matter how this plays out, you’re going to kill me.”

“Why would I kill you? Oh, that’s right. ‘Cause I’m evil. Yeah, let me tell you a couple of things, all right? You don’t get to defy God and beat the Cage without having a modicum of intelligence, all right? A game plan, i.e., I don’t want you dead because I need you alive.”

Mary still looks as if she doesn’t believe him.

“All right, look, yeah, in a perfect world, I would probably kill you and your plodding sons. But life isn’t fair. Your sons have my boy. So I’m gonna exchange you for my son.”

“You can’t possibly care about raising a child.”

“You have no idea what I care about.”

A boom is heard in the distance and then Lucifer and Mary both look up to see a fireball hurtling toward them. They duck for cover as the blast lands a few feet away. 

Lucifer turns and then looks back but Mary has disappeared.

“What the hell? Mary?” Lucifer shouts out her name.

\--------------

Drexel enters the throne room. Asmodeus is sitting on the throne.

“No trace of Lucifer,” Drexel reports.

“Indeed.”

“We scoured all of Hell. Even checked the Cage. Nothing,” Drexel says strolling toward his new master.

“At this point, we must focus on the son.”

“There’s no sign of him either, sir. Maybe a sudden infant death?”

“He is not an infant. New to this world, yes but he is full of timeless knowledge and unschooled power. He lives. I know it. With Lucifer gone, I want him found and trained to rule. With me as his humble adviser, of course.”

“Okay,” Drexel says and opens a journal, making notes. “Find son, but continue to search for Lucifer.” Drexel closes the book. “Because if we didn’t, he’d be upset, and I can assure you, from personal experience, that an upset Lucifer has a short fuse.”

Asmodeus clenches his fist and Drexel groans and then is being dragged closer toward the throne. Drexel falls down on his knees in front of Asmodeus. The man grabs Drexel’s tie bringing him inches from his face.

“Are you equating your paltry acquaintance with our lord to mine? Mine, which is born from eons of service and sacrifice?”

Asmodeus releases Drexel now and he coughs, straightening his tie.

“I know the perils of Lucifer’s disappointment,” he says as he runs two fingers across the path of his scars.

“He...He did that?” Drexel asks.

“Long ago. Eager to please, I freed the Shedim.”

“You...Oh, I’ve heard stories about--” Drexel stated.

“Oh, I’m sure you have. Hell’s most savage. Things so dark and base, God himself would not allow them into the light. But I, in my pride, believed that I could train them. Use them. But Lucifer feared them, as well he should, so he forbade it, locked them up again. He was disappointed in me,” he said again running two fingers over the scars. “The pain, the total humiliation, it forged an eternal bond between us. I am his to command, as you are mine. Write that down.”

\----------

“This is a bad idea. We should’ve just kept driving,” Dean said, making his way toward their room, toting his duffel bag with Jack and Sam following behind.

“Dude, you were hallucinating sheep on the road. We need a few hours,” Sam said.

They find their room and unlock the door. Dean flicks on the light and moves toward a bed and sets his duffel bag on the floor. Jack comes in looking around smiling. He has slept and feels like exploring the room.

“This is nice,” he says.

“Let’s ward the room, get a bite to eat, get a few hours sleep, and then hit the road first thing,” Sam says, watching Jack going from bed to bed. He bounces down on one and then pops back up and then bounces down on the other. Sam can’t help but smile at the child’s energy and wonder of new experiences. Sam turns on the television for Jack.

Dean comes out of the bathroom, seeing Jack sitting cross-legged at the foot of the bed watching TV.

“It’s wonderful,” Jack says smiling, looking up at Dean. Jack was watching a Scooby-Doo cartoon.

“Hey. No,” Dean said getting ready to tell Jack to turn it off until he saw what he was watching. Dean watches for a minute and then takes the remote turning off the TV. “No.”

Jack’s smile fades and he looks down, as Sam noticed.

“And you’re on the couch, sport. All right? So why don’t you go over there, sit down and…” Dean says, watching Jack get up and make his way to the couch. Dean chuckles. “Here. Read a book,” he says as he tosses the Bible to him. “We’re out of here in a few hours.”

Jack opens the Bible and begins to look at it.

“Jack, do you need anything?” Sam said, trying to make up for Dean’s rude behavior.

“No, it’s fine. I’m fine,” he says smiling at Sam. Sam smiles back and then moves toward the other bed.

Jack continues to look at the Bible and quickly realizes that he can read. Dean went out and got them all burgers, beer for himself and Sam, and a soda for Jack. Jack chomped into the burger and chewed happily. Dean watched him cautiously. Sam spray painted a protective warding on the inside of the hotel door and then sat down to eat his burger. Dean and Jack were seated beside each other on the couch. 

“You can slow down, you know. That stuff’s not gonna disappear,” Dean told Jack.

“Ever seen you eat, Dean?” Sam quipped.

Dean stops chewing and just gives Sam a look. Dean reaches for a beer, uncaps it, and takes a big swig. Jack takes his Coke and then drinks from the straw and sets it back down. Dean wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and Jack does the same. Sam notices that Jack is copying Dean’s every move. Dean brushes his hands off before grabbing his burger again.

“This book, it mentions my father. Not Castiel, but Lucifer,” Jack says.

“Oh yeah. Yeah, he’s big in the Bible. Lots of screen time,” Dean says.

“And you knew him?” Jack asks.

“Well, he’s not really an easy guy to know. He’s...uh, kind of rough around the edges,” Sam says.

“He’s Satan,” Dean says in between bites.

Jack looks between Sam and Dean. “And that’s...that’s bad?”

“Damn straight. See, he turned on his father, God,” Dean said.

“God. He’s in here, too. Is he famous or something?”

“Yeah. God basically created everything,” Sam added.

“Yeah, and then he skipped out, leaving guys like us to clean up his messes like Lucifer,” Dean said.

“So God’s like my grandfather. He’s family, and that’s...That’s good,” Jack said smiling and looking at Sam.

“Sometimes,” Dean said and then picked up his beer and scooted back further on the couch with Jack watching. Jack took his drink and scooted his whole body back on the couch and drank from his straw then as Dean took a sip of beer. Dean propped his leg on the corner of the coffee table but Jack was too short to prop his leg up without scooting forward.

“Okay, all right, will you stop?” Dean told Jack looking down at the kid. 

Jack looked sad so Sam decided to change the subject.

“So, Jack, we know Kelly taught you things before you were born. And obviously, you can, you know, make people or things move with your mind. But, um...What else can you do?”

“I don’t know.”

“Okay, for instance, say you wanted to be someplace else right now. Could you?”

“Can you teleport?” Dean asked suddenly.

“Teleport? Jack asked, not knowing that word.

“Yes. If you wanted to be on the other side of that door right this instant, what would you do?” Dean asked.

Jack looked at the door and thought about it and then got up, walked to the door, opened the door, walked through it, and then closed it behind him.

“Great,” Dean says and then takes another sip of beer.

Jack then knocks on the door. 

“You know, it’s possible he’s more human than we thought,” Sam says getting up and opening the door for Jack. 

Jack is smiling as he walks back into the room, proud that he did what Dean had asked. 

“Like that?” he asked.

“Come on, You’re trying to tell me you didn’t pick up anything before you were born? That your father never reached out to you?” Dean asked.

Jack thinks back and sees visions of Lucifer with his glowing red eyes. He flinches and then suddenly runs to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door.

Sam and Dean jump up and go to the bathroom door.

“Jack? Are you all right?” Sam says concerned.

They then hear Jack throwing up and crying. They also see a yellow glow from the crack under the door.

Dean tries the doorknob but it’s locked. He pounds his fist on the door.

“Jack. Open this door right now!”

They hear more retching sounds and sobbing and then the toilet flushing. Then the door unlocks. Dean opens the door and stares down at the scared little boy. His shirt has puke on it and there are still tears falling from his eyes. 

“My tummy hurts,” Jack says, and he runs to Dean wrapping his arms around his leg and crying again.

Dean feels a moment of compassion for the boy and touches his back rubbing it softly. He then pulls Jack off of his leg, still holding his shoulders.

“Yeah. Maybe a greasy burger combined with all that candy you had earlier wasn’t the best choice for dinner. Sorry kid. Why don’t you go lay down on the bed?” Dean says.

“Okay. I say we all get some rest. It’s been a long day. We’re starting early tomorrow,” Sam says.

They hear the floorboards creaking out in the hall and Sam and Dean look cautiously at each other. Dean rises and goes to the door, while Sam gets his gun and puts himself in front of Jack.  
Dean opens the door, grabbing the man on the other side and pulling him into the room, and throwing him to the floor. Sam towers over him with his gun pointed down at him. 

“Donatello?” Sam says recognizing the older man.

“Sam? Dean? Is God with you?” Donatello asked, staring up at the men and also noticing the boy.

Donatello gets up and sits on the couch. 

“You okay?” Sam asks him.

“Pretty much. No soul of course, thanks to Amara. You know, it’s kinda like losing your appendix. You never really noticed it when you had it. But now, when I come to a moral crossroad, I ask myself, “What would Mr. Rogers do?” and as soon as I nail that, I’m usually good.”

Dean shakes his head and then asks, “Why are you here?”

“Yes. That is the question we all must ask.”

Dean rolls his eyes.

“Why are you in Wyoming?” Dean asks more forcefully.

“Oh, uh...Well, after God left, I said to myself, “Donatello, you are so retired.” I mean, who needs a prophet of God when there is no God? So a few days ago, I’m online checking out condos in Boca, and I was knocked off my feet by this weird wave of power. Not exactly like God’s. More like something new, something fresh.”

Dean gives Sam a knowing look as if to say I told you so.

“I was drawn to it. It’s here,” Donatello says. “Wow. Right here. It’s you,” he says looking at the little boy. “Who are you?”

“I’m Jack.”

“Jack is a Nephilim,” Sam says.

“A child of a human and an angel,” Donatello says and then looks back at Jack.

“Archangel actually,” Sam corrects. “Lucifer.”

“Lucifer?”

“And Donatello here is a prophet.” 

“Which means he has a direct line to God, or Heaven,” Dean explains to Jack. 

“Yes, well, not so much anymore. But...look at you,” Donatello says rising to his feet. “The waves of power, so intense.”

“Maybe less human than we thought,” Dean says back to Sam.

“Fascinating. You know, I’ve met your father. Your power’s nothing like his. Not dark, not toxic.”

“That so?” Sam asks.

“Not yet,” Dean states.

“If Jack is sending out a signal strong enough to get Donatello all the way out here, the angels are still out there. I mean, who knows what else might be listening? He needs protection,” Sam says.

\-------------

Jack is curled up at the end of Dean’s bed asleep. Dean and Sam are watching him from the living room area. Dean grabs another beer and uncaps it and takes a drink.

“So you heard Donatello. No evil vibes coming from Jack.”

“Proves nothing, except that you’re way too attached to this kid. You need to see this for what it is, okay? I mean, what do you need, a sign?” Dean says.

“Dean, whatever his powers are or will be, if we train him properly, they could be used for good.”

Jack moans and then screams and the lightbulbs in the lamp explode.

“Well, there’s your sign.”

Dean goes over to Jack, who has now sat up on the bed and is crying again.

“What’s wrong?” Dean says scowling down at the boy.

“I had a dream. That angel lady stabbed me again but this time it hurt,” Jack said.

“Okay, so sometimes things hurt, so you just man up and deal with it.”

“Okay. I understand. Pain is a part of the complete human experience. Accepting it is a sign of maturity.”

Dean looked confused that such profound words had come out of the mouth of a little kid, but then again this was no ordinary kid.

“Okay, good. Why don’t you go back to sleep,” Dean said and then turned to look at Sam. 

There is a knock at the door and Sam goes over and looks through the peephole. He nods to Dean and then opens the door. Donatello comes in.

“What was that noise and the lights flickered in my room next door?” he said.

“Jack had a nightmare. When he gets scared, he uses his powers and things happen,” Sam said. “It’s a reflex. He didn’t do it on purpose.”

“Who cares if he didn’t do it on purpose? He did it,” Dean protested. “I mean, you didn’t see Cas smite someone every time he got his teeth cleaned.”

“I can hear you,” Jack said.

“Well, then go to the bathroom,” Dean said.

“But I don’t-” Jack stutters.

“I said go to the bathroom,” Dean ordered the boy angrily.

Jack got up and slowly walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

“Okay, look, yeah, Jack is on Lucifer’s family tree. But we don’t know if that DNA is stronger than Kelly’s, or his connection with Cas,” Sam said.

“Oh, you mean the connection that got Cas killed?”

“I’m just saying, Jack doesn’t have to be evil. We can teach him not to be. Just like Diana said, and she can help with that...like a mom,” Sam added.

Dean shakes his head and looks away.

“The nature versus nurture conundrum,” Donatello says, placing his hand on Dean’s and Sam’s shoulders.

“Hey,” Dean said looking at him.

“Dude,” Sam replies and Donatello takes his hands away from them both.

“Speaking not as a prophet, but as a scientist, I don’t think teaching him is in the cards. It’s like asking a lion not to be a lion.”

“But this isn’t a lion! This is a human!” Sam said getting angry now.

“With a strong dose of God juice.”

“Okay. That’s it. I’m done, all right? ‘Cause he’s not God, he’s not Cas, and he’s not Simba. He’s the friggin’ Devil!” Dean shouted.

There was a rustling noise from the bathroom and Sam rushed over to check on Jack. He opened the door but the bathroom was empty.

“He’s gone!” Sam said, looking back at Dean and Donatello in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was in the bathroom, but he hadn’t closed the door all the way. He was still listening to the adult’s conversation. Sam was on his side. He sounded like he wanted to help him and that made Jack feel good. Dean was angry all the time, and most of the time that anger was directed at him. His mom had told him about Dean. She said that Dean was tough but he had a good heart. He said he was strong and tried to protect his brother, Sam, and his girlfriend, Diana. Jack wondered if he would get to meet her. Then he heard Dean’s angry voice and he called him the Devil! Jack had read the Bible and he knew the Devil was evil! He wanted to be somewhere else and then he was instantly outside. It looked like a place where garbage is thrown and smelled like it too. Jack found a wooden box crate and sat on it.

He then thought about his mother.

“I love you, Jack. I love you so much,” his mother’s words echoed in his mind. “You are gonna be amazing.”

A voice calling his name shook him from his thoughts.

“Jack? Jack?” Sam said softly as he approached the boy.

Jack looked up at Sam then.

“Hey, buddy. We, uh...We’ve been looking for you.”

“I’m sorry. I...Everyone was so angry.”

“Yeah, and I suppose you wanted to be away from it.”

“And then, I was.”

Sam notices another crate and gets it and puts it beside Jack and sits down.

“I’ll tell you what. You got some special skills, Jack. That’s for sure. We just need to make sure we get a grip on ‘em, so...So you don’t hurt anybody.”

“Is that why Dean hates me?” he asked, looking up so innocently.

“Dean doesn’t hate you. Look, sometimes the wires in Dean’s head get crossed and he gets frustrated, and then he mixes frustration with anger, and fear.”

“Why would he be afraid?”

“Because Dean feels like it’s his job to protect everyone. And right now, we need to protect you. But we also may need to protect people from you. Do you understand that?”

“Maybe I’m not worth all this.”

“Your mom thought you were. So did Cas. So do I.”

Jack continues to look at Sam and then Sam slowly puts his arm around Jack. Jack gets up and comes to Sam and hugs him around his neck.

\--------------

At a bar, a waitress approaches a man sitting alone at the bar.

Get you another?” she asks.

“Yeah. Sure,” the man says.

“What the hell? You’re not drivin’, right?” she asks. “I’ve just...I’ve seen you around the hotel. Passing’ through with what, your buddies?

“Oh, that’s my brother, and some messed-up little kid,” Dean says. 

“Oh, the kid’s messed up?” the waitress says.

“Yeah, issues with his dad.”

“The older fellow?”

“No, that’s Donatello. He’s a guy we work with.”

“I hated my old man. I ran away myself. See, my mom would never stick up for me. But you know kids. No matter what, they still want the old man’s approval. Well, that’s how it was for me, just...”

“Yeah, no, that’s...That’s how it was with me, too,” Dean said remembering the few times that John had ever told him he was proud of him or that he loved him.

“I’m talkin’ your ear off. I’ll grab you that drink.”

“You know what? I’m good. I’m gonna take a walk.” Dean stands and finishes the last drop in his glass and then gets his wallet and leaves money to pay for the drink and a tip. “There you go.”

“Thanks.”

“Thank you,” he says as he walks out of the bar.

The waitress comes back around the bar and almost trips over the dead body of her look-alike. The girl’s throat was cut from ear to ear.

The waitress touches the glass and immediately transforms into Asmodeus.

\----------------

There’s a knock on the door to the tune of Shave and a Haircut.

“Come in,” Sam says.

The door opens and Donatello strides in.

“Good morning,” Donatello says, walking over to Sam who is sitting at the small table, looking at his tablet. 

“How’s Jack? By the way, sorry to stick him with you. Thing’s were a little tense here last night, so I figured it’d be better to have him stay in your room.”

“It’s not a big deal. He’s an interesting kid,” says Donatello sitting down in one of the other chairs.

“Yeah. Yeah. That’s an understatement.”

“Let me ask you. Do you have any idea how powerful he’ll get to be?”

“Uh, I don’t. No. But the lore says, quote, “A Nephilim becomes more powerful than the angel who sired it.” And in this case, the sire is an archangel. So…”

“Does he know about his father?” Donatello asks.

“Vaguely.”

“So he’s not bonded to Lucifer.”

“He seems to have a real attachment to his mom, but only kind of a fuzzy idea about his dad. And his mom, Kelly, was a really good person, so that makes me think Jack can be molded the right way.”

“Oh, molded,” Donatello says, chuckling. “I hope you’re right.”

“Yeah.”

Donatello gets up and leaves the room.

\-------------

Back in the alternate world, Mary is walking and grunts from the pain in her legs. She sees several dead bodies ahead and slowly retreats, but a man jumps up and points a rifle at her. She raises her arms in surrender.

“Who the hell are you?” he asks, still pointing the rifle at her.

“Mary. Mary Winchester. I’m a hunter.”

“Doubt it.” The man motions with his hand. “Come here.”

Mary slowly walks toward him with her hands still raised.

She walks a few steps and then he holds his hand up for her to stop.

“You don’t walk like an angel,” he says. “They all walk like they got sticks up their asses.”

He takes out a flask of holy water and splashes it on Mary.

“Not a demon neither.”

“I told you,” Mary said, sighing.

“I ain’t never met a female hunter. Not many women, period, since the wars began.”

The man lowers the rifle now.

“Wars?”

“What rock have you been under?”

“I’m not from around here. I don’t know anything. I just got attacked by some kind of fireball or something.”

The man chuckles. “Angels, yeah. Always takin’ shots. Maybe I can help you find your way,” he says walking closer to her now.

Something about the man makes Mary nervous and she takes a step back.

“I’m good.”

The man suddenly grabs her arm, saying “Let’s keep this friendly, huh?”

Mary punches him in the face with her other fist and he grunts.

“Bitch!” he yells and then struggles with Mary and throws her to the ground. The man raises the rifle ready to shoot her as a fist is thrust through his body. Mary stares in disbelief. The fist is withdrawn and the man falls forward dead and Mary rolls out of the way.

Mary looks up at Lucifer.

“You’re welcome,” he says as he flicks the man’s blood off of his hand.

“Mary, in case you didn’t notice this, you left without me. What is wrong with you? We need each other. This is a win-win situation.”

Mary gets to her feet now looking at Lucifer.

“Okay? We get out of this theme park, we both get our boys back.”

“You think I want you to win?” she says.

Lucifer sighs and then snaps his fingers. Mary is doubled over in pain holding her stomach. She falls to the ground groaning until Lucifer snaps his fingers again. She lays flat on her back breathing heavily.

“Yeah, I’m afraid I’m gonna have to insist.”

She sits up then and just stares at him.

\-------------

Dean comes back into the hotel room.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“We should probably hit it,” Dean says, returning with a paper bag, two large coffees, and an orange juice for the kid. He sets the bag down on the table. 

“Uh, I was just gonna call you, actually. Um, look. We are gonna be on the road a long time today. Right?”

“Yeah. Well, you know, we don’t have to be ‘cause your new pal could just zap us back to the bunker, like that,” Dean says, snapping his fingers. Dean has sat down across from Sam and reaches for his coffee.

“Point is, if you and I are gonna do this, keep Jack on the right side of things, then we have to be on the same page.”

“Okay. Well, that’s the problem, though, Sam. We’re not on the same page. Like, at all.”

“Uh, all right. You know what? I know what’s going on here.”

“Oh, okay. Well, please, tell me, what’s going on here?” Dean asks.

“You think Mom is gone and Cas is gone, and that Jack can’t be saved. Dean after everything we’ve gone through...we just lost people we love, people who have been in our lives for a long time. Everything’s upside down. I get it. But we’ve been down before. I mean, rock bottom. And we find a way. We fix it because that’s what we do. And Jack wants to do the right thing. Jack’s scared to death of who he is, and he’s scared of you,” Sam says pointing at his brother.

There’s a knock at the door and Dean glances over toward the door.

“Come in,” Sam says. 

Donatello opens the door and walks in holding a bag.

“Morning, guys. Uh got a minute? I wanna talk to you about Jack.”

“We just talked about Jack,” Sam says looking at the man.

“What?” Donatello says confused.

“You were just here.”

“No, I wasn’t. I was grabbing breakfast burritos. Extra spicy,” he says, holding up the bag.

Sam and Dean look at each other and jump up from the table. They rush down the hall and open the door to Donatello’s room.

“Jack?” Dean says.

“He’s gone,” Sam says. “Okay, so who’s got Jack? And who was I, or what was I talking to? A shifter?”

“What would a shifter want with Jack?” Dean says doubtfully.

Suddenly Donatello drops the bag of burritos on the floor and then turns to leave the room. He looks like he is in a trance.

“Where are you going, cowboy?” Dean asks.

“He went this way,” Donatello says.

“You sure?” Sam asks.

“I can feel it.”

“I’ll get the gear,” Dean says, rushing back to their room.

\------------

Dean is putting stuff in his duffel bag when he hears the floorboard creak behind him. He moves to the side and avoids the knife swinging down and into the table. He spins to the side and elbows a demon in the head. He then grabs him in a headlock and spins him down to the table. The demon is strong and Dean can’t hold him down. He rises up and kidney punches Dean who grunts in pain. The demon throws punches to Dean’s face and then throws him backward on the bed. Dean is struggling to hold the demon off with his legs while also avoiding being stabbed with the knife. The demon lifts Dean up and throws him against the table, breaking it in half. The demon rises as Dean tries to get up off of the floor. The demon raises the knife but then grunts in pain and his face glows orange, as Sam has come up behind him and stabbed him with the angel blade. 

“First angels, now demons. Terrific,” Dean says, still trying to catch his breath.

“I guess the word’s out,” Sam says.

“Donatello,” Dean says, and they rush back to his room.

In the hallway, they see Donatello being thrown up against the wall, and a demon grabs his arm. The demon throws him against the wall and puts his hand around his throat, choking him. Dean throws the angel blade and it hits the demon in the neck. His face glows orange and he falls to the floor dead.

Donatello looks at the demon and then back at Sam and Dean.

“Well, housekeeping is not gonna like this,” Dean says.

\--------------

Diana had to go to her office to find a reference book for her class. She had no choice but to take Zachary with her since her Dad was teaching. She parked in the faculty-staff lot and then got Zach out of his car seat. He was wiggling and squirming and starting to get fussy. She should have fed him before she left but thought she could go and get back before he had a full-blown meltdown. She was wrong. By the time, she walked into the office, he was screaming bloody murder. Lucy looked up and smiled and came rushing over.

“Oh my goodness. What’s the matter?” she said sweetly, looking at the baby in Diana’s arms.

“He’s hungry. Can you take him while I go heat up his bottle in the break room?” Diana asked but was already handing him over to the woman. Lucy took him and started talking softly to him and rubbing his back. It worked for a few seconds because Zach didn’t recognize this person, but he started screaming again.

Dr. Brookbank, the department chair, came out of his office to see what was going on.

“This is Diana Morgan’s son, Zachary. Isn’t he just precious?”

“Not at the moment. Where is Diana?” he asked annoyed at the disturbance the baby was making.

“She’s fixing his bottle. Okay, Zachary. Mommy will be right back. Yes, she will,” Lucy said sweetly and bounced him in her arms. She took Zach back to her desk and sat down with him in her arms. Lucy turned her radio up a little and the soft music played. Zachary calmed a little as Lucy sang along and rubbed his belly. He had stopped screaming and was whining a little.

Dr. Brookbank just stared at Lucy and then Diana came rushing back into the office.

“Dr. Brookbank. I am so sorry if Zachary was disturbing you,” she said to her boss.

“Not at all my dear. He’s a delightful child. Good to see you.”

“You too sir.” 

Diana came over to Lucy’s desk and couldn’t believe how calm Zachary was. She could hear him screaming from the break room and was trying to rush the microwave to work faster but it still droned slowly on, until she no longer heard Zach crying.

“What? How did you do that without this?” she said holding up the bottle.

“Mother and grandmother. I’ll teach you some of my tricks,” she said, taking the bottle. “Did you test the temperature?”

“Yes. I at least know that after a few months,” Diana said with an exaggerated expression on her face.

Lucy popped the bottle into Zach’s mouth and he sucked hungrily.

“Oh, Diana. He’s a cutie pie!”

“Yeah, Looks like his Dad doesn’t he?” she said smiling.

“Kind of, but I see traces of you in him too. So glad you stopped in for a visit.”

“Well, that wasn’t the only reason I came by. I need to check and see if there’s a book in my office. Are you okay to keep feeding him, while I go check?”

“Of course. I’ve been wanting to get my hands on this little fella for weeks.”

Diana chuckled. “Okay. I won’t be long,” she said and then left the office.

Diana searched through her desk and then on the small bookshelf that was beside her desk but she couldn’t find the book that she was looking for. She must have left it at the bunker. Her Dad had the same book but he had an older version. Diana gave up in frustration and rushed back downstairs.

Zachary had finished the bottle and Lucy was now burping him. She had the biggest smile on her face as if she could sit and do this all day.

“I think there’s another Winchester that has fallen for you, Lucy,” Diana said grinning.

“Another? What do you mean?”

“Sam and Dean fell for you at the picnic. And now you’ve charmed my son.”

“Oh, you’re kidding me. They were just being nice. But now this sweet boy. I could sit and hold him all day long.”

“You and my Dad both. He never wants to put him down.”

“That’s the love of a grandparent, honey. Just let him hold him. They’re bonding.”

Diana smiled at this wise woman’s words. Diana turned to check her mailbox and there were a few papers but nothing of importance. She trashed the papers of the events that had already occurred and then turned back to Lucy.

“Do you want me to take him?” she asked.

“No, he’s already burped a few times and he’s falling asleep. Are you in a hurry to leave?”

“Not really. Dean’s out of town on business so we’ve been staying at my Dad’s house. Dean is so overprotective. I think he’s being ridiculous,” Diana said.

“Don’t poo poo at the man’s concern for his family’s safety. It should make you feel good that he cares that much.”

“I do, but it’s just the way he gets so forceful telling me what he wants me to do. He practically ordered me to stay at my dad’s until he gets back.”

“He must have a good reason. Has he spoken to you like this before?”

“Yes, and he always says it’s for my safety and protection.”

“Has he been wrong about it?”

Diana sighed and she gave a knowing smile. “No. He’s always been right so far.”

“Well, there you go. You know in my day when we said our vows, I promised to love and obey. They don’t include that word in the ceremony anymore. Too many independent women find it offensive. It’s served me well for almost 41 years now.”

“Well, I don’t know if I’ll include it in our ceremony. I’m sure Dean would love it though. We haven’t even had time to discuss the ceremony or pick a date.”

“Well, you let me know if you need any help. Or if you need a babysitter for a date night sometime soon. Sounds like to me you need to reconnect with your man.”

“Yeah, that would be nice. We’ve been busy with Zach and Dean’s work and haven’t had much time for each other lately.”

“That’s important for a strong relationship, dear. Don’t forget that.”

“I won’t.” Diana stood up and came toward Lucy. “Okay, I really need to go now. I love talking to you. You always make me feel better and give such great advice.”

Lucy stood up and handed Diana her sleeping son. He barely moved during the exchange. Diana hugged Lucy and then took the empty bottle and the burping cloth and put them in Zach’s diaper bag. She then got her purse and keys and said goodbye.

On the way back to her Dad’s house, she decided to call Dean.

“Hey sweetheart,” Dean said cheerily, even though he was driving and racing to find Jack.

“Hey. How are things? Any closer to home?”

“We’re on the road now. As I said before, lots of bathroom breaks and food stops with a kid along.”

“Yeah, I know. I just went to the office with Zach. He had a full-blown meltdown because he was hungry. Lucy fed him. She says hi to you both by the way.”

“Hey to Lucy,” Sam calls out.

“Tell Sam hey for me. I miss the big guy and you too.”

“Thanks. I miss you too. So what did Lucy think of Zach?”

“She’s in love. Probably ready to claim him as another grandchild. Offered to babysit for us so we could have a date night.”

“Umm. I hope you told her we’d take her up on that offer.”

“Well, we should probably give Mary first dibs on that, don’t you think?”

“Uh...yeah. I guess you’re right. Honey, I need to go. Little hard to drive and talk, you know?”

“You once told me that you could drive, talk, and drink without any problem, but that was a while ago, and you are older now,” Diana said teasingly.

“Yeah, I sure am. Okay, honey? I’ll call you when we’re home. Love you.”

“Love you more. Bye.”

Dean had already disconnected the call and Diana thought it was strange, almost like he wanted to get off the phone. Maybe he was frustrated that they were having to stop so much, especially traveling with a baby.

\--------------

Asmodeus posing as Donatello was standing in a field of wildflowers. There was an open space of dirt that had been cleared and he was standing over it. Jack came closer to the older man and looked up at him. Jack was confused as to why they were leaving together without Sam and Dean but he said that they were going to a special place while Sam and Dean rested. Jack liked being outside in the sun and running around so he happily agreed.

“As a prophet, Jack, I speak the words of God. Do you know who God is?”

“Yes. Kind of.”

“Well, God has a message for you. You must prepare yourself, Jack. Train yourself to use your gifts, to fulfill your destiny.”

“How?”

“Long ago, a troop of God’s bravest soldiers were trapped in a distant cavern of a place called Hell.”

“I’ve read about Hell. It doesn’t sound nice.”

“It’s not. That’s why we have to rescue the soldiers. They’re called the Shedim, and God wants you to set them free, to be a hero.”

“Like Captain America? I could do that?” Jack said with excitement.

“That, and so much more. You see that patch of earth there? Imagine the force of your will, drilling down into infinite darkness, the soldiers being drawn to the surface. Do it, Jack! Do it for God!” Asmodeus pleads with enthusiasm toward Jack.

Jack stares down at the ground. 

“Focus!”

“I’m trying,” Jack says, starting to get upset that Donatello just yelled at him.

“Try harder, boy!”

\-------------

Donatello taps Dean on the shoulder. “Turn!” he orders and Dean turns right. “This is worrisome. I’m sensing a power emanating alongside Jack’s. It gets stronger the closer we get to it.”

Sam had been looking through John’s journal but now turns to look at Donatello and then glances at Dean.

“Jasper, Wyoming?” Donatello says surprised.

“Maybe it’s an angel,” Dean says.

“No. Something dark.”

“Do you ever have any good news?” Dean says. “All right, well, see if there’s anything in Jasper that’s demon-y.”

“Yeah, there is,” Sam says. “According to Dad’s journal, Jasper is home to its very own gate to Hell.”

Dean looks over at Sam with concern.

“It gets better.”

“Fantastic,” Dean says with disgust.

“According to legend, this particular gate leads to, quote, “A place where unimaginable evil emanates from creatures too wicked for the pit to hold.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Dean asks looking over at Sam.

“They’re really bad.” Again Donatella hits Dean’s arm and says, “Turn!”

\--------------

Lucifer is again leading Mary through the apocalyptic alternate world.

“Are you tired? Really? You know what? Let me tell you a couple of things. First of all, we gotta blow this taco stand before who knows what happens to my son. And second of all, you’re the reason that we are even stuck in this literally godforsaken place, to begin with. So I’m sorry you’re tired. It’s not my fault you were born a wimpy little human with your wimpy little lungs and your weak little legs.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Don’t say another word on this trip, okay?”

Suddenly, five men all dressed in military fatigues appear in front of them. Lucifer turns to face them.

“Just what I need. Angels,” Lucifer says. “Hey.”

“I sense a creature that stinks of Hell,” the leader says.

“Oh yeah. That would be her,” Lucifer says, pointing at Mary.

“False! Identify yourself!”

“I’m Lucifer.”

“False.”

Lucifer chuckles. “No. I’m pretty sure I’m Lucifer. You wanna tell this guy who I am?” he says looking back at Mary.

“False. Lucifer was killed by the archangel Michael.”

“What? This place is nuts!”

“Freeze.”

“Oh, what are you gonna...What, are you gonna smite me?”

“On my command.”

“Oh, for the love of..”

“Now!” the leader yells, but Lucifer snaps his fingers and all five of the men explode in a puff of smoke.

Mary had crouched and covered her head and now looks over to see the men gone.

“Was he kidding? I mean, even in the land of Bizarro, an angel isn’t gonna try to…”

Another bomb blast hurtles toward them and explodes a few feet away.

“Oh, come on!” Lucifer shouts.

A white light glows and then a man appears and strides confidently toward them. Mary looks at the man and then over at Lucifer to see if he recognizes him.

“You should be dead,” the man says to Lucifer.

“Okay, and who are you, and what spaghetti western coughed you up?” Lucifer says.

The man was dressed in jeans, and a black denim shirt, with a long duster over it. He did look like a cowboy from a western movie.

“Don’t you know me, brother?”

“Michael?”

\----------------

“Summon the force of all your will, Jack!” Asmodeus says. “Do it for God!”

Jack clenches his fists and concentrates looking down at the ground. His eyes start to glow yellow and a hole opens up in the ground. Donatello laughs and jumps for joy at the sight.

“You’re doing it. He’s doing it! Yes!”

Jack smiles at his new ability and the praises from Donatello.

“It’s working!” Jack says looking at the man.

“Don’t lose focus! Don’t lose focus, Jack!”

Jack stretches out his little hands and focuses his attention toward the widening hole. A hand with long black fingernails reaches up out of the hole.

“Yes! Yes! He’s doing it! Stay focused!” Donatello is shouting.

The Impala rumbles forward and stops, and Donatello looks up at them now. Sam jumps out of the car.

“Jack! Hey! Stop,” Sam says.

Jack takes his hands away and turns to look at Sam.

“Don’t listen to them, Jack!” Donatello yells.

“Holy crap!” Dean says as he sees this creature trying to escape from the pit.

“That’s not me,” Donatello says.

“No, that’s not Donatello!” the other man says pointing back at the real one.

“Oh, screw this,” Dean says as he pulls out his gun and fires at the other Donatello. He hits him and the fake Donatello image evaporates, revealing his true form. Asmodeus’s eyes glow yellow.

“Jack, he’s a demon!” Sam shouts pointing.

“Howdy, boys,” Asmodeus says and then waves his arm out toward them.

Donatello, Sam, and Dean start gasping for air and clutching at their throats. 

“No,” Jack says seeing that the men that had taken care of him are now hurting. The creature sinks back into the hole and it suddenly closes.

“Jack. They wanna stop you. Contain you. I can give you the world.”

Jack looks back at the men and then turns back toward Asmodeus.

“You’re hurting my friends!” Jack says angrily. He clenches his fists and his eyes glow yellow and he directs all his anger toward Asmodeus. Suddenly Asmodeus disappears, releasing Sam, Dean, and Donatello from the death grip. They gasp for air. Jack turns back around looking at Sam and Dean, but they just continue to stare at the boy.

\------------------

Michael walks in a circle behind Mary and Lucifer.

“You are Lucifer. I can feel it. But how is that even possible?” Michael says coming full circle and facing them again.

“You know, alternate universes, interdimensional travel, blah, blah, blah. It’s her fault.”

Mary just rolls her eyes still looking at Michael.

“Uh, I’ll buy that you’re Michael, but you sort of seem like a cheap knock off to the one I left behind, and he’s a hot mess.”

“I killed my Lucifer. Tore him apart in the skies over Abilene. But, hey, can’t get enough of a good thing.”

“Uh, okay. Why not?” Lucifer says and then strikes out his left arm and punches Michael in the face. 

His head rocks back and he takes a step backward. Lucifer throws another punch but Michael blocks it. He then grabs his right arm but Lucifer punches Michael in the face again with his left fist. Mary retreats back to a safe distance to watch.

Another blocked punch from Michael. Michael grabs Lucifer’s right arm and twists it and holds it down with leverage, as Lucifer groans in pain. Michael crunches the bones in Lucifer’s hand.

“Hurt?”

“No. It’s kind of wimpy,” Lucifer says sarcastically but Michael applies more pressure causing him to scream out in pain.

“What are you gonna do? Kill me?” Lucifer asks peering up at Michael.

“Maybe or maybe not. Maybe I need you,” Michael says, grinning menacingly at him.

\----------------

Diana thought long and hard about what Lucy had said. She went back to her father’s house and tried to find his copy of the book but it wasn’t in his study. Zach awoke from his nap and was hungry again. She changed him and fed him naturally instead of using one of the prepared bottles. She enjoyed holding him and looking down into those green eyes. It made her think back to Dean and their conversation. She loved him and trusted him with her life. Why did it always seem that he was trying to put her on a shelf until he was ready to take her off and allow her to be a part of his life again? Is that what marriage is supposed to be? The little wife does everything the husband says even if she thinks it’s wrong. Didn’t God say that the woman was the helpmate? Well, she wanted to help Dean. Not with everything, like hunting. She would have been scared to go up against a demon, not that Dean would have allowed it anyway. She wanted to be at the bunker. She would have had a nice meal waiting for them when they returned. She would have listened to them tell her about how Jack was born, and the funny things that happened on the ride home. She knew there had to be with two grown men with little experience with babies, but at least Mary was with them. She couldn’t wait for Mary to get back so that she could ask her advice as well. 

There was a knock at her bedroom door. 

“Honey, you in there?” asked Ryan.

“Yeah, Dad. Feeding Zach. I’ll be out soon.”

“Okay.”

Diana smiled at Zach and realized that he no longer was sucking and so she unlatched her breast from his mouth and wiped it off softly. She held his little face in her hand and propped him up on her knee and rubbed his back. He burped and then she smoothed her hand again but started soft pats now to his back. He burped again and spit up some milk. It dribbled over the cloth and onto his outfit. A little got onto her jeans as well. She grabbed another clean cloth and dabbed at the sour-smelling milk. She scooped Zach up into her arms and got up from the bed. She laid Zach down and then pulled the pillows over making a barrier. She closed the panel of material on her nursing bra and put her shirt back on. She went to the door and opened it.

“Dad, can you come and watch Zach?” she shouted.

Within a minute Ryan appeared. 

“He spit up. I’m going to run a bath for him. Okay?” she said and then headed toward her bathroom.

Ryan went over and sat down on Diana’s bed. He smiled at his grandson and stroked his face with his finger. Zach cooed and responded to his grandfather’s touch.

While Diana bathed her son, Ryan watched full of pride at how his daughter was handling her new role as a mother. Zach liked the water and he kicked his little legs splashing the water.

“You’re doing a great job, honey. I always knew you would be a wonderful Mom.”

“Well, thanks but some days it just feels like I’m barely getting by. I’m tired all the time. It was rough those first few days before we realized he had colic and I changed my diet.”

“Yep. Sarah was colicy too.”

“Dean was actually the one who held him and got him to stop crying. Of course, he thinks we should always hold him that way now.”

“So Dean helps you with Zach? Diapers? Feeding?” Ryan asked, surprised.

“Yes, he’s been great. When he’s home,” Diana said and then looked sad.

“Which has been over a week now, right?”

“Yeah. I talked to him earlier today. They’re on the way home now. I wish I was there waiting for him.”

“Why aren’t you?”

“Are you tired of me and Zach being here?” she asked grinning at her dad.

“No. Never. I mean if they’re on the way home with Jack, I’d think they would welcome another set of hands to help with him.”

“Dean wants to make sure Jack won’t hurt anybody. He’s a baby. How could he hurt me or Zach?”

“He’s just being cautious with the two most precious things in his life. I admire him for that.”

“I know but I should be there. To help him. Besides, there’s a book that I left there and I need it for my class tomorrow.”

“Well, why don’t you go get it real quick. They aren’t back yet right?”

“No. Dean hasn’t called so they’re probably still on the road.”

“I’ll take over with Zach while you’re gone. I’ll read him a bedtime story.”

“Are you sure?” Diana asked seriously considering it.

“Yes. You won’t be long right?”

“Maybe thirty minutes at the most,” she said.

Ryan took over to finish Zach’s bath as Diana rushed off.

\---------------

Sam and Dean were sitting in the kitchen.

“These yellow-eyed things just keep on comin’, huh?” said Sam.

“Mmm-hmm,” Dean replied. “And hopefully this fourth Prince of Hell is the last Kardashian in the family.”

“According to this, if that was Asmodeus, it’s the end of the line.”

Dean sighs and then gets up from the table, taking his beer with him.

“Dean, wait a second. The kid came through for us today. Jack saved us.”

“No. No, whatever that was, that was a reflex. It was a sneeze. Maybe the next time he sneezes, he kills us. Good night.”

Dean heads off toward his room. He hears a rustling noise down the hall and walks toward it. There is also a grunting sound. He comes to Jack’s room and sees him stabbing himself repeatedly with one of the large kitchen knives. Jack’s chest was bloody and there were large gashes but then suddenly, the blood and knife wounds disappeared.

“What the hell?” Dean says as he comes through the door and approaches Jack, grabbing the bloody knife from his hand.

Jack looks up at him with a sad look on his face.

“Why are you stabbing yourself? You know it’s not gonna hurt you, right?”

“I know. But why won’t it hurt me? When Clarke got stabbed, he was hurting. He had to go to the hospital. When I got stabbed, it didn’t hurt and I didn’t even bleed. How is that possible? What am I?”

Jack turns his back to Dean.

“I can’t control my powers. I will hurt someone.”

“You know my brother thinks you can be saved.”

“You don’t believe that.”

“No, I don’t.”

“So, if you’re right?”

“If I’m right, and it comes to killing you, I’ll be the one to do it,” Dean says. He turns and leaves the room then.

Jack is sad and thinks that he doesn’t belong here. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone, and he doesn’t want Dean to kill him. He thinks that he would be better off alone. He gets his jacket and puts it on and then walks to the door. He looks out to see if anyone is there. He walks slowly back toward the Library.

\--------------

Diana arrived and stopped her vehicle near the main entrance. She came down the few steps and tried the door but it was locked. She unlocked and opened the door and was surprised to see all the lights on. She hurried down the stairs and made her way toward the Library. She was surprised to see a small boy walking toward her. 

He saw her and then smiled.

“Diana?”

“Yes. Who are you?”

“I’m Jack.”

Diana’s eyes grew wide at this news and she stared back at the boy. Suddenly Sam came out of the kitchen and stopped in the archway of the Library.

“Sam? This is Jack?” she asked.

Sam nodded slowly.

“Jack, what are you doing out of your room?” Sam asked.

“I..uh,” Jack stammered.

“Sam don’t scare him. It’s okay, Jack. Are you scared of being at a new place and in a room by yourself?”

He nodded slowly. Diana approached him slowly and touched his head, threading her fingers through his soft sandy, blond hair. Jack wrapped his arms around Diana’s legs and started to cry.

“Oh, sweetheart. It’s okay. You’ll get used to it here in no time.”

Diana pulled back and Jack released her. Diana knelt down to be eye level with the boy.

“So how did you know my name?”

“My mommy told me about you. She said that you were her friend and you treated her so kind at Christmas. I actually saw you hugging her.”

Diana looked up at Sam again. Sam looked concerned but he was smiling at the conversation that you were having with Jack.

“Your Mom was my friend. I’ll bet you miss her.”

Jack comes and puts his arms around Diana’s neck and she hugs him close. Suddenly Dean appears behind Sam and is frozen in fear seeing Jack hugging Diana. Diana looks up and sees Dean. His look of fear or anger startles Diana. She’s never seen that look on Dean’s face before.


	4. Chapter 4

Diana made Jack a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and poured him a glass of milk. He was sitting at the kitchen table, with his little legs swinging back and forth. Sam had noticed that Jack was calm and happy with Diana around. He felt safe and cared for in her presence. Jack was transferring his feelings for his mother onto Diana. He knew he had to convince Dean to let Diana and Zach come home. But that was easier said than done.

Dean was standing back glaring at Diana and Jack. He flinched every time she touched Jack. It did seem like Jack was happy now, like an ordinary kid. But that was what scared Dean the most. If he softened and started to think of Jack as just a kid, and then he got angry and hurt or killed Diana or Zach, it would be his fault. He couldn’t allow that to happen. This kid had already killed his own mom just being born and had brainwashed Cas into believing that he was the new Savior, but it had cost Cas his life. Dean knew that Lucifer was really to blame for Cas’s death as well as Mary’s, but it was easier for him to blame Jack. 

“Sam, can you stay with Jack until I get back?” Diana asked.

“Sure.”

“Where are you going?” Jack said, suddenly with food still in his mouth.

“I’m going to look for my book and have a talk with Dean. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Diana walked out of the kitchen and headed straight for her old room. Dean was right behind her. They didn’t talk until they went into her room and closed the door.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Dean said, angrily.

“I thought I lived here. My key worked. I came to get a book that I need for my class because I thought you were still on the road because I didn’t get a call that you were home.”

“I was going to call you when...when we decide what to do with Jack.”

“Jack? Kelly’s baby? I asked you about him and you lied to me,” Diana said through clenched teeth.

“I didn’t lie. I said, kid. He’s a kid.”

“You let me go on believing that he was a baby. That’s my idea of lying. And how is he a kid? He looks like he’s 5 years old.”

“He said that his mom told him that he had to be a big boy. The kid takes everything we say literally. He can talk, read, and open a portal to Hell with his mind.”

“What?”

“Yeah. We saw it. Thankfully, Jack changed his mind and decided to do what we told him to do. The kid actually obeys me, when I yell at him.”

“Great. So you’re going to use fear and threats to bully a little boy. Is that the same parenting style you plan to use with Zach?” she said, accusingly.

“Diana, this is different. Jack is dangerous. He knocked us unconscious when he first saw us. He’s strong and he’s only a few days old. He’ll be unstoppable if he grows up.”

“So, you’ve already decided that he has to die? Just like any other monster?”

“Yes! That’s what I do. I kill the bad things out there so people can be safe. To keep you and Zach safe.”

“Dean, I’m not afraid of Jack. I see a scared little boy, who’s lost his mother. And he’s with two men that he may remember from Kelly spending time with us over Christmas. What about Cas? He promised that he would protect him.”

Diana noticed Dean’s expression change to sadness at the mention of Cas.

“Dean? Where’s Cas?” she asked slowly.

Dean looked down at the floor and let out a heavy sigh. He looked up into Diana’s eyes. 

“Cas is dead.”

“No, that’s...How?” she asked, already choking up.

“Lucifer...Lucifer stabbed him through the heart with his own angel blade. It happened right before my eyes.”

“Oh no. Oh my God!” Diana cried. Dean came to her and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. She buried her head into Dean’s chest and cried.

“We burned his body, along with Kelly’s. Jack just stood there watching.” 

“What about God? Did you pray and ask him to bring Cas back?” Diana asked, looking up at Dean.

“Yeah, I did. Chuck isn’t answering. He doesn’t care.”

“No, he does care. It may just be the way it’s supposed to be. It’s hard to accept though.”

“Yeah. Right? Why would God allow Lucifer to kill one of his angels? Why would he allow Lucifer to kill my mom?” Dean screamed at her.

Another shock within minutes of each other had Diana gasping for breath now. Her tears sprung forth again as if turning on a water faucet.

“Mary?” You saw him kill Mary too?” she choked out between sobs.

“Not exactly. Jack’s birth opened a portal to an alternate world. It’s a world where Heaven and Hell, angels and demons are constantly fighting each other, and the humans that are left are caught in the crossfire. We had a plan to trap Lucifer in that world. We lured him in and then Sam and Crowley-”

“Crowley? I thought he was trapped here in the bunker.”

“He got out and showed up. He actually helped us. He sacrificed himself so that the spell would work to close the portal. So we got out of the portal and then Cas came out but that’s when Lucifer came out and stabbed him in the back. Then Lucifer was going to kill us, but Mom stepped up to fight him.”

“She took on Lucifer?”

“Yeah. And she was doing a good job too, until…” Dean had to fight to control his emotions.

“Until what?”

“Lucifer pulled her into the portal and it closed before we could stop it.”

“So, she’s in the alternate world with Lucifer?” Diana asked.

“Yeah. And I’m sure that he killed her.”

“But you don’t know that for sure?”

“Lucifer is evil. He doesn’t need a reason to kill. But he probably blames her for hitting him and making him fall into the portal and trapping him there. Away from his son. That’s a good enough reason for me. She’s gone. And she’s not coming back this time.”

“Is that what Sam thinks too?”

“No, of course not. Mr. Optimistic! He thinks that Mom’s still alive, just like he thinks that Jack is just a kid. Wants us to train him to use his powers for good.”

“I think that sounds like a good plan. Kids listen to adults that they trust. He just needs to know that someone cares about him and is going to keep him safe.”

Dean took his hands from behind her and placed them on her biceps right above her elbows. He stared into her eyes, pleading with her to understand.

“You too? And what happens when he gets mad because Zach is crying. Do you think he’ll know that it’s wrong to hit a baby or cover their mouth to silence the crying? No, he’ll kill our son.”

“No, he won’t. He’ll probably treat him like a little brother if they’re raised together.”

“And what if when he’s older and his powers are stronger. And you ground him for breaking curfew or catch him smoking or drinking. He could be so mad that he snaps his fingers just like Lucifer and you’ll be gone. In a puff of smoke. I can’t let that happen.”

“You don’t know that will happen. Jack is a kid and he needs someone to believe in him just like Kelly did. Like Cas did. I want to give him a chance to be good. I know you said that he could go to Kelly’s parents. But they won’t be able to understand why Jack is behaving the way he will especially when he uses his powers. But we will. Can’t you just give it a try?”

“No! I can’t take another loss. Death follows that kid. We’ve already had to fight off angels and demons. They’re after him and if he’s with us, then you and Zach will be in danger.”

“This sounds like the same reason you gave me when you pushed me away. It was too dangerous for me to be with you,” Diana said, feeling the anger starting to rise within her.

“And that’s why I want you to stay at your dad’s until it’s all over.”

Diana pulled out of Dean’s arms and turned her back on him.

“This is always your answer to everything. I’ll be safe if I’m not with you.”

Diana turned back to face Dean. “I want to be with you though. I love you. Maybe, I can even help. When I was watching you fighting Ketch, I wanted to jump in, but I had Zach in my arms. I didn’t want him to get hurt.”

“Exactly. That’s how I feel about you,” Dean said, coming and hugging you again.

Diana pushed his arms away and stepped out of his embrace. 

“That’s not how it feels to me. It feels like you don’t think that I am capable of taking care of myself. That I would only be a liability if I am here.”

“That’s not fair. I know that you can kick ass. You kicked mine even, and you showed us some karate moves that have helped us. I just don’t want you to be in a position where you have to fight.”

“So you just want me to sit on the sidelines, waiting and wondering if you’re dead or alive?”

“I’m doing better about calling you. Dammit! All I want is for you to be safe. Is that so awful?”

“No, it’s not. But the way that you just decide what’s best for me, for Sam, for Jack, isn’t. Why do you assume that your way is always the right way? How many times have things gone wrong following your plan?”

“I don’t know! A lot! But there has never been a time when someone I cared about died when they weren’t with me.”

“It doesn’t matter. You’re always going to shut me out. Keep me out of the way until the dust settles. I thought that we were supposed to be a team. I felt that way when you asked for my help with the Darkness. But you haven’t let me help in a long time. You don’t even tell me the whole truth about your hunts. Marriage is about a partnership. Being there for the other person during good times and bad. Why won’t you let me be with you when everything is going wrong and all hells breaking loose?”

Diana had started crying again during her heartfelt plea to make Dean understand. She started looking around the room and found her book that she had come for. She also noticed 3 huge boxes of diapers and wondered when Dean had found time to go buy diapers. And why had he gotten 3 boxes? She turned back around and looked at Dean.

“I want to be here with you. All of us as a family. And that includes Jack. But if you can’t do that-” 

“Then what?”

“I don’t know. Nevermind. I need to get back.”

“Wait a minute! Were you about to give me an ultimatum? If I don’t let Jack stay, and let you and Zach come home, then what?

“Nothing! Just drop it!”

\------------------

“Are they mad at me?” Jack asked.

“No, sometimes grown-ups disagree about things. Dean and Diana love each other very much, but even when you love someone, you still can get mad at each other.”

“I don’t like it when adults fight. I didn’t like it when you and Dean fought at the hotel.”

“I know buddy. But you know, I would do it again.”

“Why is everyone trying to kill me?”

“Jack. People are afraid of what they don’t know or don’t understand. And these people want to control you. That’s why the angels and the demons are after you. But we’re going to protect you.”

“That’s not what Dean said. He said if I do something bad, he would be the one to kill me.”

“Jack. I won’t let that happen. And neither will Diana. That’s what she’s talking to Dean about. She wants you to stay here with us.”

“Like a family?”

“Yes.”

“Would she be my new mommy?”

“I don’t know about that, but I do know that she would love you and take care of you.”

“I would like that. I like her.”

Diana came back into the Library and saw Sam and Jack sitting at one of the tables. Jack jumped up and ran over to her.

“Are you gonna stay here with us?” Jack asked excitedly.

Diana knelt down in front of him.

“Not right now, Jack. I need to go be with my son,” she said stroking his hair.

“Where is he?”

“He’s with my father. I have to go take care of him because he’s a baby.”

“What’s his name?”

“Zach.”

“Hey. That sounds like my name.”

“I know. I remember when your mom told me your name. It was the same day that we named our baby,” she said smiling at him.

“So will you be back tomorrow?”

“I don’t know. I would like to. Can you do something for me, Jack?”

“Yes.”

“Will you be brave? I know this is a new place, and that you don’t know Sam and Dean very well yet. But they are good men. So, can you be a good boy and listen to them?”

Dean had come out and was standing in the archway listening.

“Okay. I will.”

“Thank you, Jack.”

“Can I have another hug before you go?”

“Of course,” she said and hugged him. She stood up and then came over to Sam, who hugged her as well.

“I’ll talk to him,” Sam whispered into her ear.

“Thanks,” she said and then pulled back. 

Sam saw the tears in her eyes. Diana walked slowly toward the stairs and turned back for another look. She saw Jack smiling at her. She also saw Dean staring at her now. He still looked mad but also there was a mixture of sadness. They hadn’t come to an agreement, so for now they would be living apart. Diana said that he could visit his son whenever he wanted. He said he would call before coming over.

Diana climbed the stairs and opened the big metal door. She walked through and closed the door behind her before she gave in to the heartache she was feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was in his room, propped up on the bed with his headphones on, volume turned all the way up. He had just finished his third beer and reached for the next one in the six-pack. Why couldn’t she understand how important she and Zach were to him? He had said he would never allow himself to love again, not after Lisa. Yet, she had torn down the walls around his heart. Being separated from her for those six weeks had made him realize that he’d rather be dead than live a day without her. She had said that he could come over to see Zach anytime. He knew he wanted to see his son, hold him, kiss him, but he also wanted to see her again too. He would call her tomorrow and plan a time to visit.

\--------------

Jack was in his room. It was actually the room right beside Sam’s, which was the room his mom had stayed in. Sam had told him that and it made him smile. Sam helped him get settled in and then Jack went to sleep. He slept for a long time until someone knocked on the door. The door opened and he saw Dean standing there.

“Breakfast is ready. Come to the kitchen.”

“I’m not hungry,” he said softly and then turned back over under the covers.

“Are you sick, uh, your stomach hurt?” Dean asked.

“No, I’m fine.”

“Okay,” Dean said and then closed the door.

Jack’s stomach rumbled and he knew he had told a lie. That was a bad thing, right? Would Dean know and kill him? He just wanted to be alone. He missed his mom. He missed Diana too. He hoped she would come by again soon.

He got up and took off his pajamas and put on some jeans and a white shirt. They had stopped and got him some clothes on the way home and had even let him pick out some of the shirts. He liked the ones with the superheroes on them.

He traced the patterns in the brick wall again, just like he had done in the jail cell.

There was a knock at the door.

“Who is it?” Jack said.

“Hey, it’s me, uh, Sam.”

Sam opened the door to see Jack standing there.

“Hey. Just checkin’ in. You haven’t come out since we set you up. That’s fine. I mean, it’s all been pretty insane, I’m sure, but, um...Anyway, I brought you something. Please, have a seat.”

Jack sits on the bed crisscrossing his legs in the usual way. 

“Uh, before you were born, your mom left you a message. And I know you have a bunch of questions. Hopefully, this is the start,” Sam said, placing his laptop down on Jack’s lap.

Sam hands him the flash drive and Jack looks at it. Sam takes it back and puts it in the slot on the side of his laptop.

“Here you go. Now, just push this button, right here. Whenever you’re ready.”

Jack looks up at Sam and says, “Thank you.”

Sam smiles down at him and then turns and leaves the room. Sam turns back to look at Jack from the hallway as Jack pushes the button.

“Hi Jack, it’s, uh...I’m your mom,” says Kelly from the recording she made.

Jack stares at his mom. He thinks she’s pretty and he remembers her voice from when he was inside of her.

“I guess I should tell you, I always wanted to be a mom. I played with dolls. I was that kind of girl. And daydream about my baby.”

Sam’s cell phone vibrates and he moves away from Jack’s door to answer it. 

“Hello?”

“Sam Winchester?” asks the female voice on the other end. “It’s good to hear your voice.”

“Missouri. Wow, it’s been, uh…” Sam said.

“I know. A long time. Sorry to be a stranger,” Missouri said walking down a sidewalk.

“That’s all right. How are you?”

“Honestly? I could use some help.

\--------------

Jack continues to watch his mom’s taped message.

“Jack, don’t let anyone tell you who you’re supposed to be, because who you’re supposed to be isn’t fate. It isn’t me. It isn’t your father. You are who you choose to be. And I know you’re gonna be okay. You are gonna be amazing. You have an angel watching over you.” Kelly chuckles then at the mention of Castiel. This makes Jack sad, knowing that Cas is now dead.

\-------------

Dean comes out into the Library and sees Sam talking on his phone.

“Yeah. Yeah. No, I hear you. Yeah, okay. Thank you, Jody.”

Sam hangs up.

Dean approaches and asks, “What’s up?”

“You’ll never believe this. I got a call from Missouri Moseley.”

“Wow. What’s it been? Like, a decade?” Dean said.

“More.”

“How is she?”

“Not great. She said she got out of the life for a while, but something happened, and she needed help with a case, so I put Jody on it.”

“Why would you do that?” Dean asked.

“Because we need to stay here. We need to help Jack learn how to control his powers. Jody can handle this.”

“Yeah, maybe she can. Or maybe she ends up dead because you wanted to skip out on her to babysit the Antichrist,” Dean says, sarcastically.

Sam just stares back at him and then sighs.

“Dean, we need him.”

“No, don’t.”

“Mom-” Sam says.

“Don’t. You...If you wanna stay here and Mr. Miyagi this kid, knock yourself out. I didn’t sign up for that, so I’m gonna go to work. I wanted to go see my son today, but now that’s out the window.”

“And talk to Diana again? Maybe a calmer approach would work better than yelling this time,” Sam said.

“She just needs time to understand that I’m thinking of her and Zach’s safety. She’ll come around.”

“What if she doesn’t? You saw how she was with Jack last night. She made him feel safe and he wasn’t scared. He likes her. I think he thinks of her like his mom.”

“Not gonna happen. She’s not his mom, and she’s not ever gonna be,” Dean said and then turned and headed to his room to pack.

\----------------

Jody Mills talks with the local law enforcement officer at the site of the psychic’s death. She walks over to the older, black lady, Missouri Moseley. 

“Talked to him. Everything’s okay. So, the victim, Dede, was a friend of yours?” Jody says.

“My protege. She was like a daughter to me. The closest to kin I had in my life these days.”

A car approaches and the familiar rumbling draws Missouri’s attention. It’s the Impala.

“Always did love that car,” Missouri says.

Dean parks the car and turns off the engine. He gets out and closes the door smiling at the two ladies.

“Dean Winchester,” Missouri says smiling.

“Missouri. Jody,” he says strolling toward them, smiling. “Not sure which one to hug first,” he says, but chooses Missouri, giving her a big hug. 

“Oh, honey. I’m sorry for your losses,” Missouri says.

Dean’s face falls a bit.

“Leave it to a psychic to cut right through the small talk, huh?”

“Come here,” Jody says, extending her arms.

He hugs Jody.

“How you doin’?”

“Dandy,” he replies.

“How’s Diana, and that cutie pie, Zach?”

“Fine. They’re fine.”

They all go inside the house.

“What did the Sheriff have to say?” Dean asks.

“Victim was found with a hole at the base of her skull and her brains…” Jody pauses, seeing Missouri standing there. “Sorry.”

“You thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’?” Missouri asks Dean.

“Wraith.”

She nods.

“No forced entry,” he says back to Missouri.

“Excuse me, dears,” she says and then makes her way over to the door. She places her hand over the doorknob to get a reading. Her hand shakes as she holds it there.

Jody looks at Dean.

“Missouri reads objects. It’s kind of her thing.”

Missouri sees the man that had killed her friend. She walks back over to the table.

“He pretended to be a customer, said he needed help. Dede always was a soft touch.”

Missouri puts her hand down on the table and she sees another image of the man.

“He is a Wraith. But he’s picked up a taste for our kind.”

“He feeds on psychics?” Jody asked.

“Yes, he does.” She touches the wooden table and now has another vision. It’s Dean standing in front of a two-story house. “Oh,” Missouri cries out.

“Missouri?” Dean says seeing the woman’s discomfort.

“Oh.”

“Missouri, you okay?” Dean says, touching her shoulder.

Missouri sees a black man lying on the floor. Her eyes open suddenly and she yells, “James!”

\---------------

Sam and Jack are in the Library. Jack is sitting in one of the chairs, as Sam explains his plan to him.

“Train me? To do what?” Jack said looking up at Sam.

“I’ve seen what you can do, Jack. You’re powerful, but you have to learn to control it. You know, to focus,” Sam says. Sam sits down at the table across from Jack. 

“So, I don’t hurt anyone anymore.”

“Exactly. See this pencil?” Sam says, holding it up. Sam lays it flat on the table. “I want you to move it. With your mind.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it,” Sam replies.

Jack stares at the pencil.

\----------

Missouri is making a call to her son, James. 

“Hello?”

“James? Baby?” Missouri says.

“Mom?”

“I know I’m not supposed to call, but this is important.”

“Let me guess. You had a vision,” James says.

“Yes. You have to believe me. James, something bad is coming. It’s coming for you and Pa--” Missouri says desperately.

James hangs up on his mother. Missouri comes back into the room.

“I want you to go to Buckhead, Georgia. This is the address,” she says handing the piece of paper to Dean. Dean looks at the address. “My son, James, he lives there with my granddaughter, Patience. This Wraith, he’ll be coming for them. That’s what I saw.”

“All right, well, let’s go,” Dean says.

“No, I’m...It...I would just complicate things,” Missouri says. “James won’t have anything to do with me.”

“Why not?” Jody asks.

“He has his reasons. I’ll just stay behind, say my farewells to Dede.”

“I don’t like that at all,” Dean says, giving his old friend a serious look.

“You don’t have to like it. You just have to do it. You save my family. You hear me, Dean Winchester?” Missouri said pointing her finger at him and with a motherly tone.

“Yes, ma’am,” Dean replies.

“Good. And thank you.”

\---------------

Back in the Library, Jack holds out his little hand toward the pencil. He looks like he is straining to get the pencil to move.

“I can’t. Nothing’s happening,” he says. “I’m useless,” he says, looking over at Sam now.

“All right. It’s okay. Jack, when you did use your powers, what was it like?”

“I don’t...Well, it was like breathing. Blinking. It just happens.”

“Even with Asmodeus? That just happened?” Sam said skeptically.

“No. He made me. It was like...Like he was in my head.”

“Okay, um, then, um...Imagine him doing that.”

“No,” Jack said suddenly.

“No? Why not?” 

“Because I don’t want to. I can’t do this. And you can’t make me,” Jack said. Immediately the pencil flew off the table and landed on the floor across the room. 

“You know what? Let’s take a break. Okay?” Sam said. Sam got up and started to leave the room.

“Where are you going?” Jack asked afraid that he had made Sam mad now too.

“Yeah, I’ll get some food for us. Just...You stay here and try to relax. When I get back, we’ll try again.”

Sam leaves the room and Jack just stares after him.

\---------------

Missouri is in the shop alone. She has all the lights on and has opened for business. She hears the door open and the bell chimes and then the door closes.

“Hello,” Missouri says to the man, before turning around to face the Wraith. “You can spare me. I know what you are, and why you’re here.”

“Oh? And why is that?” he asks.

“You’re going to kill me.”

“Well, then I guess it’s time to, you know…Scream.”

“No, there’ll be none of that. I’ve seen how this turns out. I run, you catch me, I die. I stay, I die. But this way, my people, they’re going to murder your ass.”

The Wraith holds up his arm with the long spike coming out of his arm.

“You sure about that?” he says.

“I am,” Missouri says confidently.

“You know, this would be a lot more fun if you screamed.”

“Tough.”

The Wraith lunges at Missouri killing her but she never makes a sound.

\---------------

A teenage girl exits the gym, taking a break from volleyball practice. She still has a volleyball tucked under her arm. She pushes the doors open and goes into the hallway, where she meets her friend, Patience.

“Hey. Where you coming from?”

“Library,” Patience says.

“Why’d I even ask?” she said grinning.

“How was practice?” Patience asks.

“Uh, heinous. Coach kept riding my serve. Says, we, oh, and I quote, “Suck this year.”

“Ugh.”

“Yeah.”

“Inspiring,” Patience says as she stops in front of her locker.

“If only we had a killer setter on the team. Some secretly athletic bookworm to carry us to victory.” Her friend then holds both hands out toward Patience.

“Ronson, I was 12.”

“And the best volleyball player I’ve ever seen,” Ronson said.

“It’s senior year. I have five AP classes, plus, volunteering. I do not have time.”

Ronson has started to back away slowly from her friend. She suddenly flings the ball toward Patience and with her quick reflexes she catches the ball.

“See?”

“Really?”

“You’re freakin’ Wonder Woman.”

Patience gives her a look.

“It’s such a waste,” Ronson says.

Patience tosses the ball back to her friend.

“Need a lift?”

“No.” Ronson sniffs herself, making a face. “I am ripe. Gotta hit the showers. Later!” she says and then heads in the other direction.

“Later,” Patience says smiling and then closes her locker.

The lights flicker in the hallway and she looks down the hall where her friend had gone.

“Hello?”

She starts walking down the hallway looking around, as the lights continue to flicker. She looks down at the floor and sees drops of blood. She follows the trail of blood and sees her grandmother’s body sitting on the floor. She opens her eyes and says, “Patience”. 

Suddenly a man grabs her from behind and puts his hand over her mouth to stifle her scream. 

Patience bolts upright in her bed, gasping for breath. It was just a nightmare. Her alarm clock sounds on her bedside table and she quickly turns it off. She gets up and gets dressed and goes downstairs. Her father, James, is sitting at his desk, looking at the computer monitor.

“You working from home?” Patience asks.

“Yeah, I have a client call in a few. How’d you sleep?”

“I had a nightmare, actually. Grandma was there,” Patience says.

James stares at his daughter and then smiles. “Oh. It was just a dream.”

She returns his smile and then heads to school with her backpack already in place.

\----------------

Dean stops at a Gas-N-Sip to fill up Baby and then gets a six-pack of beer, a bag of chips, and two packages of his favorite beef jerky.

“Tragedy in Omaha suburb last night…” announces the TV anchor on the television behind the checkout counter.

“And, uh, twenty on the pump,” Dean tells the checkout guy.

“Erica Foster has the story. There have been two murders in the last 24 hours,” says the TV newswoman.

Dean glances up at the screen.

“Both at the same local business. The latest victim has been identified as Missouri Moseley. She was found dead at the scene. Now, we’ll have more information as soon as we get it, but investigators are on scene.”

Dean just stares at the screen, realizing that Missouri knew she was going to die, but all she cared about was sending him to protect her son and granddaughter.

Dean makes his purchases and goes outside. He shares this awful news with Jody.

“And you know what? She knew it. I mean, we could’ve protected her,” Dean said.

“Do you wanna head back?”

“No. No, Missouri wanted us to save her family. That’s exactly what we’re gonna do,” Dean says, getting in behind the wheel. Jody gets into the passenger side and Dean speeds away from the store.

\---------------

Several hours later, Dean and Jody have arrived at James Turner’s house. Dean knocks on the door and James answers.

“James Turner?” Dean asks. “We need to talk.”

“Look whatever you’re selling, I’m not interested,” James says and then closes the door.

Dean reaches out his hand and stops the door as Jody says, “It’s about your mom. Missouri sent us. She’s…”

“She’s dead,” Dean says suddenly.

“Dead?”

“A Wraith got her.”

“Look, whatever game you’re playing here, I talked to my mother yesterday.”

“She died last night. 9:00 p.m., according to the coroner’s office,” Dean says.

James reacts to this news in surprise and then suddenly believes it.

“I...No, I...I hung up on her.”

“James, I need you to listen to me. Missouri sent us because the thing that killed her, it’s still out there,” Jody says. “It’s coming for you and your daughter.”

James looks back and forth between Jody and Dean.

\---------------

Patience and Ronson are walking down the hall. Ronson is again dressed in her school’s volleyball t-shirt and shorts and carrying the volleyball in her hands.

“Not even Ahmed?” Ronson asks. “I’ve seen him drooling all over you in the chem lab.

“He’s cute,” Patience says.

“Oh, no, no, he’s hot. Crazy hot.”

“Okay, he’s hot. But when am I finding the time to deal with some high school boy’s crush?” Patience says, stopping at her locker. “Besides, that boy is failing chemistry.”

“Like that matters,” Ronson says chuckling.

“It matters to me.”

Ronson sniffs herself and then turns to leave.

“Where you going?” Patience asks.

“Ugh, I am ripe. I gotta hit the showers. Later.”

Patience remembers her dream suddenly as she watches her friend walk away.

“Later,” she says.

Patience continues to put her things in her locker until she hears something.

“Patience,” her grandmother calls after her and she turns her head toward the direction of the sound.

“Hello?” she says.

Patience walks slowly down the hall. The lights aren’t flickering like in her dream though. She gets to the spot where she saw her grandmother sitting on the floor, but there’s no one there. She turns and looks behind her and then sighs. She gets a book from her locker and as she closes the locker door, the Wraith is standing there with his sickle poking out of his wrist, ready to attack. The Wraith grabs her and slams her against the lockers. He quickly covers her mouth with his other hand. The Wraith shushes her and she obeys.

“Good girl.”

Patience knees him in the crotch and then punches him in the face and he groans in pain. He lunges back at her and throws two punches but Patience ducks under them both. The Wraith throws another punch but Patience grabs his arm and then breaks off his sickle and the Wraith yells in pain, as he’s bleeding profusely.

Patience runs down the hall but the Wraith grabs her from behind tackling her and they fall to the ground. The Wraith is on top of her and grabs both of her wrists holding them in place.

“This hurts like hell. But don’t worry. It grows back,” the Wraith says tauntingly while hovering over her.

Suddenly there is a gunshot and the Wraith winces and then jumps up off of Patience, running down the hallway. Dean gives chase, while Jody stops to help Patience. The Wraith grabs a mop before exiting the door. On the other side, he puts the mop handle through the door handles so that Dean can’t follow him. He smiles back at Dean through the glass pane until Dean aims his gun at him again. He runs away. Dean turns running in the opposite direction to find the nearest exit.

“I got it. Stay with her,” Dean shouts. 

Dean runs down a flight of stairs and down a long hallway and outside into the parking lot. He looks around but there’s no sign of the Wraith. Suddenly he sees headlights coming toward him and he jumps out of the way of the speeding blue cargo van that was going to run him over. Once Dean catches his breath, he makes his way back to where Patience and Jody are.

“I lost him,” Dean says. “Did you get a good look at him?” Dean asks Patience.

“Yeah. Uh, he, um...He tried to stab me with that,” she says looking down at the floor.

The Wraith’s sickle is lying on the floor. Jody bends over and picks it up.

“Wait. You…” Jody says and then looks at Dean in surprise.

“Yeah.”

“Wow,” says Jody.

“All right, well, that thing might come back, so…” Dean says.

“Why?” asks Patience.

“All we know is that he stalks psychics,” Jody says.

“Psychics? Then what does he want with me?”

“What do you think?” Dean says.

“I...No. I’m not...I get deja vu sometimes, but that’s normal. I’m normal.”

“Your grandmother was psychic, and she sent us to protect you,” Jody said.

“My grandma said she was psychic, but she’s a fraud. She doesn’t care about me. She ditched me. Me and Dad, right after mom died.”

Dean and Jody stare at each other.

“Okay, this woman you’re describing that walked out on her family, that’s not who Missouri was at all,” Dean says.

“Why do you keep saying “was”?” Patience asks.

\-------------

Sam is seated in his room at his desk. His laptop is open and he’s watching a webcam video of Jack sitting at a table in the Archives room. Jack is still trying to move the pencil. Sam picks up a book and reads a page and then peeks back at his laptop. Jack is gone. Sam jumps up and rushes to find him.

“Jack! Jack!” Sam yells as he runs down the hallway. Sam comes to the Archives room and looks around until he spots Jack sitting in the corner. “Jack. What are you doing?”

“I moved the pencil,” he said holding it up in his hand.

“Okay, look, I know this isn’t exactly fun--” Sam says.

“No, it’s not fun,” Jack pouts.

“Okay, but why is it so hard? I’ve seen you throw people across the room. I’ve been thrown across the room by you. I’ve seen you open a gate to Hell, and now, nothing? It doesn’t make any sense.”

“It makes sense if I’m evil,” Jack says sadly.

“What?”

“Just leave me alone.”

“No, Jack. Why do you think you’re evil? ‘Cause when I look at you, that’s not what I see.”

“Yeah, well, Dean sees it. That’s why he says...He said he’d kill me. And maybe he should. Mom said I could be good, that I had the choice to be good, that it was up to me. But she’s dead because of me. I’ve only been alive for a few days. And I’ve already hurt people. I’ve already done bad things. And no matter how hard I try, I can’t...I can’t do the one good, stupid thing you want me to. So, I must be evil, Like Lucifer.”

Jack is crying now and hangs his head against his bent arms and raised knees to hide his tears from Sam. Sam feels compassion for the kid and walks over. Sam sits on the floor facing him and softly touches his head.

“Jack. Listen Asmodeus tricking you into opening up that gateway. And Dean...None of that is your fault. I think that, uh, after everything that’s happened, you’re probably scared to use your power. And me pressuring you certainly isn’t helping.”

Jack looks up at Sam now. “Really?”

“Really. I’m sorry. What do you say we do something else until I figure out a better way? How does that sound?”

“It sounds good.”

“Good. Come on,” Sam says and then offers his hands out to Jack. Jack jumps up and leaps into Sam’s waiting arms and he hugs the boy tight. Jack pulls back and looks at Sam.

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Because I know what it feels like to feel like you don’t belong, to feel like there’s this darkness inside of you, to be scared of who you are, what you can do. Dean, Cas, my family helped me through that, so now, I wanna help you. Because you’re not evil, Jack. Come on. Let’s go do something fun.”

Sam gets up and they leave the room. 

\-------------

Dean and Jody are standing back watching Patience talk to her father.

“You told me she left us. But this...Dad is it true?”

“Yes.”

“You said she was fake.”

“She was. At least, I felt like she was. After. I always believed in her powers. I had total faith in them. But they were wrong.”

“What do you mean?” asks Patience.

“When your mother got sick, Grandma told me, she said, “Tess will be alright”. She promised me. But then, Tess...She apologized after. She said, “Nothing’s ever set in stone”. But I couldn’t forgive her,” James said.

“So you cut your mother out of your life?” Dean said.

“This whole time, I could’ve had a relationship with her.”

“Growing up with her, she was always on the road, hunting. I spent my entire childhood terrified of monsters, of losing her. I didn’t want that life for you. I…”

Dean can relate to what James is saying. He even thought it’s how he feels now about Diana and Zach. Could he or should he cut them out of his life now? That’s not what he wanted.

“I didn’t want her encouraging--”

“Encouraging what?”

“Grandma believed...She felt that you had the gift.”

“Oh my God.”

“But you didn’t. Baby, you don’t. I mean, you’re 18. If you had powers, we’d know it by now.”

“My dream last night, I saw what happened before it happened. I…” Patience says.

Jody walks forward to James.

“Your daughter is psychic. That’s why the Wraith’s coming after her.”

“So, we run. We can work all this out later, but right now, get your things. We need to go.”

Patience looks at Dean and Jody questioningly.

“Patience, I said, now!” James shouts at his daughter.

She turns and heads upstairs to her room to pack.

She comes into her bedroom and looks around, not wanting to leave her safest place on Earth. She goes over to her desk and stares at a picture of her and her mom. She opens a jewelry box and takes out a silver brooch that her grandmother gave her. She clutches it in her hand and remembers back to the day that she gave it to her.

It was the day of her mother’s funeral. She could hear her dad talking with her grandmother, telling her that he didn’t want her in their lives. Her grandmother came over to her.

“Hey, baby. I got something for you,” Missouri says and then hands her the brooch. “I promise, no matter what happens, no matter where I go, I will always look out for you. You hear?”

Patience nods. Missouri hugs Patience and then she gasps as she opens her palm looking at the brooch again.

She gets her suitcase out from under the bed and then sets it on the bed and opens it. She goes to her closet and opens the door. The Wraith comes out of her closet and Patience screams.

Downstairs, James, Jody, and Dean hear her scream and they rush upstairs. Patience is not in her room and her bedroom window is open.  
\---------------

Dean is looking at the traffic cams to try to determine which way the Wraith went after he took Patience. James is at the kitchen bar staring at Dean.

“Okay. Thanks,” Jody says into the phone. “You get anything from the traffic cam?” she asks Dean.

“It caught the van at a light a few blocks from here, but it’s too blurry to get a plate. What’d the Sheriff say?”

“He said they’ll keep an eye out, but, uh…” she says but doesn’t finish and looks over at James.

James suddenly bolts up from the barstool and gets a wooden box. He uses the key and opens it. He stares down at a picture of his mother. He takes out a velvet pouch filled with stones and comes back to the kitchen. He lays a map on the table.

“James?” Jody says.

“When I was a boy, and my mother was out on a hunt, I got so scared. She gave me these. Lithomantic gems.” He pours them out onto the map. “Divination tools. She taught me how to use them, so, we could always find each other wherever we were.”

“You? Doing magic?” Dean said.

“Desperate times,” James said.

\----------------

Patience is tied up, sitting in a chair. Her head is slung down as if she’s asleep or unconscious. She suddenly comes around and realizes she’s tied up. 

“You’re awake,” the Wraith says to her. “You’re probably wondering why I didn’t drain you on the spot. See, the first psychic I ever had was a total accident. Just this guy in a mental ward. Thought he was a normal crazy, but turns out, he wasn’t crazy at all. And once I got a taste…” the Wraith says and slides his newly grown sickle from his wrist. “You see, with a psychic, it’s different. It’s a rush, you know? I become clearer. Everything becomes clearer. Strong and focused. But I gotta tell you, your grandmother was by far, the best I’ve ever had.” 

The Wraith came over and knelt down beside Patience. She tried to not show fear or to cry at the thought of this monster killing her grandmother.

“That got me to thinking. You are made of the same stuff. But you’re young and healthy. With you, I can really stretch this out. “

He stands up and walks away from her now. “I’m gonna feed on you and feed on you. I’m gonna milk that big, beautiful brain of yours forever.”

“First, gross. Second, I’m not psychic. You’re wasting your time.”

“Your granny thought you were. Saw it when I ate her up. Hey, guess I better make sure for myself, right? Time for a little taste test.”

Patience eyes grow wide. Suddenly there is a noise and the Wraith runs. Patience watches him leave as Dean, Jody, and her Dad come rushing into the room. 

“Patience, baby,” her Dad says.

Dean and Jody split up searching throughout the abandoned warehouse. 

“Dad.”

“I’m gonna get you out of here, okay?”

She nods. They hear glass breaking and James rises up and then he gasps. Patience looks back at her father as he has now brought his hand up to his throat. He falls over onto the floor and Patience screams.

“Dad!”

The Wraith is right behind her. “No Dad!” Patience screams.

Jody comes running back but the Wraith is behind her. He shoves Jody’s knife into her stomach and she stares into his face. Jody gasps and then he pulls the blade out and she falls to the floor dead. The Wraith retreats.

Dean comes back toward the room with his gun raised. “Jody?” he calls out.

The Wraith hits Dean in the back and he spins to confront him. The Wraith pins Dean against the wall with the bloody knife now at Dean’s throat. The Wraith violently stabs Dean four times in the chest as Dean gasps. He falls forward on the floor dead.

Patience is panting, trying to catch her breath. She sees the dead bodies of her father, Jody, and Dean lying on the floor around her.


	6. Chapter 6

Time for a little taste test,” the Wraith says.

There is a noise and the Wraith runs away, as Dean, Jody, and her Dad come running into the old abandoned warehouse.

“Patience, baby?”

“Dad?” Patience says. She realizes she had a vision and must prevent it from happening. 

“Im gonna get you out of here, all right?” James says.

He hears glass breaking and stands up. 

“Move!” Patience shouts and he does just in time. The Wraith swipes at him stabbing him in the shoulder and James falls to the floor. Jody comes running into the room.

“Jody, behind you!”

Jody turns and swipes at him with her knife but he avoids the blow. He grabs her and pushes her against a support beam. He flings her over against some old, stacked pallets. She punches him in the face but he headbutts her in return. She drops her knife as she collapses to the floor and the Wraith picks it up.

“Jody” Dean calls out as he comes to the room with his gun drawn.

“Dean!” Patience yells just as the Wraith reaches for the gun. They struggle for the gun and the Wraith knocks it out of Dean’s hand and it clatters to the floor. The Wraith throws a punch at Dean but he blocks it and pushes him away. Dean grabs a piece of rope and twists it around both of his wrists. The Wraith lunges at Dean with the knife, but Dean manages to wrap the rope around his arm. The Wraith flings Dean aside again. Dean grabs a curved sickle by the handle and comes at the Wraith. The Wraith swipes at Dean again but he avoids the blow. The Wraith swings down with the blade, as Dean grabs his hands and they wrestle for control. The Wraith pushes Dean backward until they are flush against the wall. Dean is grunting and shoves the Wraith off of him. The Wraith again thrusts the knife out but Dean blocks the blow with his right arm. Dean spins the Wraith back onto the wall and forces the knife deep into its chest. Dean withdraws the blade and then thrusts it back into the monster as he groans in pain. The Wraith falls to the floor as Dean is panting and gasping for air.

Dean comes over to Jody who is now sitting up.

“You okay?” he asks.

Jody nods. 

“How did you-” Dean asks Patience.

“Guess I’m psychic,” she says.

“Huh,” he says.

\-------------

Dean is leaning against the trunk of the Impala as Jody stands there with her hands in her jean’s pockets. 

“The way you handled that wraith, you still got it,” Jody says, chuckling.

“Guess so,” he says but doesn’t look happy.

Patience has come out of her house and walks up to Jody and Dean.

“You know I said it before, but good work today.”

“Thanks. For everything.”

“You’ve given any thought to what’s next?” Dean asks.

“I don’t know. School’s in an hour, so, I guess calculus.”

“And your gift?” Jody asks.

“I talked to my dad. He thinks I should put it away. Dad says we should just get back to normal. Maybe he’s right.”

Jody was about to say something but Dean spoke up first.

“He is. This life, hunting monsters, there’s no joy in it.”

Jody looks at Dean.

“There’s nothing but pain, horror, and death. So, if you get a chance at normal, you take it.”

Dean nods at Patience and then glances over at Jody. He gets up and then opens the car door and slides into the driver’s seat and closes the door.

“Patience, wait,” Jody says and walks over to the young girl. “I may be out of line here, but you don’t have to listen to him. To either of them if it’s not what you really want. I had a daughter, Claire, and I asked her to stay in line, to fight who she really was ‘cause I thought it would keep her safe. It didn’t work. It never does. Your gift...You know, maybe you’re right. Maybe it’ll go away. But if it doesn’t, you try to force it down to make someone else happy, you will only make yourself miserable. It’s your choice, but if you ever need someone to talk to or someplace to go, my door’s always open,” Jody says, smiling. She hands her one of her business cards.  
Jody walks back over to the car and gets into the passenger side. Patience watches as they drive away.

\------------

Dean returns to the bunker coming down the stairs and sees Sam sitting at the war room table.

“How was it? Uh...Jody told me about Missouri,” Sam said.

“Yeah, just another day at the office. How’s the kid? He go Dark Side yet?”

“Nope,” Sam says, swiveling the chair around to face Dean. “He’s pretty messed up, though.”

“You’re telling me.”

“No, Dean, he’s messed up because of you.”

Dean gives Sam a hard look.

“Dean, you said you’d kill him,” Sam said accusingly.

“It wasn’t exactly like that,” Dean said looking away from his brother.

“Then how exactly was it?”

“I told him the truth,” he said looking directly at Sam now. “See, you think you can use this freak, but I know how this ends, and it ends bad.”

Jack is in the hallway, listening to their conversation. He had heard the big metal door slam and came rushing out hoping that it was Diana.

“I didn’t.”

“What?”

“I didn’t end bad when I was the “freak”,” Sam said using air quotes on the word freak. Sam gets up from the chair. “When I was drinking demon blood.”

“Come on, man, that’s totally different.”

“Was it? Because you could’ve put a bullet in me. Dad told you to put a bullet in me, but you didn’t. You saved me. So, help me save him.”

“You deserved to be saved. He doesn’t!” Dean said, feeling the anger rising inside him.

“Yes, he does, Dean. Of course, he does.”

Jack looks down at the floor on the verge of tears. Dean approaches Sam now.

“Look, I know you think that you can use him as some sort of an interdimensional can opener, and that’s fine. But don’t act like you care about him, because you only care about what he can do for you. So, if you want to pretend, that’s fine. But me? I can hardly look at the kid. ‘Cause when I do, all I see is everybody we’ve lost.”

“Mom chose to take that shot at Lucifer. That is not on Jack.”

“And what about Cas?”

What about Cas?”

“He manipulated him. He made him promises. Said “Paradise on Earth”, and Cas bought it. And you know what that got him? It got him dead! Now, you might be able to forget about that, but I can’t!”

Jack hurried back to his room with tears streaming from his eyes. He threw himself down on his bed and cried. All he could think about was Castiel. The harder he cried the more his eyes glowed. He opened his eyes and wiped his tears and his eyes still glowed yellow as he thought about the man he chose to be his father.

\-------------------

“Castiel,” Jack said.

Castiel awoke upon hearing his name being called. He was lying on the floor but there was darkness all around him. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked around, but there was nothing but blackness. 

\------------------

Diana taught her online class with only one interruption from Zachary. She heard him crying and immediately her milk started coming through her nursing bra and shirt. She jumped up from the dining room table and ran to her bedroom where Zach had been sleeping. Ryan was also coming to get his grandson as he knew she was busy with her class. 

“I’ve got him, honey. Oh, um, yeah,” he said awkwardly, noticing her leakage. He scooped his grandson up and left the room so she could change.

She closed the door and flung her shirt off and then took off her bra. She went to her bathroom and wet a washcloth and wiped the milk off of her breasts. She was thankful that she wasn’t in a public restaurant or the grocery store when this happened. She had read that sometimes during nursing, just the sound of her baby crying can activate the milk flow. She dried herself with a towel and then went back to her room for another bra. This time she made sure to insert two nursing pads into the cups and put the bra on. She dug out another clean shirt from the dresser and rushed back to the dining room table. Her students were engaged in a discussion and she looked to see if they had asked her any questions but she didn’t see any. She relaxed and then she heard Ryan singing to Zach as he fed him.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.  
You make me happy when skies are gray.  
You’ll never know dear, how much I love you.  
Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

She smiled and then directed her attention back onto her laptop. The discussion was slowing down and so she posed another question to her students. She saw a few students respond and then she made a statement that would again get them thinking. It worked and there were comments coming from almost every student now. She would need to go back through the thread and count how many students had participated with comments and how many students were online for this class time. If students weren’t online during this time, they could still get credit for going back over the comments and responding directly back to her. She only had about 10 more minutes of class time and it went by quickly with the guided discussion and answers. She thanked the students for their active participation and typed them their next assignment. She got offline and got up from the table.

She went into the den and saw her Dad holding Zach laying on his knees and talking to him.

“Is he okay now?” she asked, coming in and sitting down in the other chair beside her dad.

“Oh, yeah. He drank every drop of his bottle and then burped for me. He’s giving me the biggest smiles right now.”

“Careful. You know what comes next right?” she said grinning.

“Well, that’s when I hand him off to you,” he said.

Diana’s cell phone rang and she took it out of her pocket. She looked at the caller ID and got up and made her way to her bedroom.

“Hi Dean,” she said flatly without emotion.

“Hey. I just got back into town last night.”

“Where’d you go?”

“Georgia. Had to deal with a Wraith. It was after a friend of mine’s granddaughter.”

“Are you okay?”

“More or less. Wraith killed my friend.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah, Missouri was a friend of my Dad’s. She’s the one that told him that a demon killed mom, and that started his search. She was a psychic and her granddaughter has the gift as well. Missouri had a vision of her death but didn’t tell us. She made us go look after her granddaughter. She actually saved her life by giving up her own.”

“That’s a special love of a grandparent. I know Dad would do that for Zach.”

“Yeah. So how is our little man?” Dean asked and then coughed. “Sorry. I’ve got a tickle in my throat.”

“He’s fine. Dad just fed him and they are having a serious discussion about baseball right now.”

“Wish I was there to join in. So, uh, can I see him tomorrow?”

“Sure. Just let me know what time you’re coming over, so I can have him ready. He is usually awake from 10 - 12 and then again from 4 - 5.”

“Sounds good. Is there a chance that we can talk too?”

“Dean. I’m not in the mood to fight again.”

“I don’t want that either. I’ve already gotten into it with Sam as soon as I walked in the door last night about Jack.”

“How is Jack?”

“Fine, I guess. I avoid him and he does the same with me. Sam says he’s scared of me.”

“Can you blame him? He’s a little boy and you’re a tall, strong, angry man.”

“I thought you didn’t want to fight.”

“I don’t, but I’m not wrong, am I?”

“No. I guess you know me--ah, ah, ah-choo,” Dean sneezed loudly then. “Wow! Sorry about that.”

“Do you feel okay? Are you coming down with something?”

“I don’t think so. Hope not. I miss you and Zach. I really want to see you both.”

“Well, just let me know how you’re feeling tomorrow morning. If you’re sick, you really shouldn’t be around Zach.”

“Oh, come on. He needs to build up his immunity,” Dean pleaded.

“He’s only three months old. He needs to be protected from germs until he’s at least six months old,” Diana said with a serious tone.

“Get that from one of your books,” Dean huffed out.

“Maybe.”

“So what if I have a cold. I can’t see my son until I’m over it?”

“I think that would be best.”

“Now who’s being overprotective?” Dean says, sarcastically.

Diana sighed heavily. “I need to get back to Zach. Just let me know if you’re sick or not. Goodbye, Dean.”

Diana ended the call. She wanted to ask more about the hunt, more about his friend, Missouri, and her granddaughter, and how he was dealing with the death of his friend, but then he pushed her buttons about Jack and then about having Zach exposed to him if he's sick. She had thought about him ever since their fight at the bunker. She had cried every night since and tonight would be the same. She ached to see him, touch him, kiss him, and have his body pressed against hers. They hadn’t had sex since before Zach was born and the six-week waiting period had expired weeks ago, but then they had fought, and then Dean had left to go to Georgia. 

\--------------

Dean was fuming. Diana had sounded so cold and uncaring. And now she was going to prevent him from seeing his son because of a stupid cold. He’d show her. He went to the kitchen and poured himself a huge glass of orange juice and chugged it. Then he looked for a can of chicken noodle soup even though he knew he’d hate it. Diana’s cooking had spoiled him and he couldn’t bear to eat the things that he used to. Next, he went to the infirmary to see if there was any cold medicine but all he could find was a bottle of aspirin. He took two without any water. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and then used half the bottle of mouthwash, gargling and spitting and then repeating the process again. 

Sam came in and looked at him strangely.

“What’s up with you?”

“Trying to drown the germs in my throat. I coughed and sneezed while talking to Diana on the phone. Now she won’t let me see my son unless I’m germ-free.”

Sam chuckled. “So you feeling okay?”

“I’m tired. My throat is on fire, and I keep sneezing. It’s probably a damn cold,” he said looking frustrated.

“Make yourself a hot toddy and then go to bed,” Sam suggested.

“It’s not even 8 o’clock?” Dean said with raised eyebrows.

“The more sleep you get, the better you’ll feel in the morning,” Sam said and made his way over to the urinal.

“Whatever. I’m willing to try anything. I miss my family,” he said and then left the room.

\---------------

The next morning, Dean was sitting at the war room table scanning his laptop for a case. He didn’t feel as bad as he had yesterday but he doubted that Diana would let him see Zach. He had gotten a good 7 hours of sleep. That’s more than he’d had in years.

The metal door opens and Sam appears, carrying two large cups and a brown paper bag.

“Hey. How are you feelin’? he asks, looking down at Dean.

Dean looks up at him but doesn’t answer.

Sam just shrugs. “So, what are you working on?”

“Dead guy in Madison. Police say it was a home invasion, but the neighbor claims that she saw the vic’s dead wife leave the crime scene.”

“Let’s check it out,” Sam says, as he is descending the stairs.

“What, you ready to ditch Damien?” Dean says, looking up at Sam, as he approaches the table. “What do you wanna do? Leave him in a ring of holy oil with some Disney Plus and a box of Lucky Charms?”

“Ha. No,” Sam says as he sets Dean’s coffee beside him. “Actually, I thought we’d bring him along.” Sam sets his coffee and the bag of donuts on the table and looks at Dean.

Dean scoffs at the suggestion. “Uh, hell no. What Adventures in Babysitting the Antichrist? No, thank you.”

“Dean, we can’t hide him forever.” Sam sits down in a chair across from Dean. “And, you know, just keeping him cooped up here isn’t working. Now if you’d agree to let Diana and Zach come home, then she could--”

“No! It’s not happening. And it actually is working. You wanna know why? Because as long as he’s here, he’s not out there doing God knows what.” 

Sam rolls his eyes.

“So what, does this mean that your plan for bringing Mom back isn’t working? Because I’ll say it again. Mom’s dead, Sam. Lucifer ripped out her freakin’ heart. And the sooner you can wrap your head around that, the sooner we can all move on,” Dean asks.

“So you’re saying you want to move on from Mom?”

Dean pauses, looking down at the table before meeting Sam’s gaze.

“Right now, I wanna kill some dead guy’s dead wife.”

“Dean, that isn’t what this is all about. Jack needs to get out. He needs some fresh air. Run around and play. He’s a kid, Dean. And he’s good. He is. Just give him a chance, please. For me.”

\---------------

Sam knocks on Jack’s bedroom door.

“Jack?”

There’s no answer and Sam opens the door to see Jack sitting on his bed watching a video on Sam’s laptop.

“Hey. Clone Wars.”

“The computer said I’d like it. I do like Ahsoka. Kind of hate Anakin,” Jack said never looking away from the video.

“Uh...That’s probably for the best. Never mind. Um, hey, you remember when I told you what Dean and I do? Our...our day job?”

“You kill monsters because you’re the good guys.”

“Right, right. And we’ve got a case, so...Thought you might want to come along.”

“No, I wanna stay here and watch movies.”

“Jack, I really think this would be good for you and besides we can’t leave you here alone.”

“But I don’t want to go. Can’t Diana come and stay with me? She said she was coming back. What if she comes and we’re gone,” Jack said, finally looking up at Sam.

“Dean is calling her now. We’re going to see her before we leave town.”

“Oh boy! Can I stay with her while you and Dean are away?” Jack asked, jumping off the bed.

“No, you need to go with us, but a change of scenery might-” Sam said.

“Get my powers working again?”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“So I can be your interdimensional can opener?” Jack asked, repeating what Dean had said.

Sam sighed and feels bad that Jack had overheard the argument between him and Dean.

“You just want to use my powers.”

Sam sits down on the bed and faces Jack. 

“Jack, when you were born, it ripped a hole in reality. Like, uh...like a door from this world to another, to a really bad, bad place. So...so Dean, Cas, and I, we closed that door. But our mom, Mary, she’s trapped on the other side.”

“I remember her. My mommy liked her.”

“If we can get your powers back, maybe we can open that door up. Maybe…” Sam sighs heavily. 

“You wanna save her.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do. But, if this doesn’t work, if that can’t happen, that’s okay, because I do care about you. But I should have told you that first. I’m sorry. And it’s a lot for a little kid like you to understand.”

“Dean can’t even look at me. He wants to kill me.”

“I won’t let that happen. And neither would Diana. Listen, if there’s one thing Dean respects, it’s effort. So come along with us and help us out. Let’s go be the good guys,” Sam says, smiling.

Jack smiles back at him.

\----------------

“Hello?” Diana said, grabbing her phone without checking to see who it was.

“Hey.”

There was an awkward pause.

“So how are you feeling?”

“Much better. Got a whole 7 hours of sleep.”

“Wow! Have you ever gotten that much sleep before?”

“1987. I was 8,” Dean said and then chuckled.

Diana laughed then too. “I’m glad you feel better. So you still want to see Zach?”

“Are you sure it’s safe?”

“Yeah. I called the doctor. As long as you wash your hands before you hold him, he should be fine. And she said that it’s not so bad to...expose him to boost his immune system.”

“Hmm...smart doctor,” he said, chuckling again that what he had said was right.

“Yeah, yeah. You were right, okay. So are you on the way now?”

“In a few minutes. And Sam and Jack will be along but they’ll stay in the car.”

“Why? They can come in too. I’d like to see Sam... and Jack.”

“Well, after our visit, we’re heading out on a case.”

“You’re taking Jack with you? He’s a little boy. He doesn’t need to be put in danger.”

“What other choice do we have? We can’t leave him alone at the bunker.”

“I can come back to the bunker and stay with him. He likes me.”

“Look, I don’t want to start another fight with you especially when I’m going to be seeing you shortly.”

“You’re right. We’ll talk about it when you get here.”

“Diana, honey.” Dean sighed heavily. “I’ll see you in a few minutes.” He ended the call without saying bye. 

She sounded like herself. Happy to hear from him, even excited, but at the mention of Jack, and his opposition to her caring for the boy, she was back to being confrontational and ice cold. Would they ever get back to the life they used to have? The love was still there, at least for him it was. That hadn’t changed, but with them arguing every time they talked, she may eventually stop taking his calls, or not want to see him at all. Being apart was already hard enough. He didn’t know how he’d go on if Diana finally did to him what he had done to her. Push him away.  
\----------------

Dean rang the doorbell and waited anxiously for the door to open. Ryan opened the door and saw Dean, Sam, and a small boy standing there.

“Dean. It’s good to see you,” Ryan said, offering his hand to his future son-in-law.

“You too, Ryan,” Dean said, shaking his hand.

“Come on in,” Ryan said, stepping back. “Sam, how ya been?”

Sam shook hands with Ryan as well. “Fine sir. Uh, Ryan, this is Jack. Jack, this is Ryan, Diana’s father.”

“Hello,” Jack said, raising his hand with his palm out toward Ryan.

“Hi Jack. It’s nice to meet you. You know did you see how I greeted Sam and Dean?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Well, that’s how people, especially men greet each other. Do you want to try it?”

“Sure.”

“Okay, so you hold your hand out like this,” Ryan said, holding his hand out straight toward Jack. Jack copies him and then Ryan’s hand makes contact with Jack’s hand. “And now you grip the hand, but not too tight. Yes, like that. And then you shake the hand up and down once or twice, and then let go. Good job!”

“So do I do that with everybody I meet?” Jack asked looking up at Ryan.

“Well, you should probably wait for the other person to offer their hand out to you first. Okay?”

“Okay. Is Diana here?”

“Yes, she is. She’s getting Zach ready.”

“But I get first dibs kiddo,” Dean says.

“What’s dibs?” Jack said looking up at Dean.

“It means I go first. She’s my fiance and Zach is my son. Okay?” Dean said, giving Jack a serious look.

Diana had just left her bedroom with Zach in her arms. She had changed him and put him in a clean outfit, but he wasn’t fully awake yet, otherwise, the whole house would have heard them coming. She heard the short conversation between Dean and Jack and chuckled. She came around the corner and saw the guys and Jack. His little face lit up when he saw her.

Dean came over and was reaching out to you both.

“Have you washed your hands?” you asked.

“No,” he said and his smile turned into a frown.

“Go do that. In fact, anyone that wants to hold Zach has to wash their hands.”

“I guess I’ll wash mine too,” Sam said.

Dean and Sam went down the hallway, but Jack continued to stand staring at the tiny person in your arms.

“Hi, Jack. How are you?” Diana said smiling at him.

“I’m fine. Is that Zach?”

Diana sat down on the couch so that Jack could see him better. Jack stared at the tiny baby in Diana’s arms. 

“Jack, this is Zach.”

“Hi Zach,” he said and then stretched his arm straight out to shake hands. Diana looked confused but Ryan laughed.

“Jack, he can’t shake hands with you. He’s a baby. When he gets to be a big boy like you, then you can teach him to shake hands.”

Diana smiled at her Dad then. Dean came back into the room and sat down on the couch beside Diana. Jack took several steps back, remembering what Dean had said. Dean noticed and smiled and then he put his arm around the couch behind Diana and looked at her. 

“So, before I hold Zach, can I give you a proper greeting, or are you still mad at me?” Dean asked, staring into her eyes.

“And what did you have in mind?” Diana asked but she was grinning.

“A kiss.”

“I think that would be nice.”

Dean leaned toward her and she tilted her head and closed her eyes. Their lips met and it was sweet and soft. It didn’t last long but it was exactly what Diana needed. They parted and then smiled at each other.

Sam came in and saw Dean and Diana kissing.

“Ooo, gross,” he said and made a face, looking at Jack and pointing at Dean. Jack laughed and said, “Ooo, gross.”

Dean and Diana laughed as well, both of them looking at Jack and Sam. Diana handed Zach over and he squirmed and then opened his eyes. He wasn’t crying but stared up at Dean.

“Hey, buddy. God, I’ve missed you. You’ve grown. How much does he weigh now?” Dean said, looking over at Diana.

“Thirteen pounds. He’s growing at a good rate according to the doctor.”

“Is he hungry? Why isn’t he crying?”

“I’m sure he is but maybe he’s content with his Daddy holding him. Just wait until he decides that he’s hungry. So, Jack, come here,” Diana said.

Jack made a step and then stopped and looked at Dean. Dean gave Diana a look and then nodded his head to Jack. Jack took a few more steps until he was standing in front of Diana.

“I’ve missed you. I’m sorry that I didn’t keep my promise to come back to see you.”

“That’s okay. I’ve missed you too.”

“He really has. He asks about you every day,” Sam told Diana.

“Aw. Can I have a hug?” she asked.

Dean gave her a sideways glance and then looked at Jack. He nodded again.

Jack smiled and then practically leaped into Diana’s arms. She hugged him tightly. He pulled back and then smiled.

“So what have you been doing at the bunker?” she asked.

“Trying to use my powers to move a pencil. I finally did it,” he said proudly.

Dean looked up at Sam then and had an angry look on his face. Sam cleared his throat and avoided Dean’s stare.

“Jack, you’ve also been watching lots of Disney movies. Tell her what your favorite one is so far,” Sam said.

“I just started watching Clone Wars. They have good and evil characters. I like the good guys,” he said, looking over at Dean then. 

“That sounds awesome. So what else have you done?”

“Well, I watched a video that my mommy made for me. She told me that I can be whatever I want to be.”

“That’s right. You can.”

Ryan was watching his daughter and how she was relating to Jack. He couldn’t be more proud of her. She had stepped right into motherhood as if she was always meant to be a mom. If Dean allowed her to help with Jack, then it would be like they had a ready-made family. Ryan understood Dean’s hesitation, but Jack seemed like a normal kid. Diana had said that he had knocked Sam and Dean out when he first met them because he was scared. It seemed like Jack was scared of Dean, but he also knew that Jack craved attention and acceptance from Dean. Watching Dean with Zach made him believe that anything was possible. 

Zach started to cry and Dean shifted him in his arms. Diana grabbed the bottle that she had prepared a few minutes earlier so that Dean would be able to feed his son. She shook it a few times and then handed it to Dean.

“Doesn’t it need to be heated up?” he asked, looking at her.

“It’s fresh. It should still be fine.”

“Oh, okay,” he said and then placed it at Zach’s mouth. He opened his mouth and started sucking hungrily. “Wow. He’s not wasting any time.”

Diana leaned her head against Dean’s shoulder and stared down at Zach. She smiled and then looked over at Dean. He was smiling adoringly at his son. Dean looked over at Diana and then leaned over and kissed her again. She was happy to be spending time with Dean and watching him interact with their son.

They stayed for about an hour in which Dean finished feeding and burping his son, and then Sam held his nephew until Zach fell back asleep. Dean and Diana went to her bedroom and talked but they didn’t fight. In fact, they kissed and did some heavy petting until Dean stopped himself. He knew he wouldn’t be able to drive several hours with a hard-on and he excused himself to the bathroom before they left. He felt better now that he knew that Diana still loved him. She was glad that Dean was making an effort with Jack. They would talk again when he returned from this trip. She hoped that Dean would allow her and Zach to come home.


	7. Chapter 7

Several hours later, Dean pulled the Impala to a stop in front of the victim’s house.

“Agent Bonham, Agent Seger, Special Agent Anderson,” Jack said, looking at the fake ID badges for Sam and Dean. “These are you?”

“Yeah, sometimes,” Sam said, looking out the window toward the house. Sam and Dean had stopped at a Gas-N-Sip for a bathroom break and they took the opportunity to change into their suits.

“I thought lying was wrong,” Jack said.

Dean turned his head to look back at Jack but didn’t comment on his remark.

“All right, here we go. Victim, Wes Bailey. His wife, Erica, died six months ago. Heart thing, out of the blue. Uh, question is, why’d she come back from the dead and knife his ass?” Dean said, looking over at the house now.

“People come back?” Jack asked suddenly.

“When a person dies and their soul can’t move on--” Sam began.

“They’re called ghosts,” Dean interrupts. “And hanging around makes them go looney tunes. They go crazy,” he says glancing back at Jack.

“Yeah, the question is, since when do ghosts kill somebody and walk out the front door?” Sam said, looking at the police tape covering the front door.

“So maybe it’s a revenant,” Dean said.

“What’s a revenant?” Jack asked.

“A revenant’s more like a zombie,” Sam said.

“Hey, there’s our witness,” Dean says, and opens his door and gets out.

“Jack, we’re gonna talk to the witness, and check out the crime scene,” Sam says, getting out as well.

Jack starts to open the back door and Dean slams the door shut before he can get out. Jack leans back as Dean leans down into the open window.

“You stay. Sit,” Dean says as if he was giving orders to a dog. Jack just looks back at him and then watches Sam and Dean walk toward the neighbor’s house.

“Now, you’re sure it was his wife?” Sam asks the woman, who was watering her flowers.

“I’ve lived next to Erica for six years. I watered her plants every time she and Wes took a vacation,” she said.

“What about that night? You notice anything else?” Sam asked. “Maybe flickering lights, cold spots?”

“I...I think a street light did flicker. Maybe.”

Dean happened to glance back over at the car. He saw that the back passenger door was open and Jack wasn’t in the car. He looked toward Bailey’s house and saw the front door open and one strip of the crime tape was hanging down.

“We got a runner,” he said to Sam and then bolted toward the house.

Sam looked toward the car and then turned back to the woman. “Thank you,” he said and then rushed after Dean.

Jack saw the bloodstain on the floor and the yellow evidence marker tent with a number 1 on it. He knelt down and was going to touch the blood when Dean’s voice startled him.

“Hey! I told you to wait in the car. What the hell are you doing?” Dean said approaching Jack.

Sam was right behind him, looking concerned.

“I’m trying to help out.”

“How is this helping out?” Dean asked angrily.

“Hey, Dean,” Sam said, putting himself between Dean and Jack. “Thank you, Jack. Did you find anything?”

“Just this,” he says pointing down at the bloodstain.

Dean looks at it. “Oh.” Dean shakes his head and turns away from Jack.

“All right. Jack, look. This is an EMF meter,” Sam says holding it out toward him. “Okay, so spirits, ghosts, they put out electromagnetic interference. If one is here, this will tell us.”

Sam turns the meter on but it’s not making a sound.

“What’s it saying?” Jack asked, staring at the device.

“It’s saying it’s a revenant,” Dean says. We gotta check her grave,” he says and then heads toward the car.

“Come on,” Sam says to Jack.

Dean drives to a hotel and rents a room for the night. Sam looks up Erica Bailey’s obituary to find the location of where her body was buried. Jack sat at the end of one of the beds and was watching television. Sam found the Cartoon Network and Jack grinned and watched until Dean came back in with dinner. Dean got himself a burger and fries, Sam a grilled chicken salad, and a Happy Meal with chicken nuggets, fries, and apple slices for Jack. Jack saw the toy and opened the package and then started to read the instructions. It was a mini version of the game Battleship. He took the little pieces of paper and put them in their slots and found a pencil in which to mark his battleships.

“Jack, eat your dinner. You can play with that later,” Dean said.

Jack continued to play. Dean looked at Sam and then back at Jack.

“Jack. Did you hear me? I said to stop playing and eat,” Dean said, raising his voice.

Jack looked up at Dean now.

“But this is the first fun thing I’ve gotten to do all day,” Jack said, pouting.

“You watched cartoons the whole time that Dean was gone, so that’s not really true,” Sam said.

“No fair,” Jack said and then pushed the game to the side and started to eat.

Dean looked over at Sam and nodded his thanks for taking his side with Jack this time.

Jack was actually hungry and ate every bite of his meal. He listened to Sam and Dean discussing what time to go to the cemetery and argue about whose turn it was to dig. Jack didn’t understand but he soon found out later, when they arrived at the cemetery.

“All right, well, you said you wanted to help, so dig,” Dean said to Jack and then handed him the shovel.

“Dean, really? He’s too little to dig up a grave,” Sam said.

“No, I’m not. I can do it,” Jack said. Jack just continued to stand there staring at the ground. Sam took the shovel and started digging to show him how it was done. Once, he got to some looser dirt, he handed the shovel back to Jack. Jack used the big shovel and before long he was moving dirt out of the hole the way Sam had shown him. He was flinging dirt everywhere but he was smiling.

Sam walked over to where Dean was leaning against the Impala with a beer in his hand. 

“Dean, what’s up with all the orders? You’re starting to sound like Dad.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“I’m just saying, his drill sergeant act worked with you, but it didn’t work with me. And I thought you said you didn’t want to be like Dad as a father to Zach. And that’s not the way we’re gonna get through to Jack.”

“Look, you wanted the kid here, he’s here. All right? But I’m not gonna hold his hand and tuck him in at night. Pass. I’m not gonna be his father, and neither are you. And the kid can dig, so I’ll give him that. May take all night at the rate he’s going.” 

Sam turned to look at Jack, who was digging and throwing the dirt around. Most of it was falling down on his head and body and Sam chuckled. Jack was giving it his best effort and Dean was okay with that. Sam went back to help Jack and they finally dug down to the coffin. Sam pulled the lid open and saw the woman’s body inside. 

“All right, I guess we’re back to ghost,” Dean said.

“Yeah,” said Sam. “So a body rules out a revenant. All right, I don’t get it. I mean, a ghost that won’t show up on EMF? Doesn’t make any sense.”

“Yeah, well, what does these days?” Dean says and then scatters salt all over the body. “You know, I mean, we...We’ve got portals to apocalyptic worlds. We’ve got shape-shifting demons. Dealing with a whole new set of tiddlywinks. I say we just do what we do.”

“My mommy? Could she be a ghost?” Jack asked suddenly.

“No, we, uh...We burned the body. Remember?” Sam said sadly.

“That’s right. What gets burned stays dead,” Dean said, as he struck the book of matches and then threw them down on the body.

\--------------

“Hello?” said Castiel. He’s walking around now. “Hello,” he says louder.

He continues walking forward into nothingness.

“Hello?” “Hello!” he finally shouts.

\-------------

A car pulls over with a flat tire and slowly comes to a stop.

The female driver gets her cell phone and dials a number.

“Roadside assistance. May I help you?” a man says.

“I blew a tire out on Route 19.”

“Okay, no problem. We’ll get someone right out there,” the man says.

The woman looks in her rearview mirror and sees a little boy sitting in the backseat. She turns to look at him.

“Scotty?” she says.

The little boy nods.

“Oh, baby!”

Suddenly the boy looks angry and growls, lunging at the woman. 

\------------------

Back at the hotel, Sam unlocks the door and Jack runs in and heads to the table where his Battleship game is. He sits down and starts to play again.

“No, no no, kiddo. Bath time! You’ve got dirt and sweat all over you,” Dean says.

“But you said, I did a good job digging. I helped you.”

“Yeah, you did, but you can’t go to bed all nasty and dirty. Come on. I’ll fix your water in the tub,” Dean said and went into the bathroom and turned on the water.

“Sam, do I have to take a bath?” Jack asked, poking out his lip.

“Yeah, buddy. It’ll make you feel better to be clean. It’ll help you go to sleep faster, too.”

“No fair, again! When do I get to do what I want to do.”

Dean came out of the bathroom and looked at Jack. “Watch the attitude, kid! We’re the adults, which means we know what’s best for you. Got it?”

Jack slammed the toy pieces down on the table and started walking toward the bathroom. Dean grabbed his arm and gave him a hard swat on the butt.

“Ow! Why’d you do that?” Jack said.

“Because you need to learn that what I say goes and you need to learn that mouthing off will get you more of these. It’s called a spanking.”

“Dean,” Sam said.

“Sam. This is how Dad earned respect from us. The kid needs to learn it too.”

“Are you going to do what we say and not talk back?”

Jack looked at Sam and then back at Dean.

“Yes,” he said slowly.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Say yes, sir or no, sir. That shows respect,” Dean instructed.

“Yes, sir,” Jack said and then looked down at the floor. Dean released his arm and Jack went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Dean got himself a beer from the mini-fridge and popped the cap and tossed it in the wastebasket. He brought the bottle to his lips and took a long sip.

“Dean, was that necessary?”

“Got the point across. He’s taking a bath,” Dean said, hearing the water splashing in the next room.

“Yeah, but I don’t think spanking is the right approach with Jack. Remember, what happens when he gets angry or scared?” Sam said.

“Yeah, I know. I figured that he’s obeyed me so far. Why not try this method?”

“And what happens when he’s older and stronger and spanking no longer hurts him? What then?

“We may not have to worry about that. When the kid goes off the rails, I’ll take care of it. It probably won’t be that much longer anyway. Kid’s got a temper,” Dean says, sitting on the bed and propping himself up with the pillow behind him.

Sam just sighs and goes back to looking at his laptop. 

Ten minutes later, Jack opens the bathroom door and is standing there naked and wet. Sam looks up and then jumps up from the table. 

“Uh, Jack did you dry off? You take the towel and rub it on your skin to dry off.” Sam said and then took him back into the bathroom to help him. Once Jack is dry, they come out of the bathroom, with Sam carrying Jack’s dirty clothes. Sam gets Jack’s pajamas and a clean pair of underwear from the duffel bag and hands them to Jack. He puts them on and he looks up at Sam.

“You were right? I do feel better now,” he says grinning.

“Okay, buddy. It’s late. Time for bed.”

Jack looks around the room. “There’s not a couch. Where am I gonna sleep?”

“You can sleep in the bed with me.”

Sam pulls back the covers and Jack grins and hops onto the bed. He scoots over to the far side and Sam covers him up.

“Okay, I’m still looking at stuff on my computer so you lay down and close your eyes.”

“Okay. Night, Sam. Night, Dean, uhm, I mean sir.”

Dean chuckled to himself and looked at Sam with a self-satisfied smile.

“Night, Jack,” Sam said and then went back to his laptop.

\---------------

The next morning, Sam and Dean responded to the call about a woman found dead in her car on Route 19. Dean told Jack to wait in the car and told him there would be consequences if he disobeyed. Sam talked to the local authorities and then walked toward Dean.

“Well? Get anything?” Dean asked. They both started walking toward the victim’s car.

“Yeah, cops found the victim, Gloria Simon, about an hour ago. Something ripped her apart.”

“Our kind of something?”

“No. Gloria was on the phone with roadside assistance when she died. The operator said she was talking to someone named Scotty.”

“And?”

“According to the cops, Scotty is her son. Was her son. He drowned in ‘96,” Sam said, stopping now to peer into the car.

Dean pulled out the EMF meter and turned it on, shielding it from the real police officers. Nothing happened.

“So we got two ghosts in two days and no EMF,” Dean said, putting the EMF meter back inside his coat pocket.

“So?”

“So, aside from getting dead, what do Gloria and Wes have in common?”

\-----------------

Castiel is still walking, searching for anyone or anything that can tell him where he is. As he walks past, a black substance materializes from the ground and starts to take shape.

\----------------

Dean and Jack waited in the car while Sam went in to get the official report at the Madison Police Department.

“I’m hungry,” Jack said, leaning over the backseat.

“Look in the snack bag,” Dean said as he pressed Diana’s number in his contacts list.

Jack looked in the bag but there was an empty bag of chips, 2 Oreo cookies that were mostly crumbled bits now, and a package of beef jerky.

“There’s only beef jerky and that’s gross,” Jack said, throwing the bag back on the seat.

“I’ll get you something in a minute. Now pipe down.”

“Hi, Dean,” Diana answered excitedly.

“Hey, sweetheart. You sound happy.”

“I am. I had a very, sexy dream about you last night. You wanna hear what we did to each other?”

Dean definitely did but knew it was not the right time or place.

“Uh, yeah, but now isn’t a good time. Not alone, waiting outside the police department for Sam to get some information about our case.”

“How’s it going? With Jack along, I mean?”

“He’s been helping,” Dean said, thinking of him digging up a grave.

“So he hasn’t gotten on your nerves and he’s behaving?” Diana asked, skeptically.

“Well, I wouldn’t say that.”

“Can I talk to him?”

“Sure. Jack, Diana wants to talk to you,” he said, handing his phone to Jack.

“Hi, Diana,” Jack said, smiling widely now with his eyes twinkling with delight.

“Hi, Jack. Are you having a good time?”

“Yeah. I’ve watched more Clone Wars on Sam’s laptop in the car, and then cartoons in the hotel, and did some digging, and took a bath, and then slept in the bed with Sam. He makes loud breathing noises when he sleeps.”

Diana laughed at that. “So does Dean when he’s really tired. It’s called snoring. So are you listening and doing what Sam and Dean tell you to do?”

“I’m trying to but it’s hard. I get bored just sitting in the car waiting. And I got a toy game with my chicken nuggets last night but I haven’t gotten to play with it yet. Dean told me I couldn’t play with it because I needed to take a bath and then he got mad and hit me.”

“Jack, I told you why I spanked you. It was because you needed a bath and you were being disrespectful,” Dean said, feeling his frustration rising with the boy and the fact that he told Diana that he had hit him.

Diana had heard what Dean said.

“Jack, you need to try to do what Dean says even if you don’t understand why you need to do it or don’t really want to do it, okay?”

“Okay. So how is Zach?”

“He’s fine. He’s asleep right now. Jack, it’s good talking to you but let me talk back to Dean.”

“Okay,” Jack said and then handed the phone back to Dean.

“Hey, so let me explain before you get all mad,” Dean began.

“No. I heard you and it’s fine. He needed a bath and he didn’t want to take one because he wanted to play with his game, and he mouthed off or copped an attitude, and you spanked him.”

“Yeah. That’s exactly what happened. So you think I did the right thing?”

“How many times did you hit him?”

“Just one good swat to the behind. He felt it and he straightened right up.”

“Okay. I’m totally fine with that. I honestly didn’t think we would need to have the discipline discussion this early into parenthood, but these are unusual circumstances that we’re dealing with.”

“Yeah, but to be honest, I’m not Jack’s dad and you’re not his mom. We’re kind of like a surrogate aunt and uncle right now.”

“Yeah. A little suggestion. If he’s spending time waiting in the car, let him play his game now in the car. Or play games with him in the car while driving. Thing’s to occupy his mind, so he’s not so bored.”

“Got it. We’ll do that. Thanks. Okay, but now I need to get him something to eat. He’s hungry. Actually, I am too.”

“Okay. Be careful. I love you and I’m counting the hours until I can see you again. I want to recreate my dream with you.”

“I can’t wait. Love you too. Give Zach a kiss for me.”

“I will. Bye.”

Dean hung up and smiled.

“Okay, kiddo. Let’s get something to eat,” he said and then opened the door and got out. 

Jack continued to sit in the car. “Come on. You’re going with me.”

Jack opened the door and jumped out, smiling up at Dean. Dean started walking and Jack followed. Dean approached the corner of the street and stopped suddenly and Jack ran into him from behind. Dean turned and looked down at him.

“Take my hand,” Dean said, and stretched it out toward Jack. Jack took his hand and felt Dean grip it. He looked up worried that Dean was mad but he wasn’t even looking at him now. Dean was looking first one direction and then the other direction and then started walking across the street. Jack had to move faster to keep up with Dean’s long strides but he didn’t mind. Jack saw a small truck with people standing in line or sitting on benches. The sign said “Doug’s Dogs” and he wondered to himself. They stood in line and then the person in front of Dean moved away. “Hi. Let me have two dogs with everything and then one plain, and three lemonades, please,” Dean said. Dean let go of Jack’s hand and reached for his wallet in his back pocket.

Jack saw some kids playing on a swing set nearby and ran toward them.

“Jack!” Dean shouted. Jack stopped and turned around looking at Dean. “Get back over here.”

Jack knew better than to disobey and he walked slowly back to Dean’s side. Dean leaned down and spoke into Jack’s ear. “You don’t run away from me like that. Where were you going?”

“I wanted to play with those kids on the swing,” Jack said innocently while still watching the kids play.

“Well, if you eat your lunch, then you can play for a few minutes. Understand?”

“Yes,” Jack said looking up at Dean as he stood back up straight. Dean raised his eyebrows at Jack.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes sir,” Jack said quickly. The food was ready and Dean picked up the tray and they moved to a table and sat down. Dean placed a drink and the hotdog in front of Jack, and then he got his own drink and sucked on the straw. Dean took a bite of his food and then noticed Jack just staring down at his food.

“What’s wrong? Oh, you want ketchup on it.” Dean asked, and then grabbed one of the tiny packets, opened it with his teeth, and then squirted it on the hotdog. “There you go.”

Jack continued to stare down at it.

“Now, what is it?” Dean asked.

“Is this made from a dog?” Jack asked.

Dean chuckled, understanding better Jack’s hesitation.

“No. No dogs are in this. It’s just called a hotdog. It’s good. Try it.”

Jack picked up the hotdog and cautiously took a bite. He chewed and then smiled at Dean.

“It is good. I like hotdogs, and chicken nuggets, hamburgers, and fries, and candy. But not too much at once.”

“That’s right.” 

Sam comes out of the Madison Police Department with the official report and looks around for Dean and Jack who aren’t in the car. He looks up and spots them across the street and walks in their direction.

“Hey guys,” he says and then sits down at the table, placing the report on the table between him and Dean.

“Got you lunch,” Dean says, before taking another bite of his dog. 

“Thanks,” Sam says and reaches for his hotdog and drink.

“Sam. I like hotdogs. And they’re not made from dogs either,” Jack said, enthusiastically.

“I know that, buddy. So everything okay while I was inside?” Sam asked, looking at Dean.

“Yeah. Jack tried to run away from me while we were ordering the food. He wants to play with the other kids on the swing. I told him he has to eat first.”

“Yeah, that’s right, Jack. Important stuff first and then the fun stuff,” Sam said smiling at Jack who was munching away on his hotdog.

Jack drank some of his drink and then said, “Can I go play now?”

Dean and Sam looked at the small bite of bun that was left on the wrapper and both nodded. Jack jumped up and ran over to the other kids.

“Stay where we can see you and you can see us,” Sam yelled after.

Dean had finished eating and opened the file folder, looking at the papers.

“What’s this? Her diary?” Dean asked.

Sam sucked on his drink before answering. “It’s a grief journal. Cops found one at the first crime scene also. Wes and Gloria were both seeing the same grief counselor, Mia Vallens. And apparently, she gives homework.”

Dean scoffs. “Shrinks, snake oil for the mind.”

“Or how healthy people deal.”

“Yeah? All right, let’s see how good old Gloria was dealing. Here you go. “And now that I’ve achieved catharsis, I can truly see the program works.” The program? Come on, man. I mean, she’s one Kool-Aid away from Jonestown. What’d Wes’ journal say?”

“More of the same. Um, he was really into the whole catharsis thing.”

“Yeah, sure. Who wouldn’t be? I mean, it’s like another word for “happy ending”,” Dean said, glancing over at the swings to spot Jack coming down the slide. Jack hopped up and ran back around to climb the ladder for another turn. Dean smiled before he realized it. “So let’s say that Hannibal chick is a medium, right? She’s talkin’ to spirits, she’s pissing them off somehow. A ghost shows up, notches a kill, and takes off.”

“Yeah, but then, what? Once it’s gone, no EMF?”

Dean just shrugs and takes another sip from his lemonade.

“All right, say you’re right. We can’t go in as FBI, not with doctor-patient confidentiality,” Sam says.

“All right. So we’ll have to go in as something else,” Dean says.

Dean and Sam watched Jack playing on the swing set. He had made friends with another little boy and they were running around the swings chasing each other. They let him play for about 10 more minutes and then they left and headed back to the hotel to change clothes. They explained to Jack what they were doing and he said he understood even though he would have to lie. Dean told him it was okay and he wouldn’t be in trouble.

\--------------

Dean pulled the Impala up in front of the address. A sign out front of the two-story house said Vallens Family Therapy. 

“This is a dumb idea,” Dean said walking up the sidewalk.

“Just follow my lead,” Sam said.

Jack followed along behind.

“Yeah, doctor’s gonna eat our liver with some fava beans and a bottle of Chianti,” Dean said sarcastically.

“Hello,” said a man who had just exited the house, but Sam and Dean brushed on past the man. Jack stopped and stuck out his hand to shake hands like Ryan had taught him and said, “Hello.”

The man looked at him strangely at first but then said “Hello. And what’s your name?”

“Jack!” Dean yelled and Jack quickly rushed into the office without even looking back at the man.

Sam walked into the foyer with Dean and Jack close behind. There was a man near a desk with file folders in his hands.

“Can I help you?”

“Yeah, we’re hoping to see the doctor,” Sam said.

“Oh, I’m sorry. You caught us right at the end of our day. Maybe tomorrow.”

“No, today’s good,” Dean said. “Like right now,” Dean said, taking a step forward toward the nerdy-looking man with glasses. 

“He, uh,...We just need a moment of her time,” Sam said, trying to explain.

Mia Vallens had come down the stairs and saw the two men and the boy.

“You’ve lost someone recently?” she asked.

“No,” Dean said quickly.

Sam and Jack turned to look at her.

“My mommy,” Jack said quickly.

“Our mother. We’re having a difficult time,” Sam added quickly.

“Mia Vallens,” she said, walking toward Dean and shaking his hand.

“Hi, I’m Dean.” 

“That’s our little brother, Jack, and I’m Sam,” he said, shaking her hand as well.

“I see. Please, this way,” she said and walked off down the hall. 

Sam looked at Dean and then they all followed her.

Dean put his hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Listen, kid, you speak when I tell you to speak, okay?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good.”

They all go in and sit down. Sam is on one end of the couch with Dean at the other end. Jack is sitting in a chair across from them and the doctor is sitting in another chair at the end of the couch.

“Your mother, she passed suddenly?”

“Uh, yeah,” Sam said.

“Most of the people I see are in the same boat. No warning, no goodbye, no closure.”

“Right, yeah. Pretty much the same for us. So how does this usually work? You know, with your patients?” Sam asked.

“Usually they just start talking about the person they’ve lost.”

“All right, well, Mom was great, and now she’s dead. What’s the deal with catharsis?” Dean says suddenly. He wants to move this along and get out of there.

“I’m sorry?” the doctor asked confused.

“Uh, we were wondering what that is. A patient of yours, Gloria Simon, she referred us. She’s a family friend,” Sam said, trying to cover for Dean’s blunt question.

“I don’t talk about my patients and Gloria wasn’t supposed to talk about me.”

“Sure. Um, got it. But your process-,” Sam continued. 

“My program is a range of things. Talk therapy, meditation. You ever journal?”

“Our Dad did,” Sam says grinning. Dean just stares at the back of Sam’s head and rolls his eyes.

“Dean? You journal?”

“Ever since I was a little girl,” he says snarkily.

She chuckles at his response. “You think this shrink stuff is a load of crap. Am I right?”

“How’d you guess?”

“Then why are you here?”

“Because we all agreed we’d give it a shot, right?” Sam said looking at Jack. Jack nodded.

“Right?” Sam looked at Dean now. Dean just glared back at Sam and then looked at the doctor and grinned.

“My brother, he’s not...He’s not processing his grief.”

“Really? No, I’m…” Dean chuckled. “No, I’m good, actually,” Dean said. “With death, closure, whole freakin’ bottle of Jack.”

“Are you?” Sam asks looking over at Dean.

“Yeah, because I know that Mom’s dead, and I know that she’s not coming back.”

“Okay, I hear what you’re saying. I just wish…”

“You wish he’d be more open to therapy?”

Dean scoffs and shakes his head.

“Sure. Exactly,” Sam says to the doctor.

“All, right, this is a safe place, right, doc?” Dean asks.

She nods and smiles back at him.

“Okay. My brother’s delusional.”

“Dean.”

“You said you wanted to give this a shot, right? Here we go. He won’t even admit that Mom’s dead. Won’t even admit it.”

“Stop,” Sam says, giving Dean a serious look.

“Because if he admits it, then it’s real. If it’s real, then he has to deal with it, and he can’t handle that.”

“Right, because this is so easy for you, huh?”

“No, it’s not easy.”

“Yeah, but at least you had a relationship with Mom. I mean, who would she always call? Who did she look to for everything?” Sam said with anger in his voice now.

“Okay,” Dean said with a shrug and looks away from Sam.

“You had something with her I never had. And now I’m just supposed to accept that I never will have it?”

The doctor and Jack have watched the exchange between Sam and Dean. Sam suddenly gets up from the couch and storms out of the room and closes the door behind him. Jack watches him leave. He feels tears stinging at his eyes but doesn’t want to let it show so he blinks quickly.

\----------------

In the lobby, Sam helps himself to a drink of water from the dispenser. As he drinks, he spots the Private sign across the stairs. He uses the opportunity to explore and steps over the roped-off area and advances up the stairs. He spots a bloodstain on one of the stair spindles and becomes more cautious and alert. He draws his gun from his pocket. He opens a door and it is the bathroom. He enters and turns on the light. He then notices a tub with a clear shower curtain. There is a bloodstain on the curtain. He cautiously pulls back the curtain and sees skin, hair, and blood in the tub. He knows that they’re dealing with a shapeshifter now.

\----------------

Dean takes a drink from his flask and then screws the top back on and puts it back in his jacket pocket. He notices the doctor looking at him.

“Problem?”

“You just upset your brother so much, he had to leave the room. And Jack? Look at him.”

Dean glances over at Jack.

“He’s terrified of you.”

“No. No, we’re simpatico. Right, kid?”

“We’re simp, uh, simp. Yes sir.”

“Convincing. You’re angry, Dean.”

“And?”

“And if you don’t want to do anything about it, that’s your business. But you’re aiming it at everyone in your life.”

The door suddenly opens and Sam enters with his gun drawn.

“She’s a shapeshifter!” he says.

“No. No,” Mia says jumping up and holding her hands out toward Sam.

“I found hair and teeth. You must’ve shed your skin, what, a couple of hours ago?”

Dean has gotten up and also has his gun drawn on the doctor.

“And here, I just thought she was annoying,” said Dean.

“What’s going on?” asked Jack, looking frightened.

“Doc’s a monster. She killed her patients,” Dean says.

“No! No, No. I am what you say, but I have never killed anyone.”

“Then what are you doing here?” Sam asked.

“I’m helping people. My patients, I shift into the person that they’ve lost, so that they could see them one last time so that they can say goodbye.”

“Well, Wes Bailey. Gloria Simon. They’re both dead,” Dean said.

“What?” Mia says shocked.

“Gloria was killed by her son or at least someone who looked like him,” Dean said.

“Three nights ago, Wes was killed by somebody who looked like his dead wife,” says Sam.

“So you wanna tell us how you’re innocent again?” Dean asked.

“Okay, I, um...I have an alibi for Wes. I volunteer at the women’s shelter downtown. I was there that night. You can call them. I know you guys are hunters. But please, I am telling you the truth.”

\-----------------

Cas is still walking and looking around. 

“I know you’re there. I can feel you,” he says.

“Hello.”

Castiel turns to see his exact twin staring back at him.

“What are you?” he asks.

“Oh, I’m just your friendly neighborhood cosmic entity,” it replies with a nasal voice.

“Why do you look like me?” Cas asks.

“Oh, yes. Yes. Well, I show up in my real form, and you freak out, rip out your own eyes, et cetera. That would be embarrassing, wouldn’t it, for both of us?”

“What is this place?”

“Oh, yes. Excellent question. You see, before God and Amara, creation, destruction, Heaven, Hell, your precious little Earth, what was there?”

“Nothing.”

“Yes. That’s right. Nothing. Nothing but empty. And you are soaking in it. Angels and demons, you all come here when you die.” 

“Every angel that ever died is here?” asked Castiel.

“Yes, sleeping an endless peaceful sleep. You know, I...I was sleeping, too. Hey, uh, since we’re pals, there’s something I’ve gotta know. I’ve just gotta ask. Why are you awake? ‘Cause fun fact. In all of forever, nothing ever wakes up here. I mean, ever. Ever. And second fun fact, when you woke up, I woke up, and I don’t like being awake. So what’s up, smart guy?”

“I don’t know,” Cas responds.

“Well, think!”

“The Winchesters. Sam and Dean, they must’ve made a deal.”

“No. No, no, no. Not with me, and I’m...I’m the only one that has any pull here. Not Heaven, not Hell, not G-O-D himself. So think harder. Rack that perky little brain of yours,” the entity said tapping Cas’s forehead now.

“Stay away from me,” Cas says.

“Okay, fine. I’ll rack it for you,” the entity says and then reaches out grabbing Cas’s head. Cas screams out in pain and falls down to his knees. 

\----------------

“All right. Her alibi checks out,” Dean says, coming back into the room.

“What?” Sam says surprised.

Mia sighs in relief hoping that the hunters won’t kill her.

“Yeah, I’m surprised too.”

“Okay. Well, if you’re not doing this, who is?” Sam asks.

“Oh, God. I think I know,” Mia says and then turns to retrieve a keepsake box from the desk. She pulls out a polaroid picture and shows it to Sam and Dean. “His name is Buddy. When we got together, I was young and stupid. He’s a shifter, like me. The only one I’d ever met other than my mother. But he liked hurting people.”

“Did he hurt you?” Jack asked suddenly with so much concern in his little voice.

She nods slowly. “I left. Changed my face, my name. Buddy wouldn’t just kill people. He’d ruin their lives. He said he liked to see the look on their face when they realized they had nothing left. What I’m doing here...I know it can’t make up for what...What he...What we did, but I’m trying.” 

“If Buddy is doing this, he’s targeting your patients. So who else has access to this office, your notes, your appointments?” Sam asked.

“Patients and staff are in here all day.”

“If you had to pick one,” Dean asked her.

“Uh, Tom, my assistant.”

“I’ll check it out,” Dean said.

“I’ll come with-” Jack said suddenly.

“Uh…” Dean started to protest but Sam gave him a look. “Fine. Whatever,” he said and then left the room, with Jack following close behind him.

Dean pulls up at the assistant’s address and turns to look at Jack in the backseat.

“All right. Stay in the car.”

“Dean, I just...I wanna help. Sam told me about the plan for your mother.”

“Well, there’s something you should know. Sam’s plans don’t always work out. Wait here,” Dean says and gets out of the car and closes the door. Jack thinks about what Dean has said and looks sad.

\---------------

“Yeah, yeah, no. I...All right. Got it. Thanks,” Sam says into his phone and then hangs up.

“What?”

“Dean says Tom is in the clear.”

“How do you know?”

“He...He handed him a silver dollar. Didn’t burn. Turns out your assistant’s just a nice guy with five cats,” Sam said. Sam chuckled then.

“What’s so funny?”

“Dean’s allergic to cats.”

“What are you doing?” Mia asked Sam, who is now looking at her computer.

“I’m scrubbing your security cam footage. If anyone’s eyes flare…”

“Then they’re the shifter.”

“Exactly. So tell me, how exactly does this work with your patients? You show up as their dead relatives, and they think what?”

“Honestly? They don’t really care. They chalk it up to hypnotism, a lucid dream. They explain it away because, at the end of the day, they get to say goodbye.”

“Hmm...And that works?”

“Mmm-hmm. People? We’re hardwired to want closure. You know? You never got a chance to say goodbye either, did you?”

Sam just shrugs still looking at the video. “Whoa, whoa. Check this out,” he says as he zooms in on the man that Jack had talked to when they had first arrived. “There. Who’s that?”

“That’s John Driscoll. I only started seeing him a few weeks ago.”

\--------------

Cas is headfirst down on the floor still on his knees.

“What did...What did you do to me?” he asks, still trying to catch his breath. 

“I read your mind, such as it is,” the entity says.

Cas slowly looks up at his double.

“What do you want?”

“What do I want? I want you to shut up. I want...Hmm. Having you awake, it’s like a gnat flew right up here and it’s trapped and it’s buzzing,” the entity said, pointing to its head.

“Having me awake causes you pain?” Cas asked.

“If you can’t sleep, I can’t sleep. Yeah? And I like to sleep. I need to sleep.”

“Then get rid of me.”

“Oh, I should, should I?” 

“Send me back to Earth.”

“Or I throw you so deep into the empty, that you can’t bother me anymore. Hmm?”

“Except you know that won’t work or you would’ve done it already,” Cas says, angrily.

“Pretty smart. Pretty smart, dummy.”

“Send me back.”

“That’s not part of the deal. Mmm-mmm. No. Besides, you don’t want to go back.”

“Yes, I do. Sam and Dean need me,” Cas says.

“Oh, save it,” the entity says walking toward Cas. He kneels in front of him and taps the top of his head. “I have tiptoed through all your little tulips. Your memories, your little feelings, yes. I know what you hate. I know who you love, what you fear. There is nothing for you back there. No. Here. Let me show you.” 

The fake Cas reaches out both hands touching Cas on either side of his head. Cas screams out in pain again. Cas sees visions of when his grace was extracted by Metatron, when Lucifer stabbed him, killing him, and when he walked into the lake with all the Leviathans on board and he exploded in the water. The entity releases him and he collapses on the floor.

\----------------

Dr. Vallens opens the door for Dean and Jack.

“Where’s Sam?” Dean asks after coming back into the office.

“Buddy is posing as one of my patients. Sam traced his phone. I let him take my car. He left about 10 minutes ago,” she informed him.

“He didn’t call me,” Dean said, looking concerned.

“Well, can you blame him?” she said, referring to the comments in the earlier therapy session.

Dean gives Jack a look and then steps away to call Sam.

“Mia?” Jack says looking up at her. “Can I talk to you?”

“Of course, you can. Come on,” she says and leads him back to the therapy room.

Dean is still trying to reach Sam. He had to redial again.

“Come on, Sam. Pick up the phone.”

Jack is anxious to talk to her before Dean returns. He had been scared and upset the whole time before when Sam and Dean were arguing about their mom. He wanted to ask the doctor questions but Dean had told him not to speak unless he gave him permission to do so.

“Sam and Dean aren’t my real brothers. Sometimes we have to lie. I don’t understand it,” he said even before sitting down on the couch. Mia thinks about what he has said and then sits down beside him.

“My mommy died when I was born,” he continued. He then opens Sam’s laptop and plays the recorded message for the doctor. She watches and listens closely. “I never met her. This is all I have to remember her. I just...I need to see her. Please,” he says as tears are in his eyes now.

The doctor nods and then closes the laptop. She places her hand on Jack’s shoulder and tells him to shut his eyes and he does. The doctor stands and moves in front of him.

“You can look now,” the doctor says.

Jack slowly opens his eyes to see his mom, Kelly. The shapeshifter has morphed into an exact copy of Kelly and even her voice sounds like his mother’s from the recording.

“Mom?”

“Hi, Jack.”

She comes over and sits down on the couch and takes Jack into her arms hugging the boy. Jack is crying but he holds onto his mom tightly. 

“It’s okay,” she says and rubs his back soothingly.

“I’m scared,” Jack says.

His mom pulls back and looks into Jack’s eyes. “Why? Why are you scared?”

“Sam thinks you were right, that I’m good. He wants me to believe it, and I wanna believe it, too. It’s just, I...I’ve hurt people. I didn’t mean to. It was an accident. And I know I should feel bad, and I say I feel bad, but most of the time...I don’t feel anything. And that’s why I think maybe...maybe I’m a monster.”

“Jack. It doesn’t matter what you are. It matters what you do. And even monsters can do good in this world,” the doctor said, knowing that that is what she has tried to do with her life.

Jack smiles at her now. “You really believe that?”

“I have to. I have to,” she says and again draws Jack into another hug.

\------------------

Dean’s cell phone rings and he answers it.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Hey, I...I was too late. Shifter’s gone. Driscoll is dead,” Sam reported.

“Damn it. All right. Well, get back here.”

“Yeah. On my way.”

Dean hangs up the phone.

“Well, that was too freakin’ easy,” he says, and then looks down at the real Dean lying unconscious on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Mia comes out of the bathroom after shedding the skin of Jack’s mother. She adjusts her necklace and then smiles at Jack as she approaches him. She offers out her arms to Jack for another hug and he happily accepts. 

“Thank you for letting me see my mommy,” he says.

She smiles back at him as they release each other. 

Dean bursts through the doors and looks at them. He goes over to the fireplace and picks up an iron poker from the set. 

“Dean?” Jack says questioningly.

Dean approaches and hits Jack in the head with the poker knocking him unconscious. Jack falls face down on the floor.

Mia looks on in fear. She stares at Dean and then he pulls the skin from his face and drops it to the floor. He continues to peel the skin and hair off to reveal that it is really Buddy, the shapeshifter ex-boyfriend that has been killing all of her patients.

“Hey, baby,” Buddy says, smiling at her.

\-------------

“Come on, Castiel,” the entity says as the real Cas is now awake and struggling to get up from the floor. “Wouldn’t you rather be a fond memory than a constant, festering disappointment?”

The entity kicks Cas in the stomach and he grunts and rolls over on his side. 

“Let’s just lay down. Let’s just try and sleep. Hmm?” the entity says, stroking Cas’s back and head. “Infinite peace, yes? No regrets. No pain. Kiddo, save yourself.”

Cas slowly looks up at his double. “I’m already saved,” he says but then the entity kicks Cas again in the stomach. Cas groans again but this time Cas pushes himself up. “You can prance and you can preen, and you can scream and yell,” Cas says, as he has now managed to raise up on his knees, “and remind me of my failings, but somehow I’m awake. And I will stay awake and I will keep you awake until we both go insane.”

The entity is furious and he punches Cas in the face and he again groans in pain. Cas now manages to stand up.

“I will fight you. Fight you and fight you forever,” he says, standing face to face with himself.

His double shakes his head. “No. No.”

“Release me,” Castiel says, staring at himself with his jaw clenched and fire in his eyes. He won’t give up and the entity knows it. “Release me,” he says again, inching closer until their noses are practically touching.

\-----------------

Buddy handcuffs a still unconscious Dean to the fireplace screen. Jack is propped up on the other side of the fireplace leaning against it. He’s just a little boy so he doesn’t worry about tying him up.

“Buddy, what are you doing?” Mia pleads.

“What am I doing?”

“Yeah.

While they’re talking, Dean wakes up and sees that he’s handcuffed and also sees an unconscious Jack beside him. He also hears Buddy and Mia talking, and wonders where Sam is.

“What am I doing? What are you doing, huh?” Buddy says. “You think you can just leave? Build this whole new life for yourself without me? Huh?” Buddy says as he’s circling a frightened Mia.

“Kid,” Dean says, trying to wake Jack.

Buddy turns toward Dean now. “Oh, you’re up.”

Buddy starts toward him but Mia jumps in front of him. “Wait, no, no, no, no! Don’t hurt them,” she begs.

“Oh, you’re begging for hunters? That’s not my girl,” Buddy says.

“I’m not your girl,” Mia says with defiance.

“You always did think you were too good for me, even though I gave you everything.”

“Jack,” Dean whispers toward the boy and he sees him shift slightly.

“You used me!” Mia shouted.

“Yeah, well, welcome to the world, sweetheart. Everybody uses everybody,” Buddy says.

“You gotta snap these cuffs,” Dean whispers to him. Jack turns his head toward Dean, still groggy from being hit in the head.

“I can’t,” he says, weakly.

“I never stopped looking for you,” Buddy says. “And when I found this place when I saw…”

“Yes, you can,” Dean whispers.

“All the warm, fuzzy good you were doing,” Buddy says, as he reaches out and grabs Mia’s chin squeezing it roughly, “I couldn’t let you have that.”

“Sammy believes in you, and when he believes, he’ll go hell-for-leather,” Dean says. 

“So I took it all away, and it was fun,” Buddy taunts.

“But you gotta try,” Dean says, trying to get through to Jack.

“You’re...You’re a “ Mia chokes out at Buddy.

“What? A monster? Well, so are you,” Buddy says staring into Mia’s eyes. “And it’s about time you embraced that. So I’m not gonna kill those boys. You are,” he says, taking out Dean’s gun from his waistband. “You end them, or you die, courtesy of Tweedledee’s silver bullets.”

Dean looks over at Buddy and Mia now with a worried look on his face.

“So what’s it gonna be, princess?” Buddy says, aiming the gun at Mia’s heart now. Mia stretches out her arms to the sides and then stares back at Buddy.

“Shoot me.”

Buddy pauses, not expecting her answer. “Shoot me!” she yells at him.

Buddy hears a car door close and then looks over at the computer screen and sees Sam approaching the house. He smiles and laughs.

“Look. Baby brother,” he says, looking over at Dean now. Buddy takes the gun and moves toward the door.

“No! No!” Mia shouts.

Dean is in a panic to stop Buddy from killing Sam.

“Stop!” Mia says, pulling at Buddy from behind.

“Like shooting hunters in a barrel,” he says, with Dean’s gun pointed at the door waiting for Sam to appear.

“Sam, no!” Dean yells out a warning. 

Buddy advances and punches Dean in the face, knocking him out again.

Sam enters the house and looks upstairs. “Dean?” he calls out.

“Sam!” Buddy calls out.

Sam draws his gun from his waistband and approaches the double doors cautiously.

“We’re in here!” Buddy says sounding exactly like Dean.

“Stop,” Mia says, and Buddy jumps up coming toward her. He grabs her and covers her mouth so that she can’t warn Sam. Buddy again aims the gun at the doors.

Jack is now awake and looks over at Buddy holding Mia. He hears Sam’s footsteps and then sees the door slowly opening. Sam appears in the doorway. He’s worried about Sam’s safety and immediately stretches out his arm. His eyes glow yellow and he shouts, “No!”

An energy force shoots from Jack’s hand and Mia is thrown toward the floor and Buddy is raised up into the air. Buddy fires the gun and the bullet is racing toward Sam’s chest. Jack uses his powers and the bullet suddenly changes trajectory and hits the wall instead. Sam flinches and then looks over at Jack, who still has his arm outstretched and his eyes are still glowing. Buddy slams against the wall and falls with a thud to the floor grunting in pain. Buddy jumps back up but Sam brings his gun up and shoots Buddy, who falls back against the wall as his dead body slides slowly down to the floor. Jack is exhausted and is breathing heavily but feels better knowing that Sam is now safe.

\----------------

Mia is leaning over Buddy’s dead body. Dean is awake now and is standing with Jack and Sam as they are preparing to leave.

“Are you sure about this?” Dean asks.

“What Buddy did was my fault. I should have...You guys can go,” she said rising to her feet now. “I’ll take care of him. You know, I just...I just wanted to help people.”

“You helped me,” Jack said suddenly.

\--------------

Back at the bunker, Jack is in the kitchen and gets himself a glass of water from the sink. Dean walks into the kitchen and sees him but continues on to the fridge. He gets two beers and uncaps them both.

“Hey,” Jack says.

“Hey,” Dean replies. Dean walks over to him. “You did good today, Jack.” 

Dean gives him a light pat on his back and then Dean walks away. Jack smiles to himself.

Dean walks out to the Library, where Sam is sitting at a table reading a book. Dean offers his brother a beer and Sam looks up at him and then takes the beer. Dean walks past him and sits on the edge of the table.

“Listen, man, back at Mia’s, I was out of line. I’m sorry for being a...a dick lately,” Dean says sincerely.

Sam sets the beer down on the table. “Thanks,” Sam says looking over at Dean.

“And maybe you’re right about the kid. I mean, he tries. I’ll give him that. And he tapped his powers, saved our asses, so that’s a win.”

“Yeah. I guess,” Sam said, closing his book now with a smack and setting it down on the table.

“What’s up?” Dean asks, glancing over at Sam.

“What if you’re right? About Mom. What if she is dead, and I’m just in denial?”

“Don’t say that.”

“What?” Sam asks, questioningly. “You’ve been wanting me to admit that since it happened.”

“I know I have, but don’t say that. I need you to keep the faith. For both of us. ‘Cause right now, I...Right now, I don’t believe in a damn thing,” Dean says, looking defeated and tired.

Sam can’t believe this attitude from his brother. He’s glad that he is beginning to think Jack isn’t all bad and that there is a possibility that their mom could still be alive. Sam also knows that Dean still loves Diana and that she loves Dean, but they’ve still got issues to work through. Sam realizes that Dean is grieving over the death of Castiel and he has to work through that pain. Hopefully, something that Mia said in the therapy session will comfort Dean and allow him to move through his grief.

\----------------

Dean is in his room sitting propped up on his bed. He gets his phone and presses the button. It rings several times before she answers.

“Hey? It’s late. Where are you?” Diana says still groggy from being awakened by his call.

“Home. I just needed to hear your voice,” Dean said.

“Are you okay? Is something wrong?”

“No, we’re fine. We’re all fine. Jack...he did good on the trip. He’s pretty tired though.”

“I’m glad he behaved for you.”

“Did more than that. He saved our bacon. We were dealing with a shapeshifter. It got the jump on me and knocked me out.”

“Dean!” Diana exclaimed worriedly about his injuries.

“Just some bumps and bruises. Nothing that won’t heal in a couple of days. But Jack used his powers to stop the monster, saved Sam from a bullet, and…” Dean said before pausing, unsure if he should say it.

“And what?”

“Showed me that he’s not all bad. Maybe you and Sam are right. I need to give the kid a chance.”

“That’s great. I’m glad that everything worked out and nobody got hurt. And I’m glad that you’re warming up to Jack. He’s a little boy and he needs people to support him. And like it or not, he needs you to believe in him.”

“Yeah, I know. But...but…” Dean’s voice cracked and tears were filling his eyes and blurring his vision. He blinked several times and a few tears fell onto his shirt.

“But what?”

“I don’t know what I believe anymore. Mom’s gone and Sam’s started to doubt if she’s alive...but he needs to keep the faith. The one thing I have faith in and know for sure is that...Cas-” Dean swallowed the lump in his throat but he was sobbing now.

Diana heard the waver in his voice and knew he was crying.

“Honey? What do you need? What can I do to help?”

“Come home... I need you... I need Zach.”

Diana smiled but could feel her eyes watering now too. She had waited for Dean to say those words. Wanted for him to welcome her back home, where she belonged.

“I’m on my way. It may take me a little while to pack our things, but we’re coming.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

Diana hurriedly changed clothes and packed her suitcase with a few outfits. She could come back for the rest of her things tomorrow. She woke her dad up and told him the news. He didn’t seem happy but he knew it was what was best for Diana and Zach. They needed to all be together as a family and he would support that and even help whenever needed. He got up and helped her load her suitcase and Zach’s diaper bag, along with his other items in her car. He held his still sleeping grandson in his arms and kissed his cheek, before gently placing him in his car seat and buckling him in. He kissed his forehead one last time and then ducked out from the back door. 

“I’ll see you, tomorrow Dad,” Diana said suddenly.

“It already is tomorrow, honey. How about see you later today?” Ryan said, chuckling.

“Okay. Thanks again for everything,” she said as she came into his arms for a hug. Ryan hugged her tight and kissed her forehead and then let go.

“Drive safely. Don’t speed,” he said in true Dad fashion.

“I won’t. Dean’s waiting for us. He needs me,” she said and smiled.

She got into the car and then Ryan closed her door and stepped back. She started the engine and backed out of the driveway heading for home.

\--------------  
Dean was leaning on the trunk of Baby when he heard Diana’s car approach and then saw the headlights. She pulled in behind the Impala and stopped. She turned off the engine and opened her door and rushed into his arms. She almost knocked him backward with the force. He wrapped his arms around her and clung to her just as much as she was clinging to him. He heard her sobbing and held on tighter. Neither one of them needed to say a word. They were each giving and receiving what they had desperately needed for weeks. Each other’s touch, comfort, and love.

Diana finally pulled back and looked up into Dean’s eyes. 

“I’ve waited for this moment. For you to ask me to come back.”

“I know and I’m sorry that it took me so long. Forgive me for being so stubborn?”

“Yes, if you’ll forgive me for trying to tell you how you should feel about a strange little boy when you’re grieving over your best friend and missing your mother.”

“I don’t deserve you, but I’m glad that you still love me and take me back every time,” Dean said.

He slowly tilted his head down to meet her lips and she accepted his kiss and parted her lips as his tongue pressed inside. She could taste the toothpaste and mouthwash on his breath and inwardly smiled that he had prepared for her. She suddenly realized that in her haste, she hadn’t and worried that she had bad breath from being asleep. It wasn’t stopping him as his tongue slid back and forth over hers and licked at her bottom lip. His right hand was caressing her neck and she leaned into his touch.

Zach’s cries interrupted their kiss and they pulled back smiling at each other. Dean hurried to Zach’s side and unbuckled him from the car seat and lifted him, cradling him against his chest. He came back around while Diana was getting his diaper bag out from the other side. 

“He’s probably hungry. It’s been four hours since he’s fed. Do you want to feed him?” she asked.

“Sure. Let’s go inside,” said Dean as he started walking that way with Diana following. Dean sat down at the table, bouncing Zach and trying to soothe him, while Diana got one of the bottles and heated it up in the microwave. Zach was still crying and Dean knew it would wake Sam if it continued much longer.

“Sing to him. Dad’s been doing that and it works,” Diana suggested.

“What do I sing?” 

“Anything. Just whatever song you know.”

“Mamma told me when I was young,  
Come sit beside me, my only son,  
And listen closely to what I say,  
And if you do this it’ll help you some sunny day”

Diana smiled at Dean singing Simple Man to their son. The microwave beeped and she got out the bottle and shook it and then tested it on her arm. She grabbed a burping cloth and made her way over to Dean. Zach had quieted and stared up at his daddy during his singing. Dean took the bottle and popped it into Zach’s mouth and he sucked.

Dean smiled at his son and then looked up at Diana. 

“I’m sorry,” he said sincerely.

“For what?” she asked surprised at this sudden change from him smiling and singing to their son, to now looking so sad.

“You’ve had to do so much with Zach these last two weeks. And you’ve done it all alone. I should have been here, helping you.”

Diana smiled softly and reached out and touched his cheek. “I wasn’t alone. Dad was helping me. Yes, I would have preferred to be here with you, but that wasn’t possible. But I’m here now, and so are you. We’ll get through this together.”

She leaned in and kissed him again. It was sweet and soft and it meant that she had forgiven him and that was enough for him.

After feeding and burping Zach, he handed him back to Diana. She had already brought in her suitcase and had unpacked it in her old room with her other clothes. Dean went to Diana’s car and brought in the rest of Zach’s things. He carried the bassinet to his room and set it beside the bed. Diana followed and laid Zach down. He was already asleep again and hopefully, he would sleep for several hours.

Dean stripped off his clothes except for his boxers and sat down on the bed and waited for Diana to return from the bathroom. He wanted her in the worse way, but he wasn’t going to expect that she wanted to immediately fall into bed and have sex, even though she had told him about her dream a day or so ago. It was very late and she was tired. He was tired as well from the case and emotionally drained from talking about his feelings and the bout of grief that he felt over Mary and Cas. He laid down and thought he’d close his eyes for a few minutes.

Diana brushed her teeth and rinsed with mouthwash. She wanted to prepare herself for Dean as he had for her. She took a washcloth and filled the sink with warm water and a bar of soap. She washed her underarms, under her boobs, in between them, and each nipple, and especially her vagina. She had missed Dean’s touch. Their heavy petting session had lingered with her and the wet dream that she had last night was still on her mind. Now that Zach had been fed and was asleep again, they should have time to make love uninterrupted. She went to her old room and got a sexy teddy that she had only worn once but that one time was one in which Dean had done things to her that she still fantasized about to this day. She was anxious for a repeat. She slipped it on but her stomach still protrudes out from being pregnant. She was working out again and had lost about 15 pounds but she wasn’t back to her pre-pregnancy weight yet. Dr. Maloney told her that she was doing great and that breastfeeding helps you lose weight quickly and not to get discouraged. She took the teddy off and chose her maternity gown instead. It was silky and soft and made her feel smaller. She squirted a few spritzes of her perfume on her neck and stomach and then combed her hair again. She went to their room and opened the door and closed it softly and then turned around. Dean was lying on his back with his eyes closed. She turned off the light and slowly approached the bed. She used the flashlight on her phone and looked down at Zach who was sleeping peacefully. She sat down on her side of the bed and was ready to lay down when she heard him. He snored and she knew he was asleep. She sighed and then before she could get upset, she realized what a rough day Dean had just had. Being knocked out by a shapeshifter, admitting that Jack wasn’t all bad, finally allowing himself to grieve over Cas and Mary, and then breaking down and asking her to come home. She smiled and then laid down and snuggled up beside him. She gently raised his left arm and laid on his shoulder and chest and brought his arm around her. Dean stirred but only tightened his arm around her. She closed her eyes. She was home and she drifted off to sleep. 

Note: Lyrics from Simple Man by Lynyrd Skynyrd


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel awoke lying in a grassy field. He stood up and inspected his body for injuries but he saw no blood and he felt fine. He stared up into the sky and smiled as the sun beat down on his face. Somehow, he was back on Earth. The entity had released him from the Empty.

\----------------

Sam came back into the kitchen sweaty and breathing heavily from his morning run. He saw Dean standing in front of the microwave still looking tired.

“Hey, man. Is Diana here? I saw her car in the garage,” Sam said, grinning.

“Yeah, she and Zach came in the middle of the night. I’m heating up his bottle now.”

“Is everything alright with them?”

“Yeah. I called her and told her I wanted them back here with me. With us,” Dean said.

“Cool. Glad they’re home. Jack up yet?”

“Not yet. Diana wants to wake him up and then fix him a special breakfast.”

“He’s going to be so happy that she’s here,” Sam said, grabbing water from the fridge.

The microwave beeped and Dean got the bottle out. He shook it and then tested it on his arm.  
Dean left the room and headed back to his room where Diana was sitting up in bed holding Zach. He was crying and she was singing The Itsy Bitsy Spider to him but it wasn’t helping. Dean came into the room and handed her the bottle which she stuck in Zach’s mouth and he quieted down.

Dean laid back down in the bed on his side watching you feed Zach.

“That was the last bottle you know,” he said.

“Okay. I’ll make more when I’m done. Actually, I probably should do it while holding him.”

“You’re amazing. You were up most of the night and you’re up early feeding our son and going to cook breakfast for a kid you barely know. I’m exhausted but you look refreshed and beautiful. How do you do it?”

Diana smiled at him. “It’s all an act. I’m so tired right now, but I can’t take a nap until later after my class.”

“You’ve got class today?”

“Yep. From 1:00 - 2:00 p.m. every Wednesday. So if Zach wakes up during that time can you take care of him?” she asked.

“Sure. Hey so, sorry I zonked out on you last night,” he said rubbing your thigh softly underneath your gown.

“It’s okay. You had a rough day.”

“So, do you think you’ll have some energy later after your nap?” he asked, still stroking your thigh.

“And what will I need energy for?” you asked grinning at him.

“Recreating your dream, that you still haven’t told me about.”

“You’ll need to take a nap too if we’re doing that,” you said chuckling.

“Shouldn’t I know what it is first?” he said grinning and moving his hand further up to the inside of your thigh.

You gasped and felt the heat rising straight to your core. You looked down at Zach and the bottle was mostly empty and half full of bubbles. You quickly removed the bottle from his mouth.

“Can you get me a burping cloth from his bag?” you asked suddenly, tilting Zach upward. You placed your hand under his chin.

Dean rolled off the bed and came around to the other side and got a cloth from the diaper bag. He placed it under Zach’s chin and you reached out for it. You rubbed Zach’s back and he burped and then spit up. Dean hadn’t moved and he caught it with the cloth.

“Good save,” you said, but Dean made a gagging sound and you moved your other hand to take the cloth from him.

“Oh God, that stinks,” he said, pulling his hand back.

“This is nothing. Wait until you change a poopy diaper,” you said giggling.

“Oh, man! Zach, be nice to me this afternoon, while mommy is teaching,” he pleaded.

Diana just laughed. She finished burping him and got up from the bed and turned to leave.

“Hey, where you going?” he asked, standing up now.

“My room to make more bottles. Especially since you may need one this afternoon,” you said and then walked off. 

Dean quickly followed. “Can I watch?” he said coming up behind you and wrapping his arm around your waist. His lips ghosted the back of your neck.

“Dean, do you really want to help me?” she asked, turning now in his arms.

“Oh, yes!”

“Go to the kitchen and start breakfast. I’m thinking chocolate chip pancakes.”

“Seriously?” he said with a disappointed look on his face.

“I’ll make it up to you later,” she said leaning in and giving him a quick kiss.

“Okay,” he agrees.

“Thank you. I’ll be in to help when I’m done,” she said, turning and going into her room. She closed and locked the door.

\-------------

Dean started the batter and then heated up the griddle. He got the butter from the fridge and set it out. He also decided he would fix a pan of bacon in the oven. The coffee was already made and he figured Sam had done that. 

Apparently, Dean was making too much noise as Sam suddenly appeared in the doorway.

“What’s with the racket in here?” Sam said coming over to the counter.

“Just making breakfast. You hungry?”

“I can eat. Whatcha making?”

“Diana suggested chocolate chip pancakes. And bacon of course.”

“Where is she?”

“Pumping milk for more bottles. Zach just drank the last one. I don’t know how she does it. She’s so tired. She didn’t get to sleep until after 3:00 last night, or, this morning.”

“Yeah, she’s got her hands full now for sure with Zach, and her teaching, and Jack of course.”

“Well, you and I are dealing with Jack. I’m feeling better about him but I’m still not sure I want to leave him here alone with her,” Dean said, greasing the griddle with butter.

“Dean, he was good on this last case. He helped us out, but he can’t go with us every time. Besides, he’ll need to start school soon.”

“School? You’re not serious are you?” Dean said, looking over at Sam.

“Yes. I mean, he’s already smart, can read, and write, but he should go to school. Like other kids.”

“This is something we all should discuss. I thought he would just stay here in the bunker. Maybe Diana can homeschool him?” Dean suggested suddenly.

“Oh yeah, add another task onto her already full plate,” Sam said.

“Well, I don’t know. It would be easier if Cas was--,” he said it without thinking and instantly regretted it. Dean grabbed the batter and started spooning it on the hot griddle. Once he had six round portions, he turned and found the spatula. He slammed the drawer closed.

“Dean. I’m sorry, man. It’s just something that I thought would help Jack be like any other kid. We’ll all sit down and discuss it.” Sam said, trying to get his mind back off of Cas’s death.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever,” Dean said, turning back around.

Sam helped Dean by getting out plates and forks and setting them on the counter. Dean flipped the pancakes and then stacked them on a plate until all the batter was gone. The bacon was done and was sitting on the counter already. Dean grabbed a piece of bacon and popped it in his mouth, just as Diana came into the kitchen carrying Zach and two bottles in her arms.

“I saw that,” she said to Dean.

“I’m hungry. Everything’s ready too by the way,” he said, frustrated that he had cooked breakfast without her.

“Sorry. It took longer than I thought it would,” she said heading to put the bottles into the fridge.

“Hey short stuff,” Sam said, giving her a hug. “Here, let me have my nephew.” Sam took Zach and started talking to him and Zach was staring back at his uncle. Diana laughed at the goofy faces Sam was making. 

“So where’s Jack? I thought he’d be sitting here waiting to eat.”

“Still sleeping I guess. He’s in the room right beside Sam’s,” Dean said, heading to get him some coffee.

“Can I go wake him up?” Diana asked, looking at Dean and then Sam for approval.

Sam smiled and nodded and Dean did also.

Diana went to his room and knocked on the door. There was no answer and so she opened the door slowly and stepped in. Jack was lying on his side facing away from her and she walked over to the bed and sat down on the side. She touched his back and rubbed softly.

“Jack. Wake up,” she said, continuing to rub his back.

He stirred and then rolled over onto his back. His eyelids fluttered and he brought his hands up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Good morning, Jack,” she said happily with a big smile on her face.

Jack opened his eyes and saw Diana and he gave her a huge smile. He sat up quickly and hugged her and she took him in her arms hugging him.

“Diana. You’re here,” he said as he sat back and looked at her again.

“I am. And breakfast is ready. We’ve got chocolate chip pancakes just for you.”

“Oh boy,” he said, scrambling out from under the covers and jumping out of bed. 

Diana got up and took Jack by the hand and they walked together to the kitchen.

“Hey sleepyhead,” Sam said to Jack.

Jack ran over to Sam seeing that he was holding Zachary. “That’s Zach. You brought him to visit too,” Jack said, turning to look back at Diana.

“Actually, we’re here to stay. This is our home too, Jack,” Diana said.

“Really? You’re gonna be here all the time?” he asked and then looked at Dean.

Dean nodded and then looked at Diana and smiled at her.

“This is the best day ever,” Jack said smiling and looking back at Zach.

Diana made Jack’s plate and then got him a glass of milk and set it on the table. She fixed herself a plate and sat beside Jack to eat. Dean brought his plate and sat down across from Diana. 

“Sam, let me take Zach back so you can eat,” Diana offered.

“No, I’m fine. You eat. Besides, you need a break. You look like you need it.”

“Okay, I see how it is. Back to the teasing big brother, huh?”

“What can I say? I missed you too,” Sam said grinning at her.

“Hey, kiddo. So with Diana around you need to listen to what she tells you to do. Just like with me and Sam. You understand?” Dean said with a serious expression to Jack.

“Yes sir,” he said, before taking another bite of his pancakes.

Diana smiled to herself but looked up and made eye contact with Dean. He gave her a half-smile and a satisfied look.

“Uh, Jack, so I am a teacher and I have a class this afternoon, which means, when I’m doing that, I can’t be interrupted. Do you understand what that means?”

“Not really,” he said, drinking his milk.

“Well, it means you can’t talk to me during that time. I need to focus on my students. And since I will be on my laptop, it might look like I’m not busy, but I’m watching my students talk over the computer.”

“Oh, okay.”

“But as soon as I’m done, I’ll let you know,” she said rubbing his head.

“Uh, Diana, I think Zach is in need of a change,” Sam said, scrunching up his nose and face.

Diana stood up and took Zach from Sam. “Woo, yeah this is one of those that I was telling you about Dean. Wanna come help?”

“No, not really,” he said.

“Okay, but you know you’re gonna have to deal with it sooner or later, and I might not be here to help,” she said and then left the room with Zach.

“Okay, I’m done eating,” Dean said, taking his plate to the sink.

Sam made himself a plate and refilled his coffee mug and sat back down at the table. 

“So Jack, how about we go to the park later today. Would you like that?” Sam suggested.

“Yeah. That would be cool. Can Zach come too?”

“No, he’s too little. He needs to stay here with Dean and Diana,” Sam said, taking a bite of his pancakes.

“Jack, you would need to stay with Sam and listen to everything that he says,” Dean reminded him.

“I will,” Jack said excitedly. Jack ate the rest of his pancakes and bacon and then finished all of his milk. “Can we go now?” he asked, getting up from the table.

“After I eat and after you get dressed,” Sam said.

“Okay,” Jack said and started to run out of the room.

“Wait, Jack!” Dean yelled.

Jack stopped and turned back around. 

“Bring your plate and glass to the sink, please,” Dean said. “You’re old enough to learn how to do some chores.”

“Dean. He’s only a couple of months old, remember?” said Sam chuckling.

Jack walked back to the table and picked up his plate and glass and took them to the sink. He wasn’t big enough to place them in the sink though.

“Yeah, I forget that when I look at him. So if an adult is standing here at the sink, you can hand it to them, but if not, then you can set it on the counter beside the sink. You understand?”

“Yes sir.”

“Okay. Now go get dressed,” Dean said, turning back to rinsing out the dishes and loading the dishwasher. Jack ran out of the room and back to his room to get dressed.

“You handled that well, Dean.”

“Thanks, Sam. And a great idea to get him outside and run off some of his energy. ”

“I thought so. So are you gonna be okay taking care of Zach by yourself while Diana is teaching?” Sam asked with a grin.

“Sure. What could happen? What about you? Jack out in public. What if he uses his powers?” Dean asks, suddenly worried.

\--------------------

Diana took care of Zach and then rocked him and he fell back asleep. Diana was ready for more sleep herself. She texted Dean to let him know that she was going back to sleep herself but to wake her at 12:30 if she wasn’t already up. He said he would. She took off her robe and hung it on the hook on the back of the door and then got into bed and pulled the covers over her. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows.

\----------------

Dean decided to get on his laptop and scan for new cases. He was still tired and knew that they should probably wait until he and Sam were more rested before venturing out again. He decided to watch funny videos on YouTube instead. In between videos, ads would randomly play and one was about depression and seeking help from a professional. It made him think back to Dr. Vallens and their pretend family therapy session just so they could see her. But that session had brought up issues that he and Sam were dealing with about their mother. She was gone again and he told himself that there was nothing he could do about it. Just suck it up and keep going. It’s how he dealt with his Dad’s death and Bobby’s too. But he was also dealing with Cas’s death. He didn’t know if it was because Cas was his best friend or if dealing with two deaths of people he loved was just too much at once for him to handle. Dr. Vallens had told him he was angry and taking it out on the people around him. Hell, that wasn’t news to him. He seemed to stay angry about one thing or another. The only thing that had softened his anger lately was Diana. She was his safe place. He could open up and share his thoughts and even his emotions with her like he’d done last night. She seemed to always know how to make him feel better. He was glad that she was getting some rest now. She’d need it for what he had in mind later. 

Sam and Jack appeared in the Library.

“So can I have the keys to the Impala?” Sam asked, coming over to Dean. Dean fished them out of his pocket and handed them over to his brother. He also grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and opened it and handed Sam a twenty-dollar bill.

“Hey, do me a favor and stop and get me some-” Dean paused looking at Jack standing there. “Um, protection for later,” Dean said grinning up at Sam.

“Protection? You mean?” Sam asked even though he knew exactly what Dean meant.

“Extra-large, Sammy,” Dean said boastfully.

“Yeah, in your dreams,” Sam scoffed.

“No, in her dreams,” he said grinning widely.

“Gross, man. All right, see you later,” Sam said, heading for the stairs. Jack had already skipped up the stairs and was waiting for Sam at the top.

“Bye, Dean,” Jack shouted, smiling at him.

“Have fun, kiddo. Remember, listen to Sam.”

“I will.”

Sam opened the metal door and they left and Dean heard the door bang closed.

Dean returned to his videos but still was thinking about the therapy session. He hadn’t put much stock in it. Paying someone to sit and talk about your thoughts and feelings. That sounded like torture to him. It was hard enough for him to open up to Diana and Sam, and he trusted them more than anyone else in the world. He couldn’t imagine bearing his heart and soul to a total stranger. But yet, after talking to Dr. Vallens, he had felt better and it even helped him to see that he had been taking his anger out on Sam, and Jack, and even Diana for weeks. He did a quick search of psychologists in the area. Maybe he would make an appointment someday.

\-----------------

Sam drove to a park in the heart of downtown Lebanon. He had seen it many times on his trips to the Library. There were lots of shade trees and benches and picnic tables for the adults to sit and talk while watching their kids playing. Sam and Jack got out of the car and walked over to a bench. Sam sat down and took out his tablet that he had brought along to help him pass the time while Jack played.

“Okay, so stay where I can see you,” Sam said in a serious tone, holding Jack by his shoulders.

“Okay, okay, let me go already,” Jack said impatiently.

“Excuse me?” Sam said. “Watch the attitude, young man. I expect you to show me the same respect that you’ve shown Dean,” he said staring into Jack’s eyes.

Jack looked at Sam and saw that he meant business, even though he wasn’t afraid of Sam the same way he was of Dean. Still, he saw that same look that Dean gave him and he obeyed.

“Yes sir,” he said.

Sam let go of him. “Go play,” Sam said and then watched Jack run toward the swingset.

Sam took out his tablet and started to look for news stories. He would glance up periodically and see Jack on the slide or climbing up stairs and then sliding down a pole. A woman and her son approached and she sat at the other end of the bench and put her bag on the ground. 

“David, let me put some sunscreen on you. You burnt last time we were here,” she said getting out the bottle and squirting it into her palm.

“Oh mom, I’ll be fine,” David said and started to run away.

“David Jamison Anderson, get back over here right now,” she said sharply without shouting. Sam smiled to himself without looking over at her.

David turned and walked back and stood almost at attention Sam noticed out of the corner of his eye. The mom rubbed his arms and legs with lotion and applied some to his face.

“I’ve got water and snacks when you get thirsty, okay?” she said.

“Can I go now?” he asked.

“Go on,” she said and he ran and jumped on one of the swings. She looked over and saw Sam then. “Kids. So full of energy,” she said, politely.

“That’s for sure,” Sam responded and then looked back at his tablet.

“I’m Jennifer Anderson,” she said, extending her hand out to Sam politely.

“Sam Winchester,” he said, taking her hand and shaking it and smiling back at her. 

“And that’s my son, David,” she said looking over at her son who now was talking to another little boy.

Sam noticed that David was talking to Jack and the boys were smiling as they both swung together.

“Jamison Anderson. Yeah, I heard,” Sam said smiling.

“Sorry about that. David has been struggling lately with the death of his father.” Jennifer paused and looked down at her hands, staring at her wedding and engagement rings. “I’m sorry. You don’t want to talk. Go back to your tablet,” she said apologetically.

“No, no. It’s fine. In fact, Jack, my nephew is struggling with the death of his mom, uh, my sister,” Sam said suddenly. “I thought I’d let him have some fun and just be a kid for a day.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry for your loss,” Jennifer said.

“Thank you. Yours too.”

“Drew was in the military. Air Force. His plane went down during training. They said it was a mechanical failure and there was nothing he could have done,” she said sadly.

“That’s tough. Again, I’m sorry but thank you for his service and his sacrifice.” Sam said with respect.

“Thank you. David idolized his father. We instilled respect and David still obeys and stands at attention,” Jennifer chuckled then. “Drew taught him and told him that he’d be ready when he joined the military someday.”

“My father was a Marine. He raised me and my brother with that same respect and authority. I hated it.”

“What about your sister?” Jennifer asked.

Sam had forgotten since he was lying about an imaginary sister.

“Dad treated her differently. Softer. I guess it was because she was a girl. He was old fashioned. Didn’t think women should be in the military.”

“Drew saw that firsthand. He didn’t mind. He even encouraged his sister and his friends to join if that’s what they really wanted.”

“He sounded like a special man. You were lucky to have had him in your life.”

“Yes, I was. But I have David. And he reminds me of Drew every day.”

Jennifer looks at David playing with Jack. They are now running around and climbing up the stairs and sliding down the poles together. She looks over at Sam who is watching Jack. 

“Does Jack remind you of your sister?”

“Kelly. Yes, he does. Same hair. Same eye color. Same sweet temperament.”

David and Jack ran over now and were out of breath but both smiling.

“Mom, we’re thirsty. Can Jack have water too?” David asked in a rush.

“Sure. Hi Jack. I’ve been talking to your uncle Sam,” Jennifer said, reaching into her bag to get waters for both boys.

Jack looked at Sam and then grinned.

“Uncle Sam? Can we stay longer? David is my friend now and we’re gonna play pirate ship. We’re gonna get some sticks at the edge of the woods and use them as our swords,” Jack said hurriedly.

Sam laughed at Jack’s enthusiasm and he was glad that he had made a new friend.

“I’m in no hurry. But David’s mom might have other plans,” Sam said.

“No, I’m fine. Actually, I took the day off of work to spend time with David. So he’s my main focus today,” she said smiling at her son. Jennifer handed the waters to David and Jack and they ran off with them.

“Thank you for sharing your water with Jack. You must think that I’m an awful uncle. I didn’t bring any water or snacks or sunscreen,” Sam said.

“Hey. It’s fine and I know being an uncle is all about having fun and treating the kid to ice cream and cookies for a meal. But when you’re a parent, everything changes. You want to protect them and make sure they have what they need.”

“Yeah. My brother and his wife just had a baby boy. His name is Zachary. My brother is learning how to feed him but he hasn’t changed a diaper yet. Neither have I,” Sam said thinking back to this morning.

“Well, I can understand that, but sooner or later he’ll have to do it. She can’t be there every minute and he’ll need to take care of his son.”

\------------------

Diana had slept soundly and woke up when her alarm sounded at 12:00. She got up and checked on Zach but he was still sleeping. She texted Dean to let him know that she was awake and was taking a shower but Zach was still asleep. She showered quickly and she felt better and more awake and rested. She went to her room and dressed and then went back to get her laptop and check on Zach one last time. Zach was still asleep and she made her way back out to the Library. Dean was sitting at one of the tables. She set her laptop down.

“You look rested,” he said, smiling.

“I am. Thank you for watching Zach while I’m teaching. If you’re lucky, he’ll sleep right through the hour.”

“And if not?” Dean asked looking up at you.

“Well, he wakes up hungry. And usually wet, so change his diaper first. Then prepare a bottle for him and feed him. Don’t forget the burping cloth, especially if he spits up. If he eats too quickly that’s what happens.”

“You make it sound so easy. It’s just one hour. How hard can it be?” Dean said.

“Maybe I should go ahead and wake him up. I can feed him myself while I’m conducting my class.”

Dean got up and came to you and hugged you. 

“I can take care of our son. I’ve fed him before and I can get through changing a diaper. It’s only for an hour.”

“If it gets to be too much, bring him to me, okay?”

“It won’t. I need to do this for Zach, and for me. I need to know that I can take care of my son on my own,” he said looking at her intently.

“You have never looked sexier to me than you do right now,” she said.

“Really? What brought that on?” Dean chuckled.

“You. Wanting to care for Zach. You keep proving to me that you’re such a good man with a heart so big that it fills up your whole chest. I love you so much.”

“Good. You can show me how much tonight,” he said and swatted your ass with a wicked grin. “Okay, you better get set up it’s almost 1:00.”

He released you and moved toward his room to check on Zach.

\---------------------

The class was going well and you hadn’t seen Dean or heard Zach. You only had about 10 minutes left when you heard Zach crying and saw Dean appear with Zach in his arms and the diaper bag slung over his shoulder. He smiled at you and headed into the kitchen. Time seemed to slow down and you kept looking toward the archway wondering how Dean was managing. 

Dean had changed Zach’s wet diaper fairly easily and then scooped him up and headed to the kitchen. He heated up the bottle while bouncing Zach in his arms. He remembered to test it on his arm and then got a burping cloth and sat down at the table. He held Zach at an angle and fed him his bottle. When he saw that he had drunk about half the bottle, he pulled it out of his mouth and burped him. Zach wasn’t happy that his milk had been taken away but as soon as he burped, Dean gave him the bottle back. 

Diana watched the time closely and she ended class one minute early. She signed off and rushed into the kitchen. Dean had Zach propped up, holding his chin and burping him. 

“Everything okay?” she asked, coming over to the table.

“Aces. We’re buddies now.”

Diana smiled and then went to the fridge to get water. She opened it and drank. She continued to look in the fridge to decide what to fix for dinner. She closed the door and then went to the cabinets and looked over the canned items. 

“What do you want for dinner?” Diana asked.

“I don’t care. Anything is fine.”

“Really? Since when?” Diana asked, surprised.

“Since I want to eat so that I can enjoy my dessert later in private with you,” he said, looking at her with lust in his eyes.

“Okay. Hotdogs and baked beans it is.”

“Beans? Well, if you’re sure. Our time later could get kind of gassy.”

“Oh, well how about macaroni and cheese then?”

“Fine, but this doesn’t seem like a meal that you’d normally cook.”

“Well, now I have to think about feeding a child in addition to two grown men. And probably need to include a vegetable for Sam and Jack too.”

Dean finished burping Zach and he lifted him onto his shoulder and continued to smooth his hand along his back. 

“So are you going to cater to a child and his whims now?” Dean asked gruffly.

Diana turned back to face him. “No. I don’t think I’m catering to Jack. I just want him to be happy.”

“Chocolate chip pancakes and now hotdogs and mac-n-cheese? I would have loved that when I was a kid. Dad fixed whatever we had on hand when he was there. When he wasn’t, Sam and I had a bowl of Lucky Charms or spaghetti-O’s.”

“I’m sorry your childhood was so rough. At least we can make sure that Zach will have a happy childhood with love from his parents and uncle and grandfather. And maybe his grandmother too.”

“Honey, don’t. I don’t want to think about Mom right now. That may sound cold but it’s just what I need to do to keep going right now. And that goes for Cas too.”

“Okay. Whatever you say. Just let me know what I can do to help.”

“Just having you here has helped more than you know.”

Dean got up still holding Zach who had fallen back asleep. Dean kissed Diana and then went to lay Zach back in his bassinet.


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: Sexual Content

Sam and Jack came back by midafternoon. Jack was excitedly telling you and Dean about his new friend, David, and playing pirate ship. His face and arms were red from too much sun and Sam apologized but said he had stopped at a pharmacy and got some aloe. He’d make sure Jack put some on after taking a bath. Sam also handed Dean the bag and you saw the exchange but didn’t give it too much thought. 

Jack happily ate a hotdog with ketchup and macaroni-n-cheese and even took a bite of green peas. Sam also questioned your meal choice and you glared at him. You and Dean ate quickly and started cleaning up the dishes together. Sam said he’d make sure Jack got cleaned up and would keep him entertained to give Dean and Diana some alone time. 

Diana took care of Zach when he woke up by breastfeeding him herself. She knew that he usually sleeps longer when she did that. She changed him into a clean diaper and onesie and then rocked him back to sleep. She had just laid him down when Dean came into the room and closed and locked the door. 

“Zach asleep again?” he asked and then walked over to see for himself.

“Just laid him down.”

“So are you ready to show me how much you love me?” Dean said, caressing your cheek.

“Yes, but I need to tell you something first.”

Dean sat down on the bed beside you.

“I just want you to know that I want you so badly but I...may not be totally satisfied tonight.”

“You’ve always been before unless you were...Please tell me you haven’t been faking it,” Dean asked with a worried look on his face.

“Oh no. Dean, you have always pleasured me. I even tell you when I’m coming. It’s just that it’s our first time since having Zach. It’s going to be...well, painful for me.”

“Oh, honey. I didn’t even consider that. So do you not want to-”

“No, I do. So much...I just want to ask you to go slow and be gentle. I know that’s not what you wanted to hear.”

“Baby, I don’t want to hurt you. What if you are in control? You control the position, the pace, everything. And if it hurts too much, you can decide to stop.”

“That sounds like a good compromise to me,” she said smiling at him.

“So is there anything you need to do to get ready?” he asked.

“No. Other than getting excited even more than I already am. What about you?”

“Yeah, but I need to be standing tall first. I’ll take care of it when it’s time,” he said and then leaned in and kissed you. 

Your lips parted and his tongue slipped in and danced over yours. His breath was hot and his tongue slipped over your bottom lip. He sucked it in as his hands went to your sides. He squeezed lightly at your love handles and you giggled. Dean broke the kiss.

“You okay?”

“Yes. You forget how ticklish I am.”

“I wasn’t trying to make you laugh, but now that we have some room between us, I want to see more of you,” he said, reaching for the hem of your shirt. He tugged it slowly as you raised your arms and he threw it on his side of the bed. He then saw your breasts underneath the nursing bra.

“Wow! They’re bigger.”

“Yes, and full of milk,” you said, reaching behind you to unhook the bra. It came loose and Dean pulled it free. He actually gasped when he saw them with your nipples already taut and perky waiting to be sucked. 

“You think Zach would mind if I had a taste,” he said.

“It’s fine with me, but I don’t think you’ll like it.”

Diana laid back and Dean hovered and licked one of her nipples. His tongue circled it before his mouth covered it. He sucked softly and a trickle of milk hit his tongue. It was warm and salty and not unpleasant but he preferred his milk ice cold. He released it and looked at you.

“You were right. I want to taste something else though.”

“You can after I get my taste,” she said, reaching for his shirt. She took it off as he lifted his arms and threw it onto her shirt. She put her hands behind his neck and pulled him toward her and their lips met again. They licked and sucked until their lips were tingling and blood red and they needed to come up for air. Diana sucked at his neck and he rolled over onto his back. She was on top now and trailed her tongue and kissed over his bare chest. She sucked at one of his nipples and he groaned in pleasure. She undid his belt buckle and the button on his jeans and slowly unzipped them. She hooked her fingers in the belt loops and tugged as he arched his hips upward and the jeans came down. She pulled them free and let them fall at the foot of the bed. Dean was watching her now and she licked her lips as their eyes met. Diana smiled slightly and reached for his boxers. She tucked her fingers into the waistband and slowly pulled them as he arched again and they came free. She moved them down his long legs and he kicked them free. His penis was half-erect now and Diana softly touched his balls. She lowered herself and kissed the tip of his cock. Dean was still watching her as her tongue circled the head. She then traced down one side and up the other. She moved and licked up the vein before slowly lowering her mouth over his dick sliding it further into her mouth. Dean moaned and closed his eyes as her tongue circled around his growing member. 

“Love it when my dick is in your mouth,” Dean said in a low throaty voice.

She smiled and sucked and moved up and down taking her time with pleasuring him. She knew if she hollowed out her cheeks and sucked hard he would stop her, so she continued soft and slow. He was fully erect now and he had started to thrust in and out of her mouth. 

“I love your scent. It makes me wet,” she said suddenly, releasing him from her mouth.

“My turn for a taste,” Dean said, raising up to a seated position. 

His hands reached for your waist as you laid back and arched your hips. He pulled your pants and panties off in one motion and flung them to the side, adding to the pile of clothes. His hand separated your legs and his mouth covered your mound. Your breath caught as his tongue licked between the folds. He poked his tongue in and felt the juicy moisture that had accumulated. He inched further in waiting for your reaction. You tilted your hips further into his mouth letting him know that you were only feeling pleasure.

“I want your fingers,” you said. “Stretch me out.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’ll tell you if it hurts.”

Dean slowly inserted one finger and there was no pain. Diana moved her hips slowly back and forth on it, as Dean’s tongue made contact with her clit. She flinched and moaned and continued to wiggle her hips.

“Is it hurting?” he asked.

“No. Add another finger,” she said. Dean slowly inserted another finger and he watched her facial expression. She flinched and her hips stopped moving. 

“It hurts doesn’t it,” he asked and stopped moving his fingers.

“It’s fine. It’s not that bad. Go ahead and stretch me out so it won’t hurt as bad when it’s the real thing.”

Dean slowly pulled his fingers out and then pushed them in again. He scissored them inside and saw her scrunch her eyes and suck in her breath. He continued the slow pace and she arched her hips again. She was trying to overcome whatever pain she was feeling and he felt for her. He licked her clit again and she moaned again.

“Yes, Dean. That’s better.”

He continued to slide his fingers in and out and felt her wetness increase. The wetter she was the better. He slid his fingers out and dipped his head for another taste. She was so wet now and he added his own saliva to her pussy. Diana leaned upward and reached for him. Their lips met and his tongue found hers, giving her a taste of her own juices.

“Dean. Lay back and let me get on top,” she said.

“Okay, but first I need to suit up,” he said, sitting up and reaching for the bedside drawer. He opened it and pulled out a condom. He peeled off the top and pulled it out.

“Oh, Dean. Thank you for thinking of that.”

“We weren’t ready for Zach and I know we’re not ready for another one. Just making sure we’re both protected,” he said as he rolled it over his erect penis leaving enough room at the tip.

Dean laid down flat and helped Diana crawl on top of him. Diana looked at him and positioned herself over his dick. He was holding her at her waist to steady her and she placed both hands on his chest for balance as she slowly sank down onto him. Her pussy walls started to stretch even further than his fingers had and she sucked in her breath again but continued to move lower until he was filling her. She blew out a breath and then slowly moved up and down. Dean saw her pained expression but yet she continued to move her hips. He wanted to thrust but he remained still, not wanting to add to her pain. She continued on and then moved off of him.

“It’s okay. We can try again in a couple of days,” he said.

“We’re not done. I’m just changing positions,” she said laying on her side and lifting her leg. Dean was behind her and he touched her ass cheeks.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Let me know if I’m thrusting too hard or you want to stop,” he said and then slowly lined up his dick with her pussy. He pushed forward and felt her sliding back to meet him. He pulled out and then came forward again. She grabbed his hand and squeezed which reminded him of when she was in labor. 

“Too much?”

“No. I want it. I want you,” she said. “I want more of your fingers too.”

“In your pussy?”

“No. In my ass,” she said and then moaned as he thrust into her again.

“Damn, you are so hot right now. Is this part of your dream?” he asked, pulling out briefly and sitting up.

“Yes, it is.”

Dean pulls out the drawer again and you hear a top pop open. He fiddles with it and then closes the drawer.

“Okay. I wished I had thought of this before but it will really make things easier for you back there. Do you want to get on your hands and knees or will that hurt too much?”

“No. That’s how we did it in my dream,” she said and got into position.

Dean moved behind you and parted your ass cheeks. His finger slipped inside the opening and made slow circles. Diana felt a wet stickiness but it was slick and his finger slid easily inside further and further. He pulled it out and inserted it again and she felt herself getting wet all over again. 

“Oh, Dean. Yes, that feels so good.”

“I knew you’d like it. Are you ready for me again?”

“Yes, please.”

Dean slowly inserted his dick back into her pussy. She didn’t flinch but arched back to receive him. He slid in and out slowly while his finger did the same in her ass. He felt her muscles clenching around his dick and around his finger he knew she was enjoying herself. Hopefully, she wasn’t in pain and he increased the pace of his finger. She moaned and moved her hips back to meet him. He thrust a little harder and she moaned again.

“You okay?”

“Yes. I think I’m past the pain.”

Dean continued to thrust and even increased the pace. His finger and his dick were fucking her and she was breathing heavy and continuing to move her hips back to him. He was lost in his own gratification too now and he thrust as he normally would.

“Oh, baby. So hot! I’m gonna come.”

Dean thrust until his cum squirted out into the condom. He had never used one with Diana and he’d forgotten how it felt. He enjoyed releasing inside her better but until she was back on the pill or some other form of birth control, it would have to do. 

“You’re close. Let me help you,” he said as he withdrew his dick and then added two fingers in her pussy in addition to the one still in her ass.

He worked his fingers back to the pace that had you bucking against his hand. Diana was lost in her own head, recreating the dream which had made her come while biting her lips to keep quiet, but now she gasped and gave in as her orgasm gushed forth.

“Dean, yes. Oh, fuck! Yes!,” she cried out as her thighs quivered and she fell flat against the sheets. Her muscles contracted and Dean removed his hand and got up from the bed. He removed the condom and tossed it in the wastebasket. He turned on the water and let it warm up and dipped the washcloth in. He wrung it out and then washed his penis. He dipped the washcloth again and rinsed off his hands. He dipped the washcloth again and wrung it out. He took it to the bed and started washing Diana’s vagina and between her ass cheeks.

“Dean, what are you doing?” she asked, feeling embarrassed suddenly.

“Caring for you. You won’t sleep well if you’re sticky and nasty,” he said as he continued to wash you.

“Let me do it,” she said, reaching for the washcloth, but he gently pushed her hand away.

He lovingly finished washing her and then took the washcloth back to the sink and rinsed it off and wrung it out and hung it back on the rod. He dried his hands on the hand towel and then came back and laid down beside Diana.

He held his arms out and Diana rested her head on his shoulder and placed her hand on his chest. Dean’s arm came around her and he caressed her shoulder in small circles. They laid there in silence. 

\---------------

Two teenage boys jumped the fence at the abandoned house. It was the Meadows Mental Health Center in Grand Junction, Colorado. They had brought along their camcorders and were going to explore the building and then upload the video to YouTube. 

“We’re gonna get so many hits,” Evan said excitedly, while Shawn was following, already recording. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this?” Shawn said.

“What?”

“Are you sure about this?” Shawn said, nervously.

“Come on, man. It’ll be awesome.”

Even though there were warning signs posted everywhere, the boys entered the house. The door wasn’t even locked. Evan and Shawn entered the house with their flashlights shining and the camcorder rolling. 

“Man, can you believe-” Evan started.

“Whatever. Don’t start,” Shawn said looking around with his hand shaking.

“What you don’t wanna hear about the guy who used to cut open people’s skulls?”

“Sure. Like he really did that, Evan.”

“No, seriously. He got arrested.”

“So if he cuts your skull open will you shut your stupid mouth?” Shawn said.

Evan rolled his eyes and then turned and headed up the large staircase toward the second floor.

“Why do we have to go up there?” Shawn asked.

“Uh-oh. Someone’s scared,” Evan said mockingly looking back at Shawn.

“I’m not scared. I just-” Shawn paused. “Mike punked out. At least I showed up.”

“Good. If you’re so brave, let’s look around.”

Shawn slowly climbed the stairs following and recording Evan’s moves. 

There was a beautiful stained glass windows display depicting Joan of Arc and her adventures but the boys didn’t even notice. At the top of the stairs, there were several hospital beds arranged in rows, where the patients slept. Evan continued down the hallway, looking in rooms as he went. Shawn followed continually turning and looking behind him. He wanted to leave but he kept following Evan. At the end of the hall, the door was open and Evan saw that it was a room where Dr. Meadows did his experiments on the patients. Evan rushed in and looked around but Shawn lingered in the doorway.

“Come on,” Evan said.

Shawn entered and looked at the medical equipment and posters still hanging on the walls. 

“Told ya. This guy was freaky,” Evan said as his flashlight shone on a small bookcase. There were bird-like masks sitting on top of the shelf and he walked over to take a closer look. “Hey. Come check this out.”

Shawn walked over as Evan picked up one of the masks. “Cool. Put it in your bag.”

“What? No,” Shawn exclaimed.

“Dude. Nut up. It’s cool. We can show it to Mike later,” Evan said.

“Okay, fine. Just hurry up. I wanna get out of here,” Shawn said as he stuffed the mask into his bookbag.

The boys hear a noise and Shawn asks, “What was that?”

“Nothing. It was just a weird, like, house noise. Or maybe the wind,” Evan said, who was feeling less brave himself now. Shawn starts heading out of the room and hears a door slam down the hall.

“Yeah. I’m outta here,” Shawn says and starts running for the exit. Evan runs too as he’s just as scared now. They run down the stairs but as they near the front door, they see a man dressed in a long, white overcoat, wearing one of the bird-like masks, holding a power drill. 

It turns toward the boys and says, “Where’s Dr. Meadows?” 

Shawn bangs his head as he falls to the floor but he recovers quickly. The ghost attacks Evan and he screams, “No!” but he falls at the ghost's feet. Shawn runs past as he hears the power drill whirring and Evan still screaming.

Shawn runs out the front door. He pauses to catch his breath. He again hears Evan screaming and runs as fast as he can now.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean was trying his best to deal with his grief without letting it show but both Sam and Diana knew he was hurting. He was drinking more and Diana wouldn’t let him hold Zach for fear he might accidentally drop him. He was easily angered by minor things, especially where Jack was concerned. Diana had gone grocery shopping and stocked up on more nutritious and better food choices as Dean and Sam had suggested but she still thought of Jack and got chicken nuggets, popsicles, and Goldfish crackers. Diana liked those things too and she wanted to share her childhood memories with Jack. They were all starting to get used to their roles around the house with an infant and a child around. Sam took on most of the responsibility and duties with Jack although he enjoyed feeding Zach and playing with him while Diana ate or took a shower or when she was teaching. Dean saw himself as the father figure and expected Jack to behave and show respect at all times. Little boys forget and when Jack didn’t bring his dinner plate and glass to the sink, Dean reminded him rather loudly. It scared Jack and he ran to his room. Diana fussed at Dean and ran after Jack. They had a discussion later in private which started out about Jack but escalated into Diana trying to get Dean to talk about his grief. Dean refused and yelled at her and he stormed out of their room. Dean had gotten drunk and passed out in their bed. Diana still slept beside him but there was no cuddling. In fact, Diana cried herself to sleep until she heard Zach crying and she woke up to feed him. Dean was still sleeping off the drunk and snoring loudly. Diana got him settled back down and asleep and she laid back down and went to sleep herself.

Dean was in the kitchen making himself breakfast as Sam entered.

“Hey,” Sam said, surprised to see him up already.

“Hey,” Dean replied.

“PB & J for breakfast? Strong work,” Sam quipped.

“Yep. Kid’s got me wanting them again.”

“You want a beer with that?” Sam asked, heading to the fridge. 

Dean thinks it’s odd for Sam to be okay with him having a beer for breakfast.

“I’m cool,” Dean says looking at Sam. Sam gets out a beer and looks at Dean. 

“Oh, come on. Live a little,” he says, smiling at him. Sam sets the beer down on the counter.

Dean looks at the beer and then back up at his brother.

“What’s going on with you?”

“What do you mean?” Sam asks.

Dean glances at him as he takes a bite of his sandwich.

“Anyway, check this out. I think I found a case.” Sam sets his tablet down facing Dean with a story about a missing teen. “Three days ago, Shawn Raider was found wandering on the side of the road near Grand Junction, Colorado, bleeding from the head. Best friend was missing. And get this, the only word he said? “Monster”.

Dean is staring at the story and still chewing. “Okay. Well, that sounds like something.”

“Yeah. So I thought we’d check it out, you and me.”

“What about Jack?” Dean asks looking up at Sam.

“He’s used to being here. He loves Diana and Zach. You’ve seen how she is with him. And he’s catching up on all my old fantasy DVDs. Red Sonja, Beastmaster, Beastmaster 2, you know, the one with the time-traveling ferrets,” Sam said enthusiastically.

“Yeah. Wow, how you ever got laid, I’ll never know,” Dean says sarcastically and chuckles.

Sam actually chuckles back and says, “Yeah, tell me about it.”

Dean thinks that his comment would have gotten him a “Jerk” back from Sam, but he never thought he’d agree with him.

“So I was thinking we’d leave Jack behind.”

“Really?” Dean replies.

“Yeah. We’ll put up some extra warding. Diana’s here. They’ll be fine. I mean, when’s the last time we worked a case, just you and me?”

“It’s been a while.”

“Exactly. So brotherly bonding road trip?”

Dean nods and thinks he needs some time away from the bunker. Maybe it will help clear his mind. He goes to the storage room where Diana has been working on inventory and tells her about the case. He thinks that she will argue with him about leaving but she’s in favor of it. She says that she can handle Jack and Zach on her own but if not, that she’ll call her Dad.

\--------------

Dean and Sam are dressed in their FBI suits and pull up in front of Shawn’s house. They get out and head toward the house. Sam looks at the FBI badge and hands it to Dean. Dean quickly takes a look to see what fake name he’ll be using.

“Agent Page? I thought you always liked to be Agent Page,” he asked surprised.

“Yeah, well, changing it up, okay?” Sam replies, still walking toward the front door.

Dean knocks on the door and Shawn’s mother approaches and opens the door.

“Can I help you?” she asks.

“Sorry to bother you, ma’am,” Dean says as he and Sam display their badges. “Agents Page and Plant. FBI.”

“We’re here to follow up on the incident with your son,” Sam said.

“Well, the police have already been here. Shouldn’t you talk to them?”

“We did, but we’d like to speak with you as well. And Shawn,” Sam says in his official FBI manner.

Shawn’s mother just crosses her arms and stares down not saying anything. 

“Something wrong?” Dean asks.

“Shawn, he...He won’t talk. He can’t,” she replies.

“What do you mean?” Sam asks.

“The doctors say he’s okay physically, that it’s psychological. You know, trauma, like he...He saw something so awful,” she said and her voice breaks. “God, I don’t even know what he was doing out that late.”

Shawn was in his room when he heard a knock on his door. Dean slowly opens the door and sees Shawn sitting at his desk drawing.

“Shawn? Hey, I’m Dean,” he says as he slowly enters the room.

Shawn looks back down at his paper and continues drawing. 

“I heard you had a rough time. You wanna tell me about it?”

Dean slowly approaches and notices the pictures that Shawn is drawing.

\------------

In the kitchen, Shawn’s mother sets a cup of coffee in front of Sam.

“And Evan, he’s still missing. He, Shawn, and their friend Mike Ramos, they’re inseparable.”

“So has anybody spoken with Mike?” Sam asks.

“Everyone. He says he doesn’t know what happened, but…”

“But you don’t believe him.”

She shakes her head. “Those boys do everything together. I just...I just don’t know.”

\------------

“What is that? A monster?” Dean asks Shawn. “Is this the one you told the cops about?”

Shawn still hasn’t answered or even looked at Dean.

Dean sits down in a chair at the corner of the desk and looks at Shawn.

“You know, I know what it’s like to see monsters. And I know that even when they’re gone, they never really go away. You see ‘em when you close your eyes. You see ‘em in your dreams. But you know what? Me and my brother, we’re the guys that stop the monsters. We’re the guys that scare them. But you gotta talk to me,” Dean said.

Shawn finally looked at Dean then.

\--------------

Dean drove to the Royal Towers Hotel and pulled into their parking garage.

“So he didn’t say anything?” Sam asked, getting out of the car.

“Not a word,” Dean said as he got out himself and closed the car door. “Whatever that kid saw, it messed him up.”

“Well, I say we talk to the other friend Mike, first thing in the morning.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Dean replies as he’s checking his watch to see if it’s too late to call Diana.

“So, strip club?” Sam asks.

“Wait, what?” Dean asks, surprised that Sam suggested it.

“Strip club,” Sam stutters, giving Dean a half-smile with raised eyebrows. “There’s one just outside of town, the...Clamdiver.”

“You wanna go to the Clamdiver?” Dean asked.

“Yeah. It...it got great reviews.”

“You read reviews for the Clamdiver?”

“It got four and a half--” Sam started to say.

“Dude, what is going on with you?” Dean asks.

“What are you talking about?” Sam replies.

“All day. You give me a beer for breakfast. You gave me Agent Page, which you always like to be. You didn’t whine about me blaring my music the whole way here, and when we stopped for lunch, you ordered me chili fries.”

“You love chili fries,” Sam said honestly.

“Everybody loves chili fries. That’s not the point. Now you wanna go hang out at a strip club? You hate strip clubs.”

“No, I don’t,” Sam said chuckling nervously.

“Dude, the last lap dance you had was for your birthday. It was a gift paid for by me. You spent the entire song trying to convince the girl that she should go to nursing school. So what is it? It’s not my birthday. Did I win a bet that I don’t know about? What?”

“No, nothing. Nothing. I mean, I’m just trying to be nice.”

“Why?” Dean asks accusingly.

“Because…” Sam sighs and then shrugs his shoulders. “You know why.”

Dean understands now and looks angry. “I’m fine,” he says, turning to walk into the hotel lobby.

“No, you’re not, Dean. You said you don’t believe in anything. And that’s...that’s not true. And that’s not you,” Sam says following close behind. “You do believe in things. You believe in people. That’s who you are. That’s what you do. I know you’re in a dark place, and I just wanna help.”

“Okay. Look, I’ve been down this road before and I’ve fought my way back. I will fight my way back again.”

“How?”

I’ve got Diana. She’s helping me by just being there.”

“Really? And did it help with you yelling at her last night? Or refusing to talk to her about what you’re feeling?” Sam said.

“Oh great. So she confides everything to my brother. Or maybe you’re a sister now,” Dean said angrily. “I’ll deal with it like I always have: bullets, bacon, and booze. Lots of booze.”

Dean walks off toward the hotel bar as Sam heads up to their room.

\-------------

Shawn awakes screaming from a bad dream. He sits up in bed. His mom rushes into the room and turns on the lamp on his bedside table. She sits on the bed and pulls him into a hug. 

“It’s okay. It’s okay, baby,” she says trying to comfort him. She strokes his hair and he lays back down on his pillow. “Try to get some sleep, all right?”

“Okay, mom,” he says, staring up at her.

She smiles and kisses his forehead. She gets back up and turns the lamp back off and leaves his room with the door cracked open.

A few minutes later, Shawn hears a drill whirring and sits up. He looks around his room but doesn’t see anything. Suddenly the man with the drill and the bird mask appears. Shawn jumps up out of bed as the man runs toward him.

\--------------

The next morning, Sam wakes to the alarm that he had set. He turns it off and looks over at Dean’s bed which hasn’t been slept in. Sam pushes the covers off and sits up on the side of the bed. He hears snoring and then gets up and sees Dean asleep on the floor.

“Great,” he says and then turns and heads into the bathroom.

He showers and then dresses and then grabs the keys to the Impala. He looks at Dean one more time before leaving the room.

\---------------

Sam heads to talk to Mike Ramos, Shawn and Evan’s friend. He lives on a farm and finds him moving hay bales off of a flatbed trailer into the barn.

“So you don’t know where Shawn went that night?” Sam asked.

“No. I already told the cops,” Mike said casually.

“Right. Of course. But the problem is, when something bad happens, we have to triple-check.”

“Anyway, I wasn’t with them,” Mike says, giving Sam a cautious look.

“Them? You weren’t with them? So Shawn was with somebody. Maybe your friend Evan?” he asked, as Mike unloaded another hay bale and dropped it with the others.

“I don’t know,” Mike said, chuckling and smiling nervously.

“You know, I’d like to believe you, Mike. But, um, here’s the thing. You ever see those detective shows where whenever somebody lies, they dart their eyes to the side?”

“That’s a real thing?” Mike asks, looking at Sam.

“Oh, yeah. So if there’s anything that you forgot to tell the police, I need you to tell me.”

Mike looks down and then darts his eyes away from Sam and to the side.

“Mike. Evan could be in serious danger.”

Mike scoffs and then swallows. “He’s not,” Mike says smiling. “He’s just hiding out somewhere. Evan is always pulling crap like this. It’s just a prank.”

“Okay, so what happened to Shawn, that’s just a prank, too?”

Mike sighs and again looks to the side and then down at the ground. “They, um...They were going to the old Meadows place, out on Night Hawk Drive.”

“Okay. How come?” Sam asked.

“Evan dared us to go, and...It was stupid and creepy, and I didn’t…” Mike sighed heavily again. “I...I got scared. But Evan and Shawn, they’re gonna be okay, right?”

\----------------

Dean finally woke up with a splitting headache. When he got himself up off of the floor he rushed to the bathroom to throw up. The sunlight was hurting his eyes so he put on his sunglasses that were on the table. He didn’t bother changing clothes as he was still wearing his suit from yesterday. He made his way down to the hotel lobby and into the area where the continental breakfast was being served. He made himself a plate of pancakes and bacon. The hotel employee had just put out a tray of freshly cooked bacon so Dean added even more bacon to his plate. Sam came in and saw Dean and made his way over to him.

“Hangover raid on the continental breakfast?”

Dean held up a finger. “Shh.” 

“What?”

“First of all, it’s complimentary. Second of all, what happened to you being nice to me?” Dean said slowly.

Sam pulls a beer from the brown paper bag that he had snuck into the room and handed it to Dean. Dean took it and said, “You are forgiven.”

They walk over to a table and Dean puts his plate down and then sits down as Sam follows. He sits across from him.

“So I talked to the other friend, Mike. And I think I got something. Look at this. Meet Dr. Avery Meadows,” Sam says, holding out his tablet for Dean. Dean pulls off the sunglasses and stares at the tablet. “He worked here back in the early ‘60s. People would come to him for help with mental illness. But no matter what they had, depression, anxiety, whatever, the cure was always the same. He lobotomized them.”

Dean picks up a piece of bacon and pops it into his mouth and chews.

“Mmm. Fun,” Dean says and then takes a sip of his coffee.

“Yeah. Those that lived, he kept as “patients”. And he would experiment on them in his house, which is exactly where Evan and Shawn were heading that night.”

Dean eats more bacon as he’s listening to Sam.

“That’s where Shawn got freaked out and where Evan went missing?”

“Worth a shot. I mean, when people found out what Meadows was doing, he was tried and executed. But who knows? You know, maybe he made a demon deal.”

“Or maybe he wasn’t even human, to begin with,” Dean added. “This here? That’s what Shawn was drawing over and over,” Dean said pointing to the bird mask which was featured in the article on the tablet.

“Really?”

“Yeah. What’s up with the creepy-ass mask?” Dean said, before putting more bacon into his mouth.

“It’s a plague mask. Doctors used to use them. They thought they filtered out disease. As a matter of fact, when they arrested Meadows, he was wearing one. They had to hold him down to rip it off,” Sam said.

Dean continues to eat bacon and then takes another sip of coffee.

Sam’s cell phone rings and he reaches for it and then answers. “Hello?”

“Penny. What happened?” Sam asks, trying to get Shawn’s mother to calm down.

\-------------

Sam and Dean rushed over to Shawn’s house to talk to Penny.

“I don’t know. Shawn had a bad dream. I checked on him. I...It seemed...seemed like he was getting better. I went back to my room, but it got a little cold.”

Sam and Dean exchanged worried glances at each other.

“I thought Shawn must have opened a window. But when I came back in to close it, he was just gone,” Penny said sadly.

Dean turns and looks at one of Shawn’s drawings of the masks.

“This is on me, man. I saw how messed up Shawn was. I should’ve pushed him harder,” Dean said, as they are leaving the house.

“We don’t know he’s dead, all right? Penny said it got cold, so could be a ghost.”

“Yeah, but what’s a ghost doing showing up at a kid’s place?” Dean asked. “It’s not like Shawn was dragging a body around.”

“According to the reports, Meadows was cremated. So maybe his spirit is tied to something else, an object…,” Sam said standing at the passenger side of the Impala now.

“So, what, Shawn took something from the house?” Dean asked.

“It’s possible.”

“All right, so where’s the kid now?” Dean asked, staring over the roof of the car at Sam.

“Well, Meadows treated the victims at his house. So if this is him, maybe that’s where he took Shawn.”

Sam and Dean open the doors and rush off toward the Meadows house. They change clothes quickly and then gather their gear from their duffel bags. 

“Hold up, man. I need to call Diana,” Dean says and then walks away from Sam.

“Hi, Dean,” Diana says after the second ring.

“Hi, honey. Uh, how is everything?”

“We’re fine. Jack has been an angel,” she said and then chuckles. “Sorry, Freudian slip, but he is being a good boy. He’s even helping me with Zach. He gets me the bottle from the fridge or a diaper from his bag.”

“That’s good. So...I just wanted to say...I’m sorry about blowing up at you when you wanted to talk.”

“Thanks. That means a lot to me. And I...I know you’re hurting and I just want to help.”

“You do...You are helping me, even if it doesn’t seem like it.”

“How’s Sam?” she asked suddenly.

“Trying to make me happy. Seems you and him have been discussing ways to help me,” Dean said feeling irritated all over again.

“Dean, we care about you. He just said that he would go along with whatever you wanted on this trip. He thought that if you wouldn’t talk to me, then you might open up to him.”

“Yeah. He offered for us to share our feelings with each other at a strip club.”

“What? Really? And did you?” she asked through clenched teeth and not able to hide her angry tone.

Dean chuckled as he picked up on your sudden mood change. “Calm down. No. Why would I want to go watch women take their clothes off when I’ve got the most beautiful woman in the world. You’re the one that I want to watch strip for me.”

“Well, I guess if you had gone, you wouldn’t be telling me about it, now would you?” she said.

“Of course not. I mean, No! We didn’t go. Honestly,” Dean said sincerely.

Diana laughed and knew he was telling her the truth. “I believe you. So have you found the missing teenager?”

“Not yet, and now there’s two boys missing. We’re getting ready to go into the old house, where they were looking around a couple of nights ago. I just wanted to check in with you before.”

“Oh, thank you for that. Be careful. I love you.”

“Love you more. Talk to ya soon,” he said and then hung up.

Dean came back over and took his flashlight from Sam. 

\---------------

Sam and Dean made their way into the Meadows house. Dean had his salt rifle in his right hand swaying as he walked while his flashlight was in his left guiding the way.

“Shawn?” he called out loudly, but there was no answer. “Shawn, you in here?”

“Oh, dude. Check this out. Definitely a ghost,” Sam said as the EMF meter was glowing and beeping.

“Sam,” Dean said calmly as the ghost figure materialized behind Sam, with the power drill on. Sam spun to face him.

“What’s up, Doc?” Dean said in his usual way of adding humor when faced with terrifying situations.

The ghost waves his left arm and Sam is suddenly slapped and falls to the floor. Before Dean can react, the ghost appears in front of him, knocking the salt rifle from his hand. He waves his hand and Dean is flung backward through the air and hits hard against the wall. Dean falls to the floor grunting. As he looks up, the ghost is hovering over him with the whirring drill coming closer and closer to his head.


	12. Chapter 12

The ghost of Dr. Meadows is hovering over Dean. He can’t reach his salt rifle and Sam had been knocked down just moments before. Dean looks up seeing the power drill bit spinning and coming closer and closer to his head. Suddenly Sam swings his iron crowbar and the ghost dissipates before his eyes. Sam helps Dean to his feet.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah,” Sam says and they look around, knowing the ghost won’t be gone long.

They find their flashlights and quickly make their way up the staircase to the second floor. They head down the hallway and find the doctor’s office and experimentation room. Dean’s flashlight beam shines on the small bookcase and he spots the masks.

“The mask,” he says walking toward it now. “You said they practically had to tear it off of him, right?”

“Yeah.”

“So if he’s tied to something…” Dean says, and then touches the beak of one of the masks.

Suddenly they hear screaming and the power drill starts whirring again. Sam and Dean look toward the door. 

“I’m gonna take that as a yes,” Dean says.

“Door. Salt,” Sam says suddenly as Dean tosses him the salt canister. Sam catches it and then points to the rest of the masks. “Burn ‘em.”

Dean finds a metal trash can and quickly places the remaining masks into the trash can, while Sam is spreading salt in front of the door. Sam retrieves his rifle as Dean squirts lighter fluid onto the masks. The ghost appears through the door holding his drill. Sam aims the rifle at him but the ghost quickly retreats back through the door. Suddenly a gust of wind blows the salt line away as Sam watches.

“Now. We don’t have much time,” Sam says to Dean over his shoulder.

The door bursts open and the ghost reappears. Sam aims the salt rifle again and fires and the ghost is gone but then suddenly reappears.

“Hurry!” Sam yells, just as Dean strikes a match and flings it onto the masks. They blaze up suddenly in the trash can. The ghost screams as they both watch the flames slowly consume him.

“You good?” Dean asks.

“Yeah. I’m good,” Sam replies. “Let’s go find Shawn.”

Sam and Dean grab their flashlights and exit the room. As they’re walking down the hallway, Sam notices the cold surrounding them.

“Dean? Wait,” Sam says and stops. Dean also stops and turns to look at Sam. “I can still see your breath.”

“What the hell, dude?” Dean says confused. They should be fine because they had just destroyed the ghost doctor.

“I think it might be another ghost,” Sam says as they hear glass shattering down the hall.

“I think there’s a lot,” Dean says, as they hear voices whispering and then a lightbulb bursts  
and then more burst coming straight for them.

The guys turn and run toward the staircase.

“I need a doctor. We need a doctor. Where’s the doctor?” the ghosts ask at once.

Sam and Dean stop in the area where all the patient’s beds are set up.

“They’re asking for the doc,” Dean says.

“These must be the people he killed,” Sam said.

“Well, if they’re ghosts, then why can’t we see them?” Dean asks.

“Maybe they’re not strong enough to pierce the Veil.”

More lightbulbs burst and the beds suddenly move from their rows approaching Sam and Dean. 

“Yeah, but they’re strong enough to kill us?” Dean says running toward the stairs.

“Great,” Sam says, running behind Dean.

“You know what? Those bodies have gotta be buried in the house somewhere,” Dean says.

“Okay, so we check it top to bottom,” Sam huffs out still descending the stairs.

“There’s no time,” Dean says, stopping, and kneeling on the landing. He opens his duffel bag and frantically searches.

“What are you doing?” Sam asks.

“I’m gonna find out where these bodies are buried,” Dean says.

“So?”

“So, I’m gonna ask ‘em.”

“What? How?” Sam asks, still confused.

Dean has found what he was looking for and opens the small metal box. Inside there are two hypodermic needles. “One needle stops the heart, the other one starts it up again,” he says looking up at Sam now.

“No, no, no.”

“Look, we can’t talk to ‘em on this side of the Veil. So I’m gonna go to the other side, I’m gonna work my way through all these Caspers until we find out where this freak hid the bodies,” Dean said quickly and with determination.

“Dean, you’re talking about killing yourself,” Sam said.

“Yeah, well, it worked before.”

“That’s an insane risk to take.”

“Listen, I need three minutes. Okay?” Dean said looking up at his brother.

“Don’t! Dean!” Sam yelled but Dean plunged the needle into his heart, gripping it with both hands. Dean grunts and gasps for air as he collapses onto the floor.

“Dean? Hey. Damn it!” Sam says and grabs Dean’s shoulder and turns his body onto his back as Dean stops breathing.

Dean is now standing a few feet away watching Sam bent over his body. It worked. He’s dead but he doesn’t have time. He needs to search for the doctor’s victims. He looks down the stairs and sees a man.

“Hey, ghost dude!” he shouts and then comes down the stairs toward him. “Hey, hey, hey.”

The ghost just continues to walk as if he hadn’t even seen Dean. “Hey, wait up pal.”

“Hello. My name is Jessica,” says the pretty blond-haired reaper. “And I’m here to lead you to your next life.”

“Yeah. Hi. Dean. Little busy right now,” Dean says and then runs after the ghost. “Yo!”

Jessica stares after Dean and then says, “Oh God.”

\-------------

On the landing, Sam checks his watch to see how much time Dean has before he needs to administer the second shot to save his life. He looks at Dean again and then grabs the salt shaker and makes a salt circle around himself and Dean. 

\-------------

Jessica appears in a huge library that is marked with only the letter W on all the shelves. 

“Dean Winchester is in the Veil!” she shouts and then continues walking through the stacks.

\------------

Sam has grabbed the second hypodermic needle and looks at his watch again.

“Come on, Dean. Come on,” he says and then pats his brother’s chest.

\-----------

“Hey. Hey. Wait up,” Dean says, still following the man but he continues to walk away. Dean watches him walk right through the wall. “Oh, come on.”

“I know you,” another ghost says and Dean turns to see Shawn.

“Shawn,” Dean says.

“You’re the FBI man from my house. You’re dead too?” 

“I, uh...Yeah. What happened to you?” Dean asks, coming closer to Shawn.

“The man with the drill. He was in my room.”

Shawn tells him how the man urged him to come back to the house. He put on the mask that he had taken and then walked back to the house.

“The doc, he possessed you and he killed you,” Dean said.

“I...I couldn’t stop him. He said I’d feel better, but...I just. I miss my mom,” Shawn said sadly.

“Shawn, I should have...I’m so sorry,” Dean said, feeling the full weight of Shawn’s death.

“Evan’s here too. We can’t leave. Why can’t we leave?” Shawn asks.

“I know you’re scared, okay? But I’m gonna help you. I’m gonna help you get out of here.”

“Help me go home?” Shawn asked.

“Help you go to a better place,” Dean said. “But I need you to tell me, the doc, where did he put your body?”

Dean’s ghost runs back up the stairs. “Sam? Sam, I got it. Let’s do this,” he says as he’s watching Sam looking at his watch. The watch beeps and then Sam injects the needle into Dean’s heart and pushes the plunger. “Come on. Come on.”

“Dean? Dean?” Sam says shaking his brother’s shoulders desperately trying to revive him. “Hey, Dean!”

“Why is it not working?” Dean asks as he’s staring at himself and Sam.

“Dean. Hey, can you hear me?” Sam says frantically. “Dean! Dean! Wake up. No, no, no. This can’t be happening.”

“Hey Dean,” says a familiar voice and Dean turns to look at her.

“Billie,” he says as he sees her standing there wearing a long, black coat and holding a scythe. “We need to talk.”

“Hey. Wake up, Dean,” Sam pleads.

“And, that’s enough of that,” Billie says waving her hand, and everything freezes. 

Dean just stares at Sam frozen over his dead body and then back at Billie.

“No, I saw Cas kill you.”

“How’s that working out for him?” Billie says smugly. “It’s funny to hear a Winchester talk about the finality of dying. This reality, it has rules, Dean. So many rules. And one of them, kill one incarnation of Death, like you did, the next reaper to die takes his place. So when Castiel stabbed me in the back, turns out I got a promotion.” Billie took off her black gloves and showed Dean the ring that she’s now wearing. It’s Death’s ring that he had worn for one day many years ago when he was trying to get Death to retrieve Sam’s soul from the Cage. “New job. New gear.”

“So you died to become Death?” Dean asked.

“This universe can be so many things, and sometimes, it is poetic. That’s why we need to talk,” she says and then turns with her scythe in hand.

She and Dean are instantly transported to a huge library.

“What the hell?” Dean says, seeing the bookshelves reaching to the ceiling and the letter W labeling it all.

“Welcome to my reading room,” Billie says. “Know not to leave this lying around near you,” she says as she places the scythe against the wall. She turns back around to look at Dean.

“So, am I dead?”

“You killed yourself.”

“No...I mean. Are you keeping me dead?”

“Now that depends on you.”

“Okay. Uh...Well, congrats on the promotion,” he says with a forced smile. “But I got a house full of ghosts waiting on me and my brother to get back to, so if it’s up to me--,” Dean explained.

“I didn’t say it was up to you. I said it depends on you. Word on the interdimensional street is you’ve been slipping between worlds, Dean. I wanna know how you did it. Now.”

“Well, I thought Death knew everything,” Dean said with a smirk.

“Then you can imagine how this one little blind spot is really bothering me.”

“What’s in it for me?”

“What do you want?” Billie asks, crossing her arms across her chest and staring back at Dean.

“Free the ghosts,” Dean says determinedly.

“Excuse me?”

“Free the ghosts at the Meadows house. Let them move on. I’ll tell you whatever you wanna know.”

“Deal,” Billie says.

\--------------

Jessica is standing at the bottom of the staircase in the Meadows house. A bright light shines down on her. “Come with me. You don’t have to stay here,” she says to all the ghosts. “It’s going to be okay.”

One after the other, the spirits begin to glow white and dissipate upward, including Shawn and Evan.

\---------------

“It’s done,” Billie says to Dean.

“How do I know I can trust you?”

“You don’t, but then again, I’m not the one breaking cosmic bargains left and right, now, am I?”

Dean scoffs. “Yeah, it’s not like you hold a grudge.”

“Don’t I? So, spill.”

“Lucifer’s son, Jack. When he was born, it created a little rip.”

“A little rip?”

“Hmm.”

“Into another world?” Billie asked. “And you went there?”

“Hmm. Yeah, I’ll just say it’s...It’s not Candy Land.”

“I’ll bet.”

“Why do you care?”

“Because I do. Because this whole multiversal quantum construct we live in, it’s like a house of cards. And the last thing I need is some big, dumb Winchester knocking it all down.”

“Hmm,” Dean mutters and nods. “That does sound like us.”

Billie looks at Dean intently. “You’ve changed. When you bargained with me just now, you could’ve asked to go back, to live.”

“Well, I figure with you in charge, there’s no getting back for me.”

“That doesn’t sound like the Dean Winchester I know and love,” Billie says walking away from Dean. “The man who’s been dead so many times, but it never seemed to stick. Maybe you’re not that guy anymore. The guy who saves the world, the guy who always thinks he’ll win no matter what. You have changed. And you tell people it’s not a big deal. You tell people you’ll work through it, but you know you won’t. You can’t. And that scares the hell out of you. Or am I wrong?”

“What do you want me to say? You’ve already got me figured out. Doesn’t matter. I don’t matter,” Dean says finally.

“Don’t you?” Billie asks, challenging him to go deeper with his explanation.

“I couldn’t save Mom. I couldn’t save Cas. I can’t even save a scared little kid. Sam keeps trying to fix it, but I just keep dragging him down. Diana keeps taking me back and forgiving me for all the times I hurt and disappoint her. And Zach…” Dean’s voice breaks and his eyes are watering. He swallows the lump in his throat as he thinks about his son. So young and innocent.   
“My son deserves better than me for a father. So I’m not gonna beg. Okay, if it’s my time, it’s my time.”

“You really believe that. You wanna die.” Billie turns and walks over and picks up one of the books from the shelf. “Dean, every notebook on this particular shelf tells a version of how you die. You, specifically. Heart attack, burned by a red-haired witch, stabbed by a ghoul in a graveyard, and on and on.”

Dean looks at the books and sighs.

“But which one’s right? That depends on you, on the choices you make.”

“Well, I guess I made my choice.”

“But, unfortunately, none of these books say you die today.”

“Come again?” Dean asks.

“Since I got this new job, I stand witness to a much larger picture. Do you know what I see? You. And your brother. You’re important.”

“Why?”

“You have work to do. That’s all you need to know,” she says as she walks back toward her desk.

Dean turns to look at her.

“And trust me, having my eyes opened to the necessity of any humans, especially Winchesters, is not a thrill. So, you wanna die, but I say keep living.”

“Hmm. I need to know. My mom-” Dean says, but Billie puts her hand up.

Dean is suddenly back in his body and he wakes up gasping for breath. His eyes pop open and he sits up suddenly. Sam touches his arm with relief.

“Hey. You’re back. You okay?” Sam asks.

“Yeah,” Dean says slowly.

“Yeah. You’re okay,” he says as he hugs Dean tightly.

\--------------

The police and the coroner’s office are on scene now as they carry out body after body of the doctor’s victims. Sam is with Penny and he touches her shoulder soothingly. He walks away and approaches Dean who is leaning against the trunk of the Impala.

“How’d it go?” he asks Sam.

“About how you’d figure,” he says as he stands beside Dean and leans on the trunk too. “Hey, what happened back there? I mean, the shot didn’t work, and then all of a sudden you’re back.”

“I don’t know. I guess it took a minute for the drug to kick in,” Dean said, not wanting to share about his meeting with Billie. “I guess I got lucky.”

“Lucky?”

“Yeah,” Dean says and then turns to get into the car.

“Wait, wait. Hold on a second. Dean.”

Dean turns back around to Sam. 

“What about the ghosts? ‘Cause I checked the EMF. They’re all gone. Was that lucky too?” Sam asked.

“We can talk about it later.”

“We won’t talk about it later. You know that. That’s part of the problem.”

Dean looks back over at Penny who is talking with an officer. He walks closer to Sam now.

“I saw Death. The Death.”

“He’s dead,” Sam says, remembering when Dean killed him in order to save his life.

“No, she’s not. It’s Billie. I guess she got a new gig. She’s the one that took care of the ghosts.”

“Why would she help us?” Sam asked, still reeling from the news that Dean had shared.

“She wanted intel. She said we were important, that we have work to do.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“I have no freakin’ clue,” Dean says, still staring at Penny. He still feels responsible for Shawn’s death and the pain that Penny is feeling now at the loss of her son.

Sam notices. “You okay?”

“No. Sam, I’m not okay. I’m pretty far from okay. You know, my whole life, I always believed that what we do was important. No matter what the cost, no matter who we lost, whether it was Dad or...Or Bobby or...And I would take the hit. But I kept on fighting because I believed that we were making the world a better place. And now Mom and Cas...And I...I don’t know. I don’t know.”

“So now you don’t believe anymore?” Sam asked.

“I just need a win. I just need a damn win,” he said and then turned and walked away.

Dean walked to the Impala and got in and started the engine. Sam followed and got in the passenger side and closed the door. Dean pulled away leaving Penny to take one last look at her son, Shawn.

Dean drove until the day turned into night. He was physically and emotionally tired from his near-death experience and all the things that Billie had told him. Why were he and his brother so important in this world? Why had God determined that he and Sam had to be born? Why had he died and come back over and over again? If he really was so important, then he wouldn’t have died from the car crash when he was 27, right? Which meant his Dad wouldn’t have needed to sacrifice his life to save him? His Dad could have lived on and might still be alive today to see his grandson. And why did Sam have to die at the hands of Jake? Manipulated by Azazel into opening Hell’s gate and letting the demons and spirits escape. At least he had gotten to see his Dad again and he saved him again. How many times must his Dad sacrifice for his sorry life? A realization dawned on him then and he finally understood his father. How tough he was on him and Sam? How much he wanted to prepare them for the life ahead? His dad really did love him and he would do whatever it took to protect him and Sam. Dean felt the same way about Zach. Dean was willing to sacrifice his life in order that Shawn and the other victims could move on. If he was willing to die for strangers, how much more would he sacrifice for Zach, Diana, and Sam? Dean looked over at Sam who was asleep. Dean continued to drive, anxious to get back to the bunker. 

Dean’s cell phone rings and he thinks it’s probably Diana calling to check on him. She was probably up for one of Zach’s late-night feedings. Dean grabs the phone and sees that the call has woken Sam up.

“Hey,” he says and then looks over at Sam in shock.

“What?” Sam asks, seeing the concern on Dean’s face.

Dean drives on in silence to the location that the caller gives him. It’s in Lawrence, Kansas. He pulls up in an alley behind an inner-city church. A huge neon cross is glowing brightly. He stops the car and he and Sam get out. Dean walks to the corner of the building and sees a lighted telephone booth and a man standing outside of it. The man slowly turns to face him. It’s Castiel.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean stares at Cas for a minute, wondering if he’s seeing things.

“Cas, is that really you?” Dean finally says.

“No, you’re dead,” Sam says, staring at Cas too.

Cas slowly moves toward them. “Yeah, I was. But then I annoyed an ancient cosmic being so much that he sent me back.”

“I don’t even know what to say,” Sam said, still staring in disbelief.

“I do,” Dean says. He walks toward Cas. “Welcome home, pal,” as he embraces his friend in a hug. Sam comes over and hugs Cas as well. 

“How long was I gone?” Castiel asks, looking between them both.

“Too damn long,” Dean says.

“Where were you? Heaven?” Sam asks.

“No. No, I was in the Empty.”

“Really?” Dean asks.

“Apparently, it’s where angels and demons go when they die,” Cas explains.

“What was it like?” Sam asked.

“It’s dark and nothing. It’s like nothing. I was sleeping, and then I heard a voice that said my name, and I woke up. I thought you guys had done something.”

“No, we...We didn’t even think we could bring you back,” Dean said.

“So who was it? Chuck? Uh...God?” Sam asked.

“No. No, he has no power in the Empty,” Cas said, repeating what the entity had told him.

“Well, then who does?” asked Dean.

“Jack,” says Sam suddenly.

\---------------

Dean called Diana and shared the amazing news with her about Castiel. He and Sam would be there within thirty minutes and they wanted her to make sure Jack was awake but not to tell him about Castiel.

Diana was so excited and had so many questions but Dean said she could ask Cas himself when they arrived. Diana found Jack reading a book in the Library. She looked at the cover and was surprised to see that he was reading The Iliad. She thought that was too advanced for a child but then she often forgot that Jack wasn’t an ordinary child. He was human with angelic grace, even if it was from Lucifer.

“Jack, what are you doing?” Diana asked sweetly.

“Reading. I like the bigger books like this one. The big books have more action and it takes me longer to figure out what’s gonna happen next,” he said happily.

“Wow! You know, I read the Iliad too but I was in high school. And even then, I had to study to keep the plot fresh in my mind. It sounds like it comes easily to you.”

“I like stories. All kinds of stories. I like the ones from the past and the future. But I really like the stories about the good guys against the bad guys,” he said smiling up at you.

“And which side do you like the best?”

“The good guys. They always do what’s right. Like Sam and Dean. They fight and stop the bad guys.”

“Yes, they do. And they will be home in a few minutes. So just for tonight, you can stay up until they get here.”

“Past my bedtime?” he asked excitedly.

“Yes, but until they get here, I want you to do something for me. Write down everything that you know about The Iliad. All the characters, what they did, and what you think will happen next. You can use my laptop.”

“Really? That sounds cool.”

Diana stroked his hair and then kissed his forehead. She then went to get her laptop and brought it back to the table. She opened a blank document and Jack began to type out what he knew.

\--------------

Diana returned to the kitchen. She wanted to greet them when they came in and see Castiel. She made herself a cup of Earl Grey tea and sat at the table. She heard the Impala’s distinct engine rumble and smiled. The door opened and Sam was the first one in. 

“Hey short mama,” he said and then came toward you. You stood up and gave him a hug.

“Hey, big guy. You okay? Any injuries?” Diana asked.

“No, I’m fine. Thanks for asking.”

Diana looked toward the door and saw Castiel come through the doorway. She rushed over to him and hugged him.

“Cas. I’ve missed you.”

“Thank you, Diana. I’ve missed you too.”

Dean was standing behind them and she let go of Cas and then saw him. He was smiling but looked tired. He always looked tired when he returned from a case. There was something different about him though. Hopefully, he would tell her what had happened.

“Hey sweetheart,” he said, and then she went into his arms. They hugged and then pulled back and kissed each other.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, I am now. Is Zach asleep?”

“Yes. I fed him about two hours ago so he should sleep for a couple more hours. Are you hungry?” she asked, moving back and going to the fridge.

“No, Sam and I got something on the way to meet Cas,” he said, setting his duffel bag down at the table.

“So where’s Jack?” Sam asked.

“He’s in the Library. I gave him an assignment and he’s typing on my laptop,” she said smiling.

“An assignment?” Sam asked, curiously.

“Yes, he was reading the Iliad. Can you believe that? So I want to find out his intellect. I asked him to write down everything that he knows about the plot, characters, and what he thinks will happen.”

“So is this part of the homeschooling plan?” Dean asked.

“Homeschooling? No. I’m just curious. Who said anything about homeschooling?” Diana asked, looking from Dean and then at Sam.

“Uhm, I might have had that idea but I think Jack should go to school,” Sam said.

“Guys. Is this the right time to talk about this?” Cas asked.

“No, it’s not. We need to find out if Jack is the one that brought Cas back,” Dean said. “Cas, you stay here until we talk to Jack.”

Sam and Dean went out into the Library and saw Jack typing away on the laptop. Jack looked up at them and smiled.

“Hi, Sam. Hi, Dean. Glad you’re back.” 

Jack saw their serious expressions and worried that he was in trouble for being up.

“Diana said I could stay up until you got home. Is that okay...sir?” he asked first looking at Dean and then back at Sam.

“Sure kid. That’s fine,” Dean said before glancing at Sam and nodding.

“Jack...um,” Sam began and then paused and looked back over at Dean.

“Is something wrong?” Jack asked, staring up at Sam.

Castiel and Diana had been listening at the doorway and Cas decided it was best to just go out and talk to Jack himself. Diana followed and then stepped to the side and sat down in one of the leather chairs.

“Hi, Jack,” Castiel said, approaching the boy.

“Castiel?” he asked, surprised to see him because Sam had told him that he had died the night he was born. 

Jack had never met him in person but he knew what he looked like and the sound of his voice from when he was inside his mom.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

Jack stood up now, facing Cas. “No. We burned your body, and what’s burned stays dead,” he said with conviction, quoting what Dean had told him. “How?”

“Well, that’s the question we’ve been asking ourselves, Jack,” Dean said.

“Jack, did you, um...Did you bring Cas back?” Sam asked with concern.

“I don’t know. I wanted him back. I...Begged for him to come back, but...I” Jack said, still trying to understand if he had done a good or a bad thing.

“Well, here he is,” Dean said almost smiling as he said it.

“Because of me?” Jack asked.

“We don’t know, Jack. But we...We think maybe…” Sam said slowly.

“Thank you, Jack,” Cas said with sincerity.

Jack slowly approached Cas and then the boy wrapped his arms around Cas’s legs. Cas embraced Jack holding the back of his head and rubbing his back.

“I missed you so much,” Jack said, welcoming the comfort and love that he had already felt from Castiel even before he was born, but now he felt it even more.

“Sam and Dean tell me you’re doing well,” Cas said, breaking free from the embrace.

“I am. I...Watch this,” Jack said smiling and then turned and went back to the table. He stared at the pencil that was sitting beside the laptop. Jack stretched out his hand and the pencil floated in midair. 

Diana gasped and Dean looked mad, but Sam smiled at Jack’s progress. Castiel just observed Jack’s actions. The pencil fell to the floor when Jack looked away.

“I can move the pencil,” Jack said smiling proudly at his accomplishment.

“That’s great, Jack,” Sam said smiling back at him until he saw Dean’s reaction. “Okay, Jack, maybe you should go to bed now. We’re sorry we kept you up waiting for us, but we wanted you to see Cas.”

“But I’m not tired now and I want to talk to Cas some more,” Jack pleaded.

“Jack, you heard Sam,” Dean said sternly.

Diana jumped up from the chair and came to Jack. “Jack, honey, it is late and Cas is here now and he’ll be here when you wake up tomorrow. You can spend all day tomorrow with him, okay?” she said soothingly and then took him by the hand.

“Okay, but can Cas come with us and tuck me in?” Jack asked.

“Yes. I’d like that,” Cas said.

Diana, Cas, and Jack made their way toward Jack’s room.

“What the hell, man?” Dean asked, angrily toward Sam once they were out of listening range.

“Dean, I told you I was trying to help him control his powers. Before he could only do it when he got angry. He wasn’t angry. In fact, he was happy because Cas is back. And he moved the pencil with his mind by concentrating on it.”

“Yeah, I saw that. And so did Diana. She seemed afraid. I don’t want her to be afraid of Jack because she already loves him and she just wants him to be a normal kid.”

“Well, he’s not. I mean, most of the time he is and that’s what I want for him too. But he has these powers and who knows how much stronger his powers will get as he grows older. But he has to learn how to control them now.”

Dean sighs and picks up his duffel bag. “Yeah, I know. We’ll talk about it tomorrow. I’m going to bed,” he says and then slowly walks off.

Sam also takes his duffel bag to his room but isn’t sleepy because he napped in the car. He brings his laptop back to the Library and scans it for new cases.

\-------------

Diana comes into the bedroom and sees Dean sitting on her side of the bed staring down at Zach. He looks up at her as she enters.

“He still asleep?” she asked, closing the door, and locking it behind her.

“Yeah. I wish I could watch him till he wakes up, but I’m beat,” he said and then got up and took you in his arms. “Couldn’t give you a proper greeting in front of Sam and Cas in the kitchen.”

Dean lowered his head and his lips found yours. You parted your lips as his tongue sought out yours. You felt his hot breath and his lips and teeth biting at your lower lip. Your lips pressed back against his, as his right hand came up to your cheek and slid behind your neck pulling you even closer. You wrapped your arms around his waist and molded your chest into his. Your breathing was coming in short pants now at the intensity of his kiss. He broke free and sucked at your neck softly.

“Dean? I thought you were tired,” you said, considering his physical state even though you didn’t want him to stop.

“I am, but a man’s gotta have priorities. Right now, you’re my first priority,” he said and then pulled back, looking into your eyes.

You touched his cheek and smiled at him.

“Do you want to talk or wait until tomorrow after a good night’s sleep?” you asked, still seeing how tired he looked but there was still something else lingering in his eyes and in his expression as you questioned him. 

“Yeah, I probably need to rest, but that doesn’t mean we can’t snuggle. I need to feel you sleeping in my arms. I honestly think it keeps the nightmares away.”

“Okay, then. Let me change and brush my teeth,” you said, gathering your gown and robe and then leaving the room. 

Dean undressed quickly, leaving on his boxers, and slipped into bed. Should he tell Diana that he had died once again? She probably wouldn’t understand and would be hurt that he had deliberately killed himself in order to talk to some ghosts. Would she think that he had wanted to die on purpose because of his pain and grief over losing Cas and Mary? Wasn’t that true as well, even though he really wanted to know if his Mom was truly dead? He had asked Billie but then she sent him back before he knew the answer. At least, Cas was back and he counted that as a win. Maybe Mom was alive too. Maybe he could slowly start to believe it and find a way to open that doorway between the worlds again.

Diana returned dressed in her soft, white robe and she closed and locked the door again. She took off her robe and hung it on the hook on the back of the door. She had on her lite purple maternity gown which looked like it was too big for her now since she was no longer pregnant and had lost some weight. She sat down on the side of the bed and looked down at Zach who was still sleeping soundly. She brought her legs up and rolled over facing Dean. He stretched out his arm and she scooted over and rested her head on his shoulder and placed her hand on his chest. His left arm went around her and he caressed her arm below her elbow and then moved it to rest along her waist.

“Mmm. I’ve missed this. And you,” he said, kissing your forehead.

“I missed you too.”

“So you said Jack behaved and helped you?”

“Uh-huh.”

“But you seemed shocked when you saw him move the pencil. He hasn’t used his powers in front of you?” Dean asked and then looked to see your reaction.

“No. That was the first time that I’ve seen him do anything like that. He’s a very special little boy. Even that is special considering Zach was born first but Jack looks older. And he can read, write, and speak already. That’s why I wanted to test his intelligence.”

“I believe you. No, the homeschooling idea was partially mine after Sam suggested that Jack enrolls in regular school. I thought you might help with that but Sam pointed out that you already have a lot going on with Zach, and your teaching schedule.”

“Yeah, I do but I want Jack to have a normal life and school is part of that. I just worry that he will get mad at a teacher or another kid and use his powers.”

“Well, that’s where the discipline comes in. Consequences for disobeying or acting out with us, before he ever steps foot in a school,” Dean said.

“And you’ve decided that you’re the one to enforce that discipline?” she asked looking up at him.

“Me and Sam. I don’t see Cas in that role. And you’re too…”

“What? Soft? Forgiving? Willing to let it slide?”

“Okay, okay. Let’s table this discussion for another time. I just got back and I don’t want to fight,” he said grinning and then kissed your lips before you could speak.

\----------------

“Hey. How’d you sleep?” Sam asked.

“Like a baby, literally. Until Zach woke us up at 2:00 a.m. Diana wanted to feed him but I wanted to do it. You know dying puts everything into perspective,” Dean said sitting down at the table across from Sam.

“Yes, it does. So did you tell Diana what happened?” Sam asked, watching and waiting for Dean’s reaction.

Dean took a sip from his coffee mug and then looked up at Sam.

“No, not yet. I do want to tell her, but...I’m worried about what her reaction will be. That I purposely killed myself in order to talk to ghosts. And then get to talk to Billie, but didn’t get a chance to find out...,” Dean paused.

“Find out what?”

“About Mom. I wanted to know for sure if she...if she’s dead?” Dean said sadly.

“So was that your real intention when you injected yourself?” Sam asked with emotion. 

“No. Of course not.”

“Dean?” Sam said, knowing his brother too well.

“Maybe, but it wasn’t the only reason. I wanted to release those ghosts. So they weren’t trapped in that psycho’s house for all of eternity. I owed that to Shawn.”

“Okay. I understand that. But man...You gotta stop rolling the dice with your life. You’ve got a family now and they need you,” Sam said sincerely.

“I know. I will,” Dean said looking at Sam. He chuckled at Sam’s raised eyebrows and furrowed brow. “Promise.”

“Good. ‘Cause I found a case. Three days ago, a vintage pocket watch with a personal inscription was sold at a pawn shop. But when they went to authenticate it, they found out that it had been buried with its owner 20 years ago. And when they checked out the grave, it was empty. Could be grave robbers but they usually don’t take the bodies too, just the loot. So the dead could be rising?”

“Sounds like our kind of thing. So where are we heading?” Dean asked and then took another sip of coffee.

“Dodge City, Kansas.”

Dean choked on his coffee and then his eyes lit up. Dean is an avid cowboy and gunslinger fan. He watches old western movies on his laptop and then would explain them to Sam adnauseum. 

“Yeah. Dodge City is a cool place. Lots of history there,” he said, clearing his throat.

“Yes, that’s right. Which is why I think Jack should come along with us,” Sam said.

“Jack. Really? He’s fine here. Diana says he behaves and helps her out.”

“He needs to get outside of the bunker. And it will be educational as you said. We can go to some of the tourist places in between working the case. You’ll like that since you’ve been wanting to go there forever, right?”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Dean said grinning now.

“And Cas can help with Jack if things get too rough.”

“Yeah, okay. This oughta be fun. Two salty hunters, one-half angel kid, and a dude who just came back from the dead. Again. Team Free Will 2.0. Here we go,” he said, rising and heading toward his room. “Let me go tell Diana.”

\----------------

Three and a half hours later, Dean pulled the Impala up in front of the Stampede Motel. There was even a western wear store and Dean said they needed some clothes to “blend in” and for his idea to pose as Texas Rangers instead of the FBI. Sam refused to play along and said Cas could do it while he stayed with Jack.

Dean led the way to the room he had rented. “All right, this is supposed to be the best room in the joint,” he says, locating the room and then unlocking the door. Dean turns on the light and then his face lights up at seeing the decor. “The Wild Bill suite,” he says looking around at the pictures on the wall, the small kitchenette, and the swinging saloon doors leading into the bedroom and bathroom area.

“Wow,” Sam says looking around now, but not as enthused as Dean. Cas and Jack are also looking around.

“Pretty cool, right?” Dean said moving in front of the pictures on the wall. “Dude! Check it out, check it out. Clay Allison...Gunfighter extraordinaire, right? And...Curly Bill Brocius, which, now a little fun fact here, was killed by Wyatt Earp himself. Not kidding,” he said looking at the others proudly. “Johnny Ringo. Billy the Kid,” Dean says, continuing to look at the pictures.

“He really likes cowboys, doesn’t he?” Jack says to Cas and Sam. 

“Yes. Yes, he does,” Cas says.

“Doc Holliday!” Dean exclaims, pointing at the picture. “This is awesome! Okay, I say quick shower, steak dinner, and then tomorrow, we hit up the cemetery.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Sam said as Dean brushed by carrying his duffel bag and his new western wear to the bedroom area.

Jack looked up at Cas, who was still staring bewilderedly in Dean’s direction.

“You can take the couch if you want. I don’t sleep much unless Dean or Diana makes me.”

“I don’t sleep at all,” Cas tells Jack.

Jack smiles at this information.

Dean opens the closet and hangs up his new suit.

“Still can’t believe you brought your own hat,” Sam said.

“I can’t believe you didn’t,” Dean says, moving so Sam can hang his suit up now.

“You’re in a good mood, huh?”

“Yeah. And?” Dean says.

“Nothing. No, I just, uh...You’ve been having a rough go, so it’s good to see you smile,” Sam said grinning back at his brother.

“Well. I said I needed a big win. We got Cas back. That’s a pretty damn big win.”

“Yeah. Fair enough,” Sam replied.

\-----------------

A Dodge City Sheriff’s deputy pulls up behind an abandoned truck on the highway. His lights are flashing and he radios in the license plate number. 

“Let’s see who this pile of junk belongs to,” he says to himself. He looks up and sees the passenger door open but there’s no one there. He gets out and then closes his door. He reaches for his gun with his right hand and then shines his flashlight with his other hand. He slowly approaches the driver's side and looks in. There is no one in the truck. 

“Carl, we got a match on that plate. Looks like the truck was stolen,” the dispatcher replies back to him.

Carl hears a rustling noise behind him and spins quickly with his gun raised. He then hears the passenger door slam and spins back in that direction. Again he sees nothing. He hears a noise behind him and spins back around but then is thrown down onto the pavement. He screams as something or someone drags him under the truck.

“Carl? Carl? Is everything all right?” the dispatcher asks, but there’s no reply. “Carl, do you copy?”

\----------------

Dean and Sam are snoring softly in each of the beds while Jack and Cas are seated at the table in the other room. Sam had bought Jack some snacks and he was munching on some Goldfish crackers and gummy bears while sipping on chocolate milk.

“And then there were these angels and they tried to kill me, but...I thought angels were good?” Jack asked, looking at Cas with such innocence and trust.

“Well, in Heaven, “good” is a relative term,” Cas says.

“What’s it like?” Jack asked.

“Heaven? That depends.”

“But it’s nice?”

“It can be,” Cas says.

“That’s good. My mom’s in Heaven,” Jack said, looking sad.

“Yeah, I know she is. Kelly was...She was a very brave woman.”

“She left me a message. She said I had an angel watching over me.”

“Oh, Jack,” Cas said, sighing heavily. “I’m so sorry. I should have been here for you.”

“No. It’s okay. It’s just...I understand why she trusted you. Why I trusted you.”

“Do you remember that?” Cas asked, surprised.

“I remember feeling safe.”

“Jack, your mother, she believed that you would do amazing things. She said that you would change the world for the better. And now, looking at you, talking to you, I know that she was right. That we were right. Kelly would be so proud of you.”

Sam’s laptop was on the table, monitoring the local police calls and a news report flashed on the screen. Jack read what it said.

“Oh wow! I’ll go tell them,” he said and jumped up from the table heading toward the bedroom.

“Jack. Jack! No, wait!” Castiel said.

Jack pushed the swinging door open and approached Dean and pokes his arm with his finger.

“Dean? Dean?” Jack says.

“Jack I wouldn’t do that!” Cas says behind him now, but it’s too late.

“Haa!” Dean yells as he bolts awake, grabbing his gun, cocking it, and pointing it at Jack’s head.

“No, no, no! Dean, it’s me, Jack,” he says, frightened at Dean screaming and aiming his gun at him.

“Uh, hey,” Dean says, putting the safety back on his gun and under his pillow. Sam had woken suddenly at Dean yelling and looked over at Dean and then back at Jack and Cas. “Who’s making me coffee?” Dean asked as he laid his head back down on the pillow.

Jack looked back at Cas, who waved his hand at Jack beckoning him to leave Dean alone while he made a pot of coffee.

Jack, Cas, and Sam were seated at the table, with Sam looking at the police report. Dean got up and poured himself a cup of coffee and then rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He took his mug and sat down on the couch. Jack watched Dean carefully.

“I told you. He’s an angry sleeper. Like a bear,” Cas said leaning over whispering to Jack.

“Okay, so, Code Three means an officer down. Looks like the victim was--” Sam said.

“Covered in bite marks,” Jack said, suddenly seeing the report. “Like from a zombie?”

“Or anything else that has teeth,” Dean added from the couch.

“All right, change of plans. Jack and I will hit the graveyard. Dean, you and Cas hit up the crime scene,” Sam said closing his laptop and getting up to change clothes.

“Works for me,” Dean says slowly.

Cas is ready to get up from the table but he looks at Dean. Without saying a word, Dean holds up one finger, points at his coffee, and then extends his hand, palm outstretched. Cas sits back down so that Dean can finish drinking his coffee.

\-------------

The early morning sun had risen as Dean pulled the Impala to a stop at the crime scene.

He turns slightly in the seat to face Cas. “All right, listen, these Dodge City cops aren’t likely to trust big city folks, so we’re gonna have to blend.”

“Which is why you’re making me wear this absurd hat,” Castiel said. It was a straw cowboy hat with a red band around the brim that said Stampede Motel.

“It’s not that bad,” Dean said but then noticed the band. “Well, actually it kind of is. Hang on,” he said as he reached up and removed the red band and threw it in the backseat. “All right. That’s better.”

“Is it?” Cas asked in disbelief, giving Dean a hard stare.

“Yeah,” Dean says now adjusting his bolo tie. “Look, just act like you’re from Tombstone, okay?”

“The city?” Cas asks.

“The movie. With Kurt Russell? I made you watch it,” Dean said, impatiently.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. The one with the guns and tuberculosis. “I’m your Huckleberry,” Cas said remembering the movie that Dean forced him to watch when he was staying at the bunker many years ago.

“Yeah exactly. It’s good to have you back, Cas. All right, follow my lead.”

Dean got out of the car and then closed the door. He placed the white, Stetson cowboy hat on his head to complete the look. He was wearing a new black suit, with a white button-down shirt, the bolo tie, and new cowboy boots. Diana had said that she wanted to pay for their hunts which is why he bought the western outfit and paid for the nicest room in the motel. 

“Howdy partner. Who’s in charge here?” Dean asked an officer standing by.

The officer pointed and Dean replied, “Much obliged.”

Cas just looked at him as he was really getting into the role of a Texas lawman.

Cas and Dean walked over to the Sheriff who was talking with a female deputy.

“Sheriff Phillips?” Dean said.

“It’s Sarge,” the large man said stepping forward. “Sergeant Joe Phillips. Sheriff’s on vacation.”

“Well, I’m Agent Russell. This here is my associate,” Dean said looking at Cas and waiting for him to respond.

“Kilmer,” Cas said, suddenly looking at Dean before turning back to Sergeant Phillips. “My name is Val Kilmer.”

Dean closes his eyes and sighs as the Sergeant gives Cas a wary look.

“Yeah, okay,” Sarge says and Dean looks relieved. “What do you want?” he asks, staring at Dean.

“Well, we heard about the attack over the wire last night. Wondering what you can tell us about the victim,” Dean said, confidently staring back at Sarge.

“His name was Carl Phillips. Deputy Carl Phillips. He’s...Was my nephew. Some psycho slit his throat and left the body out for the coyotes to chew on.”

Sarge takes a breath before continuing. “I knew that boy since he was a day old.”

“Well, we’re deeply sorry for your loss,” Castiel says.

Sarge clears his throat and looks down before continuing. “Anyway, what the hell’s the Texas Rangers even doing up here?”

“Well, actually, we’re-” Cas began.

“Rangers,” Dean interrupted. Cas looks over at Dean. “That’s right. Texas Rangers. We’ve been tracking a fugitive who skipped across state lines. He’s a real mean son of a gun. He’s been robbing graves.”

“We got us one of them. Carl was the one looking into it. You think there’s a connection?” Sarge asked.

“Could be,” Dean said.

“Well, you boys are more than welcome to poke around, but...I catch up with your runner first, there ain’t gonna be much left of him to take back to Texas. You can count on it,” Sarge says and then walks away.

Dean and Cas just exchange looks and then continue to check out the crime scene.

\-------------------

Sam and Jack go to check out the mortuary. They encounter the female undertaker preparing a body. She has on headphones and is dancing and singing while she works. She is oblivious that anyone else is there with her until she turns and sees them. She jumps and then pulls off her headphones.

“Dude! What the hell?” she says to Sam.

“Sorry! Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you...There was no one upstairs,” he says.

“Yeah, it’s just me.”

“And you are?” Sam asks.

“Athena Lopez, the undertaker. And you are?”

“Agent Elliot,” Sam replies, as Jack has started to wander around the room. “Jack, don’t touch anything,” Sam says, raising his voice to him. Jack turns and stares back at Sam. “Sorry, it’s uh, Take your Kid to Work Day. Anyway, we’re here about the grave robbery. You live on the premises?”

“All my life.”

“But according to the police report, you didn’t see anyone that night,” Sam says.

“I was out. Amanda Palmer concert.”

“What about anything weird? Cold spots? Strange smells?” Jack asked, walking back toward the woman and standing at Sam’s side.

Sam glanced down at Jack giving him a stern look and then he looked back at Athena and grinned nervously.

“Uh, he’s very observant. Wants to know everything about my job,” Sam said.

“I just said, I wasn’t here,” the woman said looking annoyed with Jack.

Sam chuckles. “Right. We’re just trying to figure out what happened. That’s all.”

“You and me both. Look, if you guys wanna check out the grave, the cops have it roped off, over on the west plot,” she said, pointing in that direction.

“Great. Thanks,” Sam says and he and Jack hurry outside.

Sam hands the EMF meter to Jack and tells him to hold it for him.

As they walk, the EMF meter buzzes. 

“There’s something here,” Jack says. “And now it’s there.”

Sam grins. “Jack, put that away. We’re in a graveyard. There’s gonna be EMF everywhere.”

Sam approaches the open grave that has been roped off. The coffin was sitting out and Sam opened the lid to inspect it.

“The police report said something about rats damaging the coffin,” Jack said showing Sam that he was helping and remembering information that he had read.

“That’s one big rat,” Sam said, looking at the huge hole. Sam let the coffin lid close with a bang and then wiped his hands on the back of his pants. “All right. Here goes nothing,” he said as he jumped down into the grave. He pushed dirt from side to side until he found something. He pulled out a white hard object.

“What’s that?” Jack said with wide-eyed enthusiasm.

Back in their room, Dean is inspecting the bone.

“Those are bite marks. Looks like we’re dealing with a ghoul,” Sam said.

Before Jack can ask, Castiel says, “A ghoul is a monster that feeds on the dead. They can take the form of whomever they’ve eaten. Decapitation kills them.”

“What’s decapi-,” Jack asks.

“Cutting off their heads or bashing their brains in,” Dean says, as he tosses the bone over to Cas.

“So is it like a zombie shapeshifter?” Jack asks.

“Pretty much, yeah. And he could have tunnels all over the graveyard,” Sam says.

“But if it could be anyone, how do we find it?” Jack asked looking back and forth between the men.

\--------------------

Athena the undertaker is walking through the hall of the mortuary. She again has her headphones on and is unaware that someone is following her. 

\-----------------

Dean has changed out of his suit and is now dressed casually. He gets himself a beer from the fridge and twists off the cap.

“Can I just say I’m getting real sick and tired of fighting things that look like other things?” he said, before taking a swig from the beer.

“Maybe the ghoul is this Athena,” Cas suggests.

“Yeah. A ghoul who owns a mortuary. That’s smart, but-” Sam says.

“No. She’s got access to the bodies before they’re ever in the ground. Anything she wants, she would just take. She doesn’t have to dig ‘em back up,” Dean adds.

“Right,” Sam agrees.

\------------

“I think I found something. I tracked the plates on the stolen truck from the crime scene, and I went through the city’s traffic camera footage, and look, this is it,” Sam says, turning his laptop for Dean to see. “From yesterday, before the deputy was killed.”

“Well, then who’s driving?” Dean asked, looking at the video. He clicks a button for a zoomed-in view. “Holy crap. That’s Dave Mather,” Dean says with a smile. 

\------------

The figure sneaks up on Athena and smacks her rear and she jumps and turns around to see her boyfriend.

“Dave. Not cool,” Athena says.

“What? It’s your own fault, bent over all sexy,” he says.

“I don’t like it when you do that,” she tells him.

“You do like it. Sometimes,” he says, smiling at her.

She smiles back at him.

“Come here,” he says and then pulls Athena in for a kiss.

\-------------

“Who?” Sam asks.

“Dave Mather. Cowboy. Outlaw. One of the Dodge City gang,” Dean says, going over to the wall and taking down his picture to show everyone. “He was one of the greatest gunfighters ever. I mean he died in 1886, which makes this a little weird, but...Mysterious Dave Mather,” Dean said smiling. “I’m gonna get my boots back on,” he says heading to the bedroom.

The others look at Dean wondering how the seasoned hunter has turned into a wild west fanboy overnight.

\-------------

“You got a letter,” Dave says, handing it to her. “It’s from that makeup school. I thought you said you weren’t gonna apply.”

Athena looks at it and rips it open with anticipation. “Changed my mind,” she says. “And it’s not “that makeup school”. It’s the Ben Carruth Makeup and Special Effects Program. It’s the best.”

She has the letter and starts to read.

“The Carruth Program. Got it,” Dave says.

“Dear Ms. Lopez, after reviewing your portfolio, we’ve decided to accept you into our fall semester. Babe, I got in,” she says, smiling widely at Dave.

“Cool,” he says frowning. 

“Don’t get too excited,” she replies back to him.

“No, I...I think it’s great that you got into that.”

“But?”

“But...It’s in Los Angeles, and we’re not exactly swimming in cash here. City living, it’s expensive.”

“Yeah, and they’ve got loans. I could sell this place if I needed to.”

“Athena, don’t you think we have a good thing here? Why do you wanna go mess it up?”

“Whatever. I have to work,” she says and then turns and walks away from him.

“Athena.”

“An FBI agent and his kid came by today,” she said as she returned to the dead body lying on the metal slab.

“What for?” he asked.

“It was about the grave robbery, but...they asked these weird questions about cold spots and strange smells.”

\----------------

“So our ghoul ate some Old West gunfighter and stole his face?” Dean asks, returning from the bedroom with the salt rifle and hands it off to Sam.

“That’s what it looks like,” Sam replies.

“I think I’ve seen him before, Sam. There was a picture at the mortuary when I was looking around. He’s Athena’s boyfriend,” Jack says.

“Nice work, Jack,” Sam says, praising his observation skills.

\----------------

The group drives back to the mortuary with Sam and Dean getting out, leaving Cas and Jack in the car.

“All right. So what do we tell Athena?” Sam asks.

“I don’t know. We keep it simple. Tell her the guy she’s banging eats dead people, and we’re here to kill him. Or we could lie,” Dean says.

“Yeah, we definitely lie,” Sam says.

Sam and Dean advanced downstairs as there was no one in the main area. Athena spotted them and followed them downstairs.

“What the hell are you doing in my house? Again?” she said toward Sam, angrily approaching him.

“Look I’m a-” Sam began.

“I know who you are. Answer the question.”

“Okay, my associate and I, we’re looking for your boyfriend,” Sam said.

“Why? Is this about the grave robbery?”

“And a murder,” Dean said staring at her.

“A what?” she asked shocked.

“Sheriff’s deputy was killed last night,” Dean said.

“We just wanna talk to him. That’s all. So do you know where he is?” Sam said.

“He said he had to go to the bank.”

\--------------

The bank security guard dismisses the last customer and then tells the teller that he’s locking up. He heads toward the door as Dave Mather enters wearing a red bandana over his nose and mouth and points a gun at him.

“Howdy, partner,” he says. 

The female teller is stuffing money into a trash bag for the robber. “You hit that alarm, you die,” he tells her. “You hand me that funny wad of cash with the dye pack in it, you die.”

The guard is holding the bag for the teller. 

“You. You try and play the hero, big boy, you die. You got me?” Dave says. The guard just nods nervously that he understands.

Dave exits the bank with his bag of cash.

“Dave Mather,” Dean says, pointing the salt rifle at him now. “Robbing a bank is a bold move.”

Dave pulls down the bandana and walks over to his vehicle.

“You must be the hunter,” Dave says.

“And you must like to play cowboy,” Dean replies.

“It’s my favorite suit. You know, I like to keep a little piece of old Dave on me just to gnaw on,” the ghoul says.

Suddenly, Sam, Jack, and Castiel approach as well. Sam has drawn his pistol pointing it at him.

“Let’s make it 3 hunters and one in training.” the ghoul chuckles.”Whoo! Must be my birthday.”

“So why don’t you come with us someplace else?” Sam says. “We can do this quickly and quietly.”

The ghoul aims his pistol toward Sam and Sam shoots him in the shoulder. Dean then fires at the ghoul and ducks for cover as more shots shatter the passenger side door of the vehicle. Mather the gunfighter returns fire at Sam who takes cover as does Dean. Cas moves Jack to a safe spot and hovers over him protectively.

“Are you alright?” Cas asks.

Jack nods up at him.

Sam and Dean are behind a station wagon and Dean pops up and shoots over the roof at Mathers. Sam shoots again and Mathers returns fire. The bank guard decides that he should assist with the gunfight.

Suddenly Jack jumps up running toward Mathers.

“I got this,” he says.

“No, Jack. Jack!” Cas yells.

The bank guard tells the teller to stay and then he heads outside.

“Hey!” Jack yells at Mather. Mather fires a shot hitting Jack. The bullet pierces Jack’s chest and there is a hole and blood trickles out. Jack stops and then smiles back at Mather. Cas, Sam, and Dean are watching in shock. Jack’s eyes glow yellow now.

“What the hell?” the ghoul says, as the bank guard comes up from behind Mather.

Jack raises his hand and an energy blast flies from it striking Mather and the bank guard. Mather falls backward, still clutching the bag of money and his gun. The bank guard slams into the bank support beam, crushing the back of his skull. 

“No,” Jack says seeing the bank guard lying motionless on the ground.

“Check the guard,” Dean tells Sam.

Mather is running with Dean in hot pursuit. Mather runs down an alley just as a vehicle approaches, honking at Dean, whom it almost hit. Dean runs around the corner but Mather has vanished.

Sam, Cas, and Jack are standing over the bank guard. 

“Cas, I didn’t mean to. You have to heal him,” Jack says staring at the man.

Cas leans down and touches the man’s forehead. He looks over at Sam and then turns to face Jack.

“I can’t,” he tells Jack.

“Why not?” Jack asks.

Sam checks the guard’s pulse. “He’s dead.”

Jack comes into Cas’s arms and wraps his hands around his neck, crying. “I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry. No. No. No.”

\----------------

Back in their room, Jack is sitting on the couch just staring down at the floor. Sam, Dean, and Cas are huddled together discussing what had happened and staring over at Jack.

“Is this the first time he’s hurt, anyone?” Cas asked quietly.

“No. No, but it is the first time that he’s hurt someone that didn’t get back up,” Sam said sadly.

“All right. You two should get Jack back to the bunker but stay with him. Watch him, especially around Diana and Zach. In fact, I’ll tell her she and Zach need to go back to stay with her Dad,” Dean says, whispering but he’s trying to control the anger and frustration that is building inside of him.

“What?” Sam asks, confused. “Diana’s not gonna want to keep going back and forth. Just call her and explain what happened. She can help Jack too,” Sam reasoned.

“Okay, okay. I’ll tell her what happened and that you guys are coming but you gotta go now. The cops are gonna be on their way. We gotta get him out of town,” Dean said hurriedly.

“Okay, but what about the ghoul?” Cas asked. “I can stay here-”

“No, I’ll handle it. Besides you need to be with the kid in case he, you know…” Dean says.

Castiel sighs heavily. “Okay. All right.”

\----------------

“Hi, Dean. So how’s it going in Dodge City? Have you visited the Boot Hill Museum yet?” Diana asked cheerily.

“Hi, sweetheart. Yes, I’m fine,” Dean says, chuckling at Diana’s excitement.

“Oh, sorry. Guess I got a little ahead of myself, didn’t I?” she said laughing now.

“A little. But, uh, there’s been a change of plans and Sam and Cas are bringing Jack back to the bunker,” Dean said.

“Is something wrong? Did he get sick?” Diana asked worriedly.

“Uh, yeah. This might be hard for you to handle but, Jack accidentally killed someone,” Dean said, suddenly like ripping off a bandaid in one swift motion. 

“What?” she asked shocked.

“The ghoul that we were after robbed a bank and we approached him when he came out of the bank. There was a shootout, and-” Dean said.

“Jack was involved in a shootout?” she asked, trying to control her emotions.

“Yes, we all were, but Cas pulled Jack to safety and was protecting him. Until Jack rushed out and ran at the ghoul. And the monster shot Jack.”

“Oh, God! No! Is...is he?”

“No, honey. Jack’s fine. I...I mean, yes he got shot but it didn’t hurt him. Within minutes the bullet wound and the blood disappeared. Don’t know how, but it just did. Anyway, Jack stretched out his hand and his eyes glowed yellow, and an energy force flew from his hand straight out at the bad guy.”

“So Jack caught the monster and saved you all again. Just like he did with the shapeshifter?”

“No, the ghoul fell backward but he got away. That’s why I stayed behind to go after it. No, the man that died was the bank security guard. He came out to help when he heard the shooting. Unfortunately, he got hit by Jack’s energy blast too. He crushed his skull against a support beam in front of the bank. It was an accident.”

“Oh, no! Poor Jack. How is he doing?” Diana asked.

“He’s been pretty upset. Cried a lot at first and now he’s shut down. Won’t talk to Sam or Cas. Hoping he’ll open up to you when they return.”

“I’ll talk to him. Maybe not at first. Maybe I can just hold him and-” Diana said, planning how to comfort Jack.

“No, don’t!” Dean yelled and then sighed.

“Dean. He’s scared and hurting. He wanted to help and an innocent man tried to do his job. It was an accident. You said so yourself.”

“Yes. And I don’t want to come home and have Sam tell me it was an accident that Jack got too emotional and he accidentally killed you,” Dean shouted. “I can’t deal with another death.”

“Honey. Jack loves me. He’s already told me that. He would never hurt me.”

“He loved his mom too, but she died trying to bring him into this world.”

“I love Zach, and I could have died giving birth to him, too.”

“Dammit, woman! Are you trying to give me a heart attack with worry?” Dean said, angry with the situation and how you were going to do exactly what you wanted to regardless of what he had said.

“No, I’m not. But it seems that the shoe is on the other foot now,” she said confidently.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean asked.

“I worry about you the whole time that you’re gone on a case. Now, you’re worried about my safety with Jack. Even though Sam and Cas will be here with me. Tell me you didn’t tell them to watch Jack when he’s around me.”

There was a long pause from the other end.

“Dean?”

“Alright, yes. I told them to watch Jack when he’s with you and Zach.”

“I’m just going to make him feel safe and loved. Okay?” she asked, even though she already knew what she would do the moment Jack got home.

“Fine. Just be cautious around him and don’t leave him alone with Zach,” he said.

“I haven’t and I wouldn’t do that anyway. So, are you going after the ghoul alone?”

“Yeah, I have to, but he is wounded. Sam shot him so the odds are in my favor.”

“Please be careful. And call me when it’s over and you’re on the way home.”

“I will. Love you.”

“Love you more. Bye.”

\-----------------

Dave comes staggering down the stairs from his gunshot wound.

“Hey baby,” Dave says, giving her a fake smile through his pain.

Athena rushes toward him.

“Dave, what happened?”

“I got shot,” he says making his way toward her.

“Oh, my God!” Athena exclaims, reaching out and touching his wound, as Dave groans in pain.

“It’s not a big deal. Hey, I robbed a bank for you,” he said holding up the bag of cash.

Athena is shocked and takes a step back away from him.

“What are you talking about?” 

Dave drops the bag on the floor. “I...I changed my mind. You can go to that school, and I’m gonna come with you. Okay? But we gotta leave now. So, big city, here we come.”

“Are you insane?” she says, feeling scared now at what Dave is saying.

“No. Look, I can pawn jewelry for stuff like concert tickets. But for skipping town, digging up a few bodies just ain’t gonna cut it,” he said chuckling.

“You’re the grave robber? But that would mean...That cop that got killed?”

“That pissant, Deputy Carl, he was tailing me. I had no choice. I had to do it. I had to-” Dave declared.

“You killed someone,” Athena protested now with even more fear.

“Who had it coming. But it doesn’t matter now anyway. Baby...We need to leave. Now!”

Dave is holding her shoulder and close to her face. “Okay?”

“Don’t touch me,” she says, pushing his hands off of her.

“Hey!” Dave says angrily. “I’m the one that’s giving you everything that you ever wanted. So how about you stop being a bitch, okay?” Dave grabs her by her arms again. “Athena, you’re with me, and I will always take care of you and I will always protect you,” he said softer and more lovingly. “But we need to get the hell out of Dodge now.”

“Just get away from me,” she says, pulling back from his grip.

“Baby. Baby!” he says, but they see car headlights shining in the basement window and hear the car’s brakes stopping. “Damn!”

\----------------

Outside, Sarge had arrived first. He exits his truck with his rifle and then sees Dean pull up in a rental car.

“You looking for someone? ‘Cause I am,” Sarge says. “Bank in town just got robbed. Turned into a real O. K. Corral type of deal. Big ol’ shootout.”

“Yeah, I heard about that,” Dean said plainly.

“Mmm-hmm. The clerk teller recognized the perp’s voice. She said he sounded just like that fellow that’s been dating Athena.” 

“Is that so?” Dean said.

“And we got prints back from the murder. They matched prints from the bank. That boy’s been busy. I already checked his place, it’s cleaned out, but I figure he ain’t goin’ nowhere without his best girl. So that’s why I’m here. Why are you here?”

“Same thing. Trying to get the bad guy. Where’s your badge?” Dean asked, noticing he wasn’t wearing it.

“I don’t need one. This is family business,” Sarge said with determination.

“Well, I should tell you I’m not taking him alive,” Dean said with just as much determination.

“Neither am I.”

“All right, then. Uh...Aim for the head” Dean said, pointing at his own head.

Sarge and Dean head off through the graveyard with their rifles drawn and flashlights shining. 

They hear movement and cautiously approach.

“All right. You wait here,” Dean told Sarge. “I’m gonna flush him out.”

They hear rumbling coming from the ground. A hand reaches up and grabs Sarge’s leg and then suddenly pulls him down into the ground. Sarge screams as Dean turns and sees the huge hole and Sarge’s cowboy hat lying beside the hole.

“Sarge?” Dean says, approaching the hole. He shines his flashlight down into the hole. “Oh Hell.” Dean gets down on his hands and knees and starts to slide headfirst into the hole but pauses. “Mmm-mmm. No, I don’t wanna...Shit! Okay,” he says as he grunts, flinging himself headfirst into the hole.

Dean is crawling on his belly and hands and knees through the underground tunnel. He is grunting and sweating now and accidentally runs face-first into cobwebs with his mouth open. He spits trying to get it out of his mouth. 

“Great. Yeah, sure. Come to Dodge City. We’ll have some laughs,” he says, sarcastically. 

He continues to crawl, grunting and struggling to hold onto his flashlight and his rifle while inching himself forward.

\-----------------

Sam is driving the Impala with Castiel riding shotgun. Jack is curled up on the back seat and Sam can hear him crying softly.

“Jack. You okay?” he asks, turning his head to look at him before turning back to watch the road.

“Jack, I’ve killed people who didn’t deserve it…” Cas said. “My friends, I’ve killed people I loved. I wish I could tell you that...That it gets easier, that with time, it hurts less, but that would be a lie because it...It never gets easier. And those moments, they never stop hurting. But that doesn’t mean that you should stop fighting. Doesn’t mean that just because you made a mistake...And that’s what this is, Jack. It’s a mistake. That doesn’t mean that you can’t...Can’t be better and do better. I believe that. I have to believe that.”

Jack is still sobbing as Castiel talked.

“And we still believe in you, Jack,” Sam says with compassion and care.

“Stop, just stop talking,” Jack cries out.

\--------------------

Dean pushes a metal door open. As he’s trying to regain his balance, he falls headfirst out onto the floor in the undertaker’s basement. He groans and then looks up to see Athena tied to a chair. He gets up and approaches her.

“Hey. Hey. You okay?” he asks as he unties her.

“No. What the hell is going on?” she says through her tears.

“Okay, well, your boyfriend is not exactly human,” Dean says.

“What?”

Dean hears a groaning sound and turns his head to see Sarge lying on the floor. He jumps up and goes over to him. 

“Hey. Hey, Sarge,” Dean says, helping him to sit up. “You okay?”

“Still kickin’,” Sarge responds but grunts again from his injuries.

“Okay.”

“Just barely. That son of a bitch dragged me down here, tossed me around like I was a damn rag doll,” Sarge said.

“You got any idea where he is?” Dean asked looking around cautiously.

“A little bit,” Sarge said as his gaze now was looking over Dean’s shoulder.

Dean hears a gun cocking.

Dave approaches pointing the gun at Dean’s back.

“Hands up,” he says.

Dean and Sarge exchange a look.

“Oh, I think you heard me. Raise ‘em!” he says louder. 

Dean rises up slowly and puts his arms out to his side.

“High!” Dave barks out louder. 

Dean turns with his hands raised higher now, facing the ghoul.

“Attaboy.”

“Dave. Don’t,” Athena pleads.

“That’s okay. I’m doing this for us, Baby.”

“There is no us,” she says sadly.

“Ooh. Ouch. Breakups can be a bitch,” Dean taunts.

“Shut up,” Dave says.

“Or what?” Dean continues.

“Or I’m gonna put a bullet right between your eyes. I mean, what’d you think was gonna happen here? You come down with no gun,” Dave said chuckling now. “Like it matters anyway. You ain’t fast enough.”

“No. But he is,” Dean says, jumping aside to reveal Sarge pointing the rifle at Dave’s head. Sarge fires, hitting Dave in the head, killing him instantly. 

“Happy trails, cowboy,” Dean says looking at the ghoul’s headless body.

\----------------

Diana was waiting up for Jack. She had fed Zach and got him back to sleep and had just returned to the Library when Sam and Cas and Jack came down the stairs. Sam and Cas carried their gear and set it down on the table. Diana was approaching to talk to them when Jack suddenly ran past them toward Diana.

Before Sam could stop him, Jack ran to her and she knelt down suddenly taking the boy in her arms. Jack began crying and she just held him. She rubbed his back and stroked his hair. She looked at Sam and shook her head and held out her hand telling him not to interfere. She didn’t say anything to Jack but let him cry and hold onto her tightly. This was the very thing that Dean told her not to do, but it was what Jack needed and wanted at that moment. Jack's sobs finally quieted and he slowly pulled back and looked at her.

“I did a bad thing. I hurt someone,” he said as if confessing to his parents.

“Jack. When you used your powers at the bank, who were you aiming it at?” she asked softly.

“The monster. The bad guy that had robbed the bank.”

“And did you know that the security guard was going to step outside, right into the path of your powers?”

“No.”

“That’s right. The guard was doing his job and trying to stop the bad man too. It was just an accident that he stepped out and got hit by your energy. I know you feel bad about it, don’t you?”

Jack nodded his head.

“Jack, bad things happen all the time. Sometimes, we do bad things because we’re mad or sad or want to hurt someone that has hurt us. And even though we know we shouldn’t do it, we still do. I’ve done that and so has Sam and Cas. But when bad things happen to other people and we feel that it was our fault, it’s hard to deal with. Like if I was carrying Zach and I tripped and fell and he got hurt, I would feel awful. I would feel like it was my fault for hurting him, even though I would never hurt my son. But because I fell down, Zach was the one that got hurt. Does that make sense to you?”

“Yes. I know you would never hurt Zach. You love him. And I...I love you and Zach and Cas and Sam and…” Jack paused and turned to look at Sam and Cas. He turned back to Diana. “And Dean too, even when he yells at me or points a gun in my face when I wake him up.”

Diana’s eyes widened and she looked questioningly over at Sam and Cas.

“I’ll explain later,” Sam said quickly.

“Okay, so do you feel a little better about what happened? It was still bad but it was an accident,” Diana said to Jack.

“I guess so.”

“So are you hungry?” she asked.

“No. We stopped at McDonald’s and Sam got me chicken nuggets and I got another toy. I didn’t feel like I deserved it so I didn’t play with it.”

“Well, how do you feel now? I think you should play with it. Come on. Let’s get you changed into your pajamas and then you can play with it while I read you a story,” Diana said, rising up to a standing position.

Sam came forward and handed her Jack’s bag and she took it smiling at him. Sam mouthed “Thank you” to her and she turned and took Jack by the hand and led him toward his room.

\-------------------

“So, you mind telling me exactly what went on back there?” Sarge asked Dean as they were walking toward their vehicles. It was the next morning and the sun was shining brightly.

“Sure. Guy named Dave killed your deputy. He tried to kill you, and you shot him dead. And I was never here.”

“Fair enough,” Sarge said.

“And the security guard at the bank, Dave killed him, too,” Dean said, covering for Jack.

\----------------

Sam and Castiel are sitting at the map table in the war room when the metal door opens and then closes. Sam jumps up seeing Dean coming down the stairs.

“Hey. How’d it go?” Sam asks.

“Usual. Killed the bad guy, saved the girl,” Dean said as he laid his rifle and duffel bag on the table.

“What about the…” Sam asked.

“Took care of it.”

“Good,” Sam said.

“Good?” Jack asked from the Library. He had been sitting at the table, coloring a picture as Diana had requested. “How is that good? I killed someone. What was his name? Did he have a family?” Jack said as he stood up and walked into the war room.

“Jack, don’t do this to yourself,” Cas said.

“No, did he?” Jack asked.

“Yes he did,” Dean said slowly, staring at Jack.

“Jack, look, this life, what we do, it’s...It’s not easy. And we’ve all done things we regret,” Sam said, trying to make Jack understand.

“Just don’t,” Jack said loudly.

Sam backs away and raises his hands up.

“You’re afraid of me,” Jack says slowly.

“Jack, no,” Cas says.

“No, maybe you’re right. Maybe I’m just another monster,” he says looking at Dean now. Jack had thought about what he’d done and what Dean had said. That if it came to it, he’d be the one to kill Jack. He also thought about what Diana had said last night, which made him feel better.

“No, you’re not,” Dean said. “I thought you were,” Dean said as he slowly started moving toward Jack. “I did. But...Like Sam said, we’ve all done bad. We all have blood on our hands. So if you’re a monster, we’re all monsters.”

“You don’t...Every time I try to do something good, people get hurt. I thought I was getting better. But I’m not. I don’t know what I am, but I know I can’t make the world a better place like my mommy wanted. I can’t even do one good thing. And I know that if I stay, I’m gonna hurt you. And I don’t want to hurt you, or Zach. But especially not Diana,” Jack said, sadly and tears were now in his eyes. “You’re all I have.”

Jack had had a bad dream and in his dream, he had accidentally killed Zach. And then when he carried Zach to Cas to heal him, Cas said no and he killed Cas, and then Sam tried to stop him, and then he was dead. When Dean saw what Jack had done he came running toward him with a knife but Jack crouched down and curled into a ball. Dean was yelling at him and he was scared but then got angry and he rose up and stretched out both hands and let the energy burst forth from his body. The blast hit Dean sending him flying backward and his head crashed against the cement wall and blood oozed out just like with the bank guard. Diana ran in and saw Dean lying dead, as well as Cas and Sam. When she saw Zach’s body, she turned and screamed at Jack. Calling him a monster. Saying that Dean was right all along. She said she hated him and wished that he had died along with his mother. Jack hit her in the face and the force took her head off. Jack had bolted awake and was gasping for breath. He cried and was scared but he eventually calmed down knowing that it was a dream. He still worried that it might actually happen.

“Jack, listen,” Sam said, starting to come toward him.

“I have to go,” Jack said.

“No, Jack,” Cas said.

Diana had just come back into the Library to check on Jack and heard the voices and a little of what Jack had said. As she was ready to call out his name, Jack raised his arm out at Sam, Dean, and Cas, as his eyes glowed yellow.

“I’m sorry,” Jack said before releasing the energy from his hand. The men were flung backward simultaneously and they fell hard to the floor. “I’m so sorry.”

“Jack?” Cas said, raising up to a seated position.

“Jack?” Diana said as he turned in surprise at hearing her voice. With tears flowing from his eyes, he looked at her one last time and then vanished before her eyes. She gasped, but then ran to Dean’s side. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. He was actually holding back. He just wanted to slow us down from stopping him,” Dean replied, getting to his feet.

Castiel got up and yelled for him again. “Jack?” 

Sam looked into the Library and then ran past to Jack’s room. He ran back just as quickly.

“He’s gone.”


	14. Chapter 14

Sam, Cas, Dean, and Diana moved into the kitchen. Dean had driven straight home and was hungry and tired. He filled them all in on the details of how Sarge had killed the ghoul while Diana fixed him something to eat.

“So what the hell happened? You told me Jack was calm and felt better after you talked with him?” Dean said to Diana as she brought him a BLT sandwich and a beer.

“He was. I read him a story and stayed with him until he fell asleep. This morning he seemed a little withdrawn but he wasn’t crying or mad or anything. I told him to draw me a picture and then was going to fix him something to eat,” she said.

“Well, something triggered him again, because he heard me talking about the ghoul and how everything was good and he started asking questions about the bank guard’s family,” Dean said, before taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Yeah. He was all worked up about that and then he said he knew if he stayed, that he would hurt us and he didn’t want to do that. He kept saying he was sorry,” Sam said.

“He must be so scared. And how is he going to take care of himself? He doesn’t have any money to buy food. Where is he going to sleep?” Diana said worrying about Jack’s safety.

“Honey, we’ll find him. Sam, reach out to other hunters and let them know to be on the lookout but don’t approach him. If he’s unstable and frightened, he could go off,” Dean said.

“He’s not a bomb, Dean! He’s a little boy who’s all alone in a world that he doesn’t understand,” she yelled and then ran from the room crying.

“Diana, I…’ Dean said and then sighed. He rose up from the table and followed her. She went into Jack’s room and sat down on the bed. Dean appeared in the doorway and then closed the door behind him. He came and sat down beside her.

“I’m sorry. I forget how cold and unfeeling I sound at times. I just don’t want anyone else to get hurt. And I don’t want anything to happen to Jack,” he said, placing his arm around Diana.

“You mean that?” she said looking over at him.

“Yeah, I do. The kid’s kinda growin’ on me. And when I see him with you, I can see how it will be with Zach in the future.”

“I know. I mean, I already cared about Jack, but now that I’ve actually spent time with him, I...I love him. I keep thinking what if someone had kidnapped Zach from us. I know no one will take care of him the way we would. That’s how I feel-” Diana couldn’t finish talking as she again gave in to her emotions and was reduced to a sobbing mess.

Dean held her tight and stroked her back.

“We’re gonna find him. I promise.”

\--------------

Thunder booms and lightning crackles and lights up the gray sky in the alternate world. Michael is once again questioning Lucifer. Lucifer is bound and hanging from a suspended iron maiden cage with spikes protruding out from the insides all the way around. 

“I’ve got plenty of gripes with the old man. His self-righteous narcissism. His “My way or the highway”, but I gotta hand it to Him, He had a couple of great seconds when He banged out the universe. Guy had creative chops. And optimism, I’ll give him that. And despite His silliness and His massive lack of irony, He did give mankind a good turn at bat and a chance to live in paradise. Ruled. Smote. He parted waters. Worshiped by creatures who made God in man’s image and then He got disappointed, or worse, bored. Picked up all His toys and left.”

Michael removed his hand from Lucifer’s head. As soon as he did, Lucifer’s eyes opened and he looked around. “What was that?”

“Hitched a ride on your temporal lobe. Saw your world. That paradise you left behind, believe I’ll take up residence,” Michael said and he stood in front of Lucifer. “Lend my guiding hand.”

“Ah, of course, because you’ve done such wonders with this place,” Lucifer said in his sarcastic tone.

“While I was in your head, I saw what you’re afraid of. Being locked up again. Like you were in the Cage. So after I’m done, you’ll be left here. Alone in agony forever,” Michael said grinning menacingly.

“Okay, bro, could you do me a favor? Eat me.”

Michael chuckles and then smiles. He grasps the sides of the iron cage with both hands and tugs sharply on it. Lucifer’s bare chest tilts and he’s impaled on the metal spikes. He screams out in pain as the cage swings back and forth. Michael turns and leaves with Lucifer still screaming.

\--------------

Dean came into the Library carrying two mugs of coffee. 

“Anything?” he asked as he approached the table and set one of the mugs of coffee down in front of Sam. Sam was searching for any clues about Jack’s whereabouts.

“No. Thanks, man. I put an APB out to every single hunter we know, but Jack’s off the grid,” Sam said.

Dean was also searching his laptop seated directly across from Sam and he looked up at his brother.

“Kid was pretty spun out. We’ll find him,” Dean said with a confident determination. “I mean, there’s gotta be a sign at some point, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Kid can cause a tsunami with a hiccup.”

“I don’t know. Maybe he’s covering his tracks. Or maybe he went back to places he’s been recently, like the park near the Library. Maybe we should check it out,” Sam said, jumping up from the table.

“Or maybe this apparent dearth of evidence is, in fact, the evidence,” Castiel said as he came into the Library and stopped at the table in front of Dean.

“The evidence of?” Sam asked.

“Of some horrific misadventure that’s befallen him. Like being dragged down to Hell by Asmodeus. Or possibly worse, being hijacked to Heaven by angels.”

“Damn Cas! Keep your voice down. I just got Diana calmed down. She was having a full-blown panic attack over Jack’s safety. She finally stopped crying and dozed off. Besides, isn’t he too fast and furious for angels?” Dean finally asked.

“Maybe, maybe not. That’s what I’m gonna find out.”

“Find out from who? From the angels?” Sam asked, who had once again sat back down.

“Yes.”

Dean takes a quick glance at Sam and then stands up, facing Cas.

“All right. Well, let’s go,” he says.

“Dean, you can’t accompany me. My contact is already anxious about the meeting, and won’t speak in the presence of a stranger.”

“So introduce me and then I’m not a stranger,” he said matter of factly. “I’ll bring a six-pack.”

“Dean, I swore I would protect this boy. Let me do this,” Cas said and then started to walk away.

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Dean said over his shoulder. Dean sat back down. “Okay, I guess we’re stuck in idle.”

“So? What do we do? Just sit here and wait?” Sam asked, throwing his arms up in frustration.

“Well, I could use some more rest but that’s not happening. Or we can work another case. I got three murders here a couple of hundred miles apart, same MO. They were all horribly tortured before having their throats slit,” Dean says, and then spins his laptop for Sam to see. “Look at the body, next to it.”

Sam clicks a button and zooms in on the picture. “She’s a witch.”

“Mmm-hmm,” Dean replies and takes a sip of his coffee.

“Were they all witches?”

“Looking like. These aren’t hunter kills. They’re more ritualistic,” Dean says as he spins his laptop back facing him. “Like a sacrament or something. Plus all their places were ransacked which means somebody was looking for something.”

\------------

Asmodeus is seated cross-legged on the throne with his hands facing each other in a meditative pose.

“Jack,” he says and then pauses before repeating his name over and over again.

“Lord Asmodeus?” one of his demon servants says, approaching him cautiously.

“Does no one think of knocking?” he says angrily, with his eyes still closed.

“I have news about Jack.”

Asmodeus opens his eyes suddenly. “What is it?”

“There is no news about Jack. We’ve exhausted all of our resources.”

Asmodeus pushes himself up on the arms of the chair and uncrosses his legs and then sits normally.

“How is this possible? This is an entity of immense power, and yet I detect nothing. The Winchesters are doing a masterful job of cloaking him.”

“I doubt that since they don’t have Jack anymore, either.”

“Say what?”

“We have a hunter on the payroll who says the Winchesters themselves are in a panic to find him.”

“Well, if they’re not protecting the Nephilim, then who is?” Asmodeus asks confused. 

\-------------

Thunder and lightning again crackle in the AU even though the rain never seems to fall from the sky. Lucifer has been released from his iron cage temporarily and is being held by two guards.

“Hey, I got an idea. Why don’t you wail on Mary Winchester for a while, and I’ll go get a latte, okay?” Lucifer says flippantly. The guards secure him tighter. “Or not.”

“Look at you,” Michael says, standing a few feet away. “Claim to be a god in your world. Here, you’re pathetic.”

Lucifer chuckles. “Hey, you try interdimensional travel sometimes, pal. Definitely no frills. And just to be clear? I never claimed to be God, or a god, okay? Where I come from, God is a paradox. He’s everywhere. In your mind. In reality, he’s nowhere. He left. I, on the other hand, am the real deal. I am everything humanity thinks I am, and worse. That’s who you’re dealing with, pal. But, hey, congratulations to you for being king of the hill of this dead rock.”

“Unlike you, I’ll be trading up,” Michael said walking slowly toward him.

“Oh, you mean to the Earth? Sorta need that pesky little rift to pull that trade-off, right? And it’s, oh, missing,” Lucifer taunts.

“For now. I consider myself a man with a plan. Alternate universe? Not news. We’ve been exploring the idea.”

“We?”

“Bring him in,” Michael orders the guard standing by the door. “The greatest minds on this dead rock. Including…”

The guard immediately moves to the door and opens it. 

“Our Prophet of the Lord,” Michael says, turning toward the door.

A young Asian man walks in wearing jeans and a hoodie sweatshirt, looking like any average college student.

“Kevin?” Lucifer asks in shock.

The young man walks closer to Michael and stares at Lucifer.

“Kevin Tran?” Lucifer says still shocked to see him standing there.

“Have we met?” Kevin says not recognizing Lucifer.

“Uh, we had one of you in our world. The other you is dead,” Lucifer tells Kevin.

“Don’t care. What do you have for me?” Michael asks.

“I, uh...I’ve assembled all the elements annotated in the angel tablets. Of course, I haven’t done this before, no one here has, and any predictions are only predictive not declarative, probabilities being what they are, could be, maybe. Or not,” Kevin rambled on quickly.

Michael sighed, still waiting for Kevin to get to the point.

“But a fly in the ointment exists.”

“Yes?”

“The key ingredient. Archangel grace, which you have refused to donate,” Kevin says, holding up an empty vial toward Michael.

“Don’t screw with me, worm,” Michael challenges the young prophet.

“I’m a vertebrate. Neither an annelid nor a nematode,” Kevin says as Michael snatches the vial from his hands.

“I don’t need to waste my grace when there’s plenty in the cupboard,” he says turning back toward Lucifer.

“No. Touch me, and I’ll,” Lucifer says until Michael punches him in the face. His head rocks backward and then is pulled forward as one of the guards grabs the back of Lucifer’s head by his hair. 

“Don’t worry. I won’t take it all,” Michael says. “Save some for a rainy day. Say “Ah”.”

Michael uses his angel blade and slits Lucifer’s throat. A white light glows from the wound and Michael holds the vial up as a small amount of his grace is extracted into the vial. Lucifer looks weak and sluggish as he’s being drained. Michael puts the cork in the vial and then touches his hand to Lucifer’s neck to heal the wound. Michael waves the vial in front of Lucifer’s face, which is glowing white with the archangel grace contained. 

\-------------

Dean woke Diana up and told her that he and Sam were leaving on a case. She was furious until he lied and said that it was also a clue on Jack’s possible location. She then hurriedly rushed them out the door without even a kiss goodbye. She showered and changed quickly fearing that Zach would wake up but he didn’t. She drank some milk and ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich while scanning her laptop at the kitchen table. She called her Dad and told him that Jack had disappeared and that Sam and Dean were out looking for him. Since Jack had visited her Dad’s house she wanted him to know, in case Jack got desperate and showed up there. Ryan offered to come over and be with her since she broke down crying again but she said she would manage. She promised to call him if she needed him.

\-------------

Dean exits the Clinton, Washington Police Department holding a report on the latest witch's death.

“Yeah, Jody. No, I mean, we don’t know what’s going on, we just know that they’re all witches,” he says into his phone. “Yeah. All right. Will do. Thanks.”

Dean clicks the button, ending the call, and returns the phone to his pocket. 

“All right. Check this out,” Sam says, who was leaning on the Impala’s hood looking at his tablet. This is the surveillance footage of the last victim before she was kidnapped and killed.” Sam holds the screen so that Dean can see. “She turned down an alley and that’s when she got grabbed.”

“Wait, stop. Stop,” Dean said suddenly.

“That?” Sam said rewinding the video.

“There. Blow that up,” Dean said.

Sam spread his fingers out over the image of a man. “No. Is that?”

“Ketch,” Dean said with certainty. “How is that possible?”

“It’s not possible. That can’t be Ketch,” Sam said.

“Mom shot him, clean through the head.”

“Exactly. So that can’t be Ketch.”

“What? You're kidding me? You think I’d forget the face of the guy who tried to kill me? Twice? That’s him,” Dean declared definitively. “And he’s 30 feet away from the girl he tortured and murdered. I say case solved.”

“Say it is Ketch, which I still don’t understand why…” Sam began, before being interrupted by a woman approaching them from behind.

“Sam and Dean Winchester?” she says.

Sam and Dean turn and look at the woman, who is wearing a hat and sunglasses.

“Do we know you?” Sam asked cautiously.

“No. But I know you. In my profession, it pays to know the enemy,” she says.

Sam and Dean look warily at her declaration.

“My name is Daniela. I’m a witch. And I know you don’t like witches but I also know you help people who are in trouble.”

Sam and Dean exchange a glance and then relax somewhat.

\--------------

Back in the AU, Kevin is mixing the ingredients for the spell over a bowl, with Lucifer standing a few feet away watching. The guards have released him but are standing behind observing as well. 

“It’s ready,” Kevin says.

“Kevin, what are you doing getting mixed up with Michael?” Lucifer asks.

“I don’t have a choice. I’m a prophet, so I serve God, but there’s no God to serve, so I serve the ranking deity, which is Michael because I don’t have a choice because I’m a prophet,” Kevin said hurriedly and waved his arms around while speaking.

“Idiot. Can’t you see Michael is a monster? Pure evil?”

“Okay, I’m confused. Aren’t you Satan? Which would make you the evil monster, and besides, Michael’s taking me with him to Paradise World, so I can meet hot women.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

The door opens and Michael enters along with another guard who stops in the doorway. Michael continues forward toward the table.

“This better work,” Michael says.

“Okay, disclaimer? What I’m making is a synthetically generated Megaforce which has not been tested and I’ve never done it before and it should be enough to open the rift but I can’t promise 100%,” Kevin says in his rushed manner.

“Just do it,” Michael orders.

“Okay.” Kevin reaches for the vial.

“Kevin?” Lucifer says, as Kevin pauses and looks up at him. “Don’t do it.”

Kevin uncorks the vial and pours the angel grace out into the bowl. Everyone watches the bowl as Kevin chants the spell. The contents glow a bright yellow and then Kevin stretches out his hand as he finishes the spell. Lucifer looks in the direction that Kevin is pointing. They all turn now as a small rift forms. Kevin again repeats the last phrase of the spell. A huge blast of energy knocks Kevin backward. Lucifer seizes the opportunity and hits one guard in the throat stunning him and then back elbows the other one. He runs forward flinging himself headfirst into the rift. As Lucifer dives through, the rift suddenly closes. Kevin, the guards, and Michael all stare in shock.

“What just happened?” Michael screams.

“Clearly the science wasn’t perfect. And Wow! The spell’s designed to admit one person inside. Who saw that coming?” Kevin laughs excitedly.

Michael grabs him by the chest of his sweatshirt and brings his face to within inches of his own.

“Fix this,” Michael says and then releases him.

\-----------

Lucifer lands on a city sidewalk and groans in pain. “Ouch.” He pushes himself up quickly, seeing people walking by and hearing a police siren blaring in the distance. 

“What is this? Cincinnati?” he says. “Excuse me, could you tell me where I am?” he asks a woman walking by but she just keeps on walking. “Just a moment of your time, sir? ‘Cause I don’t know…” again the man keeps on walking past not even looking at Lucifer. 

Two women approach Lucifer from behind. “Oh my God. When are they ever gonna get those people off the street?” the tall, nicely dressed woman says.

Lucifer hears her and follows her. “Excuse me. Those people?” Lucifer says to her.

“No eye contact, Beverly,” the woman says to her coworker.

Lucifer rushes forward in between them and turns and faces the woman. 

“You have no idea who you’re talking to, lady,” Lucifer says.

The woman pulls out some money and offers it to him. “Here. And don’t go spending it on drugs now.”

Lucifer takes the money and throws it aside. “I’m Lucifer,” he says pointing to himself. He snaps his fingers to kill her but nothing happens. He jumps toward her with his fingers extended but still nothing. He looks at his hands in surprise.

“Honey, you’re not Lucifer. My ex-husband is Lucifer,” she says, and then she and her coworker move past him and keep walking.

Lucifer stares at her in disbelief. He walks off still trying to zap people.


	15. Chapter 15

Karl, a desk clerk from the Stampede Motel, where the guys had stayed in Dodge City was being tortured by demons.

“I don’t know anything,” he screamed as Asmodeus sliced across his cheek with an angel blade.

“Don’t know anything about what?” Asmodeus asked.

“Anything, at all. I’m a motel clerk from a nowhere town where nothing happens to anyone. Okay?” 

“Well, then how do you explain how Jack, the infamous Nephilim, along with the brothers Winchester, all stayed in your no-tell motel?” Asmodeus asked, pacing back and forth in front of the man.

“What are you talking about?” Karl exclaimed.

“What miracles did you witness?” Asmodeus said, thrusting the knife out toward his face again.

“What?”

“Where are they going next?” Asmodeus asked impatiently.

“The people in room 26, they were FBI agents. Okay, they, they paid their bill in cash and they left. I swear to God, I don’t know anything. You’re just beating a dead horse.”

“Not quite,” Asmodeus said, stepping back as another demon approached.

“No! Wait, wait!” Karl pleaded but the demon stabbed him in the heart, killing him.

“Clean this up!” Asmodeus ordered the demons, walking away.

Asmodeus hears voices and gets dizzy.

“Sir? What is it?” asked a servant demon.

“I’m sensing something. Not the Nephilim. Something else. More like…” Asmodeus had his eyes closed concentrating and his right hand outstretched. He opened his eyes and they were yellow. He smiled knowingly.

\---------------

Sam and Dean followed Daniela to an old, log cabin in the woods. She unlocked the door and the guys followed her inside looking around.

“You live here?” Dean asked.

“It’s a safe house some of us use when we’re in hiding. From hunters for instance. It’s almost impossible to find.”

“Yeah, we noticed. All right. So here’s the deal. Uh, we trust you about as much as you trust us, but we followed you here. So what’s going on?” Sam said.

“What’s going on is, I survived. He had me. The serial killer you’re looking for.”

“Well, no one he’s grabbed has lived. So why should we believe you?” Dean asked.

Daniela hesitates and then unwraps the scarf that she has around her neck and takes it off. She then pulls back her off the shoulder-length brown hair and reveals several knife wounds around her neck.

“This is how he tortures you. Slow cuts with a red hot knife. While he was doing it, I managed to get a hand free enough to touch him and whisper a spell to disable him, just long enough to get away.”

“What did he want?” Sam asked.

“He kept asking the same thing over and over again. Where is Rowena MacLeod?”

“Rowena?” Sam questioned.

“Rowena’s dead,” Dean declared.

“That’s what I told him. That’s what everybody’s been telling him. That’s why he’ll keep doing this until he hears what he wants.”

“Did he happen to have a British accent?” Dean asked, switching his weight now from his right side to the left.

“Yeah. Why, do you…”

“Is this him?” Sam asked, holding up the picture of the suspect from the surveillance on his phone.

“Yes. You have to find him. He has to be looking for me, he knows I can identify him,” Daniela said nervously.

“Yeah, we want him, too,” Sam adds.

“You can’t tell anyone you spoke to me until he’s caught. No one can know where I am.”

“Hmm. Well, about that. I was thinking just the opposite,” Dean stated.

Later that night at the cabin, Daniela is sitting at a table reading by the light of a lantern. She can be seen from the window across from her. She hears wood creaking on the porch and glances up nervously at the door. Then there is a clattering sound and a smoke bomb lands on the floor in front of the fireplace. Smoke is filling the cabin and she gasps for air. She falls over on the floor as a man wearing a gas mask enters through the front door. He shoots randomly around the interior of the cabin with an automatic rifle, riddling the walls with bullets and shattering the glass windows. He looks and sees Daniela lying on the floor and chuckles to himself. Suddenly a tranquilizer dart is shot, hitting him in the neck. He reaches to remove it and then falls over unconscious. Dean appears in the doorway and then Sam. Sam rushes over to Daniela and lifts one arm over his shoulder and helps her up.

“I gotcha. I gotcha,” he says, coughing from the smoke.

Dean approaches the man and takes off his gas mask to reveal Arthur Ketch, although now he has a full beard.

\------------

Sam and Dean tie Ketch up and stuff him in the trunk of the Impala. They drive back to the bunker and lock him up in the armory for the night. Dean had called and explained it to Diana but she didn’t believe it was Ketch because she had seen Mary shoot and kill him. She had even covered his dead body with a sheet. But now as she saw him sitting in the armory handcuffed to a chair, she couldn’t help but question was it really him. Dean hadn’t wanted her in the room but she said she needed to hear his story as well. She said she might catch something that Sam and Dean would miss because they were too emotionally involved where Ketch was concerned.

Dean paced back and forth. “One more time. How are you not dead?” he said.

“One more time, why should I be?” the man said. He now sported red bruises and a black eye from Dean trying to beat the truth out of him.

“Because we killed you,” Sam said, standing over him with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Apparently not,” he said, making Dean hit him again in the face. The man grunts and his head snaps to the side from the blow.

“Don’t mess with us, okay?” Dean says, leaning down in front of his face. “You already killed Mick, you tried to kill us. You messed our mom up. We’re already pissed off. So I wouldn’t do that.”

Dean grabbed his right hand and noticed his tattoo was now missing.

“Oh, look at that. You got rid of your tattoo. Was it a stick-on? It was a stick-on, wasn’t it? Yeah.”

“What tattoo? I have never…” the man said and then he paused. “Oh. I think I know what’s going on here.”

“Really?” Sam asked.

“You have me confused with my brother.”

“Your brother?” Dean says.

“Arthur. I’m Alexander. His twin.”

Diana heard and suddenly understood. She looked at Dean and Sam but they still didn’t believe him. Dean approaches the man again, leaning in.

“Do I look stupid to you?” Dean asked.

“Is that a trick question?” the man asked and Diana giggled. Dean immediately shot her a nasty look and she bit her lips and averted her gaze over at Sam. He was shaking his head but gave her a smile.

Dean hits the man in the face again, which made Diana jump. She had never seen this side of Dean. His anger, so red hot and violent. She had watched him fight Ketch in a life and death situation but this was different. He was torturing the man and he seemed to be enjoying it. She remembered what Toni Bevell had told her and she shivered at the possibilities if it was true. Could Dean lose his cool with her or with Zach in the future? She said she would never endure abuse at the hands of a man she loved ever again.

“So you’re seriously gonna sit there with a straight face and tell us that you have an evil twin?” Sam asked.

“If reducing things to that black and white level helps you, fine. Arthur was the family success story. The headliner. Our Donny Osmond,” he said, looking up at Dean.

“Mmm. Well. All right, Marie. What’s your story?” Dean asked. Dean moved away from the man and then looked at Diana again but she was focused on listening to the man.

“Arthur and I attended a feeder school for the British Men of Letters.”

“Kendricks, we know all about it. Just get to the point,” Sam said.

“When it came time to initiate into the organization I...Fled. It wasn’t for me and if they were to find me...I’d be dead. Even after all these years, they would still kill me.”

“It’s really funny because, you know, your name never came up,” Sam said.

“Well, no doubt. Arthur felt I brought shame to the family and to the Men of Letters. He had to work twice as hard to make up for my...Public failure. And I had to work thrice as hard to disappear. Live in the shadows. And do my work.”

“What work?” Sam asked.

“Killing monsters. All over the world. For a fee. A hunter,” the man said.

“A mercenary,” Dean corrected.

The man stared at Dean now. “A man with my sort of training has limited options.”

“The witches? Who’s bankrolling their deaths?” Dean asked.

“I’m doing that pro bono.”

“Why do you keep asking for Rowena MacLeod?” Sam asked.

“She’s a witch, isn’t she?’ he said, chuckling. “Isn’t that what we hunters do? Kill the bad thing?”

Zach’s crying interrupts the session and Diana jumps up from her seat to go attend to her son. She gives Dean a strange look before leaving the room and he wonders about its meaning.

Later, Sam is seated in the Library, searching for information to verify Arthur/Alexander’s story.

“So, I’ve dug up a pretty hefty paper trail on Alexander Ketch. Birth certificate, US Visa and passport, academic records from Kendrick for Arthur and Alexander,” Sam says.

Dean sits down behind him in one of the leather chairs and sips his whiskey from the tumbler.

“Sam?”

“Dean, I went into the hard drive I took from the Brits’ US base. There are academic initiation papers drawn up for both Ketches, with Alexander’s remaining incomplete,” Sam said.

“Yeah, I don’t care how good this story looks, I ain’t buying it,” Dean says.

“All right. For argument’s sake, we know Mom shot Arthur. And we know we dumped his corpse into the waste canal. So even if this is weird, and yes, it’s weird, but we eat weird every day.”

“Yeah, but there’s Ripley’s Believe It or Not! Weird and weird that’s just straight-up bull. Now I’m thinking that Ketch weird is door number two.

Back in the armory, Sam drags a chair and positions it directly in front of Ketch and sits down.

“So, even though you and your brother saw my brother, Arthur, shot point-blank, you still question his demise?”

“Yeah. It’s probably smart to question everything about Arthur Ketch,” Sam said.

“Probably. Yes. I know I’m still trying to figure him out.”

“The Arthur Ketch we knew was sadistic. Amoral. Predatory. Loyal to no one.”

“You’re wrong there. Not amoral, and actually, loyal to a fault. What you witnessed was an incredibly good company man. Not an easy job.”

“Sounds like it would be easier to be Alexander than to be Arthur, yeah?”

“To a degree. No glory, yes, but no burdens either.”

“Hmm. You admit it. Maybe, uh, wanted to be like him.”

“Like you, I understand my brother’s issues. And why he did what he did. I suspect if he were here, he’d admit regret to some of the things he did to your family.”

Sam thinks about that last statement and stares back at the man.

\--------------

“So what’s for dinner?” Dean asks as he enters the kitchen.

“Chicken enchiladas, refried beans, and queso dip with nachos. Had one of my Mexican cravings,” Diana replied, still stirring the cheese sauce.

Dean moved behind her and took her in his arms but she tensed a little. He moved to her side and looked at her.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, looking concerned.

“No. Is my dinner choice okay with you?”

“Yeah, sounds great. So what do you think about Ketch’s story? You believe he’s really Alexander, the evil twin?”

“Yes. It makes sense. He doesn’t have the tattoo. He’s the disgraced brother that couldn’t cut it with the British Men of Letters which makes him a decent human being in my opinion.”

“Decent? You didn’t see the scars that this guy inflicted on those witches,” Dean said with disbelief about your opinion of this man.

“No, but I saw what you did to his face,” she said slowly, putting down the spoon and moving toward the fridge.

Dean stepped in her way and touched her arms. Again she flinched.

“Diana? Honey, are you scared of me?” he asked, almost choking at the pain he felt in his heart.

“No, I, uh…” she said but couldn’t look him in the eyes.

“You are,” he said and sighed heavily. “Honey, you have to know that I would never hurt you. Never hit you.”

She looked up into his eyes now. “You spanked me during sex,” she said with a slight smile.

He smiled too and said, “You liked that and you know it.”

She nodded but then her expression turned serious again. “You know what I went through with Alex and I guess it scared me to see you beating on Ketch.”

“But you witnessed the fight we had when he almost killed me. You said you were so scared for me.”

“Yes I know but that was different. And also…”

“What? Tell me,” he said softly and reached up and brushed a strand of hair away from your face.

“When you and Mary were under, Toni and I talked. She told me about her relationship with Mick and compared it to my relationship with you. I told her there was no comparison. We’re nothing alike. She said that you were first and foremost a hunter. A killer. She warned that one day you would get mad at me if I didn’t toe the line and you would turn on me.”

“Wow! Even to the end, she was trying to manipulate you. Thought she could win you over and you might help her to escape. Plus she was trained in psychological warfare. Mind games.”

“It’s true. She did try to get loose from the handcuffs but I held the gun on her until Zach started crying and I went to feed him.”

“See, just like I said,” Dean said smiling at you.

“But then right before Mary shot Ketch, he said you were a killer too. I don’t know, I mean, I know you have to kill the monsters and sometimes real people are the monsters. I have just never seen you that angry and beating someone that can’t defend themselves.”

“And that’s why I didn’t want you in the room. Baby, we’ve had some pretty serious arguments, right? You admit that.” Dean said.

You nodded and still held his gaze.

“Did I ever raise my hand to you during them?”

“No.”

“And I never would. I never will,” he said, bringing his hand up to your cheek. He softly touched you but you didn’t move, didn’t flinch, but instead leaned into his touch. “I love you so much. I never want you to be afraid of me.”

He lowered his lips until they met yours. It was the softest and gentlest kiss he had ever given you. His left arm came around your waist and he pulled you into his chest. It felt warm and protective. You broke the kiss and buried your face into his shoulder and his other arm wrapped around you now. You hugged until your timer went off, signaling that the enchiladas were ready.

\--------------

Cas was at the park standing near the sandbox, which was the entrance to Heaven. A female angel stood facing him.

“Duma, thank you for agreeing to meet with me,” Castiel said. “This is a matter of great urgency. It’s imperative that I locate Jack.”

“You mean the Nephilim?”

“Yes. Do the angels have him?”

“No,” she said casually.

“Okay, you’re certain he’s not maybe sitting in Metatron’s old jail cell? Or…”

“If we had him, he wouldn’t be imprisoned. He would be put to work,” she said.

“What do you mean?” Cas asked with a confused look.

“Castiel, the angels...Our numbers were greatly diminished after the fall. No one’s made new angels since the dawn of creation. We’re going extinct. It would need a powerful force to make more of us.”

“You mean, Jack? Even if he had that power, what makes you think he’d cooperate?”

“He may not have a choice.”

“So, you’re planning to enslave him for some kind of experiment?” Cas asked.

“Castiel, he’s not your pet,” Duma said. “He belongs to all of us.”

Suddenly two more angels appear inside the sandbox. They walk forward and stand behind Duma.

“You did well, Duma,” the taller angel says. “You delivered him as promised. We hear you have influence with the Nephilim. He’ll listen to you.”

“No. I will not help you,” Cas said getting angry that he had been tricked into coming.

“Ever the renegade,” the tall angel said.

Duma moved closer to Cas. “Castiel, please. Come with us.”

Castiel pushes Duma backward and she looks shocked. She draws her angel blade as does Castiel now. She strikes at him but he avoids the blow. The other two angels advance on Cas as well and he blocks their blows. He elbows the tall one in the face which allows Duma to grab Castiel from behind, holding the angel blade to his throat.

“Drop the blade, Duma,” Lucifer says.

Duma spins to see Lucifer standing with his hands on his hips. “You hesitate?” he threatens.

“This isn’t gonna be one of those “make my day” moments, is it?”

She still doesn’t obey although she looks frightened.

“Okay. Bye-bye,” he says and then throws his shoulders back and his eyes glow red.

She and the other two angels run to the safety of the sandbox and it glows and they disappear back into Heaven. Castiel looks back at Lucifer who now coughs and leans over with his hands on his knees. He continues coughing and then sits down on a bench nearby. 

“What are you doing back in this world?” Castiel asks, still holding his angel blade at the ready.

“What are you doing alive?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Same here. Obviously, getting here took its toll.”

“You’re weak,” Castiel said, advancing on Lucifer angrily.

“Yeah, I’m clearly not myself,” he says and then suddenly jumps to his feet. “But, oh, cowboy. I’m not that weak. And you and I need to talk.”

“I have no interest in talking to you. And if this is about your son…” Castiel says with hatred.

“Okay, I get it. I get it. Custody of my son is a non-starter. But if you can please just shelve the eternal enemies thing for a second, we have a situation. And by “we”, I mean everything alive. We’re sorta all gonna die.”

Cas looks at Lucifer and sees his serious attitude. 

\----------------

“Everything I am telling you is true. You were there, man. You saw what that place was like. The Michael I just described to you is responsible for that,” Lucifer said earnestly.

Castiel has been listening but continuously looks around the bar and toward the door.

“What? Will you do me a favor and stop looking at the door every five seconds, like you wanna get out of here?” Lucifer says.

“You’ll forgive me if I’m a little on edge. The last time we were together, you killed me.”

“Well, last time we were together, you stabbed me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You wanna dwell on the past? I don’t. I’m not myself anyway, what am I gonna do?” Lucifer says frustrated at his current situation. “Look, it’s time to save the world. Be the heroic Castiel instead of the butt of Heaven’s joke.”

“I am not the…” Cas said, trying to defend himself.

“I’m, you know, just saying.”

“Okay. How do I save the world?” Cas asked.

“We. We. Yeah.” Lucifer said pointing at Cas and then himself. Cas just shakes his head.

“No,” Cas says looking away and at the door again.

“Look, you protected my son. He trusts you. If you can convince him to be on our team, I think the combined power of the three of us can drive Michael back. I’m telling you, this guy is not the same Michael that we knew. He’s much more powerful.”

“Okay. If this Michael-”

“Not if, when. When. The guy’s on a mission,” Lucifer stated, emphatically.

“Well, you would seem to be the weak link on this team,” Cas said.

“Okay, that hurt. That was unnecessary. And I’ll let it go. Yes, my grace is a little bit depleted. But give me time, man.”

“Work this out with me. Hypothetically, um, let’s say you’re lying and I help you find your son and then you kill me again.”

“Cut me a little bit of slack. Please. That unhinged thing and that meth-head Kevin Tran are about to bust through that door. God isn’t here. It’s just us. We’re all we got, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

Castiel sighs and leans back in his chair. “I have to talk to Sam and Dean.”

Lucifer groans and slams his head down on the table a few times.

“Why, why? With all their second-guessing and their whining? This is an emergency, Castiel, and all they’re gonna wanna do is put me back in the Cage.”

“That’s all I want,” Cas says leaning back forward and facing Lucifer.

“All right, then. You need me and I need you. And we both need my son. No, not changing the subject, but we’ll get back to it. I just want to ask you, how did you hide him so well? I mean, I tried to get a beat on him but no Bueno.”

“Jack. Your son’s name is Jack,” Cas said with determination.

“Jack. Wow. Is he...Awesome? I mean, is he a chip off the old block?”

“Thankfully, no. No, he seems to favor the mother.”

“Uh-huh. All right. That’s nothing that we can’t fix,” Lucifer comments. “But seriously, I mean, why can’t I, you know, detect his presence?” 

“I don’t know. He…”

“He’s okay though, right?” Lucifer asks with what looks like concern for Jack.

“Oh, I’m sure he’s fine.”

“Well, you don’t sound sure. Is he in your body?” Lucifer asks.

“No.”

“Somewhere more distant?”

“Yes. More that.”

“Oh, my Dad. You have no idea where he is,” Lucifer suddenly realizes.

\-------------

When Jack disappeared from the bunker, he had no idea where he was going. His first thought was going back to the park where Sam had taken him. He appeared and he played for a few minutes. He hoped his friend, David would be there, but he wasn’t. In fact, there weren’t any children there at all, so he left. Jack’s next thought was going back to North Cove, Washington, where he had been born. He thought about Clarke and his mom the Sheriff, but he knew she would call Sam and Dean, so he couldn’t go there. Jack also thought about Mia Vallens, the psychologist who had transformed into his mom’s image so that he could say goodbye to her and tell her that he loved her. He wondered if she was still there or had she moved to another town to start her life over. He was hungry and thought about going to McDonald’s but he didn’t have any money. He wondered if he cried and said that he was lost if someone would buy him some food. He gave it a try. He teleported himself to the McDonald’s in Lebanon and walked inside and looked around. He sat down at a table and waited. Within fifteen minutes, an employee passed by him and she asked if he was there alone. He said he was waiting on his dad to meet him for lunch and his mom was in the bathroom. The lady said okay and continued with her work. When she saw him alone again, she asked him where his parents were. He tried to think of something to say but he started crying. She felt bad and she asked him if he was hungry. He nodded and she left but was back in a few minutes with a happy meal and a drink. He thanked her and she said she would check on him again in a few minutes. Jack decided that he should leave with his food so he wouldn’t have to answer more of her questions. He teleported back to the park and ate at one of the park benches. He had to go to the bathroom and he went into the Library. He went to the bathroom and when he came back out the Library was dark and no one was around. He tried to leave but the doors were locked. The Library had closed while he was in the bathroom. He decided that this would be a good place to spend the night. They had computers which he knew how to use thanks to Sam and there was a nice couch in the back where he could sleep. He scanned the internet for all kinds of information. He watched some of his favorite movies and shows until he felt sleepy. He went and laid down on the couch. He thought about Diana and remembered the look on her face before he disappeared. He knew she was worried about him and he felt bad that he was causing her pain. He knew Dean was probably mad at him and he would kill him for sure if he found him. He also felt bad about leaving Cas. He wanted to spend more time with him but he didn’t trust himself around the people that he had grown to love and think of as family. He started crying again until he finally drifted off to sleep.

\------------------

A cell phone is ringing and Dean rushes over to several cell phones that are plugged in and labeled with masking tape which reads FBI, CIA, etc. He flips the phone over and unplugs the cord from the charger and answers it.

“Hello?.... Yes, this is Agent Russell…..I did give you my card…..Really? What kind of questions?” Dean says, turning to face Sam who is seated at the table. Sam looks up questioningly. Dean comes over to the table and grabs a pen and a piece of paper. “Okay and when was this?........What did he look like?.......... Yeah, no. We will check into it. Thank you very much.” Dean clicks the button on the phone.

“What was that all about?” Sam asks.

“That was the manager of the Stampede Motel, place we stayed at in Dodge City.”

“Right.”

“His front desk clerk went missing, right after some dude showed up asking questions about Jack,” Dean says, returning the phone to its plug.

“You get a name?” Sam asks.

“Nope. But, from his description, evil Colonel Sanders,” Dean says, turning back to face Sam. “Asmodeus.”

“Tracking Jack.”

“Yeah. Which means he’s two steps behind him, which means we need to find him fast,” Dean says walking back toward the table.

“I should say,” says Ketch standing still shackled in handcuffs but is eating a sandwich.

Dean is shocked to see Ketch out and roaming free in the bunker.

“What the hell is this?” Dean asks, looking at Sam.

“He’s in chains,” Sam says. “There’s no bathroom in the armory, and he hadn’t eaten in like, a day and a half.”

“Do I look like I care? Why didn’t you take him to the bathroom and then lock him back up?”

“Good sandwich by the way. Diana was very sweet to make it for me,” Ketch said.

“You stay away from her,” Dean shouts.

“Judging by your rage, my brother must have behaved very badly. I understand your mother is the one who killed him?”

“And he had it coming after what he did to her,” Dean said angrily.

“Hmm. And how is she now?”

“She’s good,” Dean replies, knowing that was a lie and it makes him think of her death all over again. “Would you put him back? Hmm?” Dean suggests strongly toward Sam.

Sam closes his laptop and rises from his seat.

Dean takes his cell phone out of his pocket and dials Castiel.

“Hello,” Cas says softly into his phone.

“Cas? Any news on Jack? We need to find him fast.”

“Nothing yet. But interesting things are happening. We…” Cas says and then notices that Lucifer is standing beside him now.

“What?” Dean asks.

“Yes. I would like to see you too, the sooner the better,” Cas says before Lucifer takes the phone and hangs up.

“Cas?” Dean says wondering why they got disconnected.

“You know, smooth never was your strong suit,” Lucifer says and then walks away with Cas’s phone.

“Hey.”

Castiel looks disgusted and follows Lucifer back to their table.

“What’s up?” Sam asks seeing Dean’s face and the way that his call ended suddenly with Cas.

“Something didn’t seem right.”

“Well, track his phone. Let’s go,” Sam says.

“Yes, let’s,” says Ketch, still eating his sandwich.

“No. No, you are not a part of “let’s”,” Dean says.

\-------------

Sam and Dean are rushing towards the coordinates of Cas’s cell phone location.

“Man, I hate the idea of Ketch on his own in the bunker. At least Diana was anxious to leave this time and take Zach and go stay with her dad. She’s scared of Ketch, with good reason, even though she thinks this guy is Alexander.”

“He’s locked up tight. He’s not going anywhere,” Sam says.

“Yeah,” Dean says glancing over at Sam. “How we looking? We still got a lock on Cas’s signal?”

“Sure do. I nailed down his location. He’s not much further, so...don't worry. You did tell him not to do anything stupid.”

“Right,” Dean scoffs. “When’s the last time that has worked?” Dean said sarcastically.  
\-------------

“It’s bad enough the Winchesters were babysitting my son, but then they manage to lose him?” Lucifer says. “With Heaven, Hell, and everything in between hunting him down?”

“In their defense, they were doing their best to educate him.”

“About what?” Lucifer yells. “What could they possibly know about an entity like Jack? About his potential?”

“Well, having seen it first-hand, they know that his potential needs to be carefully channeled.”

“Really? Kid’s a bruiser, huh?” Lucifer asks proudly with a smile and he chuckles. “Come on, man. Let me have this little bit. Just tell me one thing. Did he hurt them? Did they suffer? Just a little bit?”

From behind them, the doors to the bar burst open and Cas and Lucifer turn around to see Asmodeus and four of his demons enter. Castiel jumps up to face them but Lucifer turns back around at the bar. He looks nervous as he has recognized Asmodeus and he knows he is powerless to defend himself.

Asmodeus strolls confidently toward the bar. He sees the bar manager looking at him strangely and points his finger at the man who explodes into a puff of smoke instantly. Lucifer turns casually and looks at him and says, “Hey, man.”

“Lord Lucifer.”

“Little Asmodeus. My one-time stooge, the runt of the litter, uh, the dimmest bulb in the string, et cetera, et cetera. I see you must have taken over Crowley’s spot, yeah?” Lucifer taunts the man as he turns to face him. “That’s okay you can stand down now. Skipper’s back.”

Asmodeus walks toward Castiel now.

“Well, here’s the thing, Lou, I’m really satisfied with my current position. Hell is humming quite nicely, thank you. But I do hope you and your little lap angel will pay me a visit.”

Lucifer rises from his seat at the bar and comes to face Asmodeus.

“Yeah, well, see that’s the thing. We’re all booked up, buddy.”

“Oh, I won’t take no for an answer,” Asmodeus says, challenging Lucifer.

“Now, you know better than to screw with me, Asmodeus.”

“Oh, I knew better than to screw with the old you. But this new version seems a little more screwable.”

Lucifer puffs up his shoulders and inhales deeply and his eyes change to a glowing red.

“So help me…” Lucifer says.

“Aw. Please,” Asmodeus says and he stretches out his hand and thumps Lucifer is the chest. 

Lucifer and Castiel are thrown backward. Cas slams against the bar and falls to the floor while Lucifer is propelled through the air and crashes against the liquor bottles lining the wall and falls behind the bar.

\-------------

Hours later, Sam and Dean pulled up to the bar where Castiel had been. It was past closing time and the bar was dark. Sam picked the lock and opened the door shining his flashlight around as Dean had already drawn his gun. They moved cautiously throughout the bar looking for any clues that Cas had in fact been there. 

“There’s nobody here,” Dean said, and then suddenly a woman screams and attacks him with an angel blade. He narrowly avoids being stabbed but she does land a blow to his jaw. He blocks her second blow and hits her in the face. She counters with her left hand and knocks him off balance and he tumbles to the floor. Sam is surprised at the attack but even more so when two people appear behind him. He shoots one of them but the other grabs at his gun, knocking it from his hand. Dean bounces up off of the floor and avoids another swipe from the angel blade. Dean overpowers the man and grabs the blade and thrusts it into his chest. His face glows orange and the demon dies. Sam knocks one of the demons to the floor and then turns to hit the other one. Sam spins back around and plunges the angel blade into the demon’s heart and he glows orange and then slumps to the floor. Dean is attacked by another demon who had gotten up off the floor and grabbed Dean, putting him in a headlock. Sam spins in time for the first female demon that had attacked Dean to kick him in the chest. Sam was thrown backward to the floor. She pounced on top of him slashing at him with the angel blade. Sam had lost his grip on his angel blade and only had his flashlight. He waved it back and forth at her eyes and she slashed aimlessly, never connecting with Sam. The demon raised her angel blade ready to plunge it downward at Sam when her arm was knocked away by an unseen man. She screams in pain and rolls off of Sam. Dean elbows his demon in the side, allowing him to grab the angel blade from the floor and stab it into the demon, killing him. The man that had helped Sam now thrusts the angel blade into the woman’s neck. She screams as her skin glows orange and then dies. The man tosses her body to the floor.

Sam and Dean stare at Ketch who is still standing holding the angel blade in his hand.

“How did you get out of the armory? You were chained,” Sam said, still trying to catch his breath.

“Lock pick. If you’d done the prescribed cavity search, as you should have, you’d have found it,” Ketch informed them.

“Aye, oh, there’s only so far we’ll go, so if that’s how you get your rocks off, more power to you,” Dean said with a smirk.

“I, uh, grabbed some weapons from your toy box and a motorcycle from your garage, and voila. Here to save the day. What’s become of your angel?” Ketch asked.

Dean cocks his gun and points it at Ketch.

“Not sure. But I am sure about you, Arthur,” Dean says.

Sam looks at Ketch questioningly and then back at Dean. Sam grabs the angel blade from Ketch and then moves to Dean’s side. 

“You know, I gotta hand it to you. That paper trail you cooked up was pretty impressive. Diana believed it but...my gut told me it was baloney. Looks like my gut was right. See, I’ve been in it with you, Arthur. I’ve seen your moves. We’ve gone toe-to-toe. And I saw that look in your eye when you asked about our mom. So why don’t you cut the crap?” Dean said smugly.

“Actually, everything I told you was true. Well, except for the, uh, twin brother thing. I am separated from the British Men of Letters, lying low because they will kill me for desertion. I make a rather good living as a sort of soldier of fortune. Deep underground. For a certain sort of clientele who appreciates my skill set. And I do use the name Alexander,” Ketch explains.

“How is it you’re still alive?” Sam asks.

“I believe you’re familiar with the witch, Rowena MacLeod?”

“So?” Dean says.

“She was captured by the British Men of Letters some years back. I discovered she had sewn a powerful charm into her body that could bring her back, should she be killed. I struck a deal wherein she did the same for me, in return for allowing her to escape.”

“So after we dumped your body, you…” Sam began.

“Good as new. The only problem is, once the device is used, it needs to be re-charged.”

“Which is why you’re hunting for Rowena. Well, sorry, Lucifer burned her up. She’s dead,” Dean announced.

“Is she?” Ketch asked skeptically.

“Why’d you come here? You could have run,” Dean asked.

“Did it ever occur to you, Dean, that I might actually be one of the good guys?”

“No. Not even once,” he said, staring coldly back at him.

“You and I were soldiers in opposing armies who were at war.”

“Well, the thing about war is, one side wins,” Dean says as he brings his gun up aiming at Ketch.

“I suppose you’re right,” Ketch says, as he slams his fist down and a flashbang goes off startling both Sam and Dean.

Dean fires his gun at Ketch as he is making his escape out the door, hitting him in the shoulder. The guys both rush after him, but Ketch has turned over a metal barrel that was outside of the bar. By the time Dean pushed it free, Ketch had started the motorcycle and was riding away at high speed. By the time they ran toward the road, he was too far away to get off another shot.

\---------------

Dean calls Castiel’s cell phone.

“Hello, Dean,” Asmodeus answers, impersonating Cas’s voice.

“Cas? Hey, you okay? We tried to track you down, but you were gone. We ran into a bunch of demons. What’s happening?” Dean said hurriedly while driving back toward the bunker.

“I’m sorry. I’m fine. I tried to call and warn you but I couldn’t get a signal.”

“Okay, well, what’s going on?”

“I’m following a very interesting lead. I’ll fill you in when I know more,” said Asmodeus, reaching for a fruity cocktail with a palm tree decoration sticking out from the glass. “See you soon, Dean,” he says, ending the call.

Lucifer is wearing a straight jacket and behind a jail cell. Castiel is in the cell beside him.

“As I was saying, I’m a collector. I like to be prepared. Lucifer could be useful. Castiel is a card to play if the Winchesters get out of line. And if there’s any truth to the story that a new version of Michael is coming, I will definitely need that Nephilim,” Asmodeus said.

“You really needn’t worry,” said Arthur Ketch to his employer.


	16. Chapter 16

Warning: Sexual Content

Diana was sitting in the Library in her favorite leather chair. She sat cross-legged with her laptop propped on her legs. She was going back over the thread from her online class and checking off everyone that had participated. She also responded back to her student’s questions. Time passed quickly and she hadn’t even heard the guys come in until Dean appeared at her side. 

“Hey, babe.”

“Shit!” she screamed and jumped. Her papers fell on the floor. Dean began to laugh. “Dean! You scared the crap out of me!”

“I’m sorry honey,” he said, still laughing, but bent down to pick up her papers. He handed them to her and she snatched them back from him. “Oh, come on. I know how to calm you down,” he said and leaned in for a kiss. Diana turned her head away from him.

“Dean, I’m in the middle of grading content from my class.”

“I’ve been on the road. Was in a fight with demons,” he said, still trying to kiss her.

“What? Demons?” she said surprised, which was just what Dean needed as a distraction. His lips met hers and she surrendered to him. Her lips parted and he slid his tongue inside. He reached behind her neck and his fingers caressed in small circular motions. “Uhm, no fair,” she groaned.

Dean pulled back and peeked an eye open. “What’s that?”

“Massaging my neck. I’ll do anything for a good neck and shoulder massage,” she said, grinning at him.

“Anything? Really?” he asked, intrigued with the many possibilities that he could think of to make it happen.

“Yes. But only after I finish my grading,” she said and swatted his butt with her hand. “Now go unpack and check on Zach while you’re in there.”

The moment of romance was gone as quickly as it started. He gave her a wicked grin and narrowed his eyes as he stood up. He slung his duffel bag back over his shoulder and turned to walk away. He took a few steps and then said, “Bossy,” and continued walking.

“What was that?” Diana asked, knowing full well what he had said.

“Nothing,” he said and continued walking down the hall and then he said, “Tease.”

“I can still hear you,” she said, shaking her head but smiling at his playful behavior.

“I know,” he shouted.

She continued making notes and thirty minutes later she was done. She closed her laptop and organized her papers and carried them to the bedroom. She plugged in her laptop to the charger and filed the papers in her briefcase that was sitting on the desk. Dean came in with wet hair, wearing only a clean, white towel wrapped around his waist and hips. He closed and locked the door and advanced toward the bed.

“You’re trapped now, darling,” he said.

“Oh, am I? And what would you do if I went over to the door?” she said with a teasing tone and stepped in that direction.

“You won’t even reach the doorknob,” he said in a low, guttural challenge.

“Well, maybe I should just go straight toward the prize then,” she said and strode slowly toward him stopping in front of him.

“Are you surrendering that easily? Where’s the fun in that?” he said grabbing her ass.

“So you want the thrill of the chase?” she said, licking her lips up at him.

“Damn! You really are teasing me now,” he said and then released her and stepped back.

She continued to stare at him, not blinking, and slowly kicked off her shoes. She then unbuttoned her shirt starting at the top and slowly moved to the next button and then the next. She maintained eye contact with him and he did as well. She shrugged one shoulder free and then the other and threw it aside. Dean swallowed at the sight of her full breasts still inside the nursing bra, which made his Adam’s apple bob up and down. 

“Didn’t know you were gonna make it a striptease. Do you want some music?” he asked.

She shook her head but continued to stare at him. She hooked her thumbs inside her pants and shimmied her hips seductively until the material fell around her ankles. She stepped out of them which brought her closer to him. She reached out and touched his bare chest with her palms flat and turned her lips upward and waited. Dean closed his eyes and leaned in for the kiss. Diana grabbed his towel and spun to his right before he could react. She flicked the towel at him and it snapped against his butt.

“Ow. You’re really gonna get it now,” he said and grabbed the towel as she tried to swat him again. He wrapped it around his wrist and tugged on it with his other hand pulling her closer into him. She was laughing and his arms encircled her and he spun her around and they landed on the bed. “I should give you a spanking,” he said and he rolled to his side, hooking his leg around hers and rocked her sideways, exposing her rear.

“Dean, no. Stop,” she said but she was laughing until Dean smacked her ass. “Ow! That hurt.”

“It’s supposed to,” he said. “Are you gonna behave?”

“Maybe,’ she said, which earned her another hard smack. She hissed and her breath caught. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry. Please,” she pleaded with him.

He touched her ass and softly caressed in slow circles. “You gonna be a good girl from now on?”

“Is that really what you want? Good girls don’t do the things that you want,” she said coyly.

“Are you still teasing me? Because if you are…”

“No! No, I’m not teasing. I want clarification on what you want,” she said and she kissed his lips. 

It was a tender, sweet kiss and he caressed her ass cheeks again and she responded by kissing and licking his neck. She blew her hot breath against where she had licked and Dean let out a ragged breath. She trailed kisses down his chest, stopping to lick and suck his nipples and she felt his penis twitch against her thigh. She smiled knowing he was getting aroused and she glanced up at him. His head was leaned back and his eyes were closed. She kissed his stomach and then inched herself lower down the bed. Dean’s eyes opened at the shift in weight on the bed and watched as she licked the tip of his cock. Her hands went around the base holding him firmly. Her tongue swirled around his dick and she enveloped it in her mouth. She sucked slowly and steadily and his member became rock hard instantly.

“Oh, baby. I want you,” he said, tugging at her arms. She got up removing her bra and panties and then hopped back on the bed and he quickly rolled over on top of her. His hand trailed down and he separated her thighs and he dipped a finger inside of her. She was wet and he slid his finger in and out a few times.

“Are you ready?” he said, removing his finger and positioning himself over her.

“Yes,” she said softly. “No, wait,” she said suddenly, pushing on his shoulders.

“What?” he asked, worried that you had changed your mind.

“Condom.”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, wasn’t thinking,” he said, pulling the bedside drawer open. He quickly secured it in place and repositioned himself. 

He eased forward, filling her completely. She gasped and closed her eyes. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he moved in back and forth slowly at first until he built to a steady rhythm. Diana felt his thrusts and his hands squeezing softly at her sides, but something had shifted. Her head was throbbing now, worse than it was before she came into the bedroom. She had planned to lay down and close her eyes but seeing Dean naked and wet and then hearing his comment, she knew he wanted to have sex. She didn’t want to disappoint him and it had been almost a week since they’d been intimate. She groaned then at the pain but she knew Dean would think she was totally aroused. She had never “faked” it before but tonight she would have to. She didn’t want to use the “I have a headache line” and she didn’t want Dean to think that she didn’t find him totally irresistible. He continued his pace and she “oohed” and “aahed” randomly until he pulled out suddenly.

“Hands and knees,” he said panting and she opened her eyes and quickly assumed the position. The change in position helped her headache as he thrust his way to completion. She wished that she had been able to push past the pain and really give in to her desire but it wasn’t happening. 

“Oh, Dean. Yes. Yes,” she said as she knew he was close to coming. Her speaking those words helped him give way in total abandon to his orgasm. He thrust one last time and then rolled over on his side and she collapsed face down on the bed. He was breathing heavily and she tried to increase her breaths as well. He got up throwing away the condom and ran water in the sink. He cleaned himself and washed his hands and slipped back on his boxers and then slid into bed beside her. He snuggled up behind her as she had turned toward the wall. His arm went around her and she laced her fingers with his.

“I love you,” she said softly.

“I love you more, baby. That was wonderful. I needed you so badly tonight.”

“Because of the demons?” she asked curiously.

“No. Because of Jack. I’ve treated him so badly since he was born and even when I saw how he responded to you and to Sam and Cas, I still wouldn’t cut him some slack. But now that he’s missing and we know that the angels and the demons are looking for him too.” Dean sighed and hugged you even closer. He kissed your forehead and said, “I need to find him. I need to protect him like I would Zach.”

“Oh, honey. You don’t know how happy that makes me to hear you say that. We’ll find him. We have to,” she said and then kissed his lips.

She moved out of his arms and walked over toward the door and pulled on her robe and tied it around her.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“Kitchen. I’m thirsty,” she said and then unlocked the door and slipped out, closing the door behind her. She made her way to the kitchen and flicked on the light. She got water from the fridge and then took the Tylenol from the cabinet. She popped two into her mouth and then washed them down with the water. She returned the bottle to the cabinet and took her water with her back to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Meanwhile, in Cambridge, England, a pretty black woman entered the Museum of Art near closing time. She made her way downstairs where only staff are permitted. She entered a secured area where valuable archives are stored. She found the documents she was searching for and stuffed them in her bag. A security guard appeared and questioned why she was in the room. She opened her mouth and black smoke billowed from her mouth and went straight into the guard’s mouth. His eyes turned black immediately. The woman collapsed on the floor. The guard came over and took her bag and then left the room. The guard went to the back alley outside of the Museum where he was met by a man. The guard hands over the bag. The man takes the documents out and hands the purse back to the guard.

“Well done,” he said.

“How do you think Asmodeus will reward us?” asks the guard.

The man pulls out an angel blade and stabs the guard in the heart. He screams and his face glows orange. The man withdraws the blade and the guard falls to the ground dead. The man pulls out his cell phone and dials a number.

“Yeah.”

“Dean Winchester?” asks the man.

“Who’s this?” Dean asks.

“I have something you might be interested in.”

\-----------

Dean saw that Diana was tired and he was actually invigorated after his shower and their lovemaking, so he got dressed and made his way to the kitchen. He decided to clean his gun. He got all of his supplies and got to work. As he finished, Sam strode in.

“I think she’s clean,” he said with a smirk.

“Anything on Ketch?” Dean asked, still wiping his pistol with the cloth.

“No. Checked every hospital in a 50-mile radius. Nada.”

“Crazy son of a bitch probably pulled the bullet out with his teeth.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, putting his hands on his hips.

“What about Jack?”

“I talked to Cas and he’s got nothing. It’s like...Either we gotta find something in the lore or wait for Jack to make a mistake.”

“Yeah, well, “mistakes” are what I’m worried about,” Dean says, and then his cell phone rings.

He glances at his phone sitting on the table and swipes it with his finger.

“Yeah.”

“Dean Winchester?” the man asks.

Sam looks at the phone and then sits down at the table across from Dean.

“Who’s this?” Dean asks, with his left eyebrow raised and looking over at Sam.

“I have something you might be interested in.”

“No, we’re happy with our cable provider. Thank you,” he says as he prepares to end the call.

“What about your Nephilim? Word on the street is, he’s gone rogue.”

Sam and Dean glance at each other.

“Yeah? What street is that?” Dean asks.

“Hell Street? Hell Avenue? Just Hell, really.”

Sam raises a finger at Dean and mouths, “He’s a demon.” as Dean nods.

“So what if I told you, I had a way to find your boy? Meet me at Smile Diner at 12:45 tomorrow.”

The call ends suddenly.

\------------------

Sam and Dean drive to downtown Lebanon and find a parking space and then begin walking toward the diner.

“Now, this could be a trap. I mean, he could work for Asmodeus,” Dean says.

“Yeah, but what if he’s telling the truth?” Sam says.

“You know, after Crowley, I told myself no more demons.”

“Dean, we don’t even know what this guy’s deal is.”

“Yeah, we do. He’s a friggin’ demon.”

“I mean, you said it yourself. We need a miracle. And maybe this is it,” Sam said.

“You know what miracles are called from demons? I don’t know, but I’m pretty sure it’s not a miracle.”

“How about this? Let’s hear the guy out,” Sam says as he looks up at the sign.

“All right, and after that we kill him,” Dean says as he opens the door to enter the diner. Once inside the door, they scan the place and see a well-dressed man sitting alone at a table. They walk toward him and the man rises.

“The famous Winchesters,” the man says.

“Some random demon,” Dean says as he and Sam approach the table.

“Barthamus, Bart’s fine. Please, sit,” he says. Sam and Dean pull out chairs and sit down as does Bart. “I ordered cherry pie,” he says pushing it closer toward Dean.

Dean just looks at it and then says, “Well, Bart. Don’t know what you’ve heard about us, but…”

“Everything. I’ve been following your careers for a long time, you’re a real pain in the pitchfork. And the halo. Natural disruptors. We have that in common, you and I.”

“Mmm. Yeah, we’re twinsies,” Dean remarked, staring at the demon who just continued to stare back at him.

“All right. You said you have something for us?” Sam asked.

Bart reaches into his inside coat pocket and pulls out the item that was stolen from the Museum.

“That is a genuine Nephilim tracking spell,” Bart says, placing it on the table and sliding it toward Sam. Sam picks it up and begins to look at it.

Dean scoffs. “Yeah, and I just won the Powerball.”

“You don’t believe me?”

“Ya think,” Dean quips but gives a forced smile.

“Wait a second. Even if this is real…” Sam says.

“It’s real,” Bart interjects.

“Why would you give it to us?” Sam asks.

“I’m a crossroads demon, Sam. After Crowley’s promotion to King of Hell, THE crossroads demon. Helping people is what I do, my raison d’etre,” Bart said proudly.

“Right. Okay, look, we’ve been around long enough to know nothing’s ever free. So, what’s the catch?” Sam asked.

“You got me. I do need something in return, call it a favor.”

“Yeah, but you already gave us the spell,” Dean said.

“Half a spell, that’s half a spell. The other half is elsewhere. But I’ll happily hand it over once we’re done.”

See, here’s the thing, when a demon tells us to “jump”, we don’t ask how high, we just ice their ass,” Dean says threateningly.

“How very “Dean” of you,” Bart says chuckling. Bart rises from his chair. “Sam, do me a favor, you’re the smart one. Look into that. I’ll be in touch,” Bart says and then walks away.

Dean turns watching the demon leave the diner. Dean picks up the fork and then stabs a piece of cherry pie and puts it in his mouth. Sam just looks over at Dean shaking his head.

\------------

Jack teleported to downtown Lebanon. He wanted to play some video games and he checked the internet for the closest GameStop location. As he was walking toward the store, he spotted Sam and Dean walking toward him. How had they found him? He ducked into the nearest store and watched them walk by from the front window display. When they had walked past, he left the store and followed them. He wasn’t close enough to hear what they were saying, but he saw them go into the restaurant. He looked into the diner as he walked by and they were sitting at a table near the window. If Sam had glanced out the window, he would have seen him but they were talking with another man. Jack knew he had to get out of town before they found him.

\-------------

When Sam and Dean return to the bunker, Sam informs Diana that he needs her help. He shows her the spell and they begin working on deciphering its meaning. Diana references her database and selects several books from the shelves. Dean takes care of changing and feeding Zach so Diana can continue helping Sam. Dean returns to the Library after getting Zach back to sleep.

“So, what’s the verdict?” he asks walking up to the table.

“The spell, I think it checks out,” Sam said smiling over at Diana. Diana was slouched back in the chair with her feet propped up in the other chair. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing navy blue sweatpants and one of Dean’s AC/DC t-shirts. Dean looked at her and winked.

“Okay. Roughly translated, it’s Canaanite. Dates back to the time of King Solomon, who, apparently, commissioned it to keep tabs on the Queen of Sheba, who, according to the lore, was half-angel,” Diana said.

“She was a Nephilim?” Dean asked. Sam nodded. “So what you’re saying is that King Solomon created a spell so that he could stalk his girlfriend?”

“I’m impressed that you knew they were a couple,” Diana said grinning.

“I read, sweetheart,” he said with that impish grin that she loved so much.

“Well, it looks like the spell works, or it would work,” Sam added.

“If we had the other half, which, without it, we got nothing,” Dean says.

“Pretty much.”

“Great,” Dean says, sighing and looking down.

“Look, whatever game Bart is playing, I don’t want to play it, but…” Sam says.

“Sam, you know that these things don’t usually go our way,” he said looking at Sam and then glancing at Diana as well.

She was nervously biting her bottom lip in between her teeth and gave Dean a serious look back.

“It doesn’t matter. Jack is out there, in the world and he’s alone and he’s scared and....he’s dangerous,” Sam said, glancing at Diana now too. Diana looked mad at that comment and she shook her head at Sam. “And if this is our chance to find him, we have to take it.”

“What do you think, babe?” Dean asked.

“I think it’s worth investigating and nothing else has worked so far,” she said. Dean knew how worried she was about Jack and he was desperate to find him as well.

\-------------

Dean called Bart and said they were in. Bart texted him a location and a time to meet.

“Relax. They’ll be here,” said Bart to his impatient male friend. 

Sam and Dean walk casually into the location that Bart had given them. 

“Who are your friends?” Dean asked warily.

“I’m sorry. I should have told you, these are my associates. This young lady is Smash,” Bart introduced. She was a young woman who was looking at her phone with earbuds in her ears and had her feet crossed and propped up on the table. She held up two fingers in a peace sign without looking up at them. “And this is Grab.” The man wore glasses and a black Fedora hat. He had on a black t-shirt, with black jeans and a black, leather jacket. He looked like a nerdy hipster.

“Hiya,” he said, grabbing his drink and sucking on the straw.

“Smash and Grab? Really?” Sam said.

“Not our real names,” said Smash, still staring at her phone.

Dean eyes her curiously. “No kidding,” he says.

She finally casts her eyes upward at him.

“Smash can crack any safe built by man and Grab’s a demon, expert in bypassing supernatural security,” says Bart.

“Wait, safe cracking? What is this, a heist?” Dean says comically, but not seeing them smiling or laughing. “Hold up, is this a heist?”

“His name is Luther Shrike. Lives off-grid,” Bart says, pointing to his picture and a map of his property. “Paranoid, agoraphobic. You might call him a hoarder, has a rabid appetite for collecting rare supernatural objects, including something of mine.”

“So, what are we talkin’? Your favorite My Little Pony?” Dean says jokingly.

“No. What I want is in a mahogany trunk, in a safe, locked in a vault, hidden somewhere on Shrike’s farm,” Bart says approaching the men. “I want you to find my property, and bring it back to me.”

“What’s in the safe?” Dean asks.

“Why don’t you rob him yourself?” asked Sam.

“If I could, I would. The farm’s warded inside and out. Grab can locate the vault room, but the only thing that can actually open it is the blood of a man who’s been to Hell and back. Tell me, Dean, do you know any men like that?”

Dean has a flashback from his time in Hell.

“Well, here,” Dean says, pulling back his jacket sleeve and holding his arm out to Bart. “Why don’t you just take it, then you can give us the rest of the spell?”

“I’m afraid it needs to be straight from the tap. And I don’t just need your blood, I need you. You see, when it comes to Shrike, there’s what I know and what I don’t know. Now, Grab can locate the vault, Smash can crack the safe, but there will be curve balls and you boys, well, you tend to hit those right out of the park.”

Dean nods and seems to appreciate the baseball analogy.

“Okay, tell me, how does Shrike get into his vault?” Sam asked.

“He uses his own blood.”

Sam looks questioningly at Bart now.

“So he’s been to Hell? What’s he, a demon?” Dean asks.

“Luther gets around, but he is human. Not one of the good ones. He’s a sadist, a murderer, who’ll do anything and everything to add to his collection.”

“All right, seriously, what does he have of yours?” asks Dean, getting tired of receiving the information in dribbles and drabs.

“It’s important to me, that’s all you need to know,” Bart says determinedly.

“Sorry, that’s not good enough,” Sam says and turns to leave.

“Put it another way. Take the deal or I give the spell to Asmodeus,” Bart threatens. “I’ve made a copy of your half, obviously. Did I neglect to mention? He’s looking for your boy too.”

Sam and Dean exchange looks with each other.

“But here’s the thing. I don’t trust him. Of course, I don’t trust you either, but I trust him less, so you get dibs. For now.”

Sam and Dean walk away from Bart and his companions to discuss the deal.

“All right, well, I’ve seen this movie a thousand times. Some asshat, too fancy to get his hands dirty, plans a job, swears it’ll all go smoothly, and it does, until bang, and everything goes screaming off the rails and it’s our asses,” Dean says excitedly.

“Dean.”

“You know, he’s gonna screw us over the first chance he gets.”

“Not if we screw him over first,” Sam says. “Listen, we want that spell, right? We need that spell and we definitely don’t want Asmodeus getting his hands on it. So let’s do this, have him hand over the other half of the spell.”

“And then?”

“And then, just like you said, we kill him.”

“Okay,” Dean says and then turns to go back to Bart.

“Peace made?” Bart asks.

“Yeah, you could say that,” Dean replies.

“All right, look, if we’re doing this, finding the vault’s gonna take time. We need a distraction. Something to keep Shrike busy,” Sam says.

“I’m all ears. See boys, it’s kismet, us working together,” Bart says almost grinning. “Shrike will never see us coming.”

\-------------

Inside Shrike’s home, he’s pacing back and forth. 

“They’re coming,” he says to the man. 

“Asmodeus isn’t your enemy,” the assistant says.

“He wants to use me as bait,” Shrike says.

“Barthamus is coming, Luther. All Asmodeus asks is, when he shows his traitor face, you give us a call,” says the demon.

“I could. Or, uh…” Shrike says and then begins the exorcism chant.

“You’re making a mistake,” the demon groans.

Shrike continues the chant and reveals the devil’s trap underneath the rug that the demon is standing on. Shrike continues the chant and the demon is expelled from the man’s mouth and heads straight down to Hell. The man falls to the floor.

“Tell your boss I don’t take orders, I give them,” Shrike says boldly. “If he or Barthamus, if anyone comes near me, I’m ready.”

\--------------

Later that night, the Impala approaches Shrike’s house. Sam pushes the gate buzzer and announces himself.

“It’s John Dortmunder?” he says. “We emailed about my family heirloom?”

Dean and Smash and lying in the back seat under a blanket.

The gate opens and Sam drives forward out of the sight of the gate camera. He stops the car.

“Clear,” he says and Dean opens the back door on his side and gets out. Smash does the same on her side. “Dean?”

“Yeah?” he says peering into the passenger side window.

“Don’t get dead.”

“You too,” he replies. “Let’s go,” he says to Smash.

Sam drives on toward the house. Sam parks the car and takes his heirloom and goes to the front door and rings the doorbell. Thunder is rumbling in the distance. The door suddenly opens but no one is standing there. Sam looks cautiously before stepping inside. He sees the devil’s trap drawn on the floor.

“I’m in here,” Shrike says.

Sam opens the door and sees Shrike sitting behind a desk.

\-------------

Thunder rumbles again and rain is steadily falling as Dean and Smash walk the grounds using their flashlights to guide the way. They approach the barn and Dean pulls the door open and allows Smash to go in first. He quickly kneels and draws the symbol to summon a demon on the ground and then dusts off his hands against each other when finished. He gets out the bowl as Smash decides to open a canned drink for herself. She takes a drink and then burps and then exhales. Dean looks up at her.

“You’re weird,” he says and then notices what she’s drinking. “That Nerve Damage? Ha! I used to live on that crap when I was a kid. It’s like 10 times the legal limit of caffeine, right? Didn’t know they made that anymore.”

“eBay,” she says. She pulls another one out and offers it to him. 

He takes it and pops the tab and takes a sip. “Wow,” he says looking at the can and then back at the woman. He sets the drink aside. “So, safe cracking?”

“So, hunting,” she responds.

“You know, I probably don’t have to tell you this, but working for demons is not a smart idea,” Dean says as he continues to prepare the ingredients to summon Grab.

“You’re working for demons.”

“Yeah, well I don’t really have a choice.”

“Same.”

“You get in some kinda trouble or something?”

“How long does a demon-summoning spell take?” she asks impatiently.

Dean just stares up at her and he pours in the last ingredient. He takes out the matches and strikes the match and throws it into the bowl. It flames up and then Grab is standing there by Smash’s side.

“Cool,” he says, looking over at Smash.

“All right, so where’s this vault room?” Dean asks, rising and shining his flashlight.

“Don’t know,” he says.

Dean stares back at him in disbelief.

“It’s hidden under a cloaking spell.”

“Awesome,” Dean says.

“Don’t worry, Chief. I got this,” Grab says. “Or should I say, you got this.”

“Me?” 

“Your blood. It’s like a dowsing rod. The vault wants it, you have it. Like attracts like, comprende?” Grab says.

“Wait, so you’re saying that I’m some sort of a vault compass?”

“Oh. You said he was just a pretty face,” Grab said looking at Smash.

“Sh,” she said to Grab and then smiled shyly at Dean.

“Okay. What now?” Dean asked.

“This,” Grab says and starts to chant. As he finishes, he looks at Dean. Nothing happens and Dean looks disgusted until his left arm thrusts forward, pulling him toward the vault. Dean grunts and strains as the spell are pulling him along. Luckily his flashlight was in that hand and it’s guiding the way.

“Dude, what the…” Dean says.

“Guess, we gotta go that way,” Grab says as they follow Dean’s lead.  
\--------------

Shrike pours Sam a drink from the decanter into a tumbler and then offers it to Sam. 

“Homemade gin. It’ll blow your whistle,” Shrike says.

Sam sniffs it. “Homemade?” he says, and then takes a sip.

“I don’t get out much.”

Sam swallows the gin and then clears his throat. “Um...I gotta say, you have a very impressive collection.”

“Ever seen a fang of the basilisk?” Shrike asks.

Sam looks over in the direction that Shrike did and then goes toward the object. “Actually, that’s not, um...So, whoever sold this to you had it wrong. Basilisk fangs are hollow. This is actually a gorgon tooth,” Sam said handing the item back to Shrike. “It’s still really cool, though.”

Sam looks around. “You know, I would love to see more of your collection.”

“Let’s stick to business. What have you got?” Shrike says.

“Of course, okay. So, what I brought today is very special and very rare. It’s one of a kind.” Sam unlocks the wooden box and sets it in front of Shrike. He opens the lid to reveal the demon blade. “A knife that can kill demons.”

Shrike smiles for the first time since meeting Sam.

\------------

Dean is still being pulled along.

“I hate this. I hate this and I hate you,” Dean says toward Grab.

“No one cares,” he replies.

“How much longer?” Dean asks.

“It takes as long as it takes.”

“Okay, well, if something happens to my brother while we’re out here dealing with this crap…” Dean threatens.

“Hey, a little respect? It took years to perfect that spell. If your brother is too stupid to do his part, then that’s on him,” Grab says.

“What’d you say?” Dean says turning to face him with a mean scowl. The spell again pulls Dean away before Grab can answer. “Son of a bitch.”

They continue walking the grounds until Dean stops. He looks down at an underground cellar door.

“Hell, no lock. Well, that’s never a good sign,” Dean says.

Smash steps forward and opens the cellar door and peers down into the darkness.

“Vault’s got to be down there,” she says.

“Oh, I’m not going down there, I’ve already done my bit. This is on you, hand puppet,” Grab says to Dean.

Dean turns to the demon. “I will kill you,” he says.

“I bet you say that to all the girls.”

Dean cautiously walks down the stairs into the cellar with Smash following along behind him. Dean spots the light switch and Smash turns it on. 

“Well, this is the vault room. Where’s the safe?” Dean says.

“Behind that door,” Smash says.

“And I’m supposed to use my blood, how?” Dean asks, walking toward the door.

The door has a dragon’s head and mouth on it.

“I think you’re supposed to put your paw in there,” Smash says.

“What are you kidding me?” Dean asks.

\----------

“So, what’s your price?” Shrike asks, standing up now.

“You know, what we agreed to in the email is fine,” Sam replies.

“Of course,” Shrike says and pulls out a stack of bills. “But. We both know you’re not really here for this.”

“Sorry, I don’t understand,” Sam says, worrying that Shrike has seen through his ruse.

Shrike grabs the demon blade. “Bart sent you, huh? You’re here to rob me, right?”

“No, no, no. You got it wrong,” Sam says nervously.

“I don’t think so, demon,” Shrike says, attacking Sam with the knife. Sam blocks the blow and hits Shrike in the face. Shrike comes at him again and he blocks again, knocking the knife out of his hand. Shrike punches Sam in the face and then grabs his neck and shoulders and flings him to the floor. “You’re the distraction then, right?” he says as he retrieves his rifle from the corner. “Got your friends out there, stripping me blind as we speak?”

Sam gets up off of the floor and faces Shrike. He jumps out of the way as Shrike aims and fires the rifle. Strife goes to reload and Sam grabs the demon blade. Sam runs and stabs Shrike in the stomach with the knife. Shrike grunts but just stares back at Sam.

“Bart didn’t tell you? As long as I’m on my property, I can’t die.”

Shrike pulls the knife from his body and then grabs the gorgon tooth embedded in the rock and strikes Sam in the head, knocking him unconscious. 

\-----------------

Dean is staring into the dragon’s mouth and apprehensive about sticking his hand inside.

“What? I mean, there could be anything in there. Anything, right? There could be spiders, there could be, spiny blade things, snakes, spiders. You don’t even know, do you?” 

Smash just shakes her head.

“Great,” he says and moves back to the dragon’s head. He blows out some breaths but then turns back to Smash again.

“How about this? What if I cut myself, put it on a little piece of paper,” he says walking over to her. “We’ll just wad it up and throw it in the mouth, okay?” 

She turns him around by his shoulders and pats him on the back. Dean walks slowly back to the mouth.

“Okay,” he says. He rubs his hands together vigorously and blows out some more breaths psyching himself up to do it. “Just go in, go in.”

He cautiously sticks his hand in closing his eyes and waiting for something to bite or sting him but nothing happens. Just as he turns to smile at Smash, the mechanism inside clamps down on his hand. He grunts and then tries to yank his hand back out but it won’t budge. Gears inside move a small needle forward and it pricks his finger and he yelps. A small drop of blood drops on the metal plate.

“It got me,” Dean cried out and then the gears moved, releasing his hand. He pulls it free and looks at his finger. The gears click again and the door slowly opens. Dean and Smash look inside. Dean puts his finger in his mouth, sucking on it to soothe his pulsing finger.

“You gonna live?” Smash asks sarcastically.

She sees the safe at the end of the room and starts to go inside. She steps on one of the brick tiles, which shoots a poison dart out. Dean grabs her coat by the neck and yanks her backward before the dart hits her. She gasps in shock.

“What the hell was that?”

“The curveball,” Dean says.

\--------------

“Yo, how’s it going?” Grab shouts down to them.

“Did Bart mention anything about this?” Dean asked Smash.

“No.”

“Super.”

“Really? You’re not gonna answer? Just ignore ole Grab.”

Grab turns and sees Shrike standing behind him. He thrusts out the demon blade and stabs Grab in the chest. His face glows orange as he screams and Shrike removes the knife as Grab falls dead.

“There was supposed to be a safe, not some dollar store Indiana Jones crap,” Dean says frustrated and angry.

“Dean.”

“What?” he snaps back at her. He turns and looks and Shrike is standing there now. “Son of a bitch.”

Smash runs at Shrike and kicks him in the shin and he leans over grunting. Smash runs past and up the cellar stairs outside. She sees Grab lying dead on the ground and continues to run.

“Oh, awesome,” Dean says. “My brother, where is he?”

“Alive, as far as I left him. I thought he was a demon. Guess Bart’s got humans doing his dirty work now.”

Dean sees the demon blade in his hand and pulls out his gun and slides the safety off.

“Well, looks like gun beats knife. So, how about you hand over the safe, and then we’ll all be home in time to watch Game of Thrones.”

“I’m more of a book guy,” Shrike says and then walks toward Dean. He brings his gun up and empties the clip into his chest. Dean is shocked that the man isn’t bleeding or lying dead on the ground.

“Dean!” Sam yells from the doorway. “He’s immortal.”

Dean punches Shrike in the face, knocking him out.

“Well, good thing he’s got a glass jaw,” Dean quips.

By the time Shrike awakes, Sam and Dean have tied him to a wooden post.

“All right, jackass, this is how it’s gonna go. You’re gonna tell us how to get past your little booby trap in here and then into your safe, all right?” Dean says.

Shrike scoffs. “Sorry, son. That riddle in there? You’ll never crack it. And if you try, you’ll find yourself on the business end of 1,000 tiny darts, each tipped with silver and filled with arsenic, holy water, and holy oil,” he says, smiling wickedly at them.

“Huh.”

“Gentlemen, I wish you good fortune,” he says chuckling.

Dean scoffs and pulls off a strip of duct tape. “And I wish you’d shut up,” he says and tapes it over Shrike’s mouth.

\-------------  
Smash has run all the way to the iron gate. She looks behind her to see if anyone is following and turns back around.

“Where are you running off to?” Bart says.

“Everything went sideways. Grab is dead. Winchesters too, probably,” she said panting.

“And?”

“And what? Job canceled. Game over.”

“Alice, just because I like you, doesn’t mean I’m willing to renegotiate the terms of your deal.”

“So? I’ll do another job, whatever. I’ll make it up to you. Just tell me what you want me to do.”

\-----------

“All right, so what are we looking at here? Some sort of an ancient hoodoo disco floor?” Dean asked Sam.

“No, I think, it’s like a giant keypad. Like, we have to walk over the tiles in a very specific order and the order which only Shrike knows.”

“Yeah, well, Shrike’s not talking. So I guess we wing it.”

“Wing it,” Sam scoffs. “Dean, these aren’t like the lasers in Entrapment. There are infinite possible combinations and pressure-released darts.”

“Did you just say Entrapment?”

“I don’t know, I mean. I don’t watch a whole lot of those kinds of movies.”

“Yeah, but you saw Entrapment?”

“Catherine Zeta-Jones,” Sam says.

Dean gets a far off look and knows exactly what Sam means.

Sam sees the duct tape and continues to look around and then smiles. 

“I just got an idea. But it’s a little crazy.”

“I’m good with crazy,” Dean says.

Shrike is bound up with more duct tape and is sitting in a chair on a rolling platform.

“Told you you’d help,” Dean says to Shrike. Shrike is straining and struggling against the tape.

“Ready?” Dean asks.

“On three,” Sam says. “One, two, “ Sam says and they both push the cart forward. 

As the platforms rolled over the brick tiles, darts shot out from both sides of the wall and stuck into Shrike. The cart stops in front of the safe.

“That was awesome,” Dean exclaimed.

Sam walks up to the safe and inspects it. Dean strides toward him.

“All right, Shrike’s all tied back up. Man, is he pissed,” Dean says.

“Yeah. Wouldn’t you be?” Sam says.

“How are we looking? Can you open it?” Dean asks.

Sam scoffs. “Dean, I bet no one has seen a safe like that in over 100 years.”

“I have,” Smash said, startling the guys.

“Oh,” Dean said, turning to see her. “Look who decided to show. Why’d you cottontail?”

“You think I wanna be here?” she said. “Like I have a choice?”

“You made a deal?” Sam asked.

“Wow. You think?” she said looking down at the floor.

“You sold your soul,” Sam said sadly.

“And if I could take it back, I would, but sorry Charlie, I can’t. So here I am. And as long as I keep working for him, Bart never collects. So you gonna let me do my thing or what?”

“Look, it doesn’t have to be that way,” Sam says.

“You know, we can help you,” Dean offers.

“No, you can’t. I gotta take care of me,” Smash says. She walks over to the safe and takes out a stethoscope and puts it in her ears. She puts the bell on the safe and listens and fiddles with the dial.

“How long does this usually…” Dean asks.

“Shh,” she hisses at Dean.

She sighed and then pulled the stethoscope off her ears. She turns the big wheel and then tugs on the safe and the door opens. She smiles broadly back at the guys.

“Ta-da!”

Sam and Dean’s mouths are hanging open in astonishment.

“Let’s go!” she encourages them.

Sam and Dean lift the trunk out of the safe and carry it out of the room. Sam stops short when he sees that Shrike has escaped.

“Oh, great,” he says.

“Who cares? Let’s blow this popsicle stand,” Dean says.

The guys load the trunk in the back seat of the Impala and Smash jumps in. Sam closes the door and gets in the passenger seat as Dean climbs behind the wheel.

Dean drives down the long driveway and out onto the road. A large, red truck driven by Shrike is blocking the road and Dean stops the car. “Does this guy ever stop?” he asks angrily.

Dean puts it in reverse and backs up quickly. Shrike is advancing forward toward them faster and faster.

“You wanna handle this?” Dean shouts at Sam.

“On it,” Sam says as he gets out his gun.

Dean turns the wheel and slams on the brakes and the car spins to the left. Sam shoots at Shrike, blowing out his right front tire, and the truck skids to a stop. Sam and Dean jump out and draw their guns. Smash also gets out.

“Get out of the truck. Don’t try anything funny,” Sam says with his gun trained on Shrike.

“Does it make you feel good, whoring yourselves out to pure evil? Because that’s what he is. What he did to me, to my little boy,” Shrike says.

“What are you talking about?” Sam asks. 

“My son. He was sick, dying. So I found Bart, and I traded my life for his.”

Dean softens at hearing this man’s story. Willing to trade his life for his son’s. Dean would do the same thing for Zach. 

“My boy got better, but a few years later, he died anyway. He drowned. You know what Bart told me then? He said, “Accidents happen”. That he couldn’t be held responsible.”

“So what did you do?” Sam asked.

“When the hounds came and dragged me to Hell, I negotiated a deal.”

“How?” Sam asked.

“Leverage.”

“What kind of leverage?” Dean asked.

“Look in the trunk,” Shrike says. He takes off a necklace with the key attached, as Sam gets the trunk from the back seat. Shrike tosses the key to Sam who catches it with one hand and then leans down and unlocks the trunk. Sam lifts the lid to reveal skeleton bones. “Bart’s bones. You burn them, he dies. That’s my leverage. You’re on the wrong side of this boys. You gotta ask yourselves if you can live with that.”

Dean had lowered his gun as had Sam during Shrike’s heartfelt plea. Suddenly, from behind a machete chops off Shrike’s head.

“Luther, you never should have left the house,” Bart says still, holding the machete.

Bart tosses the machete into the truck. “Trust me, he had it coming.”

“You let his son die,” Dean said, staring at Bart.

“Well, he didn’t read the fine print, and I am a businessman. Speaking of which, Alice. Little something for a job well done. Don’t be shy,” Bart says, holding out the roll of cash to her.

Alice walks over and takes the roll and deposits it in her pocket.

“And for you boys, the spell,” he says, pulling it from his inside coat pocket. “You earned it.”

“Sam,” Dean says.

“No. Let me see if I understand. You, two do-gooding idiots, are willing to welch on our deal, throw away the only chance you have at finding your boy, because I killed a 200-year-old blackmailing piece of garbage, is that it?” Bart says.

“Yeah, that and we just don’t like you,” Dean says, as he and Sam both put their guns back in their waistbands behind them.

Bart grabs Alice pulling her in front of him. “Time to reopen negotiations, shall we?”

Alice shrieks and looks scared. Bart is holding her chin firmly with one hand from behind.

“Give me my bones and the girl lives, or, try to burn them, and the moment before I die, I’ll snap her neck like kindling. It’s amazing what I can do in a half-second’s time.”

“Please,” Alice begs with tears in her eyes.

“Okay,” Dean says.

“Slide it out, please,” Bart instructs them.

Sam and Dean lift the trunk, moving it closer to Bart.

“My dear. Are you all right?” Bart asks, holding her head in both hands and stroking her cheek. She whimpers as she is still frightened. Bart releases Alice though. “Would you mind? he says, pointing toward his bones. Alice steps up to the trunk still crying. “You could have had this,” Bart says, holding the other half of the spell. “It was almost all yours, but no. You just couldn’t make it easy, could you?”

“I’m sorry,” Alice said.

“It’s all right. You gotta take care of you, right?” Dean said.

“Sweet really.”

“Take care of you,” Dean said again looking at Alice determinedly.

“Alice, chop, chop,” Bart instructed.

“Yeah,” Alice says and grabs the lighter and flicks it open and strikes it and throws it on top of Bart’s bones. Sam and Dean pull her back from the trunk. Bart ignites on fire and he screams still holding the other half of the spell. 

“The spell. The spell,” Dean shouts.

Sam goes to grab it out of Bart’s hand, but it falls to the pavement still burning. Sam tries to blow the flames out but it only fanned them further and the spell burnt up.

\-----------

Sam and Dean drive Alice to the Great Plains. Iowa bus station.

“Thanks for the ride,” she says.

“You gonna be okay?” Sam asks.

“Yeah. I’m gonna be good. Hey, I just wanted to say I’m sorry,” she said, turning to face them now. “What you did for me, you didn’t have to do that. Thank you, seriously. See you around,” she says smiling and ready to board a bus.

“Hey, Alice,” Dean says, stepping forward. “Stay weird.”

She sticks out her tongue and gives him the peace sign again. She turns and climbs the stairs on the bus.

Dean laughs and then nods as the bus pulls away.

\----------

Back at the bunker, Dean has changed clothes and is getting himself and Sam a beer from the fridge. 

“You okay?” he asked as he came to sit down at the table. He set Sam’s beer down in front of him.

“Yeah, not really. Not like it’s been the best day, you know?” Sam says.

“Well, it’s not the worst either. We did save somebody. That felt good.”

“Yeah. Yeah, it did. But we’re back to square one with Jack,” he said sadly.

“I know. I told Diana about it. She was disappointed but she said she understood and would have made the same choice. We’ll figure something else out. And if that doesn’t work, then we’ll move on to the next and then whatever’s after that. We just keep working ‘cause that’s what we do,” Dean said.

Sam chuckles and then takes a deep breath.

“It feels really good to hear you talk like that again,” Sam said. Dean had slowly pulled himself out of his dark mood with the help of Diana, and continuing to help save people, and defeating the demons.

“I’ll drink to that,” Dean says, extending his beer out to Sam.

Sam clinks his bottle with Dean’s and they both drink.


	18. Chapter 18

Jack teleported to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. He had heard Sam and Dean talk about it and he thought he would see what was there. He saw signs pointing to the Falls Park, so he went there. He saw the crystal blue water rolling over some rocks. It was nice but the water sounds made him have to pee. He found a bathroom and did but then decided to go somewhere else. He saw more signs and decided to go to the Kirby Science Discovery Center. This place was huge and Jack couldn’t contain his excitement. He ran from one exhibit after another. There were huge crowds with lots of kids and he knew he would have no trouble blending in here. He talked to a few kids at each exhibit but they all had adults with them. It made him think about Diana, Dean, Sam, and Cas. He wished they were here with him. He got sad but then would see something else cool and exciting and it made him forget for a while. He played in the forest room, then he went to outer space with a real astronaut suit and the background depicting a moon landing, then he went back in time to when the dinosaurs roamed the Earth. He built his own dinosaur on an interactive touch screen and played with them. He went to another room where you could climb rocks, learn about the weather such as tornadoes and hurricanes, and then went to a room where you can make music with the instruments. Kids were banging on piano keys and drums and the adults didn’t yell and make them stop. He joined in and had a great time until his stomach rumbled. He saw people sitting down and eating in a large room but he didn’t have any money. He was walking by and he saw a man pulling his daughter along by the hand. Another kid ran into the little girl and she dropped her hotdog on the floor. She started crying but the dad just kept pulling her along. Jack ran over and picked up the hotdog and then made his way to the condiment stand and waited his turn. It was too high for him to reach and a nice lady asked him what he wanted on his hotdog. He said “Ketchup please” and she got it for him and handed him back his hotdog. He thanked her and walked away smiling and eating his hotdog. He went over to the water fountain and drank until he had enough. He continued his adventure throughout the center. He went into a movie theatre and sat down in one of the seats. The room was dark and within minutes images started playing on a huge screen. The sound was loud and he covered his ears but his eyes grew wide at what he was seeing on the screen. The show was called the Mysteries of the Unseen World. Some of the images scared him along with other kids in the room but they had a mom or dad to comfort them. Jack was all alone. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. He woke up when the loud music played again and he got up and left the theatre. He went around a corner and his eyes widened and he broke out in a huge smile. The sign said Jack’s Imagination Lab. There were small chairs around several tables that were perfect for him. He sat down and a nice lady asked him if he wanted to make a sandcastle. He said yes and she came over with a tray that had sand, water, and a mold. She told him how to make it and he did. He enjoyed the feel of the gritty sand and water on his hands. He would make the sandcastle and then knock it down over and over again. He saw some kids playing with iPads which looked like Sam’s tablet and he got up and went over. A man was standing there with his son and before Jack touched the screen, the man told him to stop. “Go wash your hands at the sink over there.” Jack didn’t like this man telling him what to do but he did it anyway. He came back over and then touched the screen and learned about science by playing a scavenger hunt game. He completed the hunt quickly and then moved on. He also went to another table that had numbers and letters on it. He mixed the numbers together as instructed. He added and subtracted them but this was too easy. He moved to the next table and they wanted him to multiply and divide the numbers. He did that too and it was still too easy. He got bored and left that room even though he felt like it was meant just for him. He walked upstairs to the third floor which had more dinosaurs. He stayed and learned more until he went to another room called Quarry Dig. He liked this since he had helped Sam dig up a grave. He put on a hardhat and a safety vest just like the other kids were doing. He was able to dig in the sand and found dinosaur bones, then he put a bucket of rocks into a machine and watched them move along on a conveyor belt. He even got to countdown until explosives went off. He heard and felt the quarry blast and it scared him. His eyes glowed yellow and he saw a kid pointing at him and saying something to his mom. Jack got scared and he ran from the room and found a bathroom. He went into the stall and sat on the floor and cried. He took off the vest and left it there. He was tired of this place and decided to leave. He teleported again and ended up on the street downtown. He looked around and started to walk. He had no idea where he was going but it didn’t really matter. He saw a sign that said Sioux Falls Mall 5 miles and he wanted to go there. He teleported again and landed inside a bathroom. He looked around quickly but there was only one pair of legs in a nearby stall. He left the room and walked around the Mall. He saw a food court and his stomach rumbled again. He would wait until someone dropped their food or left it unattended at a table. He knew he was doing a bad thing but without any money, he had no other choice. He sat near a group of teenage girls as they ate pizza. He glanced over at them several times noticing that they were more interested in being on their phones, taking selfies, and talking about boys than eating. They each had one slice left on their plates. He thought he would have to find someone else but they suddenly got up and left leaving their plates on the table. He jumped up and picked up their plates and moved to the other side of the room. He sat down and ate the pizza slices happily. He found a water fountain and drank until he had enough. He went into a Belk’s store and walked around. He saw towels and kitchen appliances and then he saw a bed. This is where he would sleep when the store closed. He went into the men’s bathroom and hid out until he knew the store had closed. He came out and everything was dark and a little scary. He saw some mannequins and thought they were moving but it was probably his imagination. He went and laid down on the bed. He pulled the soft comforter on top of him and he was warm and safe. He drifted off to sleep.

\-------------

A local artist, Derek Swan, had recently been featured in an article in the Examiner newspaper about his work. Jack had read the article and saw one of his paintings. He decided he needed to go see this man so he emailed him and set up an appointment. Even though it was wrong, Jack stole all of the money from two cash registers in the Belks store. He used his powers to force the cash registers open and then teleported to Bismark, North Dakota, where Derek lived. 

A pleasant-looking woman opened the door and he stepped inside and said “Hello.”

“You’re Jack. You’re young,” Derek said surprised to see a small boy standing there.

“I am,” Jack said smiling.

“Okay. Well, I’ll leave you to it,” Derek’s girlfriend, Paula said and then left for work.

Derek showed Jack into his studio. “Look around. I work in oil, digital, whatever suits my subject. I just started a piece,” Derek said with Jack following looking at all the art on the walls.

“You’re a dream walker,” Jack said suddenly.

Derek turned to Jack in surprise.

“Excuse me?”

“The article. You talked about your process, your inspiration, how your mind moves into different worlds,” Jack quoted from the article.

“It’s just a story. Just for the catalogs,” Derek explained.

“You’re Derek Swan. Oglala Sioux, born and raised on the Pine Ridge Reservation.”

“I get it, you read the article.”

“Your father was a medicine man and his father before him. Your lineage traces all the way back to the shaman, Black Elk. You can see other worlds.”

“Look, if you’re not gonna buy…,” Derek said knowing that a kid didn’t have any money.

“I want you to do it. Dreamwalk for me,” Jack said.

“That’s not gonna happen,” Derek said.

“I can pay,” Jack says, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a wad of cash, and lays it down on the table. 

Derek looks at it in shock, but he really needs the money. 

“If I do this, where do you want me to go?”

“There,” Jack says, pointing to a painting behind Derek. “I want you to go there.”

Derek turns and sees his painting with the sand and the spikes sticking up out of the ground.

He prepares water in a square bin and lights some candles around it. He sits in a chair and takes off his shoes and dips his feet into the water. Derek closes his eyes and meditates on the location. 

“I’m there,” he says. “This place is not my favorite.”

“Keep going. You know what to look for,” Jack says.

“I see a structure ahead. A fortress. I’m getting closer. This world…”

“You have to keep going,” Jack says with determination.

“I’m not strong enough, I…” Derek says struggling and groaning with the effort. “I can’t.”

Jack runs over and stands behind him. “No, stay,” Jack says as he places both hands on Derek’s temples. His fingers and eyes glow and it passes on to Derek as well. Jack can see what Derek sees now.

“I see it. I can see it all,” Jack says. There are yellow glowing streaks illuminating Derek’s face that look like lightning bolts. Derek is straining and groaning from the experience.

“Stop, please,” Derek pleads.

Hours later, Paula returns home.

“Hey, Derek. I’m home,” she yells, walking into the studio. She sees Derek lying on the floor. “Derek, what are you…,” Paula says coming around the table. She gasps as she sees him lying there with his eyes burnt out. She screams at the sight of it.

\-----------

“Hi, you’ve reached Paige Turner. Please leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks.”

Dean is walking into the bunker and making a call. “Patience, hey, this is, Dean Winchester. Listen, I know that I told you to avoid this life, but me and my brother, we’re looking for someone. We put an APB out with every hunter we know and we’ve got nothing. We really could use a psychic’s help on this. So, if you could call me back. Thanks.” Dean ends the call as he sets the bag down on the war room table and sits down. 

Sam is seated across from him at the table on his laptop.

“Any word from Cas?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, uh, he says he’s still looking for Jack. Working a lead in Tucson.”

Dean’s cell phone rings and he clicks it on speaker. “Hey, Jody,” Dean says, laying the phone down on the table.

“Hey, Jody, what’s going on?” says Sam.

“Hey boys. I got something for you. A friend of mine from Bismarck PD called with a lead. He said that a local artist was found dead with his eyes burned out.”

“Sounds angely,” Dean says.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought except for that there was a witness. The victim’s girlfriend pegged someone at the scene. She gave the police a description. I think it’s your boy.”

Sam and Dean look worriedly at each other.

Dean rushes to tell Diana that they have a lead on Jack in Bismarck, ND leaving out the fact that he was last seen at a murder scene. He packs quickly and kisses Diana and Zach goodbye. 

\-----------

Patience looks at her phone and sees that she has a message from Dean Winchester.

“Patience?” her father calls from downstairs.

“I’ll be down in a minute,” she yells back to him.

Her father doesn’t wait and appears in the doorway of her bedroom.

“Mr. Caruthers called.”

“Great. It’s one test. So, I got a C. It’s not like I flunked.”

“So is that the new standard? Passing? Baby, you know the plan. Perfect SATs, perfect GPA, and got your pick of the Ivies. You’ve got twice the mind that I do. You stay focused, there’s nothing you can’t have, nothing you can’t do.”

“I can think of one thing.”

“What?”

“Dean Winchester called me today,” she said suddenly.

“The hunter?” he said, walking over to where she was sitting at her desk doing homework. “Why?”

“He and his brother want my help. Psychic help.”

“And what did you say,” James asked, crossing his arms across his chest and staring down at his daughter.

“Nothing. I didn’t answer.”

“Patience, what’s going on? Everything is working, isn’t it? No visions. Right?”

“Right,” she says, smiling back at her dad.

He turns and leaves the room.

\----------

Sam and Dean arrive at Derek’s studio. They show Paula a picture from the video camera that Jody had sent them.

“That’s him,” Paula says, holding the photograph and leading the men into the studio. “Said his name was Jack and he was a buyer.”

“A buyer?” Sam asked.

Paula points to Derek’s paintings.

“Ah,” Sam says looking around the room.

“Some freaky stuff here,” Dean says looking around as well. “Derek had quite the imagination.”

“He hated that word,” Paula said.

“What, freaky?” Sam asked.

“Imagination. He liked to think of his art more as reportage.”

“Reportage?” Sam asked. “Reportage from where?”

“From the places, he’d visit.”

Dean has noticed some paintings on the floor and begins to look through them.

“Derek was a dream walker,” Paula said.

“Sam,” Dean said.

Sam turned toward his brother, as Dean pulled back another painting to reveal the sand with the spikes coming up from the ground portrait.

Back in the Impala, Sam is looking through his Dad’s journal. Dean approaches the car with two coffees and gets in behind the wheel.

“Hey. Thanks,” Sam says as Dean hands him his drink. “So, the lore on dream walking is pretty inconsistent. There are stories about it across numerous Native…”

“Sam. We going to talk about it?” Dean interrupts.

“What?”

“You saw the painting,” Dean says staring at his brother.

“Yeah.”

“And?” Dean questions. “Well, so Jack gave up on us and he’s looking for Daddy.”

“Dean, we don’t know that,” Sam said.

“Don’t we? A guy is dead. Look, I hate this, too, but we’ve gotta be prepared.”

“To kill him,” Sam said sadly.

“Look, this isn’t an, “I told you so,” okay. I actually like the kid, I do. But we’re in worst-case-scenario mode here.”

“Yeah, but, Dean, we need more information. I mean, we gotta figure out what Jack wanted, and how dream walking even works.”

“Okay, let’s go to a reservation. Let’s talk to a chief or a tribal leader.”

“Or we talk to a dream walker,” Sam says. “I hacked into Derek’s email. He’s been corresponding with another dream walker for months,” Sam says scrolling through the emails on his tablet. “A girl named Kaia Nieves. He had been trying to coach her to teach her to control her power.”

“All right, where is she?” Dean asked.

\------------

A young teenage girl is sitting in a group therapy session nervously tearing up her styrofoam coffee cup.

“Kaia?” the group leader calls out to her. “Would you like to share with the group today?”

“Not much to say, you know. Just one day at a time. Every day is a gift. Like the kitten poster says, “Hang in there, baby,” she says without emotion never looking up at the group.

“And the, uh, incident? Are you ready to discuss that?” the leader asks.

“No.”

“Kaia, you overdosed. You were found unconscious in an abandoned tenement with enough prescription amphetamine in your system to kill a small rhino. Not to mention the stolen pills the police found in your bag.”

“I didn’t steal them. I bought them,” she said defensively.

“Yeah, from a dealer.”

“I don’t know, I like to think of him as a small businessman. Just trying to make it in Trump’s America.”

“The court sent you here to get better, but if you don’t want to talk about this, then we can’t-”

“I am talking about it. See? Lips moving?” she says sarcastically.

The counselor sees her scars on her arms.

“Let’s talk about your scars,” he says.

“Pass,” she says, tugging her sweatshirt sleeve over them nervously.

“Kaia.”

“Look, I know you’re just trying to do your job or whatever, but please stop. You don’t know anything about me,” she says, looking directly at the counselor. 

“I know you need help.”

“I don’t...I don’t belong here. I’m not an addict,” she says looking around the circle at the other people.

“We’ve all been exactly where you are, Kaia. Denying the truth of our situation…”

“I hate doing this to myself, putting that junk in my body. But it’s the only thing that keeps me awake. It’s the only thing that...that keeps me from the Bad Place,” she says totally crushing the coffee cup in her hand.

The other’s nod knowingly at her words.

“Yes, we all have our bad places, don’t we?” the counselor consoles. “The stuff we’re running from, the things that we try to blot out with drugs or alcohol, but we have to face it eventually, don’t we?”

\------------

Jack realized that there was another dream walker that Derek had been talking to and he needed her help too. He found out where she was and he teleported to the facility. He landed inside the bathroom in a stall. He used the bathroom since he was there, and then came out and washed his hands. He exited the bathroom as the group discussion ended. He approached the pretty girl.

“Hey,” he said smiling at her.

“Hey there,” she said.

“I’m Jack,” he said holding his hand out to shake.

She looked at his hand but made no attempt to take his hand. “Hi, Jack. Aren’t you too young for a place like this?”

“Yes, but my dad works here and he couldn’t leave me home alone. I was bored waiting for him.”

“Okay, kid. Well, you probably should go back to his office before you get into trouble,” she said, going to pour herself another cup of coffee.

Jack followed her. “I know who you are, Kaia. I’m a friend of Derek’s. He told me about you and said you were like him. A dream walker,” Jack whispered the last word.

“What?” she asked, surprised, and looked around to see if anyone else was listening.

“He said you were the most powerful one he’s ever known. And I need your help.”

“Look, I don’t know what you think you know about dream walking.”

“And I can help you,” Jack says suddenly.

She gives the boy a questioning look with a raised eyebrow.

“And I can get you out of here,” Jack says.

“How?”

“Follow me,” he says and turns away suddenly. 

Kaia follows right as Sam and Dean pull up outside the building.

Sam and Dean get out and close their doors.

“So, Kaia never knew her father. Her mom died in an accident when she was twelve so her aunt took her in and then she died. Cancer,” Sam told Dean.

“Damn.”

“Yeah. Been on her own ever since until her OD and arrest.”

“Bad hand,” Dean remarked.

“Yeah.”

“No wonder she ended up here.”

\----------

Kaia is following Jack down a hallway until she sees the counselor approaching. 

“Kaia? Where are you going?” he asked with concern.

“Keep walking,” Jack said.

“You’re not allowed to be here,” he said to Jack, but Jack stretched out his hand and a force flew from his hand knocking the man out. He hadn’t used as much force as he did when he slowed down Sam, Dean, and Cas but it was enough to knock the man out.

“What did you do?” Kaia said looking down at the man in shock.

“Don’t worry. He’s just sleeping,” Jack said. “You’re not the only one with powers.”

Jack continued on toward the exit door with Kaia following him. Jack busted the lock and went outside.

“That door was triple-locked.”

“Was it?” Jack asked innocently and shrugged his shoulders.

“What are you, kid?” she asked, stepping outside.

“That’s a long story. This way.”

“Yeah, no,” she said, catching up with him now.

“What?”

“Look, thanks for the jailbreak and all, but I don’t know you and I don’t know what the hell is going on, so I’m out.”

“No, we had a deal.”

“You said you’d get me out, that’s the deal I heard.”

“You can’t,” Jack said, looking disappointedly at her.

“Watch me,” Kaia said, turning to leave.

Jack grabbed her arm forcefully.

“You will help me,” he said.

Suddenly Sam and Dean come out of the back door.

“Jack!” Sam yells and Jack turns to see him.

“Sam?” Jack says, just as Kaia kicks him behind his knee. Jack grunts in pain and turns to look back at Kaia. She punches his face and he grunts again. Kaia runs off. Jack gets up and says, “She hit me.”

“Yeah, good,” Dean says, taking Jack by his shoulders.

“No, she’s getting away. She can’t,” Jack protests.

“No. Hey! We’re not letting you near her until you tell us what’s going on,” Dean said angrily.

“No. I need her.”

“You need her like you needed Derek?” Sam asked.

“Yes.”

Sam and Dean exchange glances.

“I’m…,” Jack sighs and his shoulders slump. “I’m doing this for you.”

“You killed Derek for us?” Dean asked.

“Derek’s dead?” Jack asked with shock. The look on the boy’s face made Dean realize that he didn’t know and he didn’t kill Derek.

“Wait, hold on a second, Jack, tell us what happened,” Sam asked as he squatted down in front of Jack, placing his hands on Jack’s shoulders. “Everything.”

“I left to try to get control of my powers. I wanted to prove to you that I’m good. I had a bad dream that I killed everyone. It started with Zach, and when Cas couldn’t heal him, I killed him and then you,” Jack said looking into Sam’s eyes. Jack started to tear up. He then turned to look at Dean. “And then you came at me but I used my powers and smashed your head against a wall, just like the security guard at the bank. But the worst was when Diana saw what I had done. She yelled at me and said she wished I had died along with my mother. I hit her and...and,” Jack was overcome with emotion and he was sobbing uncontrollably now. Sam pulled him into his arms hugging the boy. Sam looked up at Dean. Dean was rubbing his forehead and he slowly placed his hand on Jack’s head and rubbed softly through his hair.

“Aw, kid. You should have told us. It was just a dream,” Dean said with compassion.

“I was afraid to,” Jack said, pulling back from Sam now that his crying had eased up. “Afraid you would think that because it was in my mind, it might happen. I don’t want to hurt you, any of you. So I left.”

“And went where? You’ve been gone for days,” Sam said, standing back up.

“First I went to the park where you took me, then to the Library. I went to the bathroom and when I came out it was dark and I was alone. I looked at the computers and read the story about Derek. Then I went downtown and I saw you guys walking toward me. You went into some diner and met a man. I walked right past the window.”

“Oh my God, kid!” Dean exclaimed.

“Then where did you go?” Sam asked, giving Dean a nasty look.

“I remembered you talking about Sioux Falls, SD, and I went there.”

“How?” Dean asked forcefully.

Jack jumped and he turned and looked up at him.

“I mean, how did you get there?” Dean asked again in a normal tone.

“I just thought about it and then I was there. I went to Falls Park and then I went to the Kirby Center. That place is awesome. They have astronaut stuff, dinosaurs, I made a sandcastle, and ate a hotdog, and watched a show, and then got to dig in a quarry until it exploded,” Jack said hurriedly with excitement.

“Exploded? You exploded the center?” Sam asked.

“No. No. There was a video and you counted down and then it exploded and it was really loud and the ground shook. It scared me and I didn’t like it there anymore. So I left.”

“Then where did you go?” Dean said, placing his hand on Jack’s shoulder. Jack didn’t flinch but turned and looked up and smiled at Dean.

“The Mall. I went to some of the stores until I got hungry again. They had a food court and lots of people were eating. I didn’t have any money though so I waited until I saw these pretty girls. They didn’t finish all of their pizza so when they left, I grabbed their plates and ran. It was good except there were these round black things on it. I scraped it off. Then I went to a store called Belks. They had a bed and I went to sleep.”

“Wow. You were really resourceful, Jack. Diana was worried about how you would eat and sleep but it sounds like you did alright,” Sam said.

“But I was bad,” he said, hanging his head and looking at the ground.

“What did you do?” Sam asked, as Jack raised his chin to look up at him and Dean.

He swallowed and looked at Dean. “I stole money from the cash register. I knew that I would need it to give to Derek.”

Sam and Dean looked back and forth at each other and then down at Jack.

“I also experimented, opening doors to other worlds. I could almost do it. I could get right to the edge, but I couldn’t see, I could only feel around in the dark. I needed eyes. A seer.”

“A dream walker,” Sam said.

“Yeah. So, I researched, like you taught me. That’s how I found Derek. I didn’t know if it would work, but it did. He dream walked and I joined him. Into Apocalypse World. I could see what he saw. And I saw… He screamed and I stopped. I apologized to Derek for hurting him. But I saw her.”

“Her?” Sam asked.

“Your mother. She’s alive,” Jack said looking at Dean.

“What?” Dean asked in shock at being told that Mary is still alive.

“But she’s in danger.”

“What does that mean? What kind of danger?” Sam asked suddenly.

“It’s easier if I show you,” Jack said and then reached his hands out to his sides. Sam lowered himself back down to his knees and then Dean did as well. Jack touched their temples and their eyes glowed yellow. They saw the barren land and the church. Then they saw an iron maiden cage suspended from the ceiling. As it swung it would pierce the skin of the woman inside. Their mom, Mary. She cried out in pain and then yelled for help. “Somebody help me,” she screamed.  
Jack moved his hands away from Sam and Dean.

“Mom,” Dean said with emotion.

“I was so close to her. I could have touched her,” Jack said. “But Derek wasn’t strong enough to hold the connection.”

“You didn’t burn his eyes out?” Sam asked.

“No, I stopped. I swear. Derek told me that Kaia was stronger and she could help me.” Jack said.

Dean hadn’t heard a word they said. His only thought was of his mom hanging from that iron contraption and being stabbed over and over again. She was in pain and scared. He knew she was alive but for how much longer. 

Dean called Diana to tell her that Jack was safe and was with them. She talked to Jack for a few minutes and he cried when he heard her voice. He apologized to her and said he loved her before handing the phone back to Dean. Dean explained that Jack had contacted a dream walker to try to find a way into the alternate world. And he said that he knew that Mary was still alive. Diana was relieved to hear that but how would they get to her. He didn’t know but they would do whatever it took. He told her he’d call again when they knew more and that he loved her.

\----------

Kaia was hitchhiking and a car passed by but then suddenly stopped. A woman gets out of the front passenger seat as Kaia runs up to the car.

“Where are you headed, miss?” she asks the teenager.

“Anywhere,” Kaia responds.

“Let me help you. This door is a little hinky,” she says tugging on it. The door opens and as Kaia is getting in, the woman hits her in the back of the head. Kaia falls forward into the backseat and the woman closes the door. She gets back in the front seat and closes her door as they speed away.


	19. Chapter 19

There is a dark green forest with a dark figure moving through the brush. There are animal bones littering the ground. Sam and Dean are there. But where? What is this place? The next image is of Jody. She looks sad or is it pain. Then there is a blade plunged into someone’s heart.

Car horns blare breaking Patience from her vision. She was in the process of pulling into a parking space at school when the vision came to her. Now she looks around and then continues into the parking space. She’s going to be late for class if she doesn’t hurry. One more thing that would ruin her dad’s perfect plan for her life.

\-----------

Kaia wakes up tied to a chair in an abandoned warehouse. The female angel approaches her.

“We want Jack,” she says.

“That weird kid?” Kaia asks.

“The son of Lucifer,” she corrects. “We tracked him to Derek, but the artist was uncooperative. We tortured him. Eventually, he told us where Jack was headed. To you.”

“Then we killed him,” the male angel said.

“Due diligence covering our tracks. Yet the Winchesters got involved anyway as they do. So, we needed a new strategy. We needed bait,” she said.

Kaia just stares back at the woman.

\-----------

“Yeah, all right. Thank you.,” Sam says into his phone before hanging up. “Cops are looking for Kaia, too. We gotta find her fast.

Dean is driving with Jack sitting in the back seat staring out the window.

“You were right,” Dean says. “About Mom. You were right. This whole time, we should’ve been looking for her.”

“Dean, I was just hoping. I didn’t know,” Sam says. “Anyways, it doesn’t matter. Now that we do know-”

“We find her. No matter what it takes.”

“Yep.”

Dean glances in the back seat at Jack. 

“Kid, you okay?”

Jack doesn’t answer.

Sam turns to look at him. “Jack?”

“You thought...you both thought that I could do that. That I could kill Derek,” Jack said sadly.

“Jack, we, uh...We didn’t know what happened. Like if it was an accident or…” Sam says, choosing his words carefully.

“Like the security guard.”

“Yes. Exactly, like that. Jack, we were worried, okay. You know when you disappeared, you were in a dark place and we didn’t know where you were going and…” Sam continued.

“Thought you were looking for your dad,” Dean added.

“You mean Lucifer?” Jack asked.

“Mmm,” Dean muttered.

“Yeah,” said Sam.

“I was scared. I was upset. But why would I look for him? He’s no one to me. You, Castiel, Diana, and Zach. You’re my family,” Jack said sincerely.

“Yes, we are,” Dean said. He knew he meant it deep down in his heart. “Finding Mom. You did a good thing, kid. You did a really good thing.”

Jack smiles at hearing Dean’s words and knowing that he was proud of him. Suddenly, Jack hears angels and his head hurts with sharp pain. He cries out and grabs his head. Dean slams on the brakes and turns to Jack.

“Jack?” Sam says turning around and looking at Jack.

“That was angel radio. They’ve got Kaia.”

\-----------

Patience is in her room packing a bag.

“What about school?” her father says standing in the doorway.

“I’ll miss a few days. No big deal,” she says, slinging the strap over her shoulder and walking out of the room.

“Patience,” her dad says, reaching out for her arm. 

“Someone...A friend is in danger. They’re going to be in danger,” Patience says and runs down the stairs.

“You had a vision.”

Patience stops halfway down and then turns back facing her father. 

“They never stopped. I see things before they happen, usually small things. A conversation, what someone will be wearing the next day. I tried pushing them down, ignoring them, but now, I can’t. Dad, this is who I am.”

“No. If you get involved in that...Look, I was wrong to lie about Grandma, but you know what happened to her.”

“You raised me to do what’s right, and this is right. If I don’t go, people will die.”

Patience turns and continues downstairs and straight out the back door. James rushes after her.

“Patience. Don’t,” he calls after her at the back door. 

Patience stops. 

“If you go now if you choose that life. You don’t come back,” he says.

Patience thinks about it for a few seconds and then continues onto her car.

\-----------

“Your plan? It sucks,” Kaia says chuckling toward the female angel. “They won’t come for me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you picked the wrong bait. I’m not the kind of girl folks come for. In this world, I don’t even rank a milk carton. No one is gonna come for me. I’m not white, rich, blond. No one’s going to fight for me. I don’t matter.”

“Of course, you don’t matter. But they think you do. They’ll show,” she says. “And when they do, we’ll kill them and take the boy.”

“Is that so?” Dean calls out, striding in the room, with an angel blade held to the male angel’s throat. Sam and Jack follow close behind. “You know the girl is right. Your plan does kinda suck,”

“Give us the girl,” Sam says.

“She’s not what we want,” the woman says, staring at Jack. “Jack, I don’t want to hurt you. I want to help you. You should be among your own kind.”

“My kind? The kind that kills people? That kidnaps people?”

“You don’t belong with them. Come with us. Come home.”

Jack turns and looks at Sam and Dean. 

“I am home,” he says.

The male angel suddenly slams his head back into Dean’s face forcing him off balance and he falls to the ground. The woman draws her angel blade and starts to advance on Jack. Jack stretches out his hand and an energy force shoots out toward her. Kaia watches in shock and disbelief as the woman is raised up from the floor in mid-air. Sam rushes at the male angel but he slams the butt of his angel blade into Sam’s face. He groans and falls to the ground beside Dean. Jack flicks his fingers and the woman is flung backward through a glass partition as glass shatters and she falls with a thud. Kaia looks back at Jack with his eyes glowing yellow. The male angel raises his angel blade ready to stab Dean. Jack turns and blasts the man with his force causing him to stop and then the angel slowly rises and stabs himself with his own angel blade, once Jack moves his hand away. Dean had a firsthand view of the angel’s death but still couldn’t believe it. Jack had saved him. Again.

Jack rushes over to untie Kaia.

“Are you okay?” Jack asks her.

Dean gets up and goes to retrieve his angel blade and to kill the woman angel.

“No. What the hell was that?” Kaia asks.

“They were angels,” Sam said.

“Bad angels,” Jack added.

“Angels?”

“Yes, and we’re hunters, and we kill things like them,” Sam said.

“Right, and he’s the son of Satan?” Kaia says, looking at Jack.

“I am. Yes.”

“You’re insane,” she said, as Sam helps her up from the chair.

“Yeah, the whole world is insane. You get used to it,” Dean says walking over to them. “She took off. She might be back, or she might not.”

“We should move,” Sam said.

Sam and Dean head out toward the car with Jack and Kaia following behind.

“We’ll protect you,” Jack tells Kaia.

“Yeah, I don’t think so,” Kaia says.

“Hey,” Sam says, touching Dean’s shoulder and he stops and turns back.

“Kaia, look. I’m sure this is a lot, but look, we need you,” Sam says. “Okay, my brother and I, our mother is trapped in another world and...If you could tell Jack where it is, then he can open a door.”

“And we can save her,” Dean says. 

Kaia looks around at them now, not knowing what to do or what to believe, even though she saw the things that Jack did.

“So what’s the play?” Dean asks.

“Derek said there are sacred sites, places where the walls between worlds are thin, where it’s easy to cross over. I was taking Kaia to the Wind Caves,” Jack explained.

“The Wind Caves?” Kaia asked.

“Let’s roll,” Dean said.

“No,” Kaia said.

“We just saved your life in there,” Dean said.

“Thanks, but they only wanted me because of you,” she said, looking at Jack. 

“Kaia, we need you to dream walk for us. To use your gift,” Jack begged.

“It’s not a gift, it’s a curse. When Derek walked he was free, he could go see beautiful things. To worlds that were paradises. I wish it was like that for me, but it’s not. I only go to one place. The Bad Place. It’s just blood, death, and monsters.”

“Well, sounds like a lifetime of bad dreams but…” Dean said.

“Bad dreams?” Kaia said. She sighs but then walks straight up to Dean and pulls up the sleeve of her jacket showing Sam and Dean her scars. “When I get hurt over there, I don’t wake up sweaty, I wake up bloody. This scar, it’s not the only one. I’m sorry about your mom but I can’t help you.”

Dean looks down at the ground.

“All right, fine, we can find another way, we, um…” Sam says.

Dean draws his gun and cocks it.

“Get in the car,” he says slowly, looking at Kaia.

“Dean?” Sam says, not believing that he’s threatening a kid.

“Get in the car,” Dean says again.

She stares at him and then looks down at the gun.

Jack is scared wondering if Dean is really going to shoot Kaia.

“Get in the damn car!” Dean shouts at Kaia and points the gun at her head. Kaia and Jack jump in fear. Kaia stares back at Dean and then looks at Sam. She slowly makes her way to the Impala and gets into the back seat. “We’re going to South Dakota,” Dean tells Sam.

Sam hadn’t seen Dean react so violently since he had born the Mark of Cain. It scared him that he could threaten a teenage girl with a gun. If Kaia had refused, would he have shot her? He thought Dean was getting better and back to his old self, especially since Cas had returned. And now they knew their mom was alive but she was trapped in the other world. He wanted to find a way to open a portal so they could save her too, but not enough to hurt a kid. They drove in silence. No radio playing classic rock and no one saying anything.

Sam looked over at Dean several times before saying, “So now what? We get Kaia to the Wind Caves and then what? Force her to dream walk at gunpoint?”

“We get Mom back. No matter what. Remember?” Dean said coldly but with determination.

They drove on in silence until Jack softly whispered to Kaia.

“I’m sorry about all of this. I was like you, Kaia, afraid of my powers. But it doesn’t have to be like that. You said that you wished that things could have been different and that’s why you reached out to Derek. Derek thought that you could help me and I could help you.”

“Why do you keep saying his name? Derek’s dead because of you,” Kaia said to Jack.

“Five seconds.”

“What?”

“Give me five seconds to show you what Derek saw, what I saw with him. It wasn’t just the Bad Place, it was everything, it’s amazing.”

“Five seconds,” she agreed.

Jack reached out his hand and touched her temple. Her eyes glowed yellow and she gasped and then smiled and exhaled as she saw the beautiful sights. Jack took his hand away.

“Our powers can be good. We can do good in this world,” Jack said.

Sam smiled as he listened to Jack talking to Kaia. He was proud of Jack for helping and encouraging Kaia.

Dean thought he saw a car up ahead under a street light but wasn’t sure until they turned their headlights on high beam temporarily blinding them. Dean slammed on brakes turning the car to the left. The car raced past them and then stopped. It had to be the angels from earlier.

“Oh crap,” Dean said and then sped forward down the dirt road, not knowing where he was going.

The SUV followed them down the dirt road. Dean pulled to a stop at an old shipyard.

“Okay, let’s go. Let’s go,” Sam said hurriedly as they all piled out of the car.

“Out, out. Jack, come on,” Dean said. “Hey! Get them in the boat,” he shouted to Sam as he opened the trunk for weapons and supplies.

“Come on. Let’s go,” Sam said as he started running. 

Jack winced as the angels were talking, which made his head hurt but he ran after Kaia and Sam. Dean slammed the trunk lid closed and turned around to see the car approach and stop.

The woman angel got out of the car.

“We need that boy, Dean Winchester. Heaven’s running out of angels, and only he can save us.”

“As far as I’m concerned, you dicks can fry,” he said.

Just then more vehicles pull up and stop and Dean realizes he’s outnumbered.

“Yes, well, you first,” she says back to him.

Dean turns, grabbing his duffel, and runs toward the boat. Sam was busy spray painting warding sigils to block the angels from entering the boat.

“What’s happening?” Kaia asked.

“Don’t worry. We’ll be fine,” Jack said.

“We’re screwed,” Dean said upon arrival. “There’s too damn many of them. We need to go up. Come on. Let’s go,” he ordered.

They all advance up the stairs with Sam painting more sigils along the way.

The six angels walk calmly toward the boat.

“How long will this warding hold?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know,” Sam replied, rushing up to the top level of the boat after Dean.

The woman angel who is the leader directed the others to spread out in a line when she saw the sigil. 

“Hey, Dean, maybe if we let them in, and then we blast them all away,” Sam says.

“No, if they get in here, we’re dead,” Dean replies.

“Jack, can you do anything?” Sam asks.

“I can try, but they’ll hit me with angel radio again.”

The angels have all knelt down and are striking the ground with their angel blades. The force shakes the ground and the first sigil starts to glow. The group feels the rumbling and looks at each other.

“Okay, all right, so then we go out guns blazing,” Dean says, looking at Sam. “We take out as many as we can. Kid? Sorry to drag you into this. This was not your fight,” Dean says to Kaia.

Another shock wave shakes the boat.

“If they get up here, they’ll kill you all and take me,” Jack says with fear.

“No, they won’t,” Kaia says. “You said I could help you find the door to another world, right?”

“Yes,” Jack said.

“Then let’s do it. Let’s get out of here.”

“Hey, can you take us to our mom?” Sam asked.

“Can you do it?” Dean asked quickly, as the angel’s pounding continued.

“I don’t know. I think so,” Jack said with his eyes wide with anticipation.

“What if something goes wrong?” Sam asked.

“Something already is going wrong. Jack, do it,” Dean orders.

Kaia finds a chair and sits down. Jack stands behind her.

The angel’s pounding has gotten louder and stronger as the sigils are glowing brighter and the paint is starting to melt and streak downward. 

“Let’s go,” Kaia says to Jack. Jack slowly puts his hands to Kaia’s temples and there is a glow from his hands into her head. 

“Okay, I’m there. I’m in the Bad Place.”

Jack’s eyes glow and he can see what she is seeing. “Let go,” he tells her.

“I can’t,” she says.

“Yes. You can,” Jack says.

The monster in the Bad Place was coming toward her but then her vision fizzled and changed to a new location. She saw several locations until Jack saw the sand with the spikes and directed her toward it. Kaia entered, taking Jack with her. 

“Dean, you gotta see this. Come here,” Sam said as Dean rushed over. They saw the sigil melting, knowing the angels would appear any minute.

“Jack, now!” Dean shouted.

Jack saw the doors open and the room he had seen Mary in appear, and then he sees her still hanging in that cage.

“I see her,” Jack says.

“They’re almost through,” Sam says, watching Jack and Kaia now anxiously.

Kaia had thought back to the Bad Place for a second.

“No, focus,” he said.

Her thoughts were going back and forth between the Bad Place and seeing Mary in the cage.

“I’m losing it,” she said.

“Almost. Almost,” Jack said urging her on.

The electric streaks were across her face now and Kaia suddenly opened her eyes and screamed with all her might. A huge blinding light appeared inside the boat. She screamed again and one by one the angels all vanished. Kaia screamed again and Sam and Dean shielded their eyes from the blinding light, too. The light was gone and darkness remained in the boat hull. Sam and Dean were gone. Jack and Kaia were gone. Something else was left behind inside the boat. A glowing rift between the worlds.

\------------

Jody was trying to reach Sam.

“Hey, Sam. Could you call me back? I just need to know you’re okay,” she said on his voicemail.

There was a knock on her door and she went to answer it. She opened the door and saw Patience standing there.

“Patience?”

“Jody. I had a vision. Something bad is coming.”

\--------------

Kaia is lying in the grass beside a road. It’s morning now and she is alone.

\-------------

Mary is hanging inside the iron cage and stares down at the small boy who suddenly appeared out of nowhere at her feet. He stirs and then looks around. He looks up at Mary.

\--------------

Dean stirs still holding his angel blade in his hand. He reaches over and shakes Sam’s shoulder.

“Sam?”

Sam stirs. “Yeah. I’m good.”

They are in a forest. They both stand up, clutching their angel blades.

“Come on,” Dean says as he puts the angel blade in his inside coat pocket. “Where the hell are we?” Dean says looking around.

They look all around and then continue walking. Dean had jumped down into a ditch and he climbed back out on the other side as did Sam. As they continue to walk, they hear a sudden roar and loud footsteps that are now shaking the ground. The so-called ditch was actually a large footprint of the creature they had just heard. They begin to run.


	20. Chapter 20

Diana had trouble sleeping. Dean hadn’t called her back but she was relieved that they had found Jack. Also, Dean knew that his mom was alive but still trapped in an alternate world. She prayed for everyone that she loved and for them to find a way to bring Mary home. She didn’t feel it was enough though. She finally drifted off to sleep around 3:00 am, but then was awakened by Zach’s crying. She fed him naturally and then burped him. She stared down into his little face. This little baby had changed her world. She kissed his cheek and he cooed and she could have sworn that he smiled back at her. She continued to hold him and just stare at him until his eyelids closed and his little chest was moving up and down, blowing out soft breaths from his open mouth. She laid him back down in his bassinet. She turned back over and covered herself up. She cradled Dean’s pillow in her arms and nuzzled her head into it. She finally drifted back off to sleep.

Diana awoke with her alarm ringing at 8:00 am. It was Wednesday and she had her class later today but she hadn’t prepared enough for the discussion. She carried the bassinet with Zach still asleep out to the Library and set it in the middle of the table. She went to the kitchen and got herself water and a fruit bar. As she came back into the Library, she heard a phone ringing. She walked over to the bank of phones that Sam and Dean kept charging that were labeled with CIA and FBI. The phone that was ringing wasn’t labeled so she took it off of the charger and answered it.

“Hello?”

“Yes, who am I speaking with?” the woman asked.

“Diana Morgan. Who is this?” Diana said trying to sound just as confident as the woman on the other end.

“Diana? Hi, this is Jody Mills,” she said pleasantly.

“Jody. Hi! How are you?”

“I’m fine. I hope I didn’t wake you,” Jody said apologetically.

“No. I was just getting ready to work on some material for my class. What’s up?”

“Is Sam or Dean there?”

“No. I’m actually surprised that you haven’t seen them. I talked to Dean yesterday. He said they had found Jack and he’s fine. They were in North Dakota. I thought for sure they would stop by your place for a visit.”

“Nope. They haven’t come by yet and neither of them returned my calls from last night. I found one of Dean’s cards and thought I'd try this number.”

“Yeah. This is one of his alternate numbers that not a lot of folks have. Hey, let me give you my cell phone number as well. You ready?”

“Sure. Let me go ahead and add it in my contacts,” Jody said typing away on her phone.

“It’s 785-675-9818. So, is everything okay? You sounded a little stressed out.”

“Uhm, no, I just wanted to see if they were able to find Jack. I’m glad that he’s safe now,” Jody said quickly. She wasn’t sure how much Sam and Dean told her about their cases and she definitely didn’t want to worry her by telling her about the vision that Patience had seeing them in a dark forest.

“Me, too. I can’t wait until they get back home.”

“So have you and Dean set a wedding date yet?” Jody asked cheerily.

“No. It may not be until fall. We definitely want Mary to be there. Do you know about what happened to her?”

“Yes. Sam told me. I’m so sorry.”

“Well, there’s actually more good news too. Jack found a dream walker and he saw Mary in that other world. She’s alive. She’s locked up though. Sam and Dean are trying to find a way to go there and save her.”

“Wow! She’s alive. That’s great news,” Jody said suddenly. “Well, if you hear from them, tell them to call me, please.”

“I will do that. It was great talking to you. Tell Alex and Claire, I said “hello”.”

“I will. They are anxious to meet you. I think they want to tattle on some of Dean’s exploits, so you know what you’re getting yourself into,” Jody said jokingly.

“Believe me, if I haven’t gotten scared away yet, I doubt I ever will,” she said chuckling.

“Okay, well take care and give that sweet Zach a kiss from Aunt Jody.”

“I’ll do it as soon as he wakes up.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

Diana smiled again as she thought about Jody. She had become a true friend to Sam and Dean over the years and had helped them on many cases. She was a mom to a son but he had died and then came back as a zombie and Sam had to shoot him while Jody listened outside for that fatal gunshot blast. Jody had also become like a mother figure to the boys even though she was only a few years older than Dean. I guess being a mom came naturally to her when she took in Alex after she ended up in her custody. Alex had been kidnapped by a family of vampires and they sometimes fed off of her blood and used her as bait to draw in unsuspecting men. When Jody realized that the family had taken Alex, she called Sam and Dean for help. Once they all had managed to kill off the family, Jody adopted Alex as her daughter. Jody did the same for Claire Novak after she was orphaned when her mom died and her father had given his vessel over to Castiel. 

Diana was glad that the guys had a friend like Jody who was a Sheriff. She sometimes got inside information that she would pass along to them when it seemed like there was something supernatural happening with cases. Donna Hanscum was another Sheriff friend of the guys and Jody, but Diana hadn’t met or even talked to Donna yet. She thought back to when she had first heard Donna’s name and had gotten jealous thinking that she was interested in Dean and vice versa. She was on the guestlist for the wedding, so she would meet her eventually. Diana wondered when they would fit in a wedding with all of their hunting and trying to rescue Mary.

\---------------

“Hi, honey. I’m glad you called. I just got the latest edition of JAAR. They published my -” Ryan said excitedly.

“Dad. I need your help,” Diana interrupted.

“Sure, honey. Is Zach alright?” he asked, suddenly worried about his grandson.

“Yes, he’s fine. I heard from Dean last night. They found Jack. He’s fine and they’re headed home.”

“That’s wonderful. I’m glad he was okay.”

“But there’s more. Jack sought out a dream walker to help him try to go to this alternate world where Mary is. And he found someone, but that man ended up dead.”

“Oh, no. Did Jack-” Ryan asked.

“No. No, it wasn’t Jack. Dean thought so at first but Jack said he was alive when he left. He told Jack about another dream walker and where to find her. That’s where Sam and Dean found Jack. The girl, Kaia ran away when they approached her. But the best news is that Jack said that he saw Mary in this other world. And she’s alive.”

“Oh, thank God! How did Sam and Dean take the news?”

“Shocked. Relieved. Dean said Jack touched his temple and it was like he was seeing that world. He saw the sand and the buried church and then doors opened and she was there. Being held prisoner in some sort of hanging iron maiden cage. She was calling out for help. Dean said he was so happy to see that she’s alive but he’s worried for how long unless they can find a way to open a door between our world and theirs. He wants to go save his mom.”

“Well, of course, he does. But how?” Ryan asked, breathing heavier with this unbelievable turn of events.

“Well, I thought that there has to be some spell or story of how to open a portal in between worlds here in the bunker. But it’s too much for me to look for on my own. Would you come and help me?” Diana asked her father.

“Yes. Oh my gosh! It’s a perfect way that you and I can help. So let me pack a bag and I’ll be right over,” Ryan said with obvious excitement.

“But what about your teaching schedule?” Diana asked before Ryan could hang up.

“There’s only one more day of classes and then exams. I’ve got an upper-level class that I can cancel, because they just have to submit their final paper as the exam and my other class, well, maybe the TA can handle it. I’ll work that out. Don’t worry about me. I’m on my way,” Ryan said and then hung up.

Diana chuckled and knew that he would be like a kid in a toy store with lots of money to spend. He had been waiting for another opportunity to spend time in the bunker. He had visited for dinner a few times since Christmas, but with a busy teaching schedule, he hadn’t stayed there and he hadn’t had another opportunity to see more artifacts in the storage room.

Diana did a quick search of her database and found several reference books for them to look through. She berated herself for not having finished the full inventory of the Library. And when she was snooping throughout the bunker one day, she discovered the Archive room, which also held more books, articles, photographs, and even more supernatural material that she hadn’t even begun to catalog. They would look through that room as well. She found the books in the Library and laid them out on the table. Zach woke up and she attended to her son while waiting for her dad to arrive. She was sitting in the leather chair rocking Zach back to sleep when she heard the big metal door open and then bang close.

“Diana?” Ryan yelled as he rushed down the stairs.

“In here, Dad,” she yelled back.

Ryan came through the archway and set his bag down on one of the tables. He went over and kissed Diana’s cheek and peered down at Zach. 

“I was hoping he would be awake. Oh well, let me take him,” he said and was reaching for him before she answered. Diana handed him over and got up from the chair. Zach opened his eyes at the sudden change in his position but again closed them as sleep overtook his body. Ryan kissed Zach’s cheek and snuggled him close to his chest. He stared down at him and then smiled. “He’s grown since last week. How is that possible?”

“He’s a Winchester? They’re big guys and they like to eat,” she said jokingly and smiling at her dad and son. “Speaking of food, have you eaten?”

“No, I just rushed right over,” Ryan said as he sat down in the chair.

“Okay, well let me fix us something before we dive into our research. You want a beer?” she asked, heading toward the kitchen.

“Nah, want to stay sharp and focused. Let me have water for now.”

Diana fixed two BLT sandwiches and put them on plates with a side of potato chips and brought them out to the table. She went back to get their water. She saw that Ryan had laid Zach in his bassinet and he was sleeping soundly. Ryan was also thumbing through one of the books.

“This place and all of these books are amazing! I can’t believe how lucky you are,” he said.

“Lucky? You think I got lucky by being kidnapped by Sam and Dean?” she asked, surprised at her father’s words.

“Well, not at first, when I knew the truth. I still wanted to press charges against them and break the two of you up. But I finally saw how much you love each other and then when Zach came along-,” he sighed and looked over at Zach. He looked back at Diana and smiled.

They ate and talked about how best to research. They would continue searching through the few books that were already listed in the database. As they looked in different books, Diana would add them to the database as she went. Diana also showed Ryan the Archive room and he said he would gladly focus his attention there. So they split up their time between the two rooms. Every hour or so, they would check in with the other one. 

\------------

Claire Novak was in Iowa working a case where a 13-year-old girl had been kidnapped by a pack of werewolves. She had tracked them to a small cabin in the woods. She boldly approached the house posing as a delivery person. When one of the men answered the door, she shot him dead with her sawed-off rifle filled with silver bullets. The other werewolf hit her in the mouth knocking her down and then jumped on top of her. Claire punched him with the butt of her rifle and then stabbed him with a silver bladed knife. Claire went to untie the frightened girl but a female werewolf approached from behind. Claire calmly turned and shot her dead too. Claire took the girl home and watched from her car as the girl and her mother was reunited. The mom waved to Claire and she waved back and smiled. 

Claire’s cell phone rings and she checks the caller ID. It’s Jody.

“Hi, Jody.”

“Hi, Claire. It’s Sam and Dean. They’re missing. They were on a hunting trip, and I haven’t heard from them for a few days. Diana is frantic because she hasn’t heard from them either. It’s time to come home.”

\------------

“I tried Donna and Walt, but nobody’s heard anything,” Alex says to Jody.

Jody and Alex hear the front door open and then close and jump up and see Claire standing in the living room. 

“Surprise,” Claire says. “Hi, Jody,” she says looking at her. She glances over at Alex now. “Alex. You miss me?” she says with a smirk.

“Not really,” Alex says back with a smirk to match.

Jody comes closer and Claire sees her staring at her busted lip and bruise. “Uh, it was a werewolf. No big deal.”

Jody comes and hugs her tightly. 

“Whoa. When did we become huggers?” she asked.

“I’m just glad you’re home safe.”

Patience comes out of the bedroom because she heard people talking.

“There’s somebody I want you to meet. This is, uh, this is Patience,” Jody says and Claire turns around to see the girl.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Patience drove up from Atlanta. She’s been staying with us for a few days,” Jody added.

“You a hunter?” Claire asked.

“Psychic,” Patience answered.

“Cool. You’re wearing my sweatshirt,” Claire informed.

“Um...Jody said,” Patience stammered.

“She sleeping in my room, too?” Claire asked looking back at Jody.

“Actually, the guest room is storage now, so…” Jody explained.

“It’s fine. I’m the one who left,” Claire said sadly. After an awkward pause, Claire smiled. “So, Sam and Dean, what do we know?” and Claire moved past them and went to the kitchen table.

Jody played the last message she had received from Sam. “Hey, Jody. Uh, thanks for your help earlier. So, listen, we’re looking for someone. Kaia Nieves. She might be the key to saving Mom. So, if you hear anything-”

“Gotta go. Call you later,” Dean interrupted Sam and then the call ended.

Alex was applying antiseptic to Claire’s cut and she slapped her sister’s hand away.

“Baby,” Alex kidded.

“So, that was three days ago, and Diana said that was the last time she had heard from them as well,” Jody continued.

“What about the girl? Kaia?” Claire asked. 

“Yeah. I ran her name through the system. She was picked up for possession in Minnesota, and then she escaped from court-ordered drug rehab three days ago. There’s a warrant out for her arrest,” Jody said, handing the mug shot to Claire.

“Check the rehab center and the local hospitals?” Claire asked.

“Already did,” Alex said with a smile. “You gonna be okay?” Alex asked Jody.

“Yeah.”

“All right,” Alex said, jumping up from the chair and taking the first aid kit with her. 

“Where are you going?” Claire asked Alex.

“Nightshift,” Alex said, turning back around to Claire.

“So, Sam and Dean are missing, and you’re bailing?” Claire asked with an attitude.

“I have a job, Claire.”

“So do I. It’s called hunting,” Claire shot back at her.

Alex bristled and then looked at Jody giving her a half-smile. “Good luck,” she told Jody and then left the room.

Claire noticed the looks between Alex and Jody and the ones that Jody and Patience were exchanging now.

“What is she talking about? Hmm?” Claire asked leaning forward in her chair.

“Claire,” Jody said calmly.

“If this is about me hunting alone, I know I should’ve called more-” Claire said in a rush.

“No, hold on. Hold on,” Jody said.

“But I’m fine. I’m good,” Claire protested.”I’m safe.”

“No, you’re not!” Jody yelled. She sighed and then continued. “Patience had a vision. That’s why she’s here.”

“I...I saw you die,” Patience said.

Claire chuckled and smiled as if it was a joke. Her smile faded as she saw Jody’s serious expression. 

“Claire, she’s the real deal.”

“So, every vision you have, it always comes true?” Claire asked.

“I don’t know. I’m still figuring all this out.”

“So, you might be wrong,” Claire says leaning back in the chair again.

“Claire, this is serious! I’m trying to protect you!” Jody said, urging her to listen.

“Jody, that’s always your excuse. Every time we’d go out on a hunt together, you’d end up taking care of the monster while I just wait in the car.”

“That happened one time!” Jody said.

“It happened every time!” Claire answered back. “You...you’ve never even seen what I can do.”

“Claire, if I put the brakes on you, it’s because you can’t go dive-bombing into every fight-”

“Yes, I can!” Claire yelled, standing up. “That is how you save people. Sitting back and making the perfect plan, losing time, that’s how people end up dead.”

“And if you end up dead?” Jody said rising to face Claire.

“I won’t,” she said, staring back at her mother. She turned and then stormed toward the bedroom.

Patience just looked at Jody sadly.

“Claire, you can’t just run away from this.”

“Watch me,” she said as she grabbed her coat and left the house.

\----------

A passerby spotted Kaia lying by the road and called 911 for help. An ambulance came and loaded her on a stretcher and took her to the closest hospital, Sioux Falls General.

From the trees nearby, someone or something was watching.

\-------------

“The patient in room 11 has been released. Her room needs to be sanitized,” the head nurse said.

“Already done, and I processed her discharge paperwork,” Alex replied, as they walked back to the nurse’s station. 

“Well done,” she said smiling, and handed her the chart to refile, before going to check on another patient.

“Nice outfit,” Claire said.

Alex looked up from her work, surprised to see Claire.

“It’s a uniform. What’s your excuse?” Alex said.

“I look great,” Claire said, checking out her clothes for bloodstains.

“You look like Biker Barbie.”

“Thank you,” Claire said, taking that as a compliment.

Alex moved behind the desk and filed some paperwork in a chart and then sat down in the chair.

“You knew? About the whole vision thing?” Claire asked.

“Yep. And I knew how you’d react.”

“So, you have a job? But you still help Jody with cases?” Claire asked, watching her carefully. “I thought you wanted out of the whole monster thing.”

“If she needs my help with anything, the dishes, monsters, I’m there for her,” Alex said looking up at Claire.

“Unlike me. Alex, the way things were going, if I’d stuck around, she just would have worried all the time.”

“Claire, she never stopped. Anyway, I’m guessing you didn’t crash my job for a heart-to-heart. What do you want?” Alex said, finally smiling at her.

“Two minutes in your system?” Claire said smiling.

“I told you. I already checked.”

“Well, did you run rock star aliases?” Claire said coming around the desk to stand behind her and look at the computer screen.

“From metal gods to obscure hair bands. Nothing,” Alex said.

“Okay, what about the girl, Kaia?” Claire asked.

“Yes.”

“You try Jane Does?”Claire asked.

“I did,” Alex said, sighing and getting annoyed that Claire doubted her. She did another search for Jane Does and got a hit. “An unidentified woman was just brought in.”

“Where?”

“Here.”

Claire walked to the room that Alex had told her and peered through the glass to see her sitting up in the bed with a nurse checking her vital signs. Kaia looked and saw Claire staring at her. The nurse left the room and Kaia ripped out her IV and hurried to get her clothes.

“Where you think you’re going?” Claire asked, standing in the open doorway. “Hey, I get it. If I had the cops on my ass, I’d be racing outta Dodge, too,” she said coming into the room.

“Who are you?” Kaia asked.

“I’m a friend of Sam and Dean Winchester. And I think you know them, too.”

“Leave me alone,” Kaia said, rushing past Claire.

“Hey!”

Kaia runs down the hall and out an exit door setting off alarm bells. She is still in the hospital gown but pulled on her fleece jacket and was carrying a bag with the rest of her clothes.

As Kaia goes down the stairs, a black creature approaches her. She has seen one of them in the Bad Place. She gasped as the monster snarled at her. Claire bursts through the door and sees the creature. Claire immediately pulls out her knife and jumps down from the ledge and attacks the monster, stabbing it. The creature hits her, knocking her back against a trash dumpster. A gunshot rings out hitting the monster as Jody moves out of the shadows with her gun drawn. Claire grabs the monster’s head and stabs her knife into its neck. It screeches in pain as blue, goopy blood oozes from its neck. Claire pulls her knife out of the monster’s neck and looks at a shocked Kaia.

“So let’s talk,” Claire says confidently.

\-----------

Jody and the girls return home with the strange creature’s body. While Jody, Alex, and Patience are trying to figure out what the creature is, Kaia and Claire have a talk.

“You ever seen one of those things before?” Claire asks as they sit on the front steps.

“In my dreams. And not just one of them. Those things, they travel in packs,” Kaia said. “They pick up your scent and they don’t stop”.

“So you fight them,” Claire said emphatically.

“Fight? No. I run. But sometimes, they catch me.”

“Is that how you got that?” Claire asked, pointing to the place where Kaia’s scars were on her own arm.

“I’ve got others, all over.”

“Me too,” Claire said, as Kaia turned and looked at her. She leaned down and showed her bite marks on her ankle. “Ghoul bite,” she said smiling like it was a badge of honor. Then she showed her a scar on her upper, left shoulder. “Bar fight with a vampire. He threw me through a window.”

“And this one?” Kaia asked, pointing to a scar along Claire’s hairline in the center of her forehead.

“Hmm?” Claire touched it as if she’d forgotten. “Heroic battle with a doorknob.”

Kaia chuckled and smiled.

“I tripped,” Claire said, shrugging her shoulders. “Kaia? What happened?”

\-------------

Alex removed the mask from the creature to reveal a shriveled, prune-like face. It had sunken eye sockets, no nose but just a vacant cavity where the nose should be, and a mouth that jutted out where an upper row of sharp teeth was. There was a slimy, sticky substance covering its mouth area. Patience made a gagging sound and brought her hand up to cover her mouth. Jody and Alex just looked on intrigued.

Claire and Kaia enter the garage and are shocked at what they see.

“What is that?” Patience finally asks.

“I don’t know,” Jody says.

“She does,” Claire announces. “It’s okay. You can tell them.”

“Uh, I’m a dream walker. It means when I sleep, I see another world, this other dimension,” Kaia revealed, still timidly standing in the garage doorway, leaning against the frame.

“Seriously?” Patience said looking at Kaia.

“The Bad Place. It’s...It’s where that came from. Your friends, Sam and Dean, they wanted me to help them open a door to another world. And we did, but something went wrong.“

“Okay, so, then how did this thing end up here?” Jody asked.

“The door’s still open,” Claire said, looking at Jody. “If we find it, we find Sam and Dean.”

“No. If they’re there, they’re already dead,” Kaia said.

\---------------  
Sam and Dean are sitting around a fire. Dean is holding a stick with a lizard attached to the end of it over the open flame. He turns the stick slowly. He finally pulls it closer and tears off a piece of meat and pops it in his mouth chewing. He considers it and then looks over at Sam.

“No. No, don’t tell me it tastes like chicken,” Sam says with a disgusted look on his face.

“No, Sam, it’s a lizard. It tastes like a lizard,” Dean says, still chewing.

“Well, we really gotta get moving and keep looking for that door,” Sam said, rubbing his hands by the fire and glancing around.

“Yeah, if there is a door.”

“Well, last time we opened one, it stayed open.”

“Yeah, for a few hours. We’ve been here for, what? Two days and some change?” Dean sighed. “I mean, look man, I hope you’re right. I really do. I want to go home. Eat whatever Diana has cooked instead of this. But if not, we’re stuck here in this freaking Monster Land? I mean, nobody back home even knows where to start looking for us. I told Diana we were headed home.”

“So, they’ll start from the rehab center where Kaia escaped. People saw us there. Jody called us so you know she’s probably waiting for an update from us,” Sam said.

In the distance, they hear a roar and footsteps coming their way.

“Does that sound closer to you?” Dean said, looking over his shoulder behind him.

“Yeah. What do you think it is?” Sam asked.

“Let’s not find out,” he says and then hurriedly kicks sand and dirt on the fire and runs to catch up with his brother.

As he passes, a cloaked figure appears from behind a tree. The person or creature is carrying a two-pronged spear with a long bone handle. It looks in the direction that Sam and Dean went and then follows.

\--------------

Back at Jody’s house, Alex sees Patience packing her bag.

“So, you’re leaving?” she asks her.

“If I go now, maybe my dad will take me back.”

“Is that what you want? To go back home, pretend you’re Little Miss Perfect and not a powerful psychic?” Alex says, coming into the room facing Patience.

“This is just all way too freaky. I mean, your mom’s out burying a monster in the backyard.”

“Well, you gotta bury him somewhere,” Alex says grinning as she sits down on the bed.

“I came here to tell Jody about my vision, and Claire just blew it off. And I am not a fighter. I couldn’t even imagine going up against one of those things.”

“You don’t have to be a fighter. I’m not. Not really. You know, we help in other ways.”

Patience sighs. “I’m sorry. I can’t do this.” She zips up her bag and takes it and leaves the room.

She heads outside to her jeep and opens the back door. She drops her bag as she has another vision. She sees another one of those creatures bust through the window of Jody’s house. She gasps and rushes back inside. 

“We have to go now,” she shouts. “Those monsters. They’re coming. Lots of them,” she says to Claire and Kaia.

“They’re after me,” Kaia says jumping up.

“Then we should stay and fight,” Claire says, also rising to her feet.

“There’s too many. They’ll kill us,” Patience says.

“Maybe. Maybe not,” Claire says, just as Jody and Alex come into the room.

“Look, I gave up a lot to come here, to do what was right, to save you. You wanna brush that off? You wanna think I’m a fake? Fine. But I’m telling you, right now, we’re all in danger,” Patience says squaring off directly in Claire’s face.

“Claire,” Kaia says, touching her arm, trying to convince her to listen to Patience.

\-------------

Several creatures burst through the windows at Jody’s house. They trash the place looking around. Claire watches it all on her phone from the live video camera that Jody had set up. She glances over at Patience, knowing that she had saved all their lives.

“Believe me now?” Patience says while driving, her eyes never leaving the road.

\--------------

Ryan was entrenched with books scattered all around the table in the Archive room. He didn’t even stop to eat dinner when Diana appeared with his plate that she had prepared. He barely even acknowledged her. Diana sighed sadly and realized it was like most of her childhood when he was doing research for another article or writing one of his two books. She had spent those times eating alone in front of the television or reading her Harry Potter books over again in order of course. This was her own fault because she had asked for her Dad’s help. She couldn’t be mad that he had dived in headfirst to the gigantic task before them. She went back to the kitchen and ate her meal with her sleeping son at her feet. She rinsed the dishes and loaded them in the dishwasher. She already had a full load so she popped in a tab and then closed it until she heard the click. She started the dishwasher and then picked up the bassinet and Zach. She went back out to the Library. She sighed heavily as she sat down and then picked up the last book she was reading before her stomach rumbled. 

Ryan ran into the Library, carrying a stone tablet with marked engravings on it and a set of notes.

“What is this?” he asked excitedly, offering it out to Diana.

She took it and the notes inspecting it and shifting and turning it in her hands. She couldn’t read the symbols on the tablet, so she tried to decipher the scribbling on the notes. “The Trials? Something about Hell’s gates. Where did you find this?” Diana asked, looking up at her father.

“It was in a drawer in one of the cabinets in the Archive room. It was labeled Prophet Kevin Tran. There was also this picture of him with Sam and Dean,” he said, handing it to her. She looked at the photo, not recognizing Kevin but she knew his name. She smiled at the image of Dean still looking the same albeit a few years younger.

“Kevin Tran was just a straight-A student trying to get into Princeton. Then with one lightning strike, he becomes a Prophet of God. He was able to read this. It’s a Demon tablet. It’s God’s words about demons and how to defeat them.”

“Are you serious? So how did Sam and Dean use it?” Ryan asked, sitting down beside Diana.

“Apparently, there were three trials that needed to be completed. And only one person could do it. Obviously, Dean insisted it be him, but as it turned out Sam completed the first trial.”

“Which was?”

“Kill a hellhound and bathe in its blood,” Diana said, making a face.

“Gross.”

“Yeah, and not easy because hellhounds are invisible except to the person that it’s after. Sam and Dean anointed a pair of glasses with holy oil and fire and that made it possible for them to see them. So Sam killed the hellhound and recited a spell in Enochian and moved on to the next trial. Each trial gets more difficult. The second trial required him to travel to Hell and rescue an innocent soul and deliver it up to Heaven.”

“How did Sam get into Hell? Did he have to die again?”

“No. They summoned and captured a crossroads demon. Tortured him until he told them about some reaper who would shuttle folks into Hell for a price. Sam and Dean find this guy and they make a deal that he’ll get Sam into Purgatory with instructions on how to find a doorway into Hell and back out 24 hours later. In exchange, he just wanted a favor whenever he asked for it.”

“Okay, so with that part covered how would Sam know who was an innocent soul? All people that go to Hell are there because of their own choices, right?” Ryan asked because of his own spiritual beliefs and everything that he has studied.

“Yeah, I thought so too, but demons can’t be trusted. Especially one named Crowley. Crowley sent Bobby Singer to Hell when he died.”

“Bobby Singer? The man that rescued us from the werewolf attack?” Ryan said with his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

“One and the same. He should have gone to Heaven after all the people he saved. Sam knew that he needed to find Bobby and get him out. So he found Bobby but had to convince him it was really him instead of all the fake Sam and Deans that showed up every day to torment him. Sam was able to get Bobby’s spirit out by cutting his arm and absorbing his soul into his body. Once, Sam got back up to Earth, he met up with Dean and he cut his arm, said the spell and Bobby’s soul was on its way to Heaven.”

“That’s so touching. I know Sam and Dean were glad that they could help Bobby to his true resting place.”

Diana reached out her hand touching her dad’s arm. “That’s not what happened?” she said with a chuckle.

“What? You’ve gotta be kidding me?”

“Crowley showed up and with a wave of his hand, Bobby’s spirit was just floating around in a circle. He threatened the guys. Was probably going to kill them both and drag all of them back down to Hell, but an angel appeared and stopped Crowley.”

“Castiel saves the day,” Ryan said happily.

“Nope. Naomi. She was an angel leader. Dean called her a real dick, but in this instance, she had more power than Crowley so he disappeared, and then she escorted Bobby’s soul to Heaven. Trial two completed. But the Trials were making Sam sick. Like cancer or something. He was coughing up blood and weak like he had the flu.”

“What did they do? They obviously had to stop the Trials, right?”

“You have met the Winchester brothers? They don’t stop for anything. Dean wanted to but Sam said he could handle it. Well, the third trial was the hardest. To cure a demon,” she said.

“Cure a demon? Can’t be done,” he said shaking his head.

“Oh, Dad! You’ve just gotta have faith. And of course, Sam and Dean don’t do anything half-assed so they go after their most hated demon, Crowley.”

“Crowley? He tried to kill them. Why did they think they could handle him much less cure him?”

“Well, Crowley knew what the third trial was and he ordered all demons to stay away from the Winchesters. He was so confident that he was the only one who went around them. Crowley wanted to exchange the angel tablet for the demon tablet.”

“Wait, there’s an angel tablet too?” Ryan said with even more excitement. 

“Yes, there is. So they met with the tablets but being the businessman that Crowley is, he had some long drawn out contract that he wanted them to sign. Of course, Sam never signed anything without reading it first, so when he and Dean take turns reading it, Dean gets close enough to slap some handcuffs on him.”

“That-” Ryan began, but Diana held her hand up.

“Handcuffs etched with a binding spell.”

“Man, those boys are good at their jobs,” Ryan said grinning.

“So, they carried Crowley to an old, abandoned church to complete the trial, since it had to be done on consecrated ground.”

Diana paused and took a drink from her water bottle. She saw her father’s urgency for her to continue and she set it back down.

“Okay. So now what question do you have?” Diana asked her dad, smiling.

“How do you cure a demon? Is the answer here in the bunker in one of these books?” Ryan asked.

“No, not in a book. It was on a recording in the Archive room. These two priests did it and it worked. So Sam had to ask God for forgiveness of his sins, which consecrated his blood, and then he used a hypodermic needle to withdraw his blood and then he would inject it into Crowley. He did this every hour.”

“So what was Dean doing this whole time? Just watching Sam and Crowley.”

“Oh, no. Castiel needed Dean’s help with the Angel Trials. Apparently, the angel tablet also had trials as a way to close up Heaven. It was a safeguard by God in the eventuality that angels got out of hand. Castiel was doing those trials. But while Dean was gone, Crowley bit Sam’s arm. He used his blood to call his demons for help but Abbadon showed up. She was a Knight of Hell. Way worse than Crowley. She threw Sam through a window and then was beating on Crowley. Sam doused her with holy oil and set her on fire. She smoked out of her body before she burnt up.”

“Did they ever see her again?” Ryan asked.

“Of course. But that’s another whole crazy story,” Diana said, looking to check on Zach, who was still sleeping.

“So what happened with the trials?”

“Which one? Demon or Angel?”

“Demon.”

“So, Sam is getting closer with Crowley, because he is crying and reveals that all he wants is to be loved. He felt like his mother never loved him. And Crowley even asked how he could even start to ask for forgiveness. Can you believe that? A demon wanting forgiveness.”

“Well, he was human once, right? Maybe, even demons deserve a second chance,” Ryan said.

“That’s very wise and forgiving of you. Of course, Crowley does get several more chances from the boys. Anyway, Dean realizes that if Sam completes the trials, he’ll die. It’s the ultimate sacrifice that God designed for whoever does the trial. Sam says he’s willing to do it, but not Dean. He can’t bear to live without his brother. So Sam just lets it go and then they think that’s the end of it. But then Sam collapses in a lot of pain. Dean drags him outside to the car in time for them to see all the angels falling out of Heaven.”

“Angels falling from Heaven?” Ryan asked in disbelief.

“Yes. Metatron, who was the scribe of God, who wrote all the tablets knew how to expel the angels from Heaven and seal it up. He tricked Castiel by getting him to complete the trials and then in the end he stole Castiel’s grace and then sent him back to Earth. Metatron finished the trials and the angels were cast out. Some died, some still had their powers but not Cas. He was human. He had a rough time with it. He got a job. He ate food. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches were his favorite. I wished I could have known him then,” she said chuckling.

“So I’m guessing Sam eventually got better. Did Dean take him to the hospital?”

“Yes. Dean was desperate. He prayed. He reached out first to Cas, but Cas couldn’t hear him anymore. So then Dean prayed to any angel out there. Not a smart move because a lot of angels don’t like humans, but they especially don’t like Sam and Dean.”

“Why not?”

“Because of the whole Apocalypse thing. Michael vs. Lucifer battle. Sam’s condition was fatal. The doctor told Dean that Sam had severe damage to his internal organs. Like he had been burned from radiation poisoning or something. Anyway, this angel showed up at the hospital and said that he could heal Sam.”

“Great. Finally a happy ending,” Ryan said.

“Oh, Dad. You still haven’t learned. No, this angel had to heal Sam from the inside. He wanted to possess Sam’s body. Sam wasn’t conscious to agree. So this angel who said his name was Ezekiel took on Dean’s form and went inside Sam’s head to convince him to live and keep fighting. Once, Sam said yes, he changes into his form and enters Sam’s body. Sam never knew that he had an angel inside him but Dean knew. At times, Sam would “zone out” and Zeke would talk to Dean. He did heal Sam but a lot of bad stuff happened while Zeke was in Sam. The worst thing was Sam killing Kevin Tran.”

“The prophet? Why would Sam do that?” Ryan asked, shocked that Sam was capable of killing his friend.

“Well it was Sam’s body but it was Zeke controlling him. Sam had major guilt about it once Zeke was gone. Remember, Sam, talking about the grace extraction that he wanted Kelly to try?”

Ryan nodded.

“Well, Castiel did that to Sam to extract the last of Zeke’s grace. That’s how he knew about it,” Diana said, sighing and blowing out a long breath. “Wow, I’m tired. Now I understand how Sam and Dean felt when I asked so many questions and they were explaining things to me.”

Ryan laughed. “Well, you were a great listener to remember all of those details.”

“Well, it helps when you care about the ones that it happened to. I can’t talk about some of the stuff without crying, especially where Dean is concerned.”

“Well, so do you think this demon tablet could have more clues about opening up a portal between the worlds?” Ryan asked, picking it up and inspecting it.

“Maybe. Let’s compare the notes to see if any of the symbols are written down with their meaning,” Diana suggested.

“Good idea. How did you get so smart?”

“I got it from my Dad,” she said smiling. 

They worked on looking for clues to decipher the tablet until late in the evening until Zach woke up. Diana heated him a bottle and let Ryan feed him. She was pleased that he willingly took a break from their research in order to hold, feed, and burp his grandson. Diana took the bassinet back to her and Dean’s room and then returned to get Zach. She was tired and decided to go to bed. Ryan said he wanted to keep working and she went to bed.


	21. Chapter 21

Jody and Alex pull over near a lake in her Sheriff’s vehicle as Patience, Claire, and Kaia pull up in her Jeep.

“Why are we stopping?” Kaia asked, getting out of the back seat.

“Taking a breather. I called in some backup,” Jody said.

“Like what? The National Guard?” Patience asked.

“Oh, better,” Jody says as a car horn blares and a black Dodge Ram truck pulls up with the license plate that reads “D-TRAIN”. It stops and a cheery, blond-haired woman hops out of the truck, smiling at everyone.

“Hiya, ladies,” she says.

“Hey, Donna,” Alex says and rushes over to hug her.

“Oh. Okay, you, too, Rainbow Brite. Come on, bring it in,” Donna says to Claire. Claire smiles and goes into Donna’s other arm for a group hug.

“Patience, Kaia, this is Sheriff Donna Hanscum. She’s uh...She’s killed a lot of vampires,” Jody says, praising her friend.

“Well, you know, I do what I do. Anyhoo, brought the basics,” she says as she opens the tailgate lid on her truck. She slides out a metal trunk and opens the lid. There are two trunks worth loaded with guns and knives.

“Why do you have all this?” Patience says, looking at her supplies.

“I’m from Minnesota,” Donna says plainly.

“Kaia, where were you when this went down with Sam and Dean?” Jody asked.

“I don’t know. We were heading west out of Mankato, towards Sioux Falls.”

“So, Route 14,” Donna said.

“We got run off the road. We pulled into an abandoned boatyard. I didn’t see a sign,” Kaia said.

“It’s the Larsen Brothers’ Shipyard, just off Route 14,” Alex informed checking her phone. “Shut down in ‘08.”

“We’ll check it out,” Jody said nodding to Donna.

“Yeah,” Donna nodded back.

“Claire. Come here,” Jody said motioning her head to the side. Claire follows her.

“So, who knows how to use a flamethrower?” Donna said, reaching for it from the back of her truck.

Jody and Claire stepped away from the others to talk.

“Claire, I know you’re not gonna like this, but I need you to stay here to keep Kaia and the girls safe. Just until we’ve checked things out, okay?” Jody says, seeing the frustration on Claire’s face.

“Okay, Jody,” Claire says slowly.

\------------

Sam and Dean are still walking through the dark forest.

“Look, Dean, I don’t think this is just a different world. I think it’s a different universe,” Sam says.

“Yeah, well, this universe sucks,” Dean said angrily.

“Yeah,” Sam agrees.

Dean stops to lean against a tree and they hear rustling noises up ahead. 

“What was that?” Dean says.

Sam and Dean slowly turn and see the black-cloaked figure. It spins its spear striking Sam in the stomach and then hits Dean in the jaw with an uppercut. The figure also swings the spear, striking Sam’s left leg, sweeping his feet out from under him. He crashes hard to the ground with a groan. The figure swings the spear across its body and straight out at Dean as he sideswipes the blow. As Sam is trying to get up, the attacker strikes Sam in the face with the spear knocking him back down again. The spear crashes against Dean’s face knocking him to the ground as well. The attacker stands over their unconscious bodies.

\---------------

Jody and Donna are stopped near the Larsen Shipyard. Donna is peering through binoculars.

“You think this is the place?” Jody asks.

“Oh, yeah,” Donna says. “You betcha,” she says as she spots Dean’s Impala.

They walk cautiously down the wooden bridge toward the boats with their guns drawn. They see the angel blades stuck in the floor. They hear a sizzling noise and look up the stairs and see a glowing light coming from above.

\-------------

“Is there room over there?” Kaia asks Claire, who is sitting in the back of Jody’s vehicle. She moves her legs to give Kaia room. Kaia sits down and then slowly turns to look at Claire.

“You’re scared,” Kaia says.

“Yeah,” Claire confirms. “Jody always said I’d get myself killed, hunting. And I’d be like, “Good”. If I’m gonna go out, then that’s how I wanna do it, doing something great. But Patience’s vision...It’s one thing thinking that you’re gonna die. But actually, knowing it? For once, a part of me kind of just wants to sit back and let Jody handle it, you know? Stay safe. But Sam and Dean saved my life, and I can’t sit this one out.”

“Then don’t. If you go, I’ll go with you,” Kaia said. “Maybe together we can save them.”

\--------------

Donna and Jody approach the top level of the boat and are shocked when they see the glowing portal. 

“Oofta. There it is,” Donna says.

Jody approaches it but Donna grabs her arm.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. We’re gonna go back, right? You know, tell the girls?” Donna asks.

“I’m going in,” Jody says.

“What now?” Donna says in surprise.

“If I don’t, she will,” Jody says, referring to Claire. “Donna, I cannot lose another child.”

Suddenly, the women hear a growling sound.

“Jody,” Donna says and then they both turn and head toward the sound. Guns at the ready they creep closer and peek around a corner. They see two of those black creatures and Donna’s eyes go wide and she gasps. “Jeez. Is that a…”

“Yep.”

Donna and Jody head back down the stairs as quickly and quietly as possible, but the creatures have heard them and are rushing after them. On the bottom floor, they hear more snarling and turn to see another creature. They both fire several rounds at the monster.

“Come on,” Jody says and they run.

\-------------

“Sam. Sammy? Hey,” Dean says, trying to wake his brother. They are both tied to trees. Sam stirs and then looks around suddenly.

“What happened?” Sam asked.

The dark cloaked figure approaches holding the spear.

“Hey, yo! Darth Dickwad,” Dean shouts. 

The figure clangs the metal tip of the spear against a metal piece of junk three times and then slowly moves away.

“What the hell?” Dean said.

“What was that all about?” Sam asked, confused.

They then hear the creature growling in the distance and feel the ground shaking. 

Dean glances down at the assortments of bones scattered on the ground.

“I think it just rang the dinner bell,” Dean says.

\--------------

“Patience, give me your keys. Jody’s not picking up her phone. Something’s wrong,” Claire says.

\-------------

Jody and Donna have found an old car to hide inside. They are laying down in the front and back seats facing towards each other so that they have each side covered. They can hear the creatures snarling and looking for them. One of the creatures bangs the rear of the car, rocking it slightly. It is outside and right behind Jody’s head. The other creature walks slowly by on the other side, near Donna’s head, but it moves on past.

“If we make a run for the truck, we’re dead,” Donna says.

“If we stay here, we’re dead,” Jody says.

“All righty, then,” Donna says with a chuckle.

One of the creatures jumps on top of the roof and Donna shoots at it. It jumps down and peers into the window staring directly at Jody. As she aims her gun to shoot, Jody sees a fiery blast from a flamethrower. She and Donna open the doors and exit the vehicle. She sees Claire holding the flamethrower with all of the other girls looking on.

“I called. You didn’t answer,” Claire said. “We were worried.”

Jody smiled then.

“Where’s the other one?” Donna asked.

“There’s another one?” Patience asks.

“Probably bolted,” Claire said. “Is that the door?” she says hearing the sizzling noise.

“Claire,” Jody says but she turns to head up the stairs. “Claire!” Jody says running after her.

Claire and Kaia rush upstairs and stop as they see the glowing doorway.

“Claire, please wait!” Jody says as she reaches the upper level. “Oh, hell!” Jody says, as now the portal has lengthened and is thinner. 

“What?” Kaia asked.

“It’s getting smaller. It’s closing,” Jody says.

Claire makes a move toward it. “No, Claire. Wait!” Jody says, reaching out grabbing her.

“Jody, I know you’re trying to protect me, but I need to save Sam and Dean, and you have to let me.”

“I know,” Jody says.

\------------

Downstairs, Donna is loading a shotgun.

“You ever shot a gun before?” she asks Patience.

“No,” she replies.

“Okeydoke, here you go,” Donna says, handing the rifle to her. “Aim in their general direction, relax and squeeze. Squeeze, don’t pull.”

They hear the creature screeching and it comes toward them.

“Oh, there he is,” Donna says calmly and then turns and cocks her rifle, aiming it at the creature. “Hiya, buddy.” Donna’s demeanor changes as she sees three more creatures appear. “Upstairs! Move!” she orders.

Alex and Patience run upstairs as Donna begins firing at the creatures as she backs away.

“Jody! A little help,” Donna yells.

“Jody!” Alex yells.

Jody looks back at Claire and tells her to “Go.”

Claire nods at Jody and then turns to Kaia. “I’ll protect you,” Claire tells the scared girl. The last thing she wanted was to go into the Bad Place. Kaia takes Claire’s hand and they slowly walk toward the opening. They appear on the other side in the dark forest.

“You okay?” Claire asks.

“Yeah. This way,” Kaia says as they hear the creature roaring.

\--------------

Alex and Patience begin to gather objects to throw down the stairs to block the creature’s path. Donna continues firing at them as they appear. Jody catches up with them and they move out onto the second floor.

\---------------

Dean struggles against his ropes, but they won’t budge.

“Damn it.”

“Dean, are you hearing that?” Sam says. 

Dean turns as his ropes are cut to see Claire.

“Claire?”

“Hey, boys,” she says smiling.

Kaia unties Sam.

“My hero,” Dean says to her.

“Hey. How did you get here?” Sam asks Claire.

“The door. It’s still open.”

“For now,” Kaia says.

“Where’s Jack?” Sam asks.

“I think he’s in the other place with your mom,” Kaia answered.

The creature roars and they feel its thundering footsteps getting closer.

“It’s time to go,” Claire said.

“Yeah, we gotta go,” Dean said, as they ran toward the portal.

\------------

“Okay. Anything gets in here, take it down,” Jody says to the others, as she reloads.

Donna looks over at a nervous Patience.

“Hey. You got this,” she says.

They hear the creatures moving the objects that were blocking their path.

“All right, girls. Let’s go to work,” Jody said.

As the creatures appear, they fire their guns.

\------------

Sam, Dean, Claire, and Kaia approach the portal. Kaia hears a branch snap and turns back to see the cloaked figure. It raises its spear and throws it toward Claire. Kaia pushes Claire to the ground as the spear pierces her stomach. She falls to the ground groaning in pain. Sam and Dean draw their angel blades and turn to face the dark figure. 

Kaia reaches out her hand to Claire and she takes it. “Kaia.”

She holds her hand and watches as Kaia takes her last breath, her eyes still staring back at her.

The creature roars again and Sam and Dean glance upward to see what is almost upon them.

\------------

Another creature appears and Patience brings the rifle up and fires. She misses as the creature retreats down the hall, but another creature shrieks and Alex fires three shots killing it. Another creature runs and dives behind a knee wall as Donna fires. Jody runs toward the wall, leaning over and firing directly down on the creature. 

\------------  
Claire sees the figure and charges at it.

Dean chases after her. “Claire! No, no, no, no!” he says grabbing her from behind.

“Come on. We gotta go!” Sam yells.

\--------------

As the last creature runs at Alex, Patience fires and hits it. It drops dead in front of her. Her mouth hangs open and her eyes are wide as she gasps.

The group hears the doorway sizzle and they turn in time to see Dean, Claire, and Sam burst through. Immediately the doorway sizzles again and then fades away.

“No!” Claire shouts.

Jody comes and kneels down cradling Claire in her arms as she is crying uncontrollably now.

Jody realizes that Kaia isn’t with them and she looks questioningly at Sam. He shakes his head back.

Patience stares at Jody rocking Claire in her arms. She realizes that her vision came true but Claire wasn’t dead. She was grieving over the loss of Kaia.

\------------

Back at Jody’s house, the girls are cleaning up from the mess that the creatures caused. Sam and Dean say their goodbyes to everyone and then head toward the Impala.

“You know, I tried talking to her,” Dean says over his shoulder.

“Yeah, she’s uh...She seems pretty shut down,” Sam replies.

“Claire’s gonna need a lot of time,” Jody says as she walks out with the guys.

“Well, um, when she is ready to hear it,” Sam started.

“You tell her “thank you” from us,” Dean says, finishing Sam’s statement.

“Jody, that rift was open for a while. More of those things may have come through,” Sam said.

“Now, we’ve seen some freaks, but over there, it’s a whole new world of bad,” Dean said.

“We will handle it,” Jody assured them. “Come on. You guys take care of the world. We got Sioux Falls covered.”

“Damn right, you do,” Dean said, walking to give her a hug. They hug and then she gives Sam a hug too.

“Call Diana,” she calls after Dean before he gets into the car.

“Okay. Okay,” he says, waving his arm.

Jody smiles as Sam gets into the car and Dean fires up the engine. She waves goodbye and then goes back inside.

She knocks on the door before entering. Claire is sitting on her bed.

“Hey, Claire,” Jody said softly.

“You were right,” Claire said with tears still in her eyes.

“This isn’t on you, not all of it-” Jody began.

“No.”

“I told you to go.”

“I didn’t even think. I just raced in. No plan. I said I’d protect her. I get it now, why you are the way you are with me. Because of the...this feeling.”

“You don’t have to do this alone. When you’re ready, if you want, we’re all here for you.”

Tears are again rolling down Claire’s face.

Patience and Alex are sweeping up the broken glass from the windows.

“I killed a monster,” Patience says, as she empties the dustpan into a trash can. Alex pauses and looks up at her. Donna turns and smiles at her as does Alex.

“What?” Patience asks.

“Welcome to the family,” Alex says.

\------------

Claire sniffles as she reaches for her notebook and a pen. She starts to journal.

I came back to Sioux Falls to save Sam and Dean Winchester. And I did. No...We did. We saved Sam and Dean. All of these amazing women. My family. They don’t know it yet. They think I’m staying because I’m broken. But I’m staying because I need them. My family. My army. The thing that killed Kaia is still out there. And I don’t care if I have to tear another hole in the universe. We’re going to find it. And I’m going to kill it.

\--------------

That night, another rift is glowing brightly. Someone or something else must have opened it. Suddenly, the dark-cloaked figure with the spear jumps through and lands. The figure removes its hood. It is Kaia or her evil lookalike.


	22. Chapter 22

Warning: Sexual Content

Dean called Diana on the drive home. It broke his heart when he had to tell her that Jack was gone again and hear her crying on the other end. They thought that he was probably with Mary in that alternate world, at least that’s what Kaia had thought. He told her about the bad place that they were in until Claire and Kaia saved them and how Kaia sacrificed herself to save Claire’s life. He said they’d be home in a couple of hours but not to wait up.

The next morning, Diana woke up when she heard Zach crying. Dean was beside her and stirred as well.

“Go back to sleep. I’ve got him,” you said, knowing how exhausted he was.

You slipped out of bed and pulled on your robe and tied it. You scooped Zach up and headed to the kitchen. You quickly fixed his bottle and then took it to the Library and sat down in the leather chair. You fed Zach and thought about Jack. Was he really in the alternate world? Was he with Mary? Who were these people holding Mary and now possibly Jack prisoner?

You heard footsteps approaching and saw your dad walking toward you.

“I thought I heard Zach crying,” he said as he took a seat in the other leather chair.

“Sorry, he woke you. I’ll get him fed and burped and back to sleep.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m gonna hit the books again.”

“Dad, what time did you go to bed?” she asked thinking he still looked tired.

“It was after 1:00. I just know that we’re close to making a breakthrough. I just wish Sam was here to help,” Ryan said.

“He is. They got in late...uh, early this morning. Maybe when Sam gets up he can help us.”

“Awesome!” Ryan said as he got up. “Is there any coffee made?” he asked, heading toward the kitchen. 

“Nope. Would you mind making a pot?” Diana asked as she tilted Zach up to burp him.

“Sure, honey,” Ryan said leaving the room.

Diana burped Zach and continued patting his back and lifted him onto her shoulder. She heard footsteps again and turned to see Sam walking toward her.

“Hey, big guy. Wasn’t expecting to see you up before noon,” she said smiling at him.

“Yeah, me either. I crashed for several hours but now I’m wide awake,” he said as he flopped down in the leather chair where Ryan had just been.

“So, how are things here? Whatcha been up to?” he asked, smiling at you.

“Taking care of Zach, I finished up my online class, and have been looking for a way to open a rift between our world and where Mary is,” she said casually.

“What? How?” Sam asked, surprised.

“I got to thinking that there has to be an answer somewhere here in this bunker, among all these books. If I had finished the inventory, then Mary and Jack might already be here with us. So I called my Dad and asked him to come help. We’ve been hard at it for three days but aren’t making much progress.”

“Ryan’s here?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. He’s in the kitchen making coffee. He’s been searching in the Archive room. You know I haven’t even started inventory in there.”

“Have you found anything that might help?”

“Actually, yes. Dad found the demon tablet and Kevin Tran’s notes. It didn’t make much sense and Kevin’s handwriting is almost illegible. I remembered you guys telling me about the trials and I told him all about it.”

“Man, that seems like another lifetime ago. Actually, it was almost the end of my life,” Sam said.

“I know. I’m glad it wasn’t, because I would have never gotten to know you. So were those the only notes you ever got from Kevin?”

“No, actually Kevin sent me an email that had a listing of all the symbols and their meanings. After he died, we just packed stuff away and I haven’t thought about it since.”

“Please tell me you still have that email on your computer,” Diana said hopefully.

“Let me go check,” Sam said, getting up and rushing back to his room. He almost ran into Ryan coming out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee. “Hi Ryan,” Sam said before rushing off.

“Hi, Sam.” 

Ryan came in and sat back down in the leather chair. “What’s up with Sam?”

“I told Sam what we have been working on. He hopefully still has an email that Kevin Tran sent him with all of his notes about the demon tablet. He sent a key to the symbols and their meanings.”

“Oh my God! That’s great! We can decipher the tablet,” Ryan said excitedly.

“Not if Sam deleted the email.”

“We still might be able to recover it even if it was deleted. Have some faith,” Ryan said. “Give me Zach. I need some cuddle time before I dive back into work.”

Diana got up and handed Zach to her Dad. She decided to go to the kitchen and get water even though she would have loved some coffee instead. It had been almost a year since she had found out she was pregnant and had avoided caffeine altogether while pregnant and was continuing because of breastfeeding.

Sam rushed back into the room with his laptop in hand. He sat down at the table and pushed back some of the books to make room. He opened his laptop and clicked on his email account. He searched for Kevin’s name and several emails popped up, including the last one that was sent that contained the key code. He opened the attachment.

“Hot damn! We got it,” he said to Ryan. Ryan got up still holding Zach and sat down beside Sam. “I’ll send this email to both you and Diana so that we all can have the key code and continue searching for something in the books.”

Diana came back into the room and saw Ryan and Sam with their heads together peering at Sam’s laptop. 

“So, any luck?” she asked.

“Yes. I’ve already sent the email to you. We’ve got work to do,” Sam said smiling up at Diana.

Ryan took his coffee with him to the Archive room and got his laptop and opened the email attachment. He would use the tablet and try to match the symbols to determine if there were other things mentioned on the tablet besides the trials.

Diana took Zach back to the bedroom and laid him down in his bassinet. He was close to drifting back off to sleep and she took the bassinet with her to her room to get dressed. Dean was still sleeping soundly. She dressed and then hurried back out to join Sam carrying the bassinet and Zach with her. She and Sam would work on continuing through the books and adding to her database. Diana had the idea of reading through the Bible for any references of gateways or open doors or pathways. She had a Biblical app on her phone and she searched the words “passages, pathways, and doorways”. The results mainly had to do with actual doors inside the temple but nothing about a doorway between worlds. She got an idea and searched “Solomon”, who was the wisest man who ever lived. She started reading 1 Kings about Solomon. She got to Chapter 11 and gasped.

“Sam. I found something interesting. In 1 Kings Chapter 11, King Solomon was old and had ruled for many years. He had lots of wives and concubines.”

“Is this one of those times, when the Bible talks about sex? You need to save that for Dean,” Sam said, not even looking away from his laptop.

“No, listen. Apparently, Solomon took wives from all nationalities and other religions. And these women led him away from God. “Then Solomon built a high place for Chemosh, the abomination of Moab, and for Molech the abomination of the Ammonites. Molech, the god that you killed. Solomon must have learned something about the supernatural when he was led astray. I’m going to keep reading about this sex crazed King of Isreal,” Diana said with enthusiasm.

“You do that,” Sam said chuckling.

Diana continued to read the Bible. She made notes and then she gasped again. 

“Sam. I know there’s a connection now. Look at this. The Seal of Solomon was his signet ring. Whenever he made a new law or decree he sealed it with his ring. It’s the star of David but this one. Look,” Diana said pointing.

“That’s a Devil’s trap, Diana. You’ve definitely hit on something. What else does it say?”

“It says the ring was engraved by God himself and was given to King Solomon directly from Heaven. The ring was made from brass and iron and the two parts were used to seal written commands to good and evil spirits.”

“Let me see if Kevin made any notes about the Seal of Solomon,” Sam said.

Diana looked back at the email as well. After a few minutes, Sam spoke up.

“It’s listed on the tablet. The Seal of Solomon is on the demon tablet,” Sam said excitedly. “I don’t know why but we’ll find out.”

\-----------

Diana was desperate to find something but it seemed that all their leads had dried up. She continued looking from book to book and added them to her database. She was getting more done with the inventory but it wasn’t helping Jack and Mary. She threw the book she was looking at across the room at the small bookshelf and then started to cry. Dean was entering the room and saw her reaction and came up behind her. He touched her shoulders and leaned down and kissed her cheek.

“Honey, I’m sorry. I know you’re worried about Jack and Mom. I am too, but you haven’t taken a break except to feed Zach. You need to step away from it.”

“I can’t. Time could be slipping away for them. And what, I’m just going to watch TV for several hours?” she huffed out between sobs.

“No, let’s get out of here. Go for a drive or to a restaurant. Take some time for us.”

“What about Zach?” she asked, looking up at him.

“Sam and Ryan are here. They can handle anything that comes up for a few hours. Please,” Dean begs and then gives you one of those looks that wears you down every time.

Ryan agreed to watch Zach and you changed clothes quickly and brushed your hair and applied some makeup. You chose an off the shoulder sundress and slipped on some sandals. You squirted perfume on your neck and each wrist and then met Dean in the garage. You smiled when you saw that he was dressed in a pair of khaki slacks and a light blue button-down shirt. He decided to take you to a nice restaurant that you both had wanted to try. Luckily there wasn’t a long wait. You enjoyed your grilled halibut with rice pilaf and a salad while Dean opted for a ribeye steak and baked potato. Dean drank a beer while you had water with a lemon wedge. The meal was delicious and you actually relaxed and talked about anything other than hunting, inventory, or Jack, Mary, or Zach. By the time you finished your meals, you did want to check on Zach, so you texted your dad. He said Zach had been fed and burped and was now asleep. He said to take as much time as you needed.

With that assurance, Diana relaxed even more and Dean drove to their favorite spot - the lake. They parked off of a secluded road among some shade trees.

“Aren’t we gonna walk out to the lake?” you asked.

“We can see it from here. I thought we can pretend like we’re on our first date and see how far I can get with you,” Dean said, sliding out from behind the wheel and moving to kiss you. You placed your hands on his chest and pushed back.

“Mr. Winchester. I don’t know what you have in mind but I’m not that kind of woman.”

“Oh. I’m so sorry, Ms. Morgan. I just wanted a kiss. Can I have just one taste of those luscious lips?” he said sweetly.

“Well, one kiss but no tongue,” she said and batted her eyelashes quickly at him.

Dean leaned in and touched her cheek first. His touch was so soft and gentle and his green eyes stared into yours. His lips paused over yours and then he closed his eyes and then pressed his lips onto yours. You played along and imagined this was your first kiss from Dean. It was so sweet and tender. Not forced or passionate. Your breath caught in your throat as his hand moved to behind your neck. He was moving his fingers slowly in a gentle massage on your neck. He broke the kiss and leaned back.

“Was that okay?” he asked looking at you as if for the first time.

“Yes. In fact, I wouldn’t mind if you did it again,” she said and then licked her bottom lip.

“I would like that too,” he said and he licked his lips as well. He moved in for another kiss with a little more force and you made a sound like a whimper as he slid his lips across yours. He wanted to slip his tongue in but was waiting for your lead. His right arm was still around your neck and he moved his left hand to your knee. You jumped when you felt his hand as if it had burned you. You broke the kiss and looked down at his hand.

“You’re a very good kisser, Mr. Winchester.”

“Thank you, my dear. I really would like to continue kissing your lips and caressing your neck or your knee, if that’s okay with you?” he said.

“Yes, that’s fine with me,” you said, giving him a small smile.

He moved toward you and you leaned into him now, bringing your hands to grasp his face. His eyes went wide and then he saw your closed eyes and open waiting mouth. He smiled knowing his slow seduction was working. He pressed his lips to yours and slid his tongue inside and felt your tongue slide against his. You moaned and pressed your tongue further against his as your hands moved to his sides clutching his shirt in your fists. He broke the kiss, grinned, and then chuckled.

“I can keep this up all night baby until you give in,” he said.

“Did you bring protection?”

“You know I did.”

“Shut up and get naked Winchester,” she said, pushing the door handle, opening the door, and stepping out of the car. She slipped off her panties and threw them back inside the car.

“Woohoo! Gonna get me some sweet pussy,” he said and jumped out of the car and started taking off his shirt and his pants. He left his boxers on and opened the back door and sat down. Diana slipped her dress over her head but left her bra on and joined Dean in the back seat. She tossed her dress on the floor and then crawled on top of the seat face down in Dean’s lap. She tugged at his boxers and slid them down over his butt and long legs. She went down on his cock and sucked hungrily. She tasted the precum that had already formed and smelled his musky scent mixed with his cologne. 

“God, you smell good and taste even better,” she said before lowering her mouth over his dick again. It twitched inside her mouth and she smiled. She licked up and down again before sucking to get him hard. It didn’t take long and Dean reached his hand in between her legs and stuck a finger into her wet pussy. She bucked her hips against him and he crooked it hitting her sweet spot. She moaned and bucked even more. Dean withdrew his finger and jumped out of the car.

“What are you doing?” Diana said disappointed that he stopped.

“Condom is in the glove compartment,” he said as he ran around the car and opened the passenger door and quickly found it. He ripped it open and fitted it over his erect cock. He closed the door and then came to the back door and told you to lay back on the seat. He went down on you dipping his tongue between your folds. “So sweet, baby. My kind of dessert.”

“Oh, Dean. You say the nicest things when you want to get laid,” she said and then gasped as he licked her clit.

“What happened to you calling me, Mr. Winchester?”

“Oh, that was for our first date. We went straight to the fourth or fifth date in record time,” she said, panting.

Dean licked her clit and poked his tongue in her pussy again. “Dean, please. Oh, fuck!” she screamed.

“That was the magic word,” he said and positioned himself and slowly entered her. His lips covered hers and his tongue met hers as she moaned and gasped as his dick bottomed out inside her. He pulled back and then plunged forward into her again. He worked up to a steady pace and rocked back on his knees. With his hands-free, he reached out and caressed her breasts. She reached up and unhooked the panels as the material fell open exposing her breasts to him. 

“Damn! I like that bra. You need to keep wearing it even when you stop nursing,” he said and then lowered his head. His tongue licked your nipple and his hand tweaked the nub until it was erect. He sucked at it now as the warm, salty milk squirted into his mouth.

“Dean?”

“I don’t care. I just want to suck these big tits,” he said nipping the bud with his teeth. His pace slowed as he sucked and then he pulled out. “Your turn to be on top,” he said as he sat down and then helped you climb on top. You parted your legs and lowered yourself onto his cock. Dean began thrusting up into you as you rocked back and forth. Your muscles began to contract and release around him. His hands gripped your ass cheeks and he squeezed them and helped push you into him over and over again.

“Shit, baby. Who’s milking who now? I’m getting closer with each thrust,” Dean panted.

“Come on. Fuck me, Dean. Harder,” she said with a growl. Her hips bucked faster against his pulsing cock.

Dean thrust twice more and then stilled as his cum shot forth into the condom.

“Fuck yes!” Dean said with gritted teeth and closed his eyes.

You bucked your hips against his jerking cock and found your own release as wave after wave flowed over your quivering walls and electric shocks went through your clit.

“Yes! Yes! Dean!” you shouted gasping for breath and collapsed against his chest.

You recovered quickly and then leaned back looking at him.

“Thank you for this. I had a nice time,” you said and then kissed him again.

“So, do you want to go home with me, Ms. Morgan?” he said grinning and then winked at you.

“I thought you’d never ask,” you said and then got off of his lap, grabbed your dress, and got out of the car. You closed the panels on your bra and then slipped your dress back on and then went to get your underwear but it was not on the front seat. You looked at the floorboard but it wasn’t there either. You looked on the ground but didn’t see it. “Dean, where are my panties?”

“I’m keeping them as my prize.”

“Dean. Give them back.”

“No. You’re going to have to do the walk of shame back into the bunker. I hope your Dad is sitting up waiting on us, too,” he said laughing now.

“You are such an ass. Okay fine. See if I care,” she said and then sat down on the front seat, crossing her arms across her chest.

Dean dressed quickly and then slid behind the wheel. “You are so damn sexy when you’re mad.” 

She didn’t answer but stared out the window with her face turned away from him, smiling the whole time.


	23. Chapter 23

Sam wasn’t sleeping which meant he was off of his early morning routine. He had barely communicated with Dean and Diana, or fed and played with Zach, but the real concern was that he hadn’t done any research for new cases. The last time he had been excited about something was when he helped Diana look for clues about the demon tablet and that was over two weeks ago. They had hit a dead end and Sam got frustrated. He was also thinking about Jack and Mom. Dean hadn’t ever seen him like this and he was worried.

At 8:22 am, Dean knocked on Sam’s door.

“Yo, makin’ pancakes. How many do you want?” he yelled.

Sam didn’t respond. Dean shook his head and went to the kitchen. Diana joined him to help with breakfast.

“Where’s Sam?” she asked.

“Still in his room. I don’t know what else to do,” Dean said, preparing the griddle.

“He’s gotta work through this on his own. Remember how you felt when we tried to get you to open up. You shut down even more and were a grumpy old bear,” Diana said getting orange juice from the fridge. 

“Hey! I’m not old. I can still rock your world any night of the week, and you know it,” he said grinning mischievously.

She smiled and reached behind Dean for a glass. “Yes you can, baby,” she said and smacked his rear and giggled.

“Keep that up and we’ll head back to bed ourselves,” he said, spreading butter over the heated griddle.

“So, you want bacon, too?”

“You have to ask?” Dean quipped, stirring the batter again before scooping out nice medium-sized rounds onto the griddle. He got a spatula and waited for the little bubbles to appear.

Diana turned on the oven and bent over to get a pan for the bacon. Dean couldn’t resist her raised rear and he smacked her in retaliation for her assault earlier. 

“Ow. I didn’t hit you that hard or with a spatula,” she said but was smiling in slight shock of Dean’s actions.

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against his chest, and kissed her lips. She was still holding the pan in one hand and she awkwardly set it down on the counter with a bang, freeing her hands quickly. She wrapped her arms around Dean’s neck and parted her lips as his tongue snaked inside. She let out a moan and pushed her tongue out to meet his. They continued to kiss and caress each other until Diana pulled back.

“Do you smell something?” 

Dean quickly looked at the griddle as smoke was coming from the burnt flapjacks. 

“Damn it!” he yelled and picked the spatula back up and scraped the ruined pancakes off the griddle.

Diana grabbed a plate as he scooped the charred mess onto it. She threw them away and then got a paper towel and wet it and cleaned off the hot griddle.

“Okay. So, let’s try this again and pay attention to what you’re doing,” she said grinning.

“I was, but I’ll focus on the pancakes this time,” he said. 

You both continued making breakfast together and then sat and ate. Sam still wasn’t up. You finished eating and then took your plate to the sink and rinsed it off. You were going to clean up the rest of the dishes but heard Zach crying in the distance.

“I’ll get him,” Dean said.

“No, you finish eating. I’ll be right back,” you said leaving the room.

You returned a few minutes later with Zach who was still crying and handed him into Dean’s outstretched hands.

“Whatsamatter buddy? You hungry? Want some pancakes?”

Diana chuckled at Dean’s conversation as she got a bottle from the fridge and went to the microwave to heat it up. She turned around and saw Dean dip his pinky finger in some syrup and stuck it in Zach’s mouth.

“Dean? Are you giving him syrup?”

“What? It’s good. Look, he likes it,” Dean said grinning at how Zach was sucking on his finger.

“You are terrible. I can see who will be the big softie with Zach. Sneaking him candy and soda,” she said as the microwave beeped. She got out the bottle and shook it and tested it on her wrist. She walked back over and reached for her son.

“I thought I was going to feed him,” Dean said.

“Aren’t you still eating?”

“Yes, but let me. You have to do it all the time when I’m gone,” he said taking the bottle from your hand. He popped it into Zach’s waiting mouth. Diana placed the burping cloth under Zach’s chin and leaned over and kissed Dean’s cheek.

“Thank you. I appreciate it.”

She cleaned up the rest of the dishes and loaded the dishwasher. She even wrapped up the leftover pancakes for Sam to have when he got up.

\---------------

At 10:00 am, Sam’s cell phone vibrated on his bedside stand. He awoke suddenly and grabbed it, looking at the caller ID.

“Yeah. All right. Yeah,” Sam was saying into his phone as he walked into the kitchen. Dean was putting away the milk in the fridge as Sam walked in.

“There he is,” Dean said sarcastically glancing at his watch. “Saved you a short stack,” he said pointing at the plate on the counter.

Diana was holding Zach making faces at him as he was wide awake now and happy.

“Hey, Donna, I’m here with Dean. I’m gonna put you on speaker,” Sam said as he pressed the button on his phone. “Why don’t you tell him what you told me?”

“Oh, it’s my niece. She’s gone missing,” Donna said sadly. “And the local cops don’t…” Donna paused overcome with emotion. “I know it’s not your normal thing but…”

“Text us the address. We’re on our way,” Dean said suddenly.

“Thank you,” Donna says and then hangs up.

Dean went rushing from the room without even a word or look back at Diana. She was caught off guard by Dean’s reaction, even though she felt for Donna. Sam looked up at you and Zach.

“Hey, Diana. Sorry about this. I haven’t been myself lately and we haven’t talked...And I haven’t even helped you and Ryan with the research,” Sam said and paused looking at Zach. “Can I?” he asked, reaching for his nephew.

Diana smiled and handed Zach to Sam. He held his head up while his other big hand supported his back and stared into Zach’s face. 

“Hey, buddy. I’m sorry that I haven’t spent much time with you lately. I got lots of stuff on my mind, but don’t worry. Uncle Sam loves you so much. That’ll never change. Okay?” Sam kissed his cheek and hugged him close to his chest, looking down at Diana now. “Donna’s like family. She needs our help.”

“I know. You go ahead,” she said reaching out for Zach, as Sam handed him back. Sam leaned down and kissed your cheek and then turned and rushed out of the room.

Dean returned shortly with his duffel bag over his shoulder. 

“Babe, I’m sorry but Donna is like family. She needs our help.”

“I know. Sam said the same thing. I hope you find her niece and she’s okay. You guys be careful too.”

“We will. At least, Ryan is here with you. I don’t think he’s gonna leave until we decipher everything on that demon tablet.”

“Yeah, he’s pretty driven right now.”

Diana looked down at Zach. Dean sat down beside her and then reached for Zach. She handed him over and watched Dean kiss and love on his son. She smiled thinking back to when she had learned she was pregnant and worried about telling him. Now, he couldn’t keep his hands off Zach and he helped feed him and even changed several diapers on occasion.

Dean looked back at Diana. “Are you okay? You look sad.”

“I’m fine. Just gonna miss you. I feel like we’ve really…” she paused and looked away not wanting to cry.

“What?”

“We’re closer. Like we’re already married. At least that’s how it feels to me,” she said with her eyes misting over.

“I know. And we will get married. I just want Mom there on our special day.”

“I want that too. Dad and I will work even harder to find some new clues while you and Sam are gone.”

“It’s fine. Don’t stress out about it. I love you,” he said and then leaned over and kissed you. Zach leaned forward and his face fell against Dean’s cheek. His lips touched and he sucked at Dean’s face. Dean laughed as he broke the kiss with Diana. She saw what Zach was doing and laughed too.

“Zach wants kisses too.”

Sam came in with his duffel bag and laptop and headed for the garage. 

Dean handed Zach back giving him a quick kiss and then leaned in and pecked your lips as well. 

“Call you when we get there,” Dean said and rushed out the door. 

\----------------

Several hours later, Sam and Dean arrived to meet Donna at the location where her niece’s car had been discovered. 

“Hey, Donna,” Sam said, approaching her and giving her a hug.

They parted and she hugged Dean next.

“Hey, how you holding up?” he asked.

“You know, not great,” Donna answered. “I’m sorry for calling you guys, but Jody’s got her hands full with the girls.”

“Hey, never apologize for calling us,” Dean said sincerely.

She smiled back at him and then looked down at the ground.

“So what do we know?” Sam asked.

“Uh, State troopers found her car, side of the road. Signs of a struggle.”

“And what was she doing out here?” Sam asked.

“She was taking a gap year. It’s, like, this thing where you-” Donna explained.

“Take a year off, run wild before you go to college?” Dean said.

“Yeah,” Donna said chuckling. “I used to tell her about how much fun I had when I did it. Well, she thought that sounded like an adventure. She thought-” Donna choked up.

“Donna, hey. Whatever happened, it’s not your fault,” Dean said.

“That’s what Doug keeps telling me, but...I can’t help but think-”

“Just focus on the case,” Sam says suddenly.

She nods back at him.

“Doug here?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, he’s in there, talking to the locals,” Donna said pointing toward the garage where Wendy’s car was hauled in for inspection.

“I’ll go check in,” Dean says, heading that way. 

He looks over Wendy’s car and notices a spike sticking out of her front driver's side tire. 

“Excuse me! Hey!” Agent Clegg says to Dean. “What are you doing?” he asks, approaching Dean.

Dean looks up at the older man. “Oh, I, uh…”

“I asked you a question, son,” Clegg said harshly.

“First off, I’m not your son,” Dean said with an attitude and a scowl back at the man. “Second--”

“Whoa, whoa, easy there,” Doug, Donna’s boyfriend said approaching the two men. “Agent Clegg, this is Agent Savage, FBI,” he said smiling.

“Oh. Company man. Ah, you should have told me,” Clegg remarked.

“Well, I didn’t get a chance.”

“Uh-huh. And what field office are you out of? I’m just curious who I should call about you walking through my crime scene.”

Dean looked over at Doug and cleared his throat. “Mmm. I think we got off on the wrong foot. Uh...I’m not here on official business. The victim, she’s family. She’s my cousin, so I’m just here to get some answers,” Dean said.

Doug reacted when he heard Dean say that he was related to Donna and Wendy.

“Oh. I can respect that,” Clegg said suddenly. “All right. Come on. I’ll fill you in,” he said and walked away.

“Yeah,” Dean said, moving to follow Clegg.

“Sorry,” Doug said, reaching out his arm to stop Dean. “You and Donna are related?”

“Yeah,” Dean said and then smiled.

“So you were in Sioux Falls a couple of weeks ago at the family reunion,” Doug said.

Dean quickly realized that was when they were missing and Donna helped look for them, and obviously told Doug that she had a family reunion.

“Yeah. I was there.”

“Donna said it was a pretty wild time.”

“It was wild. Absolutely,” Dean said, with an exaggerated smile and nodding his head. Dean quickly turns and follows after Clegg.

\-----------

Clegg is pointing to the location where they found Wendy’s car on a road map as he explains things to Sam, Dean, Doug, and Donna.

“Now, this is where we found it. This is an older stretch of highway, mostly used by long-haul truckers. There are no patrols to stop the speeders.”

“So who found the car?” Sam asked.

“Troopers got an anonymous tip,” Clegg answered.

“Well that’s convenient,” Dean said.

“Yeah, it fits with the pattern though.”

“Pattern?” asked Sam.

“They think it’s part of something bigger,” Doug said, with Donna looking up at him. “And Wendy’s not the only one.” Doug put his hand around Donna’s back to comfort her.

“We found evidence that suggests she was targeted by a serial abductor. Now that spike we found on the tire, that’s classic Butterfly,” Clegg explained.

“Sorry. Butterfly?” Dean asked.

“That’s what we call him. What I call him,” Clegg said, moving to the bulletin board behind him. It held a map with pictures of the suspected victims of the Butterfly. “He’s got kind of a migrating pattern. Now, in the winter he makes his way southward, targeting people that are traveling alone, people who won’t be missed. Then in the summer, he turns around and heads back up north.”

“And what about the victims?” Sam asked. 

Clegg looks over at Donna standing there.

“Go on,” she says stoically.

“They disappear. We’ve never even found a body.”

Donna looks down, as do Sam and Dean now.

“So maybe they aren’t, you know, gone-gone,” says Doug, trying to be optimistic.

“Maybe,” Clegg says. “Look, having you all here is not the standard operating procedure, but if you wanna help...Now, I’ve been chasing this psycho for the last 12 years. I could use all the help I can get,” Clegg said, looking at the group.

Dean glances over at Sam, who shakes his head and then looks back at Clegg.

“We’re in,” Dean says.

Sam just grimaces and stares back at Dean.

\------------

Back in their motel room, Dean called Diana.

“Hi, honey,” Diana said.

“Hey. How’s it going?” he said stretched out on the bed, clicking through the TV channels and then turned it off.

“Fine. Dad is still staring at the demon tablet even though we haven’t found any other words. I’m making great progress with the inventory though.”

“And Zach?”

“Same. Cry, Eat, Burp, Sleep, and repeat.”

“Yeah. Sounds about right.”

“So, anything new on Donna’s niece?” Diana asked hopefully.

“Nothing good. A local cop thinks she was a victim of a serial kidnapper. This person has kidnapped several people over the past 12 years. And none of them have ever been found.”

“Oh no. Does Donna know that?” Diana asked with concern.

“Unfortunately, yes. Can you do your special thing for her? Name’s Wendy Hanscum.”

“I will say a prayer. For all of you. How is Sam?”

“Not sure. He’s been quiet and he didn’t really want to stay and help. He’s out getting us some food now.”

“Well, don’t push him too hard. He wants to help Donna, but he’s still thinking about Jack and Mary.”

“I know. All right. Well, I’ll call you again when I can. Love you.”

“Love you, too. Be careful.”

Dean ended the call. He needed Sam to get back because he was hungry and he had an idea but he needed what was in the trunk. Sam came back within 10 minutes with their food and Dean got John’s old CB radio from the trunk and set it up on the table. He ate his tacos quickly and finished setting up the radio.

“No one uses CB radios anymore,” Sam said to Dean who was adjusting the frequency.

Dean hears chatter from truckers and picks up the speaker.

“No one except truckers,” Dean replies. “Breaker, breaker, 1-9, this is 67, the Midnight Rider. Looking for the 4-1-1 on my Alice in Wonderland,” Dean says into the speaker.

“Whoa, whoa, Midnight Rider. Sound like that piece ran out on you,” a male trucker said back.

“She’s redhead, brown sedan. She’s family,” Dean replied. No reply was coming back over the radio though. “Breaker, breaker. Anyone?”

“Hot diggity. I’ll find your Alice,” said another trucker. “She’ll be my family, too.”

Another trucker is heard laughing at that comment. “Not if I get there first,” the second trucker says.

“See? Told you,” Sam said. “This is stupid,” he says propped up on the bed against the headboard.

“It’ll work. Dad used it all the time,” Dean said confidently.

“This isn’t even our kind of case. And you know, with the real Feds here, we should back down.”

“You’re joking, right?” Dean asked looking over at Sam.

“We’re still fugitives,” Sam said, angrily.

“They think we’re dead.”

“Do you really wanna get on the FBI’s radar again?” Sam said getting up off the bed and taking a few steps toward Dean.

“Okay, so what do you wanna do? Hmm?” Dean said, putting down the speaker, getting annoyed at Sam’s attitude. “Wanna call up Donna and say, “Hey, sorry about your niece. These kinds of things happen. Later.” And head back to the bunker so you can mope some more?”

“I’m not moping,” Sam said.

“You got up at 10:00 a.m. this morning. 10:00 a.m. You, Mr. Rise and ‘Freakin’ Shine. And then you turned down pancakes,” Dean said, rising and grabbing a beer for himself.

“I wasn’t hungry,” Sam said sitting down on the edge of his bed.

“They’re pancakes!” Dean walked over toward Sam. “Look, I know you’re in a dark place right now, okay? I mean, we lost Jack. Mom is...I think about ‘em, too. All the time. But you can’t let it eat you up. Now, look, when I was...When I was broken up, you were there for me. Well, I’m here for you now. And I’m telling you, the only way out of this is through. Now when everything goes to hell, what do we do? We put our heads down and we do the work. We’ll find Jack. We’ll save Mom. We will, but right now Donna needs our help,” Dean said in his most encouraging way. Dean huffed out a breath and then took a sip from his beer.

“Breaker, breaker, Midnight Rider. Felix the Cat here,” a female voice said over the CB radio.

Dean turned and hurried over to the radio as Sam thought about what Dean had said.

“I think I got something for you,” she said as Dean set down his beer and picked up the speaker.  
“10-4, Felix. What do you got?” Dean said.

“Better we talk live and in color. You mind meeting up?” she asked. “There’s, uh, a place off Gold Rush Byway, just past mile marker 980. I’ll roll through around noon.”

“It’s a date. Over,” Dean replied. “All right. I’ll go check that out tomorrow. Why don’t you hang back in case something else breaks?”

“Okay, look...Obviously, I’m here for Donna, all right? I wanna help,” Sam said his attitude changed and his features softer than before.

“I know you do,” Dean said. “So let’s find this son of a bitch.”

\--------------

Wendy is tied to a chair and is blindfolded. She is scared. She hears rock music playing over a stereo. She hears a door open and then closes and then hears footsteps approaching. Her heart rate quickens as does her breathing. A masked man approaches wearing a long apron, over a white button-down shirt, jeans, gloves, and rubber boots. She hears the familiar squishing as he walks. He is also carrying a machete in one hand. He rips the blindfold off and she screams at the sight of him. He mockingly screams back at her.

“Let me go! Let me go! Please!” Wendy cries.

The man balls up his fists and brings them to each eye and twists them back and forth to mock her crying now.

“Why? Why are you doing this?”

The man turns and gets a video camera mounted to a tripod. He sets it up and checks the angle. Wendy sees that the camera is pointed at her. Is he going to record himself killing her. He hits the record button. The mimics for her to smile with his hands.

“Help me. Help me, someone! Help me, please!” she cries out toward the camera.


	24. Chapter 24

The next day, Donna is meeting with Agent Clegg at the police headquarters.

“Now, we subpoenaed your niece’s credit cards so we could retrace her steps,” Clegg said, handing them over to Donna. She takes them and begins to scan them.  
The door opens and Sam walks in.

“Hey. Sorry, I’m late,” he says, smiling at Donna.

Clegg hands him a huge 3-ring binder forcefully, which he takes. 

“What’s this?” Sam asks.

“That is the last 12 years of my life. Right there is every person we think got taken by the Butterfly.”

“Really?” Sam says, opening the book and scanning through the pages.

“Like I was telling Donna, the last place that we can put Wendy is at a gas station in Oshkosh, Nebraska. Now based on the Butterfly’s pattern, I have a shortlist of suspects that I like, but there’s one guy, in particular, I’ve always liked more than the others.”

“You ever bring him in?” Sam asked.

“No. Could never get anything concrete to link up. Until now.”

Sam looked up from the binder at Clegg.

“You see, that night, he was there, too,” Clegg said. Clegg motioned for Sam and Donna to move over to the two-way mirror as a man in handcuffs is walking in escorted by an officer. The man is older, wearing a suit and glasses and carrying a Bible. He sits down at the table and looks around the room.

“That’s your guy?” Sam asks.

“Pastor “Diamond” Don Hankey. Road preacher. Ministers to truckers, mostly. Don’t let his squeaky clean act fool you, though. He’s got a jacket. Arrests for lewd behavior, couple drunk, and disorderlies. And when we picked him up, we found this.” Clegg turns to retrieve an evidence bag that contained a t-shirt with blood on it. 

“That’s Wendy’s,” Donna said, recognizing the shirt she had given her for her birthday.

\-----------

Dean meets with the woman who had reached out to him over the CB radio. Instead of his usual FBI suit or hunter garb, he decides to wear a green and grey flannel shirt with a hunter green sleeveless vest puffer jacket that Diana had gotten him for his birthday. The waitress brings two cups of coffee over and then leaves.

“So this girl of yours…” Liz says, as she pours sugar into her coffee and then stirs it with the spoon.

“You saw her that night?” Dean asked.

“Yeah. Twice. Usually, I...I try to stay out of this sort of stuff. I just run my route and keep out of trouble. But that night, that girl…” Liz said, then paused and looked down at the table.

Dean was observing her movements and listening intently.

“Like I said, I saw her twice. Once at a station off Highway 26 and then later, I was driving off Road 88 and…” Liz pauses again and takes a sip of her coffee. “I shouldn’t have left her there. But I was running behind schedule and I just...Well, it’s the only reason I even gassed up there. That place gives me the creeps.”

“And what’s this place called?” Dean asked.

\---------------

“Manny’s Truck Stop Cafe,” Sam says. “The other night, we can put you there,” he says to the preacher as he and Clegg are interrogating him. Donna is watching from behind the mirror. 

“I go where my ministry takes me,” the preacher said.

Clegg opens the file and holds up a picture of Wendy. “You know her?” he asks. “Her name is Wendy Hanscum. Recent high school grad. Popular. She had her whole life ahead of her.”

The preacher doesn’t answer.

“No? What about him?” he says holding up a picture of the previous person before Wendy who went missing. “Luis Fernando. He had a family. They’re both missing.”

“The girl looks vaguely familiar. Never laid eyes on the immigrant,” the preacher says.

“Wow! Nice,” Sam says at the racist comment.

“Okay, let’s focus on the girl, then,” Clegg continues. 

“Lawyer,” the preacher says suddenly.

“Excuse me?”

“I know my rights.”

Clegg jumps up from his chair and comes toward the preacher.

“Do you think I give a tinker’s damn about your rights?”

“I don’t care what you or your goon think. I know my rights, so get me a lawyer. Now. Then you can ask me anything you like about your illegal and your whore,” the preacher says confidently.

Clegg is angry and grabs the man’s coat lapels. “Tough guy huh?” he says.

“Whoa! Hey, hey hey! Agent Clegg! Please!” Sam says, grabbing Clegg by the shoulders to pull him off of the weaselly looking little man.

The door opens and Donna comes in.

“Mind if I talk to him?” she says.

\---------

Later that evening, Dean drives to Manny’s Truck Stop Cafe. He calls Doug to meet him for backup. Doug approaches the car and opens the passenger door and slides inside.

“Thanks for coming, man,” Dean says.

“I got that report you asked for. Everything that’s gone down at Manny’s Truck Stop Cafe lately.”

“And?”

“Couple of D & Ds, four counts of public urination, but…” Doug says.

“Nothing that screams secret hunting ground for a kidnapper.”

“Not exactly. Can I ask you a question? About Donna?” Doug says looking at Dean.

“Okay,” Dean says though he’s wary of what he’ll ask.

“Is she gonna be okay? I mean, I love Donna, but I’ve only known her for a couple of years, and this...I’ve never seen her like this.”

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

“I mean, she’s barely talking to me, and we always talk. About the Vikings, about Real Housewives, about everything. This is a tough time, I know, but I think she’s hiding something from me. Anyhoo, forget it. It’s probably nothing.”

Dean knows that he’s the last person to be giving relationship advice, but he feels for the guy and he wants to keep Donna’s secret about hunting as well as his and Sam’s.

“Doug, you’re a good guy. And you’re gonna be there for Donna.”

“You betcha.”

“So, you know, just trust her. Okay?”

Doug nods slowly.

\-----------

Sam and Agent Clegg leave the interrogation room but are watching through the two-way mirror.

“I said I want my lawyer,” the preacher says.

“You sure?” Donna asks as she throws a big manilla folder down on the table. “I mean, the Bible doesn’t have much good to say about them. “But the Pharisees and the lawyers rejected God’s purpose for themselves, not having been baptized by John.”

“You know your scripture,” the preacher says smiling up at her.

“Even the good book has got lawyer jokes,” she says, smiling back at him.

“I know what you’re doing. And I want-”

“Lawyer. Yeah, yeah. Okay, but here’s the thing,” Donna says sitting down in a chair. “This is a small town. And it’s a Friday night. You know? So if you’re lucky, they might be able to get you a public defender by Monday, maybe. Which means you get to spend at least two nights in the big cell. Just you and a bunch of guys who, well, look at you and all they’re gonna see is Sunday dinner.”

The preacher shifts nervously in his chair now.

“So, if you wanna deal with that, super. Or...You could answer a few questions, and I can get you outta here. Your call.”

From behind the mirror, Clegg comments. “She’s good.”

“Yes, she is,” Sam says proudly.

\------------  
Dean and Doug get out of the car and are heading inside of Manny’s when a thin man with long hair and a long beard approaches them. He’s carrying a window-washing squeegee.

“Windows? Oil?” the man asks.

“How about a girl?” Dean asks, pulling out his phone and showing the man the picture of Wendy.

“Have you seen her?” Doug asks.

“May have,” he says looking back at Dean. Dean reaches in his wallet and gets a twenty-dollar bill offering it out to the man.

“Keep talking,” Dean says.

The man looks around nervously before taking the cash.

“She was in a couple of nights ago. Marlon liked her.”

“Marlon?” Doug asked.

“He’s the cashier. After she left, he closed up early and drove off after her. Didn’t come back till dawn.”

“Uh-huh,” Dean says and exchanges looks with Doug.

\---------

“How long have you been on the road?” Donna asks.

“Oh. A long time.”

“Maybe 12 years, you’d say?”

“Yeah, could be.”

“You just travel all over, huh?” Donna says.

“Across God’s green Earth.”

“You a family man, Pastor?” Donna asks, eyeing the folder she has on the table.

“Married, two kids.”

“They know about that girl you flashed outside Cheyenne?” Donna said, giving him a cold stare.

The pastor lowers his head and his smile disappears.

“How about that teenage boy who says you picked him up hitchhiking?”

“I’m weak. I am made of flesh,” he says.

“Oh. That’s your excuse?”

“God knows I’m a sinner. And my wife, she knows, too. We’re working through it.”

“Yeah?” Donna reaches inside the folder and pulls out the bloody t-shirt and slams it down in front of him. “Does she know about this? Belongs to my niece. What did you do with her?”

“I don’t...That’s not…,” the pastor stammers.

“We found it in your van. You hurt her, right?”

“No. No, no, no, no,” the preacher says shaking his head.

“You made her bleed.”

“No.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Donna says, gritting her teeth in anger.

“No, I’m not.”

Donna slams her hand down on the table and jumps up in his face. “Don’t lie to God!”

“I’m not. I’ve done wrong, but I’ve never hurt anybody. Never,” the pastor said, as he begins to cry. “Please, you have to believe me. Please.” He continues crying as she watches.

She leaves the room and goes back out with Sam and Agent Clegg. 

“I believe him,” Donna says.

“Yeah, so do I,” Sam agrees.

“But the shirt-” Clegg says.

“Yeah, the shirt doesn’t make any sense. I mean, what? I’m a criminal mastermind that avoids capture for 12 years and when I’m finally arrested, there’s a bloody shirt in my van that links me to one of the victims? It’s too easy,” Sam concludes.

“So someone planted it,” Donna says.

“Definitely possible. I mean, maybe back at the truck stop?” Sam suggested.

“But if it’s not the pastor, who is it?” Donna asks.

\------------

Dean and Doug walk into Manny’s and approach Marlon, the cashier. Dean pulls out his phone and shows Wendy’s picture to him.

“Where is she?” he asks.

“Mmm. I don’t know,” he says.

Dean grabs him behind the neck and slams his head down onto the counter.

“Dean, what are you--” Doug says.

“It’s how we do things in the FBI,” he says, looking at Doug.

“It is?”

Dean lifts the guy up and looks him in the eyes.

“Try again,” Dean says.

“I said I don’t know-”

Dean slams him down again, holding him in place.

“Look, I know you saw her and I know you went after her. So where is she?”

“You won’t believe it.”

“Try me,” Dean says.

Dean releases Marlon and allows him to pull up his laptop and log into a website. An image plays of a man strapped down to a metal gurney. It says Luis Fernando - Left arm. A clock is counting down and there is an amount displayed like an auction. Along the left side, people are bidding and making comments.

“What? What is that?” Doug asks, confused.

“It’s like eBay. Kind of,” Marlon says.

“They’re selling him off,” Dean says. “Piece by piece.”

Doug can’t watch as the hooded figure comes into view and proceeds to cut off the victim’s left arm and he screams in pain. Marlon continues to watch grinning.

\---------

Dean calls Sam and tells him what he has learned. Sam and Donna travel together to Manny’s Truck Stop Cafe.

“So it ended about 30 minutes ago,” he says. Dean hits Marlon on the shoulder. “Show ‘em how it started,” Dean says.

Donna and Sam watch the video. 

“Hey, come on,” Sam says and then clicks the video off. 

“Aw. What’s the matter. You vegan?” Marlon says to Sam.

Doug hits him in the back of the head and he grunts. Dean looks at Doug.

“How they do it in the FBI,” he says.

Dean then glances at Donna questioningly.

“Who’d do this, buy pieces of people? For what? Trophies?” Donna asked.

“No. It’s for food,” Sam says.

“Look at the comments. “Yum.” “Tasty.” “Can’t wait to get my delivery.” Dean reads from the computer screen. “It’s takeout for-”

“Monsters,” Donna says.

“What?” Doug says hearing Donna’s comment.

“We’ll talk about it later,” Donna says, as Dean looks on awkwardly between the couple.

“What’s there to talk about?” Doug asks.

“Where does this broadcast from?” Sam asks leaning in for a closer look.

“I don’t know. Got me,” says Marlon. “I mean, I don’t run the thing. I just...Look, I see someone I think nobody’s gonna miss, I send a message, I get paid.”

“And you feel good about that?” Dean asks over his shoulder.

“No, but, you know, like you don’t got bills?” he asks.

“Guys, guys, look at this,” Sam says. 

A new auction has begun with a picture of a girl bound by her wrists over her head. She is a pretty redhead. 

“Please. If anybody’s watching this, please...help me,” the girl says.

Donna stares at the screen. “Oh, God. It’s Wendy!”

Donna runs out of the restaurant with Doug following after her.

“Okay, can you hack into it and find out where she is?” Dean asks Sam.

“I don’t know, Dean. This feed is on an encrypted Tor server. I mean, this dark web stuff. Even if I could crack it, it would take days.”

“Okay, well, we got 58 minutes,” Dean said in frustration.

“I can’t do it.”

“Then who can?”

“The FBI,” Sam says.

Outside, Donna has had “the talk” with Doug.

“So you’re sayin’ monsters are real?” Doug asks.

“Pretty much.”

“Those guys, they’re not related to you, are they?” Doug asks, looking back toward the restaurant.

“They’re hunters. They kill monsters. And so do I. Sometimes.”

Dean comes outside. “Hey, we gotta roll. Clegg’s got a 20 on that video feed, and we got 42 minutes.”

\-----------

Doug rode with Dean in the Impala, while Sam rode with Donna in her vehicle to the location Clegg gave Sam. 

Dean gets out as does Sam. 

“You head around back. We’ll take the front,” Dean says.

Dean and Donna lead with their flashlights lighting the way and their guns were drawn. Doug and the cashier bring up the rear. Marlon is in handcuffs.

“Are you okay hanging back?” Donna asks Doug.

“Someone’s gotta watch him,” Doug says, referring to Marlon.

“Dougie, we’ll figure this out when we get back to Stillwater, okay?” Donna says.

“Here,” Dean says to Doug, handing him a pistol. Dean looks at Donna. “Twenty minutes. Let’s go.” Dean and Donna head through the doorway and down the hall.

\----------

Sam is startled by a sound from behind and turns to see Agent Clegg.

“What are you doing here?” Sam asks.

“You called me.”

“I called you for an address, not for backup,” Sam said.

“So you send me a link to a website that sells people, and you don’t expect me to show up?” Clegg says. “Look, I don’t know what the hell’s going on here, but I’ve been hunting the Butterfly a long time. Now, I need to see this through.”

“All right. Follow me,” Sam says.

\----------

Doug has handcuffed Marlon to a metal fence.

“Lady sheriff is pretty hot,” he says to Doug. “You two a thing? ‘Cause, man, she is way out of your league.”

“Shut up,” Doug says.

\----------

The masked man enters the room and sharpens his machete. Wendy looks on in fear. As the video camera continues to record.

“No. Please let me go. You don’t have to do this,” Wendy pleads.

Dean and Donna continue to search the hallways. They hear music playing in the distance. Dean comes to a doorway with heavy plastic slats hanging, like in a meatpacking plant. He nods and then they burst through the plastic slats only to see a radio playing on the floor. 

\---------

“Hey. Remember what they said about monsters? Fun fact. I am one,” Marlon says.

Doug looks at him strangely.

“Vampire, actually,” Marlon says, as he bares his fangs and breaks the lock on the handcuffs. He advances toward Doug, knocking the gun from his hand. He hits Doug in the face. Marlon then throws Doug to the floor roughly and hovers over him.

“Let’s have some fun.”

Marlon grabs Doug by the throat and he groans in pain. Marlon bites his arm making it bleed and he drips the blood into Doug’s open mouth.

\---------

Sam and Agent Clegg enter the building from the back. Sam hears a scuffle and prepares to enter but Clegg hits Sam from behind, knocking him unconscious.

\---------  
Donna and Dean head back to Doug and find him lying on the floor.

“Doug!” Donna says, rushing to his side and kneels down.

“What happened? Where’s Marlon?” Dean asked.

“Hold on, just hold on. You’re gonna be okay. Where are you hurt?” Donna asks.

“I’m not hurt, but...I don’t think I’m okay,” Doug says as he now has vampire fangs and his eyes have changed color.

“Doug. Oh, God,” Donna says.

“I’m hungry,” Doug says.

Dean lowers his duffel bag and goes through it. Doug attacks Donna spinning her to the floor as he prepares to bite her neck. 

“Doug!” Donna screams.

Dean grabs Doug from behind and Doug falls over unconscious.

“Is he…” Donna asks.

“A vamp, yeah. The change, sometimes it’s fast, sometimes it’s slow, just depends on the person,” Dean says. “I just shot him up with some dead man’s blood. He should be knocked out for a while. He’ll be okay.”

“You call this okay?”

“Look, he just got turned, okay? Which means that he hasn’t fed, which means that there is a cure.”

“Huh?”

“We just need to mix up some sage, a little bit of garlic--” Dean says.

“And you need the bloodsucker who turned him,” Marlon says coming and standing in front of Dean.

“Well, thanks for making it easy for me,” Dean says.

“You never even saw it comin’,” Marlon laughs. “He got you.”

“He who?” Dean asks.

“Clegg, man. He’s got your brother.”

“Where?” Dean asks.

Marlon scoffs. “Wouldn’t you like to know. Shouldn’t have been so rough with me. I hold a grudge,” he says smiling at Dean.

Dean pulls his machete out. “Bring it, Twilight.”

Before the vampire can make a move on Dean, Donna shoots him in the knee and Marlon crumples to the ground. Dean looks over at Donna in surprise. 

“Dean, get his blood, and mix that cure.”

Dean quickly obeys after seeing the look on Donna’s face.

“And you. Where’s Clegg?” she says, standing over him with the gun pointed at his head.

“I tell you, you’ll kill me,” Marlon says.

“Oh, I’m killing you either way. You just gotta decide if you want it fast or slow.”

\-----------

Sam is now lying on the metal gurney. He’s strapped down but starts to come around as he hears someone talking.

“No, no, no. Get further back with that. He’s a big boy. We need him on a wide lens,” Clegg instructs the hooded man.

Sam is now awake and watches as the camera is positioned and Clegg grins at him.

“You...You’re the Butterfly,” Sam says angrily, trying to loosen his restraints.

“And you’re Sam Winchester. You and your brother are famous. Hell, as soon as I saw that fancy car, I knew who you were. And I knew you’d be trouble. Tried to give you that preacher, but you saw right through that. So now it’s on to Plan B.” Clegg had taken off his coat, his tie, and rolled up his sleeves during his long explanation.

“Why are you doing this?” Sam asked, still trying to wiggle free from the straps around his wrists.

“Well, ‘cause somebody has to. How many monsters do you think are out there, Sam? You know, if you had to guess.”

“Hundreds. Thousands.”

“Add a zero. Actually, add two. See, those freaks that you and your brother chase, those are just the ones that can’t pass, either because they’re too mean or they’re too stupid or both. But most monsters, hell, they could be your next-door neighbor. They work a regular job, mow the lawns on a Saturday. And they need to eat, which is where I come in.”

“So you sell them, people,” Sam said staring up at Clegg.

Clegg leans in closer to Sam’s face now. “I sell them people other people won’t miss. And because I do that, I save lives. If my customers didn’t have me, then all those hungry, hungry hippos would be out there hunting and killing. And you couldn’t stop them. No one could. You should be thanking me.”

“Huh? Yeah. All right. Go to Hell,” Sam said back to him.

Clegg chuckles and slaps Sam on his left shoulder.

“I’ll see you there,” he says. “Now, I know you’ve been stalling because you think Dean’s gonna show up, but sorry, kid. It’s showtime.” Clegg turns toward the video camera and motions to his assistant. The man types on the computer to start a new bidding auction. Clegg dons a pig mask over his face and then stands in front of the camera.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you something truly special, a new auction. Introducing Mr. Sam Winchester!” Clegg steps back and points at Sam on the gurney. 

\------------

“This is gonna work, right?” Donna asks. She’s sitting in the back seat of the Impala with Doug, as Dean is racing toward the location where Clegg carried Sam and where Wendy is still being held.

“It worked on me,” Dean says, turning slightly to look back at them.

Donna tilts Doug’s head up and puts the liquid to his mouth. 

\-----------

“$5,000 for the liver. Going once, going twice, Sold! And now, ladies and gentlemen, let’s begin the auction for Sam Winchester’s heart!” Clegg says excitedly. Sam is breathing heavy and worries that Dean won’t make it in time.

\----------

Dean arrives at the location that Marlon gave them and he and Donna get out of the car. Doug is unconscious again after taking the cure, vomiting in the backseat, and then apologizing to Dean. Dean was pissed even though he knew Doug couldn’t help it. He thought back to when he had taken the cure and puked his guts out with Sam and his grandfather, Samuel watching.

Dean and Donna enter the old warehouse with flashlights beaming and their guns were drawn. They split up. Donna quickly discovers a room with body parts and blood in mason jars and then she sees Wendy unconscious with her arms still bound over her head. She lowers her gun and rushes over to her niece.

“Wendy!” she calls out and immediately the girl’s eyes open and her head pops up.

“Aunt Donna?” Wendy says surprised to see her but then her eyes widen as the hooded man shoves Donna in the back.

Donna falls to the floor dropping her rifle. Donna spins in time to see the hooded man coming at her with a knife. She luckily avoids the blow and grabs a crowbar from a nearby shelf. She swings it back at the man as she stands up. Now on her feet, she swings the crowbar striking the man in the head and he falls to the floor. Donna picks up the machete the man had sharpened earlier and stabs him in the chest. He grunts and then falls over dead. Donna turns to her niece now who has watched her aunt fight off and kill her tormentor.

\------------

“$50,000, now do I have 60? $60,000, yes! Do I have 65? Look at that jump! $100,000! Folks, there are many pieces to Sam Winchester, but only one heart. Look at that! $500.000! $500,000, going once, going twice...Sold!” Clegg yells loudly with excitement. He has never gotten that much money for another human being in the last 12 years. Clegg walks back over to Sam.  
“Usually, we do this next part kind of slow, so you can feel it. But since Dean’s out there, quick and dirty,” he says and then turns to get his gun. He cocks it and brings it back, pressing it to Sam’s left temple.

Sam takes a quick breath knowing it will be his last.

“Say goodbye, Sam,” Cleggs taunts for the monster audience waiting to witness Sam’s death.

A gunshot is heard and Sam flinches but feels no pain. Instead, Sam sees a bloodstain appear on the front of Clegg’s white shirt. Clegg groans and then falls to the floor dead. Dean had arrived and saw Clegg holding a gun on Sam and he fired. Sam is relieved to see Dean and takes a slow, long breath.

“Show’s over,” Dean says into the camera, as he turns it off and then rushes back to free Sam.

\-----------

Back at their motel room, Donna and a still handcuffed and unconscious Doug are sitting on a couch with Sam and Dean looking on. Doug wakes up suddenly and inhales sharply.

“Jeez,” Donna gasps and jumps at Doug’s sudden movements. “Dougie Bear? Are you okay?”

Doug stares back at her and then looks around the room, seeing Sam and Dean now.

“You feel like you wanna bite any of us?” Dean asks.

“Not really,” Doug says.

“All right. I guess it worked,” Sam says, as Donna quickly gets the key and unlocks his handcuffs.

“Wendy?” Doug asks suddenly.

“She’s safe. She’s at the hospital. She’s gonna be fine, just like you,” Donna says, smiling and touching Doug’s cheek.

“Fine?” Doug asks.

“Yeah.”

“I was a vampire.”

“For a couple of hours,” Donna said, grinning nervously.

Doug looks back at Donna and then looks over at Sam and Dean. He stands up from the couch as does Donna, still holding onto his arm.

“Listen Doug. I know it’s been a day. But now you know what’s out there. Be nice to have another good guy on our side,” Dean says, smiling at him.

“I...No. Maybe you all can live this life,” Doug says and then turns to look at Donna. “But I can’t. I just wanna go home.”

Donna squeezes his hand now. “So we’ll go home,” she says encouragingly.

“And what? I’m a cop ‘cause I like helping folks, but...Vampires? That’s…” Doug says and then pulls his hand out of Donna’s grasp. 

Dean and Sam see his actions and feel for Donna.

“I’m not…” he says and heads out of the room.

“Doug?” Donna says, heading after him.

Doug stops a few feet away and turns back to Donna and the guys.

“I’m sorry I lied to you. But I can’t give this up. It’s too important to me,” she says on the verge of tears.

“I know,” Doug says. “Donna, you kill monsters. You’re a damn hero. But that’s...It’s not me. I’m sorry. I love you….I’m sorry,” Doug says and then quickly turns and leaves the room. 

Donna makes a move to go after him, but Dean touches her arm.

“Doug, wait!” she yells, crying now.

“Let him go,” Sam says. “Donna when you choose this life, anyone who gets too close, eventually, they get hurt or worse. So let him go.”

Dean thinks about what Sam has just said and he thinks of Diana and Zach. 

“He’ll be safer that way,” Sam says and then heads toward the bathroom and then closes the door.

Dean places his hand on Donna’s shoulder and she spins into his arms burying her head into his chest. Dean wraps her in a brotherly hug and strokes her back as she cries.

\----------

On the ride home, Sam is silent. He’s thinking about how close he came to dying once again.

“You were a little tough on Donna back there,” Dean says.

“What?”

“Just sayin’.”

“Was I wrong?” Sam asks, looking at Dean. “I mean, when has knowing us ever worked out for anyone?”

“Really, Sam? Well, I mean, we save people.”

“Yeah, and we also get people killed, Dean. Like Eileen,” Sam said sadly.

“That’s not on us. She was a hunter before she met us. She knew what she was doing,” Dean said.

“Well, there was Charlie and Kevin. And before you say it, I know, those were on me. I live with that guilt to this day,” Sam said.

“Man, I bear some of that too. I’m the one that let Gadreel possess you to save your life, and it was him that killed Kevin. Not you! And Charlie was helping you to try to save me from the Mark.” Dean sighed heavily. “Man, I miss that fiery little redhead. I know she and Diana would be best friends now.”

“Well, I’m thinking more recently. Kaia, for instance. She helped us and she died for it. In an alternate world or universe no less.”

“Hey, look, I know you’re in some sort of a-”

“No, no, no, no, don’t...Don’t...You keep saying I’m in a dark place, but I’m not, Dean. Everything I’m saying is the truth. It’s our lives. And I tried to pretend it didn’t have to be. I tried to pretend we could have Mom back and Cas and help Jack. But we can’t. This ends one way for us, Dean. It ends bloody. And it ends badly. And I’m sorry, but you know it’s the truth,” Sam says and then turns and stares out his window.

Dean continues to drive but Sam’s words have him thinking again. His own selfish wants and needs are the reason that Diana and Zach are waiting for him at the bunker. His love for her, desire for her body, her compassion and care for him, and his craving for female companionship were too much. She was a drug that he couldn’t say no to, even though he tried pushing her away. He tried to forget her and told himself that she would be safe now that he wasn’t in her life, but Amara wanted to destroy the world, and he knew he had to accept her offer. Why didn’t he just do that without going to see Diana one last time? If he hadn’t gone to see her and hadn’t told her he loved her, she could have gone on with her life. She wouldn’t have gotten pregnant and would be a professor and have her whole life ahead of her, uncomplicated and not at the mercy of the fates that awaited anyone named Winchester.


	25. Chapter 25

At a liquor store off the interstate north of Wichita, Kansas, a guy walks in for his usual libations. 

“Hey, Marty. How’s your night?” he says to the guy working the counter. Marty doesn’t answer but continues to read his Hunting magazine.

The thin medium height long-haired bearded redheaded man walks down the aisle toward his favorite spirits. He hears women laughing and turns toward the sound. He catches a glimpse of two pretty ladies on the next aisle in the security mirror. He goes to the next aisle where one of the ladies smiles widely at him. 

“Hi,” she says.

“Hey,” he replies back. 

The other woman walks past him, saying “Excuse me” as she passes. He didn’t notice her drop a hex bag in his coat pocket. The other woman says a quick chant under her breath. The man turns back to look at her as his eyes change color and he looks at her as if she’s the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. 

“Oh my God. Hi,” she says coming closer to the man. “I was totally hoping we could talk.”

“You want to talk with me?”

“Mmm-hmm. I mean, you’re so handsome.”

“Really?” he says surprised.

“What’s your name?”

“Dale.”

“I’m Jamie, and that’s my sister, Jennie,” she says, pointing to the other woman. Dale turns and looks at Jennie but quickly focuses back on Jamie.

“Y'all from around here?”

“Nah, my sister and I are on our way to this little town called Lebanon. Heard of it?”

“I can’t say that I have,” Dale says and then burst out laughing like she’d told him a joke.

Jamie glances at her sister and smiles. 

“You are so beautiful,” Dale says, staring dreamy-eyed at her.

“Oh, thank you. Anyway, we’re out of gas and we’re out of money. Tragic, right?” she says with a pouty face.

“That is terrible. Well, what can I do for ya? I’ll do anything.”

“I knew you were our hero,” Jamie says with a joyful smile now. “The easiest thing would be to take all the money from the register, grab a couple of bottles of good vodka, and bring it outside.”

“What about Marty?” he asks, looking toward the cashier.

“What about him?”

Jamie smiles and kisses Dale on the cheek, further putting him under her spell.

Dale hits Marty over the head and then throws him through the security glass. He takes the money from the register, along with the bottles of vodka, and exits the store. He takes the bag over to Jamie and Jennie.

“Got it for you, baby,” he says grinning at her. “What’s with the hammer?”

“Oh my God, sexy, it’s just for in case. Like, for protection. This is a dangerous place at night,” Jamie says.

“I mean, that guy in there totally just got killed,” Jennie said, taking the money and the bag from Dale.

“Oh, don’t worry. I won’t let anything bad happen to you. I love you.”

“Oh, I love you, too. What was your name again?”

“Dale.”

“Right. Yes. But don’t worry, Dale. Our mom taught us three really important steps to look out for ourselves.”

“Always look your best. Never get attached to a man,” says Jennie, counting the money.

“And always make the death look non-magical, so you don’t attract hunters,” Jamie says.

“The death?” Dale asks as Jamie jams the head of the sledgehammer into his stomach. He groans and then falls headfirst down onto the pavement. 

“Now be a good boy and hold really still for me,” Jamie says. She rotates the sledgehammer over her shoulder and crashes it down onto the back of Dale’s skull. Blood splatters up onto her face. “How’d we do?” she asks Jennie.

“So good,” Jennie says, fanning the bills in front of her face, smiling.

\-----------

Dean was in an exceptionally loving mood when he returned home. He filled Diana in on what happened with Wendy and that Donna and her boyfriend, Doug had broken up. He made love to her slowly and passionately and covered her body in kisses. Diana thought this was like the other time when they took their time but this time topped that by far. Dean even attended to Zach when he woke up a few hours later, waking them both. The next morning, Dean was up early and had fixed a complete breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, grits, and toast for all of them. The coffee was ready and he welcomed Ryan with a handshake but changed his mind and pulled him into a big bearhug. Diana was at the counter pouring herself a glass of orange juice and she looked on suspiciously at Dean. What has gotten into him, she thought to herself. Whatever it is, I like it, she said and smiled. 

“You feeling okay, Dean?” Ryan asked after he released him.

“Yep. Just glad you’re here. Helping us out with the books and with Zach. I really appreciate it,” Dean said, smiling widely and then winked at Diana.

“It’s my pleasure,” Ryan said and then turned and looked at Diana with raised eyebrows. She shrugged her shoulders at her dad and moved to the table and sat down. Ryan and Dean made their plates and came to the table to eat. Sam chuckled to himself at Dean’s behavior knowing the reason behind it all after their serious discussion in the car. Good! Dean needs to be a little nicer, a little softer toward his family he thought.

“So, have you found anything new on the tablet or in the library or archive room?” Sam asked Diana and Ryan. 

“I found Principia Phantasmagoria and Archive of the Unnatural Occurrences,” said Ryan.

“And I found Jour et Nuit. It’s French, meaning the Book of Day and Night. But it’s in French so we’ve got to translate it,” Diana said with a sigh.

“I’ll help you, sweetheart. You can tell me words to look up in French and I’ll type them into my translator app on my laptop,” Dean offered, smiling and nodding, and then put a bite of bacon into his mouthing chewing.

“Okay. Thank you,” she said, continuing to stare because she knew he hated having to look up what foreign words meant and that was just one word or a phrase. Now he was happily offering to translate a whole book.

“Well, that’s everything that we’ve found so far that even mentions alternate realities, so there’s bound to be something in here that talks about how to get there or open a portal,” Ryan said.

“Yeah. Maybe,” Sam said doubtfully.

“Dude,” Dean said.

“Dean, I’m just saying, Jack, was our way over there, obviously, so with him gone…”

“Okay, well, Jack’s been gone before. We found him once, we can find him again,” Dean said.

“No, he didn’t run away this time. He is literally in an alternate reality,” Sam said.

“Okay, so we’ll just come up with a plan B, okay?” Dean said, staring across at Sam. “You said it yourself. We just keep our heads down and we do the work.”

Diana touched his arm softly and he turned and looked at her and smiled.

“Right, honey?” he said.

“Right,” she replied and then smiled over at Sam. 

They continued eating and Ryan changed the subject to baseball and how the Kansas City Royals were doing this season. 

\----------

Cas is sitting behind bars in Crowley’s palace but now Asmodeus is the new ruler. A demon guard walks past with an angel blade in hand. He stares at Castiel and then continues on to the next cell. Lucifer is sitting rubbing his head.

“Huh. Always thought you’d have a bigger stick,” the demon taunted.

Lucifer looks up at him and smiles. “What’s your name again?”

“They call me Dipper.”

Lucifer chuckles and gets up. “And you let them.” He walks up to the bars. “Listen, Dipper, it’s not the size of the stick, it’s how you use it.”

“Funniest thing. I’m always hearing that from guys with little sticks.”

Lucifer laughs sarcastically and then grabs onto the bars. They glow with warding sigils and electricity and Lucifer finally lets go. 

“We gave the warding a little kick. Just for you.”

“Thanks. So considerate. Appreciate that a lot,” Lucifer said. Dipper moved along to check on other tortured souls. “You’re not nice, and I don’t like you,” Lucifer called after him. “You’re treating me like an everyday angel and if I had just a little more power, I could tear this place apart!”

Lucifer tests the bars again by touching his finger to it and it again shocks him. He pulls his finger away quickly.

“You don’t have that power, and they know it,” Castiel says.

“Okay, well, if somebody would be a pal and let me eat a little of his grace, I would have enough strength to get out of here and butcher that son of a bitch!”

“Well, that’s a nice, horrifying plan. A little cannibalism.”

“Really? I seem to remember somebody snacking on angel grace once upon a time. There is no “I” in “team,” Castiel. I want you to remember that. Fine, whatever. I can wait,” Lucifer says, going back and sitting down on the bed. “Asmodeus was my weakest creation.”

“Oh, he was, was he? Doesn’t seem that weak to me.”

“Yeah, yeah, that whole shape-shifty thing he does, I didn’t give him that,” Lucifer says, rising and coming back toward the bars. “But so what? The old dog’s learned some new tricks. Eventually, he’s gonna mess up. Then he’s mine. Okay?”

“Excuses aside, you’re saying that you’re too weak to overcome even your weakest creation.”

“Shut up.”

Castiel smiles.

\-------------

Dean made a run to the grocery store but didn’t tell Diana where he was going. He didn’t want her to give him a long list. He just wanted more beer and that’s what he got. He didn’t even want the bag that the pimply-faced kid offered him. He just grabbed the handle, pocketed his change, and left. The sun was shining bright as he walked toward the Impala. As he turned the corner, he heard a woman screaming.

“Somebody help! Please, there’s something wrong with my sister!”

Dean set the six-pack of beer on the hood and rushed over to the women. Jamie was lying flat on her back and Jennie hovered over her but stood up as Dean approached.

“Watch out, let me see,” he said as he got down on his knees leaning over the woman. “What happened?”

“I don’t know. Please. She just collapsed. We were walking and…” Jennie slyly slipped the hex bag into Dean’s coat pocket and then chanted the spell. Dean’s eyes changed color briefly before going back to normal. “Doesn’t a kiss, like, usually wake up your true love?”

Dean blinked a few times and then looked down at Jamie. He slowly leaned down and gave her a kiss. Jamie gasped and opened her eyes. She saw Dean and smiled.

“Thank you,” she said. “You saved me,” she said as Dean helped her sit up. “Are you Dean Winchester?”

“I...Yeah,” he said staring at the woman. “How are you feeling?”

“How are you feeling?” she asked him back.

“Good. Real good,” he said smiling.

\------------

Sam and Diana were still hard at work in the Library, when Dean returned. He breezed down the stairs, whistling and carrying the six-pack of beer.

“Where did he go?” Diana asked Sam, not even realizing he had left the bunker.

“Beer run,” Sam replied. “Hey, uh, I think you might be right. I think maybe it’s time to go ahead and call Cas, because,” Sam said loudly, calling out to Dean. 

Dean entered and carried the beer and set it down on the first table he came to. He was doing dance steps and not really listening to Sam. Diana and Sam watched him curiously.

“You all right?” Sam asked.

“Am I all right? I’m in love,” he said.

“Oh, Dean. I’m in love with you, too,” Diana said, jumping up and coming over to him.

“Oh, man. Go to your room, you guys,” Sam said disgusted by their public display of affection.

“Sammy, I am like over the moon here. Seriously, I can’t wait for you to meet her. Excuse me, Diana,” Dean says, stepping around Diana and moving to stand in front of Sam. Diana stares in shock at Dean’s words. “She’s sweet and she’s beautiful, and she’s just kinda sorta perfect. Anyway, I’m thinking of asking her to move in with me here, if that’s cool, ‘cause this is big-time.”

Dean bends down and retrieves the Black Grimoire from a small cabinet near the archway. The Black Grimoire is a powerful book of spells that they had found several years ago. He sets it down on the table and unwraps it. Sam has been watching Dean and thinks he’s playing a joke on Diana until he gets out the Black Grimoire.

“Dean, what the hell are you talking about? Did you meet some woman?” Diana asked angrily, moving to stand beside him.

“Yeah, duh! Weren’t you listening?” Dean quips back.

“Diana, wait. I think something’s wrong with him. Dean, what are you doing with the Black Grimoire?” Sam asks, standing up.

“It’s a gift. For Jamie,” he says, smiling.

“Jamie?” Diana says, still fuming.

“For Jamie?” Sam asks.

“My soulmate.”

Diana screams, “Soulmate? Michael Dean Winchester, I’ve heard about enough-”

“Diana! Please! I think he’s under a spell. Be quiet and let me handle this,” Sam snapped at her.

Diana was shocked that Sam yelled at her but she understood a little better now and stood watching Sam question his brother.

“Dean, did she happen to ask for that book by name?”

“Yeah! I mean, isn’t that kind of cosmic fate, that we actually have it?” Dean brings his balled fists to each side of his head and makes an explosion sound. “Like “cosmic fate.” Right, yeah.”

Sam nods at Diana and then slowly approaches Dean. “Okay. Okay. I think I know what’s going on here. Do you remember Becky in Vegas? The love spell and…”

“No,” Dean says suddenly.

“Okay, I think Jamie must be a witch or a demon…” Sam says.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Dean says, raising his hands, palms out to Sam. 

“What?”

“Be nice. ‘Cause she’s got a sister. And if you play your cards right, you know, you guys might fall for each other. And, you know, the less attractive siblings, they usually fall in love. That’s kind of cute, right? Huh?” Dean says, smiling like some goofy, lovesick teenager.

“Just hold on a second,” Sam says.

“I can’t wait, ‘cause she’s waiting for me at the market, so I’m just gonna…” Dean said as he reached for the car keys, but Sam snatched them first. “Okay. All right. That’s fine. You know why? I’ll walk, ‘cause it is gorgeous outside,” Dean turned to leave but Sam grabbed his shoulder. As Dean spun back around, he threw a punch at Sam but he ducted, and then Sam hit Dean knocking him out instead.

“Sam! Why’d you do that?” Diana said running over and leaning down to check on Dean.

“He was gonna hit me first. Anyway, help me drag him to the car. I’ll go check out this Jamie.”

“Not alone, you’re not. I’m coming with.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. Dean, wouldn’t want you in harm’s way,” Sam said as he placed his arm around Dean’s waist and pulled him up as Diana was helping on the other side.

“Oh, I won’t be. But I want to meet this witch bitch that put my man under a love spell,” Diana said with fire in her eyes.

“Wow! On second thought, maybe I do need you for backup,” he said chuckling. 

“Wait, let me go tell Dad where I am going so he can watch Zach. And if you leave without me, I’ll come on my own. You hear me, Sam?” she said pointing her finger in his face.

“Yes ma’am! I’ll wait!” Sam said. He got Dean to the car and put him in the backseat.

Diana rushed off to the Archive room and told her Dad she was going to the grocery store and then wrapped up the Black Grimoire, bringing it with her as she rushed out to the garage and hopped in the passenger seat.

\-----------

“You gonna make the call after we get the book?” Jamie asked.

“No. We’re fully, like, making an audible,” Jennie said laughing.

They hear the rumble of the Impala and then look up to see Sam and Diana pull into a nearby parking space. Dean had woken up along the route and was mad that Sam hit him and that he was driving Baby. He also didn’t know why Diana came along. His mood quickly changed when he saw Jamie waiting on him. He grabbed the book from the back seat and jumped out of the car and rushed over to her. Diana got out and came over and stood beside Dean. Sam also got out and came over to the women.

“Dean, who are your friends?” Jamie asked.

“Well, the big guy is my brother. He wanted to meet your sister. And the woman is Diana. We are kinda engaged and she had my baby, but it’s over now that I’ve met you.”

Diana looks at Dean in shock again.

Sam pulled his gun loaded with witch killing bullets and aimed it at Jamie.

“Get away from him! You heard me!” Sam shouted to the witches.

Dean turned and was shocked to see Sam being so mean to his new love and her sister. 

“Here hold this,” Dean says, handing the Black Grimoire to Jennie. Dean then turns on his brother. “Don’t point a gun at her!” he says and then wrestles with Sam for control of the gun. 

Dean knocks the gun from Sam’s hand and then tackles him on the hood of the Impala.

“No, Dean!” Sam yells as Dean is wrestling with him.

Diana was watching Sam and Dean until she heard Jamie and Jennie laughing.

“What did you do to him? Did you put him under a love spell?” Diana asked the women.

“Yes, I did. And it’s a powerful one, too. And I sealed it with a kiss,” Jamie said grinning wickedly.

“You bitch,” Diana spat out and lunged toward her. Diana had stretched out her hands together reaching for Jamie’s eyes but a rope appeared out of nowhere and was bound around her wrists. With a wave of Jamie’s hand, Diana was pulled facedown to the pavement, where she hit her head and passed out. 

“You’re just jealous!” Dean shouted as he had Sam in a headlock.

“There’s gotta be a hex bag. Where is it?” Sam said as he reached into Dean’s coat pockets. He grabbed the hex bag and tossed it out on the ground.

“We should get out of here,” Jennie said to her sister as they make their way to the car, “in case the one with the hair actually wins.”

Dean had looked up and seen that Jamie was leaving.

“No, no, no. Don’t leave. I love you,” he pleaded, as Sam was still trying to untangle himself from Dean.

Jamie and Jennie get into their car and drive away.

Sam then noticed Diana laying a few feet away on the ground not moving. “Oh, God! Diana! Dean stop, man. Diana’s hurt!”

“She’ll be fine,” Dean said, glancing at Diana, and then he looked in the direction that Jamie had gone. “I need to go after my true love.”

Dean again grabs Sam in a headlock from behind. “I’m sorry, Sam. I just….I love her so much.”

Sam is choking and on the verge of passing out when a bolt of lightning strikes them both. Dean immediately releases Sam. The hex bag catches on fire, breaking the love spell on Dean. Sam and Dean hear footsteps and then look up to see Rowena standing over them.

“Hello, boys,” she says, smiling down at them.  
\-------------

Lucifer is in his cell trying to levitate a small stick. “Rise. Rise,” he says with his hands splayed out moving it in an upward motion. The stick doesn’t move. He hears footsteps approaching.

It was Dipper walking back to check on the prisoners. Dipper stops in front of Castiel’s cell.

“Don’t think we forgot about you. When the boss gets back, big plans for you,” he says.

Dipper laughs and then walks away.

“Oh, does he have big plans?” Lucifer scoffs. “Hey, what’s that gonna be worth when Michael gets here, and oh yeah, murders us all?” Lucifer shouts.

“Right, if he gets here,” Castiel says, calmly.

“There’s no “if” here in this equation, okay? Let me just tell you something about my dick brother, about every version of my dick brother, okay? When he decides to do something, he does it. Doesn’t matter what the cost or who has to die. It is gonna happen, ‘cause that’s just the way he rolls.”

“If you’re right, how much time do we have?” Cas asks, who is still sitting on his bed.

“How much time? Oh...I guess that depends on how much time he spends torturing Mary Winchester.”

“He liked her right?” Cas asked.

“Oh, Cas, you should’ve seen it. I mean, the things he did to her. In all my time in Hell, I have never seen anything that horrible. Just...Oh!”

“Stop. I don’t wanna hear any more of your lies.”

“Oh, this coming from the angel who almost has me beat in that department. And that’s saying a lot, pal.”

“Well, you always say a lot.”

“Okay, well let’s face it, Cassandra, the truths I say hurt ‘cause they’re hard to swallow, so people call ‘em lies. Go figure.”

“You want the truth?” Cas says, finally standing and walking toward the bars now. “How about I tell you a few truths about your son? “

“Did you just have an angel stroke?”

“Did you know that he loves movies? Fantasy movies, movies with heroes who crush villains.”

Lucifer scoffs. “Well, that’s nurture. That’s not nature.”

“And he’s thoughtful. He’s emotional. Remarkably intuitive. You know, uh, he resurrected me just out of instinct. Isn’t that a beautiful gesture?”

Lucifer is pacing now and doesn’t like what Cas is saying about his son.

“Yeah, that’s beautiful,” Lucifer says without feeling.

“Jack would rather kill you than hug you. Seems relevant. Did you know he doesn’t...he doesn’t even really look like you. And he reminds me so much of his mother.”

“Wow,” Lucifer says, as his anger is rising. He swipes his hand and the small stick is flung through the air and hits the wall.

\-----------

With the spell broken, Dean rushed to Diana’s side. He rolled her over and saw a small gash on her forehead with blood trickling from it. 

“Sweetheart? Baby, wake up,” he said gently patting her cheek. She slowly moved her head and her eyelids fluttered open.

“Dean?” she asked as her vision was blurry and she wasn’t sure where she was.

“Yeah, it’s me. I’m gonna take care of you,” he said as he helped her sit up.

Sam retrieved his gun and pointed it at Rowena. “Are you behind all this?”

“Sam, I just helped break the love spell that Dean was under. Why would I do that?” Rowena said.

Sam slowly lowered his gun and then looked as Dean was carrying Diana to the car. He opened the back door as Dean set her down so she could stand, but still supported her.

“Are you okay?” he asked Diana.

“I think so. Just a little woozy and have a headache,” she said, noticing the petite, redheaded woman. “Who is she?”

“Diana. Meet Rowena,” Dean said.

“The witch!” Diana exclaimed.

“It appears that you boys have been talking about me, and not favorably by her reaction,” Rowena said, observing the woman that Dean had immediately cared for once the spell was broken. “And who might you be my dear?”

“I’m Diana Morgan. Dean is my finance.”

“Well, isn’t that lovely. You must be something special to have captured this one’s heart.”

“Okay, let’s continue this discussion back at the bunker. I want to check her out,” Dean said, helping Diana into the front seat.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked. “I always ride shotgun.”

“Not this time. Ride in the back with Rowena and keep an eye, or more specifically your gun on her,” Dean said coming around and getting in behind the wheel. 

Sam sighed and then did as Dean asked, waving his gun back up at Rowena. She slowly walked to the car and got in.

Back at the bunker, Dean attended to Diana’s cut and once he was sure that she didn’t have a concussion, they came out to the Library. Diana excused herself to go check on Zach and to tell her father what had happened.

Dean sat down across from Sam at the table, while Rowena was making herself at home by pouring them all a glass of whiskey.

“Ask me,” she said finally, feeling their stares upon her back.

“How are you alive?” Dean asked.

“Lucifer told us he killed you, pretty graphically,” Sam said.

“And he did. But I take precautions to ensure that if I die, it is temporary.”

“You’re talking about a resurrection spell, like last time?” Sam asked.

“Mmm-hmm,” Rowena hummed, turning with the boy’s drinks in her hands. She walked toward them and placed them down on the table in front of them. “That said, it took a very long time to heal. And I’m not interested in it ever happening again, which is why I need the Black Grimoire.”  
She turned and walked back to get her drink.

“What a coincidence,” Dean said. “You happen to show up right when it’s stolen.”

“Oh, no coincidence,” she says, turning back around to them and propping herself against the table. “I felt the book moving. In a moment of weakness, I may have put a tracking spell on the Grimoire behind your backs,” she said, taking a sip of her drink.

“Moment of weakness, huh? Right,” Dean said and then picked up his drink.

“Why do you want it so bad? Why now?” Sam asked.

“Years ago, the Grand Coven cast a binding spell, limiting aspects of my magic. There’s a page in the Grimoire that may help.”

“Help you become more powerful? Yeah, that’s what we want,” Dean said, sarcastically.

“Help me protect myself,” Rowena clarified.

“Let me get this straight. You felt the book moving and you decided, what? You’d show up and just take it?” Sam asked.

“Well, I thought about asking you nicely for it,” she said smiling sweetly at Sam, “but…”

“Yeah, but you knew we’d tell you to go to Hell,” Dean said flatly.

“Exactly. Now I’m worried the girls will damage the book, and you’re worried about the awful things they’ll do with it, so...Let’s help each other, shall we?” she said looking again at Sam.

Diana returned carrying Zach in her arms, with Ryan following close behind. He was curious to meet the famous Rowena.

“We don’t need your help. We’ve handled witches before,” Sam said suddenly.

“You’re familiar with our work, right?” Dean said.

“Oh, you Winchesters. How quickly you forget,” she said and then chuckled at the irony. “Literally. I helped you when Dean was slowly losing his memory a few months ago.”

“What? When was this?” Diana said approaching Rowena.

Dean cast a glance her way and now nervously looked across at Sam and then back toward Diana. She noticed his reaction and thought he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.   
Rowena quickly realized Sam and Dean hadn’t told her about it and she could use this to her advantage.

“Oh my dear, I helped save both of them. There was a very powerful witch family. The eldest brother cast the spell on Dean right before he shot and killed him. Dean was forgetting everything, even who his brother was and his own name. He would have eventually died.”

“Dean? Is this true?” Diana asked.

Dean jumped up from his seat and came to stand in front of Diana. He touched her shoulders and looked down at their sleeping son.

“Sweetheart, I didn’t want to worry you after the fact. Rowena did cure me of the spell and then my memory was back.”

“And then you purposely kept it from me,” she said shaking her head and feeling angry and frustrated that Dean again was blocking her out of every aspect of his hunting life.

“It was for your protection,” he said.

“Oh, I’m sorry. It seems I’ve caused tension between you two. But honestly Dean, I’ve changed. Having your skull crushed and being burned alive can do that to a girl. Being dead helps you find perspective and purpose.”

“Lucifer did that to you, right?” Diana asked.

Rowena nodded, knowing that she was having an effect on Diana.

“Lucifer tried to choke me once. I’m sure he’ll try again if he gets the chance. I can understand you want to try and protect yourself. You’re a strong woman. And us strong women need to stick together,” Diana said leveling her gaze back on Dean.

“And it’s my tracking spell, so if you want to find those girls...well lover?” she said to Dean, chuckling at the predicament that he had gotten himself into. Diana was also strongly encouraging him with her angry stare.

“Okay,” he said, giving in to them both. Sam just watched, grinning at his brother.

Rowena smiled at the boys and then smiled at Diana too. “Diana, who is this wee little lad?”

“This is Zachary. He’s our son,” she said, softening now and looking back at Dean giving a half-smile. 

“Oh, my. Talk about changing. Dean Winchester in love and getting married and now a father? You really must tell me your secrets, Diana,” she said, noticing for the first time Ryan standing back observing. Diana noticed her gazing behind her and then turned to see her father staring at Rowena. 

“I’m sorry. Rowena, this is my father, Dr. Ryan Morgan.”

Rowena stretched out her hand to the man. He took her hand and then bent to give it a quick peck.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Rowena,” Ryan said.

“Dr. Morgan. Medical?” she asked with curiosity.

“Ph.D. in Religious Studies. I’m a college professor.”

“Intelligent and handsome,” Rowena said, seductively batting her eyelashes and allowing Ryan to continue holding her hand. 

Diana quickly saw the exchange and reached out taking Rowena’s hand away. “So Rowena, how does your tracking spell work?”

“Well, dear it’s simple magic,” she started to explain but Zachary shifted and woke up and started crying even though he was cradled in Diana’s arms.

Diana moved Zach to her shoulder and started patting his back. Dean came back over and looked at Diana with an apologetic grin and held out his arms to take his son. She grinned back at him and handed Zach over. Diana and Ryan left the room together heading toward the kitchen to prepare Zach’s bottle. Dean turned back talking softly to Zach and bouncing him around as he walked.

“Oh, one more thing. Where’s my son?” Rowena asked.

Sam and Dean exchange glances.

\------------

“There are whole parts of this I can’t really read,” Jennie said, walking slowly and holding the book open. 

“Because it’s too complicated?” Jamie asked, following behind her. 

“No. Because it’s ultra old. I mean, some of these symbols are things Mom never even mentioned.”

“So we wing it. We’re really good at improvising,” Jamie said. “And you’ve totally got the skills.

Jamie and Jennie were shopping for items in a hardware store and slowed as they were now in front of the cash register.

“Now, you girls are gonna pay for that stuff, right? the cashier said, giving the girls a stern look. 

“Wow. Thanks for the reminder of how shopping works,” Jamie said sarcastically.

“Well, because last time, you just-” the cashier said.

“Oh my God!” Jennie said suddenly. “Shut up, Brenda.”

“Like, please, shut up,” Jamie said, continuing to walk past her. They continue shopping.

“Hmm,” Jennie says, still reading.

“What?”

“I’m pretty sure this says we need a soul to sacrifice.”

“Okay,” Jamie says, and then spots a young, handsome stock boy a few aisles over. She looks back at her sister grinning.

\------------

“Fergus is dead?” Rowena says shocked.

“Yep,” Sam says.

“Killed himself for us,” Dean replied, still bouncing Zach in his arms.

“That doesn’t sound like him.”

“Right, well, Fergus, uh...Crowley, he had changed a lot. You’d have been proud of him,” Sam said.

“Is that so? Fergus was my only child. And I promise you, I’d much rather have a living son, even one that hated me, than a dead hero,” Rowena said with anger. 

Diana and Ryan came back in and heard what Rowena had said. Diana quickly went to Dean’s side and took Zach from him. She moved to the leather chair and sat down and started to feed him. Ryan sat in the other leather chair listening as well.

“Because of him, Lucifer is trapped in another reality. So…” Sam said.

“Yeah, the Devil’s gone,” Dean said.

“Oh, don’t be stupid. He’s never gone!” Rowena said angrily toward Dean. Diana felt anger rising now at the way Rowena was speaking to Dean, but she didn’t say anything.

“Okay, listen, I know what Lucifer is--” Sam said.

“Can we not? It’s like reminiscing about an abusive relationship. Why do that?” Rowena said. 

This comment cuts straight through Diana because of her experience with Alex.

“Let’s get back to the book. What kind of hurt can these chicks do with it?” Dean asked.

“I’m sure they have big plans,” Rowena said, glancing over at Ryan again and then feeling a pang of sadness at watching Diana holding and feeding her son.

“Sounds like you know them,” Sam said.

“I just remember being a young, overly ambitious wee witch. And I have to give them some credit. Outfoxed you, didn’t they?” she said looking at Dean. “Tell me. Did they get to fifth base?”

Dean looks at Rowena and then over at Diana. “There’s no such thing as a fifth base,” he says.

“Oh, you poor, sheltered boy,” she said, turning around. “And you too my dear,” she said grinning at Diana. Her eyes met Ryan’s and he gave her a knowing stare and a slight smirk. She was immediately intrigued to learn more about him. “Anyway, what’s by is by. And who knows? If I help you, maybe you’ll change your minds about helping me.”

“No,” Dean says.

“Not happening,” Sam adds.

\-----------

“So we were maybe too optimistic,” Jennie says as she is looking at the book, while her dead mother lays on a table with lit candles glowing around her body. 

“Don’t bail out now, Jennie,” Jamie says.

“I’m not. But if this goes wrong, who knows what could happen?”

Jamie sighs. “If you, like, really don’t think we can do this, then it’s time to make a phone call.”

“No. I’m not asking for help.”

Jamie goes and gets a framed picture of the two sisters with their mom. She comes back and shows it to her sister. “We’re doing this for Mom. She taught us everything, sacrificed so much for us. She sacrificed so many people for us. She was an amazing witch, and she deserves to be alive and gorgeous and with us. And with this book, we can absolutely bring her back.”

“I know. Just...Just don’t yell at me,” Jennie said.

“Listen. I’m sorry. I know I’m the big sister and I’m supposed to be the strong one or whatever, but…,” Jamie says tenderly.

“Yeah?”

“I just really miss her.”

Jennie is crying now. “I do, too.”

“I know. And...I, like, really believe in us.”

“Jamie, I...I just want her back so bad.”

“And we’re going to get her back, even if we have to cast every spell in this book and crush the skulls of, like, a million people to make it happen,” Jamie says with determination. 

“Okay.”

“Yes?”

“Yeah,” Jennie says sniffling but is calmer now.

“I believe in you, too, Jennie,” Matt says, “because I love you.” Matt is the poor stock boy from the hardware store that Jamie casts another love spell this time letting Jennie play the love interest.

“Aw. That’s so great,” she says, as she lays the book down on the table. She selects one of four knives and walks over to Matt. “Still need that soul, right?” she asks, looking over at her sister.

“For sure,” Jamie replies.

“Cool,” Jennie says as she places her left hand on Matt’s shoulder and then plunges the knife into his heart held tightly in her right hand. 

\---------

Rowena wanted to hold Zachary but Dean said “No” and Diana had to agree with him. She sort of liked Rowena and thought she was a beautiful woman with her long red hair and Scottish accent, but she didn’t trust her and she didn’t like the way that she was constantly looking at her father. Diana thought that she probably had a hex bag or two on her and could use it on her father at any time. Diana got Zach back to sleep and went to lay him down in their room. Dean followed her and then closed the door.

“Honey, let me explain. I didn’t want to tell” Dean started but Diana came to him and crushed her lips onto his. Diana’s hand was on the back of his neck and her other hand went around his back and was pulling him back toward the bed. They crashed down onto the bed without separating as Dean became the aggressor now. He broke the kiss and sucked at her neck. His right hand moved to her breast and he pinched the nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. Diana moaned.

“Dean, can I ask you something?” she said.

“Sure, baby,” he said, looking up at her now.

“How close did you come to dying on that hunt?”

“Not close at all, sweetheart,” he said, lowering his lips over yours again and slipping his tongue inside. Diane pushed on his chest and he pulled back.

“How much did you forget?”

Dean sighed heavily. “I forgot how to drive, ordinary things like a lamp in the hotel, and our room number. And I forgot you….and Sam….and I forgot my own name.”

“Oh, Dean,” she said, hugging him close. “That’s awful.”

“Yes, it was. But Rowena used the book to help break the curse, so she saved my life.”

“So don’t you think you owe it to her to help her and you and Sam probably should get such a powerful book out of the hands of those two evil witches.”

“Well, if someone hadn’t taken the book along with her, then they wouldn’t have it now, would they?” he said teasingly.

“I thought we could use it for leverage. How was I to know they would throw me down and you would fight Sam because he held a gun on your precious Jamie,” she said, pushing herself up into a seated position. “And Rowena was also the one that helped break the curse when the Mark of Cain was on your arm. Dean, you owe her.”

“Why do you care about her? You just met her and now you’re on her side like she’s your BFF,” Dean said, annoyed that he wasn’t even going to get to second base now.

“I just think even 300-year-old witches who are grieving over losing their child deserve a second chance.”

“Yeah, she did seem pretty upset about Crowley. And, we do need to get the Black Grimoire back,” he said thinking about it.

“So you’ll go after them. And take Rowena with you?” Diana asked grinning.

“Well, of course. She’s the one with the tracking spell.”

“Okay, then. Get packed up and I’ll go tell Sam that you changed your mind,” Diana said hopping up, but Dean caught her arm.

“Hold on. Did you just use sex to manipulate me?” he asked grinning.

“Maybe,” she said, leaning in and kissing him again. “Now get ready and get her away from my father,” she said leaving the room.

Dean laughed at the true meaning of why Diana wanted them to help Rowena.


	26. Chapter 26

“Welcome to Stillwater, Oklahoma,” Sam said as Dean pulled the Impala to a stop and parked in a shopping center.

“How depressingly Midwestern,” Rowena said from the back seat, still wearing sunglasses even though it was raining.

“All right, Red. Where to?” Dean asked, glancing back at her.

“The tracking spell isn’t like GPS. The book’s not moving and it’s in this general area. We’ll need to speak to the yokels.”

“Okay, well, small-town folks usually like to look out for themselves,” Dean said.

“I can make them talk,” she said grinning slyly.

“Uh, your spells tend to boil people’s brains, so maybe let us handle it,” Sam said as he had turned sideways in the seat to look at Rowena.

“Fine, fine, we can do your time-consuming...investi-” Rowena said and then snored and leaned her head over as if asleep.

“Okay, see, “we” aren’t doing anything,” Dean remarked.

“I’ll keep an eye on her,” Sam said to Dean.

“Great.”

“Leave me with the babysitter if you must, but do start with the women.”

Dean turns and gives a questioning stare at Rowena.

She tilts down her sunglasses to look at Dean. “Something tells me those girls aren’t popular with other ladies.”

Sam and Dean exchange a look and then Dean opens his door and gets out. He closes the door and walks toward the nearest store in the shopping center.

\------------

“Face it. You are useless and impotent and unnecessary, and you will die alone, unmourned,” Castiel said. 

“You talking to me, pretty boy?” Dipper asked as he was making his rounds.

“No, he’s talking to me,” Lucifer replied from the next jail cell.

“Yeah, well he does have a point,” Dipper said as he moved in front of Lucifer’s cell. “Aw, did you lose your little stick?”

“I did,” Lucifer said, but then Dipper is suddenly pulled up against the bars. Lucifer jumps up from the bed and grabs Dipper through the bars. Dipper is being electrocuted against the bars.

“How did you,” Dipper asks as the warding spell now fades on the jail cell bars.

“Turns out rage is a good motivator. And I think you forgot something. I’m Lucifer.”

Lucifer still had his grip on Dipper and he suddenly takes his other hand holding the little stick and jams it forcefully into Dipper’s neck. Dipper groans out in pain as Lucifer now releases the man. “Told you size didn’t matter.”

“You,” Dipper said as he held his neck.

The cell door slowly swings open and Lucifer walks slowly toward Dipper.

“Whoops!” Lucifer says.

Dipper turns to run but Castiel is standing behind him now.

“Someone got mad and broke his warding,” Castiel said and then stretched out his hand touching Dipper’s forehead. Dipper’s eyes and mouth glow white as he screams out in pain. Cas moves his hand and Dipper falls to the floor dead. Cas and Lucifer attempt to leave but four demons appear behind them. They turn back and stare at them.

“Good times,” Lucifer says grinning.

\------------

Rowena has taken off her sunglasses and is now twirling them by one of the handles.

“Well, this is boring,” she says sighing. “Is there...I don’t know, music?”

“Yeah, yeah, you know, Dean has a tape of Led Zeppelin’s Moby Dick, with an 8-minute drum solo. Let me see. It’s around here somewhere,” Sam says, not even attempting to find it.

“Are you very sure I can’t just enslave some townsfolk and make them take us to the girls?”

“I’m very sure you can, but I’m also very sure you shouldn’t,” Sam says, looking in the direction that Dean had gone.

“Bless your precious heart. You just described my entire life.”

Sam pauses and then shifts to face sideways and looks at Rowena.

“Rowena...Even if you pull off whatever plan you’re trying to pull off, and even if you manage to get the book back--”

“I’ve been on my best behavior,” Rowena says, offended at Sam’s comment.

“Okay, sure. Let’s say you get the book. It’s not gonna change anything. You’re still gonna feel helpless. What Lucifer did to you-” Sam said.

“I told you, I don’t…” Rowena paused and thought back to that moment. “Before he crushed my skull, Lucifer showed me his face. His true face. I’m scared, Sam. All the time,” she said on the verge of tears.

“I’ve seen it, too. What he really looks like behind...Behind whatever vessel...Yeah, still keeps me up at night,” Sam said, shifting his eyes away from her now.

“How do you deal with it?” she asked.

“I guess I don’t deal with it,” he said, shaking his head. “Not really. I mean, I...I pushed it down and, uh...The world kept almost ending, so I keep pushing it down, and...I don’t know. I...I don’t really talk about it, not even with Dean. I mean, I could. You know, he’d listen, but...That’s not something I really know how to share.”

\---------

Dean enters the hardware store and walks up to the check out where a female is positioned behind the counter. 

“Hi there. Been to a few other places, but haven’t had much luck. Was hoping you could help me out.”

“Well, I’m happy to try. What do you need?” she asked, smiling.

“I’m looking for these two girls in town, Jennie and Jamie.”

The woman’s smile quickly faded to a disappointed and almost angry look.

“Oh. The Plum sisters,” she said.

“Right. Yeah, I’m looking to track them down.”

“Hmm. You and every other man west of the Ozarks.”

“Popular, huh?” Dean asked.

“That’s one word for it. And a whole mess of trouble.”

“Well, they took something, and I need to get it back.”

“Heard it before. They stole your heart, you can’t live without them,” Brenda said hurriedly.

“They stole a book,” Dean said, not wanting to reveal that he had fallen for their love spell.

“A book?” Brenda laughs at him. “Honey, now I know you’re lying. I doubt they can even read.”

“Well, that has been up for debate. If it helps, I don’t plan on being nice about it when I do find them,” Dean said, staring back at the woman.

“Ooh,” she said and hit a button to advance paper from the cash register. She tore it off and grabbed a pen and started to write down their address. “You gonna be really mean?”

“Yeah.”

“‘Cause it’s about damn time someone was,” she said, handing him the slip of paper.

“Thank you,” Dean said and walked away.

“You’re welcome,” she said watching him leave.

\------------

“Even if you do get the book, and even if you get your power back, it won’t matter,” Sam said. “You won’t ever be able to change what happened. You won’t be able to change how helpless you felt, or how helpless you feel. You’re still gonna get scared,” Sam said.

Rowena looks down, knowing what Sam says is true. She looks out the window avoiding Sam’s stare and trying to avoid his words as well.

“And that feeling...That feeling never goes away.”

“Never?” she asks, looking at him again.

“Never.”

Rowena suddenly pushes on the door handle and gets out of the car.

“Hey. Hey,” he says, shocked that she is trying to leave. He opens his door and jumps out as well. “What are you doing? Where are you going?”

Rowena closes her door and turns her back to Sam. “I just need a minute,” she says. “I’m not fleeing. Don’t release the hounds,” she says as she takes a few steps away. Sam decides to give her some space.

Dean reappears and is approaching the car. “Hey. What’s going on?”

Sam turns to see Dean and says, “She just needs a minute. She’s all right.”

“All right, well, I got the address,” he says, pulling the paper from his pocket. “Rowena was right. These girls are not fan favorites.”

Rowena walked briskly back toward Dean and looked at the address.

“Right. Time to get that book,” she said.

“Oh, no, no, no,” Dean said, pointing a finger at Rowena. “You’ve done your bit, okay? We’ll take it from here,” he says, putting the address back into his pocket.

“I was afraid you might say that,” she said and turned and dropped a hex bag on the ground as Sam tried to follow her. “Manete,” she says, which in Latin means “remain”, and Sam and Dean are suddenly immobile and can’t take another step.

“Rowena! Rowena, stop!” Sam shouts after her.

“Rowena, damn it!” Dean yells as he discovers that he cannot move his legs.

Sam has squatted down and is trying to reach the hex bag. Dean is swinging his arms back and then flinging them forward to try to propel him forward, without any luck.

\--------------

Rowena has found the house and slowly opens the door and slips in quietly. She hears the sisters talking in the other room. She closes the door and tiptoes toward the voices.

“I don’t think it said anything about the symbol,” Jennie said.

“Okay. Wait. You don’t think it said anything?”

“I told you, there are all kinds of weird writing. I was totally honest about that.”

“Maybe there was something wrong with his soul,” Jamie offered. “Maybe he was, like, a really bad guy or something.”

“Come on. He was obviously a total Boy Scout,” Jennie says.

“I don’t think that even matters,” Jamie said.

“We need to do something.”

“I’m looking!” Jamie yells back at her sister.

Rowena slips around the corner and faces the young witches. “You were supposed to get the book and wait for me,” she says sternly.

The girls look up in surprise at Rowena.

“I, uh...Okay, the Winchesters were all over us and -” Jennie stammered.

“And we didn’t wanna call you. Because we can take care of ourselves,” Jamie said, with gained confidence.

“I told you about the book, and where to look for the boys. We had a deal,” Rowena said coming closer to them. “Now I’ve had to use them to find you.”

“You brought them here?” Jamie asked.

“When you nincompoops ran, I did what I had to do. But I can still cast the spell. We can still complete our deal.”

“You’d still help us?” Jennie asked.

“As long as you give me the book when we’re done,” Rowena said, smiling sweetly. “You don’t need it anyway. Witches of your level --”

“Oh, “witches of our level”?” Jennie asked, suddenly offended.

“Yes.”

“Are you saying what our Mom taught us wasn’t good enough?” Jamie asked angrily. “Jennie, I think she’s saying we’re not good enough.”

“You think you’re so smart, huh? Well, we already did the spell,” Jamie informs Rowena.

“Mostly,” Jamie adds.

“Mostly?” Rowena questions, as an older woman had now approached Rowena from behind. Rowena turns to see their mother snarling at her. “What have you done?” she says looking back at the sisters.

“It’s, like, step one of bringing her back,” Jennie says.

“We’ll figure out the rest after she kills you,” Jamie says.

“Unfortunate, but not my first zombie, love,” Rowena tells her. She chants another word, but the zombie mom just stares back at Rowena.

“Oh, a side effect of the spell...She’s like, magic-proof,” Jamie says.

The mom snarls and runs toward Rowena, as she now runs from the room to get away from certain death.

“And she’s totally gonna eat your brain,” Jennie yells out.

Rowena slams the door as the zombie beats on it.

\-------------

“Need a minute, huh?” Dean says, sarcastically.

Sam is leaning as far as he possibly can to grab the hex bag. 

“You don’t have to say it, Dean.”

“Oh. I’m gonna say it. She played you.”

“She played us,” Sam said angrily. “And she’s scared.”

“Yeah, well, she better be. Come on. You’re like, 8 feet tall. You can’t reach that?” Dean says, fed up with being stuck in the same spot for several minutes.

“I almost got it,” Sam says, as his fingertips brush against the bag. On his second attempt, he snags it between his pointer and middle fingers. “Okay, I got it.” He stands up now and hands it over to Dean who takes his lighter out of his pocket and sets it on fire. As the hex bag burns, Sam and Dean can suddenly move their legs.

“All right. Let’s go kill some witches,” Dean says and throws the hex bag to the ground.

\------------

Lucifer and Castiel were able to fight off the four demons but stop outside so that Lucifer can catch his breath.

“There will be more of them coming,” Cas says, ready to leave.

“You know, this would be so much easier if I was stronger. Hint, hint, hint.”

Cas turns to look back at Lucifer.

“Come on, Cas. We just fought side by side, mano a mano. You gotta trust me now, man. Come on.”

“Oh, I trusted you, when we fought the Darkness, and then you betrayed us. And I trusted you--”

Lucifer’s eyes glow red and he lunges at Castiel with the angel blade, nicking him with a glancing blow.

“Fool me once,” Cas says, after stepping away from the attack, wincing slightly.

“I promise to leave a little. Come on.”

Cas seizes the opportunity and approaches Lucifer. He plunges his angel blade deep into his stomach. “This is me, learning from my mistakes,” Cas says over Lucifer’s shoulder. Lucifer’s eyes slowly flash red and then fade back to their normal color. 

\------------

“It’s just a magical zombie,” Rowena says, still holding onto the door. “You’ve dealt with worse than magical zombies before, Rowena.

The zombie mom thrusts her fist through the door.

“Oh!” Rowena shrieks and then looks around the kitchen for a weapon to use. “Clearly you wanted your mom back in better shape!” Rowena shouts to the girls. “I can still do that.”

“Nah, you missed your chance to play nice,” Jamie said. 

“And you’re kind of all bark, no bite,” Jennie added, “so she’s gonna bite you.”

“You’re terrible,” Jamie smiled but chuckled at her sister.

“Rowena!” Sam called out as he entered the house with his gun drawn. Dean entered from the other side and now has his gun drawn on the sisters as well.

“Boys! Wonderful. I’ve been stalling them until you arrived.”

“Hey, lovebug. Can’t introduce you to Mom right now. She’s busy. How about that kiss I owe you?” Jamie says to Dean.

“Sure,” Dean says, cocking the gun.

“Guns. Okay, super scary,” Jennie says.

“Witch killing bullets,” Dean says.

The sisters look at each other and then swipe their arms to the side and yell a chant. The guys are flung to the sides, crashing against furniture and falling to the floor groaning. Jamie grabs a knife and Jennie grabs a hammer as they approach the guys.

Dean gets up in time to avoid being stabbed by his previous love interest, Jamie. He grabs her wrist as she attempts another blow. Jennie strikes at Sam but he blocks her and she grabs his throat with her left hand. He brings both hands to free himself and Jennie hits him in the side with the hammer. He grunts in pain. Jamie has Dean by his throat now as he sees Jennie toss Sam onto a table and is hovering over him.

“Sammy! They’re really weirdly strong,” Dean shouts, struggling to keep from being stabbed.

“I think it’s probably a spell,” Sam chokes out.

Jennie chuckles back. “You think?”

Jamie tugs Dean by his coat lapels and flings him against the wall. He grunts in pain but sidesteps Jamie’s next attack grabbing her right arm and pushes it back against her throat now. Jennie tugs Sam up and then tosses him and he flies through the air and crashes down onto the coffee table, breaking it in half. He’s stunned but still conscious and he sees Jennie advancing on him with the hammer. 

“Jennie!” yells Jamie as Dean has her pinned. Jennie looks toward her sister and comes over and hits Dean in his left knee, the same one he injured in the bunker explosion. Dean grunts in pain and releases Jamie, who pins him back against the wall again.

The zombie mom has broken through the door and is going after Rowena again. Rowena picks up a chair to fend her off. “Magic won’t work on this abomination!” Rowena shouts. “Got any suggestions?”

The crazed zombie mom growls at her.

“Try shooting her in the head!” Dean says.

“No!” Jamie says, still holding the knife on Dean.

Jennie had returned and was once again swinging wildly at Sam, but he was dodging her blows. He blocked her arm holding the hammer, but she brought her knee up into his crotch as he doubled forward.

The zombie mom knocks the chair away and crashes down on top of Rowena. She looks around and sees Dean’s gun that had fallen to the floor and she reaches for it with her right hand as she is trying to hold off the mom with her left. 

The sisters have now managed to throw the guys down on the floor with their heads near each other. Jennie holds the hammer and Jamie has her knife ready to attack and kill Sam and Dean.

Rowena grabs the gun and brings it up under the mom’s chin. She fires, killing her.

“Mom,” Jennie yells and looks over at Rowena, as she crawls away from the dead body.

“Impetus bestiarum,” Rowena shouts and extends her hands out toward the sisters. They immediately release the guys but are still standing there staring at them. Blood starts to trickle down from Jamie’s eyes.

“Rowena,” Dean says.

Jennie also has blood trickling from her bloodshot eyes. 

“End it,” Rowena orders. The girls slowly turn away from the guys and turn toward each other. They begin stabbing and hitting each other and continue until they both are dead. Sam and Dean are shocked at the violent display caused by Rowena’s spell.  
\-------------

Dean was sitting rubbing his knee while Sam approached Rowena. She was calmly looking through the book for the spell that she needed.

“You really thought, after all that, I was going to try to kill you?” she said.

“Yeah, you double-crossed us,” Sam said angrily.

“Triple-cross, actually,” she corrected. “So I ended up on your side, and we defeated the villains, just as I planned.”

“Yeah, not buying that.”

“And that book. You’re either gonna give it to us or we can take it. Either way,” Dean said.

Sam reached for the book. Rowena looked up at Sam with sincerity and fear.

“You know what I’ve seen, what it’s like. Lucifer may be locked away, but he’ll be back. He always comes back, and when he does...I can’t be helpless again. I need the spell.”

Sam takes the book and closes it as Rowena slowly walks away.

\------------

Back at the bunker, Dean is sitting at the kitchen table with his sore knee propped up on the other chair. Diana had fixed him an ice pack and gently laid it on his throbbing knee.

“Thanks, honey,” he said as Sam came to the table, handing him a beer and then sat down across from him. “Can’t believe I fell for a love spell and got clocked by a witch with a hammer.”

“And zombie mom. Those are the details that sell the story,” Sam said.

“Oh, yeah, yeah. Getting beat up by a girl. That’s a story I wanna tell someone,” Dean said looking up at Diana. “You’re in that category too, by the way.”

“I knocked you on your ass. The fight was over before it even began,” she teased and then stroked his cheek softly.

“See, girls beat us up all the time,” Sam said, grinning at Diana.

“And you even gave me boxing gloves to help with that, big guy,” Diana said, teasing Sam now.

“Yeah, and I want a rematch. You know you cheated by using your martial arts training.”

“Just helping you be prepared for anything and everything,” she said.

“Hey, you know that Rowena is not our friend, right?” Dean said, getting back on track.

“Yeah, I know that.”

The Black Grimoire was sitting there on the table and Dean flipped it open to a ripped out page where the string was holding the place.

“Then what’s that?” Dean asked disappointed that Sam had lied to him. “You gave her the page. She got in your head, man.”

“She didn’t get in my head.”

“Look, what happened to Rowena was messed up, okay? But you just let the deadliest witch in the world walk away with a page from this book.”

“Yeah, and if Rowena breaks bad, I will hunt her down myself and put a bullet in her. I will, Dean.”

Dean looks down and then looks up at Diana again. Diana looks sad and then lets out a heavy sigh.

“But if she’s right, and if she does see Lucifer again, then I hope she makes him suffer,” Sam says.

Diana can totally relate to that but she remains silent. She moves toward the fridge to get herself water.

“You gotta get out of this dark place,” Dean says. “You know, whatever’s going on in your head…”

“Dean,” Sam says, throwing his hands up.

“What?”

“You know what? Honestly? I know what Rowena is dealing with. And she’s not the only one who...Feels helpless,” Sam says with a heavy sigh.

“What do you mean?”

“It means, I had a plan, you know. I...Help Jack, bring Mom back. It wasn’t much, but it was something. It kept me from spinning off the rails. And now...Jack is gone, Mom is still in Hell, basically, and I just…”

Diana comes up behind Sam and lays her hand on his shoulder. He turns and smiles at her.

“We’ll figure it out,” Dean says.

“Dean, we don’t have a plan. We don’t know what to do. So how?” Sam says feeling defeated.

“Sam, we’re still looking through the books but it just takes time,” Diana interjected.

“That’s right. I don’t know how either, but we will, we all will,” Dean said, taking another sip from his beer.

“Yeah,” Sam says, giving Diana a forced smile and then looks back at Dean. “Night,” he says and leaves the room quickly.

Diana brings her water and sits down across from Dean.

“I’m worried about him,” she said reaching her hand out to Dean. He takes it and squeezes it.

“Yeah, me too.”

\------------

Far away, in a nice hotel room, Rowena has lit several candles all around the room. She is sitting on the floor inside of a pentagram and reciting a spell from the page. She takes a knife and cuts a small slice vertically down her throat, which glows with a purple light. Rowena is gasping as purple ribbons with warding symbols are surrounding her body and blood is trickling from her eyes. One by one, they all begin to break and the blood suddenly disappears. The candles are magically blown out and her eyes glow blue.

Note: Impetus bestiarum means “attack dog spell” according to Rowena.


	27. Chapter 27

Castiel staggered away from the Asylum where he had been held as a prisoner. The wound from Lucifer’s attack was bleeding and he felt lightheaded. He passed out shortly thereafter.

The next morning two boys came walking by. They stopped and looked at him thinking he was dead. One boy had a long stick and he poked Castiel in the chest. Cas opened his eyes suddenly and the boys screamed and ran away. Cas slowly got to his feet. 

\-------------

In Monroe City, Missouri, a woman is rollerblading along the sidewalk. She is not that steady as if she is still learning how to use her rollerblades. Several people stare at her and others quickly get out of her way as she approaches. A young man exits a bakery on the corner carrying a beautiful three-tier wedding cake. The woman loses her balance and the man without hesitation frees his hands of the cake in order to catch the woman. The cake falls to the sidewalk ruined as he catches her in his arms. They stare into each other’s eyes as if love, at first sight, has occurred. Nearby, a cupid angel smiles satisfyingly at his work.

“Nice job. Another happy beginning,” Lucifer says as he grabs the man by his shoulder. The cupid turns to look at Lucifer. “Right, Cupid?”

Lucifer takes the man behind the bakery and slices open his throat and sucks out some of his grace. 

“That’s very good,” he says as he pats the man’s head. He then grabs the man by his shirt. “But I need seconds. Where can I find more grace?”

The man stammers and Lucifer punches him, as the weakened man groans in pain. Lucifer pulls him back up again. 

“Where do I find more angels?”

“I don’t know. There aren’t many of us left.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Lucifer warns.

“I’m not. Please, Please. No,” the man pleads.

“Okay. Okay, Cupid. Don’t cry,” Lucifer says, letting go of the man and placing his hands on his shoulders. “You know, without your grace, you’re only human, so you should be careful.”

Lucifer looks around to see if anyone is nearby. “Accidents can happen,” he says, and then thrusts his fist through the man’s chest. Lucifer withdraws his hand and Cupid falls to the ground dead. “Like that. Sorry.”

\------------

“Let me get this straight. You were kidnapped weeks ago, locked up. Cas, I just talked to you on the phone,” Dean was saying, as he is sitting on the edge of one of the tables. Cas is seated in a chair, rubbing his head. 

“No, no. Asmodeus had my phone. You’ve been talking to him,” Castiel explained.

“What did he want with you?” Sam asked standing by listening.

“Well, he mostly wanted Lucifer. I just...I just happened to be in proximity.”

Diana came rushing back into the room with a glass of water for Castiel but pulled up short when she heard that name.

“Lucifer? No, no, no, he-” Sam questioned, not wanting to believe it.

Diana slowly walked toward Cas and handed him his water.

Cas took the glass and smiled up at her. “Thank you.”

“No, no, no. We slammed his ass back in the Apocalypse World. How did” Dean said.

“Kevin Tran,” Cas said.

“Kevin Tran?” Dean asked in disbelief.

“The Apocalypse World version, yes. He managed to open a rift using Lucifer’s grace,” Cas explained.

Dean put his hand over his face and massaged his temples at this news.

“They have an angel tablet?” Sam asked.

“Yes. And the Archangel Michael. Again, the Apocalypse World version.”

Dean pulled his hand away and looked at Cas again and then across at Diana. She was listening intently but she looked scared.

“He wants to use the spell to invade and conquer our world. That’s why I met with Lucifer.”

Sam and Dean look shocked and a little fearful themselves now at this revelation.

“So you met...Cas, I specifically told you not to do anything stupid,” Dean said.

“Well, he was weak, and given the context of our imminent annihilation, it didn’t seem stupid,” Cas said defensively. “Lucifer wanted to help fight Michael.”

“Oh, yeah. Right. Lucifer wanted to help. Sure,” Sam said, scoffing at the idea.

“If he were lying, I’d have known it,” Cas said, feeling like Sam doubted him now as much as Dean did. “He was...He was scared. But Asmodeus showed up before we could finish our conversation. And when we finally managed to escape, Lucifer did try to kill me.”

“Oh, Cas,” Diana exclaimed, touching his arm.

“Well, so much for helping,” Dean said sarcastically.

“Did he say anything about our mom?” Sam asked.

“She’s alive. That’s all I know. I’m sorry,” Cas said.

Sam, Dean, and Diana collectively breathed a sigh of relief but knew that that was weeks ago. The situation could have changed but they still had hope now.

\------------

Lucifer was walking the streets of the town. He feels cold and a little lightheaded. He didn’t like all of these new feelings happening inside his vessel. The jolt of angel grace had given him a boost but he needed more. 

“Nothing but human. Not a wing-flapper in sight,” he said looking around. He noticed a man staring at him. “What? What are you gawking at? You never have seen the Prince of Darkness before, pal? Turn around. Come on, man.”

The man moved on and Lucifer rubbed his arms as he was still cold. He looked into a store window where nice, warm coats were displayed. He then looked across the street where a couple was sitting at a table and a waitress was bringing them their lunch - two plates with cheeseburgers and french fries. Lucifer’s stomach growled and he looked down at it as his hand touched it.

“What? Am I hungry? Ugh,” he says and then sees the sign of how much it costs. “Seriously?” 

He notices a man sitting on a bench begging for money. 

“Spare some change, man?” the guy asks. A man tosses some change into his box. “Thank you.”

\-----------

“It was a simple task. All these fools had to do was keep Lucifer on ice until I returned from an important errand,” Asmodeus said, seated on his throne back inside the Asylum.

“Frankly, I’m surprised you left,” Arthur Ketch remarked, standing nearby almost at attention as if waiting for instructions.

“I believe I said it was an important errand,” Asmodeus shot back and then paused briefly. “My initial thought was to take Lucifer prisoner. But that’s proven to be, uh…”

“Monumentally stupid?”

Asmodeus levels his eyes on Ketch and then rises from his throne and approaches him, getting within inches of his face. Ketch just stares back at him showing no sign of fear.

“Indeed. So, take two. I want you to kill him.”

“Kill the Devil?”

“Oh, he’s runnin’ on empty. Nice angel blade to the heart and he’ll go down,” Asmodeus says with confidence. “Probably,” he says and then turns away. “Do it fast, though, before he fills the tank.”

“And if he does?” Ketch asks.

Asmodeus turns slowly. “Oh. Oh, then I believe we’re all dead.”

\------------

Lucifer is now sitting on the other bench holding out a paper cup as people walk by. The younger man is still there from before. 

“Give me some money,” Lucifer says, thrusting the cup out at people. A man walks past him and gives a dollar to the other guy.

“Thank you, sir,” he says smiling at him.

“Money, or your jacket,” Lucifer says to another passerby. “Money, please. Come on! What’s the matter with you,” Lucifer yells after the man.

The other guy looks over at Lucifer.

“Hey. Just so you know, it’s your vibe,” he tells Lucifer.

“Oh. It’s my vibe?”

“It’s off-putting. People don’t...People don’t take to you.”

“Yeah, well, maybe because this isn’t me, all right? I don’t need money, or food or warmth or dental floss or any of that crap. Being human sucks.”

“Yeah, but what’s the alternative?”

“Don’t even get me started, pal. Can I have that, please?”

“Well, closing time,” the young man says. He picks up his box and counts his donations. He looks over at Lucifer and grins. “You hungry?”

Lucifer nods and then follows the man with a crippled leg. He uses his crutches and they walk toward an Italian restaurant but the man keeps walking past. 

“Hey, hey, hey. Aren’t we going inside the restaurant?” Lucifer asks.

The man stops and turns back to look at Lucifer.

“To eat a little dinner?” Lucifer adds.

“We are. Almost there. Come on,” the man says, motioning his head to the side and smiling. He limps on until he reaches the trash dumpster behind the restaurant. He opens the lid and looks for containers. 

“Oh, come on,” Lucifer groans.

“Corelli’s lasagna kills. Frankly, it’s better the next day.”

“Okay, yeah, why don’t we, uh…Why don’t we take that big pile of cash you got there, go inside the restaurant, and get a dinner that’s botulism free?”

“Oh, no. That money’s going right into the old leg fund.”

“The old leg fund?” Lucifer says, looking at the man’s leg. 

The young man hands him a dented food container and he accepts it.

“Okay, I got news for you. Your leg is shot. No doctor is gonna help you with that, so we might as well just…”

“I’m not blowing my money on doctors. I’m gonna see Sister Jo.”

“Sister Jo?” Lucifer asks.

“She doesn’t come cheap, but she can heal anything.”

“She’s a faith healer.”

“Yeah.”

Lucifer chuckles. “Okay, let you down easy? She’s a fake. They’re all fake, man.”

“No, I’ve seen it. Boils, blindness, birth defects. She touches you, there’s this glow, and you’re cured.”

“Really?” Lucifer asks, wondering if this is an angel posing as a faith healer.

“Yeah.”

\-------------

Diana sat down at the table and continued with her research. She was more determined than ever to find a way to open the rift after hearing what Castiel had said. Dean touched her shoulder and she looked up at him. She gave him a smile and a brief nod. He leaned down and kissed her cheek and then headed for their room. He returned a few minutes later with the demon tablet wrapped in a cloth. He set it down on the map table in the War room. Castiel was standing nearby.

“It’s a long shot at best,” Cas says.

“Yeah, well, most of what we do are long shots. You get used to it,” Dean says. Dean looked across at Cas and his sad expression. “Cas, I’m sorry. All that time you were with Asmodeus, I...We should have known it wasn’t you.”

“Well, he’s a shapeshifter. Besides, I was the one who got myself captured.”

“Yeah, but if Sam and I knew, you know, we would have--”

“Yeah, I know. I know. You would have tried another long shot. I’m fine, Dean.”

“You sure about that?” Dean asked, looking at him with a furrowed brow, raised eyebrows, and pursed lips.

“Right now, all that matters is getting Jack and your mother out of that place. Okay? Look, I promised Kelly that I would protect her son. I intend to keep that promise,” Cas said with determination.

The big metal door opens and Dean and Cas look up to see Donatello Redfield and Sam enter.

“Hey, there he is,” Dean says. “Donny, how you doing?”

“The usual. Bewildered,” Donatello answers.

“Right. Cool,” Dean replies. “So, here’s the plan. We nab Lucifer.”

“If he is as weak as Cas says, then the angel cuffs should work on him,” Sam said coming up to the table.

“Yeah, maybe,” Cas says.

“Well, maybe is all we got. So…” Dean replies. “We grab Satan and we use his grace to open up a door between two universes. Okay? Then we get Mom, we get Jack, and we get out. Slam the door before Michael follows us and destroys our universe. Now it’s gonna be harder than it sounds.”

“And so, the spell to open this rift is in the angel tablet?” Donatello asks.

“Yeah, they are, on Earth 2, except-” Sam began.

“Except we don’t have the angel tablet anymore,” Cas said.

“No, we don’t. But we do have…” Sam said, unwrapping it, “the demon tablet.”

Donatello looks down at it and then picks it up slowly. Ryan had left the Archive room to go to the bathroom and when he returned the demon tablet was gone.

“Hey, Dean. Have you seen-” he said, coming into the war room seeing everyone gathered and a man touching the demon tablet, that he had become very attached to since discovering it.

“Uh, Ryan. I took it. Let me introduce you to Donatello Redfield from Lewis, Oklahoma. Donatello, this is Ryan Morgan. My future father in law,” Dean said.

Ryan stepped forward and held out his hand to Donatello. Donatello took Ryan’s hand and then said, “No! You can’t have it,” and took his hand back quickly. Ryan looked shocked as if his hand had suddenly burned the older man and then looked at Dean.

“He’s a little strange,” Dean explained. “He’s a Prophet, so he should be able to read the tablet. That’s why he’s here.”

“Really? That would be amazing,” Ryan said.

Diana heard the commotion and entered the room now. All the men looked up.

“And there’s my beautiful bride to be now. Diana, come meet Donatello,” Dean said. Diana walked over and stopped in between Dean and her father. “Honey, this is Donatello Redfield.”

“Pleasure to meet you, sir,” she said sticking out her hand, but Donatello hesitated. 

“So, that man is your father?” he asked her, pointing at Ryan.

“Yes.”

“Okay, I’m good. No offense but I’m not shaking your hand,” Donatello said and turned back to focus on the demon tablet. 

Diana looks at her father, who shrugs his shoulders, and then she looks at Dean. He just shakes his head and then twirls one finger in a circular motion toward his brain and rolls his eyes. Donatello picks up the tablet and stares at it intently.

“We thought it might mention the spell as well because it, too, is the word of God,” Castiel says.

“And since you speak God, figured it was right up your alley,” Dean added. “So give it a swing.”

“These glyphs, they’re nearly impenetrable,” Donatello said.

“Not necessarily,” Ryan said. “I’ve been using Kevin’s notes with his key code, and have found some words.”

“And I found a connection between King Solomon and his seal, and Sam found that the Seal of Solomon is mentioned on the tablet,” Diana offered, as Dean put his arm around her proudly.

“Okay, so is there anything that we can get you, to uh, help you,” Sam asked, looking toward Donatello.

“Chicken wings.”

“Excuse me?” Dean asked.

“Chicken wings. Heavy lifting like this requires real brain fuel,” Donatello said, setting the tablet back down on the table. “My analysis of the half-lives of the 33 arsenic isotopes required about, mmm...25 buckets.”

“Wait a minute. Are you Dr. Redfield, professor of Chemistry at the University of Central Oklahoma?” Ryan said excitedly.

“Yes.”

“Oh, wow! I read your article about the arsenic isotopes. It was fascinating. I’m a professor of Religious Studies at North Central University here in Kansas,” he said and thrust his hand out again to shake forgetting the man’s first reaction. Donatello just stared again at his hand and then Ryan slowly pulled his arm back to his side.

“Uh, well, it seems we now have the majority. I’m also a professor of Religious Studies at NCU. We’d be glad to assist you with your research on the tablet, Dr. Redfield,” Diana offered.

Donatello snatched the tablet back and hugged it close to his chest. “Mine. I’m the Prophet. Not him,” he said looking at Ryan again.

Everyone just stared at Donatello, but then Cas grunts and reaches up to touch his head as if he’s in pain. 

“Cas, you all right?” Sam asks.

“It’s angel radio. A vessel was found last night, mutilated.”

“Wait. Who’s killing angels?” Donatello asked, looking at Castiel.

\-------------  
Dean and Diana made a quick trip into town to get Donatello his chicken wings. She wanted to know everything about this man. Dean relayed what he knew and how he and Sam met Donatello when Amara was affecting towns with her deadly fog. They realized that he was the next prophet of God, but Amara found him and sucked out his soul. Dean figured that’s why he says and does strange things. She wasn’t comfortable around him and asked if he could be trusted. Dean felt like he was just a nutty professor, but basically harmless. Diana took offense to his comment and they discussed it on the ride back with the food.

\------------

At a small church, a line of people is filing in. A beautiful, redheaded woman collects money from the next person in line and deposits the cash into her little metal box. There is a sign that reads, For the Fallen, Minimum $300.00. The little humped back gray-haired woman is using a walker. The woman places her hands on her shoulders and there is a white glowing light. As she ends her prayer and opens her eyes, the little woman rises to her full height and isn’t slumped over anymore. She dramatically casts her walker to the side and walks away with her hands stretched upward as the onlookers applaud. A young man approaches with a hooded jacket. Half of his face is badly burned and disfigured. He hands her the money and she continues to smile sweetly at the man. She gently removes his hood and says, “Don’t be afraid.” She touches both sides of his face and he closes his eyes as the white light glows. She closes her eyes and says a quick prayer and then releases the man and opens her eyes. The man’s face is made whole again. She smiles and then hands him a mirror. “You’re whole again.” The man looks at himself in the mirror and tears trickle down his new face.

“Thank you,” he says. The crowd again applauds. Lucifer is watching from the back row and grins.

\-----------

Sam, Cas, and Dean are now at the crime scene where Lucifer murdered Cupid. Sam is looking at his tablet.

“Okay, so according to the report, the victim died from trauma. Something blunt was driven through the body. There was also a slit in his neck, which means-” Sam said, as he is looking at the crime scene photos.

“Lucifer fed on this angel’s grace,” Cas interrupted. “Which means he’s trying to restore his power. And if he does..”

“We’re boned,” Dean said. Cas looks at Dean and says, “Epically.”

\---------

Inside the empty church, Sister Jo is counting her money. She hears footsteps approaching from behind and turns her head. “We’re closed. Come back tomorrow,” she says.

“Oh, but I need healin’, Sister Jo,” Lucifer says feebly. “Or should I say “Aniel”.”

She smiles to herself as Lucifer comes closer.

“You’re an angel,” he says.

She turns to look at him now. “Back at ya...Lucifer.” She simply turns back around and continues counting her money. She wasn’t afraid or impressed but indifferent to the archangel standing behind her.

“What? No, “Eek”? No, “Spare me, Dark Master”? No quaking fear?”

She half turns again. “Should I quake?”

“I mean, yeah, most people sort of do. Yeah,” he says, not believing her calmness.

“I’m not most,” she says confidently, turning around fully facing him.

“Right. You’re special because you heal people for money. Not very heavenly, I have to say.”

“We’re not in Heaven. We’re on Earth. You may have noticed, around here, good life ain’t cheap,” she says, grabbing her money box and bringing it over to the small table. “After the fall, all the angels were a mess, desperate for housing. Any vessel would do. And they had no long game. I, on the other hand, took some care. I listened. A woman was praying for her dying husband. So we made a trade. His life for her vessel. She was grateful. I realized humans are so desperate for life, they’d do almost anything, pay almost anything. So...Ka-ching!” she said smiling broadly. “I was a so-so angel but, turns out, I am an excellent businesswoman.”

“Wow. That is very impressive,” Lucifer says and then lets his angel blade slip easily from his sleeve down into his right hand. Sister Jo notices. “As you can see, my high-octane grace is a little bit low. So I came for a recharge, which, unfortunately, doesn’t end well for you,” he said, advancing on her with the blade raised.

He grabs her and pushes her back against the wall, holding the blade up to her neck.

“Not very cost-efficient, running around, killing angels.”

“What?”

“Wouldn’t it make more sense to keep one premium angel on tap? Take a sip now, and a sip later. Not taking all the grace, but giving the angel time to recharge. Then rinse and repeat,” she said smiling seductively at Lucifer. He smiles considering her offer.

“And that angel being…” 

She gives him a quick nod and an intent stare.

“You’d do that?”

“It’s better than having you suck me dry and kill me, isn’t it? This way, I help you, you help me. Still a businesswoman.”

\-------------

Diana tended to her son’s needs while Ryan and Donatello collaborated over the demon tablet. Donatello was still being very protective of the tablet and jealous of Ryan’s interest in it. Donatello would come up with a word or phrase and Ryan would write it down and more research would commence. Diana entered the room carrying a very content and happy Zach. Ryan smiled up at her and his grandson and immediately reached for the boy. Diana handed him over with a smile. Diana saw the paper plates, napkins, and wadded up pieces of paper and went to tidy up.

“Don’t touch that!” Donatello yelled at her.

“I...I was just going to clean up some of this mess. To give you more room,” she said innocently. 

“I have a process. If you disturb it and get me distracted, then I can’t work. In fact, just leave me alone,” he spat back at her.

“Now, wait a minute. Sam brought you into our home to help decipher the tablet because you are the prophet. And I respect that, honestly I do. But I will not be yelled at and dismissed like a child,” she said angrily.

“Honey, uh, I think maybe what Donatello is saying is that he has his own way of doing things and it’s different than you or I would do it. It doesn’t mean that it’s wrong but just...different,” Ryan said defending Donatello.

Diana looks at her dad in disbelief that he is taking a stranger’s side over his own daughter.

“And he probably needs some more chicken wings. He only has a few left in this bucket. Would you be a dear and run to town to get him some more? Wouldn’t you like some more chicken wings, or any other type of food, Donatello?”

“Oh, yes. Yes. More chicken wings would be great,” the odd professor said, looking up briefly at Ryan and then putting his head back down toward the tablet.

Diana stared back at her dad and then said, “Fine. I’ll go get the food. Do you want chicken wings too or something else? Since, my only contribution around here is cook, cleaner, and bottle washer,” she said, turning in a huff.

Ryan got up still holding Zach and came to follow Diana from the room.

“Diana, wait,” he said, following her into the kitchen. “He’s a strange dude. I’ll admit but he’s a Prophet of the Lord. He’s the only one that can read that tablet.”

“I know and I respect that, but he doesn’t have to be so rude and mean. Dean said that Amara sucked out his soul and that’s why he acts like that. He doesn’t know any better and we’re strangers to him. And why does he feel so threatened by you?”

“Beats me. He practically screamed when I shook hands with him and he won’t let me even get near the tablet now. I’ve been studying it for weeks and now I can’t even look at it. How do you think I feel? But I’m willing to just sit and be his TA if it helps him to read every word on that tablet.”

“I’m sorry, Dad. I didn’t think about how it was affecting you. Okay, so if you’ll watch Zach for me while I’m gone, I’ll go get the food. I may get myself something to eat. What do you want?” she said softening and letting her anger release.

“Anything is fine. Whatever you’re having because he is stingy with the chicken wings, just like he is that tablet,” Ryan said.

Diana laughed and so did Ryan. He reached for his wallet and handed Diana some cash.

“Dad, I don’t need-”

“I insist. It’s the least I can do to contribute to this crazy process. But you know something? This has been the most exciting thing that I have ever done. Even more than all the times that I researched while writing my books,” he said with a sincere smile. Zach cooed and reached out toward Diana. Diana touched his hand and kissed his cheek but pulled back not taking her son.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it. I thought that you might. I feel the same way when I’m doing inventory in the storeroom or in the Library.”

Zach fidgeted and cried out for Diana. Ryan bounced him and shifted him to his shoulder.

“Oh, Dad. Let me take him with me. He’ll probably fall asleep in the car,” she said reaching for him.

“And that will make it more difficult on you in getting the food and having to wake him up to go in and get it. He’s just fighting sleep. I’ll get him back down. Now go but drive carefully,” Ryan said.

“I will. Thanks, Dad. I love you,” she said.

“Love you more. And I love you too, Zach man. Manhwa,” he said smooching his cheek and heading back to the Library. Diana smiled and hurried out through the garage.

\-----------

Cas is talking to a woman and showing her Lucifer’s picture, as Sam approaches a man sitting on a bench.

“Excuse me, sir,” he says, pulling out and displaying his fake FBI badge. “Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?”

“Yeah, no, I’m kind of working here, man,” says the young man that had talked to Lucifer the day before.

“I tell you what. I’ll be quick. I promise,” Sam says. “Just tell me have you ever seen this man?” Sam says, holding out his phone with the picture of Lucifer’s vessel displayed.

“Actually, we had a lovely chat. He was curious about this faith healer I’m saving up to see. She’s gonna fix this leg right up,” the man said hopefully. “Sister Jo.”

“And did he, uh, believe in her?” Sam asked, cautiously.

“Not at first, but after I described her skills, he was very supportive.”

\-------------

Dean had joined Cas as he was questioning folks but his phone rang and he excused himself walking away.

“Hi, sweetheart. How’s it going with Donny?”

“Dean, I don’t know how much more I can take. He’s rude, sloppy, yells at me and Dad, leaves his nasty napkins all over the place. I was going to clean up his mess and he snapped at me. Told me I was interfering with his important work.”

“Well, he is a Prophet of God.”

“I know that and I respect his position but he is driving me crazy!” Diana shouted into her phone while driving back from the food pick up.

“Are you outside? You’re gonna wake up Zach shouting like that or Donatello will hear you.”

“No, I’m actually on a food run for more chicken wings. It seems like that’s all I’m good for now is food delivery or cooking and cleaning,” she said, still wanting to vent her frustration.

“Well, I can think of a lot more things that you’re good at,” he said grinning.

“Yeah, and I know exactly what you’re thinking too. Anyway, I’m sorry. I just needed to vent so that I don’t blow up at this crazy man or my dad.”

“What’s Ryan doing?”

“Taking his side, writing down everything he says about the tablet, and then researching it for him like he’s a superfan. Although, Dad has felt pushed to the side.”

“Oh, sorry. We didn’t mean to make him feel like he wasn’t helping.”

“No, he knows that. He said that he has been more excited about doing this than he ever had when he was researching and writing his books. He just feels like all of his work pales now in comparison to Donatello’s ability to read the tablet.”

“Well, it doesn’t. Not to me. I’ll tell him so when we get back.”

“When will that be? Are you having any luck?”

“Not yet, but hopefully we’ll catch a break and talk to the right person. Hey, I need to get back to the guys. Try to remember that we need Donny and if it gets to be too much, maybe you and Zach can go stay at your Dad’s house while he and Ryan stay at the bunker,” Dean said walking back toward Sam and Cas.

“No, I’m not a quitter and I’m not gonna leave my Dad to fend for himself. I’ll just go take a shower or something.”

“Umm. That’s giving me some naughty thoughts and I’m in public,” he said.

“I love how I can get to you even when we’re miles apart,” she chuckled.

“Just wait till I get home.”

“I’m counting every minute. Be careful. Love you.”

“Love you more. Bye,” Dean said, smiling and putting his phone back in his pocket.

Sam saw Dean’s face and chuckled. 

“Diana?”

“Yeah. She’s upset with our houseguest. She was making another chicken wing run and needed to blow off some steam so that she doesn’t strangle the man,” Dean said.

“I got a lead. Just talked to a guy who was with Lucifer yesterday. He told him about Sister Jo. She’s a faith healer but it sounds like she may be an angel in disguise.”

“Where is she now?” Cas asked.

\-----------

Later that night, Lucifer is sucking some of Aniel’s grace from her neck. To anyone watching, it would appear that they were making out. Lucifer stops and steps back and exhales loudly. He fans himself as she heals her cut on her neck.

“Better?” she asks.

He smiles like a teenager who just got his first kiss. “So much better. Wow. That was so much more fun than my last time. I had to kill that guy.”

“When was that?” Aniel asked with a concerned expression.

“Two nights ago,” Lucifer said.

“That was you?”

Lucifer nodded smugly.

“That was all over angel radio.”

“Yeah. Star power, can’t fight it.”

“Did anyone know you were coming here?”

\----------

Dean pulled the Impala to a stop in front of the church. The men get their angel blades in hand as they enter the church. They fling the doors open only to be surprised and shocked to see Arthur Ketch.

Ketch chuckles. “It’s only you.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Dean asks.

“Do we really have to do all this again?” Ketch says. “Last time we were together, I saved your lives and you shot me. Doesn’t that make us even?”

“No, I guess not,” Dean says staring back at him.

“Dean asked you a question. What are you doing here?” Sam said.

“My sources tell me Lucifer is back. He’s weak, and he’s, or was, in this wonderful little slice of Americana. I was going to try and kill him, as were you, I assume.”

“Great. Who are you working for?” Sam asked.

“Isn’t it possible that I’m simply trying to strike a blow for the good of humanity?”

“No. That’s not possible,” Cas says.

“Well, truth be told, taking out Lucifer would be an enormous feather in the cap. My business model is very, um, word of mouth.”

“All right, so if Lucifer isn’t here, where is he?” Sam asked.

“Ah, excellent question. I propose we team up,” Ketch says, stepping nearer to them. “Share intel, cover more ground, hmm? Huzzah!”

Sam, Cas, and Dean just look at each other. Cas steps closer and flips his angel blade away from Ketch. He reaches up and places two fingers against Ketch’s forehead. Ketch falls backward to the floor. Sam and Dean remember when Cas did this to them but this time they smile. Sam and Dean load Ketch into the trunk of the Impala. Dean closes the lid.

“All right. I say we take dick bag here back to the bunker, find out what he knows, and put a bullet in him, burn his bones, and flush his ashes,” Dean says.

“I like that plan,” Cas agrees.

“Check this out,” Sam says, looking at his tablet. He turns it so that Cas and Dean can see. It’s a video of Sister Jo healing a man in a wheelchair.

“That’s Sister Jo? The faith healer?” Dean asks.

“No, that’s not. She’s an angel. Her name is Aniel,” Cas said.

“All right, so say Lucifer drained her and killed her. Where’s her body?” Sam asked.

After another look around the inside of the church and the nearby grounds, Sam, Dean, and Cas left. Sam’s cell phone buzzes and he reaches in his pocket for it. 

“No way,” he says.

“What you got?” Dean asked, glancing over at him.

“So I set an alarm up on my phone. Looks like Sister Jo has just used her credit card,” Sam said.

“Where?” Cas asked leaning forward from the back seat.

\-----------

Sister Jo is staring out the motel window, watching the raindrops hit the pavement of the parking lot. Lucifer approaches and slowly moves her hair away from her neck. He brings the angel blade up to her neck and she pauses his movements.

“You don’t have to rush,” she says as she spins to face him, with her hand over his. “We can do this slowly.” She helps him make a small cut and Lucifer softly caresses her cheek, before leaning in and sucking on her grace. Surprisingly, Jo reaches out both hands around his face and caresses him back as if they were passionately kissing. He leans back and then softly closes the cut with his thumb as they stare into each other’s eyes. He waits for about a minute and then makes another small cut and then sucks from the other side of her neck. Again she is caressing his neck and running her fingers through his hair. They both collapse back on the bed and exhale as if they had just made love.

“It’s always so strange. That final moment. When I’ve lost just enough grace that I’m almost--” Jo says.

“Human?”

“I feel..” she says, turning to look at him, as he looks at her too. “Emotions. Sensations. Things they must feel.”

“Yeah. I had that experience. I didn’t like it. Hunger. Cold. Loneliness. I don’t know how they keep going.”

“I do. When I’m in that place, I can see how there’d be pain. But there’s also hope. Love, even. Angels can only imagine. Sometimes I envy humans. They can be anything.” Jo shifts up on one arm, looking at Lucifer. “Do you know what my job was? Upstairs? I pushed a button. A soul would come in, I’d push a button, they’d be counted, and I’d wait for the next. “God, it was so--”

“Boring?” Lucifer said, still staring at her.

“Eternal.”

“Mmm.”

“I mean, I had ideas. I saw how Heaven was running, and I knew how to fix it. But no one would listen to me. Not Michael, not Raphael, not Naomi. They would just send me back to push my button.”

“So up there, you’re nobody. Down here, you’re somebody.”

“After the fall, when we lost our wings, I wasn’t devastated. I was liberated. I was finally free. But you must know how that feels,” she said.

“No. No, I always wanted to fit in, please a father I couldn’t please. And now I’m gonna be a father,” he says, exhaling. “Probably screw it up like he did.”

Jo reaches out and touches his chin and turns his head to look at her.

“Lucifer. The great and terrible,” she says stroking his chin softly.

“I don’t know why I said that,” he says, rising up to a seated position with his back to her. “Stupid. I mean, it’s like...Pretty soon, I’m not gonna feel anything, you know,” he says getting up from the bed and then turning back to look at her. “I mean, the more I do this, the stronger I get, the more me I become, Lucifer. Prince of Darkness. King of Lies. I’m back, baby.”

“Then what?” she asks.

“And then. I’m gonna find my son. And the fun really starts.”


	28. Chapter 28

Asmodeus is sitting on his throne reading. A demon opens the door and approaches quickly.

“This better be good news,” Asmodeus says, not looking away from the book.

“It is, my lord. The prophet, we found him.”

Asmodeus looks up at his servant and smiles.

\----------

Donatello made a late-night run out to Freddie’s Chicken Shack because he complained that Diana had gotten the wrong kind. He still ate some of it but he wanted the right kind. Diana just huffed off to her room with her food and her son. She stayed there for the rest of the night. Ryan was tired and he went to bed also without either of them knowing he had left the bunker. As Donatello left the restaurant, he felt someone behind him. He turned quickly to see Castiel standing there.

“Oh. Hey, it’s you,” he said laughing nervously. “I thought I felt a presence.”

“I sensed you as well,” he said approaching the man. “Sam and Dean are still tracking Lucifer, but they asked me to check in on you,” he said walking beside the man.

“Oh. Well, I’m making progress with the demon tablet, but, oh, my goodness, it’s a challenge.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I have determined, though, that there is definitely some kind of spell for, uh...You know, opening a door to that other world,” Donatello told Cas. He took the lid off of his bucket and reached in for a piece of chicken.

“Well, that would be very useful,” Cas said.

“Yes. The ingredients are very, very complicated. I’m just starting to, uh, decipher them.”

“Well, let me know if there’s anything I can do to help.”

“I doubt it since apparently, I’m the only one on the planet who can read the damn thing. Ryan and Diana tried for weeks but they’re not prophets. I am. I just hope there's still time.”

“You mean before Michael comes?” Cas asked.

“Before anything happens to Jack or the boy’s mom. I couldn’t live with myself if they never make it out of that terrible place,” Donatello says sincerely.

“Yes, yes, that would be very tragic,” Cas says speaking with a different voice now. “Forget this,” he says as he reaches out to touch Donatello’s forehead, which places him in a suspended state. Castiel instantly shapeshifts into Asmodeus. “Whatever you find on that tablet, you will report to me. Understand?”

Donatello is snapped out of whatever trance Asmodeus put him under. “Yes,” he responds.

“Good boy. Run along now.”

Donatello walks away slowly.

\---------

The next morning, Dean pulls up across the street from the motel where Jo and Lucifer are staying.

“This is it?” he asked, as all three of them looked that way.

“Yep. Last place Jo, or someone, used her credit card. Checked in last night,” Sam said.

“Do you think Lucifer is with her?” Cas asked.

“Or she’s dead,” Dean replied. “One way to find out.”

They all exit the car, closing their doors. Dean hoists the weapons bag onto his shoulder and walks toward the office.

\---------

Inside the room, Lucifer is lying on the bed, reading from the Bible.

“Would you look at the...Wrong. That’s wrong,” he says. “Does anybody fact-check this stuff?

Jo comes out of the bathroom, brushing her long, red hair. The room phone rings and she goes over to answer it.

“Hello?........My card? Of course, it’s good,” she says.

“Yeah, okay. Uh, you know what? Our system must be screwy,” Sam says. “Do you mind bringing the card back so I can run it again?”

“Okay. Just a minute.”

“Sure. I’ll be here. That’s great. Thank you,” Sam says and then hangs up. “Well, good news. She’s alive.”

Jo exits the room heading for the office. Castiel comes around the corner approaching her.

“Aniel.”

“Castiel,” she says, surprised to see him as well as Sam and Dean who came around the corner next. “What are you doing here?”

“We were gonna ask you the same thing,” Dean said.

“We’re looking for Lucifer. Have you seen him?” Sam asked. “Do you know where he is?”

Jo looks back toward the room nervously.

“Yes. He’s in the room.”

“Has he hurt you?” Cas asked.

“Not yet, but he’s threatened. He wants to drain my grace.”

“So he’s still weak?” Sam asked.

“Very. You have to help me,” she lied.

“We will. But first, you’re gonna help us,” Dean said.

Jo just looked at Dean and then back at Castiel and Sam.

\--------

Lucifer is still lying on the bed reading.

“Dad’s always stealing my best lines, man.”

There were three hard knocks on the door.

“Lord Lucifer?” Jo said. “Could you let me in? Sorry. I forgot my key.”

“Lord Lucifer?” he says thinking that she hadn’t ever called him that, but he liked it. He rolled off the bed and walked to the door and opened it.

Sam and Dean were standing in the doorway.

“Mornin’, sunshine,” Dean said.

Lucifer backed up and said, “What’s up fellas?”

Sam and Dean strode confidently toward him with Jo behind them. Lucifer turned toward the bathroom, but Castiel suddenly appeared.

“Oh, Cas. You’re alive. That’s...that’s awesome,” Lucifer said with a forced grin, turning back to face the boys.

“They made me,” Jo said. “They forced me to tell them how weak you still are,” glancing at Lucifer now.

Lucifer understood her meaning. “Well, great seeing you. It’s been a long time. Uh, nice jacket there, Dean. Your hair, Sam, is magnificent. Is that a leave-in conditioner you have there?” Lucifer quipped.

“We got this. Go,” Sam said, leaning toward Jo. She just looked at him.

“So what are you gonna do now? You gonna...you gonna kill me?” Lucifer asked, looking at Castiel.

“Mmm. Eventually,” said Dean, reaching into his pocket for the handcuffs. Dean approaches Lucifer as Jo thrusts out her hand toward Sam. She knocks him backward and he crashes against the bedside table. Lucifer turns and thrusts his hand out toward Castiel who is flung airborne and crashes upside down on the sink counter. He then grabs Dean’s arm and flings him through the closet door.

“We need to go,” Jo says, approaching Lucifer.

“Okay, just...I just wanna enjoy this for just a minute,” he said, as he clenches both fists. Dean, Cas, and Sam are gasping for air as it feels like Lucifer is choking them. Obviously, he is not as weak as Jo had led them to believe. “That’s good. That’s really good.”

Ketch appears in the doorway and sees the guys on the floor gasping for breath and Lucifer and Jo standing over them. Lucifer turns to Jo, grabbing her shoulders as Ketch throws a demon bomb at them and it explodes. When the blinding light dissipates, they are no longer in the room. Lucifer had teleported himself and Jo out of the room.

Lucifer coughs and leans over to catch his breath.

“Ugh. I’ve got to get in better shape. This is ridiculous,” he says.

\---------

Back in the room, the guys had shielded their eyes from the blast but now they are looking around.

“Wait, wait, wait. Did you just--” Dean begins.

“No. They vanished before it went off,” Ketch said. “But you’re welcome.”

\---------

“All right, so why did you, you know…” Lucifer says, looking at Jo.

“Like I said, I help you, you help me.”

“Right. Cool. Okay. So where on Earth do we go now?” Lucifer says looking around.

\----------

Sam, Dean, and Cas pick themselves up off of the floor.

“Congratulations, you just helped Lucifer escape,” Dean said angrily.

“Put another way, I opted out of my own escape and put myself in harm’s way to save your lives. Again,” Ketch said.

“All right. All right. How did you get out of the trunk?” Sam asked.

“I’m Ketch. I found the demon bomb in your weapons cache and I thought, with Lucifer’s weakened state, it might make a dent.”

“Well, it seems his weakened state may have been greatly exaggerated,” Cas replied.

“Yeah, exactly. And Jo, what’s the deal with her?” Sam said.

“I don’t know. In Heaven, she was nothing. She was a low-level functionary,” said Cas.

Dean had picked up his weapons bag and slung it over his shoulder. 

“Yeah, well, now she’s Satan’s gal pal. That’s awesome,” Dean said.

“Gentlemen, this may once again fall on deaf ears, but I shall have another go. Clearly, Lucifer’s more dangerous than we thought. I propose we pool resources and go after him together.”

“Dude, why would we ever trust you?” Sam said, standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Fine. As proof of my sincerity, I shall come clean. I’m working for Asmodeus,” Ketch reveals. “Happy?”

“Whoa. What?” Dean says in shock as Sam still glares at Ketch. “How is that supposed to make us feel better?”

“It’s not. It’s supposed to present an opportunity. If I’m working for him, then I can pass the information on to you,” Ketch says.

“Oh, right. And you would do that for us?” Cas asked suspiciously.

“For everyone. I know you think I’m a monster-”

“Because you are,” Dean said, staring daggers into his chest.

“But even I must draw the line somewhere. And letting Lucifer free upon the Earth? Well, as it turns out, that’s my line,” Ketch said. “Not to mention the whole Michael situation. I know you want to kill me. I know you can’t forgive me. But if you think about it, I’m the lesser of...Well, at least three evils.”

Sam and Dean are considering what he’s saying.

“All I ask is that you wait to murder me until after I prove useful. Hmm?”

\----------

Lucifer and Aniel are standing near the sandbox, which is the entrance into Heaven. There are three angels facing off with him.

“I know we’ve had our problems in the past, little family squabbles. Just minor, little disagreements, you know, kids being kids kinda stuff. But right now, you need me,” Lucifer said.

“Kill him,” Duma commanded and the other two angels took steps forward.

Lucifer raised his hands, palms out. “Hold on, hold on. Okay. Number one, it’s true. I am powered down. But you can’t kill me.”

“We can try,” Duma said. “Repeatedly.”

“Okay, look, number two, I happen to know Heaven is in short supply of angels. All right, let’s face it. After Pop took a powder, your only strength, your only defense was in numbers, yeah? And now, with the Prince of Hell basically running...Hell, if the dark side makes a move, y’all are screwed. You need more you. But with Dad gone and everything, I mean, who’s still up for birthin’ angels?”

Duma and the other angels just look at Lucifer.

“Yo. Yo,” Lucifer says, pointing at himself.

“You can’t.”

“He can, Duma,” Aniel spoke up.

“Who are you to speak to me?” Duma said, looking down upon Aniel.

“Okay, she’s with me, and you’re gonna listen to her. Hey, look, I was here when you, when all of you were born. I saw how the old man did it. I can make angels. Okay? And I’ll do it. If-”

“Enough games, Lucifer,” Duma said.

“If for my incredible act of generosity, you name me the undisputed and unquestioned ruler of Heaven,” Lucifer declared.

Duma laughs and looks over at the other angels.

“Yeah? It’s funny,” Lucifer agrees. “Oh, come on. Let’s face it. You don’t wanna run the place. Angels were designed to follow, not lead. Don’t give me the stink eye. It wasn’t my idea. The point is, you need me. And the icing on the cake, guys, how’d you like your wings back?”

Duma is really interested in that last offer as she again looks at the other angels and then back at Lucifer.

\------------

The guys along with Cas arrive back at the bunker. Diana had prepared sandwich sub fixings and various kinds of chips and cookies for them to eat. Donatello paid no attention to it and continued to eat his chicken wings. In fact, two empty buckets of bones were sitting on the table near him. Diana gave them and Donatello an angry look and retreated back into the kitchen to eat. Dean noticed and would talk to her later.

“So, Ketch, can we trust him?” Castiel asked.

“Not even a little,” Dean replied, and then took a bite of his sandwich.

“Yeah, of course not, but...We need him for now,” Sam said, looking across at Donatello and the disgusting chicken bones.

“Right,” Cas said. “And when we don’t.”

“Guess,” Dean said looking at Cas.

“Donatello, you’re doing great. I mean, looks like you made a lot of progress,” Sam said.

“It’s like pulling freaking teeth!” Donatello screamed. The guys all made pained expressions and Ryan came running into the room from the kitchen where he was eating with Diana.

“What the hell was that?” Ryan asked.

“Just Donatello blowing off some steam. It’s fine,” Sam said.

“I’m working my way through the ingredients,” Donatello said calmly now. 

“Right. Okay,” says Sam clearing his throat. “But at least we know the spell we need is in there,” he said pointing to the demon tablet. “And we have a plan.”

Ryan looked at the group and Donatello, who bent his head and peered down at the tablet again. Dean rose up from the table bringing his plate and beer with him and headed to the kitchen along with Ryan. He sat his plate and beer on the table and sat down beside Diana. She merely glanced at him, as she took another bite of her sandwich.

“That man is insane. And he’s the Prophet of God. Or so he tells us any time we get within 2 feet of him or the tablet,” Ryan tells Dean.

“I’m sorry, guys. Really, I am, but he’s the only Prophet alive. Apparently, there is only one at a time,” Dean said, taking a sip from his beer.

“We’ll now that you’re all back, you can babysit him, and go after more of his stupid extra spicy barbeque flavor chicken wings,” Diana said mockingly.

“Damn! You really hate him don’t you?” Dean asked with a sideways look and a crooked grin on his face.

Diana looked at him. “I don’t...I don’t hate him. I just wished he wasn’t so conceited about his position and that he was a little more appreciative of everything that we’ve done so far to help him.”

“I know. But he doesn’t have a soul so he doesn’t really care about being nice. But I appreciate what you’re doing. What both of you are doing,” Dean said looking at Ryan and smiling. “Hopefully, he’ll make a list of the ingredients and we’ll get them and be closer to rescuing Mom and Jack.”

“I hope so. I want to get back to our normal, crazy lives instead of this otherworldly, insane, make you pull your hair out life,” Diana said.

Dean chuckled and then leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Me too, sweetheart.”

\------------

Inside the throne room in Heaven, Lucifer is seated with Aniel leaning against his chair. The other angels including Duma are kneeling at his feet. Lucifer looks confident and smiles.

“Hail to the king, baby,” he says as his eyes glow red.

\-----------

“I missed him by seconds. Rest assured, Lucifer will be found,” Ketch said, reporting to Asmodeus.

Asmodeus pours himself and Ketch a drink and hands the glass to him.

“And killed,” he says. “Before he causes any more problems. Or those idiot Winchesters use him to open up a gate to Michael Land. Another stick-up-his-ass archangel is the last thing I need.”

“Yes, well, Lucifer is getting stronger, and as good as I am, and I am very good, I don’t think even I can beat the Devil at full power.”

“About that. You recall the important errand I had mentioned?” Asmodeus said, turning now toward a cabinet. He set his drink down and opened the hinged door. “Word got back to me that a certain artifact I thought had been lost forever resurfaced. And now it’s mine,” he said holding up a rectangular black case. He holds it out toward Ketch to view. It has a knife inside. “Beautiful isn’t it?”

“Oh, yes.”

Asmodeus picks up the knife, looking at it. 

“The only known weapon capable of destroying an archangel.” 

Asmodeus shifts the blade in his hand and brings it closer to Ketch’s heart. He swallows but doesn’t move, even though he doesn’t trust Asmodeus not to kill him.

“The archangel blade,” Asmodeus says proudly.

He puts it back in the case and returns it to the cabinet.

“You’ll forgive me, but my reading of the lore suggests that the blade is only effective if wielded by an archangel,” Ketch said.

“Oh, really?” Asmodeus said, turning back to face him. “Thanks for the news flash,” he said and then took a drink from his glass.

Asmodeus led Ketch to the prison cells and opened the small window.

“Allow me to make an introduction, Mr. Ketch.”

Asmodeus moved aside and Ketch walked up to the bars and looked inside. There was a badly beaten looking man sitting inside, who now slowly raised his head toward the voices. 

“Meet the Archangel Gabriel.”


	29. Chapter 29

“Tough case,” Dean said.

“Yeah. I really thought that was it for us,” Sam said exhaling loudly.

“Yeah. Well, killin’ vamps make me hungry. Ah, home sweet home.”

Jack was sleeping in his bed in the bunker but awoke hearing Sam and Dean talking.

“Feels good to be back.”

“Yeah, it does.”

“Dean!” Diana exclaimed upon seeing Sam and Dean back from a hunt.

Jack bolted awake at hearing Diana’s excited voice.

“Hey, sweetheart. Miss me?”

“Yes, so much,” she said. “And now, everyone is back home.”

“That’s right. Sam, Mom, you, me, Zach, and the kid. All finally under one roof,” Dean said happily.

Jack smiled when he realized that everyone was home and that Dean included him in the family.

“And you know, honestly, it doesn’t matter where he’s been. I’m just glad Jack’s back,” Sam said.

His smile broadened at Sam’s words now too.

“That’s right, home safe, where he belongs,” Dean added.

Suddenly alarm bells rang and the bunker was illuminated in a red glow. Jack jumped up from his bed and opened the door. Smoke was filling the hallway and he could now hear Sam and Dean screaming his name. 

“Hold on! I’m coming,” Jack yelled back to them.

“Zach!” Diana screamed. “Jack get Zach, please!”

I will, but I need to get you out,” Jack said coming to the kitchen door. He could see the flames under the door. He tried the doorknob but it was locked.

“The door! You gotta open the door!” Dean yelled.

“It’s locked,” Jack yelled back.

“We’re trapped in here,” Sam yelled.

He hears all of them coughing and choking. Jack steps back from the door and stretches out his hand as his eyes glow yellow. His energy hits the door but then bounces back and hits him in the chest, knocking him down.

“Jack! Jack!” Dean yells but then coughs more. 

Jack hears Diana crying and he knows they will all die if he can’t open the door.

“Jack, open the door!” Sam yells.

“I can’t!”

“Jack, you gotta help us,” Sam says and then he coughs.

Jack is now seeing flashes of images and the fire, smoke, and the people he loves voices suddenly stop. Jack is standing as if in a trance with a man’s hand on his temple. 

“Zachariah, these mind games of yours aren’t working,” Michael says as he walks behind Jack. 

“We’re close,” he says, but removes his hand from Jack’s head. “Okay, I...I’ll keep trying.” 

“And you’re sure this half-breed is our ticket to the other side?” Michael asked.

“Yes. And not just a single one-way ticket like the prophet’s spell. This boy, he can open a rift big enough to march an army through,” Zachariah said. “He has so much power. We just have to make him use it.”

“Then make him,” Michael said.

“Yes, Commander,” he said nodding at Michael. He turns back looking at Jack. “If fear won’t break him, I think I know something that will.”

\--------------

With Sam and Dean back at the bunker, Diana’s mood changed. She no longer felt burdened with catering to the whims of a raving lunatic prophet and she concentrated on caring for Zach and cooking meals for everyone else. In fact, she went a little overboard by preparing a surf and turf feast. She cooked ribeye steaks on the grill and then finished them in the oven and then did a crab and shrimp boil with corn on the cob and potatoes with cajun seasoning. She proudly watched as the men dug into the food before she ate as well. Donatello had moved into the Archive room to be alone with the demon tablet. Ryan didn’t like it since he had claimed that space weeks ago, but he went along with whatever the prophet wanted and moved out to the Library to continue helping Diana and Sam with the search. With Sam and Dean home, Diana put them to work putting together Zach’s new crib. He was growing so fast and didn’t fit in his bassinet anymore. Their actions reminded her of when they were putting the lights on the Christmas tree but Ryan helped as well and the crib was assembled within an hour.

Donatello had many pages of notes with symbols and their meanings written down. It was like the tablet was actually speaking to him. He heard voices and his head constantly throbbed. He was lost in concentration when there was a knock on the door.

“Donatello?” Cas said. 

He didn’t answer but he quickly covered up his notes and looked nervous.

“Donatello?” Cas asked again.

“Uh...Come in,” he finally said.

Cas opened the door and entered the room carrying a plate of food. He walked up to the table and looked at the man and then at the many papers and chicken bones littering the table.

“Sam and Dean thought you might want some breakfast,” he said, holding the plate out to him.

“Uh, thanks,” he said, taking the plate and he set it on the edge of the table away from his papers.

“Are you okay?” Cas asked, observing the man carefully.

“Fine. Fine. Just...The tablet. It...it has raw energy. There’s a power here I’ve never seen. Tell the boys thank you for me, and, uh, that I’m making progress,” he said, looking up at Castiel.

Cas turns and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

\-----------

Dean and Diana are sitting at the table eating breakfast. Sam is pouring himself another cup of coffee. Dean finished his eggs and pushed the plate aside and reached for the plate piled high with the crispy bacon.

“Don’t you think you should take it a little easy on the nitrates?” Sam said.

Dean picks up a strip of bacon. “Dude, if bacon’s what kills me, then I win,” he says smiling and then crunches off a piece.

Diana reaches for another strip and he playfully swats her hand away.

“Save some for sandwiches later,” she says, giving Dean a look, before getting up and taking her empty plate to the sink.

Cas comes into the doorway and then comes into the room.

“Cas, hey,” Sam says. “How’s Donatello?”

“Well, he says he’s making progress, but we still need archangel grace. We should be out looking for Lucifer.”

“We are,” Sam replies.

“Look, we got word out to every hunter we know, okay? If they see something Satan-y, they’ll drop a dime,” Dean said.

“And Michael?” Cas asked. “If he succeeds in getting to our world first?”

“Cas, look, right now, our best defense is a good offense,” Sam says.

“We give Donatello everything he needs to open that gate, then we stealth in, we get Mom, we get Jack. Boom, family reunion,” Dean said, looking at Diana, who was standing at the counter listening. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

“From your mouth to God’s ears,” she said.

\-------------

Jack opened his eyes and he was standing near a lake.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Castiel said, coming up behind him.

“Castiel,” Jack said, turning to look at the man he considered as his father.

“I wanted you to see the natural world before...before it was spoiled. Humans have good intentions, but they never truly appreciated the gift they were given. Left to their own devices, humans, they would destroy everything.”

“Why?”

“You’ve been so sheltered. Let me show you,” Cas said moving closer to Jack and placing his hands on either side of Jack’s face, touching his fingertips to his temples. Images of nuclear blasts, wars, and pollution filled Jack’s mind. “Humans. They take and they take, and they just can’t help themselves.” Cas removes his hands from Jack. “So you...You have to help them. Jack, you have the power to save us all. And I can guide you. I can teach you some miraculous things.”

“What about Sam and Dean?” Jack asked.

“Well, if only they would have accepted you, instead of teaching you to fear your powers.”

Jack turns away thinking Sam didn’t do that. He tried to help him with his powers. Help him learn to control them. 

“My powers?”

“Because they feared them. Now if you’ll just do as I say,” Cas said in a harsh voice.

“No, that’s not true,” Jack said, looking up at Cas. “I remember. I was with Sam and Dean the last time I used my powers. We got separated, and I was in the other world.”

Cas looks uncomfortable.

“You’re not Castiel. None of this is real,” Jack says.

Castiel laughs and smiles strangely back at Jack. He sees lightning flashing and the image fades as Zachariah takes his hand away again.

“Well, so much for killing him with kindness,” Michael says, stepping in front of Zachariah. Jack looks up at Michael.

“You? Michael?” he says.

Michael pushes against Jack’s chest and slams him backward. Jack’s body flies through the air and slams hard against the wall and slumps to the floor. 

“My lord,” Zachariah says, but Michael turns and slams his hand against his chest and he is swiftly propelled backward hitting the other wall and falling to the floor.

“We tried it your way,” Michael says, now turning and advancing on Jack who is crying and has curled himself up into a ball in the corner. “Now, we do it my way.” He grabs Jack’s shirt and the boy looks up trembling in fear.

\------------

Donatello runs throughout the hallway shouting “Eureka!” over and over again. He is holding a piece of paper and runs into the Library, right past Dean and Sam, slamming the paper down on the table where Ryan and Diana are sitting.

“Are you stroking out?” Dean asked.

“No. I cracked it,” Donatello shouted excitedly as Zach is heard crying in the background.

Diana gets up and faces Donatello.

“You woke up my son. Thanks a lot,” she says, angrily and then heads toward Zach’s bedroom, giving Dean a look in passing.

“What?” said Cas as he approached the table.

“The spell. I finished the translation.”

“What? No way,” Sam said as he came over to the table along with Dean.

“Here are the ingredients,” Donatello said, as Sam picked up the piece of paper with Dean looking over his shoulder. “Phew. Running is hard,” he said trying to catch his breath.

“All right. What are we looking at?” Dean asked.

“Besides archangel grace,” Cas added.

“Actually, that’s not even in here,” Sam said, looking over at Cas. “Uh, maybe the spell in the angel tablet is different because this oil of Abramelin, Angelica root, we...We have most of this stuff. Oh. Other than the hearts of Gog and Magog?” Sam said, reading from the notes.

“Sorry. What?” Dean asked.

“They’re people, kind of, sometimes referred to as brothers, other times lands. Uh, you know how Bibles are. Too many damn translations,” Donatello said.

Ryan looked offended and spoke up. “According to the Bible in First Chronicles, Gog is a descendant of the prophet Joel, and in Ezekiel, he is the chief prince of the tribes of Meshech and Tubal in the land of Magog, who is called upon by God to conquer the land of Israel.”

“Wait, Gog, and Magog. I’d heard rumors, but I didn’t think they were human,” Cas said.

“Oh, yes,” Donatello said, taking back his notes from Sam. “According to the tablet, they were ancient warriors who enslaved the Fertile Crescent, until some priests cast a spell to bind them away in “a place without a place and a time without a time.” Donatello said.

“Okay, so we’re supposed to find these guys and cut out their hearts? How?” Dean said, looking around the table. He noticed Ryan staring questioningly at Donatello.

“The demon tablet has very specific instructions on how to free them. These men are very dangerous.”

“Then I’ll do it,” Castiel said.

“And I’ll go with you,” Dean offered.

“Excellent,” Donatello said. “And Sam and I will stay behind to assemble the other ingredients,” he said, purposely excluding Ryan from the process. “Now, um, where do you keep your virgin lamb’s blood?” he asked looking at Sam.

Sam and Donatello left the room while Dean went to check on Diana and Zach and tell her where he and Cas were going. Dean returned shortly with the weapon’s duffel bag.

“You ready, Cas?” Dean said.

“Dean, wait. I know I’m not a prophet but not everything Donatello said is true. I studied that tablet for weeks using Kevin Tran’s key code. There was no mention of Gog and Magog,” Ryan said. 

“Well, maybe Kevin hadn’t gotten all the way through deciphering everything on the tablet,” Dean said.

“Well, I know definitively that in the book of Revelations, the names Gog and Magog are associated with the evil forces that will join with Lucifer in the final battle. And if they are locked away by some spell, you could be releasing them prematurely and jumpstart Armageddon.”

Dean and Cas look at each other and then back at Ryan.

“Ryan, I know you’ve invested a lot of time studying the tablet but you’re not a prophet. And Cas and I need to go check this out. At least we’ll be more cautious now thanks to your warning,” Dean said sincerely. “Stay here and help Sam with the spell, that is if Donny lets you.”

Ryan watched Dean and Cas ascend the staircase and then hears the big metal door open and then bang shut. He hurries to find Sam and Donatello.

\-----------

Michael drags an unconscious Jack by the back of his jacket. He opens a jail cell door and tosses him roughly inside. He closes and relocks the door and then walks away. The jarring motion awakens the boy and he sits up slowly and opens his eyes. He sees a woman sitting in the corner of the jail cell. 

“Mary?”

“Have we met?” she asks warily.

“Your sons, Sam and Dean. They sent me,” Jack said, crossing his legs and sitting up facing her.

“Are they here?” she says, sitting up straighter and leaning in toward Jack.

“No.”

She slumps back against the wall but breathes a sigh of relief. “Thank God.”

“My name is Jack.”

“Jack? Your mother was Kelly Kline?” Mary asked.

“You knew my mother?”

“I was there when you were born. When she, uh…”

“Died. I know.”

“You should be six months old,” Mary said, staring at the boy.

“I am. Sort of.”

“Jack, how did you get here?”

“I opened a door.”

“To another world? You can do that?”

“I...Sam and Dean...We were coming to save you, but something went wrong, and now it’s just me. And Michael, I...I tried to fight him, but he was in my head. He wants me to use my powers, but I don’t know why.”

Mary smiles and then leans her head back against the wall.

“I do. You said he was in your head? Well, he’s in my head, too. And I saw everything. He’s gonna bring an army to our world and just--”

“He wants me to open the door,” Jack said suddenly. “But I won’t. He can’t make me. I don’t care how much he hurts me.”

Mary chuckles and gives another knowing smile. 

“He’s not gonna hurt you, Jack. He’s gonna hurt me. Why do you think he brought you in here? So that we would meet, so we would talk. And then when he comes back, if you don’t do what he wants, he’s going to kill me.”

\----------

Dean looks over at Cas as they are driving toward the location that Donatello gave them.

“How are you holding up, Cas?”

“I’m fine.”

“No, I just mean with, you know, everything you’ve been through. And I know you really wanna find Lucifer.”

“No, it’s not that. Well, it is that, but it’s also I...Dean, I was dead.”

“Temporarily.”

“And I have to believe that I was brought back for a reason.”

“You were. Okay, Jack brought you back because we needed you back.”

“Right. And how have I repaid him? I promised his mother that I would protect him, but now he’s trapped in that place while Lucifer is here, who’s I mean, he’s getting stronger and more powerful by the day. And if Michael really is coming, maybe I was brought back to help prepare.”

“Prepare for what?”

“War. War is what Michael does.”

“Well, then we do what we do. Whatever it takes.”

\-------------

Sam returns to the Library holding a bowl along with other ingredients for the spell. Ryan was already sitting at the table next to Donatello.

“Okay, how we looking?” Sam asked.

“We still need the Dead Sea brine and the wolfsbane,” Donatello said.

“On it,” Sam said and quickly headed back toward the storage room, where Diana was now helping to locate the items. She had managed to get Zach back to sleep and met Sam in the hallway and he explained what they needed.

“Ryan, are you sure you don’t want to go take a nap? You look really tired?” Donatello said.

“No, I’m fine. I’m actually anxious to see how this spell works, especially after all these weeks of trying to read that tablet. It must feel amazing to be one of God’s Prophets, huh?”

“Oh, yeah. It is. You know I met him. Chuck or God. He wasn’t quite what I thought. Well, actually I was an atheist right before I met him.”

“I can see that,” Ryan said under his breath.

\------------

Dean and Castiel are standing in a vacant field surrounded by trees all around.

“All right, a field in the middle of nowhere, check. What’s next?” Dean asks.

“Well, Donatello said that Gog and Magog can only be killed by a weapon touched by God, so angel blade,” he said, extending one out to Dean. He takes it.

“All right. Let’s rock and roll.”

Cas begins the incantation speaking Enochian as Dean looks on. Castiel finishes speaking but nothing has happened.

“Well, Enochian is kind of tough, according to Diana. Maybe you got a word wrong,” Dean says.

“I don’t get words wrong,” Cas says with annoyance.

Cas and Dean hear thundering footsteps behind them and slowly turn to see two giant men standing there.

“I told you,” Cas said.

Dean takes one look and begins to snicker.

“This is serious,” Cas says, looking over at Dean.

“Yeah, no, I know that, but...They’re wearing loincloths,” he said snickering again.

“Dean.”

The giant men begin to speak to them but it is in a foreign language that Dean can’t understand.

“It’s ancient Canaanite,” Cas explains. “They wanna know if we brought armies.”

“Armies?”

“To fight them.”

The two giants speak again and then they turn to each other. Even though Dean doesn’t understand what they’re saying he can tell that they don’t look happy with each other.

“What now?” he asks Cas, still glancing at Gog and Magog.

“Um...They’re arguing.”

“You could ask ‘em where they got their loincloths,” Dean said chuckling.

“Dean.”

The giants are turned back toward Dean and Cas now and are pointing at them.

“It’s like a furry diaper,” Dean says smiling.

“Dean,” Cas warns again.

One of the men draws a long sword from its sheath and is staring at Dean.

“He just said that he’s gonna--” Cas explains.

“No, I got it,” Dean says quickly, gripping his angel blade.

The man approaches and swipes downward at Dean who steps back avoiding the slashing blow. The other man comes at Castiel with his sword drawn and makes several passing blows as well. Dean blocks another blow and the angel blade clanks against his sword. Dean’s angel blade shatters into several pieces as Dean is still holding the handle.

“Cas, what the hell?” Dean asks angrily and suddenly worries.

Cas has blocked another blow with his arm but shouts out an answer. “He said their blades were forged by a god.”

The man facing Dean kicks him in the chest and Dean falls to the ground grunting. He quickly spins getting back up on his feet.

Cas uses all his strength and pushes his man off of him. As the other man approaches Dean with his sword, Dean grabs his arm with his left hand and shoves his elbow in his chest. Dean then slams his elbow into his face. Dean then spins behind him and smashes the hilt of the broken angel blade down on his neck as the giant grunts in pain. Dean smashes his boot against the back of his right knee and the giant slumps downward allowing Dean to secure him in a headlock. As the other giant swipes at Cas, he slashes across his chest with his angel blade. This only angers him further and he thrusts out his sword toward Cas. Dean still has his man in the headlock but the giant laughs and rises to his full height. He grips Dean’s hand and bends forward tossing Dean off of his shoulders. Dean lands hard on the ground groaning. Dean looks up and rolls over quickly before the giant’s large foot descends toward his face. Dean scrambles back up to his feet and takes a step back but the giant is approaching again growling in anger. The giant lunges at Dean but he scrambles under his arms as the giant does a face plant. He pounds the ground with both hands and the ground shakes. He quickly gets to his feet as does Dean, who has spotted the giant’s sword and quickly picks it up. Cas avoids the sword striking him but not the giant’s fist. The blow lands squarely against his jaw and the force knock him backward where he lands hard, knocking the angel blade from his hand. The giant turns to face Dean, who immediately swipes the sword out, beheading the giant. His dead body falls to the ground with a loud thud. The other giant advances toward Cas with his sword raised but Dean thrusts the sword straight through him. Cas looks up with shock and relief that Dean had killed the giant and saved his life. He withdraws the blade and the giant falls beside Cas dead.

“Forged by God, touched by God, same thing,” Dean says.

“Yeah. Apparently,” Cas says, sitting up. He spins and gets on his knees and uses his angel blade to cut into the giant’s chest to retrieve his heart. When he separates the opening sand and dirt pour out. “Dean, we have a problem. He isn’t human. He appears to be a primitive beast formed of rock and sand.”

“That’s a thing?” Dean asked.

“Yeah. A very old thing,” Cas said, rising to his feet. “I thought they had gone extinct during the flood.”

“So what does this mean for us?”

“It means they don’t have hearts.”

“Which means, Ryan was right. Donatello gave us wrong information, but why?”

\----------------

“When Michael comes back, you...You let him kill me,” Mary tells Jack.

“What?”

Mary comes closer and kneels down in front of Jack. 

“Do not open that door.”

“No,” Jack says and stands up. “No, we’re getting out of here.”

Mary stands up too. “We can’t.”

“Yes, we can. I’m strong. I should be able to save us both, but every time I try to use my powers here, even things I know how to do, it’s all wrong. It’s just my head. It doesn’t stop pounding,” Jack said, reaching his hands up to massage his temples. 

“Your head hurts?” Mary asked.

Jack nodded.

“Mine, too. I...I’ve had migraines ever since they locked me in here. I thought it was from the torture, but maybe...Maybe this place has wardings so strong that humans can feel it.”

“You think that’s why my powers aren’t working?” Jack asked looking up at Mary innocently.

“My headache. I have it everywhere except for right here,” she said, walking over to the wrought iron bar window. Beams of sunlight were shining in on her face as she turned back to Jack. “This is the only place it ever lets up.”

“Because the warding is weaker,” Jack says and he rushes over to the window. Jack places his small hand on the bar and his eyes glow yellow. Mary watches in shock as the bars begin to glow red. Jack is melting the bars away. “It’s working,” Jack says enthusiastically. 

\------------

Sam has assembled the items for the spell and is pouring them one by one into a bowl. Ryan is reading off the ingredients and instructions from Donatello’s notes. Donatello looks around the corner of the archway from the hallway. Diana was still in the bedroom with her son, but Ryan was helping Sam. He needed to get him out of the room.

“Ryan, can you come help me, please?” he yelled.

“Sure,” Ryan said, rising up and laying the paper so that Sam could read it and continue mixing the ingredients.

Donatello retreated into the kitchen and grabbed a cast iron frying pan and waited behind the door. Ryan came in and seemed surprised to see the kitchen empty. He felt searing pain to the back of his head and then collapsed to the floor unconscious. Donatello left the frying pan and knew that he would use something else on Sam. He slowly approached him from behind. Sam’s cell phone was on the table and began to vibrate. He looked at the display and saw that Dean was calling and he quickly rejected the call before Sam heard it. He picked up the glass bottle and quickly put it behind his back as Sam turned slightly toward him.

“Okay, I think that’s everything,” Sam said.

Donatello approaches and knocks Sam hard over the head. Sam grunts and falls to the floor groaning and dazed. Donatello hits Sam on the forehead as his vision fades to black.

\-----------

Michael, Zachariah, and another guard are inside Mary’s empty jail cell. 

“Find him and bring him back to me,” Michael orders.

“And the woman?” Zachariah asks.

“Kill her, in front of the boy. Make her feel it.”

Zachariah and the guard turned to leave.

“Zachariah.”

The man pauses and turns back around.

“Don’t fail me again,” Michael warns.

\------------

Jack and Mary are walking quickly.

“How far until we’re safe?” Jack asked.

“Out here? I’m not sure there is a place. Wait! Shh, shh,” she says and places her arm out protectively in front of Jack and they stop walking.

Up ahead they see an old vehicle and see two male figures moving from behind it. Mary and Jack run and take cover behind an oil drum. The patrolling guards walk past. Jack peeks out and doesn’t see anyone.

“I think they’re gone,” he whispers to Mary.

A gun cocks and two red dots suddenly appear on Mary and Jack’s chest. They look up and see the two guards with their rifles aimed at them. They stand up with their arms raised and their palms outstretched in surrender.

“You angel, demon, or human?” one man asks.

“Human. We’re human,” Mary said quickly.

“Mary Campbell?” the man said through his face covering. “It’s Bobby Singer,” he says now lowering the scarf along with his rifle.

Mary remembers the name of Sam and Dean telling her about him, but she has never met him.

“Bobby. My boys, they told me about you.”

“Your boys?”

“Dean and Sam Winchester.”

“Oh, I remember. The daytrippers, right?”

“You called me Mary Campbell. Do you know me?”

“Well, I knew you. The other you. Well, hell, I thought you were a damn ghost. Turns out you’re just from a whole other world, which is weirder when you think about it. Who’s the kid?”

“I’m Jack,” he says, raising his hand and smiling at the older man.

“Friend of the family,” Mary says quickly.

“Well, that’s good enough for me. You better come with us,” Bobby said walking quickly and they fell in line behind him with the other man bringing up the rear.

\------------

Cas and Dean return to the bunker and come down the stairs.

“Sam,” Dean calls out, concerned that he hadn’t answered his call. “Sammy!”

“Yeah. I’m right here,” Sam says from the Library.

“Tried to get a hold of you,” Dean says, as he sees a chair turned over in the war room.

“Yeah, well, um, I’ve been a little busy, Dean. Sorry.”

Cas and Dean come into the Library and see Sam sitting at the table. He’s holding an ice pack to his swollen and bruised face.

“What happened?” Cas asked.

“Donatello happened. He attacked me.”

“The Muppet professor attacked you? Why?” Dean asked, angrily.

“He took me by surprise. Thankfully, Diana came out and saw it. She went all ninja on his ass,” Sam said, smiling.

“Sam, I got you three Tylenol,” Diana said entering from the infirmary. “Dean, Cas. You’re back!” she said rushing over to them.

“I hear you’re the hero now,” Dean said smiling proudly at her.

She handed Sam the pills and then turned to Dean. 

“Yeah. I couldn’t believe Donatello was over Sam and swinging a glass bottle at his head. I just reacted and my karate skills took over. He’s still alive but in some pain. And I don’t feel guilty about it at all,” she said.

“And I’m glad you were here. But you guys need to see this. Come here,” Sam said, getting up.

They all gather around Sam’s laptop. He has a video feed playing of Donatello in the dungeon.

“Must bear witness to possess the ability of it. Protect it. Yes. Protect the power. The power has been given you to tread upon your enemies!” Donatello yells as he stomps in a circle around the chair in the center of the huge devil’s trap.

“After he attacked me and Diana knocked him out, we locked him in the dungeon. I didn’t wanna hurt him, but he just kept coming at me and trying to bite me when I asked him why he hit me. He just rambled on about protecting the power.”

“And he attacked my Dad too. I found him unconscious in the kitchen with the frying pan lying beside him,” Diana said.

“Is he okay?” Dean asked.

“Bad headache. I’m worried he might have a concussion. Cas, can you heal him, please?”

“Yes, of course,” Cas said and followed Diana out of the room.

“Ryan and I were prepping the spell, and he called out for Ryan’s help. I had no idea that he attacked him and then he hit me. I guess he just snapped.”

“Yeah, I think it’s all a setup,” Dean said.

“What?” Sam asked.

“Ryan tried to warn us before we left. He said he had studied the tablet for weeks using Kevin’s keycode. There was nothing on the tablet mentioning Gog and Magog. Donatello lied to us about them being part of the spell. And they don’t even have hearts,” Dean said, still watching the laptop and Donatello’s crazy antics.

“Wait a second. Then why did he,” Sam said suddenly.

“Because Donatello wanted them to kill us. He wants us dead.”

Cas, Ryan, and Diana all returned to the Library. They showed Ryan the video of Donatello and he said that he had noticed him acting weirder than usual for the last couple of days.

\-------------

Bobby, Mary, Jack, and the other guard arrived back at their base camp later that evening.

“Well, welcome to home sweet home,” Bobby said.

Jack looked around and saw men walking with crutches and others huddled around the fire to keep warm.

“What happened to them?” Jack asked, looking up at Bobby.

“Angels happened,” he replied.

“Angels did this?”

“They’ve done worse. Two days ago, angels dive-bombed a colony in San Antonio. Four hundred people, not a soul left alive. This ain’t a war. This is an extermination.”

“Bobby. Michael, he’ll be looking for us,” Mary said.

“Don’t worry. We got protocols protecting us. Wardings, lookouts in the trees, and a few other tricks up our sleeves,” Bobby said reassuringly. “Besides, Mary Campbell saved my ass more than a few times. It’d be rude not to return the favor,” he said grinning back at her.

\--------------

Donny, what happened, man?” Dean asked the prophet who was now tied down in the chair.  
“I thought we were friends.”

“Friends? I see how you, both of you, look at me. Covetous. Well, God didn’t choose you for this part, Dean. He chose me.”

“Donatello, whatever it is you’re feeling, whatever it is you’re going through, you can fight this,” Sam says.

Donatello laughs. “I don’t want to fight it. I...You’re supposed to be dead,” he says, suddenly changing to a serious expression looking at Dean.

“Sorry about that,” Dean says with his arms crossed against his chest.

“Was it the tablet that did this to you or--,” Sam asked.

“It didn’t do anything to me,” Donatello said chuckling. “I translated the tablet. All of it! I saw the power of God! And it’s all up here. And you wanna take it from me. You all do, but especially that Ryan fellow.”

Cas, Diana, and Ryan were watching the video and Ryan looked shocked at what Donatello said. He looked at Diana and Cas shaking his head.

“Why do you think Ryan wants to take away your abilities? You just met the man. You know nothing about him other than he’s also a professor like you,” Dean said defending his future father-in-law.

“I saw it. I felt it when we shook hands. He wants to be the next prophet.”

“No. That’s not true. Ryan doesn’t want that and neither do we. We just want to help you,” Sam said.

“No. You just brought me here to use me and to get your precious spell back. You’re wasting your time. And if it’s a little magic you wanna be seeing...Suffocetur,” he said spreading his hand out and pointing it toward Dean.

“Donatello, listen, we-” Sam began.

Dean reached out his hand toward his brother as he suddenly gasped for air and couldn't breathe. 

“Dean?”

Dean turns and pats his chest still trying to breathe.

“Dean! Hey, hey! Hey!” Sam says panicked now.

Diana and Cas rushed from the Library down the hall to help.

Donatello was laughing while he watched Sam help Dean out of the room. Sam propped Dean up against the wall in the hall as Cas and Diana approached. Dean was breathing heavily still but the spell was broken once he was out of Donatello’s presence. Diana came and hugged Dean and he took her in his arms as well.

“Are you okay?” she asked, looking up into his eyes.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine now.”

Dean and Diana move toward the kitchen with Diana still holding onto him. Cas looks into the open doorway and sees Donatello just sitting there smiling back at him.

\------------

Back at the camp, Jack is surrounded by all the other children. Jack is telling them about his world and all the things that he has seen and done. Mary smiles at Jack even though she still can’t believe that he is a child instead of a baby. Bobby approaches her and hands her a cup of coffee, as she accepts it with both hands.

“Go easy. I added a nip of whiskey,” he says smiling.

Mary smiles and chuckles as she brings the cup to her lips and sips it slowly.

“I don’t mean to stare. Just...You...You look just like her. Give or take a year or two.”

“What was she like?” Mary asked about her alternate version.

“Mary Campbell was a complicated woman. Brave, but sad. Full of regret.”

Mary looked sad now too.

“Let me guess. She made a bad demon deal?”

“Opposite. She didn’t make one. Lost the love of her life. Never moved on.”

“And Dean and Sam were never born,” she said with heartache. “Bobby, I made that deal. And it...I brought my boys a lot of pain. But...What happened here, in your world? Sam and Dean stopped that war in mine.”

“Then I’d say you made the right choice. Well, I don’t know much, but I do know you done good for your boys. They hadn’t been here five minutes when they were trying to convince me to come back with them to their world.”

Mary smiled at his words and thought about what great men her sons are.

“But you said no.”

“Mary, your world’s got your boys. This place? I’m pretty much all it’s got.”

They hear the children’s laughter and turn to look at them with Jack in the center of it all.

“I’ve never seen the kids take so quickly to an outsider. Has he got some sort of special powers or is he a natural-born leader?” Bobby asked.

“Jack is a Nephilim,” Mary says.

“Excuse me?”

“He’s half-angel, half-”

“I know what it means. What I don’t get is why the hell you would bring one into my camp,” Bobby said angrily. “You know what angels have done to us. I...I trusted you. I want him gone by morning.”

“If he goes, I go with him,” Mary says, staring back at Bobby.

“Well, then that’s your choice.”

“Yeah.”

“Look, Mary, when this all started, when Lucifer and his demon army rose out of hell, we thought the angels were on our side. But, one by one, they turned on us. And he will, too. It’s just a matter of time,” Bobby said and then turned and walked away.

\--------------

Dean drank some water and reassured Diana that he was fine. She kissed his lips and then she went to check on Zach. Sam, Dean, Cas, and Ryan made their way into the Archive Room where Donatello had been working on the spell.

“All right. What else do we know besides all work and no play makes Donatello a homicidal boy?” Dean said heading to the table.

“Maybe….maybe something in the tablet snapped him,” Sam said, picking up one of the pages of notes.

“No, no. Prophets are conduits. Whatever’s in the tablet should just flow through them. I heard of one who was tempted once, but never fully corrupted,” Cas said.

“Well, Kevin translated it, and it was hard on him, sure, but he never went full-on psycho,” Dean said.

“Okay, so what was different about Donatello?” Ryan asked.

“He doesn’t have a soul,” Sam says.

“What?” Cas says surprised at this new information.

“Is that bad?” Dean asked.

“Yes, that’s bad. Theoretically, the human soul would act as a filter, inoculating the prophet against whatever darkness is in the tablet,” Cas explained.

“I studied the tablet for weeks, but never felt any darkness or ill effects from it. Of course, I still have a soul,” Ryan said, looking at Cas.

“All right. So how do we fix him?” Dean asked.

“I don’t think we do,” Cas said.

“Okay. Hold on,” Dean said.

“We were so close,” Sam said with disappointment. “We almost had it.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked looking at Sam.

“Our plan, Dean. The spell, get Mom back. Donatello’s soul is gone. That’s not just something you come back from.”

“You did,” Dean said suddenly.

“Yeah, because you convinced Death to get my soul back from the cage, but Amara ate Donatello’s soul. There’s nothing to get back. It’s gone,” Sam said feeling his frustration rising even more.

“And Donatello’s already corrupted. I...Perhaps the kindest thing to do would be to end his suffering,” Cas said.

“What?” Sam said in disbelief of Cas’s suggestion.

“I don’t like it either. Bit if Donatello’s life ends, then another prophet comes into being and they can finish the translation.”

“So what, you just wanna kill him?” Dean said to Cas.

“No! No killing!” Sam shouted. “We just need the spell.”

“Fine,” Cas said and then walked out of the room.

“Cas,” Dean says.

“What are you doing?” Sam asks.

“What I have to,” Cas responds, still walking away. 

The others look at each other and then quickly follow Cas down the hallway. Cas heads for the dungeon.

“Hey, Cas!” Dean calls out but Cas doesn’t stop or reply.

Cas enters the storage room and closes and deadbolts the door. 

“Cas! Cas!” Sam and Dean both yell out for him and they pound on the door.

“Cas! Come on. Let us in,” Dean yells, still banging on the door.

Diana rushes out of Zach’s room and comes toward them.

“Stop yelling. You’re gonna wake, Zach. What’s going on anyway?” she said in a loud whisper.

“Cas is in there with Donatello. And he was talking about killing him to put him out of his suffering,” Dean said.

“Oh my God!” she exclaimed. Zach awoke and cried out. “Damnit!” she said and rushed back to get Zach. She carried him back out to the Library and far away from the drama that was happening in the storage room.


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning, Mary is strolling through the camp looking for Jack. He had wanted to stay with the children after their campfire sing-a-long and she said it was okay. But now she needed to tell him that they had to leave per Bobby’s request. She spotted him up ahead sitting with an older couple and a little girl. He saw her coming and he smiled and ran to meet her. She smiled at him and then let out a sigh.

“You really like it here,” she said, hanging her head before looking at him again.

“These people, everyone’s so brave,” he said with obvious excitement at this new way of life, even though it was much different than his time spent in the bunker or on the road with the guys.

“But we can’t stay.”

“Why not?”

Mary hesitated and looked around and then back at Jack.

“Because of me?” he asked sadly.

“I’m sorry, Jack. It’s not fair,” she said shaking her head. 

Suddenly alarm sirens went off and they looked around in fear.

“Get to cover!” Bobby shouted as he came running down the path toward them. “We got incoming!” he shouted, approaching them now.

Jack and Mary looked up into the sky and saw a flaming missile headed straight for them. Mary grabbed Jack protectively and dove toward the ground as the fireball landed near them. Dirt and smoke covered them as they both turned to look behind them.

They heard a man yell “Michael!” and Mary’s eyes grew wide with fear.

“Run!” she shouted to Jack and they jumped up quickly.

Several of Michael’s men appeared on the hill and began to chase after them.

\-------------

Castiel is staring at Donatello, who is sitting in a chair with his arms tied securely to the armrests.

“The spell to open the gate, you gave us the wrong ingredients,” Castiel said calmly.

“Duh,” Donatello says sarcastically.

“But you know the right ones.”

“I might. But like I told Sam and Dean, you’re wasting your time.”

Cas considers this and then slowly takes off his trenchcoat and lays it across a small table against the wall.

“Well, I’m not Sam and Dean.”

“What are you gonna do?” Donatello asks with little regard.

“I am going to do something that I promised myself I would never do to a human being without their permission. I’m going to strip the spell from your mind,” he said walking over to the man and positioning himself behind him.

“You can’t,” Donatello stuttered nervously. “I’ve absorbed too much power. You’ll fry us both!”

“I might,” Cas said, placing his left arm on the man’s shoulder. Cas extends his left arm slowly toward his forehead.

“Ardeat intus-” Donatello began but Cas quickly placed his right hand over his mouth, halting whatever spell he was attempting to cast. Donatello continued to mumble and resist against Cas’s hand.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not going to let you or anyone else hurt the people I love. Not again,” Cas said forcefully. He placed two fingers on Donatello’s forehead and a high-pitched ringing noise was heard and Cas’s eyes glowed a glacier blue. Donatello screamed and Sam and Dean looked at each other from the other side of the door.

\-------------

Mary and Jack are now running through the forest as fast as they can. They stop when they see Bobby ahead of them. 

“You, this is your fault,” he says, looking at Jack.

“What?” Mary asks.

“He used his powers. Must have been how they found us.”

“I didn’t...I didn’t mean to,” Jack said suddenly, looking at Mary then back at Bobby.

“Well, ain’t that just gravy,” Bobby says toward Jack.

“What can we do to help?” Mary asks suddenly.

“Here. Take this,” he says handing a gun out to her. She takes it and tucks it into her waistband. “There’s a grain cellar, escape tunnels running underneath. Round up any kids you can find and get them to safety.”

“I’ll come with you,” Jack said to Mary.

“You’ve done enough,” Bobby said with disgust.

“Jack, the angels, we can’t let them find you, so just find someplace and hide. I’ll come looking for you when this is over,” Mary instructed.

“Okay,” he said sadly, watching Mary and Bobby leaving.

\------------

The storage room door unlocks and slowly swings open. Sam and Dean see Castiel standing several feet away and realize that he opened the door using his angel powers. Cas is putting his trenchcoat back on as they see Donatello still tied to the chair but his head is flung back as if unconscious or dead.

“Cas?” Dean says, staring at his friend.

Cas walks slowly toward them.

“Well, I know what we have to do,” he says and then walks between them and out of the room.

Sam and Dean rush in to check on Donatello.

\----------

Zachariah is holding a man up off the ground by his throat choking him. He suddenly breaks the man’s neck and then tosses him aside.

“Find the child. Kill the rest,” he orders the two guards, who quickly fan out in opposite directions.

Jack continues to run until he hears a child screaming. It’s a girl and he wonders if it is his new friend, Amy. Mary sees Amy sitting behind a rock and approaches her. Amy is crying as she had just seen her father strangled and killed from a distance.

“Shh. Shh. I’ve got you,” Mary says softly holding her shoulders.

“Mary Winchester,” Zachariah yells out to her from behind. 

“Run,” Mary tells the little girl and she obeys. Mary stands and gets the gun from under her shirt and slowly turns to face the angel. She cocks the gun but Zachariah knocks it out of her hand. He then punches her in the face and she groans and falls back to the ground. 

“The half-breed. Where is he?”

Mary rises to her feet slowly, wiping away blood from her mouth. She gives the man a smirk and says, “Go to hell.”

“Witty,” he replies.

“Stop!” yells Jack who has run up behind Zachariah.

“Perfect timing. Enjoy the show,” he says to Mary and then turns and takes a step toward Jack.

“I said, Stop,” Jack says as his eyes glow yellow and he stretches out his hand and an energy force shoots straight at Zachariah. Mary is amazed at Jack’s powers as she isn’t affected by the blast but only Zachariah. Jack lifts the man off the ground as he grunts in pain. Bobby runs up beside Mary and stares at the man suspended in air and the energy beams radiating from Jack’s hand out to the angel. As Jack closes his hand, Zachariah screams and he disintegrates into a puff of smoke. Jack’s eyes are still glowing as he looks at Mary. Bobby glances up and sees more fireballs hurtling in their direction.

“More incoming,” he shouts.

Jack looks up and stretches his hand upward and says, “No.”

He concentrates and suddenly the bombs explode overhead as they hit an invisible force field that Jack is causing to protect them all. He lowers his hand and he falls to his knees gasping for breath. Mary rushes to his side hugging him. Jack is drained from using so much of his power to protect the camp. He had never had that much power before and it surprised even him.

Bobby, Mary, and Jack walked back to the camp together in silence. Mary kept her arm around Jack but he never fell or stumbled. In fact, she thought he was somehow getting stronger with each step and he looked like he was taller. 

Bobby turned to face Jack and Mary.

“Well, I don’t know what to say except thank you,” he said to Jack. 

“Jack, what you did was amazing,” Mary said with pride.

“I had to come back. I heard the screaming. Sam and Dean, they wouldn’t run,” he said looking at Mary. “They’d stay and fight. These angels, what they’re doing, they’re not gonna stop,” he said looking back at Bobby. “As long as Michael’s out there, this war will never be over.”

“So what are you saying?” Bobby asked.

“I have to kill him,” Jack said.

\----------

Castiel was pacing back and forth in the war room. Diana had rocked Zach back to sleep and then laid him in his crib in his room. She walked back out with the crib monitor in hand and sat down at the map table. 

“Any news?” she asked.

“Nothing.”

The metal door opened and Sam and Dean walked through the door and closed it softly behind them. They walked down the stairs and approached them.

“Well?” Cas asked.

“Well, guess you could say Donatello is alive,” Sam said slowly.

“You told me not to kill him,” Cas said plainly.

“Yeah, but, Cas, you turned him in...He’s brain dead,” Dean said accusingly toward Cas. Diana looked shocked at the news and glanced at Cas and then back at Dean. “Machines are keeping him breathing. What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing,” Cas said upon hearing the news that his actions had caused.

“Cas,” Sam said.

“His soul was gone. He was corrupted. He was a danger to himself and to you and to all of humanity. Did you know that he was working with Asmodeus?” Cas said.

Sam and Dean looked surprised at this new information, as did Diana. She rose up from the table and stood beside Sam waiting for Cas to continue.

“What? No,” Sam said.

“Not by choice, but he was. Some people just can’t be saved.”

“Yeah, but who gets to make that choice? You?” Dean asked, still angry at Cas’s actions.“What exactly gives you the right?”

“Nothing. I took it,” Cas says stepping closer toward Dean. “And if I hadn’t acted, we would still be sitting around and talking about what to do next. We would be wasting time. And it’s time we don’t have, Dean. I told you. War is coming. War. And I did what soldiers do. Now we needed the spell to open the rift, and I got it. We need four major ingredients. The grace of an archangel, a fruit from the Tree of Life, the Seal of Solomon,” Cas said and they all turned and looked at Diana since she had in fact figured that one out all on her own. “And the blood of a most holy man. We find those things, we can bring everybody home. And together, we can beat Lucifer and Michael. This is the only way we win and this is the only way we survive.”

Sam and Dean exchange looks and Dean looks at Diana, who suddenly appears scared. 

“It’s like you said, Dean. Whatever it takes,” Cas said looking from one to the other of the faces of his friends, who have become more like family.

\----------

Diana made out a grocery list and asked the guys what they wanted for meals for the next week. They suggested a few things even though Diana knew that they could be gone on another adventure anytime and she would end up eating the food alone or with her Dad or freezing it for later. As she shopped, she took her time. The guys were watching Zach and her Dad had left saying he needed to prepare for his classes since the semester was starting and he was anxious to sleep in his own bed again. She added some fresh fruits and vegetables to the cart and rounded the corner. She accidentally banged into a cart that was leaving the aisle.

“Excuse me. I’m so sorry,” she said looking up at the woman.

“Diana?” the woman said before a wide grin broke out on her face.

“Stephanie?” Diana said surprised to see her college roommate and long-time friend. The two women came forward and hugged each other joyously. “What’s it been? “Two years?”

“At least, maybe more? I tried your number when I moved back to the area but it said it was disconnected. And I called your Dad but just got his answering machine over and over. Is he-?”

“Oh, yeah. He’s fine. He was actually staying with me at my new place and he’s got a cell phone now too. Can you believe it? As much as he fussed about them, he finally caved into modern society. He even has a Facebook account now,” Diana said laughing.

“Wow. I’ll have to friend him,” she said laughing as well.

“Don’t be offended if he doesn’t respond. He hasn’t gotten on there in months, but I’ll be sure to tell him to look for it. So what brought you back to town. Are you in Lawrence or Lebanon?”

“Lawrence. My dad passed and my mom was going to have to sell the house and move to a retirement community but I didn’t want that for her,” Stephanie said sadly.

“Oh, Steph! I’m so sorry. I didn’t know,” Diana said apologetically.

“Thanks. And since my marriage to Roger ended I didn’t want to be so far away from my family, so I moved back into my old bedroom. How’s that for a success story?”

“Steph! You are a successful doctor. You can get a job anywhere at any hospital or private practice.”

“I know. I’m at Lawrence Memorial. Been there since June on the surgical team doing my internship. There are some major hotties on staff. I could fix you up. We could double date. It’d be like old times,” Stephanie said enthusiastically.

“No. I’m off the market,” she said holding out her left hand displaying her engagement ring.

“Oh my gosh! That is beautiful and it looks antique.”

“Well not necessarily antique but it belonged to his mother. It was actually her idea for me to have it,” Diana said and suddenly looked sad at the thought of Mary trapped in another world.

“So she left it to her son when she died?” Stephanie asked, noticing Diana’s change in mood.

“Oh, no. She’s alive, but she’s just...out of town right now.”

“Wow. You have a great relationship with your fiance's mother in that she gives up her own engagement ring? That could only happen to you, Diana,” Stephanie said shaking her head but grinning. “So tell me about this man,” she said moving her cart out of the way because an annoyed old man was trying to get past them. They both moved aside where there was more room.

Diana pulled out her phone and selected a photo of her and Dean together from Christmas. 

“His name is Dean,” she said, holding her phone out to her friend. 

“Oh my God. He’s gorgeous! And...you...you’re pregnant in this picture!” she shrieked.

“Stephanie. Be quiet. Yes, I was. I had a baby boy. He was born on Feb. 8th so he’s 8 months old now. His name is Zachary and here’s a recent pic,” Diana said scrolling to another picture on her phone. This was a picture of Sam and Dean holding Zach in between their faces, arguing about who he looked more like. Diana had snapped the pic quickly and then reached out for him before he cried.

“Oh, he’s adorable. Looks like his daddy for sure.”

“I know. Eats like him too. I feel like I am constantly in this store.”

“I’m glad that I stopped in and ran into you. We have to get together soon to catch up further and I want to meet that cutie pie,” Stephanie said.

“I’m sure Zach would like meeting you, too,” Diana said grinning.

“I wasn’t talking about your son. Who’s the other hunk of man?” Stephanie inquired.

Diana laughed at her friend. “You haven’t changed a bit. That’s Sam, Dean’s brother.”

“Is he available?”

“Uh, his girlfriend died a few months ago and he hasn’t totally gotten over it. Besides, he and Dean are always out of town on business and it’s hard to plan anything. That’s why we haven’t gotten married yet.”

“Okay. Well, give me your number,” she said and thrust her phone out at Diana. “Whether the guys are in town or not, I want to know everything that you’ve been up to lately. I still can’t believe you hooked a man and you’re a mom now. Never thought you were the domestic type.”

Diana was typing her cell phone number into Stephanie’s contact list but paused when she said those words. She quickly remembered her place in their friendship. Stephanie was the drop-dead gorgeous blonde, super smart, and with a model’s body. Diana was her roommate and sidekick. Stephanie used her to tag along to the bars or fraternity parties until she had made her hook up and then abandoned her. Diana would walk back to the dorm or call a cab if she had been drinking as well. Diana just smiled back as she handed her friend her phone back. 

“So I’ll call you when I know my work schedule for next week. We can have dinner or maybe just drinks,” Stephanie said.

“I’m still breastfeeding so I’ll pass on the drinks,” she said quickly.

“Gosh. You’re really committed. Twelve months and then eight months more without alcohol. I’d never make it,” she said shaking her head.

“Yeah, well, I guess it comes down to priorities and what’s most important in life,” Diana said, staring back at her. “Well, I need to finish up and get home,” she said wheeling her cart in the other direction now. “Great seeing you, Stephanie.”

“You too, Diana,” Stephanie said watching her walk away. She thought how happy Diana looked when she talked about Dean and their son, Zach. Maybe Diana was the lucky one and had her priorities in order from the start. She quickly selected a couple of bottles of wine and checked out, so she wouldn’t run into her again.

\------------

Thousands of miles away in the Holy Sisters of Malta Monastery, a man waited until the coast was clear. He made his way down the hallway and quietly entered the room at the end of the hall. He used his flashlight to illuminate all of the priceless artifacts that adorned the room until he spotted what he was after. There was a human skull resting on a pillow in the center of a glass case. He approached and stood directly over the case. He smashed the glass with the hilt of his flashlight and then reached in and grabbed the skull. He pulled it out carefully and deposited it into a velvet bag with drawstrings. He spun around and saw a petite nun staring back at him looking angry and disapprovingly. He smashed the skull against the side of her head and she grunted and fell to the floor. 

“So sorry, Mother. Please forgive me,” he said in another language, as he hurriedly left the room.

\------------

Diana returned with the groceries and the guys helped her bring them inside.

“Did you get more beer?” Dean asked.

“Was it on your list?” she quipped back.

“Yes,” he said, looking into a bag before setting it down on the counter.

“Then I got it,” she said. “So did either of you check on Zach while I was gone?” she said, carrying another bag to the counter and setting it down.

“It’s Dean’s turn,” Sam said, taking items out of the bags and putting them away.

“No, it’s not. I checked on him right after you left,” Dean said.

“No, you didn’t. You were on your laptop the whole time,” Sam said.

“Great! The one thing I asked you to do. Am I the only one around here that cares about our son?” she said angrily and left the room in a huff.

“Thanks a lot, Sam!” Dean yelled and rushed after her.

He caught up with her right before she opened Zach’s bedroom door.

“Honey, wait. You know that I love Zach and I know how to take care of him. He was sleeping and I took the monitor with me. Didn’t you see it sitting on the table?” Dean pleaded.

She turned to him and let out a heavy sigh. “I know you do. I’m sorry. I...It’s not you,” she said looking down.

“Then what is it? Is it about what Cas said? That Michael is bringing war to our world?”

“Well, that’s enough to bring on a panic attack that I might not recover from but No. That’s not what’s got me in such a mood. Let me peek in and then we’ll talk,” she said turning the knob and opening the door. 

Zach’s crib was along the wall to the right and Diana peered down at his face. He was sleeping peacefully and she smiled as Dean put his arm around her waist and looked down at his son too. They looked at each other and smiled before quietly retreating from the room.

“So, did somebody cut in front of you in line or take the last bag of Goldfish?” Dean asked, taking her hand and leading her back toward the kitchen. 

Diana chuckled, “No, but that would have been a whole new level of anger for me. No, I ran into my college roommate, Stephanie.”

“Oh, wow! That’s great,” he said smiling back at her.

“It was until she reminded me of how she used to take me for granted. Bring me along with her to parties or the bar and then ditch me once she found the guy she wanted to hook up with for the night. She’s divorced and moved back to Lawrence to help her mom after her dad died recently. Anyway, she wanted to get together for drinks and suggested that she could “fix me up” with one of her doctor friends from work.”

“And what did you say?” Dean asked, suddenly stopping in the hallway, looking at you with raised eyebrows.

“I showed her my ring,” she said holding her hand in front of his face, which he grabbed and then kissed it immediately. “Then she wanted to know about you so I showed her a picture and told her your name. I chose the picture from Christmas and she noticed that I was pregnant, which started a new set of questions. Then I showed her the picture of you and Sam holding Zach up and instead of oohing and aahing over Zach, she’s focused on Sam.”

“Really? Sounds like she’s just horny.”

“Dean. That’s what you pick up on. I mean she is divorced, and she was talking about the doctors being hotties.”

“So is she a nurse?” Dean asked with a sideways grin.

“Stop thinking dirty thoughts about my friend. No, she’s an intern in the Surgical Department at Lawrence Memorial Hospital. After graduation, she went to Boston University School of Medicine and now she’s doing her internship. She’s very smart and beautiful and she always made me feel like I never measured up. She told me I would be a lonely spinster if I studied Religion like my dad.”

“You’re not going to be a spinster. As soon as we get Mom and Jack back, I’m making you my wife. I don’t care if we go to the Justice of the Peace if we have to,” Dean said, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close to his chest.

Diana grinned and then softened in his embrace. Dean lowered his lips and kissed you gently. He pulled back and looked into your eyes.

“Don’t let her make you doubt yourself or what you’ve accomplished. You’re very smart too. You discovered one of the ingredients we need for the spell and you’re not a prophet. And you’re a Professor now and the sexiest momma around. And you can scare the crap out of me with one look,” he said.

Diana laughed at his last comment. 

“Thank you. You always remind me of how you see me, which makes me feel better about myself. Let’s go finish putting the groceries away unless Sam has already done it.”

They head back into the kitchen and see Sam sitting at the table looking at his laptop. As expected Sam had put away all the groceries and the baby monitor was there just as Dean had said. Diana went to the fridge and got water. Dean was behind her and got out the pizza box and a beer and followed her to the table. They sat across from Sam.

“So?” Dean asked.

“What?” Sam replies.

“Find anything? Seal of Solomon?” he says grinning at Diana.

“Well, I’ve been digging through the lore, but so far nothing,” Sam said.

“Great. So, we got Cas in Syria, dodging bullets trying to find fruit from the Tree of Life. We don’t know where Lucifer is, so we can’t get grace from an archangel, and what’s the last ingredient of the spell that we’re never gonna find?” Dean said, placing the box on the table.

“Blood of a most holy man,” Sam said, looking over at Dean and Diana. 

“A most holy man. What...what does that mean?” Dean asked.

“No idea. I’ve been thinking, maybe, the blood of a saint.”

“A saint?”

“Yeah.”

Yeah, that should be easy to get,” Dean said, opening the pizza box and picking up the last piece of pizza.

Diana had scrunched her face up and was looking like she might get sick. “Diana, are you okay?” Sam asked suddenly, which made Dean turn his head to look at her.

“It’s probably all of your talk about blood. She’s kind of squeamish, you know,” Dean said.

“No. Dean, that pizza is almost a week old. And it stinks,” she said, holding her nose.

Dean smiles and then takes a bite of the pizza, chewing with his mouth open.

Sam chuckles and then looks back at his laptop.

“Well, actually, uh, turns out, there’s a huge market for religious relics. Hair of a martyr. Um...Nails from the True Cross,” Sam said.

“Let me see,” Diana said excitedly and Sam spun the device in her direction. “Oh, wow!”

“Okay, one, eww. Two, where is this market?” Dean said.

“Online,” Sam replied as Diana spun his laptop back around.

“Yeah. I heard of a professor at another college paying lots of money to acquire the Dead Sea Scrolls. Turned out they were fakes that someone soaked in saltwater for a week. Religious scholars and folks that are interested in Biblical artifacts will pay anything to get their hands on these items. Usually, they get swindled out of their money,” Diana said.

“Ah. The Internet is not just for porn anymore,” Dean said, taking another bite of his pizza and winked at Diana.

“Anyway, uh, a lot of this is fake obviously, but I...I did find one dealer who seems to be legit. Margaret Astor.”

“I’ve heard of her. She’s made quite a name for herself. She lives in San Francisco,” Diana said.

“It’s worth a shot?” Sam said.

“Yeah, okay. Why not? I don’t think I can take another one of these cold pieces of Papa Giovanni’s,” Dean says, throwing the rest of the piece back into the box and closing the lid.

“It’s a long way. You sure you don’t want me to book two tickets for you to fly to San Fran?” Diana said, sweetly.

“No. You know I hate flying,” Dean said and got up to go pack his bag.

Sam just looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

“Sorry, short stuff. Looks like it might take us a week or two this time because of travel time,” he said, rising and picking up his laptop.

“It’s okay. I thought I’d ask anyway.”

Sam left the room as well.

\-------------

Dean called on the third day to say that they had arrived in San Francisco and would be meeting with Margaret Astor later in the day. Diana told him that she had plans to meet with Stephanie on Saturday night for dinner. She was debating on whether or not to take Zach with her. Dean said to take him along in case she got upset again and that way he could be her excuse to bail. She thought that made sense. They talked a little more and then she told him to be careful and that she loved him. Dean said he would and that he loved her more and then they hung up.

Margaret Astor was seated at a table in a fancy restaurant sipping on her martini with three olives skewered by a toothpick floating inside. Sam and Dean approach her table.

“Miss Astor?” Dean asks.

“Ms. will do,” she says, eyeing them suspiciously.

“Of course. Great. Uh, may we sit?” Sam asks as he hurries over to her left side. 

“Please,” she says.

Dean sits down on her right but she clearly hasn’t given him a second glance as she is focused on Sam.

“So gentlemen, what can I do for you?”

“Okay. We, um...We’re interested in obtaining a very rare religious artifact and...And we’re told that maybe you’d be the person to help us out,” Sam said.

“Really?” she said smiling at Sam.

“Yeah.”

“Who told you that?”

“The Internet,” Dean interjected.

She glances over at him and then turns back toward Sam. 

“So, this is not a personal recommendation.”

“No. Um...Is that a problem?” Sam asked.

“Personal relationships are very important to me,” she said and then walked her fingers across the table and then covered her right hand over Sam’s hand. Dean watched her display and then rolled his eyes. Sam seemed surprised at her obvious interest but decided to play along.

“Well, um...I would personally appreciate any help you could give us,” Sam said as he placed his right hand on top of hers. She brought her thumb on top of his thumb and caressed it back and forth. Dean watched and made a face trying his best not to laugh or throw up.

“What sort of help do you need?” she asked, giving Sam her best coy expression.

“We need, um...The blood of a saint,” Sam said.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Whatever for?” she asked intrigued suddenly.

“Does it matter?” Dean said.

She looked over at Dean and then turned back to Sam.

“I was asking-” she said and paused waiting.

“Sam,” he said.

She smiled and then turned back to Dean and said, “Sam.”

Dean made an exasperated face and then looked at his brother who merely grinned back at him. Margaret stirred her drink and then picked up the toothpick and took an olive off the skewer with her teeth and chewed it.

“So, Sam, what can you tell me?” she asked, focusing her attention on him again.

“Unfortunately, not very much. Just that it’s very, very important to us. To me,” he added.

“Well, of course, it is. Blood of a saint. Very rare, very expensive. It just so happens I might know one person who would have such an item. Do I dare give you the name?” she said.

“Please. I would be very much in your debt,” Sam said giving her a smoldering stare with his sparkling green eyes. She smiled again and Dean just stared at Sam, which he saw out of the corner of his eye.

“Well, that’s lovely. But know, Sam, I like to collect on what’s owed to me,” she said. “His name is Richard Greenstreet. He lives in Seattle. I’ll provide an introduction, but that’s as far as I’ll go.”

“Perfect. Thank you,” Sam said suddenly.

“Don’t thank me yet. Greenstreet has all the trappings of a gentleman, but I would advise caution.”

\-------------

Later in the car, Dean continually teased Sam about his motives behind getting Ms. Astor to cooperate and give up a name. He called him a man whore, a tease, and a gigolo and asked him if he would carry through when she came to collect.

Dean pulled the Impala to a stop in front of Greenstreet’s residence. Sam and Dean opened their doors simultaneously.

“Dude, it’s been hours. You gotta lay off,” Sam said annoyed as he slammed the car door. Dean chuckled as he walked around the front of the car.

“I’m just wanting to know if you and Ms. Astor have any future plans, that’s all,” he said, following Sam up the brick stairs toward the front door.

“Hey, I got the guy’s name, didn’t I?” Sam said.

“Yeah, Romeo, you did,” Dean replied as Sam knocked on the door.

Richard Greenstreet was a portly middle-aged man who came from high society and had a definite sweet tooth. He bit into his powdered jelly-filled doughnut as Sam and Dean looked on.

“Mmm,” the man said as he lowered the doughnut back to the plate and sat it down. “Your names again?”

“This is Sam, I’m Dean Vaughn. We’re from Rhode Island.”

“Rhode Island. My, you are a long way from home. Do you happen to know the Manchin twins out of Newport?” he asked, brushing the powdered sugar from his hands.

“The Manchin twins?” Sam said. “Uh...Well, we don’t know them personally, but obviously, we know of them.”

“Mmm. That’s interesting, because to the best of my knowledge, there are no Manchin twins from Newport,” the man said, looking at them with disgust at them wasting his time.

Dean looked over at Sam and sighed.

“So, who are you really?” Greenstreet asked.

“This is Sam, I’m Dean Winchester. We were told that you might have something that we need.”

“What might that be?”

“The blood of a saint,” Sam said.

“The blood of a saint,” Greenstreet repeated. “Why, yes. I do believe I possess such an item. Cost me a small fortune to obtain.”

“Right. We need some for a worthy cause,” Sam said politely.

“I gave up on worthy causes years ago. And as I said, the blood cost me a fortune. Judging by your Montgomery Ward suits and your cheap ties, I’m guessing you don’t have a small fortune or for that matter, two nickels to rub together.”

Sam and Dean both looked down at their clothing and then glanced at each other during the man’s speech.

“So, I’m quite afraid this has been a waste of your time and more importantly, mine.”

Greenstreet picked his plate back up and again focused his attention on the doughnut. 

“Good day, gentlemen,” he said and took another bite.

Sam and Dean turned and headed for the door.

“Uh...wait,” the man said, still chewing.

The guys paused and then turned back around.

“I suppose we can be of service to one another. Since you had the nerve to come in here under false pretenses, I assume you won’t be above a little bit of chicanery. Hmm?”

Dean looks at Sam questioningly to which he says, “Yes,” immediately.

“We’re listening,” Dean says.

Greenstreet smiles and motions with his finger. “Sit.”

Sam and Dean take a seat in the two chairs on the other side of the desk.

“A short while ago, a valuable item that I covet was removed from its ancestral home in Malta. I believe the thief was working for a man named Santino Scarpatti,” Greenstreet explained.

“Scarpatti, the mob boss?” Dean asked.

“Mmm. You’ve heard of him.”

“I’ve heard enough to know he kills people,” Dean replied.

“Oh, yes, I suppose he does. In any case, here is my proposal. You procure said item for me and I will trade it for the blood.”

“And what kind of item is it that we’re talking about?” Sam asked.

“The skull of St. Peter,” Greenstreet said, raising his delicate teacup to his lips, and taking a sip.

“Okay. We steal the skull from the head of the Seattle mob. In exchange, you’ll give us the blood of…” Dean said gesturing with his hand and waiting.

“St. Ignatius. That’s correct.”

“Yeah, we can do that. No problem,” Dean said. Sam looked over at Dean, knowing it was a problem, but played along. “What else can you tell us?”

“Rumor has it the skull is supposed to be turned over tomorrow night. Unfortunately, I don’t know the name of the thief or where the meet is supposed to take place.”

“That’s not a lot to go on,” said Dean, giving the man a cold stare.

“I have faith,” Greenstreet said, smiling slightly back at the brothers.

As Sam and Dean left Greenstreet’s residence, Sam turned to face Dean.

“So, this is what we’ve come to? Thieves?”

“Hey, you want the blood, right? Well...Besides, the thing was already stolen,” Dean said, walking down the steps.

“Really? That’s your rationale?” Sam said looking over at him.

“Hey, I’m not perfect. And by the way, neither are you. Okay? So what? Now you’re above a little “chicanery”?” Dean said with a smirk.

Sam scoffs and rolls his eyes.

“Look, this isn’t a perfect world we’re trying to save, okay? And if I’m not perfect trying to save it, then so be it. Come on, you with me or not?” Dean asked as he headed toward the Impala.

\------------

Dean gets his coffee from the barista and then heads to a corner table where Sam is on his laptop.

“I got it,” Sam says.

“What?” he says, taking a seat across from him.

“All right, get this, so I hacked into airline records and checked the names of anybody and everybody who traveled from Malta to Seattle in the first three days after the skull was stolen. There were five people. The fifth is a guy named Antonio Miele. What little past I can dig up on him seems checkered.”

“Sounds a little thin, but you wouldn’t happen to know where this Miele guy is right now, would you?” he asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

“As a matter of fact, I do. He checked into the Patricia Hotel right here in downtown Seattle yesterday,” Sam said clicking away on his keyboard.

\------------

Sam and Dean arrived at the Patricia Hotel and strolled through the lobby on the way to the elevator. A tall, thin build man was exiting the elevator and past in between them, slightly bumping Sam’s shoulder. 

“Excuse me,” Sam said. The man merely turned to glance at him and then turned around and walked away without responding. Sam shrugged it off and got on the elevator.

Sam and Dean approached Miele’s room and saw that the door was ajar. Sam pushed the door open and they saw that the room had been ransacked. The TV was on the floor, clothes were scattered around, and a lamp was turned over. They cautiously walked inside and saw a man lying dead on the floor beside the bed. They both squatted down to have a closer look.

“Rest in peace, Antonio Miele,” Dean said. “What the hell happened here?”

Someone cocks a gun behind them.

“Hands up. No sudden moves,” the older man says, as Dean turns his head to look at him.

“Take it easy. Take it easy,” Dean says as he and Sam rise with their hands out.

The mostly bald on top man displayed a police badge.

“Hold on, just a second,” Sam says.

“Move towards the window,” he orders.

“Yeah. Yeah, of course,” Sam says before Dean can protest.

They walk slowly toward the window.

“Now sit down,” he says as he tosses two pairs of handcuffs on the floor at their feet. “Cuff yourself to the radiator.”

They do as instructed but notice the man is now also looking around the room.

“You know there’s a dead body over here,” Dean says.

“I see him,” he says quickly, continuing to look around the room.

“What department are you with?” Sam asked.

“Shut up.”

“Where’s your partner?” Sam asked.

“I work alone and I said shut up.”

“Maybe you should call this in,” Dean said.

The man strode angrily toward Dean. “I said, shut up!” he said holding the gun at Dean’s left temple. He walks back toward the door and then turns. “I’m going to go call this in right now. Don’t you two go anywhere,” he says chuckling and then leaves the room.

“See his badge? It’s like he got it out of a cereal box,” Dean said and then tried to loosen his wrist from the handcuff.

“Yeah. Gun looked real enough though,” Sam replied.

“I don’t think he’s coming back, but he probably is calling it in, so…” Dean said and then looked at Sam who had already pulled a lock pick out of his inside coat pocket and was unlocking his cuff. “Look at you. You’re like a Boy Scout. You’re always prepared.”

“Yeah, you’re like, uh…” Sam said.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t know what you’re like,” Sam said, unlocking Dean’s cuff now.

“Yeah. Thanks!” Dean said and stood up now that his arm was free. Sam followed close behind as they left the room. They exited the elevator and walked back through the lobby. The man that Sam had bumped into was sitting in the lobby reading a newspaper but he watched them leave. As soon as Sam and Dean exited the hotel, a police car pulled up outside. They turned the corner and walked calmly down the alley toward the Impala. 

“All right, so, if the dead guy on the floor up there, Miele, was the original thief, then who killed him?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe Greenstreet got to him before we could,” Sam said. “In that case, he probably has the skull.”

“Well, then who’s the fake cop? Who does he work for?” Dean said.

“Scarpatti?” Sam suggested.

“No, he was still looking for something. Why would Scarpatti whack the guy before he finds the skull?”

“Whack?” Sam asks, giving Dean a sideways glance.

“It’s mob talk,” Dean says casually.

“Mob. That’s colorful.”

“Yeah.”

Dean and Sam turn the corner and see several men standing around the Impala.

“May I help you fellows?” Dean asked.

“Yeah. Mr. Scarpatti wants to see you two,” said one of the men.

“I think we’ll pass,” Dean said confidently.

“Yeah, that, uh, wasn’t a request.”

The men take out their guns and aim them at Sam and Dean.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, okay,” Sam said quickly.

“I’ll drive,” the man said.

“Nah. I don’t think so,” Dean replied.

“Again, not a request.”

“It’s good, Dean,” Sam said as the man opened the rear passenger door. Sam moved slowly toward the car. 

“Come on,” the man said impatiently.

“Yeah. I got it,” Sam said and ducked into the backseat.

Dean walked slowly forward and withdrew the car keys from his coat pocket and placed them in the outstretched hand of the man who did all the talking.

“Nice car,” he said.

“Yeah. Enjoy,” Dean said sarcastically, before getting into the backseat. The Impala’s engine rumbled as they drove away, with the same man from the lobby looking on.


	31. Chapter 31

Scarpatti’s men escort Sam and Dean into the study. Sam walks in and sees Scarpatti sitting behind his desk, softly stroking a white long-haired cat. He clears his throat and then looks over his shoulder at Dean. 

Scarpatti glances up and then gestures with his hand toward the antique couch.

“Sit. Sit,” he says to the brothers.

Sam and Dean do as the man said, although Dean appears to have an attitude. It could be that he is still pissed that someone other than Sam had driven his Baby.

“So, Sam and Dean Winchester. We, uh...We’ve done a little checking, you know,” Scarpatti says getting up from his seat and walking over to stand behind the boys. “And you know officially, you guys both died six years ago,” he said, placing his hands on the back of the couch and peering down at them. Sam nervously fidgets while Dean remains calm.

“Yeah. Well, it’s a funny story. It’s a….It’s” Sam stutters quickly.

“Yeah, look, I don’t care.”

“Right,” Sam says with a small smile.

“You know, my point is that if you were to get whacked now…” the man said pausing.

Sam and Dean quickly looked at each other. Sam had a serious scowl with straight-lined lips while Dean raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

“Relax. If I wanted you dead...You got my point, right?”

“Yeah,” Sam replied.

“Good. So, let’s talk, right? I understand you made a deal with Greenstreet.”

“How do you know that?” Sam asked.

“I keep an eye on my enemies. Now that was your first mistake, working for him,” Scarpatti said, moving from behind the boys to their right side. “Greenstreet. He’s a….a farabutto, you know? A scoundrel. He’s got no reverence for these sacred artifacts,” he said gesturing his hand toward his fireplace mantle, where several religious relics were displayed. “He has no respect. Now, me, you know, my motives are pure.” Scarpatti walked over to the mantle and gazed at his collection before turning back to look at the Winchesters. “I feel it’s my duty, as a good Catholic, to give these beautiful relics a home.”

“Well, technically the relic had a home. And then you had it stolen,” Dean said speaking up and leveling his gaze on the Seattle mob boss. Sam clears his throat loudly.

Scarpatti laughs and then looks over at his men who have been standing quietly but watching Sam and Dean carefully. They join in the laughter now with their boss.

“Now, why would you get involved with a man like Greenstreet?”

“He has something we need,” Sam replies. “And the skull was the price we had to pay for it.”

“It’s a devil’s bargain. All right,” Scarpatti says sighing, moving to sit down in a chair to the right of Dean. “So, I’m gonna tell you what you should know, okay? I made a deal with Miele. I paid half the price of that skull upfront and I agreed to give him the rest on delivery. But now he’s dead. And believe me, I didn’t kill him,” Scarpatti said grinning. “So, the skull is missing. Now, since I paid half of what was owed, I believe that skull rightfully belongs to me.”

“But it was stolen. I don’t know. “Rightfully” belongs to you. Mmm….” Dean says, making a face.

Scarpatti stares at Dean and then chuckles.

“You believe this guy?” he says, turning to look at his men. “You got a set on you, pal. You talk to me like that in this room,” Scarpatti says again chuckling at Dean’s bravado.

“And?” Dean says staring back at Scarpatti without blinking.

“My point is, whatever the case is, you two are now in the middle of this thing, all right? So I’m going to make you a very nice proposition. You find my skull and I will give you a handsome finder’s fee. And then you can buy whatever it is you need to get from Greenstreet. Okay?”

“And what if we say no?” Sam says, duplicating Dean’s manner of speech.

“That would be your second mistake. And believe me, you probably wouldn’t get the third one.”

“Great. Deal,” Dean says.

“Good. Very good.”

“Now, what happens if we can’t find the skull?” Dean asked.

“As they say at NASA, failure is not an option.”

Dean looks over at Sam and they both nod.

\-------------

Sam and Dean return back to the hotel after being dropped off by Scarpatti’s men. The police are still on the scene investigating as they stroll through the lobby.

“All right. Tell me, why are we here again?” Sam asked.

“Gotta start somewhere,” Dean says. “Key to this whole thing is in that room. I can feel it.”

“Oh! You can feel it. Why didn’t you say so?” Sam says sarcastically, following Dean to the elevator.

As they exit the elevator and head toward the hotel room, Dean pulls up short, noticing a police officer posted outside of the room. 

“What?” Sam asked.

“Cop.”

“Great. Any ideas?”

Dean spots the fire alarm on the wall. 

“Stay here,” he tells Sam and then reaches and pulls the fire alarm. Sirens sound immediately and Dean rushes off toward the stairs. Sam peeks around the corner as the cop now is directing people who have come out of their rooms. Down on the first floor, Dean pulls another fire alarm which causes the front desk clerk to leave his post and direct the guests out of the building. Dean watches as more and more people file out. Upstairs, once the cop had left, Sam proceeded quickly to the door. He enters the room and begins to look around. 

“Really, Dean, you can feel it?” he says with a smirk as he isn’t having any luck finding anything.

Sam moves to the desk and pulls out drawers, looking for any clues that may have been left behind by Miele or the killer. He spots a strip of paper with writing on it on the floor and picks it up. Suddenly a man hits him in the head with the telephone. Sam grunts as he falls to the floor unconscious.

\-------------

The man that had hit Sam is the same one from the hotel lobby that had been watching Sam and Dean. He hurries away from the hotel, unaware that the fake cop is now following him.

\-----------

Dean enters the hotel room, ducking under the crime scene tape.

“All right. We’re good to go,” he says until he turns around seeing Sam lying on the floor. Dean rushes over to him. “Sam? Sammy?” he says, going down on one knee and checking for a pulse.

\-----------

The man walks quickly down the alley with the other man trailing close behind him. 

Sam and Dean now exit the hotel. 

“Sure you’re not drowsy? How many fingers am I holding up?” Dean asks, holding out two fingers and his thumb out to the side in front of Sam’s face.

“I’m fine,” Sam says, moving Dean’s hand away.

“Okay. I’m just saying. You’ve taken a lot of shots in the head lately. I mean, I know that Disney princess hair gives you some padding,” Dean said, reaching out touching his hair from behind. Sam moves his head and reaches out to smack Dean’s hand away.

As they walk along the sidewalk they hear a man groaning and rush toward the sound. They discover a man passed out in the alley.

Sam and Dean looked down at the man.

“Yeah, that’s him. Or at least I think that’s the guy,” Sam said.

“All right. Well, if he clocked you, then who clocked him?” Dean said.

The man starts to wake up and Sam and Dean help him up. They go back into the hotel lobby and sit him down while he dabs at his head with a cocktail napkin.

“Where is it?” Dean asks the man while looking through his wallet.

“What?” the man replies.

“The piece of paper you took off me, where is it?” Sam says with attitude.

“I don’t…He took it,” the man says with a definite foreign accent.

“He? He who?” Sam asked.

“The other man. I don’t know. I didn’t see his face.”

“Great. That’s awesome,” Dean says.

“Okay. Let’s start from the beginning. Who are you?” Sam said.

“My name is... Lucca Camilleri,” the man said watching Dean still holding his wallet.

Dean holds up the man’s ID showing Sam. 

“Father Lucca Camilleri,” Dean says, tossing the wallet over to Sam.

“You’re a priest?” Sam asks.

“Si,” he replies.

“Why are you here?” Sam continued.

“I’m searching for something.”

“Let me guess, ‘bout yay big,” Dean said holding out his hands. “Used to be some holy dude’s brain basket?”

“The skull of St. Peter,” he says, looking surprisingly at Dean. “It was stolen from a nunnery in my parish eight days ago. They asked me to get it back.”

“Really?” Sam said.

“Our local police can’t handle something like this and the sisters, they have faith in me.”

“How’s that working out for ‘em?” Dean asked.

“So, what? You just thought you’d, uh, come here and steal it back?” Sam asked.

“No, I was going to buy it. Thieves only understand one thing, money. So I...I brought money.”

Dean looked down at the large suitcase sitting beside his chair. He reached down and picked it up by the handle. He set it on the small table in front of him and opened it.

“All the money that we had,” the priest said sadly.

Dean sees the rolls of money inside and looks over at Sam nodding.

“My village is a small place and Miele, when he vanished after the skull went missing, we all knew what he’d done. So I followed him here.”

Dean closes the suitcase and sets it back down beside the man’s chair.

“And killed him,” Dean said.

“No. Mio dio. No, I would never do that. When I arrived, he was already dead, And I didn’t know what to do.”

“So you hit me?” Sam asked.

“The skull was gone, but when I saw you found something, I...I lost my head, okay? Look, that relic means everything to my congregation. And I understand that sounds strange to you, but imagine you woke up one morning and this thing you loved, this thing you, and your parents and your children saw every week. This thing you prayed to, since you were old enough to form words, it was just gone. What...What would you do?” he said with passion and sincerity.

“Try and get it back,” Sam said, understanding his position.

“And I did. And I failed. And this never should have happened.”

“Yeah, well, the world’s a screwed up place, Padre,” Dean said. “What’re you gonna do about it?”

“Change it,” he said earnestly.

“Yeah. Good luck with that,” Dean said chuckling.

“It’s not about luck, son. It’s about effort. All the time, I hear people saying the world’s not perfect. And they’re right, it’s not, but do you use that as an excuse? Do you use it to excuse your own sins? Your failings? Or your laziness? Do you use it to give a bad man power, because the world’s not perfect? Or do you work? Do you try and improve things in whatever way you can? Guys, the world will never be perfect, but if good men do good things, it can be better. Every day can get better.”

Sam and Dean had listened quietly to what the priest had said. The Father looked back and forth at the guys.

“I...I’m sorry. I know I talk too much. I...I just want to go home.”

“Without the skull?” Dean asked.

“Yes.”

“No,” Sam said.

The priest looked up surprised at Sam’s response.

“What if we get the skull back for you?” Sam said, which got a surprised look from Dean.

“Hmm. Sam. Excuse me. Can I talk to you?” Dean said, rising from his chair. Sam quickly got up and followed Dean a short distance.

“What?”

“What the hell are you doing?” Dean asked, turning around to face Sam.

“We have to find it anyway.”

“Yeah. And give it to Greenstreet, then get our fill-up on Jesus juice.”

“Or, we get the skull back and we arrange a meet and then-”

“What? Double-cross him?”

“Why not?” Sam says.

Dean chuckles and looks away for a minute. Father Lucca glances in their direction but is waiting patiently.

“Okay, look. Look at this,” Sam says, pulling up information about the priest on his phone. He turns it so Dean can see it. “Father Lucca Camilleri, born in Malta. He spent the last two decades of his life doing charity work all over the world. Africa, South America. He...He’s a good guy. And what he said, I believe him.”

“Great. So do I, but Friar Tuck over there, we don’t owe him anything. Besides, he sucker-punched you.”

“And I get why. I mean, if somebody, uh...If somebody stole the Impala, what would you do?” Sam asked.

Dean’s reaction turned to instant anger, maybe even rage. His eyes changed to a darker green and he stared back at Sam.

“Murder. I’d murder ‘em all.”

“Right. My point being, I…I don’t want a dick like Greenstreet or Scarpatti to win. Not this time.”

“There would be torture first. Like a lot of torture. And then, it would end up with death. If I can’t have it, nobody can,” Dean said, still with that grave stare.

“Were you even listening to what I was saying?” Sam asked. “Scarpatti and Greenstreet.

Dean doesn’t answer but still stares straight ahead. Sam waves his hands in front of Dean’s face but he doesn’t even blink. Sam shakes his head and then turns to head back to the Father. Dean moves to follow Sam.

\-------------

Dean, Sam, and Father Lucca are riding in the Impala. 

“All right. It’s a party,” Dean says, feeling better now that he’s behind the wheel of Baby again. “The guy who jumped you, you remember anything about him?” Dean asked, turning his head slightly but then focused back on the road.

“No, I’m sorry,” Father Lucca replied.

“Well, great. What about security cameras?” Dean asked Sam, who was looking on his tablet.

“Nope. There aren’t any,” Sam said with a heavy sigh.

“Great. So we got nothing,” Dean said.

“Wait. We’ve got the number on the paper,” the priest added.

“What?” Dean asked.

“SE-143382-IT99,” he recalled.

“Wow. That’s some memory,” Dean said, impressed. “Okay. Well, what is it? That a combination of coordinates, maybe?”

Sam had quickly keyed it into his tablet, as the Father recited it.

“No, no. It is, uh...It’s a tracking number for a package sent from Valletta, Malta, five days ago.”

“Where is it now?” the Father asked.

\------------

At IEC Intercontinental, the bell on the front counter rings and the customer service representative comes to the front.

“Can I help you?” the man asks.

“You can say that,” as the fake cop hands him the slip of paper with the tracking number on it. The man heads to the back to retrieve his package. 

Sam and Dean are parked in an alley facing the front of the store. The man walks out carrying a medium-sized box.

“There he is. That’s the fake cop,” Sam says.

“Yes, it is,” Dean says, watching the man, getting into a car. As the car drives away, Dean turns on the headlights and puts the car in drive and follows. The man drives throughout the streets of Seattle heading for the warehouse district along the docks. He pulls in between two buildings and stops. Dean pulls up and stops so they have a view of the man but where they can’t be seen by him. Dean turns off the engine and they continue to watch the man.

“Why did he bring the relic here?” Father Lucca asks.

“Don’t know. Don’t care,” Dean said. “All right. Here’s the play. We head in there and we kick fake cop’s real ass.”

“Yeah. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Look at this,” Sam says as he sees another vehicle approaching. Dean turns his head to look as well.

“What the hell?” Dean says as the vehicle pulls up in front of the fake cop’s car. A man gets out of the driver’s side and closes his door and then quickly opens the back door. A woman steps out and looks around. “Oh, look. It’s your girlfriend.”

Sam makes a face at Dean’s comment and then exhales. “So much for simple.”

\-----------

Ms. Astor and the fake cop enter the empty warehouse.

“Everything’s on schedule?” she asked.

“Yes, ma’am,” he replies. “Even with all the complications.”

“Complications are what I pay you for,” she says, walking further into the building as her hired hand follows carrying the box.

“Maybe we should talk about a raise,” he said smiling.

“No, we really shouldn’t,” she said without feeling and definitely wasn’t smiling.

The man’s smile morphed into a frown and he even gave the back of her head an evil stare.

“Mr. Scarpatti, thank you so much for coming,” she said as she reached a long table and stopped. The man set the box down and waited quietly.

“What can I say?” Scarpatti replied. “When somebody’s screwing me, I like to look into their eye.”

“No one’s screwing-” she began.

“Really? If it wasn’t for me, that wouldn’t even be here, all right?” the mob boss said, pointing at the box. “I already made a deal.”

“With a dead man,” she said.

“Well, he wasn’t dead at the time,” Scarpatti said with a wicked grin on his face.

“Times change. Mr. Miele was the competition.”

“Yeah, so...So, you killed him.”

“I cornered the market.”

“So, I...I suppose you don’t plan on honoring his price?” Scarpatti asked.

“Oh,” she chuckled and smiled confidently.

“So, what if I say no?”

“If you won’t pay, he will,” she said with a sideways nod of her head.

“Who’s he?” Scarpatti inquired.

Mr. Greenstreet chuckled as he strolled into view and stood on the other side of the table between Scarpatti and Astor.

“You know the deal’s crap when we start drawing flies,” Scarpatti said, watching Greenstreet.

“If that’s what you think, there is the door,” Greenstreet replied, as his men accompanied him and stood behind him.

“Yeah, fat chance,” Scarpatti said.

“Now then, shall we begin?” Astor said, smiling gleefully at the prospect of making a small fortune for herself.

Her man cut the tape on the box and opened it. He reached in and withdrew a black velvet bag and set it on the table. He carefully pushed the velvet bag down to reveal a human skull. He stepped back behind Ms. Astor. Greenstreet and Scarpatti stared at the relic with desire and longing to possess it.

\------------

Father Lucca had moved to sit in the front passenger seat after talking briefly with Sam and giving him the suitcase of money. Sam and Dean knew this was the meeting to auction off the skull to the highest bidder. Even though they knew that there was no way they had more money than Scarpatti and Greenstreet, it was their only plan. Dean called Diana even though he was risking waking her up.

“Dean? Are you okay?” she said anxiously, answering the phone after the first ring.

“Hey, sweetheart. Yeah, I’m fine. Sam too,” he said smiling just from hearing her voice. “Sorry for waking you. I know it’s late.”

“I’m up with Zach. So perfect timing. What’s happening?” she said as she adjusted Zach so she could hold the end of the bottle with one hand and hold her phone to her ear with the other.

“Just needed to hear your voice and to check in with you as promised.”

“Thank you. I was needing to hear your sexy voice, too.”

“Careful what you say. I’ve got a man of the cloth in the car with me.”

“What? Why?” she asked.

“We crossed paths with Father Lucca recently and decided that we would help him. He traveled all the way from Malta to find the skull of St., uh?” Dean stammered and then looked over at the Father.

“Peter,” he said quickly and loud enough for Diana to hear.

“Oh my God! Are you serious?” St. Peter’s skull?” she said excitedly.

“Ow, baby! Don’t scream in my ear. Calm down.”

“I’m sorry. Wow! I wished you would have taken me up on my offer now. We could have all flown out to San Francisco. Made it a family vacation,” she said smiling down at Zach.

“No, you know how I feel about flying. And besides, we’re not in San Fran anymore. Had to go to Seattle. Even met someone famous.”

“Who? Howard Schultz in one of his Starbucks?” she quipped.

“No. Santino Scarpatti.”

“Who’s that?” she asked.

“Head of the Seattle mob. He’s not as scary as I thought he’d be. I think he likes me,” Dean said chuckling.

“Oh my God. Dean, what have you and Sam gotten yourselves into this time?”

“Scarpatti, Greenstreet, and Father Lucca here all want the skull. Obviously, it rightfully belongs to Father Lucca and his parish in Malta, so that’s why we’re helping him. But it’s not gonna be easy and it’s definitely gonna be dangerous. So, would you do me and Sam a favor?” 

“You want me to pray for you, right?” she said smiling.

“Please. It’ll make me feel better,” he said turning away from the Father and looking straight ahead.

“I already pray for you guys when you’re away but this sounds like I’ll need to put in an extra special request. I’ll do it while I’m rocking Zach back to sleep.”

“Thanks, honey. I’ll call you tomorrow with an update.”

“I love you. Be careful,” Diana said.

“I love you more. Good night,” Dean said and ended the call. He put his phone back in his pocket and looked over at Father Lucca.

“You’re worried.”

“You’re not?” Dean asked.

“God will see us through.”

“Yeah, he really won’t,” Dean replied back.

“Then why did you ask your wife-,” Father Lucca said.

“Diana is my fiance but we’re planning a wedding soon. She has this faith in God and just believes that He’ll take care of us. For the most part, He’s answered her prayers, so I keep asking her to do her thing.”

“You’re not a believer?”

“Oh, I believe. Hell, I know. God, he doesn’t give a damn about you or me or anyone else. So, if you’re expecting some sort of a ...A miracle to happen, well,” Dean chuckles. “Good luck.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that God would reach down and protect us. Of course, that’s not going to happen, but I believe that all good things are God’s things. And what your brother’s doing, it’s a good thing.”

“Yeah. Or a stupid thing.”

“Or both. Many times they can be the same.”

“Yeah, I got it. I got it. Just take it easy,” Sam’s voice says over his phone that he has in his inside coat pocket. He had called Dean and kept an open line so that Dean would know exactly when to come to his aid if needed.

All the occupants of the warehouse turn in response to hearing Sam’s voice and the approaching footsteps as Ms. Astor’s other security guard escort Sam into the room.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Take it easy,” Sam says as he notices the raised guns pointing at him. “I’m not here to fight.”

“Then why are you here?” the fake cop asks him.

“May I?” Sam says, displaying his suitcase, and the man nods. Sam unlocks the suitcase and shows him the rolls of cash. “I’m here to buy.” Sam closes the case again. “So, let’s make a deal.”

“He’s in. Let’s go,” Dean says and he and the Father exit the Impala and head toward the warehouse.


	32. Chapter 32

Sam approaches the table and sets the suitcase of money down.

“Sam. So very, very good to see you again,” Ms. Astor says, smiling at him.

“I’m sorry. I thought you were working for me,” Greenstreet said, giving Sam a serious look.

“And I thought you were working for me,” Scarpatti said.

“Right. Yeah. Turns out, I’m working for me,” Sam said confidently staring the two men down.

“I don’t trust him,” Greenstreet said.

“Oh, I don’t know. I’m quite fond of Sam,” Ms. Astor said, looking from Greenstreet and then focusing her gaze back on Sam. “Besides, money’s money. Hmm?”

She takes out a small notepad and rips out a sheet and hands it to Sam along with a pen. Sam takes the paper and pen. Astor retreats back to her original spot at the end of the table near her hired man.

\------------

Diana clutched Zach close to her breast with his head resting over her shoulder. She rocked back and forth in the chair and prayed desperately for Sam, Dean, and Father Lucca. She didn’t know the man but if they had decided to help him that was good enough for her. Going up against a mob boss and his men in Seattle was a daunting task but if the skull of St. Peter was involved, surely God would choose in favor of one of his priests and the Winchesters. She prayed for their safety and the successful completion of this mission.

\------------

There was a man standing guard outside of the warehouse. 

“Pardon me,” Father Lucca said coming up behind him.

“What the hell are you doing here?” the man said angrily toward him.

“Creating a distraction,” the Father said.

Dean stealthily came up behind the man and grabbed his gun from its holster while he clamped his left hand over his mouth. Dean brought his right arm around the man’s neck and squeezed until the chokehold rendered the man unconscious.

“Creating a distraction?” Dean said, looking at the Father while slowly lowering the man to the ground and releasing his grip.

“Lying is a sin.”

Dean stands back up exhaling and then cocks the guard’s gun.

“Is he okay?” the Father asks, but Dean just nods and moves past him.

\----------

“All right. I’m going to make this simple. I want each of you to think of your price, your very best price, and write it down on a piece of paper. The one with the most zeroes wins. Agreed?” Astor said looking at the three bidders.

“Yeah. Whatever,” Scarpatti remarked.

“What he said,” Sam replied.

Greenstreet merely smiled back at Astor.

\------------

Outside in the alley, two men lay unconscious on the ground.

“All right. That’s all of ‘em,” Dean said.

“What now?” the Father asked.

Dean cocks his gun. “You stay here and stay down, out of sight.”

“I’ll say a prayer.”

Dean looks at him seriously.

“Yeah. You do that,” Dean says and then heads into the warehouse.

\------------

Scarpatti whispers to his man his amount and he writes it down. Astor approaches as the man rips the paper from his pad and hands it to her. She then collects the bid from Greenstreet and then comes around the table to Sam. Sam had been carefully considering his offer, knowing how much the Father had and wondering if he could fudge the numbers to make his offer more competitive. He finally wrote down his offer and then folded the paper and offered it back to Astor. She gave Sam a serious look as she took it from him.

“Good luck,” she said and Sam forced a smile.

She returned to her spot, handing the bids to her assistant. 

“If you would,” she said.

“Sure,” he replied, stepping up to the table. He opened the first bid and looked up at Sam. “From Lurch over here, $634,000.02.” 

Scarpatti laughs at the measly amount. “Two cents,” he scoffs.

Sam remained stoic and stared ahead at Greenstreet.

“From the Boss, three million.”

“Yeah, well, you tried. That’s the most important part,” Greenstreet said to Sam, after seeing his pained expression, or was it to Scarpatti.

“Really?” the mob boss said to Greenstreet.

“And from Fatso over there, nothing,” he said, holding up his paper with a huge zero on it.

“What?” Sam said in shock.

“Nothing?” Scarpatti said, puzzled.

“Is this a joke to you?” Astor said, glaring at Greenstreet.

“Oh, no, I intend to buy the skull. Just not from you. Kill her,” Greenstreet commands her hired man, who reaches for his gun.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Sam says suddenly holding his arms out.

“Hand me the relic and I will pay you a million dollars cash right now,” Greenstreet says.

Everyone stares at each other for a moment. Ms. Astor moves toward Greenstreet.

“Mr. Cromarty has been working for me for years, and I can assure you..” Astor says confidently.

A gunshot rings out striking Astor in the back. She grunts in pain and then falls forward dead. 

“Really should have talked about that raise,” the man said.

Sam runs for cover and Cromarty fires in his direction but misses. He then fires at Scarpatti’s man hitting him in the chest as he falls dead. Scarpatti and his other man duck for cover drawing their guns now. Greenstreet’s assistant pulls his gun now while Greenstreet ducks down and crawls for cover holding his ears. Scarpatti aims back at Cromarty as Sam pops up and shoots at him now. He takes cover but is already planning his next shot. Greenstreet’s man fires several shots in Scarpatti’s direction, but Sam fires a shot at him. Dean enters the building and fires at Greenstreet’s man as well. The man spins and fires shots in Dean’s direction. Father Lucca hears the shots and prays earnestly for Sam and Dean. As the gunfight continues, Dean pops up and fires both guns toward Cromarty and Scarpatti in succession as he advances toward them. Sparks are flying around the room as a hail of bullets bounce off the walls and other metal objects. Cromarty fires striking Scarpatti in the left shoulder and he groans and falls to the floor. Dean rises up and fires at Greenstreet’s man who returns fire. His shot hits Cromarty and he spins falling to the floor. Scarpatti’s man spots Dean and aims for his head. Sam fires, striking him in the right shoulder before he can get a shot off. Cromarty rebounds holding his shoulder but aims and fires at Scarpatti’s man. Father Lucca has slipped inside and grabs Cromarty’s gun and arm from behind. Scarpatti’s man fires, taking out Greenstreet’s man as he cowers in fear unarmed. The Father is wrestling with Cromarty and his gun fires with a misdirected shot bouncing off a support beam. Dean turns to see Cromarty spin toward the Father and he fires a shot into his stomach. 

“No,” Dean screams as the Father falls to the floor. Cromarty now aims at Dean.

“No,” Sam shouts and fires at Cromarty, hitting him in the chest and he collapses dead. “Hey, hey, hey, hey,” Sam says, rushing over and kneeling near the Father. Dean rushes over as well. “You alright?” he asks, touching the Father’s shoulder.

Father Lucca is conscious but looks up at Sam and Dean.

“I think I got shot,” he says slowly.

Dean places his hand on his stomach and carefully pulls up his shirt to reveal a bullet wound and bloodstain.

“Oooh,” Sam responds as the Father winces in pain.

“So, it just grazed you. A few more inches to the left and…” Dean said peering down at the Father.

“It’s a miracle,” the Father says staring up at the guys as a smile breaks out on his face.

Sam and Dean help the Father to his feet and they slowly walk toward Greenstreet, who is still cowering on the floor. 

“Uh...I didn’t know this would happen,” he says, standing up and pointing his finger in the air. “I’ll give you anything you want. Huh?” 

“The blood. Where is it?” Dean says.

“It, uh...Doesn’t exist,” he said, grinning slightly back at him.

“Yeah, but...What?” Sam asked. “Wait a second. You told us--”

“Exactly what you wanted to hear. It was just a bit of--” Greenstreet said.

“Chicanery?” Dean interrupted.

“Exactly,” Greenstreet said, smiling widely at him.

“Well, chicane this,” Dean said and punched him in the face. Greenstreet fell to the floor grunting.

\----------

The Seattle police had arrived on scene and were escorting a handcuffed Greenstreet into the back of a police car. He was protesting his innocence but to no avail. Scarpatti and one of his men were loaded into an ambulance as they were injured. An EMT was attending to the Father’s injury as well.

The next morning, Sam and Dean drove the Father to the airport after he was treated and released from the hospital. 

“You sure you’re gonna be okay?” Sam asked.

“I am. Grazie mille. Thank you for everything,” the Father replied.

“You know it’s just a hunk of bone, right?” Dean said, looking at the skull, which was inside the velvet pouch that the Father was holding tightly.

“I do, but everyone...We all have faith in something, even if it’s just “a hunk of bone”, he says, smiling back at Dean.

“By the way, I was reading about you. Um, what is Apostolic Protonotary Supernumery?” Sam asked.

“What now?” Dean asked with a confused look.

“Ugh. It...it doesn’t mean anything. It’s just a title the Pope gives for good works.”

“The Pope gave that to you? You’ve met the Pope?” Dean asked with wide-eyed amazement.

“Yeah. He called me un uomo santissimo,” the Father replied.

“What does that mean?” Sam asked.

“A most holy man.”  
Sam and Dean can’t believe what they’ve just heard. They glance at each other and then back at the Father.

“What?” the Father asked, seeing their reactions.

“Before you go, we’re gonna need one more thing,” Dean says.

\------------

Diana decided to bring Zachary along with her for dinner with her friend, Stephanie. They were meeting at Barley’s Kitchen and Tap, a local favorite from their college days. Since the fall semester had already started, the restaurant was already crowded with early evening diners but not as crowded as it would be later in the evening when the college kids came to party. Diana wanted to be home long before then because Dean and Sam were on the way home. She texted Stephanie that they were at the restaurant and had put their name on the list. They were looking at a thirty-minute wait. Stephanie replied that she was on her way. Zachary was asleep in his carrier and Diana sat patiently waiting.

“Morgan, party of two,” the hostess announced.

Diana rose and picked up Zach’s carrier. He weighed 20 lbs and she hefted him up with both hands and followed behind the woman. The table wasn’t far and she would be able to see the door when Stephanie arrived. She sat down and set the carrier down on the floor softly so as not to wake him. The waitress approached and handed her a menu.

“My friend is on her way, so I’ll wait until she arrives to order,” Diana said.

“That’s fine. Can I get you something to drink first?” she said, smiling.

“Yes. I’d like an iced tea, please. Can you mix half sweet and half unsweetened?” Diana asked.

“Sure, no problem. Oh, who is this adorable one?” she said looking down at Zach.

“My son, Zachary. He’s 8 months old,” she said smiling. It happened every time she took Zach out in public. People would look at him and ask how old he was and his name. 

“He is so cute. I’ll be right back with your tea,” she said and then left.

Diana looked over the menu and waited for Stephanie to arrive. She arrived within ten minutes and was escorted to the table by the hostess.

“Diana. I’m sorry that I was late. I got a call from the hospital. I hope I’m not called into surgery,” she said with a flourish by removing her coat and placing it on the back of her chair. 

“One of your patients?” you asked, concerned.

“Yes. I assisted with his surgery yesterday but he’s having complications and we may have to go back in again. Oh, sorry. Not appropriate pre-dining conversation. I’m so used to being around my colleagues and we talk shop while eating all the time,” she said as the waitress returned to the table.

“It’s fine,” Diana said.

“I’d like a glass of white Zinfandel blush,” Stephanie said, as the waitress handed her a menu. “Have you already ordered?”

“No. I was waiting for you.”

“I’ll be right back with your drink and take your orders,” she said smiling and then turned and left.

“Do you want to get one of those deep-fried onions like we used to when we came here drinking?”

“No. I’m trying to lose those last 10 lbs from being pregnant. It’s a lot harder than it used to be. I’ve been boxing and running with Sam early in the mornings before my class.”

“Oh, Diana. You look great, but you are preparing for an upcoming wedding. Have you set a date yet?”

“Not yet. We’re waiting until Dean’s mother returns from…, uh, abroad,” Diana said quickly.

“Where is she?” Stephanie asked glancing up from the menu.

“I’m not sure. She had planned a whole European tour. I’ll have to check her schedule when I get home,” Diana said.

“Well, I’m going to carb load, especially if I have to go to work later. Um, let’s see, oooh, shrimp fettuccine alfredo sounds good and will go great with my wine.”

Diana just looked at Stephanie. She probably had never had to watch what she ate. Her busy medical career also helped her to burn any calories that she consumed. Either that or the many men that satisfied her sexually.

“Okay ladies. Are you ready to order?” the waitress asked.

“Yes. Shrimp fettuccine alfredo with a garden salad. Ranch dressing on the side, please,” Stephanie said closing the menu and returning it to the waitress.  
“And for you, ma’am?”

“Grilled chicken salad with honey mustard dressing on the side as well. Thank you.”

“And what about your young man. Do you need me to warm up a bottle or some baby food?” she asked.

“Oh, how sweet of you. Would you mind heating up this jar of autumn squash? Thirty seconds should work fine,” Diana said reaching into the diaper bag and handing it to the waitress.

“I’ll be right back with it after placing your orders,” she said and then left again.

“I didn’t even realize that you had brought him with you,” Stephanie said suddenly.

Diana leaned down and picked Zach up. He was awake but not crying which was unusual. He looked at Diana and then looked across at Stephanie. He then looked all around the restaurant as if trying to figure out where he was.

“Oh my! He’s so cute!” Stephanie said, smiling at Zach.

Zach smiled back at her and giggled. Diana reached over into the diaper bag and got out his toy car and placed it on the table in front of him. Zach reached for it, grasping it in his hand.

“He’s being really good right now. Maybe I can feed him and he’ll be content while we talk and eat our dinner,” Diana said.

“So babies need a lot of time and attention, don’t they?”

“Yes, they do. He’s very curious about everything and his legs are getting stronger. He’s trying to crawl so we have to watch him more closely. But he sleeps through the night now and he’s in his crib in his own room.”

“I’ll bet that helps you and Dean and your sex life.”

“Steph! God! Do you have to be so blunt?”

“What? It’s true isn’t it?” she said grinning.

The waitress returned with Zach’s baby food and another waiter even brought over a high chair for him. 

“Thank you. I really appreciate it,” Diana said, smiling at the waitress.

“No problem. Your food should be out shortly.”

Diana lifted Zach into the high chair and he started to fuss about being restrained. Diana quickly found his spoon and his sippy cup filled with apple juice. She also put his bib around his neck. She scooped a small bit of the squash on his spoon and brought it toward his mouth. He took it smacking his lips and then made gurgling sounds and slapped his hands on the surface of the high chair happily.

“So Steph! Tell me about your work. It sounds exciting but stressful,” Diana said, continuing to feed Zach.

“It is. Stressful, I mean. With surgery, anything could go wrong. And you have this person’s life in your hands. Thankfully, I haven’t had anyone die on the table.”

“But you know it will happen someday. How will you handle that?” she asked, looking at her friend.

“Well, as long as I don’t do something wrong which causes their death, then I’ll be fine.”

“Seriously? That’s your reaction to someone dying. Wow! I take it back, Steph! You’ve definitely changed,” Diana said, wondering how Stephanie had become so cynical.

“What? Med school taught me to disassociate myself personally from the patient. It’s a fine line that you have to walk. You have to have a bedside manner for their care, but the nurses take care of all that sappy comfort and care crap.”

“I know, but there’s a thing called compassion. I hope they taught you how to talk to the family to tell them that their loved one died during surgery.”

“Yeah, of course. You stay professional. Just share the medical facts of the complications that caused the death, give your condolences, and then walk away. Simple. We even role play to practice it.”

“Okay. That’s all nice and controlled but it’s a different situation when that wife or child is crying and wants answers. I hope you can tap into some of that compassion to give to that grieving family member.”

“Diana, you are just too sensitive. I’ll bet you still cry when you watch movies and TV shows, don’t you?”

“As a matter of fact, I do. Being pregnant didn’t help either. I cried all the time when I was pregnant and right after too. And it wasn’t postpartum depression either. Since becoming a mother, I see things in a different way. It’s not about me anymore. It’s all about him and making sure he’s got what he needs, is protected, and safe. That’s what matters to me now,” she said, smiling at Zach as she fed him another spoonful. Zach reached for his sippy cup and brought it to his mouth. 

\----------

Dean is sitting at the map table staring at the small vial of the Father’s blood. Sam comes in and walks over to him. 

“Well, one down, three to go,” Dean says.

“Yeah,” Sam says but he doesn’t look happy. 

“What?” Dean asks as he spins in the chair to face Sam. “Come on. I know that look. What’s on your mind?”

Sam sits down on the concrete steps near the archway leading into the Library.

“I don’t know. Nothing. I mean...you know, you ever feel like we’re doing nothing but playing defense? You know, bouncing from one apocalypse to the next?”

“Well, it’s not exactly our call,” Dean responds.

“I know that. And I...I’m not saying we don’t do good. But...but no matter how many people we save, there will always be more people that need saving. No matter how many monsters we kill-”

Dean brings his arm up to his face, resting it against his chin, contemplating what Sam has said.

“There’s always gonna be another one around the corner,” he says.

“Exactly.”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“You think we could ever change things? I mean, really change things? You know, stop all the monsters, all the bad?”

“That would be nice,” Dean says, wishing for a normal life with Diana and Zach.

“Yeah,” Sam chuckles and then sighs. “So, what are you thinking? You think that’ll work?” referring to the blood of a holy man.

Dean taps the top of the bottle and then looks back at Sam.

“I have faith,” he says and then smiles.


	33. Chapter 33

Sundays were always the same during the fall. The guys slept in until around noon. Then they would rush into the kitchen and make sub sandwiches, nachos, or fix a plate of whatever Diana had prepared for them. They would grab several beers and then rush off to the ”Dean cave” as he liked to call it. He had decided that he needed a place to go and chill out. He told Diana that she was welcome too but she chose to get a jumpstart on her upcoming lesson plans for the week ahead. Sam and Dean had recently helped a guy out by killing a life-sized dinosaur. At first, they thought it was a man in costume but the head wouldn’t come off and he had amazing strength which had to be supernaturally inspired. When Sam tackled the giant plushie, Dean doused it with holy oil and then got out his lighter.

“Okay, move,” Dean shouted to Sam, who quickly released the dinosaur and jumped to his feet. Dean flung the lighter onto the beast and it immediately caught fire. They watched while it thrashed around burning until it finally exploded. White stuffing and the charred dinosaur head were all that remained on the floor. The guys looked at each other in disbelief. The pawn shop owner was so grateful that he offered the boys anything they wanted from the store. Sam said it wasn’t necessary but Dean asked, “Anything?”

He chose a large screen television set and made Sam help him carry it out of the store. He chose one of the larger rooms that the Men of Letters had reserved for storage. He looked through the few items that were inside and moved them to the main storage room or the Archives room. He then bought a foosball table, a jukebox that he loaded with some of his classic vinyl albums, and a double Lay-Z-Boy reclining sofa with drink holders and placed it right in front of the big screen TV. Sam and Dean spent all day there watching football. Diana would hear them cheering or usually cursing at the teams throughout the day. She usually didn’t mind unless her team, the Indianapolis Colts were playing the Dallas Cowboys. Then it was a battle in which she and Dean would make a wager on the outcome. Whichever team won meant that person could make the other do whatever he or she wanted for the next week. Diana liked the room as well and would even watch Hallmark movies while the guys were away.

Diana’s Intro to Religion class was a Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 10:00 - 10:50 am in that same large auditorium where she had taught before. She was glad to know that it was perfectly safe now, thanks to Sam and Dean. 

She woke to her alarm and quickly turned it off. She showered and then dried off, wrapping her robe around her, and made her way to her old bedroom to get dressed. She dressed in a pair of gray dress pants and selected her white button-down blouse, and a burgundy blazer. She combed through her hair and tucked it behind her ears. She decided to wear it up today and laid out the decorative hair clip. She went back to the bathroom and applied her makeup and then dried her hair. She returned and placed the hair clip in her hair and then made her way back to the bedroom she shared with Dean. He wasn’t in bed so she unplugged her laptop and phone from their chargers and made her way to the kitchen.

Dean and Sam were already having breakfast at the table as she entered. 

“I made you a plate, honey,” Dean said, still chewing.

“Thanks, but I’m not that hungry. In fact, my stomach feels a little queasy,” she said getting orange juice from the fridge.

“What?!” Dean said with surprise and worry.

She looked at him and laughed. “Calm down. I’m not pregnant. My monthly visitor arrived yesterday.”

“Diana! Why did you have to share that?” Sam groaned, making a face.

She poured herself a glass of juice and laughed again at the expression on Sam’s face and the one of relief on Dean’s. 

“To make him relax. What’s the big deal, big guy? You do know about female anatomy, right?” she said, popping a piece of bread into the toaster. 

“Of course, but that doesn’t mean I want to hear about it over breakfast,” he said.

“Don’t be such a prude, Sammy. So, what time will you be back from work?” Dean asked.

“Shouldn’t be longer than midafternoon. I have a lunch meeting with the Chair about the various committees and I have to be on at least one of them. No way to get out of it either according to my Dad. And if I ever want to advance and be more than a lecturer then I have to show that I’m invested and contributing to the department.”

She took her toast and spread some peanut butter on it and took a bite. She brought it and her glass over to the table and sat down beside Dean.

“That was more than I wanted to know,” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

“Sorry. I guess that’s why I’m nervous today. I still love teaching but I hate being away from Zach. And I know you and Sam can take care of him, but...I just feel better when I’m doing it.”

“We can handle him,” Sam said confidently.

“I know but he’s learning to crawl, which means he won’t be in the same spot that you set him down in. He was with me in the laundry room yesterday and when I finished loading the dryer and turned around, he had crawled out into the hallway.”

“We’ll watch him, babe. Don’t worry,” Dean said and kissed her cheek.

“Okay. I’ll stop by the grocery store on my way home, too. Anything you want other than beer?” she said looking at Dean.

“We’ll text you if we think of anything,” Sam said as he rose and took his plate to the sink. He turned and headed out of the room. “Okay, I’m hitting the books. Have a good day.” 

“You too, Sam,” Diana replied.

Dean and Diana were quiet until Sam left the room.

“Damn, baby, you scared the crap out of me,” Dean said.

“I’m sorry, but the look on your face was priceless,” she said, grinning back at him.

“You need to make a doctor’s appointment ASAP. You need to select another kind of birth control or stop breastfeeding.”

“Dean, I’m helping feed our child. He’s growing and healthy. I thought you would want that, too,” Diana said, surprised at Dean’s request.

“Of course, I want what’s best for Zach, but we need to make sure that you’re not going to get pregnant again until we’re more prepared for another child and Zach is older or at least out of diapers.”

“Oh, that’s what you’re more worried about. Having two babies in diapers at the same time. You’ll have to help out more than just when I’m at work.”

“That’s not fair and you know it. I help with Zach all the time,” he said defending himself.

“I know you do. And I agree. I’m just getting my body back to pre-pregnancy shape. I’m in no rush to go through it again.”

“Okay so you’ll call and make an appointment?” Dean asked, staring into your eyes.

“I will,” you said and then took another bite of your toast.

\----------------

Dean checked in on Zach as soon as Diana left. He was awake and looking around his room. Zach smiled when he saw his daddy and gurgled as if trying to talk.

“Hey, Zachman! It’s just us guys today until mommy gets home,” Dean said, leaning in and picking him up. He took him and laid him down on the changing table. Zach squirmed and kicked his legs as Dean reached for a clean diaper and some wipes. “Hold still, buddy,” he said as he peeled the tabs back on the wet diaper. As soon as Dean pulled the diaper free, Zach shot a stream of pee straight up into the air. “Oh man! Zach!” he screamed trying to keep it from getting on him or on the floor. Zach giggled and kicked his legs more, looking up at Dean. He was upset at first but looking at his son’s smile and how he was so happy just by seeing him softened him until he was laughing. He put a clean diaper on Zach and selected an outfit for him and struggled with him the whole time until Zach was dressed. He then carried him to the kitchen and heated up a bottle. He also grabbed a jar of applesauce and Zach’s spoon. He set him in his high chair and began to feed him. Dean hadn’t realized how happy and alert Zach was in the morning. He would talk to him or sing and Zach would look at him and smile. Dean stared into his son’s eyes and it was as if he was looking at himself in the mirror. A year ago, he was worried about how he would handle fatherhood and now here he was doing it. 

“I promise you, Zach. I’ll always protect you. I’d give my life for you,” Dean said.

Zach continued to giggle and then reached for his bottle and grabbed it with both hands and stuck it in his mouth. He drank until he was satisfied and then put it back down. Dean continued to feed him until Zach turned his head and no longer was hungry. Dean wiped his mouth and hands and then took the half-eaten jar of applesauce and bottle and put them in the fridge. He picked Zach up and came out to see what Sam was doing. He was on his laptop with a few books open around it but looked up when he heard footsteps.

“Hey. How’s it going?” he asked his brother.

“Man. Diana makes it look so easy. Zach peed straight in the air when I was changing him. And he won’t be still now. He’s constantly moving.”

Sam laughed and then reached out for his nephew. Zach smiled and reached his hands out for him as well. Dean happily handed him over.

“Can you watch him while I hit the head?”

“Sure.”

Sam made faces and played with Zach until Dean returned. He took his son back and then they disappeared down the hall. Dean got some of Zach’s toy cars and trucks from his room and took them into the Dean cave. He closed the door so that Zach couldn’t leave the room and then set him down on the floor with the toys around him. Dean got on the floor as well and they played with the cars and trucks with Dean making noises for the vehicles. Zach smiled and scooted the cars along the floor. He got bored of just sitting and turned over on his hands and knees and scooted himself along. Dean did the same and they both were crawling around the room. Dean had to keep Zach from pulling at the electric cords behind the jukebox and the television. Zach laid down flat for several minutes and began to fuss and whine. He was rubbing at his eyes and Dean knew he was sleepy. He picked him up and sat on the couch and reclined the chair back. He turned the TV on and scanned through the channels. He found an episode of Scooby-Doo and laid Zach back against his chest so they could watch together. Zach stared at the screen as did Dean. He kissed his son’s forehead and he explained what was happening and who the Scooby gang were.

\-------------

Diana was seated across from Dr. Brookbank at a round table inside his office. He had lunch delivered for them and Diana was glad that it was something light, as her stomach was still uneasy. They ate and made small talk for a few minutes until Dr. Brookbank cleared his throat.

“Dr. Morgan,” he began.

“That’s my Dad. Please, call me, Diana,” she said, smiling back at her boss.

He smiled back, “Alright then, Diana. The reason I wanted to meet with you today is two-fold. First, let me say what an excellent job you’ve been doing. Even when you were on maternity leave, you still managed to teach an on-line class for us. And this semester, you’re teaching another Intro class along with another on-line class. We are very pleased with your teaching and your student evaluations were excellent. It seems all the students loved your classes and would definitely take another class with you.”

“I’m relieved to know that. Last fall semester wasn’t easy for me, especially being pregnant and getting used to everything that I had to do,” she said nervously stabbing at the lettuce from her salad.

“Well you handled it as well as any tenured professor, maybe even better. That’s why I wanted to talk to you about the vacant professor position. I’m not sure you were aware that we had an unsuccessful search for a replacement when Dr. Abbott retired.”

“No sir. I was expecting to hear news about the interview process and when I never did, I forgot about it because I was busy teaching.”

“Well, we were considering a few candidates but then they withdrew their applications which left us with our few doctoral candidates and a few other professors from other universities. They are all tenured and didn’t want to lose their status to transfer here and you were the only one actually here teaching with us.”

Dr. Brookbank paused to take a drink of water before continuing. “So, we would like to propose an offer to you. If you are willing to teach for us for three years at the salary that we’re offering, and at the end of those three years, if you still have favorable evaluations from the department and your students, then we’re prepared to offer you the faculty position. At an assistant professor’s salary of course.”

Diana was shocked. She never expected that was the purpose of the meeting.

“I don’t know what to say. I’m honored that you’re considering me for this position especially when I’ve only taught for one year. By the way, does that year count as part of the three, or would it start with this semester?” Diana asked.

“Hmm. I hadn’t considered that. Let me bring that up at the next faculty meeting and put it to a vote. So does this mean that you are considering accepting the offer?”

“Can I have some time to think about it and talk it over with my fiance?” Diana asked suddenly.

“Of course. By all means. Take two weeks to consider it and then get back with me. We would like it to be you but will understand if you turn us down.”

“Thank you, Dr. Brookbank. I’ll talk with Dean tonight.”

Diana made a quick trip to the grocery store. She wasn’t even sure what she was buying except for the beer. She was on autopilot feeling like her life had just been turned upside down but also like it was totally falling into place. She wondered how Dean would react to this especially since he was hesitant about her teaching in the first place. Also, Dean had worried about her the whole semester with teaching, being tired all the time, and pregnant. At least, she didn’t have to worry about that this semester, which reminded her that she needed to call her doctor. She finished shopping, paid, and then loaded the groceries in the back of her vehicle. She called her doctor and set up an appointment for next week.

She came into the kitchen through the garage and set down two grocery bags on the counter. She headed to the Library and saw Sam on his laptop.

“Hey, Sam. Can you help me with the rest of the groceries?” she asked.

“Sure,” he said and then bounded up out of his seat, following her back to the kitchen.

“Where’s Dean?” she asked as she picked up another bag, along with her briefcase and pocketbook.

“Haven’t seen him since he finished feeding Zach. They went off toward his room and it’s been quiet,” Sam said, getting another bag from her car.

“I’ll go check when we get the groceries put away,” she said.

“Go check now. I’ll put these away,” he said smiling at her.

“Oh thanks,” she said, taking her briefcase with her. She went to her and Dean’s room and plugged in her laptop to charge. She moved toward the bathroom but they weren’t in there either. She heard the television from the Dean cave and opened the door. She smiled as she slowly approached. Dean was reclined back asleep with Zach laying on his chest asleep as well. She softly touched Dean’s cheek and he flinched and opened his eyes.

“Back already? You just left a few minutes ago,” he said smiling now.

“It’s 3:00 in the afternoon. How long have you both been asleep?” she asked.

“Wow! Time flies when you’re having fun,” he said lowering the recliner and holding onto Zach. “I fed him and then we played with his cars and trucks on the floor. Then we had a crawling contest. I won, of course. Then we watched Scooby-Doo and then I guess we both zonked out. I had the strangest dream. Sam, Cas, and I were helping the Scooby gang with a ghost..”

“Well, it sounds like you both tired yourselves out. Let me take him. He’s probably going to wake up soon anyway and be hungry again.”

Dean handed Zach to Diana and he stirred during the exchange. He opened his eyes briefly and then closed them again as she snuggled him against her shoulder. She took him and laid him down in his crib. She took the monitor with her back to the kitchen. Sam had put away the groceries and she decided to start making dinner.

Sam was in the war room sitting at the map table as Dean entered.

“Whatcha reading?” he asked as he sat down with his beer in hand.

“Well, um, I finally found something on the Seal of Solomon, but it’s really weird,” Sam replied.

“Yeah? Hit me,” Dean said, taking another sip from his beer.

“Then the Mighty Solomon commended unto his priests, “Bind my seal”. But the jewel was of the cosmos.”

“Jewel of the cosmos? What does that mean?”

“I don’t know. Maybe a meteorite?”

“Mmm. Maybe. Well, forget what it is. Where the hell would that be?”

“It doesn’t say.”

“Okay. So we’ve got the blood of a holy man. We’ve got fruit from the Tree of Life, but this piece of Kryptonite, we’ve been through every book in this place, and we got squat.”

“All right. I guess we should check the archives again,” Sam said, getting up from the table.

“Great,” Dean said sarcastically but got up following Sam.

Sam opened the door and flipped on the lights.

“All right. I got left and you go right,” Sam said and headed toward the left side of the room.

Dean sighed and said, “I love books.”

They both searched throughout the room, collecting various books and bringing them back to the table. They sat and read for several hours. Diana came through the door and walked up to the table.

“I wondered where you guys were.”

“We’re double checking trying to find anything about the Seal of Solomon,” Sam said.

“Are you guys hungry? Take a break and eat and then I’ll come help, too,” she said.

“Where’s Zach?” Dean said, looking up at her.

“Already been fed, bathed, and down for the night, I hope.”

“God, I knew we’d been at it forever. Come on, Sam. Let’s take a break,” Dean said, getting up from the chair.

“You guys go ahead. I’ll be in shortly,” he said and returned to reading the book in front of him.

Dean and Diana left the room and headed to the kitchen. Dean joyfully ate the BBQ chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans that Diana had prepared. She had some potato soup and crackers still trying to settle her stomach. Sam came in while they were eating and made himself a plate. They talked about their frustration at not being able to find any clues about the seal and Sam told Diana about the jewel of the cosmos. She hadn’t heard about it but was anxious to help them look. Her Dad had searched in the Archive Room and they had made some progress in documenting the contents but maybe they would have better luck with Diana helping. They finished eating and Dean and Sam cleaned up the dishes while Diana went to retrieve her laptop and set up in the Archive room.

Sam and Dean came into the room and found her organizing and returning the books back to the shelf.

“What are you doing?” Sam said annoyed that she had moved the books.

“Take one book at a time. Look at it and then return it back to the shelf. No wonder you didn’t find anything,” she said angrily.

“God, you are so--so,” Sam said, huffing with anger but not wanting to say what he was thinking.

“What? Just say it,” Diana challenged back at him.

“Guys come on. Let’s calm down,” Dean said.

“Okay, you want to know. I’ll tell you. Anal. Everything has to be done exactly the way that you want it or else,” Sam shouted.

“I just want it to be organized so that somebody - ME, doesn’t have to clean up another mess. God, you remind me of Donatello with his nasty chicken bones laying around and refusing to let me clean up,” she shouted back at him.

“I’m not a slob. You’re sleeping with the guy who leaves his dirty socks on the floor and never takes out the trash,” Sam shot back.

“Hey! Don’t bring me into your little fight. And I do take out the trash - eventually,” Dean said in his own defense.

“Fine. You don’t like how I do things. Do it yourself. You don’t need or want my help anyway,” she said and stormed out of the room.

“Diana, wait. Dude! What crawled up your ass?” Dean said, turning back to face Sam.

Sam sighed heavily and sat down at the table. “I don’t know. I’m just frustrated and I guess I took it out on her.”

“You think?”

“Man, I feel like the biggest jerk. Let me go apologize to her,” Sam said, rushing from the room.

Dean finished stacking and organizing the books that they had looked through. He re-shelved them and then typed in “Jewel of the Cosmos” into Diana’s spreadsheet.

\-----------

Sam found Diana in the kitchen. She had made herself a cup of Earl Grey tea and was sitting at the table.

“Diana, I’m so sorry. You didn’t deserve to have me jump all over you like that,” he said sitting down across from her.

“Maybe not but it’s been building a long time hasn’t it?”

“What?”

“You going off on me. How long have you been holding it in?”

“Am I that obvious?”

“Only with people who really know you. Tell me what you’re feeling.”

“It’s not you. Not really. You know I love you, right? You’re my sister,” he said, reaching across and taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

“I know, but you obviously are ticked at me about something I’ve said or done so tell me what it is.”

“No, it’s not anything that insignificant or petty.”

“Oh. Okay, so it’s something major then?” she said, looking really worried.

“I’m glad that Dean found you and that you guys are happy. And pretty soon, you’ll be Mrs. Winchester. It’s just that, it feels like the only time that I have my brother all to myself is when we’re on the road - hunting. I know that’s stupid and childish but it’s just how I feel when we’re here at the bunker,” Sam said, looking down avoiding Diana’s gaze.

“Sam. I can understand that. It’s been you and Dean for your whole life except when you were away at Stanford. And then when you started hunting together again, you reconnected as brothers, especially having to watch out for each other. You’ve saved each other’s lives over and over again.”

“Yeah, but that’s our jobs. What we do. When we’re here relaxing it’s not just us anymore. There’s you and Zach. And even when Mom or Jack were here, I still felt this way sometimes.”

“Did you feel this way when Eileen was here?” Diana asked slowly.

“No. I was just happy being with her, that I didn’t even want or care if Dean and I talked or hung out,” he said sighing again. “Damn. You should have majored in Psychology.”

Diana chuckled but understood better what Sam was feeling. “I’m sorry, Sam. I miss Eileen, too. And I get it. I wish I could go shopping with my sister, Sarah. Or have her over to watch movies with me, but I can’t. Why do you think that I didn’t watch football with you guys yesterday?”

“Because you needed to work on your course.”

“Yes, that was true, but I like football, too, and I could tell that you and Dean needed some one-on-one time. It’s okay. I just don’t want you to start to resent me.”

“I could never feel that way. I do love you and I’m so sorry. Forgive me?” he said rising up from the table.

Diana got up and came to Sam and they hugged. “You’re forgiven. And I know I can be kind of anal and want things my way at times.”

“At times? Try all the time,” he said chuckling.

“Hey, I thought we were making up and now you’re trying to start it up again,” she said even though she was chuckling too.

Dean came rushing in carrying a wooden box in his hands.

“Good, you made up. Look at this. The Men of Letters found it. Solomon’s treasure,” he said, setting it down on the table and opening the box.

“Where?” Sam said, releasing Diana and turning to look in the box.

“1917, in what is modern-day Israel. According to this, they dug it up,” Dean said, pulling out the folder and opening it in front of Sam as he sat back down at the table. Diana leaned over Sam’s shoulder to view it as well. “And here. Take a look at the...Right there.”

“Uh...Among the items found, a crystal that glowed with an unearthly light,” Sam said, reading from the document.

“That’s gotta be the seal, right?” Dean said looking at Diana and then back at Sam.

“It’s gotta be. Where is it?” Sam asked.

“Uh, says they took it to Capitulum Seven in Portsmouth, Rhode Island.”

“Capitulum Seven”?” Sam repeated.

“Yeah.”

“Capitulum” means “Chapterhouse”, Diana said suddenly.

“Yeah, I know,” Sam said smiling back at her. “So the Men of Letters has only one bunker, but they have smaller outposts all over the place. Capitulum One is in Jamestown. Capitulum Seven, I guess, is in Portsmouth, Rhode Island.”

“All right then. Let’s go!” Dean said and clapped his hands together and then left the kitchen.

“So Sam, are we good now?” Diana asked.

“Yeah, we’re good. I promise I’ll talk to you if I start feeling this way again.”

Diana ran off following Dean to their room.

She came in and saw Dean packing his duffel bag.

“Hey, uh, can I talk to you?” she asked sitting down on the side of the bed.

“Yeah, sure. Hey, sorry about Sam and the Archive room. I made some of that mess, too,” he said, still packing.

“It’s okay. Sam and I talked it out.”

“That’s good. Don’t need my brother and my woman hating each other,” Dean said with a smirky grin.

“Uh, Dean. Do you guys really need to leave tonight? Couldn’t you get a good night’s sleep and leave early in the morning?”

“It doesn’t bother me driving at night. In fact, I make better time because there are less people out on the road.”

“But you’ll be more rested after you’ve slept.”

“I slept several hours today with Zach. I feel great and -”

“Dean, please. I need to tell you something,” Diana said, raising her voice.

“Okay, honey. Sorry, I didn’t know there was a problem,” he said coming over and sitting down beside her.

“It’s not a problem but I do want to discuss it with you before you go.”

“Okay. I’m listening.”

“I had lunch with Dr. Brookbank, the department chair today. And he said that I am doing a great job and that he’s pleased with my teaching. He explained why I didn’t get an interview for the vacant faculty position last fall.”

“Oh, honey,” Dean said, reaching out and taking her in his arms. “They chose someone else for the position.”

“No, that’s not it. The position is still vacant. In fact, they want me.”

Dean pulled back and looked at Diana.

“But they didn’t even interview you?” Dean asked confused at what she was telling him.

“They made me an offer. If I teach for three years and have great student and faculty evaluations during that time, then at the end of that period, the job is mine. And I would be an assistant professor and be making that salary. It’s a great opportunity. One that not many new doctoral students ever get.”

“So what do you want to do?”

“I’m considering it. I just want to know what you think about it?”

“It’s going to take up more of your time, right? Time that you’ll be spending away from me and Zach.”

“Well, away from Zach. I figure you and I are even on the time we spend away from each other because of your hunting.”

She saw Dean’s face and quickly continued.

“I’m not trying to start a fight but just stating the obvious,” she said quickly.

“So who’s going to watch Zach while you’re teaching and Sam and I are hunting? I mean, maybe once we get the Seal of Solomon and are able to open the rift, we’ll come back with Mom and then it won’t be an issue.”

“Maybe. Or I can check out daycares or a private nanny to watch him.”

“I don’t know about that. I don’t trust anybody that’s not family to take care of him. You even said this morning that you feel better when you’re the one taking care of him.”

“I know but hear me out. If I interview these people, and pay them just for the times that I’m teaching or have to be on campus, it won’t be every day or even all day long.”

“I don’t know. And where will they be? We can’t have a nanny come here to the bunker.”

“Well, they could watch him at their place.”

“Not safe enough. No!”

Diana sighed and looked away. 

Dean saw the disappointment on her face and knew this was an opportunity that she really wanted.

“Honey, I’ll give it some thought while I’m gone. I know you really want this. So what did you tell your boss?”

“I told him I needed to think about it and talk it over with you. I have two weeks to give him my answer.”

“Okay good. We’ll talk again when I get back,” Dean said caressing her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. “You and Zach mean everything to me. I want you to be happy but I also want you and him safe too.”

“I know,” she said smiling back at him. “So you still leaving tonight?”

“Can we?” he said with pouting lips.

Diana chuckled. “Yeah, I guess so. Just promise me that you’ll stop and rest if you get sleepy.”

\-------------

Arthur Ketch approaches the throne room in the old Asylum.

“No, no, no. Asmodeus is busy,” the demon guard says.

“Then why did he call for me?” he replies with a puzzled look on his face.

“Don’t know. Ask him yourself, when he’s ready, which he isn’t, because he’s busy, so…”

Ketch turned around but then turned back to the man.

“Might you have something to read?” he asked.

The demon points down the hall toward a seat and Ketch goes and sits down.

After an hour, Ketch tires of waiting. The demons aren’t watching him but instead are watching silly cat videos and Ketch slips off down the hallway and quietly opens the door. 

Asmodeus has Gabriel shackled and down on his knees in front of him. The demon takes a hypodermic needle and sticks it in Gabriel’s neck and withdraws some of his angel grace. Gabriel groans in pain but Asmodeus continues.

“There we go. Oh, just a little more.”

Asmodeus withdraws the needle and then injects it into his arm. He exhales deeply as the grace floods his veins.

Ketch clears his throat and says, “Bad time?”

Asmodeus and Gabriel look over at Ketch as the demon guard rushes in.

“My lord. I tried to stop him,” the man says quickly.

“Did you, now?”

“Look, you called for me, I came. If you don’t need me, I-”

“Ketch. Ketch. Ketch. My boy,” Asmodeus says walking toward him. He places his hands on his shoulders and turns him and walks him back toward the door. “I called you ‘cause you work for me. And I need you when I need you,” he says walking him out of the room and into the hallway. 

“That’s not our arrangement, and I’m not the help.,” Ketch replies. “This is a freelance-”

“So be a good lad and wait,” Asmodeus says and blinks his eyes and they glow yellow. Ketch looks at him and decides to obey. Ketch sits back down in the chair and Asmodeus nods and then turns back around and leaves.

\-------

The next day, Diana spent time with Zach. She fed him and then played with him on the floor just like Dean had. She then read to him as he sat on her lap. He gurgled and smiled up at her. He babbled on and she thought he said “da da”. He kept repeating it over and over again. She got out her phone and recorded it so that Dean could watch the video when he got home. Zach got sleepy and she laid him down in his crib and left the room. She worked on her lesson plan for the next class. She decided to call her dad and tell him about Dr. Brookbank’s offer. He was thrilled to hear about the offer and was encouraging her to accept it. He even offered to watch Zach on the days that he didn’t have class in order to help her out. She knew that it would help but there would definitely be days when they both would need to be at work. Diana knew she would have to have someone else to watch Zach and she might not be able to wait until Sam and Dean returned. She knew Dean would be furious but what was she supposed to do. She couldn’t take her son with her to class and she couldn’t expect Lucy to watch him while she was in class, or could she?

\---------

Ketch strode into Asmodeus’ throne room and approached him boldly.

“Mr. Ketch, sorry to keep you waiting.”

Ketch looked over at Gabriel who was behind bars.

“Why am I here?”

“The Winchesters are gathering up pieces to a spell, a real big magic sort of affair.”

“I’ve heard. Their pet angel was just in the Holy Land.”

“You knew and didn’t tell me?” Asmodeus said leaning forward toward Ketch.

“You didn’t ask.”

“I shouldn’t have to ask.”

“I was merely gathering intelligence-”

“In the future, you let me fill in the blanks. The last prophet that checked out of here said they were trying to open up a portal to another, even more epically messed-up world. To do that, they need ingredients. We need to stop them.”

“Ingredients. Such as?” Ketch asked.

“Well, if they got the spell from the demon tablet, which they did, some blood, few other things, and a whole mess of archangel grace.”

Gabriel hears that and whimpers from his place on the floor behind the bars.

“And here you are, pumping it into your veins.”

“Everyone needs a little pick-me-up, from time to time. But enough about my juice box. It’s time we talk about us. You see, I don’t believe you understand the nature of this relationship.”

“You pay me. I do what needs to be done. End of transaction,” Ketch says.

“Yeah, see, no. It’s more like I own you.”

“You don’t-,” Ketch begins.

“And it’s time you get in line, boy.”

“If that’s how you feel, I believe I’m done here,” Ketch says. “Good day,” he says and then turns to leave but Asmodeus has suddenly appeared behind him.

“You’re done when I say you’re done,” Asmodeus says, approaching Ketch. He punches Ketch in the stomach and he doubles over grunting. Asmodeus then hits him in the face twice knocking him to the ground. Asmodeus laughs as Ketch gets back up slowly. Asmodeus clenches his fingers and Ketch’s body tenses. “You’re gonna learn, son. You do what I say when I say it,” he says, striking Ketch across the face. He then kicks him in the stomach and Ketch groans and rolls over face down. Asmodeus grabs him by his coat and tosses him against the wall. Ketch bangs hard and then falls to the ground again. “And if you ever even think about sassing me again…” Asmodeus says and then leans down and picks Ketch up with both hands and holds him high over his head and then drops him down onto a table, which shatters into several pieces. “Ah! Look what you did to my suit,” he says, noticing the blood stains.

Ketch lies unconscious on the floor.

\-------------

Diana had worked it out with her father that he would watch Zach on the Monday, Wednesday, or Fridays during her class unless Sam and Dean were home. Ryan had two classes on Tuesday and Thursdays so maybe things would work out for them this semester. She felt better but still knew that there would be times when she would need a babysitter for Zach. She decided to go ahead and check out some local daycares and brought Zach along with her. She had checked them out online for their star ratings and reviews and prices. Zach played on the floor with some of the other children while the daycare director talked with Diana. Zach was smiling and seemed to be interested in the other children. Diana realized that Zach hadn’t interacted with other children and he needed that socialization. She knew she would have to make Dean understand how important this was for her and for Zach as well.

\-----------

Asmodeus is once again injecting himself with archangel grace. Ketch just glances over at him.

“You think you’re so high and mighty, better than the rest of us,” Asmodeus says, walking over to Ketch who is sitting on the floor. “But you, Mr. Ketch, you are more wicked than any demon I know. And I know them all.”

“At least I still have a soul.”

“What do you think that buys you, huh? Souls are messy, all conflict and confusion.”

“I know who I am.”

“Do you? Because you say you have this code, this Men of Letters code, handed down for centuries. But wait. Wait a minute. You work for me. You act like you’re this cold-blooded killer,” Asmodeus says, pacing back and forth in front of Ketch. He pauses and now squats down in front of Ketch, who flinches at the Prince of Hell’s closeness. “But you know what I see when I look in your eyes? Fear and regret and pain.” 

Ketch avoids the man’s gaze and Asmodeus grabs his chin forcing him to stare into his eyes.

“I see your chewy middle, boy,” he says, releasing his hand with a jerk. “You want redemption, but you ain’t never gonna get it. Your kind, our kind, we can’t be redeemed. All we can do is spread our pain around. So, no, you don’t know who you are. But I do, which is why no matter where you go, no matter what you do, you’re mine.” 

Asmodeus looks over at Gabriel as well. He sees him cowering in the jail cell corner and smiles knowing the archangel heard him too.

\------------

Diana dropped Zach off at her dad’s. She handed him the diaper bag and then turned to leave for work but paused.

“Am I doing the right thing? Maybe I should just be happy to stay at the bunker and finish the inventory. That way I can take care of Zach and we won’t have to worry about any of this.”

“Honey, lots of women work, have careers, and are wonderful mothers. You’ve been doing that. It’s just going to get a little harder from here on out. But you shouldn’t have to sacrifice your dream.”

“I know but Dean doesn’t want an outsider taking care of Zach and that only leaves family. And with Mary still in the alternate world, that leaves you and me. And Mary may want to continue hunting too, so I’m still faced with this situation.”

“It will all work out somehow, but you need to get going. You’re going to be late for class,” he said, bouncing Zach in his arms.

Diana smiled at them and turned and rushed out the door.

\------------

Ketch still sits on the floor thinking about everything that Asmodeus had said. His mouth is hurting and he reaches inside and yanks out the loose tooth throwing it on the ground and spitting out the blood. He looks up and notices Gabriel watching him.

“What are you looking at? If I had half your power-,” Ketch says. He pauses and looks around and listens. All is quiet and Asmodeus has left. He makes a bold decision. “In fact,” he says and then rushes toward the jail cell. Gabriel grunts and retreats further back into the cell. “I believe it’s time to go.”

Ketch lifts the heavy, metal door from the front of the cell. “Consider this a rescue.”

Ketch quickly makes his way to the locker and takes the archangel blade from its container. He approaches Gabriel who fears that the man will kill him with it. 

“Come on, you. Come on,” Ketch says.

Gabriel doesn’t move but continues to grunt so Ketch grabs him by his leg and pulls him from the cage. Ketch takes Gabriel by the back of his shirt near his neck and pulls him up to his feet. He continues dragging him out into the hallway with Gabriel struggling.

“This would all go so much faster if you just flapped your bloody wings.”

As they round the corner, the demon guard approaches. “What the hell?”

Before the demon can react, Ketch stabs him with the archangel blade, killing him instantly.

“Where were we?” Ketch says before grabbing Gabriel and heading for the exit.

\------------

Ryan had enjoyed his day with his grandson. He had dinner prepared and Diana stayed and talked with him about her day. They also talked again about daycares or a private nanny service. Ryan had offered that a nanny could watch Zach at his place and Diana felt better about that possibility. The problem would still be convincing Dean. 

Diana and Zach arrived back at the bunker by early evening. She carried a sleeping Zach inside but was startled to see two shadowy figures sitting in the Library. 

“Who are you and what do you want?” she said as threatening as possible even though she was terrified.

“Diana, please. We mean you no harm,” Ketch said, rising and coming into the light from the hallway.

“Ketch? What’s? Why are you here?” Diana said feeling a little better but knowing that Ketch couldn’t be trusted.

“I’ll explain everything but first you should put your son to bed,” Ketch said and then slowly returned to his seat. 

She watched him for a few seconds, still wondering who the other man was, and then quickly took Zach to his room. She went to her bedroom and grabbed the black Rugger that Dean kept in the bedside drawer. She checked to make sure it was loaded and then returned pointing it at the two men. She turned on the light in the Library and saw the other man. He was bloody, dirty, and disheveled and he looked at her with wide eyes. His mouth was sewn shut and he glanced at her and then back at Ketch.

“Ketch. Don’t make me shoot you but I will if I have to. You broke into our home and-”

“Technically it’s not breaking in if I have a key. Men of Letters bunker and all,” Ketch said calmly, smiling back at her.

“Still. You’re not supposed to be here. What do you want?” she said approaching him cautiously.

“Please allow me to explain. I assure you, I’m here to help.”

“Help? When have you ever helped a Winchester? I should shoot you for all the things that you’ve already done. Brainwashing Mary and holding her prisoner. Beating Dean here in this room while I watched.”

“Well, if you recall, Mary ended up shooting me dead. Thankfully, I had the resurrection spell.”

“Yeah, and then you tortured and killed witches until Sam and Dean caught you. And then you lie about having a twin brother. And it turns out you’ve been working with demons.”

“Oh good. It appears that Dean shares information with you, so I won’t have to explain everything from the beginning,” he said smiling, but it quickly faded when she cocked the hammer and glared at him. Ketch raised his hands and palms out. 

\----------

The big metal door clanged shut and Sam and Dean came down the stairs.

“You sure you’re alright?” Sam asked Dean, hearing him grunting slightly.

“Considering I was about three seconds away from being an interdimensional booty call, yeah, I’d say I’m alright,” Dean replied.

Diana ran into the war room and hugged Dean.

“I’m glad you’re home, but a little confused at your comment,” she said.

“It’s a long and weird story. Let me get settled and I’ll tell you about it,” Dean said.

“Uh, well, first there’s something you should know,” she said.

“And there’s something you should know. We have the Seal,” Sam said, pulling it from his pocket and showing it to her.

Her eyes grew wide with amazement seeing King Solomon’s seal.

“So all we need now is an archangel, and we’re set,” Sam said.

“Sure that sounds easy,” Dean replied.

Ketch appears in the Library archway. Sam and Dean see him and immediately reach for their guns, aiming them back at him.

“Wait,” Ketch says with his hands stretched out again.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean exclaims.

“Guys, no! It’s okay,” Diana says suddenly.

“What?! You knew he was here?” Dean said looking at Diana.

“Yes. Just let him explain.”

“I come in peace,” Ketch says.

“Yeah, right,” Sam replies, still aiming his gun at him.

“And I brought you a gift,” Ketch says as he reaches for Gabriel. 

Sam and Dean are shocked to see a bloody and dirty Gabriel, who is most definitely alive.

“Is that-” Sam says as Ketch is helping Gabriel down the stairs and sits him in a chair at the map table.

“Gabriel?” Dean asks.

“No, no, that’s impossible. He…He’s dead. We saw him die,” Sam says, still staring at the archangel.

“Or did you?” Ketch says.

“What did you do to him?” Dean says, still holding his gun but both he and Sam have lowered them toward the floor.

“Not me. Asmodeus. The Prince was holding him prisoner until I liberated the poor man. And I understand you may need an archangel for a spell, perhaps. Well, what luck.”

“We need his grace,” Sam said.

Gabriel who has been quiet suddenly raises his head in Sam’s direction and grunts loudly and begins to shake. 

“No, no, no,” Ketch says, placing his arm on Gabriel’s shoulder. “Calm down. Calm down.”

Gabriel quietens but still looks on. 

“Nervy,” Ketch says and then reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a small vial filled with a glowing white substance. “Here. Take that,” he says and lays it down on the table. “And,” Ketch reaches again and pulls out the archangel blade and then lays it on the table beside the grace. “The archangel blade.” 

“Why would you...What’s the catch? What do you want?” Sam asks.

“Protection, from Asmodeus,” Ketch replies.

“The one you’re working for?” Dean asks.

“Was working for. But when he finds out that I stole his prize milk cow, well. I imagine that he’ll hunt me to the ends of the Earth. So this is the only safe place I know.”

Sam scoffs. “What? Do you think you’re just gonna move in?”

“Dibs on the top bunk?” Ketch asks with a slight smile.

“No,” Sam says.

“Deal,” Dean replies.

“What?” Sam says looking at Dean. Diana was shocked by Dean’s answer as well.

“I don’t know what the hell’s going on here. But if this helps us get Mom back, and helps us get Jack back, then sure. Whatever you want.”

\-----------

Dean and Diana go to their room to talk. Dean quickly explains how they were able to get the Seal of Solomon. Diana is holding it reverently in her hand and inspecting it as Dean talks. She’s amazed at his story and how he narrowly escaped from the tentacles of alien gods until she sees him emptying out his duffel bag and then repacking it with clean clothes and supplies.

“What are you doing?”

“We’ve got all of the ingredients. I’m going to rescue Mom and Jack and bring them home.”

“Not tonight! You’re tired. You need to rest and you need to plan on how you’re going to rescue them.”

“I’m tired of waiting. And we don’t even know if they're still alive. Lucifer escaped weeks ago. No, I’ve gotta go now.”

“Dean, call Castiel. Let him know so that he can go with you and Sam,” Diana pleaded, touching Dean’s arm.

“Baby, I know this won’t make sense to you, but Sam can’t go with me. He needs to stay here with Gabriel and make sure the portal doesn’t close,” Dean said, taking Diana in his arms.

“No! You’re not going alone. What if Michael and his men capture you, too? And with the portal open, they’ll march through and take over this world. No Dean, you can’t go alone.”

“God. Can’t we ever agree on anything,” he said chuckling and smiled at her. She softened and they came together and kissed. It wasn’t a passionate or intense kiss but just a way for Dean to let her know he loved her. He pulled back and touched her face softly. “So, what’s been happening here?”

“Nothing much compared to what you and Sam have been through. Dad has agreed to watch Zach on the days I’m teaching if you’re not here, but even with that I know we’re going to need a babysitter or a nanny. Dad offered the use of his house for the nanny.”

“Diana, this isn’t the time to discuss it and I still don’t want a stranger taking care of our son. We’ll hash it out when I get back, okay?” he said, releasing her from his embrace, turning to pick his duffel bag back up, and tossing it over his shoulder.

“Okay fine,” she said, quickly following him back to the Library.

\----------

Sam had sat down in front of Gabriel and carefully cut the strings between his lips. Gabriel winced but was relieved and saw that Sam was helping him.

“Gabriel, what happened to you?” Sam asked.

Dean bounded into the room with Diana close behind.

“All right, let’s do this.”

“Well, shouldn't we wait?” Sam said, turning to look at Dean.

“Wait? Why? We got everything we need. Everything else is just burning daylight. Come on. Let’s open this door,” Dean said impatiently.

“All right,” Sam says getting up. “I’ll gather me gear.”

“Uh, no. I’m heading in alone,” Dean informs him.

“What?”

“Look, we got a busted-up archangel here. And who the hell knows what else? Okay? Somebody’s gotta stay here just in case.”

“And I’m coming with you,” Ketch announces coming back into the room. Ketch has changed clothes and borrowed some weapons and a duffel bag from the armory. “As I said, Asmodeus will be hunting me to the ends of the Earth, so it’s better if I’m not on this Earth.”

“It’s not much better over there. You know it’s a war zone, right?” Sam says.

“Won’t be my first. Shan’t be my last. Hmm?” Ketch replies.

“Fine,” Dean says.

“Fine?” Sam remarks. “So you want Ketch to go and not me?”

“I don’t care if he dies. Hell, I’m kind of rooting for it,” Dean says looking back at Ketch before turning back to Sam.

“Still, you can’t-”

“No, I have to. It takes something that’s been over there before to open up the right door, so that’s either you or me. So I’m gonna go. And if something happens to me, if time runs out, then I need you to come and save me and save Mom and save whoever else, okay?” Dean said, even though he saw Diana standing behind Sam softly crying and looking sadly at him.

“It’s safer if we go together,” Sam said.

“There’s no such thing as safer over there. You know that. I know you don’t like this, okay? Neither of you do.”

Sam turned and saw Diana and then turned back to face Dean. 

“But this is the way it’s gonna be,” Dean said.

Sam got the brass mixing bowl and crushed the fruit, added in the blood of a most holy man, as Dean plucked out some hairs from his head and added it to the bowl. Sam then added Gabriel’s grace to the bowl and it glowed brightly.

“Remember it’s only for 24 hours,” Sam said.

Diana walked forward and handed the Seal to Sam. She looked at Dean and then turned and walked back to her original spot. Sam held the seal over the bowl and it glowed with a purple light. Sam chanted the words of the spell and a beam of light shot forth from the seal and opened a rift. Diana gasped and Sam even looked surprised that it had worked. Dean quickly set his timer on his watch and then hoisted his duffel bag onto his shoulder. He patted Sam on the shoulder and then moved toward the rift. He looked at Ketch who also lifted his duffel bag and nodded at him. Dean turned and looked again at Sam and then at Diana, before turning and then strode toward the rift with Ketch following close behind. Both men vanished instantly.


	34. Chapter 34

Dean and Ketch crossed through the rift into the Apocalypse World. They landed in a snow-covered field. They looked at each other and then turned around to see the rift glowing brightly.

“Ah. Well, here we are,” Ketch said looking around at the tree-lined landscape.

“Yeah,” Dean said and then exhaled heavily. He looked around with concern as nothing looked the same as the last time he was there. He did a full 360 turn before turning back to face Ketch.

“You do know where we are, don’t you?” Ketch asked. “Because, not to be a nag, but we’ve only got 24 hours before..”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just give me a minute,” Dean said hurriedly and turned around looking off in the distance.

“...the rift closes,” Ketch finished his sentence.

“Look, we just got spin-cycled through space and time, okay? And, yes this is different than my last drop-by. And what’s this “we” crap? Hmm? You came here to save yourself, so go save yourself. Somewhere else,” Dean says harshly and then starts walking away.

“Actually, I thought I could help,” Ketch says following Dean.

“What?” Dean says, stopping and turning back.

“Find the boy and your mother. If she’s in danger, I owe her that.”

“If she sees you, she’ll probably kill you. Again.”

“Perhaps, but you don’t know where you are, or what’s out there, or even…” Ketch said, pausing, “You get the picture.”

Dean just stares back at Ketch before looking around again.

“Would having a little bit of back-up really be so bad?”

Dean resigns himself to having Ketch be his wingman, but he doesn't trust him. So in addition to not knowing where they are, being on a deadline, and searching for his Mom and Jack, he also has to watch his back as far as Ketch is concerned.

They walk several miles through the snow until they cross a river with a bridge overhead. 

“Well, this is quite the vacation spot, isn’t it?” Ketch says sarcastically.

“Yeah, if you had your heart set on Mai Tais, well, sorry,” Dean quips back. Dean turns and looks up on the bridge and sees guards walking with three prisoners. “Down, down, down. Get down,” Dean orders Ketch, as they scramble for cover.

“Is this everyone?”

“Yes, Commander,” the guard replies.

“For high crimes of fomenting rebellion against the Archangel Michael, these humans shall be executed,” the leader announces.

One of the guards pulls off the hood from the first prisoner. It’s a female and she looks scared. The lieutenant approaches and places his hand on her forehead. She screams and a white light glows from her eyes and open mouth. He removes his hand and her dead body collapses to the ground.

“Freaking angels,” Dean says angrily and unzips his duffel bag.

Ketch grabs Dean’s arm. “Not smart.”

The guard removes the hood from the next prisoner who is a man. He stares stoically back at the lieutenant. He places his hand on his forehead repeating the process as the man screams out in death. The other guards just stand at attention. The third prisoner’s hood is removed. The petite redheaded woman prepares for her fate but as the man’s hand approaches her forehead, the commander stops him.

Dean and Ketch continue to watch and Dean suddenly says, “No.”

“Wait,” the commander says. “I know you. You’re not the usual human scum.”

“Not the slickest hook-up line, Captain Charm,” she responds.

“You’re with the Resistance. Inner circle. She’s met with the Nephilim and the other-worlder, Mary.”

Dean’s eyes widen as he hears his mother’s name and the mention of Jack. But the shock of seeing Charlie Bradbury’s doppelganger have his emotions and thoughts spinning.

“Michael will want her at the northern camp for interrogation.”

“Champ, when the Resistance crushes you, I’m gonna be there to shred your feathers and grind them into dust,” she says confidently.

The Commander reaches out and grabs Charlie by the throat choking her. Dean is ready to bolt up but Ketch holds him back. 

The Commander leans in close to Charlie’s left ear. “Looking forward to it,” he says. 

The group of angels and Charlie vanish before Dean and Ketch’s eyes.

\------------

Sam called Castiel and he instantly appeared. Sam and Diana quickly explained that they had all the ingredients to open the portal and that Dean had gone to look for Mary and Jack.

“Dean is in Apocalypse World alone?” Cas said walking through the bunker corridor.

“He’s with Ketch, so technically he’s not alone,” Sam said following close behind.

“Because that makes it so much better.”

“I told Dean to call you so that you could go with him, but you know how Dean is when he makes up his mind,” Diana said practically running to keep up with the two men and their long- legged strides.

“Cas, he wanted to go solo,” Sam said.

“And you let him?”

“I…” Sam sighed and then stopped and turned back to face Cas. “He didn’t give me much of a choice. Anyways, Dean’s right, as long as he’s over there and we’re here, we need to be taking care of Gabriel. Getting him right again.”

Sam slowly opened the door of the room and Cas turned on the light. Sam had brought the angel some food. “Gabriel?” Sam said upon seeing him sitting on the floor curled up into a ball.

“You didn’t tell me it was this bad,” Cas said.

“Yeah. Well, years of isolation and torture, and Asmodeus draining his grace. Come here. Help me out,” Sam says as he walks over to him. He sets the tray of food on the top of the dresser.

“Hey, Gabriel. Hey, pal,” Sam says as he extends out his hand and touches Gabriel’s shoulder. The archangel grunts and pulls away from Sam. “Okay...uh...Just gonna get you to the bed, all right?”

Sam and Cas raise Gabriel up on either side of him.

“It’s okay. It’s okay,” Sam says in a soothing voice.

They deposit him on the bed but Gabriel returns to his balled up state hugging his knees tightly.

Sam squats in front of him.

“Gabriel, it’s Sam Winchester. Remember me?”

“I don’t think he does,” Cas says looking into Gabriel’s eyes and then back at Sam.

“Remember the video you sent to my brother, Dean Winchester, and me after you supposedly died? You told us how to stuff Lucifer back in the cage.”

Gabriel has a blank stare and continues to rock back and forth.

“Sam, he doesn’t,” Cas said.

“I know he doesn’t. I’m just trying to see if anything’s going on in his head,” Sam said, rising to his full height. Sam takes the cover off of the tray he had brought into the room. He picks up a small vial with a glowing white substance inside. “Gabriel’s grace. Ketch brought it. Maybe, if he’s juiced up, it’ll help.”

Sam removes the lid and slowly approaches Gabriel again. He extends it toward him but he flinches and moves his head away. Diana was standing in the doorway watching, thinking the poor man looked like Zach when he refused to eat.

“Sam, I don’t think he’s gonna open up and let the choo-choo in,” Cas said.

Sam just gives Cas a look and then turns to look at Diana who is shaking her head.

“A technique for feeding recalcitrant children,” Cas says, taking the vial from Sam’s hand. “I think a little coercion may be necessary.”

Sam and Cas both come toward him and Gabriel whimpers and screams and bolts off the opposite side of the bed and cowers on the floor, balled up and rocking again.  
\-----------------

Lucifer is sitting on the floor cross legged playing Solitaire. Aniel approaches him.

“Where have you been?” he says, without looking up at her.

“Out.”

“Right. Out. Look, Jo, uh, you got a pretty sweet deal going here, so you might wanna, I don’t know, pitch in, drop the attitude, and stay by my side,” Lucifer said, finally looking up at her. 

Jo crossed her arms and just looked back at him with disdain.

“Wanna play strip poker?” Lucifer said, raising his eyebrows.

“Shouldn’t you be out doing kingly things? Commanding the angels, inspiring mankind? Stuff?”

Lucifer gets up off of the floor and sits on the throne as she comes closer.

“I’m here, aren’t I? On the throne. Available to be worshipped.”

Jo crosses and sits down on another chair a few feet away.

“We came here to change things. Make Heaven better, help the angels.”

Duma approaches and pushes open the glass door and enters the room.

“Duma. Perfect timing,” he says. “Okay, I have a question for you, and I want you to be straight with me, okay? Don’t you think Jo should show a little bit more enthusiasm for being, for want of a better word, First Lady?” Lucifer said, looking over at Jo with a smirk on his face. Jo just looks away and sighs. “Pull her weight a little bit? Keep me happy?”

“Couples’ issues aren’t my area,” Duma says looking back and forth between them.

“So, that’s a yes, okay? So, you’re here with breaking news about my son. Go.”

“The few angels that we could spare are scanning the planet, but so far, nothing.”

“Well, you know, he’s a priority, so..” Lucifer said then waving his hand dismissing her outright.

“We don’t have the manpower.”

“He’s a priority,” Lucifer says, making his eyes glow red.

Duma smiles sweetly and replies, “Of course.” 

She glances at Jo and then turns and leaves the room.

“Wow. They would never treat my old man that way. Ever. If he said,” Scour the Earth,” they’d say, “Yes my Lord. Right away your Supreme Being.”

“Yeah, well, you’re not him. Your father created. You inherited,” Jo said, reminding Lucifer of his place.

“Yeah? Well, I’m the one on the throne right now, and you’re all gonna treat me that way, okay?”

“Uh-huh,” she says rising. “Well, before all of us start treating you like God, you might try acting like God. Just a thought,” she says and walks away.

\-------------

Asmodeus is sitting on his throne looking angrily at the demon who is standing in front of him.

“This is unacceptable. Ketch, who is wily, it’s possible he could fly under the radar, but the archangel...The archangel. I should at least detect a blip. We’re connected. You might say we’re blood brothers. Get,” he says suddenly and the man bows and leaves the room.

\----------

Dean and Ketch are making their way through the snow and underbrush, moving branches away with each step. Ketch stops suddenly and Dean notices and turns around.

“What’s the hold-up?” Dean shouts.

Ketch appears from behind a tree.

“I was just practicing stealth. You know, the art of infiltrating a hostile and unfamiliar environment, whilst remaining undetected,” Ketch says raising his voice slightly. “Hence, free. Hence, effective,” as he walks toward a surprised Dean. “You, I see, prefer the “bull in a china shop” technique.

“No, I prefer the “let’s find Charlie before the angels turn her inside-out” technique,” Dean said.

“Remind me again why we’re risking everything to find this girl.”

“Because she’s seen my Mom. She’s seen Jack. We need her.”

“And you’re sure that’s what this is about. You’re sure it’s not personal.”

Dean just stares back at Ketch and then glances at his watch.

“We’re running out of time. Let’s pick up the pace.”

Dean turns and quickly walks on. As he nears a grove of trees, he slows and turns to look behind him. Ketch is nowhere to be found.

“Ketch? Come on.”

Suddenly a man jumps out from behind a tree and points a gun at Dean. Dean turns and the man fires, striking Dean in the upper right shoulder. Dean grunts and falls to the snowy ground. He inspects his wound and then sees the man advancing on him, gun still in hand. Dean rolls over and is crawling toward his duffel bag but the man punches him in the back, as Dean groans in pain. The man straddles him and pulls one of his arms behind him.

“You’re a strong one. Angels will pay double for you. Most of the slaves are a mite scrawny,” he says as he grabs Dean’s hurt arm, pulling it back behind him to bind his wrists with rope. Dean grunts again in pain.

Ketch jumps on the man knocking him off of Dean and unarming the man in one motion. Ketch has a knife at the man’s throat.

“Where were you going to take him?” Ketch asks the man. “You do want to live, yes?”

The man yells and then rolls and now he is on top of Ketch. They are fighting for control of the knife. A gunshot rings out and the man rises up off of Ketch suddenly. Dean had retrieved his pistol from his waistband and is now pointing it at the man that had shot him.

“You heard him. Where were you gonna take me?”

“You think I’m gonna tell you?”

Dean fires a shot into the man’s foot and he collapses in pain. Dean re-cocks the gun and grabs his shoulder, pointing the gun at the man’s face.

“Let’s try that again.”

“The silo,” the man pants out.

“What silo?” Dean demands.

“POW camp. Four, five hours from here. Just follow the road.”

“Okay. Thanks,” Dean says, then hits the man with the butt of his gun, knocking him out. Dean grabs at his hurt shoulder as he stands back up.

\------------

Castiel goes to check on Gabriel. He opens the door and turns on the light. He looks around the room with shock. Gabriel has drawn Enochian language and symbols all over the walls. The archangel is sitting motionless on the bed staring straight ahead.

“Sam!” Cas yells out. Sam comes running toward the room and appears in the doorway. He enters the room and is also looking at the drawings on the wall. 

“What is this? Did he do this? Is it Enochian?” Sam asks.

“It’s his story. It starts with his death. Or what appeared to be his death at the hands of Lucifer. “Per usual, my brother had double my brawn and half my brains. He assumed the counterfeit me is what vanished that night and he thought he had stabbed the real thing. The truth is, the thing Luci skewered was a fake. Plenty of fakes to go around. Everyone believed Gabriel was gone. And suddenly, I was free,” Cas said as he read Gabriel’s writing as he moved from wall to wall. “No obligation to God or Heaven or mankind. And so I did what anyone would do. I moved to Monte-Carlo and shacked up with porn stars.”

Sam had been listening intently but at this new information, he looked over at Gabriel. 

“Well, he goes on and on for quite a while about porn stars and, uh…” Cas said.

“Cas, please,” Sam says, making a face.

“Okay, so Gabriel was captured, delivered to Asmodeus. “For years, I knew nothing but endless torture. Asmodeus, once the weakest of Hell’s princes, grew strong by feeding on my grace.”

Sam and Cas turn to look at Gabriel again.

“Well, obviously his intellect is intact,” Cas says.

“Yeah. So, why isn’t he talking to us?”

“I don’t know. Maybe he can’t.”

“Or maybe he’s choosing not to,” Sam said. “Maybe he thinks it’s safer that way.”

\------------

Back in Heaven, Lucifer has changed clothes and is now wearing a black suit coat, white button-down shirt, and black dress slacks. He is adjusting the black tie and quickly checks his image in the mirror.

“Ready or not, world. New God is open for business,” he says and slips a pair of black sunglasses over his eyes. He sits down on the throne. ‘All right, children. I shall hear your prayers.”

Tons of voices of people praying are speaking. They all overlap with each other. Lucifer sighs and takes the glasses off.

“Unbelievable. Losers! Whining! I can’t believe Pop put up with it as long as he did.”

“Let us begin.” 

Lucifer hears Latin chanting and is intrigued. 

\-----------

Two priests are performing an exorcism of a woman who is tied down to a bed. She is screaming and groaning as the words are uttered. One priest splashes holy water on her and she hisses as it burns her skin.

“Most glorious Prince of the Heavenly armies, Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us.”

“Don’t get holier-than-thou with me, Father Davis,” the demon inside the woman says. “You and your cam-girl addiction,” the woman laughs, still struggling against the ropes.

“Begone, Satan!” the priest shouts, flinging more holy water on her. “You shall no more dare to deceive the human race.”

“Okay, fellas? Fellows?” Lucifer interrupts as he has teleported into the room.

“Oh crap,” the demon says upon seeing Lucifer.

The two priests turn and see Lucifer standing there.

“Okay, first of all, chill. Couple things, guys. Not Satan,” he says, pointing at the woman and walking toward the bed. “Minor player. Total nobody. Getting a day rate. Anthony, what are you doing, man?”

“Just having a little fun,” the demon answers.

“Yeah? Beat it!” Lucifer orders and then snaps his fingers. Black smoke erupts from the woman’s mouth and exits the room through the air vent. “Get out of here And don’t come back.”

The two priests stare in shock at the man and what they had just seen.

“You’re welcome,” Lucifer says grinning at the men.

“Who are you?” the junior priest asked.

“I’m Lucifer,” he said proudly.

“No.”

“Yeah.”

“Lucifer is the beast. The scourge of mankind,” says the younger priest.

“Oh. Oh. Ouch. Man, I gotta hand it to the old man. Perfect marketing. Okay, little known factoid. Pop made me into the fall guy. He made me into the all-purpose villain. But, it sort of worked out okay because I’m sort of running Heaven right now,” he said chuckling. 

“Blasphemy!” both priests shout simultaneously. Father Davis flings more holy water at Lucifer and they continue their chanting to banish him now.

“Nice new suit. Thank you very much,” Lucifer says as he wipes the water from his face. “Whoa. Calm down,” Lucifer says but the men are continuing with the exorcism. “Relax.”

“And the deceits of the Devil,” says the young priest.

Lucifer snaps his fingers and both men vanish in a puff of black smoke.

Lucifer has his hands on his hips and sighs. “Damn it.”

\----------

Dean and Ketch are walking again, although it is harder for Dean now with a gunshot wound.

“That hunter may have been a bumpkin, but his weapon is cutting edge. These I don’t even recognize,” Ketch says, holding them out for Dean to inspect.

“Yeah, that’s angel-killing bullets. You might wanna hang onto those,” Dean replies, breathing heavily and wincing from the pain.

“You don’t look good,” Ketch says.

“Yeah, well, you’re not my type either. I’m fine,” Dean says.

“We’ll take a break. Your wound may be more serious than we thought.”

“No, he barely hit me. Come on, we don’t have time for this,” Dean says and starts walking again.

“Ah, by all means. What was it with you and this Earthly Charlie anyway?” Ketch asks, walking beside him. “Old girlfriend? Let me guess. She broke your heart.”

Dean grunts and veers off the path and collapses underneath a tree.

“Dean!” Ketch exclaims and rushes over to him. Ketch places the back of his hand on Dean’s forehead. “Oh God, you’re burning up. Let me take a look at your wound.”

“No, I’m fine. We gotta keep moving,” Dean says, struggling to get up but Ketch pushes him back down.

“Do shut up, huh?” Ketch says, pulling back Dean’s coat and then rips the material at his shirt collar, exposing the bullet wound. It has dark black stippling and spider veins emanating from the center of the wound. 

“How does it look, Mom?” Dean jokes but he’s not smiling and neither is Ketch.

\------------

Cas has his hand on Gabriel’s forehead. 

“I must reiterate, it’s not possible for an angel to heal an archangel,” he said to Sam. “I’m just trying to jolt his mind into thinking straight.” 

After a few seconds, Castiel removes his hand and steps back. Gabriel is still staring blankly at the wall.

“Even then, Sam. Gabriel, it’s possible that he’s lost.”

Sam stares back at Gabriel and sighs heavily.

\----------

Ketch has dug out some items from his duffel bag and is mixing ingredients together on a flat rock.

“Taro root, trace of arsenic, Basidiomycota and…” Ketch says, pouring some alcohol onto the mixture.

Dean looks over.

“Why don’t you just skip the birdseed and give me the flask?” he says.

“Your shortness of breath and delirium are symptoms of a poison the Men of Letters use to disable monsters in the field,” Ketch informed.

“Of course it is,” Dean said.

“My guess is that the bounty hunter used a similar toxin to coat his bullets to hobble his prey at first.”

“What do you mean “at first”?” Dean asks, looking up at Ketch who has now knelt down in front of him.

“Well, if the antidote isn’t administered, then the victim dies a particularly gruesome death.”

“You guys are such dicks,” Dean huffs out, shaking his head, and looking away from Ketch.

“Yes, well, guilty. Now, then, this will smart,” Ketch says, as he reaches out, applying the paste that he had made to Dean’s wound. Dean clenches his teeth and scrunches up his face, grunting and blowing out quick breaths. “There we are. Good lad.”

Dean blows out some more breaths.

“Now, just a little more. Right. There we are,” Ketch says as he applies more salve. 

Dean grunts and feels like his shoulder is on fire.

\-------------

Diana brought some chicken broth and a piece of bread on a tray into Gabriel’s room. She set it on top of the dresser and then moved a small table over near the bed. She placed the tray on the table and then moved a chair over and sat down. She looked at Gabriel and then cautiously dipped the spoon in the broth and brought it toward Gabriel’s lips. He shook his head and she returned the spoon to the bowl. 

“Gabriel? My name is Diana. I’m Dean’s fiancee. Can I sit with you? Would that be alright?” Diana asked.

The angel nodded slowly.

“Castiel was teaching me how to read Enochian. I remember a few of the words and can read some of what you wrote. Uh, I have read about you. In the Bible. One of my favorites is when you appeared to Mary and told her that she was pregnant with Jesus. I imagine that it made you feel good to share such wonderful news with her. That she would be the mother of the Savior.”

Gabriel didn’t respond or even react. 

“Uhm, I don’t know everything that you’ve been through but I’m sorry that Asmodeus has kept you prisoner for so long. I can’t imagine how horrible that was for you. Maybe I can make you feel better,” she said and then got up and went over to the sink. She ran some water in the sink and took the wash cloth and dipped it under the water. She wrung it out and then walked slowly back to the bed. She slowly brought it toward his face.

“May I clean your wounds?”

He looked down but quickly brought his head back up and gave a simple nod. Diana softly touched the cloth to his face and he flinched.

“I’m sorry. I know this hurts some but I’ll try to be gentle.” 

She continued to wipe at the dried blood and it came off on the cloth. She returned to the sink and rinsed it off and wrung it out again. She continued to clean his face and he never said a word or even acknowledged her. She took the cloth back to the sink and rinsed it a final time.

Sam appeared in the doorway and smiled at her.

“Has he said anything?”

“No. He didn’t want to eat but he did let me clean his face. I’ll leave you two alone,” she said and then left the room. Sam came over and moved the tray and the small table. He then sat down in the chair that Diana had used.

“Gabriel, you have to dig yourself out of this hole. Look, I know you think it’s safer inside. No more torture. No more pain. No more expectations. I’ve been there. You were nothing like your family. You sure as hell weren’t like your dad. Me either. And just like you, I got out. Or thought I got out. But then...Then my family needed me, and this is my life. No matter how many times I’ve tried to fight it, this is what I was put here to do. This is where I make the world a better place. And sure, yeah, hookers in Monte Carlo sounds great, but your family needs you. Jack, your nephew, needs you. The world needs you. We need you. Gabriel, I need you. So, please, help us.”

Sam stares back at him but there is still no reaction. Sam gets up and turns toward the door to leave. 

“Porn stars,” Gabriel says.

Sam stops and turns back to Gabriel.

“They were porn stars, Sam,” Gabriel says. As he looks at Sam, his eyes glow a crystal blue.

\--------------

Ketch is leading the way along the path with a very tired Dean following a few paces behind. Dean is breathing heavily and almost stumbles but leans against a rock.

“Okay, okay, okay,” Dean says.

Ketch turns back, seeing Dean leaning on the rock and massaging his shoulder.

“This is absurd. You must rest.”

“Okay, look,” Dean said, trying to catch his breath. “I’ll give you the anti-poison merit badge award, okay? I do appreciate it. But we’re running out of time. So, how about you rest? I’m gonna keep going,” Dean says, standing up. He takes a few steps and falls face down in the snow. He grunts and then says, “In five minutes.”

“Good plan,” Ketch says, sitting down on a nearby rock. “Perhaps we can use this moment to revisit the Charlie issue.”

Dean opens his eyes and grunts as he rolls over onto his back and then props himself up beside another rock.

“Not gonna happen,” Dean responds.

“To your point, we are running out of time. We don’t know where your mother and Jack are. We don’t even know if we’ll find this Charlie. And if we do, a rescue may be impossible. And stupid. I propose we return home, regroup, reinforce ourselves, and we may have a shot at saving everyone.”

“All right, look. I’m gonna repeat myself,” Dean says, getting up off of the ground. “Charlie is not gonna give the angels what they want.”

“Your Charlie wouldn’t.”

“They’re gonna kill her. A hundred percent. And I’m not…” Dean says but pauses knowing and more importantly feeling that he can’t let that happen again, especially if he can stop it.

“What? What’s the story you’re not telling me?”

“Charlie was like family. She was a sister to me. She did more for me and Sam than I can even say. And she was...She was butchered. And we couldn’t get there in time, and I-”

“You feel you failed her,” Ketch says slowly.

“I know I did,” Dean says sadly, remembering all the times that he had hurt her. When he broke her arm fighting with the evil Charlie who returned from Oz and then seeing her dead, bloody body lying in the bathtub. He looked away and blinked several times refusing to let Ketch see him cry.

“That I understand.”

“All right, well, what about your story you’re not telling me?” Dean asked.

“Oh, I’ve had many failures. Friends and colleagues who have died on my watch. The only difference is, I didn’t try to save them. Duty and all that. Rubbish.”

“Well, you do suck.”

Ketch looks at Dean and then sighs and then quickly stands up.

“What the hell? Perhaps rescuing this Charlie will wash some of the stain off my hands,” Ketch says, approaching Dean with his right arm outstretched to help Dean up.

Dean looks at his hand and then takes it with his left hand as Ketch pulls him to his feet.

“Impossible and stupid, huh?” Dean says. “You say that like it’s a bad thing,” he said and then lightly punches Ketch’s shoulder. Dean turns to pick up his duffel bag and slings it over his left shoulder and starts walking again. Ketch slowly follows.

\-------------

Charlie is sitting tied to a chair with the Commander and the lieutenant questioning her.

“One more time. The location and number of bases the Resistance holds,” the Commander asked.

Charlie sighs and slowly raises her head to look up at him.

“One more time, bite me.”

He grabs her hair from behind and pulls her head back as she cries out.

“You’re trying my patience.”

“Sorry, sorry. I’ll try harder. Bite me!” Charlie yells into his face.

He releases her but quickly uses his hand to slap her across the face.

“This is pointless. She dies,” he says.

\-----------

Gabriel is now holding the small vial of his grace in his hand. He takes off the lid and then slowly inhales, sucking his grace back into his mouth. Sam and Cas are watching.

“Is it helping?” Cas asks.

“I don’t know,” Gabriel responds.

Sam’s cell phone buzzes and he gets his phone from his pocket and answers it on speaker.

“Hello?”

“Samuel,” Asmodeus says. “I hope you’re having a pleasant day,”

Gabriel jumps at Asmodeus’ voice and Sam looks over at Cas and then at Gabriel.

“It’s come to my attention you boys have something that belongs to me and I’d like it back.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sam replies as calmly as possible.

“Oh, I believe you do. And I’m gonna give you one chance to return him to me. No harm, no foul.”

“I’m hanging up,” Sam says boldly.

“Do not hang up on me,” Asmodeus says threateningly and jumps up off his throne. “Gabriel is of no use to you in his current condition. Should you choose to resist me, I will have no choice but to take him by force. I will reduce you and that sad little bunker of yours to ashes. You got 10 minutes to decide. Now you can hang up,” he says, disconnecting the call.

\----------

Lucifer has returned to Heaven and is stripping off his tie.

“Nothing in this universe is worth my time or talent. Nothing,” he says, as he looks over at Jo, who is sitting with her feet out on the couch. “Humans, angels, all flawed beyond redemption.”

“Lucifer-”

“It’s all because of Pop’s little propaganda machine. Spewing poison about me for centuries. I’m done,” Lucifer said as he continued to pace and rant.

“So you’re just giving up?” Jo asked.

“No. No, I’m gonna re-focus,” he sat sitting down on the throne. “I’ve come to realize the key to finding my bliss is fatherhood.”

“You?” she said sarcastically.

“Yeah. I mean, it’s obvious, right? I just devote myself to finding Jack. We’re gonna combine our powers. I’ll remake the world in my image, with pathetic little people who worship me. Me,” he says, pointing a finger back at himself. “Love that plan. It’s an awesome plan.”

“Finding your bliss?” Jo asks, standing up now and walking toward him.

“Yeah.”

“So humans don’t like you. Oh, wow. I’m sorry. Instead of bellyaching about it, why don’t you make Heaven right? Make good on your promises. Make angels. Give the existing ones their wings back.”

Lucifer looks cautiously around her for anyone else around.

“Yeah, I can’t really do that.”

“What?”

“I lied. So, uh, just keep that to yourself, though, okay?”

Jo looks mad and points her finger out at him. “Just so you know, it’s not the humans, it’s not the angels, it’s not your father’s propaganda that’s killing you. It’s your complete failure. You say you want to find your son, but you don’t. Not really. So you sit there because you’re afraid. You’re afraid of him. Afraid of looking into his eyes and seeing nothing but contempt.” 

She strolls up to him. “You can’t replace your father. You can’t create anything. You have nothing. You might as well go back to the cage.”

Lucifer reaches out grabbing Jo by her throat, choking her as his eyes turn red. She whimpers in fear as she stares back into his eyes. His eyes change back and he releases her. She grunts and gasps for air, clutching at her throat. She backs away from him.

“And now you don’t have me,” she says, turning and quickly leaving the room. 

Lucifer just watches her leave.

\------------

Dean and Ketch have finally reached the silo. They take cover as they look on.

“The silo. Well, he wasn’t kidding,” Dean says.

“Gratifying. Now what?”

Inside the POW compound, the guards lead a group of prisoners out into the yard. They make them form a line as the Commander exits the building. Ketch and Dean have crept up to the gate and are looking on from behind another building. 

“The Resistance will be broken. It is being broken. One by one, your leaders are being rooted out and destroyed,” the Commander says.

A barn door slides open and the lieutenant and two guards lead Charlie out into the yard. They lead her over to a wooden post and tie her hands behind her.

“Soon there will be none of you left.”

“No. No,” Charlie says struggling against the two guards but she’s not strong enough. 

“For high crimes, the prisoner Charlie Bradbury, like all traitors before her, will be executed.”

Another even taller man in uniform comes forth and approaches Charlie. Dean and Ketch continue to watch but prepare their guns ready to attack. The man levels the huge scimitar knife right under Charlie’s chin. She can see her reflection in the shiny blade and she’s shaking with fear and crying.

“All hail Michael,” the Commander proclaims.

Dean releases the pin from the hand grenade and tosses it toward the guards. It lands and explodes and the prisoners and guards run for cover. Dean and Ketch come around the building firing their weapons loaded with angel-killing bullets. They take out the guards posted at the gate and then enter, continuing to fire at the angels. The lieutenant falls dead as does another guard who was near Charlie. The Commander retreats to the safety of the barn and then turns to look at the two men. Dean shoots at him but misses. He vanishes instantly. Dean rushes over to untie Charlie, as Ketch continues to kill angels. 

“We gotta get you outta here,” Dean says to her.

“Who the hell are you?” she asks.

“No time to talk. We gotta go now. Go!” Dean shouts.

\-----------

Sam rushed back to Gabriel’s room.

“I did what I could do with the bunker’s warding but who knows if it’s enough. I tried to get Diana to take Zach and leave but she refused so they’re locked inside the Armory with several loaded weapons. How is he?” Sam asked, looking at Gabriel who is sitting on the bed, rubbing his temples and groaning.

“I don’t know,” Cas replied. 

Suddenly the lights flicker and alarm bells ring. The bunker is now illuminated in the eerie red glow and the sigils drawn on the walls are visible. Sam and Cas proceed toward the war room cautiously. Out of the darkness, two demons attack them from behind. Sam punches his demon as Cas is hit and knocked to the floor by the other demon. Sam plunges the demon blade into the demon and his face glows orange as he dies. Another demon tackles Sam and they fall to the floor. Cas has recovered and kicks out at his demon. He jumps up to his feet as another demon swipes at him with an angel blade but Cas blocks the blow. He punches the demon in the face. Sam is wrestling with the other demon who is trying to stab him with an angel blade. Cas comes over and pushes the demon down on the antique computer, slamming his head on the metal console. He spins the demon around and touches his forehead as the white light glows from his eyes and mouth. 

“Thanks,” Sam says to Cas as they are both catching their breaths.

Sam looks over and sees Asmodeus. They are instantly lifted in the air and thrown backward against the other wall. Asmodeus walks toward them.

“Your warding wasn’t designed for the likes of me, Samuel. I’ve come to claim what’s mine.”

Sam and Cas are sitting up against the wall, staring back at Asmodeus. Sudden movement to their left causes them to look over as two demons appear dragging Gabriel out by his arms. Gabriel looks at Sam and Cas and then over at Asmodeus. He approaches Gabriel.

“Oh, I missed you, boy. I’m gonna have to punish you rather severely, I’m afraid.”

Gabriel is grunting and straining against the demons as they drag him up the staircase. Asmodeus turns and walks slowly back to Sam and Cas, who are unable to move. 

“And as for you two…” Asmodeus says, as he holds out both hands and then clenches his fists.

Sam and Cas grunt as their bodies are in the Prince of Hell’s death grip. Sam is gasping for air. 

As Gabriel looks down from the landing, his eyes glow brightly. He pushes one of the demons who falls over the railing and crashes onto the map table below. He punches the other demon sending him backward. He grips the railing and pulls himself up.

Asmodeus turns to look at him.

“Gabriel. What are you doing, son? You know too well what I can do to you. I broke you!”

Gabriel’s eyes again begin to glow.

“You’re too weak!” Asmodeus shouts up at him.

Gabriel stands up straight and flexes his shoulders back as his eyes glow even brighter. Gabriel’s angel wings appear as the light casts its shadow on the wall behind him. Asmodeus releases a bolt of electricity from his hands but Gabriel swats it away. 

“Not anymore. Oh, by the way, I always hated that dumbass suit,” Gabriel said.

Gabriel extends his right hand down at Asmodeus and he grunts in pain. Smoke begins to appear and within seconds Asmodeus bursts into flames. He screams out as his body is consumed by the fire, with Sam and Cas shielding their eyes from the blaze. Gabriel removes his hand and Sam and Cas are now able to breathe again. They both stare up at Gabriel.

\----------

“So to recap, there’s another world. A better world with no Michael. And it has another me?” Charlie asked, walking with Dean and Ketch back toward the rift. 

“Uh, had,” Dean said.

“And you were friends with her? Me? Her?”

“Yes, very.”

“How very?” she asked looking at Dean.

“She was into chicks if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Oh. I like her,” she said grinning.

“Look, I know this is a lot of information, everything that I’m telling you, okay? But, we’re running outta time here. I need to know where the Nephilim is. Jack. And my Mom’s with him, right?” Dean asks, looking back at Charlie.

Ketch is walking quietly behind them with his rifle in hand ready for anything.

“Your mom?”

“Yes. She’s from our world, too.”

“Uh. Last I heard, they were fighting somewhere in what remains of Dayton, Ohio, but I don’t...Wait. Your mom?” Charlie asked again.

“Yeah.”

“Why would I believe any of this?”

Dean stops walking and points straight ahead.

“Because of that.”

Charlie sees the glowing rift but it is now thinner meaning the 24 hours window is almost up.

“Wow.”

\---------------

Sam is seated on the edge of the map table with Cas standing close by. They are explaining this whole crazy situation to Gabriel about the alternate world.

“Whoa. Too much information,” Gabriel says. “Okay, slow down. I’m not processing,” he says as he is sitting on the steps leading into the Library.

“And there’s more,” Cas says. “Michael wants to come to this Earth and destroy it and we may need your help to fight him.”

“What?”

“Yeah. Welcome to the team,” Sam says, smiling back at the archangel.

“Uh, yeah. Not so much. I mean, thank you for the rescue, and for the redemption arc, but, uh, I’m not really a “team” guy,” Gabriel says, rising to his feet. “So, I’m gonna bounce, okay? Um, but you know, it’s been, um...What’s the opposite of fun?”

“No, Gabriel, don’t...You can’t just walk away,” Sam says. ”If Michael comes here, he will end this world,” he says, rising and following him.

“And the last time the world was ending, I put my money on you. I think you can pull it off again.”

Gabriel turns and starts to walk away.

“No,” Castiel says. “You cannot turn your back on your father’s creation.”

Gabriel turns back around.

“Castiel, my father turned his back on his creation. Guess it just runs in the family.”

“No, Gabriel. Please,” Sam says.

Gabriel vanished before Cas and Sam’s eyes. 

\------------

The rift is getting thinner and pulsing, readying to close.

Dean looks at his watch.

“Okay, this thing’s gonna be closing any minute. We gotta get it going,” Dean says.

“Dean, you need to go through. Bring back Sam, and your angel, and Gabriel, and the bloody Navy Seals. Whatever help you can get. But I should stay,” Ketch said.

“Wait, what?” Dean says, staring back at him.

“If we’re going up against Michael, we need to be ready. We need to know what he’s up to, where your mother and Jack are.”

“I’m staying too,” Charlie says.

“Are you kidding me?” Dean says, looking over at her. “You got Michael and a billion angels on your ass.”

“Dude, this is my home. My friends are here and they’re in trouble. If you really do have a way to take down Michael, get back here and do it. Until then, this is my fight,” she says with determination.

“I don’t wanna lose you again,” Dean says to her.

“That’s not your call,” she replies back, making him think of another headstrong female, who is probably waiting anxiously on the other side for him.

“Dean, it’s closing,” Ketch says suddenly.

Dean looks at the rift and then turns back around. He hands a pistol out to Charlie and she takes it. They stare at each other until they hear footsteps. Ketch and Charlie turn and see the Commander and three guards approaching. 

“Go,” Ketch orders Dean.

Dean obeys and turns and runs into the rift as Ketch and Charlie begin shooting at the angels.

\-----------

Dean falls through the rift landing on the floor. Sam and Cas rush over to him.

“Dean. Hey,” Sam says as he takes Dean’s arm, helping him stand. Dean winces from his wound. “You’re hurt.”

“No, no. I’m fine,” Dean says, looking back right as the rift closes.

“Where’s Mom? Where’s Jack?” Sam asks.

“Long story. So Mom and the kid, they’re not with Michael anymore. Ketch and Charlie just stayed back to try to find them,” Dean said suddenly. “There’s a Charlie over there. She kicks ass.

“Uh, Charlie Bradbury?” Sam asked with surprise.

“Yeah.”

Dean looks into the war room. “What’s this? What did I miss?” he asks, moving past Sam.

“It was a demon incursion led by Asmodeus,” Castiel said.

“Sorry, Asmodeus got in here?” Dean asked with shock and worry now.

“Diana and Zach are fine. Gabriel killed him,” Sam said.

“Gabriel? Well, that’s great. So he’s back. Where is he?”

Sam and Cas take a breath and Sam avoids Dean’s stare.

“He just left,” Cas said finally.

\------------

After Sam had unlocked the Armory and told Diana what had happened, she took Zach to his room. She sat and fed him naturally, relishing in the closeness with her son. She had been so scared when the lights changed to red and the alarm bells blared. She covered Zach’s ears and held him tight as they both cried. She was expecting demons to break through the door at any minute but then she was relieved when the lights returned to normal and the alarms stopped. She rocked back and forth and stroked Zach’s face and hair, watching him fall back asleep. She kissed his forehead and then carefully laid him in his crib. She made her way out of the room walking slowly toward the war room. She paused when she saw the demon’s body still lying on top of the map table. She heard voices and smiled recognizing Dean’s low timbre. She had missed seeing him come back through the rift, but now he was home. She couldn’t wait to hear about his trip but the conversation made her stop on the other side of the archway.

“He just left,” Cas said.

“What do you mean, he left?” Dean asked.

“We asked Gabriel to help us and...And he said no,” Cas explained.

“He doesn’t get to say no. We still have his grace, though, right?” Dean asked.

Sam and Cas again paused and looked down avoiding Dean’s gaze.

“Sam?” Dean said, staring at his brother.

“Uh...We used his grace to heal him. So it’s gone. It’s all gone,” Sam said slowly.

“So if it’s gone, then that means that we can’t open that door again. If we can’t open the door, then I should have never come back!” Dean shouted. “Son of a bitch!” Dean shouted and threw the book that was on the table across the room.

Sam and Cas flinched at the sudden rage that Dean was exhibiting.

“Every time!” Dean said angrily and put both hands on top of his head in disbelief of the situation that they were now facing. “Every time we get close, it always falls apart. Every freaking time,” Dean said in a normal, calm tone.

“Dean. We will find Gabriel,” Cas said. “We will.”

“We’d better,” Dean replied.

Dean turned back around to face Sam and Cas. He walked between them without saying a word.

“Dean, where are you going?” Sam asked.

“For a drive. I need some air and to be alone,” he said, moving quickly toward the garage.


	35. Chapter 35

Diana had heard Dean’s words and even though she hadn’t actually seen it, she definitely felt the anger that poured forth from him. And the fact that he had been gone for a whole day and was now leaving again without seeing her, hurt her even more. She turned and walked back to their room. She laid down and let the words play in her mind over and over again. “I should have never come back.”

Dean was willing to stay in an alternate world in order to find Mary and Jack, for as long as it would take. Even knowing that she and Zach would be waiting and worrying about him. She had heard that Gabriel had decided to leave after saving Sam and Cas from Asmodeus. Wasn’t that his choice, especially after everything he had been through? Yet again, Dean was trying to make a decision for someone else.

Her tears flowed steadily down her face soaking her pillow. She knew he and Sam would do whatever it takes to try to get their Mom and Jack back. Who knew how much longer it would take? She thought about her wedding plans. There was no need to make a reservation for a location, or caterers, or flowers, especially without a set date. She even doubted now that if they set a date, some new crisis wouldn’t come along and ruin that, too.

“I should have never come back.”

She wondered if he was in the alternate universe and was reunited with his mother and Jack, how desperate would he be to return to her and Zack. Would he show that much anger, frustration, and drive to get back home to them? She wanted to believe that he would but as soon as he was back, did he come looking for her? No. Did he ask about her? She didn’t know. He was off driving somewhere now. Did he even have his phone with him? She looked on his side of the bed and saw it still on the charger. No, of course not. He doesn’t think ahead. He reacts to whatever situation is right in front of him. That was one thing that infuriated her about him. She liked to plan, make lists like she did when choosing their child’s name, and do her research on a subject. Maybe that’s why she enjoyed cataloging and doing inventory of every artifact, book, and article in the bunker. Maybe they were just too different. They saw the world differently. Diana wanted a career, a husband, and children. She knew that it wouldn’t be easy but if other women could do it, so could she. She would find a really good, competent person to watch her son for a couple of hours per week. Besides, Dean wasn’t around much and could be gone off on a new case at a moment’s notice. What if she was at work? What would Dean do? Wait until she came home or No. He probably would drop Zach off with her and give her a kiss goodbye. No, she would take it upon herself to solve this problem which would free Dean up to hunt as he pleased. Now her sadness was turning toward anger. Was Dean taking her for granted? That she would just go along with whatever he wanted her to do even if it meant she had to give up her dream of teaching. And when they were married, would he continue to lie and keep important information about the hunts from her for her own safety. She was so tired of hearing him say those words. If he said it one more time, she thought she would scream.

Diana loved him but was love enough to overcome these obstacles, along with everything else that they were up against. Diana thought so but now she had her doubts. 

\-------------

Dean drove out to the lake and watched the sun set below the trees. He wished Diana was here with him. God, he hadn’t even gone looking for her. What must she be thinking? He reached for his phone but quickly realized that he had left it charging. He wouldn’t need it in the alternate world so he had left it behind. He searched through the glove compartment and found another cell phone but it was dead. He slammed the door shut. He got out of the car and walked to the water’s edge. He thought about Ketch and Charlie fighting off the angels. Did they escape or were they once again prisoners? Would they still be alive when they make it back? Would they make it back? They had to find Gabriel and convince him to help them. Dean needed a drink but he wasn’t ready to go back to the bunker. He drove to Main Street Bar in downtown Lebanon. He walked in and sat at the end of the bar. Jackson, the bartender greeted him with a smile.

“Beer or something stronger?” he asked.

“Whiskey,” Dean said, returning the smile. He looked around the bar and it was about half-full which wasn’t bad for a Thursday night. Some college kids were shooting pool and some veterans were swapping war stories at a table in the back, along with a smattering of guests occupying random tables.. 

Jackson set his drink in front of him. “Get you anything else? Nachos? Burger?

“Nah, I’m fine. Thanks.”

The bartender moved to the other side of the bar where a woman had just sat down. She ordered a screwdriver and then stared at Dean. He took a sip from his drink and then looked across noticing the pretty, redhead who seemed to be staring at him. He looked down and then turned his head to either side. When he looked back up, she was still staring. He forced a grin and then took another sip from his drink. She got up off of the stool and walked over and sat down beside him.

“Hi. I’m Mandy.”

“Dean.”

“I’ve never seen you in here before. First time?” she said, batting her eyelashes and leaning forward so he could have a better view of her revealing neckline.

Jackson set her drink down seeing that she had relocated and gave Dean a sideways nod. Dean smiled that toothy grin and licked his bottom lip before seizing it between his teeth.

“Nope. I’m practically a regular when I’m in town.”

“I’ll have to come in every night now to see if you’re here. But we’re here now, so why don’t we make the most of it, Dean.”

Dean chuckled to himself and gave her the once over from head to toe. She had a nice body but she wasn’t even close to what he had waiting for him at home. 

“And how might we do that?” Dean asked just for curiosity sake.

She leaned forward and whispered into his ear which made his eyes widen. He coughed and then quickly finished his drink in one gulp. 

“Well, it’s getting late and I just finished my drink. Good night, Mandy,” he said. He slid off the stool and dug out his wallet. He paid for his drink and then turned to leave.

“See you around, Dean,” she said.

“Not if I see you first,” he mumbled to himself.

\-------------

Dean came into the kitchen and headed for the fridge. He was hungry and made himself a plate of the leftover spaghetti that Diana had made. He popped it in the microwave and then got himself a beer. He ate alone and listened to the stillness. It wasn’t that late and he wondered if Diana was already asleep. He rinsed his empty plate off and stuck it in the dishwasher. He took his beer and made his way out to the Library. Sam was sitting at the table looking at his laptop.

“Hey,” Sam said.

“Hey,” Dean replied and then sat down across from him.

“Where’d you go?”

“Lake, then stopped off at the bar. You ever met Mandy? I think you’d like her.”

“What? You trying to find dates for me now,” Sam asked.

“No, just realizing I’m a lucky man to have a good woman like Diana.”

“Well, you’re gonna have to do some apologizing if you want to keep her. She heard your little outburst and she was hurt by what you said. She was not in a good mood when I talked to her.”

“Damn it! Okay, better go face the music,” he said rising up. He tilted the beer up and finished what was left in several gulps, and set the empty beer bottle on the table. “Best not to give her another thing to be mad at me about.”

Dean slowly opened the door to their room and saw her sitting up on her side of the bed. He came in and closed the door.

“Hey sweetheart. I’m sorry that I left without talking to you first. I just let my anger and frustration get the best of me,” he said walking over to the bed. He leaned down for a kiss but she turned her head to the side, so he kissed her forehead instead.

“I heard that there was some excitement while I was gone. So Asmodeus, huh? So was he the first demon that you’ve ever seen?” he asked, sitting down on the bed beside her. Diana moved her legs so that he had more room.

“No, I never saw him. Sam locked me and Zach in the Armory with two loaded guns,” she said without emotion. “By the time, he came back, it was all over.”

“Good. Glad that you and Zach were safe.”

Dean saw the tension in her jaw and the way that she was not making eye contact with him. Damn! She’s really mad, he thought.

“So, do you want to hear about my time in the alternate world?”

“Sure.”

“Well, nothing looked the same this time. There was lots of snow and it was really cold. Ketch and I walked for miles without seeing another soul.” 

Nothing. No reaction whatsoever. Dean thought maybe she would soften at seeing that he had been injured. He stood up and took off his jacket and moved to hang it on the hook on the back of the door. He turned and walked back taking off his flannel shirt and then the ripped t-shirt. She glanced up and saw his wound and her mouth came open in surprise.

“What happened?” she asked, staring at his shoulder.

“Got shot by some dude looking to make some money by turning me into the angel army. Ketch jumped him and then I shot him. He did tell us where to find their POW camp.”

“Are you okay now? Is the bullet still in there? It looks infected,” she said showing some concern for him.

“No. It passed through but the bullet was coated with a poison. Ketch knew the antidote so he doctored me up.”

“You still should have it looked at,” she said and then looked down.

“So, then we made our way to the camp and created a distraction, so that we could rescue the prisoners. There was one person that I was glad to see.”

“Mary?”

“No,” he said, shaking his head.

“Jack?”

“No. Charlie Bradbury.”

“Charlie? You mean your redheaded friend that was a computer genius. But she’s-” Diana said suddenly.

“The alternate Charlie but she looks exactly like her. She’s just as badass too,” he said chuckling.

Diana didn’t react and looked down at her lap again. Dean sat down and took her hand.

“Baby, I’m sorry. This rescue mission wasn’t a total loss because we did rescue Charlie and some other prisoners and killed a few angels in the process. Charlie told us where she thought Mom and Jack are so when we’re able to get more archangel grace, we’ll go back. We will bring them home next time.”

“Are you sure? Maybe you should have just stayed with Ketch and Charlie,” she said harshly.

“I was angry. I just said the first thing that came to mind. And then just needed to get away before I broke anything or punched Sam.”

“Did you get it all out of your system?”

“I calmed down but I’m still upset. We don’t have anymore angel grace and we need that to open the door again. We need to get Gabriel back.”

“He doesn’t want to help. And you can’t force him to help either. After everything that he’s been through, he’s earned the right to just walk away. And you can’t expect me to not worry about you for 24 hours and then come back, only for me to hear you say that you shouldn’t have come back. To me. To our son. Do you know how that made me feel?”

“I’m sorry, babe.”

“And then to just storm off without letting anyone know where you were going and without your phone. What if you had had a flat tire or been in an accident? You never think about anybody but yourself,” she said, getting up from the bed and walking toward the door.

Dean got up and grabbed her arm, spinning her around.

“Diana, please. How can you say that I don’t think about others? That's all Sam and I do is take care of other people.”

Diana didn’t respond but just stared back at him with flaring nostrils and a straight-lined mouth and a clenched jaw. Dean closed his eyes and sighed before opening them and deciding to take Sam’s advice and apologize.

“Look, I know I screwed up. Let me try to make it up to you. I love you. I just...I get so angry when things don’t work out. But Sam, Cas, and I are going to come up with a plan and it’ll work next time. I promise.”

“Life doesn’t always go the way that we plan and we have to adjust to the situations that we’re faced with. And that’s why I’ve made a decision.”

“What’s that?”

“I’m going to accept the job offer from Dr. Brookbank. And Zach and I are going back to my dads to stay. You, Sam, and Cas can work out another rescue mission. I hope it will be successful next time. I really do. But until you can put me and your son as your first priority, then don’t call me or come by. And the wedding is off,” she said with tears in her eyes. She took off her engagement ring and placed it in his hand. She turned and left the room and went to Zach’s room. She laid down on the bed and cried.


	36. Chapter 36

Diana’s alarm rang and she slowly moved her arm out from the blanket to turn it off. She hadn’t slept much but had class in a few hours. After the confrontation with Dean, she had gone to Zach’s room and laid on the bed and cried. Dean tried talking to her through the door for hours, but she never responded and he eventually gave up. She got up and walked over to check on Zach who was still asleep. He had woken up with Dean banging on the door and talking but she had rocked him back to sleep finally so he would probably not wake up for another hour or two. She needed to get ready and gather a few of their things and get to her dad’s house before heading to work. She opened the door and stepped out to head to the bathroom but was shocked to see Dean sitting on the floor asleep with his back propped against the wall. Her first thought was that Dean really did care and he had stayed there all night to be near her and their son. But then she thought, he probably wanted to try again to apologize or twist the conversation so that she would see it his way. She hurried to the bathroom and closed and locked the door. She showered quickly and put back on her clothes and then slipped into her old room to get dressed. When she came out, Dean was gone and she rushed to Zach’s room. Dean was sitting in the rocking chair, holding Zach. 

“Is he awake?” she asked quickly.

“No. I heard your footsteps and saw you go to the bathroom. I just wanted to see him and then couldn’t help myself,” he said, as he rubbed softly up and down on Zach’s back.

“I need to get to work. Can I go get my laptop and phone from your room?”

“Of course. It’s still our room though,” he said, looking up at her with sad eyes.

She didn’t respond but left the room but returned a few minutes later with her briefcase and pocketbook. She started to pack the diaper bag and Dean stood up carefully without jostling Zach.

“Let me take care of him while you’re in class. Please.”

“I’ve already worked it out with Dad. He’ll be expecting me,” she said without turning around or stopping her actions.

“Diana, please. Let me have some time with my son, especially if you’re determined to leave. I know I have a long way to go to make things right between us again, but Zach hasn’t done anything wrong. Are you going to prevent him from seeing me? Please tell me you’re not going to punish him like that,” Dean said on the verge of tears.

Diana turned and saw the look on Dean’s face. She hadn’t thought about planning for a way for Zach to see his father and she knew that wasn’t fair to keep them apart.

“Okay, I guess that works for me. I’ll be back later to get our things. Let me make sure he has enough bottles in the fridge,” she said and quickly left the room.

Dean sat back down and continued to rock and cradle Zach.

She returned shortly informing him that there were two bottles in the fridge along with some jars of applesauce and green peas if he got hungry around lunchtime. She came closer and leaned over and kissed Zach’s forehead. Dean reached out and took her hand and squeezed it softly. She pulled her hand back and then turned and left the room without another word.

\----------------

In Portland, Oregon at the LaVeau Art Gallery a premiere party for a new artist is in full swing. A petite, beautiful redheaded woman is standing at the bar awaiting her drink. Her cell phone rings and she answers it.

“Hello, boys,” Rowena chimes sweetly. “I’m very sure I’ve done nothing that you know of to make you want to call, but how lovely to hear from you.”

“Rowena, that’s not what...We, um…” Sam begins talking into his phone which is on speaker. Dean and Cas are sitting at the table in the Library listening.

“You’ll have to speak up,” Rowena says.

“We need your help,” Dean says, leaning down toward Sam’s phone.

“Really?” Rowena asks as she now has her cocktail in hand and walks around the art gallery. A tall man in a black suit is following her closely.

“We must assemble our most powerful allies to rescue our family and confront the archangel Michael. Now, he’s in an alternate universe, so-’’ Castiel explained.

“Oh, the handsome angel is there, isn’t he?” Rowena gushed. “Hello, tweetie-pie.”

“Uh, hello,” Castiel said, somewhat embarrassed by her flirtatious greeting.

“Lads, obviously, I’d love to help after what you...Well, Sam did for me. But I’m in the damp Pacific Northwest right now, working on my own little project,” she said, as she is once again walking among the art and the patrons. The man continues to follow her.

“Project? What project?” Sam asks.

“Oh, nothing for you to worry about. Just checking a few items off my little to-do list.”

“Sure. That didn’t sound ominous,” Dean said.

“Rowena, are you at a party or something?” Sam asked, hearing the music and the people talking in the background.

“I am, but I’m surprised you recognize the sounds of a party, seeing as how you’re all work and no play.”

“Look, we didn’t call to talk. We...The world is in danger, Rowena,” Dean said seriously.

“And I’m currently surrounded by art that makes me think the world should be in danger. Best of luck to you boys. My three little musketeers, Mhwa,” she said sweetly, blowing a kiss and then disconnected the call. She turned and handed her phone to the tall man.

\------------

“Damn it,” Dean said, sighing.

“You know, she’s right. You never go to parties,” Cas said. 

Sam just looks up at Cas giving him a face as Dean shakes his head.

\-----------

Rowena and her bodyguard approach a beautiful black woman who is drinking a glass of champagne. 

“Good afternoon,” Rowena says.

“Hello.”

“You’re Elizabeth Mahler, aren’t you?” Rowena asks.

“Yes. Do I know you?”

“No. But I know you. I saw you in the newspaper, didn’t I? In the Oregon Tribune.”

The woman’s face turns from a smile to a serious frown.

“There’s no need to bring up any of that unpleasantness,” she says.

“Of course not. My humblest apologies.” Rowena takes a breath and with exaggerated theatrics she turns around. “Bernard, this is my song. Be a darling, will you?” she says, thrusting her clutch purse out at the woman to hold for her. She walks back over and circles around behind Bernard. “Glad you could make it, too.”

The music plays and Rowena and Bernard do a tango dance, which has caught the attention of the other art lovers. They gather around to watch. Bernard spins Rowena around and then dips her. They dance back toward Ms. Mahler and again Bernard spins Rowena, even lifting her in his arms and swirling her around. Rowena throws her head backward and she looks at Ms. Mahler. Her eyes glow purple and she chants, “Mors Lemena”, and instantly the woman spontaneously combusts. The people scream and step back as Rowena and Bernard stand watching. 

\-------------

Dean is in the kitchen getting him a cup of coffee. He’s carrying the baby monitor now after feeding Zach lunch and then getting him back to sleep. 

“You know what? Forget Rowena. There’s gotta be some other way we can track down Gabriel and hijack his grace,” Dean said walking around to the other side of the counter to face Castiel.

“Even though he could be any place on Earth,” Castiel says. “Or, technically, anywhere in the entire universe.”

“I didn’t say it was gonna be easy, but...All right, come on. Ideas. Come on, here we go,” Dean says, clapping his hands and then rubs them briskly against each other. He takes a big breath and then exhales loudly. He brings his coffee mug to his lips and takes a sip. There is instant silence between them as they begin thinking. Cas exhales and then closes his eyes as Dean stares at him. 

“The angels,” Cas says suddenly.

“What?”

“Maybe Heaven could help us.”

“Uh, not for nothin’, but don’t the angels mostly want to kill you?” Dean replied.

“Yes. Yeah. This would be something of a “Hail Mary,” Cas said excitedly.

“Hmm,” Dean said, mildly amused at Cas’s use of the expression.

“It’s a sports term. Like “slam dunk” or “ball-handler.”

Dean looks back at him shaking his head to the side.

“That’s, uh...Mmm-mmm,” Dean says. “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Well, Dean, we don’t have any good ideas,” Cas said, raising his voice in frustration.

“Okay, just...Let’s not just barrel through with that like, you know...Like the Donatello thing.”

“We had our disagreement but we got results.”

“That didn’t make it okay.”

“I hear your concerns. And yes, the angels, they loathe me and there’s going to be dangers, but Heaven doesn’t want the world to end any more than we do. This is something that I have to try.”

Sam comes into the kitchen carrying his tablet.

“We got a problem,” he says.

“Another one? Awesome,” Dean replies.

“All the stuff Rowena said on the phone, Pacific Northwest, art gallery party. I think I found her,” Sam said, laying the tablet in front of Dean.

“A rich lady exploded?” Dean said, raising his head to look at Sam after reading the news story.

“Yeah. Local cops are calling it spontaneous combustion. Pretty much,” Sam said.

“Well, it does sound like Rowena,” Cas said.

“I knew it. I friggin’ knew it, man,” Dean said. “You gave her that page. What’d you think was gonna happen, huh?”

“She wanted to protect herself,” Sam replied.

“Yeah, by barbecuing someone?” Dean said loudly.

“We don’t know what this is yet. Maybe she had a reason to--”

“Doesn’t matter what the reason is. That’s not okay,” Dean said as the garage door opened and Diana was entering.

The men all looked at her and their discussion halted.

“Sorry to interrupt. I’ll get out of your way,” she said and hurried out of the room. 

Dean watched her leave and looked down at the counter at the baby monitor.

“Sorry, Dean. I know this is a bad time with what’s going on between you and Diana. Okay, but I said if Rowena goes bad again, I’ll deal with it. So I’ll deal with it,” Sam said emphatically.

“Well, you’d better,” Dean replied. “Cas, if you wanna try this angel thing, then go for it. Just don’t get dead again,” Dean said, and then rushed from the room.

\----------

Diana had gone to check on Zach and then quickly went to her old room to change clothes. She was in her panties and bra when Dean opened the door and stepped inside.

“Dean!” she screamed at him and he quickly closed the door.

“Sorry, honey. Actually, I’m not sorry. You are so beautiful,” he said.

“You could have knocked,” she said angrily.

“Would you have let me in? Probably not. Just like you didn’t last night. Honey, please don’t go. How am I going to make it up to you and show you how sorry I am for running off last night, if you’re not here? Or if you won’t take my calls?” Dean said, approaching her.

Diana continued to get dressed but was listening to him. She had slipped on her jeans and was zipping them up, when he touched her shoulders.

“Thank you for letting me watch Zach. It meant a lot to me. He didn’t want his bottle so I gave him juice instead. Was that okay?”

“Yeah, he only likes the milk first thing in the morning or right before bed. That’s fine,” she said. 

She felt Dean’s soft caress along her arms. She wanted to spin in his arms and hug him and then kiss his lips until she fainted from lack of air. But if she did that, she would be giving in and still allowing him to treat her as a second thought. She stepped away from him and went to the dresser to get a shirt. She pulled it over her head and stuck her arms through and then turned around. Dean grinned slowly at her.

“What?” she asked.

“That’s my Zeppelin shirt. I wondered where it went.”

She took it back off and threw it at him. “Sorry,” she said and then turned back around.

“No, it’s fine. You can have it. It looks way better on you anyway.”

She grabbed another shirt, inspecting it to make sure it was hers and then put it on. 

“I need to pack our things and get to Dads,” she said, going to the closet for her suitcase.

“Honey, please stay. In fact, it looks like Sam and I will be leaving soon. Rowena’s up to her old tricks in Portland. You’ll have the place to yourself and won’t have to disrupt Zach’s schedule or sleep routine.”

“What has she done?” Diana said, turning around to face Dean.

“Set a woman on fire in an art gallery. Cops think it was spontaneous combustion but we had just talked to her on the phone trying to get her to help us with the Apocalypse World, the spell, or archangel grace.”

“Will Cas be here?”

“No, he’s hoping to get some help from the angels in Heaven. That doesn’t mean that he might not pop back in. If you don’t want him here, then I can call him.”

“No. It’s fine if he comes back. I guess it will be easier if we stay here while you’re gone. For Zach, I mean,” she said avoiding his gaze. 

Dean had been staring intently at her face and she felt if she made eye contact, she would be sucked in and not be able to maintain her distance both physically and emotionally.

“Okay, good. I’ll call and check on you. If you don’t answer, I’ll leave a message,” he said, turning and heading toward the door. He opened it but then paused. “I love you,” he said, but when you remained silent, he looked away and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Diana felt tears stinging at her eyes again. It was all she could do to make it through her class but she had taken several deep breaths and pushed the thoughts from her mind and back onto the subject matter she was teaching. Now there was no reason to hold them back.

\-------------

Castiel approached the playground, looking around cautiously with his angel blade in his right hand in the event of an attack. There was no one around. 

“Hello?” he called out, only to be shushed by a man sitting on the wooden upper deck of the slide and swing set. The angel comes out of the little covered top staring down at him. 

“Indra?”

“Castiel. Nice blade. Oh...Are we gonna fight?”

“No. No, I don’t...I don’t want to. I...I just need to get into Heaven.”

“Okay. Who’s stopping you?” the man said as he walked across the wooden steps and down another level and peered over the railing at him.

“Well, this isn’t exactly the welcome I was expecting,” Castiel replied.

“Yeah, well, we’re all learning how to deal with disappointment lately. Look, I could, uh, get it together to...Battle, if you want,” he said, after hooking his legs over the slide and coming down it to the ground. He was carrying a bottle in a brown paper bag as he stepped up in front of Castiel. “I mean, none of the angels are exactly thrilled with your “ongoing adventures”. But personally? Nah.” Indra takes a drink from the bottle.

“Is that a...Are you drunk?” Cas asked him.

“Well, not yet, bit if I keep drinking at a pace, it starts to at least take the edge off.”

He turns the bottle up and drinks again.

“Indra, this is an important responsibility. You’re guarding the gates of Heaven.”

“Oh, you think it’s an important responsibility? You?” Indra said, pointing his finger out at Castiel. He laughs mockingly.

“Indra.”

“Hey, between us, if you wanna just say we fought and angel-blade me right now, that’d be okay.”

“Is that a joke?”

“Is it?” Indra said with a serious look.

“Indra, what’s wrong?”

“See for yourself,” he said pointing toward the sandbox. Indra turned and walked over and sat on a hobby horse and continued to drink from the bottle. Cas stepped over to the sandbox. “For what it’s worth, good luck.”

The sandbox glowed and sand and wispy white clouds engulfed Cas as he walked inside.

“Hello?” Cas called out as he walked down a long corridor. Where was everybody he thought. “Hello?” he called out again, continuing to walk. The glass doors to the throne room were wide open but there was no one inside. As he turned around, he saw three angels. “Duma, I need to talk to you.” He held his hands up, palms outstretched as he slowly walked toward them. “I know you wanna murder me and I know that you have a good reason to wanna murder me, but there are events unfolding on Earth, and, um, well…” Cas said and then dropped his hands back at his sides. “The archangel Gabriel, he’s alive.”

Duma looked back at the other angels and then back at Castiel.

“And I need to find him before Michael, who’s...It’s not our Michael. It’s another much, much worse Michael. I need to find him before that Michael invades this world to either subjugate or destroy it. Or both. Probably in that order.”

The male angel steps up and whispers in Duma’s ear. Duma puts her hand up and they both look back at Cas. Duma starts to walk slowly toward Cas.

“And there’s also the problem of a missing Nephilim and Lucifer,” Cas continued. “He’s back too. It’s been an eventful few weeks. I realize that this may be a long shot, but...”

The lights turned off and Cas turned and looked up at the ceiling. The lights turned back on but then again flickered on and off.

“What is that?” Cas asked suddenly.

“Castiel, I think...I think that maybe we could help each other,” Duma said.

\-------------

Sam and Dean are driving toward Portland. 

Sam is trying to call Rowena.

“Still no answer,” Dean said.

“Yeah. Still no answer. Just like Diana won’t answer your call,” Sam said.

“She just needs some time to cool off. At least, I talked her into staying.”

“Because we were leaving. She may leave while we’re gone and you need to prepare yourself and understand that if she does.”

“I know. She wouldn’t even look at me. And she didn’t tell me she loved me before I left or to be careful. She always tells me to be careful.”

“She’s hurt. She feels like you’re taking it for granted that she’ll always be patiently waiting for you. And she was. And then you say you should have never come back. And then you leave again without talking to her. How would you feel?”

“Pissed. I know I messed up, but I’m gonna make it right. No matter what I have to do.”

“Good. Cause I don’t want to have to drive across town every time I want to spend time with Zach.”

“Okay, enough about my love life. You know, I don’t wanna be right about this, but I mean, look, I want the fun, flirty Rowena that mostly helps us. But you gotta be ready for not that.”

“Or maybe she just has bad cell reception,” a female voice says from the back seat.

Dean slams on brakes, screeching the tires and swerving in the middle of the road. He quickly pulls off to the side of the road and stops.

Dean opens his door and gets out as does Sam.

“What the hell?” he shouts.

“Who are you?” Sam asks.

“Hi, Dean,” she says.

“Wait. Jessica?”

“So, you know her?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, she’s a reaper. She tried to take me into the light. Didn’t work out.”

“It really didn’t. And honestly, it’s been a little sad watching you go this long without telling Sam about me,” she said.

“Wait. Hold on a second. What do you mean “watching”?” Sam asked her.

“Well, after Dean’s little trip to the Veil, Death asked me to keep an eye on you two. In case.”

“In case of what?” Dean asked.

“This, I guess. I don’t ask Death questions. It never goes well.”

“So what, you’ve just been hovering around us, invisible, like a babysitter?” Sam asked.

“No, no. More like a baby monitor,” she said chuckling. “You have an adorable son, Dean.”

“Gee, thanks. I feel so much better knowing you’re spying on me and my family.”

“And you’ve seen-” Sam began.

“Oh, everything.”

“You mean, like everything-everything?” he asked, feeling exposed now.

“I’m especially fond of Sam’s impressive, extensive array of hair products. Not to mention the three-day-old bacon cheeseburger in your room. Or the VHS tape hidden under your bed labeled “Sweet Princess Asuka Meets the Tentacles of,” Jessica said, looking at Dean.

“Okay, all right, that’s not cool. Okay? And first of all, that’s a classic. Secondly, the burger’s for emergency cases only.”

Sam just looks at Dean in disgust, shaking his head.

“Okay, gross,” Sam says. “Now, why are you just manifesting now?”

“People in Portland have been dying outside of their assigned times. Because apparently someone has become powerful enough to do that.”

“Rowena?” Sam asked.

Jessica nods and Dean cuts his eyes toward Sam.

“So, I’ve been instructed to offer my assistance as a resource.”

“But you said “people” are dying? As in more than one,” Dean said.

“Four. So far.”

“Yeah, okay, well, we’re handling it,” Sam said.

“But if you need anything,” Jessica said.

“We don’t and we won’t,” Sam replied back.

“Well, I’m around. Always.”

And then she disappeared.

“Okay. Well, you know, we could have actually used her help,” Dean said.

“We could...Seriously?” Sam asked. “You trust her?”

“No, I don’t trust her. But between the reapers and Death, what the hell’s this witch got us into, huh? “ Dean says and then walks back to the car.

\------------

“I’ve become too sentimental. That’s the problem,” Rowena says, staring at a framed picture of her son, Fergus as a child. Her cell phone rings again. “Whoever would have expected? This won’t be fun, Bernard. The Winchesters keep calling and they won’t just give up,” she says ignoring the call. “They’ll come here. But we won’t let anyone stop me from fixing things. I’m capable of anything now,” she says, rising to take the drink that Bernard has prepared for her. She clinks glasses with his glass and smiles. “Anything.”

\-----------

Dean and Sam finally arrived in Portland and checked into a hotel. Sam was tired and crashed on the bed as soon as he entered the room. Dean was equally as tired but his thoughts were on Diana. He got out his phone and saw that he had a message. He anxiously clicked on it. It was a video from Diana. He hit play and saw Zach smiling and babbling. He held it close to his ear not wanting to wake Sam. 

“Da da. Da da,” Zach said, smiling and reaching out toward the phone. ”Someone misses his daddy,” he heard Diana say. Dean pulled the phone back to view the screen. “I love you, too. Be careful, okay?” he saw her say.

The video ended and Dean exhaled. He smiled but had to swallow the lump in his throat. His son was calling for him and Diana had said those words he so desperately needed to hear. In doing so, she had given him hope that he still had a chance to win her back. He played the video over and over until his eyes closed in sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

Sam and Dean arrived at the art gallery. The Portland PD forensics team was still on the scene investigating. They showed their fake FBI credentials and went inside. 

“The victim’s name was Elizabeth Mahler. I’m in her emails right now,” Sam said to Dean as he looked at his tablet. 

“Anything look like Rowena bait?” Dean asked.

“Hard to say. So, Mahler was the CFO of a local pharmaceutical company, getting a lot of traction on the...Oh, wow,” Sam said, as he stopped walking.

Dean turned back to him. “What?”

“Look at this,” Sam said, holding out the tablet. “Pirodine Pharmaceuticals. According to this article, they sold thousands of improperly labeled drugs.”

“So what? People got sick?” Dean asked.

“People died. Uh, well, Mahler’s lawyer got her off on a technicality.”

“Okay, so, what? You think she deserved it?”

“No, I’m done defending Rowena. Okay? I’m just reading what’s there.”

Dean waited until the forensics team finished taking pictures and then moved away.

“Come on,” he said to Sam, advancing toward the pile of ashes marked with a #1 yellow evidence tent. “Okay, I have a question. If that’s Elizabeth Mahler, who the hell is that?” he said, pointing to another set of fainter ashes to the left.

“I don’t know. Article only mentioned one person.” Sam looked at it and had a thought. “Wait a second. I’ve seen something like that before.” He typed some information on the tablet and then held it out to Dean. “No way. That is what is left of a reaper.”

“I have an idea. Come on,” Dean said and then hurried outside with Sam following along.

Dean looked around but didn’t see anyone else.

“What?” Sam asked.

“Yo, Jessica,” Dean said.

She appeared in front of them smiling.

“Hi.”

“Hi. So, uh, that dead reaper in there? Is that why you’re all of a sudden, so interested in helping?” Sam asked.

“I’m glad you’re ready to chat now. This will be a positive experience.”

“Okay, you can drop the whole warm and fuzzy thing,” Dean said.

“That’s just a useful affect. I’m still an instrument of Death.”

“You know, you could have told us Rowena was killing reapers,” Sam said.

“And I would have, but you were “handling it”,” she said using air quotes toward Sam.

“Okay, all right. Talk,” Dean said.

“Rowena’s changing people’s fates. She’s killing them before their time, and when a reaper shows--”

“She torches them, too,” Sam added.

“Yes.”

“Why?” Dean asked.

“You’ll have to ask her, when you stop her,” Jessica said to Dean. ”Because if she keeps this up, she’s going to throw off fate. The whole greater machinery of Death.”

“And that means?” Sam asked.

“Have you ever heard of the Butterfly Effect?”

“Ashton’s second-best movie,” Dean replied.

“Yes, of course,” Sam said. “One small mistake can cause all kinds of bad. What about it?”

“If just one person dies before their time, a lot of things that were supposed to happen, don’t. The ripple effect from just one early death can affect hundreds of lives. And changing their fates changes even more fates until things become sincerely unfortunate, and we have to hit the reset button.”

“What does that mean?” Sam asked.

“Usually? A mass kill-off.”

Sam’s eyes widened as Jessica continued to explain.

“Like the Black Plague or a mid-sized war. Something to wipe the board clean. So your help in avoiding that would be greatly appreciated. By everyone.”

“If it’s so bad, why don’t you stop her,” Dean said.

“You’ve met Billie, right? She’s got rules. Clean hands. No interference. Well, no direct interference anyway. We can’t stop her. But you can.”

“What, me?” Sam said.

“Death keeps notebooks with all the ways a person might die, depending on their choices. Dean has already seen his.”

“I got a whole shelf,” he remarks.

“But in Rowena MacLeod’s notebook, her death is always the same. She’s killed by you, Sam Winchester.”

\-----------

Castiel is standing in the middle of the throne room and the lights continue to fade off and on. He lays down on the couch several times, paces back and forth, and even sits on the throne, letting his curiosity get the best of him. Finally, he sees Duma and several other angels returning.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” she says.

“It’s fine,” he replies. “I mean, actually, it’s not fine because all of creation is at stake, but here we are.”

“Yes, well, there’s a lot going on,” Duma says, as the lights go out and then come on again.

“Yeah. I noticed. Duma, what did you mean that we could help each other?”

“Find Gabriel and bring him back to us, back home, and we can help you with everything else,” she said. “Battling Michael, defending Earth.”

“I can’t find him. That’s why I need your help.”

“Right. Well, then that’s a problem.”

“I don’t understand. Can’t you find a few angels to--” Cas said.

“That’s enough, Castiel,” said a female voice.

Castiel recognized the voice and then he looked up to see Naomi. The angel who ordered his realignment many years ago and was programming him to kill Dean. He thought Metatron had killed her.

“It’s not that we won’t help you. It’s that we can’t,” she said, stepping up in front of him.

Castiel stares at her feeling the anger rising within him.

\-----------

“Okay, it definitely looks like she’s working her way through these Pirodine Pharmaceutical people,” Sam tells Dean as he scans his tablet while Dean drives.

“Any idea who’s next?”

“No, I mean, everybody mentioned in the articles is already dead. Wait a second. Except for James Melford, the CEO.”

“All right. What do we know about him?”

“He’s dying,” Jessica announces as she materializes in the back seat, giving Sam and Dean a jump scare.

“Stop doing that,” Dean shouts.

“What do you mean he’s,” Sam begins.

“James Melford’s already bound for Hell, but his time of death just shifted.”

“To when?” Sam asked.

“Now.”

\------------

James Melford is lying in the grass with a stab wound to the stomach.

“This is a lovely backyard, but you really shouldn’t have tried to run, James,” Rowena says, as Bernard is still holding the bloody knife.

“Please don’t,” he cries out to her.

“After what you’ve done to so many sick people all over this country, letting them suffer and taking their money, you should consider this death a blessing because you’re finally helping someone else.”

“Who?”

Rowena hushes him. “Wait for it.” Rowena’s eyes glow purple and she looks around. “Ah, there he is,” she says as the reaper appears.

“You can see me?” the reaper asks.

“Aye. Do you have a message for me from your boss?” Rowena asks. “One quick chat and all of this will end.”

“Death doesn’t negotiate with witches.”

“We’ll see. Mors Lemena,” Rowena says and the reaper and James Melford burst into flames. They both scream in anguish as Rowena and Bernard look at each other grinning.

\-------------

“Well, so much for James Melford,” Dean says, standing over his ashy remains.

“And Martin. This reaper. His name was Martin,” Jessica says, bent down just a few feet away from them.

Sam’s cell phone rings and he takes it from his pocket.

“Here we go”, Sam says and then answers. “Rowena.”

“I don’t suppose there’s any way you’ll simply leave me to my business before something unfortunate happens?” she asks.

“Oh, you’re starting off with a threat, nice.”

“I would never. But this doesn’t involve you boys,” she says, walking over to stand near Bernard.

“You’re killing people, so it involves us,” Dean says.

“If you let me explain.”

“You think this is something you can just explain away?” Sam says. “I trusted you.”

“I know that, Sam. I’d just rather not talk about this over the phone. I’ll text you an address. Meet me there in half an hour.”

“And then what?” Dean asked.

“You believe me or you don’t. Either way, the drinks are on me,” Rowena says hanging up.

“I don’t like it. I mean, what’s the over-under this isn’t a trap?” Dean says.

“Well, it’s Rowena. Of course, it’s a trap,” Sam replies.

\------------

“Once we’re face-to-face, I’ll convince them to stop, or we’ll stop them,” Rowena tells Bernard.  
“Are you ready, Bernard?”

Bernard stands up cracking his knuckles.

\-----------

“How are you alive?” Cas asks Naomi, standing face to face with her now.

“A drill in the head wasn’t gonna kill me. You should know that.”

“You know, I have to admit, I was relieved to hear you were dead,” Cas said plainly.

“We never did see eye to eye.”

“No. No we didn’t. Because you stole my memories, and you threatened to tear me apart. And you made me repeatedly act out Dean Winchester’s murder, and you killed many, many people,” Cas said angrily, taking a step closer toward the angel that he hated.

“Those were simpler times.”

“I am sorry” goes a long way.”

“Mmm-hmm,” Naomi says, staring back at him. She moves away from his nearness. “After Metatron attacked, I had a few reliable angels spread the word that I was dead.”

“So you’ve been hiding?”

“Recovering,” she said defensively. 

“All this time?”

Naomi had walked behind the desk and now leans her hands on it looking across at Cas.

“Well, forgive me for taking a few years to put my thoughts back in my skull. There’s still a few holes, pardon the phrasing, but I’m mostly here. I have to be.”

The lights go off and on again several times.

“Do you know what powers Heaven, Castiel?” she asks, before sitting down behind the desk.

“Yeah, us. Angels.”

“That’s right. We’re all...Every angel is like a walking, talking battery.”

The lights go off and on again. 

“And that is what happens when we run out of power.”

“I don’t understand,” Cas says.

“Well, then let me make it divinely simple for you. There are a grand total of nine angels in Heaven, present company included, and one or two on Earth, and that’s all. We are the last men and women, and divine waves of light still standing. As it were.”

Castiel stares back at her in shock. He had no idea their numbers had dwindled down so low.

“No, that’s, uh….I knew our numbers were small.”

“You wanna know why we can’t help you? Because none of us can leave. We’re the only things keeping the lights on. Barely. We need everyone. Especially an archangel. Now the others thought any archangel would do. Long story. But your news about Gabriel is, for lack of a better word, blessed. With his power, we can keep Heaven running.”

“And without him?”

“Without him, in time, we’ll burn out. Heaven will crumble, and all the souls that have been entrusted to our care will fall back to Earth. Picture it, Castiel. Billions upon billions of ghosts unleashed upon the world. All that chaos. All that death.”

\--------------

Sam and Dean are sitting at a table in the hotel bar. Rowena and Bernard enter and approach them. Rowena sits in a high back leather chair and smiles sweetly at them. Bernard heads to the bar.

“Boys.”

“What’s with the goon?” Dean asks.

“Just a precaution. We’re all wary, aren’t we? Surely you’ve got your witch-killing bullets handy.”

“Rowena, this isn’t why I helped you. Were you just playing me the whole time?” Sam asked, looking sad.

“Of course not, but once I unlocked my power, I couldn’t just hide away. I realized I can right some wrongs that are long overdue.”

“By killing innocents?” Dean asked.

“Innocents? These drug company people. They lied about their product, for money. Money they used to avoid the law. They’ve hurt thousands of sick people, which makes them far worse than most of the monsters you’ve killed. I’m striking a blow for justice.”

“Yeah? Then why are you killing reapers?” Sam asked.

“Well, they’re just a means to an end. It’s not easy to get Death’s attention.”

“Well, trust me, that’s not the kind of attention you want,” Dean said.

“Oh, but it is. Death has something I want.”

“What’s that?” Sam asked.

“My son. After you told me he was gone, how he died, I had an unexpected reaction, I...We had our differences, but it’s my fault he went down the path he did. I left him.”

“We’re talking about Crowley, demon King of Hell,” Dean said.

“We’re talking about Fergus, a man, abandoned and loveless, tricked by a demon, died in a gutter. He deserved better from the world. From me.”

“Well, Crowley’s dead. There’s no coming back from that,” Dean said without feeling.

“Oh, is that so, Dean? Are only Winchesters allowed to come back from the dead? The rest of us just have to accept it? I don’t think so. I’m putting Death on notice.”

“All right. Well, she’s taken notice,” Sam said.

“She? Interesting.”

“And she’s upset. But you can quit this before-” Dean said.

“I’m not afraid. And, as much as I enjoy our little talks, you can’t stop me.”

“Actually we can,” Sam says.

“And what makes you think that?” Rowena asked, leveling her eyes on the boys.

“Because every version of your death, your real, permanent death, Sam is the one who kills you,” Dean informs her.

“I see,” she says. This information seems to surprise and disappoint her as well.

“Yeah, but it’s not gonna happen tonight,” Sam says as he reaches to restrain her with handcuffs etched with spell work. Sam’s hand goes through her arm and Rowena’s image shimmers.

“I hope you don’t mind the astral projection. Safety first, boys,” she says glancing over at Bernard. Her image vanishes as Sam looks over, seeing Bernard and Rowena escaping through the side door.

“Rowena,” Sam says, bolting from his seat and running after her. Dean stands up drawing his gun from his waistband and follows.

Rowena continues running and looks for an exit, while Bernard waits behind a corner. Sam rushes past not even seeing him and continues after her. Dean comes around the corner hearing Sam calling after her. As Dean comes down the hallway, Bernard straight arms Dean in the chest, upending him and he crashes hard on his back. Dean rolls to avoid a heavy boot crashing down onto his chest. Bernard has drawn a knife but Dean is unarmed as the blow caused him to drop his gun. Bernard swipes at him with the knife but Dean ducks under it. Bernard then thrusts out toward Dean but he grabs the man’s hand and twists it away from him, punching him in the face. As Dean attempts another blow, Bernard blocks it and punches Dean knocking him face down onto the floor. Dean grunts but gets up quickly facing the huge man again.

“You know she’s controlling your brain?” Dean says, holding the knife that he had taken away from Bernard.

“She’s powerful, she’s gorgeous, and she’s paying me a small fortune,” he says, taking off his neck tie and then wrapping it around his hands. “That woman didn’t have to cast a spell on me.”

Dean lunges out with the knife and Bernard grabs his arm, twisting him around. He slams Dean back on a table and Dean stabs him twice in the side but it has no effect on Bernard. The man uses the neck tie to choke Dean but he quickly spots a decorative glass jar on the table. He grabs it and smashes it over Bernard’s head, which stuns him enough for Dean to take the advantage. Dean spins him around, headbutting him and then punches him in the face. Bernard swings wildly missing, but he connects with the next blow. The two men are trading blows back and forth as the elevator doors open. The couple inside see the fight and decide to stay in the elevator, as they select another floor. Bernard hits Dean and then throws him against the wall as he crashes against a side table holding a small lamp. He, the table, and lamp crash to the floor. 

\-----------

Rowena runs out a side door into an alley. 

“Rowena! Stop!” Sam shouts as he runs out behind her. Rowen stops, catching her breath. “Stay right there,” Sam says, aiming his gun at her. “Listen to me. I get what you’re trying to do for Crowley. But you’re messing with the machinery of the universe. Death won’t give you what you want. You have to stop.”

“I can’t stop, Samuel. You’ll have to shoot me,” Rowena says, refusing to turn around. 

Sam huffs out his breath, debating on whether to approach her or shoot her in the back. Rowena turns slightly to look back. Sam brings his gun up and fires. He stares in shock as Rowena has turned and her hand is out which has halted his bullet in midair. He also sees Rowena’s eyes which are glowing purple. She swipes her hand downward and the bullet falls to the ground.

“How?” Sam stutters.

“You really would have shot me?” Rowena says choking on tears and emotion. Suddenly Rowena appears behind Sam and says, “Somnia,” she says.

Sam’s vision blurs and he collapses to the ground.

\------------

Bernard pins Dean to the wall, holding him with his right arm across his throat. Jessica appears and Dean sees her as he is struggling to breathe.

“You’re doing really well, but you need to hurry,” she says.

Bernard now moves his hands around Dean’s throat and is choking him.

“A little help would be nice,” Dean croaks out to her.

“Can’t. Clean hands,” she says, holding her hand up and wiggling her fingers.

Dean brings his fists down on top of Bernard’s but he can’t break his grip. Bernard throws him across the room, where he crashes to the floor. Dean turns over to scramble up but Bernard approaches and kicks him in the stomach, as Dean grunts in pain. As Bernard hauls Dean up by the back of his jacket, he tackles him landing on top of the big man. Dean begins punching him in the face. Dean now holds Bernard down and is choking him. Bernard tries to grab at Dean’s face but without success. Bernard passes out as Dean takes deep breaths himself.

“He was a highly trained military operative. It’s impressive that you could..” Jessica said, until Dean gets up and runs after Sam.

“Sam?” Dean says, running for the exit. He opens the side door to the alley, but it’s empty. He looks in both directions and then back ahead. He looks down and spots Sam’s gun laying on the pavement. He bends down and picks it up. He turns around to see Jessica looking back at him. 

“Where the hell is my brother?” he shouts angrily at her.

\--------------

Rowena is mixing a potion in her hotel room.

“Don’t struggle. It’ll only make things worse,” she says to Sam, who she has tied to a chair.

“Rowena, you gotta listen to me. This power is getting to your head, okay? It’s making you go crazy,” Sam says.

“No. It’s given me clarity,” she says, walking past him. “It’s showing me that everything I did before, for wealth, for magic, for myself, meant nothing,” She stops in front of him. “And it took everything from me. Everyone I loved. My family. Oscar. My son. I’m a flawed, petty, evil creature, Samuel. And I don’t know if I can be redeemed, but I have to try. And I do wish there was another way.”

“What are you saying?”

“Well, you said it yourself. There’s only one way to stop me, you. But if you’re dead, well, then I can’t be stopped, can I? Death will have to grant me an audience.”

Rowena approaches and rips open Sam’s flannel shirt, exposing his chest. 

Sam swallows and stutters nervously. “No, no, you don’t know that.”

“True,” she says, as she picks up a knife. “But there’s only one way to find out.” Rowena slices the palm of her hand.

“What are you doing?” Sam asks, watching her. “What is that?” he asks, as she has now picked up a small vial and pours it into her hand.

“You don’t wanna know,” she says.

“Rowena, don’t do this. You don’t have to do this,” Sam pleads, as she approaches him with her closed fist.

“What haven’t you done for your family? What wouldn’t you do? I’m sorry, Sam.”

Rowena places her hand flat on Sam’s chest and a purplish light glows as Sam groans in pain. Purple electricity bolts fly from her hand straight up his chest and neck as he continues to cry out in pain.

“Hello, Rowena,” Billie says.

Rowena turns toward her as she steps away from Sam. The purple glow has faded but Sam is weak and his head is dropped down toward his chest. 

“You. I know you,” Rowena says.

“We met, when I was a reaper.”

“We totally did. If we’d just exchanged numbers, none of this would have been necessary.”

“You’re upsetting the natural order. That’s unwise.”

“Bring back my son and it all stops,” Rowena says. “Say “No” and I’ll--”

“No.”

“Then I’ll kill Sam Winchester,” Rowena says, reaching for the knife. “That’ll really frog up your natural order, won’t it?”

“Go ahead,” Billie challenges.

Sam’s head rises at hearing Billie’s words and stares at the new Death and Rowena. 

“What?”

“I don’t think it’s a good thing. And I don’t believe any of us will like what comes next. But I don’t do blackmail. So go ahead.”

Rowena looks back at Sam and then turns to face him.

“I’m curious to see what happens,” Billie says, crossing her arms and waiting.

“No, no no. No, Rowena. I know what you went through. And I know how much you lost. And I realize how much you want your family back, but don’t do this, like this. This is not you. Not anymore.”

Rowena has started crying and her bottom lip quivered during Sam’s speech. She takes a deep breath and steadies herself.

“What happened to me, those were my choices. But Fergus never...It wasn’t fair,” she said softly to Sam.

Rowena turns back around and faces Billie. “It’s not fair!” she shouts and then thrusts out her hands toward Billie. Her eyes glow purple and the electricity sparks leap from her hands out toward Death. Sam is thrown backward from the chair but Death just puts her hand on her hip and leans her other hand on the chair. Rowena continues her futile attack as the electricity sizzles and crackles and Sam shields his eyes from the brightness. She finally gives up and collapses to the floor crying.

“You were never going to kill him. There was a time you would have, but not now,” Billie says. She comes forward and bends down to Rowena. “I can see that.”

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Rowena says, sobbing.

“Sometimes life is unfair, and sometimes we lose things. And sometimes we make mistakes. And some of these things can never be fixed, no matter how powerful you become. Some things just are. And everyone has to live with that.”

“And now you’ll take me?” Rowena sobs, as Billie is softly caressing her cheek.

“No. You already know how your story ends.”

Suddenly Dean bursts through the door with his gun drawn.

“Sam!” he says, surprised to see Death and Rowena on the floor.

“Dean!” Sam yells.

Billie stands up, looking at him.

“Hey, Dean,” she says. “See you again soon,” she says and then she vanishes.

Dean stares at Rowena and then back at Sam. 

\---------

Naomi and Castiel are standing outside near the sandbox.

“If you find Gabriel, tell him what’s happening in Heaven,” Naomi says.

“And if I can’t find him?” Castiel asked.

“We’ll do our duty. Keep things running.”

“For how long?”

“Ah...that’s the scary part.”

“We will find a way to fix this. We will.”

“This may be one of those things that can’t be fixed, Castiel.”

“This is Heaven we’re talking about.”

“Everything ends, Castiel,” she says sadly.

“Everything ends,” he repeats.

“But until then, the gates of Heaven are closed,” she says. She steps into the center of the sandbox and smoke and white light glows as she ascends back up into Heaven.

Castiel looks around at the empty playground and wonders what to do now.

\---------------

Back in Rowena’s room, Dean sits down on the floor beside Sam. Honestly, Dean looks in worse shape than Sam does as his head is bleeding and his knuckles are scratched and bleeding too. Rowena is sitting on the floor facing them.

Sam uncaps a beer and hands it to his brother.

“How you feeling?” Sam asks.

“Like I got punched in the face. A lot,” he says, before taking a drink from the bottle.

“Yes. About that. Bernard is very enthusiastic,” Rowena says.

“Yeah, that’s one word for it,” Dean replies.

“And what about you? How are you feeling?” Sam asks.

“I fought Death and lost. I feel tired. Weaker. I don’t know if it’s forever. Sam, what have I done?”

“You had a chance to kill me and you didn’t. I’d call that progress.”

“I’d call that a miracle,” Dean said.

“And you know, what happened with Crowley, that wasn’t your fault,” Sam said.

Rowena shakes her head. “He never had a chance.”

“He made his choices,” Dean added. “Just like we all do. Look, each of us has done something that we have to live with. That we’re trying to make up for. All of us.”

Sam looks over at Dean, knowing that he’s talking about himself and his actions with Diana.

“Even without all of that extra juice, you’re still the deadliest witch around,” Sam says.

“Flatterer,” Rowena says with a small smile.

“Yeah, well, we, um...We need your help. To save our family, to, hell, to save the world,” Sam says.

“You wanna be redeemed? This’d be a pretty big step,” Dean adds.

“And you think I still can be?” Rowena asks.

“Yeah, I do,” he replies.

“We both do,” Sam says. “But before you answer, you gotta know something. Lucifer is back.”

“Hmm,” she says, and then looks down as a shiver has run through her entire body. “Of course he is.”

“Now, you’re not gonna--” Dean begins.

“Breakdown? Crack apart in horror? Of course, I’m terrified and scared. My heart may have stopped, but...Lucifer isn’t the one who’s gonna kill me, is he?” she says, looking at Sam.

Sam sighs and then looks down.

“You changed other people’s fates. Maybe we can change yours,” Sam says.

“So what do you say? You in?” Dean asks.


	38. Chapter 38

Diana left from her doctor’s appointment feeling slightly nauseous. She was just going to discuss the birth control options and then make a decision but she decided to go ahead so that she wouldn’t risk getting pregnant again and she could continue breastfeeding. It seemed like the best choice, so Dr. Maloney inserted the IUD. She told her that she could experience some cramping and her periods could be heavier until her body adjusted to the device or like for most women the periods stopped altogether. She hoped that was the case for her. She rushed to her Dad’s house to pick up Zach.

\--------------

Dean and Sam had returned to the bunker. They unpacked their duffel bags and returned to the kitchen to fix them something to eat. Dean was relieved to see that Diana’s clothes were still in her old bedroom along with Zach’s things in his room. She hadn’t moved out but neither one of them were there. Dean took a bite from his sandwich right as his phone rang. He chewed quickly and grabbed his phone and looked at the caller ID.

“Hey Ryan. Thanks for calling me back,” he said, still chewing.

“Dean. Is something wrong? You’ve called three times,” Ryan said hurriedly.

“Sam and I just got back and Diana and Zach aren’t at the bunker. Do you know where she is?”

“She had her doctor’s appointment at 11:00. She’s probably done by now and stopped for some lunch. Have you called her?”

“Yeah, but she didn’t answer. That was about an hour ago though. I’ll try her again.”

“So Diana told me that you guys were after Rowena. So what happened? You didn’t kill her did you?”

“No, Ryan. You can relax. She’s still alive. And she’s agreed to help us. So if you play your cards right, you might have a chance with the feisty redhead, although Diana won’t like it,” he said chuckling.

“Well if you do your part to make things right with her, then she won’t be blocking my moves with Rowena,” Ryan said.

“Okay, believe me I want to make up with Diana, but even I don’t think you should get involved with Rowena. She’s a powerful witch.”

“Hey, I’m not looking for anything serious but she’s...uh, well,” Ryan began.

“You don’t have to spell it out for me. I get it. Okay, well if you see Diana tell her I’m home, but I’ll try to call her too. Thanks.”

Dean hung up and then chuckled again as he took another bite of his sandwich.

“What’s up with Ryan?” Sam asked.

“He’s got a thing for Rowena. Wants me to do my part by distracting Diana while he puts the moves on red.”

“Oh, man. He does know she’s over 300 years old and a witch, right?” Sam asked.

“I don’t think he cares,” Dean said and then takes a sip from his beer.

“Are you gonna help him? ‘Cause that would be stupid. You’re gonna give Diana another reason to be mad at you,” Sam said.

“No. Ryan’s on his own. But I am gonna do whatever I have to do as far as Diana is concerned. Starting now,” Dean said, getting his phone out and calling her number. It rang several times and went to voicemail. Dean sighed but then put on a smile. “Hey, I wanted to let you know that I’m home. I’ll take care of dinner tonight so you can relax or do whatever you want to do. See you soon.”

“You think cooking one meal is gonna make up for everything?”

“No, but it’s a start.”

\-------------

Diana opened the garage door carrying Zach with his diaper bag slung over her arm. She smelled dinner cooking just as Dean had promised. She smiled to know that he was trying to make it up to her and she would give him another chance. She walked out into the Library and Sam was at the table on his laptop.

“Hey short stuff. Welcome home,” he said smiling.

“Hey, Sam. So did you get Rowena under control?” she asked, setting the diaper bag down on the table.

“For the time being. She’s agreed to help us find Gabriel and with the spell when we’re ready to make another rescue attempt.”

Zach was smiling and reaching his arms out toward his uncle Sam. Sam smiled and reached out for him as well.

“Are you sure? You look busy,” Diana said but Sam nodded and she handed Zach over. 

Sam hugged Zach and then lifted him up over his head. “Airplane,” Sam said and swayed him around as Zach giggled with his arms stretched out.

“Where’s Dean?” Diana asked.

“I think he’s in his room. Go talk to him. I’ve got Zach.”

Diana started walking toward the rooms.

“Diana.”

She turned back to look at Sam.

“Give him a chance. He feels awful about what he said and did,” Sam said sincerely.

She smiled at him. “I know,” she said and walked away.

She knocked on the door and heard Dean say, “Come in.”

She opened the door and saw him straightening up the room. He threw his empty duffel bag into the closet and closed the door. The clean clothes from the dryer were on the bed and he was in the process of folding them.

“Hi sweetheart. Did you get my message?” Dean said grinning as he reached for another item from the pile.

“Yes, I did. What’s cooking in the oven?” she asked.

“I hope you’re in the mood for Mexican. I’m making beef and chicken chimichangas and I’ll make us some cheese dip too. I know you like that.”

“Sounds wonderful. Let me help you with these,” she said, picking up a pair of her underwear.

“No, I’ve got it. You rest,” he said, taking them from her hand and placing his hands on her arms and making her sit down on the bed. 

She smiled at him and watched as he sorted through the rest of the clothes and then put his things in the dresser.

“So I called Ryan when we got home and you and Zach weren’t here and I couldn’t reach you. He said you went to the doctor.”

“Yeah. I talked with Dr. Maloney about the best birth control while still breastfeeding. She gave me a lot to think about.”

“So have you made a decision?” Dean asked, sitting down on the bed now.

“Yes, I did. I chose an IUD. In fact, it’s in place now.”

“Are you okay? I mean, did it hurt?”

“Yeah it did. And there was some bleeding. I had to wait until the pain and the bleeding stopped before I could leave, but I’m fine now. She gave me some information and told me to read about it. This method is the safest way for me to continue breastfeeding. Although, she said it could affect my milk flow.”

“Do you need to lay down? I can get you a blanket and you can take a nap before dinner,” he said, jumping up from the bed and moving the clothes.

“Dean, no. I’m fine really,” she said grabbing his hand. He looked down at her hand and he sat back down.

“Okay, if you’re sure.”

Diana let go of his hand and he reached back out for hers.

“I learned something from this case. And Rowena was the one that made me understand. She was killing these people that had been careless with their labelling on their drugs. But she really was trying to get Death’s attention.”

“Why?”

“Because she’s grieving over the death of her son. She feels guilty for how she treated him, which led to the choices that he made. I mean, he still is responsible for his own choices but maybe he made them out of desperation. By not feeling loved by his mother. I know I grew up wondering if my Mom loved me.”

“Oh, Dean,” she said, touching his cheek.

“I missed her so much and no matter how much Dad told us that she loved us, I couldn’t understand why she left us. I mean he explained it when I was older but it still hurt. Now that I know what true love is and have a son, I get it. I never want to regret not showing you or Zach how much I love you. I don’t want you to have any doubt about that. And...I’m sorry. I’m so sorry if you felt ignored or that I take you for granted.”

Dean swallowed and squeezed her hand as a single tear trickled from his eye down his cheek. Diana swiped it away with her thumb.

“I know you love me and Zach. You tell me but sometimes your actions just don’t quite match up with your words. And maybe I overreacted when you came back. Maybe I should have just asked you what you meant but you were so angry. And your anger scares me sometimes. I know you won’t ever hurt me but the emotional hurt is worse than if you had hit me.”

“I’m sorry. I know I have anger issues. And I need to work on it.”

“I think that if you’re honest with me. Totally honest with me, then you’ll somehow feel better. For so long, you’ve been the big brother. Protective and trying to take care of everyone else in your life. And you’ve transferred those feelings onto me as well. I know you want to protect me and keep me safe but you’re not doing that by keeping information from me.”

“So is this just some form of manipulation? You want to know about all the things that I’ve tried to protect you from and this is the perfect opportunity for you to make me tell you. Because I want you back. I want you to forgive me and take me back,” Dean asked as if he was annoyed.

“No. That’s not what I’m doing.”

“Do you love me?”

“Yes. I wouldn’t still be here if I didn’t.”

“Do you want to marry me? Have a future with me and Zach, as a family?”

“Yes, of course I do.”

“Even with all my faults? All my anger issues. Everything that totally gets on your last nerve about me.”

“Yes,” she said, staring intently into Dean’s eyes.

Dean smiled back at her, knowing that she was being honest with him. 

“You’re right. I haven’t been honest with you because I know that you’re not going to like what I’ve done. But I did have a reason for doing it. I just hope that you’ll understand why I did it.”

“Okay. I’m listening.”

“Not now. I’ll tell you when you’re ready.”

“How will you know when I’m ready?”

“I just will. Can you wait until I’m ready to tell you everything?” Dean asked.

“I’ll wait. But I still expect you to treat me like your partner. Your soulmate.”

“Deal.”

\-------------

They all ate dinner together in the kitchen with Zach sitting in his high chair. Dean wanted to feed him and it looked like more food was on Zach’s shirt than what he actually ate. When Diana finished eating she picked Zach up and took him to the bathroom and gave him a bath. Dean came in midway through and watched. He helped Diana dry him off and then carried him to his room. Diana dressed him and then laid him down in his crib. They quickly left the room even though Zach was crying. Dean went to his room and Diana went to her old room to change clothes. She went back to the bathroom to pee. She had some spotty bleeding but she wasn’t cramping. She brushed her teeth and then went to Dean’s room and slowly opened the door. He was already lying in bed and seemed relieved that she was going to sleep in their room. She closed the door and turned off the light and made her way to her side of the bed. She slipped in and pulled the covers over her. 

“Honey?”

“Dean. I don’t feel like having sex. Not yet. I’m tired and just want to sleep.”

“I wasn’t going to ask that. I just wanted to say thank you for not giving up on me. I will try my best to control my temper and to talk to you more. And when the time is right, I’ll tell you everything that has happened with me over the last year since we’ve been together. Okay?”

“Okay. Thank you. And I’ll try to be more patient and understanding with you,” she said, turning to face him. 

He held out his arm and Diana slid closer and laid her head on his shoulder. Dean wrapped his arm around her and smiled.

“Goodnight. I love you.”

Diana looked up at him. “I love you, too.”

Dean lowered his lips toward hers and then paused. Diana met him and pressed her lips to his. It was a simple kiss goodnight but it meant everything to them both.


	39. Chapter 39

Sam called Rowena inquiring if she had been successful with her tracking spell for Gabriel. She said she was making progress but Sam could read between the lines with her. He convinced her that she should come to the bunker to stay and she agreed. His mistake was not discussing this with Dean and Diana first. Diana actually liked Rowena and she wanted to be able to talk with her and find out about her life but she knew she was still a witch and could turn on her and the boys at any minute. Dean was mad at Sam and he let him know it but then realized the promise he had made to Diana and he took several deep breaths and lowered his voice back to normal. Dean told Sam that he would be responsible for Rowena while she was there especially since he was destined to kill her if necessary. Rowena chose room #24 since it was down the hall from Sam’s room and around the corner from the bathroom and the storage room/dungeon. Dean agreed to allow her to roam free but he warned her that he would chain her up in the dungeon if she got out of line. She promised that she would be the perfect house guest but had her fingers crossed behind her back.

\-------------

Diana was busy with her classes but found time to try to help with whatever Sam or Rowena needed. She continued to work on the inventory and discovered new interesting objects in the Archive room. She set up there and actually enjoyed the solitude of the room. Her cell phone rang and she answered it.

“Hello?”

“Diana Morgan?”

“Yes.”

“It’s Dr. Brookbank. Sorry to call on such short notice, but we have a delicate situation within the department and I’m calling a mandatory meeting of all faculty members for this afternoon at 3:00. Will you be able to attend?”

“Yes sir. I’ll be there.”

“Thank you. I’ll see you then. Goodbye.”

Diana wondered what this delicate situation could be. She would need to make sure that Dean could watch Zach especially since her father would also be in the meeting as well. She walked out to the Library and saw Sam and Rowena at the table. 

“Sam, where’s Dean?” she asked.

“Out. He made a run to stock up on the herbs and magical potion ingredients that Rowena needs,” he said, looking up at her.

“When will he be back?” she asked with obvious concern.

“Later this afternoon. He had to go to Wichita to get some of them. Why?” Sam asked.

“I have to go to an emergency department meeting this afternoon. Would you mind watching Zach while I’m gone? I can’t ask Dad because he’ll be at the meeting too.”

“Sure. No problem.”

“I’ll help as well,” Rowena offered.

“Thank you,” Diana said and then gave Sam a look and then rushed out of the room. She checked on Zach who was still sleeping and then she went to the kitchen to see how many bottles were on hand. Since there was only one she decided to go ahead and pump just in case. She finished with the bottle and then showered to get ready for the meeting. 

Zach was still sleeping as Diana needed to leave. She hated feeling like she was abandoning her son but she knew Sam was capable of taking care of Zach and Rowena was there as well even though she didn’t totally trust her.

Sam followed her out to the garage.

“We’ll be fine. I’ll change him and feed him when he wakes up and then I’ll play with him. Dean should be back by then and then you’ll be back after that,” Sam reassured her.

“Don’t leave him alone with Rowena. She’s been wanting to hold him but Dean and I don’t think that would be a good idea, especially the way that she has been about missing Fergus. I don’t want her getting fixated on my son.”

“I know. I’ll make sure that I’m always with him. Now go!”

\------------

Jack, Mary, and Bobby along with the rest of the Resistance members were huddled around a campfire. Bobby was planning strategy with the other men. Since Jack had saved the whole village, Bobby was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt but now they were facing more challenges. Balthazar was an angel leader and had his own army of men. One of their spies had overheard that Balthazar’s group was on the move and headed their way. They had to come up with a plan or they would all be killed or captured. Mary and Jack knew they couldn’t let that happen.

Mary helped train the other females and some of the children in fighting. Jack wanted to be with her but Bobby took him with him and some of the other men. They advanced toward the location where they were told Balthazar’s men would be. They camped out and waited. Jack liked these people and felt like he was finally doing something that Sam and Dean would be proud of him for. He missed his mother and Diana. He usually thought about them at night right before he fell asleep. He enjoyed Mary’s company and she treated him like he was special, almost like Diana except with less hugs. He realized that Mary was Sam and Dean’s mom and he wondered if she thought of him like family now too. He hoped so.

Bobby and Jack positioned themselves on a small hill overlooking the path. Now they would wait. Jack told Bobby about his time with Sam and Dean and the adventures that he had been on with them. Bobby also asked about his father. Jack didn’t want to talk about him. Bobby shared that he hadn’t had the best relationship with his father either. Bobby knew that Jack’s father was Lucifer and wanted to know how Jack felt about that. Jack said that he meant nothing to him. Jack said that Castiel, Sam, and Dean were more like fathers to him than Lucifer. He hoped that he could one day see them all again. Bobby assured him that with Mary there, Sam and Dean would find a way to come back and save them. Jack felt better after hearing that.

\---------------

Dean arrived back at the bunker. He brought the supplies in and set them down on the kitchen counter. He walked into the Library and saw Rowena sitting in one of the leather chairs and Zach was sitting on her lap. Sam and Diana were nowhere in sight.

“What the hell are you doing with my son?” he asked, advancing on them. He grabbed Zach up quickly and Zach started crying at Dean’s voice and his quick motions.

“Dean. There’s no need for that. Zach was having a good time with his auntie Rowena,” she said.

Dean smoothed his hand on Zach’s back trying to calm him down.

“Shh. It’s okay now, buddy. Daddy’s here. Where’s Diana?”

“She had an emergency meeting at work and asked us to watch Zach.”

“So where’s Sam?”

“He went to the bathroom,” Rowena said motioning her arm that way. Sam was walking back into the room. “See he’s back. Safe and sound and breathing.”

“What happened?” Sam asked, seeing Dean’s angry face.

“You left Zach alone with Rowena. I came in and she was holding him,” Dean said accusingly toward Sam.

“Rowena. I told you to just watch him playing on the floor and not to pick him up,” Sam said.

“Can you ask someone not to pet a kitten or not to smell the roses, Samuel? It was just too hard. I mean look at that adorable face and he was smiling up at me, Dean. Practically begging me to pick him up,” Rowena said.

“Well, don’t do it anymore. Do you want to be locked up? You’re here to help us, so you need to abide by our rules, which means no touching my son. Got it?” Dean said.

“Fine. Fine. Did you get my things?”

“They’re in the kitchen,” Dean said, bouncing Zach who had stopped crying but was now staring up at his daddy’s face.

Rowena headed to the kitchen.

“Dean, I’m sorry but I had to go. Zach was playing on the floor. And he’s fine. She didn’t hurt him,” Sam said.

“That we know. What if she put a spell on him that will start on his 10th birthday?” 

“That’s ridiculous. Rowena’s done many horrible things but she’d never hurt an innocent baby.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. And what happened with Diana and some emergency meeting at work? What could be so urgent in a Religious Studies Department?” Dean said.

“I don’t know and neither did she. Meeting was set for 3:00.”

\------------

Dean was in the kitchen cooking dinner when Diana opened the garage door and came in.

“Dad, I know what I heard, but I don’t believe it. He wouldn’t do that. And this feels like a setup. That woman is just trying to get an easy A by making unfounded threats without any proof,” Diana said.

“I know it sounds fishy but Charles isn’t helping his case by refusing to comment,” Ryan said.

“Hey guys!” Dean said even though neither Diana nor Ryan had acknowledged his presence.

“And that’s his right! He’s being backed in a corner and everyone expects him to come out fighting but maybe he’s saying more by staying quiet.”

“What does that mean?” Ryan asked.

“It means that he hasn’t done anything wrong and he doesn’t need to defend himself. This woman is angling for an “A” because she was flunking the class, so she made up this lie and unfortunately it’s working,” Diana said coming over to the fridge and getting herself a water. She screwed the cap off and drank.

“Maybe it’s working because it’s actually true. If one of your male students that you had met with in your private office accused you of sexual harassment, wouldn’t you defend yourself. Speak up and say you didn’t do it.”

“Wow! I hope you would,” Dean said suddenly.

Diana and Ryan looked over at Dean as if finally noticing him.

“Honey, no offense but you’ve only known Dr. Stewart for one year and you haven’t interacted with him like I have. He’s young, good looking, and I would imagine that the ladies have shown him some attention. It goes to a young professor's head and he wasn’t able to resist.”

“That’s what you and every other older, tenured professor thinks. Dr. Stewart wouldn’t jeopardize his teaching career like that. It’s too risky and this type of behavior always comes out.”

“Well, I can see you’ve already made up your mind but I don’t think any other faculty members are going to vote in his favor.”

“So an innocent man is going to lose his job and his reputation because of some skank!” Diana said. “So did you get all of the ingredients that Rowena needed?” Diana asked, turning toward Dean.

“Yes, I did. And when I got back here, I walked in to see Rowena holding Zach. I lost my temper and snatched him up off her lap,” he confessed.

“I would have done the same thing. Where was Sam?”

“He had gone to the bathroom. He said he told her not to touch Zach but she just couldn’t resist.”

“God. Why does everything have to happen all at once? I wondered about leaving him here,” Diana said, sounding even more frustrated than before.

“Well, you didn’t have a choice. It’s okay. Sam’s family and it was Rowena’s fault and Zach is fine,” Dean said.

“I could have asked Ashley to watch him but since Sam was here, I thought it would be fine,” Diana said, taking another drink of water.

“Who’s Ashley?” Dean asked.

“One of my former students. She’s great with kids, CPR trained, and she watched Zach last week during my doctor’s appointment,” Diana said.

“What? I didn’t know that. I thought Ryan watched him for you,” Dean said looking at Ryan and then back at Diana.

“No, I was in class. That’s why I didn’t take your calls. I called you after my class was over,” Ryan said.

“Diana, can I talk to you in private?” Dean said and then left the room. 

Diana sighed and made a face at her father and followed Dean to their room.

She came in and closed the door behind her.

“I thought I told you I only wanted family members watching Zach. So why did you ask a student to watch the most important person in our lives?” Dean said angrily but without shouting.

“I didn’t have a choice. Dad was teaching. You and Sam were in Portland, and Mary is in another world. I told you, I would take care of this situation because I have chosen to accept this teaching position, which means there will be times when Dad and I both will need to be on campus, just like today’s meeting. And I have looked into some daycares. There are some really good ones close to campus. And Zach needs to be around other children for socialization. He played with them while I talked to the director. He even acted like he didn’t want to leave.”

“Shouldn’t we have discussed this before you decided to research this?”

“And I tried but you were anxious to get on the road. And then when I wanted to talk about it again, you rushed headlong into the rift with Ketch. And you know what happened when you returned. So go ahead and tell me what else I should have done. Tell me this is my fault,” Diana said, raising her voice and staring back at him.

Dean knew that she had done the best that she could with the situation that she was facing. He also knew that she wouldn’t have left Zach with someone that she didn’t trust and that she hadn’t thoroughly checked out.

“You’re right. I’m sorry that I put you in that situation. And if you trust Ashley and Zach was fine when you picked him up, then I’m fine with Ashley, too.” 

“Wait. What? You’re okay with Ashley babysitting Zach?” Diana asked, obviously surprised by his change of position.

“If you trust her, then so do I.”

“Do you really mean that? You’re not just going along with my decision because you’re trying to control your anger.”

“No. I mean it. You keep this place going when I’m gone. And you take care of Zach. And you’re a professor. Maybe I have been taking you for granted but not anymore. I want you in my life.”

“I want that too. I just want to be your wife. And I want to be the person that you can be yourself with. No lies and no withholding anything because you want to protect me. I want to share everything with you.”

Dean came and took Diana in his arms. He touched her cheek and then leaned in and kissed her. It was sweet and tender. Diana pulled back and looked into Dean’s eyes.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you more,” he said. He kissed her again with more force and urgency. Her lips parted and his tongue slipped inside.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and they moved together toward the bed, not breaking the kiss. He caressed her side, moving his hand up to her breast. He tweaked the nipple, feeling it stiffen. Dean broke the kiss and slowly reached for the hem of her shirt. He lifted it up as she raised her arms and he removed it and let it fall to the floor. He quickly rid himself of his flannel shirt and t-shirt underneath. Diana stroked his flat chest as he unhooked her bra and pulled it off of her. He leaned down and sucked her nipple. He was expecting milk but only a small amount trickled out. He continued to suck and fondled her other breast as Diana moaned. 

“Dean?”

“Yes, baby.”

“Maybe, we should wait,” she said, sitting up suddenly.

“Wait? Oh, uh,...Okay, because you aren’t feeling well,” Dean said disappointedly, but he understood.

“No, I’m fine,” she said touching his cheek. “It’s just that, Dad’s here. You were cooking dinner, and maybe we should wait until later tonight. Like when Zach is asleep,” she said and then leaned in and kissed him.

“So you want to have sex but not until later?” Dean asked, confused.

“Yes. I want to but I don’t necessarily want everyone in the bunker to know about it.”

Dean chuckled. 

“I kind of think everybody knows that we’ve already had sex, honey.”

“Well, duh, but if we keep this up, then when we go out, they’ll definitely know we were doing it, instead of just talking. Please, later?”

Dean grinned mischievously. “You’ll have to make it worth the wait.”

Diana grinned. “I definitely will,” she said and kissed him again.

“Okay. But we’re going to finish dinner, eat, and then you get your Dad to go home, Sam can help Rowena with whatever, and we get Zach down for the night,” he said, hopping up from the bed. Dean picked up her shirt and threw it at her and he picked his own shirt up and put it back on quickly. “Come on. Hurry up,” he said and left the room. Diana laughed at him but she also put her bra and shirt back on and followed him.

\-------------

Bobby decided to go check in with the other group waiting further up the road. Jack wanted to come along but he had to stay and keep watch. Bobby told him to make a bird sound if someone came along.

Jack watched the path but nothing was happening. He should be back at camp with Mary. He could help her but instead he had been sitting out in the sun. He was hot and tired. This was a waste of time. He decided to climb down from the tree. He had just gotten to the ground when he heard voices coming from the path.

Jack looked that way and hid behind a bush. The men were dressed in green fatigues and heavy brown boots. Jack felt like their footsteps were pounding along with his heartbeat. They walked past him and were heading down the road. They were heading straight for Bobby and the others. He had to follow them.


	40. Chapter 40

Warning: Sexual Content

Ryan stayed for dinner and Diana watched him constantly flirting with Rowena. Dean tried to distract her so that they could finish with dinner and get Zach to bed. Sam, Ryan, and Rowena went to the Library and worked on the tracking spell for Gabriel. Dean and Diana cleaned the dishes and loaded the dishwasher. 

“Did you see him flirting with her? I can’t believe him,” Diana said as she closed the dishwasher and started it.

“Honey, he likes her. And he’s lonely and just wants some-”

“Dean!”

“Companionship... and sex.”

“Oh god! I don’t want to think about my Dad like that.”

“Diana. He’s only human and so am I. Let’s get Zach to bed and then get back to what we started earlier.”

“Okay. Let me go get Zach and you heat up a bottle. Meet me in Zach’s room,” she said and then left the kitchen.

She walked up to her Dad and reached out for Zach.

“Okay, Dad. It’s getting late and I’m gonna get Zach to bed, so you should probably go home,” she said.

Ryan looked at his watch. “It’s not that late and I don’t have class tomorrow. And I’m helping Sam and Rowena.”

“Well, I do have class and I’m going to bed. Good night,” she said, picking Zach up. He fussed at leaving his grandfather’s arms but Diana hurried away. 

Sam went into the kitchen and saw Dean testing the milk on his arm. 

“What’s up with Diana? She practically told Ryan to get out.”

“She’s trying to get him away from Rowena before they hook up,” Dean said.

“Oh, gross!” Sam said, getting a beer from the fridge.  
“So, do what you can to keep them apart while we get down to business.”

“Oh jeez! So Diana has totally forgiven you?” he asked.

“Well, probably not totally.”

“What does that mean?”

“She wants me to tell her all of the things that I’ve kept from her over the last year. And that means telling her about every time that I died. So depending on how she takes that news depends on if we have a future together.”

“So are you gonna tell her tonight?”

“I was thinking about it.”

“Maybe you should wait until the weekend. She’s got class tomorrow,” Sam said.

“Hmm. Hadn’t thought about that. Good idea. Night, Sam,” Dean said, patting him on the back and then rushing off.

\--------------

Dean fed Zach and laid him down in his crib. He whimpered a little but Dean quickly left the room. Diana had gone to get ready for bed but wasn’t in the room yet. Dean undressed, leaving on his boxers and laid down. Within minutes, Diana came in wearing her white, fuzzy robe. She closed and locked the door and walked to her side of the bed. She slipped out of her robe and saw Dean’s eyes widen and his mouth open. She was wearing the teddy that she wanted to wear from a month ago.

“Wow! You look-”

“Sexy?” Diana said leaning forward with one knee on the bed.

Dean grabbed her and pulled her down, rolling her onto her back. Diana squealed but was grinning up at him.

“Yes, and good enough to eat. Glad I saved room for dessert.”

Dean kissed her with passion as his tongue slipped past her open lips and met her tongue. They slid back and forth as his hand cupped her right breast. He circled the nipple with his finger as it rose to a hardened nub. He broke the kiss and moved to her neck and sucked lightly. He moved one spaghetti strap off of her shoulder and tugged the silky material down exposing her breast. He lowered his mouth over it, flicking his tongue back and forth. Diana moaned and arched her hips upward. She moved her arms up to grasp his biceps and then ran them slowly down his back. Dean’s right hand slid across her hip and he quickly unsnapped the crotch. He dipped a finger inside her and found her wet but not enough for his satisfaction.

“Gonna make you so wet,” Dean said as he licked his lips and then moved lower. Diana moved just as quickly and rotated her position.

“And I’m gonna make you rock hard,” she said, reaching out and tugging on his boxers. Dean moved onto his back and raised his hips as Diana pulled them free, dropping them to the floor. She quickly moved on top of him with her mouth ready to descend as her pussy was just above his face. She opened her mouth and licked the tip of his penis with her tongue. Dean licked up her slit, feeling her thighs shake. He poked his tongue inside the folds as she enveloped him in her mouth.

They moaned simultaneously, which caused them both to increase their movements. Diana hollowed her cheeks and sucked hard feeling his member growing inside her mouth.

“Oh, baby. Feels so good,” Dean groaned.

“Me, too.

Dean licked upward and lapped at her clit, making her moan and gyrate her hips. 

“Dean, I can’t wait any longer,” she said and spun around. She climbed on top of him and sunk down onto his erect dick.

He grabbed her ass and squeezed as she rocked her hips back and forth. She leaned forward and kissed his lips hard poking her tongue inside his mouth. He pumped his hips upward into her. He stared up at her until she pulled back. He smiled and then wrapped his arms around her and quickly flipped her over with him on top now. He put both hands flat on either side of her head and pumped into her as if he was doing pushups. Diana wrapped her legs around his waist feeling his thrusts more intensely. 

“I’ve missed this,” Dean said, continuing to thrust.

“It hasn’t been that long since we-”

“It was at the lake in the back seat of Baby,” he said emphatically.

“Really? I didn’t realize.”

“Okay. I’m ready for my favorite position. What about you?” Dean said withdrawing and rocking back on his knees.

Diana quickly got on her hands and knees and Dean repositioned himself behind her. He slid into her and began thrusting again. Diana bucked her hips backward and then leaned down onto her elbows. 

“Oh, Dean. That’s it. Yes, Yes,” she said as he thrust harder. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her upward against his chest and flicked her clit with his left pointer finger. Diana came, clenching her muscles around his cock.

Dean thrust twice and then stilled as he came hard inside of her.

“Damn. So fucking hot,” he said as he withdrew and then rolled onto his side, pulling her down with him.

They were breathing heavy and then Diana started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Dean said, propping up on one elbow.

“Just thinking back to the lake. Do you still have my underwear?”

Dean laughed now. “I think I do. You want them back?”

“After I wash them first,” she said, still laughing.

Diana turned to face him and stared into his eyes.

“What?” Dean asked, staring back at her.

“You are the only man that I will ever love.”

“You’ve got pretty low standards, baby,” Dean said grinning.

“Don’t say that. You’ve made me feel truly loved and special this last week. And just when I thought we were going to have another fight about Ashley babysitting Zach, you understood. Thank you for understanding how much my teaching means to me. I don’t know what I’d do if it got taken away.”

“It’s not gonna be taken away from you. They want you because you’re a great teacher. And you would never do something like sexually harass a student.”

“Dr. Stewart didn’t do it either but they don’t believe him.”

“Why do you believe he’s innocent?”

“He’s a professional and he wouldn’t jeopardize his career for some one night stand.”

“Okay, but why isn’t he defending himself?”

“I think he’s more afraid of the truth coming out than losing his job.”

“I don’t understand. What truth?”

“There’s no way he propositioned that woman, because he’s gay.”

“Oh. He told you that?”

“No. I just can tell.”

“Oh really? Like when you thought Sam was gay?” he said chuckling.

“That was a misunderstanding,” she said grinning.

“You know I still haven’t told him,” Dean said grinning back.

“And there’s no reason to now,” she said.

“Um, I don’t know. You want this total honesty,” Dean kidded.

“With me. What you tell or don’t tell your brother is up to you.”

Dean just stared back at her.

“I love you so much. And I’m going to spend the rest of my life showing you,” he said.

He kissed her tenderly and then she snuggled closer against his shoulder. They held each other as they drifted off to sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

In Central City, Colorado, a large man with a full beard staggered out from the liquor store. He tipped up the bottle of vodka and took a big swig. He heard a noise and looked at the end of the alley as a medium height and weight man emerged from the shadows. He called his name and as he appeared under the street light, he recognized him as Gabriel, the archangel.

Fenrir Odinsbane staggered toward him as he chucked the bottle to the ground. 

“I assume you’re not here to apologize,” he said, walking toward Gabriel.

“You think?” Gabriel said as he slowly approached as well. He pulled back his overcoat to reveal the wooden sword hanging from his waist secured by his belt.

Fenrir growled like an animal and bared his fangs.

“I vowed to do this honorably. No gimmicks. No tricks. Just mano-a-mano,” he said drawing the sword and waving it around before pointing it out toward Fenrir.

The man extended his hands by his side and razor sharp claws protruded from his fingertips and he growled again.

Gabriel readied himself as Fenrir advanced slowly. Fenrir swiped down at him and Gabriel blocked his blow with the sword. He spun and took a swipe but Fenrir ducked under the blow.They continued to swing at each other until Gabriel hit Fenrir in the mouth with the sword. Fenrir growled and the two men circled each other.

Gabriel whistles and says, “Here, boy,” which enrages Fenrir.

He charges at Gabriel swinging wildly as the archangel blocks his blow with the sword. He hits him again in the face with the sword but Fenrir swipes downward with his right hand slicing Gabriel’s left hand. He groans and steps back to inspect his hand which is now bleeding. 

“Never known an archangel to bleed,” he said.

“You got me,” Gabriel conceded as the man growled again and lunged forward.

Gabriel blocks his blow and then spins turning his back to Fenrir. He suddenly thrusts the sword backwards straight into Fenrir’s chest. Gabriel looks down as he feels the sharp claws sticking in his side and sees his white button-down shirt stained with blood. He grunts as he withdraws the blade and Fenrir falls to the pavement. Gabriel turns and looks down at Fenrir’s dead body. He calmly takes his bloody finger and marks off the first name at the top of his kill list. He then slowly walks away.

\-----------

Sam and Dean had just arrived and Sam was taking his things out of his duffel bag.

“Yeah, no, we just got in. Mmm-hmm,” Dean says into his phone. He moves the phone away as he sees Sam walking past him. “What’re you doing? Don’t unpack.”

Sam puts his stuff down in the dresser and turns around.

“Dude, we could be here for days.”

“No, no, hey, hell, no,” Dean says, pointing his finger at Sam as he walks back across the room. “No, not you. That’s....Well, just call once you get to Amarillo, all right?” Dean says, finishing his call. “All right, look, Rowena’s spell said that Gabriel would be here.”

“Yeah, here or in Texas,” Sam said.

“Yeah, she tracked his essence, which, gross, to both places, so Cas is gonna hit up the Lone Star State in a few hours, and we’ll check this place out.”

“Okay. And that could take some time,” Sam said.

“Which we don’t have. Look, I know you know that we’ve been following leads for the past two weeks. And we have nothing to show for it. Meanwhile, Mom, Jack, they could be hurt or worse. And we’re stuck here in this stupid motel room doing--” Dean said, and then with frustration he kicked the bed that Sam had sat down on. The bed began to vibrate and Sam jumped up suddenly. They both stare at the bed and then Sam looks at Dean. Dean kicks the bed again and it stops vibrating. “Bonus.”

Sam just gives him a blank stare.

“Looking for some runaway, dumbass archangel who doesn’t wanna be found,” Dean says.

There is a knock at the door and Sam looks that way and then walks over and opens the door as Dean draws his gun.

They are both surprised to see an injured Gabriel standing there holding his bleeding side.

“Hey, fellows,” Gabriel says. “Looking for me?”

\------------

Jack had returned to the base camp. He quickly searched for Mary to tell her about his adventure.

“Balthazar’s army attacked, but we were ready. And then I...I killed him,” Jack said proudly.

“And Bobby?” Mary asked.

“He’ll be back in a few days with the people that we saved.”

“How many?”

“Thirty, at least.”

Jack turned his head and saw Mary’s expression.

“What? You’re not happy?” he asked her. “This is the third battle in a row that we’ve won.”

“Jack, I know. I...We’re running out of space and supplies. And now, with all those new people, I...I just don’t know how we’re gonna take care of everybody.”

They hear some leaves crunching and Mary draws her gun seeing a man suddenly appear.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you,” he says, holding his hands out.

Mary slowly lowers her gun as she and Jack stare back at him.

“What is it, Jacob?” Mary says, as she places her gun back in her waistband.

“Just got word from our eyes outside Michael’s fortress. They’re saying the angels, they’re leaving.”

Jack and Mary look at each other questioningly.

“Why would they leave?” Jack said to Jacob.

\-----------

Sam has cleaned Gabriel’s wound and put on a large gauze bandage with tape. Gabriel grunts and sucks in his breath as Sam presses the taped ends down.

“How did you know we were here?” Dean asked standing back watching with his arms crossed.

“Come on. I felt your witch’s tracking spell the second she laid it on me. Tasted like haggis.”

“So now you’re in trouble?” Sam said, cleaning up the packaging and screwing the top back on the bottle of alcohol.

“What gave you that idea?”

“Well, you show up on our doorstep, bleeding like a stuck pig,” Dean said.

“This? Eh...You know, you roll into town for a little R and R, stumble into the wrong poker game, take a guy's money, and his wife,” Gabriel says with a smirk. “Things get messy.”

“You trying to tell us you came here for R and R?” Sam said sarcastically.

“Yeah, this isn’t exactly the Riviera,” Dean added.  
“I know, right? Yeah, so, anyway, um, I don’t suppose you guys have any more of my grace laying around, right?” Gabriel asked. “Cause, uh, the tank’s a little low.”

“What? Did you drain it killing Asmodeus?” Sam asked.

“And ditching you. It’ll recharge, eventually, but, uh, until then…”

“Whatever we didn’t use on you, we used it to open up a rift,” Dean replied.

Gabriel stared at them both. 

“Cool. Super-dupes. Okay. Well, uh, in that case, gentlemen, I must bid you a fond adieu--” Gabriel said and grunts loudly as he attempts to stand up. “Yeah, no,” he says as he leans back onto the couch. “Maybe after a little siesta,” he says as he swings his legs up onto the couch and lays down flat.

Sam turns and looks at Dean who shakes his head, throwing his arms up in disgust.

\-----------

Two men are standing over Fenrir’s dead body.

“He died as he lived,” the smaller statured man said, holding the bottle of vodka that Fenrir had tossed aside. “Side-by-side with the bottle,” he said and then tossed it, hearing it shatter as it hit the ground.

“Show a little respect for our brother,” he says.

“Well, at least he got a few licks in before the shivving.”

The taller man looks down and then squats down at the pool of blood. He dips his fingers into it and brings it to his lips and sucks. 

“This is archangel blood,” he says, standing back up looking at his brother.

“Better call father,” he says, reaching for his cell phone.

\-----------

In the alternate universe, Jack is using his powers to see into Michael’s camp. The iron maiden cage is hanging empty as is the rest of the old, abandoned church. 

Jack opens his eyes. “It’s all empty.”

“You’re sure?” Mary asks him, as they are sitting around the campfire eating their dinner.

“There are a few angels guarding the perimeter, but inside, they’re gone.”

“What is going on?”

“Maybe he’s scared,” Jack said.

“I’ve been fighting Michael for the better part of eight years, there is nothing he is scared of,” Jacob said, before raising the spoon of beans to his mouth.

“He’s scared of me,” Jack says and then slowly smiles at this realization.

Mary looks at Jack with concern.

“I’m winning.”

“Jack.”

“I think we should go,” Jack says standing up suddenly, “and see if Michael left anything behind. Something that can tell us where he’s gone, or what he’s planning.”

“It could be a trap,” Mary says.

“It’s all right. I’ll keep you safe,” he says to her.

Mary and Jacob look at each other and then back at Jack.

\----------

Sam and Dean watch Gabriel sleep as they sit at the small round table.

“Until his grace levels come back up, I...I don’t get it,” Sam says.

“Yeah, well, right now, I don’t care. He’s here and we’re gonna keep him here,” Dean says.

“Where am I?” Gabriel shouts as he wakes, sitting up suddenly. He looks over and sees Sam and Dean staring at him. “Oh, right. You.”

Sam stands up and walks toward Gabriel.

“Gabriel, look. We don’t really know what’s going on here,” Sam says.

“We need your help,” Dean says gruffly.  
“Uh, yeah. Not a big joiner.”

“So you have better things to do than save the world?” Dean asks.

“Exactly. Look, this has been great, a real thrill,” he says as he stands up and reaches for his coat and his small suitcase, picking them both up. “But, uh, I just came here for the silver stuff, and since you two are all fresh out, it’s time for me to say, sayonara.”

The door is suddenly kicked open and Fenrir’s two brothers are in the doorway. Gabriel turns to see them. 

They step inside the door.

“We’re here for the angel,” says the older brother, Narfi.

“What the hell are you guys?” Dean asked. “What the hell are these guys?” Dean asks Gabriel.

“Oh, just a couple of Norse demigods,” Gabriel responds.

“Demigods,” Sam says in shock.

The younger brother, Sleipnir attacks and knocks Dean’s gun out of his hands right as it discharges. Narfi goes after Sam knocking him to the floor. Narfi grabs him by the throat and lifts him up, pinning him against the wall, choking him. Sleipnir is lashing out at Dean with a flog whip as Dean grabs a chair to block the blows.

“Gabriel, a little help here!” Dean shouts, as Gabriel has retreated and is watching from behind the bathroom door.

Narfi slams Sam down to the floor and then pulls his head up by his hair, wrapping an arm around his neck. Sam is gasping for air.

Dean catches a glimpse at what is happening to his brother and shouts, “Sammy!”

Sleipnir is still brandishing the whip as Dean uses all the chairs and eventually the table to throw at him. With no more barriers, he advances on Dean and throws a few punches but misses. Dean grabs his shoulders and flings him down to the floor. Dean turns to see Gabriel running the wooden sword through Narfi’s chest from behind. He withdraws it as Narfi falls to his knees before collapsing facedown. Sleipnir has just seen his brother killed. Gabriel now looks over at Sleipnir.

“Hi, handsome. You ready to die?” Gabriel says.

Sleipnir jumps up and bolts from the room.

Gabriel grunts and reaches for his injured side as Sam tries to catch his breath.

“You okay?” Dean asks Gabriel.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll go after him in a sec. I just….need a minute,” Gabriel says bending over trying to catch his breath.

“Wrong,” Dean says, producing a pair of handcuffs. “You’re not going anywhere.”

\----------

Jacob bursts through the church doors with Jack, Mary, and two other men behind them. They have their guns drawn and look around. 

“Clear over here,” one man announces.

“All clear,” says another guy, lowering his rifle.

“Jacob, take the others and check the warding,” Mary says. Jacob and the other men quickly exit the church. “God, I really hate this place,” she says.

“Look,” Jack says and approaches a large table. It has toy army men positioned on top of a map. Mary walks over and looks down at it as well. 

“Those are Michael’s armies,” she says.

“Why are they all over there?” Jack asks.

“I don’t know.”

Jacob and the other men come back in.

“Look what we found in the dungeon,” Jacob says, as he and another man are dragging in a man. He grabs the back of his head by his hair and pulls his head upward. “The prophet, Kevin Tran.”

Mary and Jack walk toward them as Jacob pushes him down to the floor on his knees.

“He’s a traitor,” Jacob shouts.

“I’m a...a prophet of the Lord. I was serving God,” Kevin says.

“You serve Michael!” Jacob shouts back at him. “Prophet here turned his back on his own kind.”

“I didn’t have a choice! I...You don’t understand. I...I never used to believe in anything,” Kevin said standing back up. “Well, except science. Quantum mechanical unpredictability, but then the end of the world happened, and everyone around me, my friends, and my...My Mom, they all start to die. But God chose me? What...What does that even mean?” Kevin says excitedly. “Michael said he wanted to save the world, not kill it, but he...He’s hurt so many people. When I couldn’t perfect the spell, Michael got mad and he threw me in the dungeon, and I was so scared, but I fixed it. But I couldn’t do it anymore.”

“Kevin,” Mary says, taking a step toward him.

“And then he,” Kevin said as Mary gently put her hand on his shoulder. Kevin looks at her hand and then up into her face.

“What spell?” Mary asked. “What’s Michael planning?”

“There’s a place in the south, where the walls between worlds are thin. Michael’s gonna use a spell from the angel tablet to open up a rift, and then he’s gonna…”

“He’ll invade our world,” Jack said.

Mary turned and looked at Jack.

\------------

Sam and Dean returned back to the room.

Gabriel is handcuffed to the room divider.

“You know, you guys are lucky I’m low on juice, considering what I did to the last guy who locked me up,” Gabriel said.

“You know what? We said we’d let you go, just as soon as you tell us what the hell is going on here,” Sam said.

“Yeah, you know. It’s not a fun story.”

“Well, we just broke into a junkyard and stuffed the body of a demigod into a car crusher. So I think you owe us some answers,” Dean said, as he and Sam pull up chairs and sit down.

“Okay, they’re not really demigods. Look, the whole Norse pantheon is it’s own weird thing. Think of them more like, uh, God-begotten monsters,” Gabriel said.

“Whatever. What did they want with you?” Dean said.

“I killed their brother.”

“Why?” Sam asked leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasped together.

“Remember when I told you what happened after I faked my death at the Elysium Motel? “

“Yeah, of course, you went to Monte Carlo with a bunch of porn stars,” Sam said. 

Dean grins and nods his head at this news.

“Yeah. Well, I left a few parts out. After Lucifer, “killed me”,” Gabriel said using quotation marks with his hands, I needed to lay low. Luckily, I used to hang with a pretty resourceful crew. Found me a real top-shelf hideaway, with the brothers. We played poker, had all the food and drinks we wanted.”

“I thought this story had porn stars,” Dean interrupted.

“Ah. Good catch. My bad,” Gabriel said. He then described how they each had beautiful women and a man for Narfi caressing and kissing them as they played poker. “I had it made, all the booze I could drink, all the, uh, entertainment I could handle.”

“Okay. Why don’t we just skip to the end?” Sam suddenly said, much to Dean’s displeasure as he was just getting to the good stuff.

“So this is how it ended. I was in bed asleep with two lovely ladies, when the three brothers threw a sack over my head and knocked me out. By the time I came to, they had sold me to Asmodeus.”

“Why would they do that?” Sam asked.

“Hello? Lucifer. In case you don’t remember, there was an apocalypse brewing at the time.”

“We remember,” Sam said with a huff.

“Well, Vegas odds had my bro pulling off a big win.”

“Yeah? And whose fault was that?” Dean said.

“Fenrir, Sleipnir, and Narfi were just trying to cover their keisters. They needed to get rid of me before Lucifer figured out where they had me hidden. But selling me to that Kentucky fried asshole? For them? That was all profit.”

“So you want revenge?” Dean asked.

“Well, obviously. Roasting Asmodeus was satisfying, for a hot minute,” he said chuckling at his words. “But you know one thing better than killing him? Slaughtering them all.”

“But since you’re low on grace, you had to do it the old-fashioned way, with wood,” Sam said

Gabriel smiles at Sam.

“Don’t let anybody ever tell you, you’re just a pretty face,” Gabriel said looking at Sam. Dean thought about that comment and gave a sideways look at Sam.

“All right. Anyway,” Sam said getting up from his seat, “if there are only, uh, three gods or monsters or whatever,” he said walking over to Gabriel’s suitcase and opening it, “how come there are four swords?”

“Oh, that top one? That is for the man with the plan, the architect of my torture, and my own personal public enemy numero uno. Their papa, Loki.”

\-----------

The group is again huddled around the map and the placement of Michael’s army.

“Jack is right. Leaving his plans like this, it’s too sloppy,” Jacob said.

“Or he just doesn’t care,” said another man.

“Doesn’t care? He knows we can’t stop him. He’s probably making his move as we speak,” Jacob said.

“No. I can go. Right now. If I can surprise him, I can kill him,” Jack said confidently.

“Jack, no,” Mary said.

“No, we can’t let him crossover,” Jack defended. 

“I know but-” Mary said.

“We know where he is,” Jack said, looking at the map.

“Do we? Michael could have left this map as bait. Bobby is only a day out. We should wait.”

Jack looked away disappointedly. Just when he was finally getting stronger and able to control his powers, Mary was treating him like a kid again. Hadn’t Bobby trusted him to go along with him and the guys on several missions. And they had won them all. He wished Bobby was here to help him and tell her that he could do it.

“Mary is right,” Kevin spoke up. “Michael never does anything without a reason.”

“I say we let the archangel go. Let Michael be some other world’s problem, for a change,” said Jacob.

“How can you even say that?” Mary said angrily. “That’s seven billion innocent people.” She now turned to Jack, touching his shoulder. “Jack, listen to me. This is Michael we’re talking about. He’s killed everyone that’s ever stood against him. We have to think this through. I’m asking for a day. Please.”

Jack saw the sincerity and concern in Mary’s eyes and the way she touched him made him know that she cared.

\----------

Dean took a sip from his flask and then screwed the top back on. 

“Hold on. I thought Loki was you,” he said.

“It’s trippy, I know. Look, remember when I told you I went into witness protection? Well, who do you think put me there.”

Loki? You and Loki are friends?’ Sam asked.

“Oh, well, we were. Uh, a few thousand epochs ago, I was out for a hike in the Fjords, came across Loki bound in a cave, snake dripping venom into his eye. Ugh. Apparently, he’d had some spat with his pop. Anyhoo, I freed him. Saved his life. Then my real brothers started going at it, I wanted out. Loki owed me one. So he helped me ditch Gabriel and become him.”

“So then you took on this whole trickster vibe?” Dean asked.

Gabriel nodded.

“What did Loki do while you were impersonating him?” Sam asked.

“Oh, well, he had his own family drama to worry about. It was in his best interests to go off the grid for a while.”

“But you saw him in Monte Carlo?” Dean asked, trying to follow along with the story.

“Well, I needed some place to hide. He’d already helped me once.”  
Dean scoffs and looks away.

“You know, none of this would have happened if you’d have just stuck around and helped us fight Lucifer,” Dean said, looking back at Gabriel.

“Hey, I did help you,” Gabriel says, standing up even though he’s still handcuffed to the divider. “Casa Erotica?”

“You call that help?” Sam said.

“I call that art. But, yes, without me, you two chuckleheads never would have known how to throw Lucifer back in the cage.”

“But instead of giving us a hand, you ran, and you just did it again when you ditched us in the bunker,” Dean said.

“All right, Dean,” Sam said.

“I have more important things to do than to join your little band of merry men.”

“Okay, what you’re doing, this, this is not important,” Dean says, raising his voice. 

“Every day, Asmodeus tortured me,” Gabriel shouted back. “Every day! He fed off my grace for years. He used me. He debased me. Until I was…,” Gabriel paused, staring back at Sam and Dean. “What I went through, you don’t forgive. Everyone who had a hand in it will die. Get me?”

“Yeah. We do,” Sam said, feeling for the man.

“Okay. You went through it. We get it, all right? But killing Loki, not gonna change any of that,” Dean said. “It’s not. In fact, probably not even gonna make you feel better.”

“Well, agree to disagree, Deano,” Gabriel said flippantly. “We all have our demons. Mine are here. In this town.”

“Okay, but you’re low on grace. And Loki knows you’re coming,” Sam said.

“Sam,” Dean says, trying to stop him before he promises anything.

Dean and Sam leave the room to talk in private.

“What?” Sam asks as Dean stops and turns to face him.

“Not like I care about killing gods, okay? But this whole revenge kick? It’s a waste of time.”

“Uh, what if it’s not?” Sam said.

“You’ve seen it, Sam, with me, with Dad. Revenge only ends one way. Ugly.”

“Well, maybe it doesn’t have to.”

“Okay, I think I know what this is,” Dean said.

“Okay, what is this?”

“You, you’re so hopped up on this Kill Bill fantasy of his--”

“No, no, no. This has nothing to do with me,” Sam says.

“If you had a shot at Lucifer, you wouldn’t take it?” Dean accused.

“Of course, I would. But this is about Gabriel. He needs our help.”

Dean just rolls his eyes and shrugs his head.

Sam and Dean return to the other room.

“Gabriel, if you agree to help us, then we’ll agree to help you,” Sam said.

Gabriel looks over at Dean for confirmation and he reluctantly nods.


	42. Chapter 42

Diana called Ashley and asked her if she could babysit Zach while she and her father were at the meeting to vote on Dr. Stewart’s fate. Ashley happily agreed and met her at Ryan’s house. Ryan rode with Diana to the meeting with them discussing it again during the ride. Neither one of them had changed their viewpoint.

When they arrived, Diana rushed off to the bathroom while Ryan went on into the conference room. As she exited the bathroom, she saw Dr. Stewart pacing up and down the hallway.

“Dr. Stewart,” she said, approaching him from behind.

He turned slowly and smiled at her. “Hi, Dr. Morgan.”

“Please call me, Diana. I just wanted you to know that I don’t believe what that woman is accusing you of. And it’s your decision to not defend yourself or to explain. I know how hard you’ve worked to get to this point because I worked hard as well. I know I wouldn’t give it up without a fight. But you have to do what you feel is right for you. I just wanted you to know that you’re not alone.”

She smiled at him and then moved past him to go into the meeting.

“Diana?”

She paused and turned back to him.

“Thank you. It means a lot to me and I’ll give it some thought.”

She nodded and then continued on into the room.

After about fifteen minutes of discussion, Lucy came out of the conference room.

“Dr. Stewart? They’re ready for you,” she said.

Dr. Stewart rose slowly and walked into the room. The large conference room table was surrounded by all of the faculty members. There were 5 men and two women as well as Lucy who was taking the minutes. 

“Dr. Stewart. This is your final chance to explain these allegations, either by admitting the offense or denying it outright. You have as much time as you need unless you remain silent. In that case, we will only wait two minutes. Your time begins now,” Dr. Brookbank announced.

All of the people were staring at Dr. Stewart except for Lucy who was watching the time and had her pen paused over the paper. And Diana. She had her head down and her eyes closed. She silently prayed that Dr. Stewart would say something, anything in his own defense. 

Dr. Stewart cleared his throat.

“I know many of you have already made up your mind. You either think I am guilty or that I’m innocent. And whatever I say now, may or may not change your minds. I’ve worked hard to become a college professor. My grandfather was a minister and from an early age, I would sit and listen to him preach about God’s love. My father was not a believer but my mother was and she was the one who took me to church. When she died, my father and I moved away and I never went to another church service. But I believe that my grandfather started me on my quest for understanding, enlightenment, or whatever you want to call it. I was and still am fascinated with religion, all religions. And that’s why I studied it. I know that my grandfather and my mother would be proud of what I have accomplished. And that’s why I cannot let it go without a fight.”

Dr. Stewart looked around the table and saw Diana smiling at him. It encouraged him to continue.  
\--------------

Sam was sitting at the round table loading his gun clip with bullets, while Dean was packing the weapons bag. Gabriel had showered and changed clothes and came out of the bathroom looking like a new man. In fact, a man on a mission. 

“All right. What’s the plan?” Dean asked him.

Gabriel walked toward the couch speaking as he went.

“Well, Sleipnir’s a lot of things, but mainly, he is a coward. I’m betting that after he saw us kill Narfi, he ran straight back to papa’s skirts.”

Dean hoisted the duffel bag over his shoulder and followed Gabriel coming to a stop near the table where Sam still was.

“So he and Loki will be together. That’s great. How do we find them?” Sam asked, pausing long enough to look up at Gabriel before continuing to load the bullets.

“Oh, they’re about a five-minute drive from here,” Gabriel offered calmly. “Penthouse of the Ophidian Hotel.”

“Seriously?” Sam said, looking back up surprised.

“You’ve known this the whole time?” Dean asked.

“Sure. That’s what Loki does. He rolls into a dump town, finds the seediest motel, and uses his mojo to give it his patented Cinderella treatment. Loki has his fun and then he moves on. I’ve been tracking him since Amarillo.”

“And you didn’t go after him. Why?” Dean asked.

“Cause that’s, uh...For the most satisfying retributive experience, everyone knows you don’t take on the big bad from the jump. You work up to him. Like so.”

Gabriel reaches into his jean’s pocket, pulling out a list, and handing it to Dean. He unfolds the piece of paper, seeing four names with two already crossed through.

“What am I looking at?”

“You’ve never seen a kill-list before? Wow. Hmm, okay. There’s Fenrir, Narfi, Sleipnir, and then last but not least, Loki. I’m killing all of his sons in order, and then, when he’s got nothing left, I take him out,” Gabriel said confidently.

Sam looks back down at the table while Dean scoffs.

“This is so stupid,” he says.

“Really? Is it?” Gabriel says, snatching the list back from Dean hastily. “Cause let me tell you something. Seven years is a long-ass time for me to plan my own personal brand of vengeance, so if you guys aren’t gonna get onboard--”

“No, no, no,” Sam says, suddenly rising and clicking the gun he was loading. “We’re onboard. Right, Dean?”

“Huh,” Dean muttered.

“I’m sorry. What was that?” Gabriel said, holding his hand up to his ear.

“Sure,” Dean says, giving the archangel a blank stare.

“Peachy! So here’s what we’re gonna do. We go in. We kill Sleipnir. And then we surprise big daddy in the penthouse. Easy-peasy like a breezy,” Gabriel says, picking up his suitcase and heading for the door.

Sam follows and Dean just shakes his head and then follows Sam.

\-----------

“I know I said I’d wait, but…” Jack said to Mary.

“You’re going after Michael?” Mary asked.

“I have to.”

“You can’t.”

“You don’t think I can win,” Jack said, feeling hurt and angry that Mary didn’t have confidence in him. Even after winning three battles in a row.

“I think we don’t know how strong Michael is.”

“And he doesn’t know how strong I am,” Jack replied.

Mary sighed and looked down.

“I know you’ve been winning all these fights, and you wanna take him on so bad. I was just like you. With hunting. But I learned the hard way that thinking you can win all the time, running in blind into every fight, that’s how you make mistakes. And the people here, they--”

“I’m doing it for them, all right?” Jack explained.

“You can’t help them if you’re dead,” Mary said suddenly with emotion. “And I can’t lose another boy,” she said, reaching out to touch his cheek.

Jack is touched by the sudden show of affection from Mary. He reaches out, placing his hand on her shoulder.

“You won’t,” he says. “I’ll come back. For all of you. I promise.”

Jack takes his hand away and smiles at her, but she’s not so sure. Jack turns around and Kevin is standing in his way.

“No,” he says.

Mary steps up beside Jack.

“Kevin?” she says, staring at him.

“You can’t go,” he says and then rips his shirt open, exposing his chest. There is a spell that has been carved onto his chest with a knife. 

Jacob and the other men appear with their guns drawn but Mary motions for them to stop. 

“Michael told me to wait for Bobby, for all of you to be together, but I can’t. He wanted you to see.”

“Whatever Michael said, he was lying,” Mary said to Kevin.

“No! Michael says that when I get to Heaven, when he lets me into Heaven, I’ll get to see my mom again,” Kevin says with tears in his eyes.

“I’ve been to Heaven,” Mary says nodding. “And what’s there, it’s just memories. Nothing’s real.”

“I don’t care! You don’t understand. I...You don’t know the things that I’ve done. I just want this to be over.”

“Your spell won’t kill me,” Jack says.

“Michael doesn’t wanna kill you. He wants to break you. He said for me to tell you that, even if you win, you still lose. I’m sorry,” Kevin says, bringing his hand up toward the spell.

“Don’t,” Mary screams.

Kevin places his hand on the spell and a bright white light glows and radiates out from his body. Jack quickly grabs Mary from behind, forcing her to squat down. Jack suddenly shields her with his angel wings.

“I’m sorry!” Kevin says again as the glow brightens further.

The three other men close their eyes and reach their hands out in defense. Kevin’s body explodes from the spell, filling the room.

\----------

At the Ophidian Hotel, the manager sits behind his desk reading the paper. Sleipnir and two bodyguards walk calmly past him heading for the elevator. They enter the elevator and once the doors close, Gabriel peers his head around the corner. Sam, Dean, and Gabriel wait to see which floor the elevator stops on. They then wait for the elevator to come back down and then they all step inside. Inside the elevator, they all remain silent as the sappy instrumental music plays.

“One last thing, just so we’re clear. Take out the bodyguards, take out the bystanders, whatever. But when it comes to Sleipnir and Loki, I’m the one who delivers the coup de grace,” Gabriel informs them. “I want my beautiful face to be the last thing that they see.”

Dean makes a face and rolls his eyes.

“Okay, no. You know what? No more plans, no more rules. You want Loki dead on the ground? That’s what you’re gonna get,” Dean says, as the elevator doors slowly open. 

They see Sleipnir and the bodyguards ahead at the end of the hallway. They saw them as well, as they turned when they heard the elevator doors open.

“Get them!” Sleipnir orders his men.

Gabriel snaps his fingers and the lights go out. The bodyguards grab their guns and shoot at them. Sam and Dean return fire toward the bodyguards. Gabriel kneels down on the floor and opens his suitcase. He takes out the wooden sword intended for Sleipnir. Dean fires and hits one of the bodyguards and he falls to the floor. Sam fires and hears another man grunting. Gabriel snaps his fingers again and the lights come back on. He is standing over Sleipnir with the sword poised over his chest.

“Please,” the demigod begs.

Sam looks around and realizes that Dean isn’t in the hallway. “Dean?” he calls out.

Gabriel gives him a small smile as he thrusts the sword into his chest. Sleipnir groans as Gabriel pulls the sword out.

“Dean!” Sam shouts again. “He left,” Sam says in disbelief.

“Ah! Big bros, right? Always think they know best,” Gabriel said.

“The penthouse. He went after Loki!” Sam said suddenly. Sam runs toward the stairwell.

“No. No. Loki is mine!” Gabriel shouts as Sam rushes through the doorway with Gabriel following.

Dean comes around the corner with the largest wooden sword in his hand. After he had shot the bodyguard, he grabbed it and headed up the stairs to the penthouse. He approaches the doors and pushes it open slowly with the sword. He sees a man who looks exactly like Gabriel sitting on the couch. He walks slowly into the room.

“Loki?” Dean says.

The man was sucking on a cherry lollipop and he took it out of his mouth.

“So you are Dean Winchester,” Loki says looking at him.

“And you’re the annoying god that we’re wasting our time trying to kill.”

“Hmm. And did Gabriel tell you why he wants me dead?”

“I don’t care,” Dean replies.

“Yes you do. A little bit. Our treatment of your friend is payback for a slight of a more personal nature,” Loki says, sliding to the edge of his seat and reaching to open a small wooden case. Dean thinks he has a gun inside but stays still. Loki opens the case to reveal nine other flavored lollipops. He places the cherry one in its place and closes the box. “The death of my father, Odin,” Loki says, turning toward Dean.

“Oh, that wasn’t him. That was Lucifer,” Dean informs the Norse god.

“Ah, but why was my father there in the first place?” Loki says rising. “To parlay. To deal with Gabriel’s brothers. When we first made terms, I had only one condition. I would give him my face, teach him to be me, the trickster, if he agreed to abandon the volatile affairs of his family,” Loki said, walking over to look out the windows. Dean advanced a little further into the room, cautiously aware of Loki’s every move. Loki hangs his hat on a peg and then takes off his suit coat, hanging it up as well. “Forever. When he hit that hotel, he broke that promise. And it cost my father his life.”

“The world was coming to an end,” Dean said.

Loki spun around. “That never mattered to him before. Gabriel had to be punished,” Loki said, unbuttoning his shirt sleeve and rolling one up as he walked toward Dean. “Odin was a salty, disagreeable bastard. Truth is, he despised me. But he was my father,” Loki said, rolling up his other sleeve as he stopped in front of Dean. “I’m sure you understand. What would you do for your father?”

Dean suddenly thrusts the sword out into Loki’s chest. There is a shimmer and a light glows. Dean looks confusedly at the fake Loki.

\-----------

Sam and Gabriel run into the hallway and Gabriel stops as he sees Loki standing, waiting for him.

“Hello, Gabriel,” he says.

\-----------

Dean withdraws the sword and the fake Loki backhands Dean across the face. The force pushes Dean to the side but he catches himself against the wall. Dean grips the sword and swipes across his body but the image again shimmers.

Fake Loki just sighs at Dean’s attempt.

“Oh, so you can hit me, but I can’t hit you?” Dean says.

“Mess with the real Trickster…,” he says and then punches Dean in the stomach, “get the real tricks.”

He punches Dean in the face and he falls backward on the floor grunting. Sam appears in the doorway and sees Dean on the floor and then looks at Loki. Sam aims his gun and fires.

“No, no, don’t! It’s Loki magic. He’s a hologram,” Dean says.

The bullet goes through his body and it shimmers.

“All right, if we can’t kill him, we gotta kill the real Loki,” Sam says, helping Dean up.  
\-----------

“You don’t have my wooden sword?” Loki says.

Gabriel confidently throws the sword to the side.

“No. Wanted to do this one old school.”

“Hmm. With your archangel powers. This is for my father,” Loki said, extending his hand out toward Gabriel. He is flung backward airbourne crashing against the wall. He grunts as he falls to the floor. “You think you’re some poor, innocent victim?” Loki says walking toward him. Loki kicks him in the stomach. “Gabriel, with his deadbeat daddy and his mean older brothers.” 

Loki clasps his hands together and smashes them down onto Gabriel’s upturned jaw. Gabriel grunts again. “Who will help me? Who will save me?” Loki says mockingly. Loki picks Gabriel up and puts both hands around his neck, choking him. “I did. But you, you couldn’t keep one promise! And then you had the audacity to ask me to help you again?”

Loki throws Gabriel to the floor. Sam and Dean appear in the stairwell entrance and see Gabriel lying on the floor.

“You think I deserve to die for your spinelessness,” Loki says, before kicking him again. “That my sons deserved to die?”

Loki kicks him in the face and Gabriel rolls over from the blow still grunting. Dean quickly slides the wooden sword over to Gabriel and he grabs it as he stands up, pinning Loki against the wall with the sword against his chest.

Loki chuckles. “Of course! Of course! You would need someone to swoop in and save your pitiful ass.”

“Shut up!”

“Face it, old friend. You’re a joke. And a failure. You live for pleasure. You stand for nothing. And in the end, that’s exactly what you’ll die for.”

“You first,” Gabriel says, as he thrusts the sword into Loki. Loki grunts and then Gabriel withdraws the sword, as Loki falls to the floor dead. Gabriel turns toward Sam and Dean. Sam nods to him and he returns the gesture. He looks back at Loki’s dead body one last time.

\---------

Jack looks around the room as Jacob and the other men’s bodies are gone, vaporized by the blast from Kevin’s chest. He cradles an unconscious Mary against his chest, knowing that he had saved her life. 

\-----------

Sam and Dean head outside to pack their things. Dean tosses the keys to Sam as he unlocks the trunk of the Impala. Gabriel is standing staring up at the dilapidated hotel that looks like it should be condemned. Sam places Gabriel’s suitcase in the trunk and then slams it shut and hands Dean the keys back.

“Listen. I know you two weren’t the, uh, eagerest of beavers when it came to helping me out back there, so, uh...I just want to say, thanks,” Gabriel said, turning to face them both.

Sam nods.

“So, this other-world Michael, how we doing this?” he asks.

“Wait. You’re actually going to help us?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. No tricks?” Dean added.

“A deal is a deal. And, if I’m being perfectly honest, tricks are for kids.”

Sam and Dean chuckle at that comment. Dean turns and opens the driver’s side door and gets in, closing the door behind him. He gets out his phone to call Diana letting her know they’re heading home.

Sam approaches Gabriel. 

“Hey. How you feeling? Now that you-”

“Got my sweet, sweet vengeance on?” Gabriel said.

“Yeah, sure. I guess.”

“Swell, Sam. I’m a whole new guy,” Gabriel said with a small smile on his face.

“That’s what I thought,” Sam says and then turns to go get in the car.

The smile disappears and Gabriel heads for the car, opening the back door and getting in. 

\-----------

Mary approaches Jack who is leaning against a support beam with his arms crossed.

“It’s my fault. I said I’d protect them.”

“We can prepare, and we can fight, and sometimes, things happen we’ll never see coming,” Mary said.

“If I can’t keep them safe, then what’s the point?”

Mary reaches out putting her hand on Jack’s shoulder. 

\------------

Back at the bunker, Dean rushed in seeking out Diana. They hugged and kissed and then Dean went to take a shower, while she went to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. Sam came into the room and approached Dean who was sitting at the map table having himself a drink of whiskey.

“All right, so Cas is helping Gabriel settle back into his room. Rowena’s boning up on the demon tablet. So, once Gabriel’s grace levels are back up, we should be good to go,” Sam said.

“Great,” Dean said.

“Yeah.” 

Sam walks away but then pauses, turning back around.

“Hey, back at the hotel. Why did you go after Loki without us?”

“Saw an opening, so I took it.”

“So you left us?”

“You guys were handling those goons just fine. I just figured I’d multitask.”

“That’s not..” Sam sighed. “I’m saying this has become a whole thing with you lately.”

“A whole thing?” Dean asked, picking up his drink again.

“Yeah.”

“Since when?” Dean says as he takes another drink.

“Since the last time we opened up a rift. Since you decided to sideline me and then head to Apocalypse World with Ketch.”

“Okay, well, we talked about that.”

“Did we? Because I gotta be honest, after everything, you’re treating me like I deserve to be back at the kid’s table or something,” Sam said with frustration.

Diana came out and heard what Sam had just said. She paused in the Library on the other side of the doorway.

“Sam, I’m not gonna apologize for protecting you,” Dean said.

“So that’s what you think you’re doing here?”

Dean sighs heavily and then gets up from his seat.

“You remember what happened the last time we had front-row tickets to the Lucifer/Michael show? ‘Cause I do,” Dean says, walking around and sitting on the edge of the table in front of Sam.

Sam hangs his head not wanting to look at his brother.

“You died, and went to Hell. But, see, this time, the apocalypse isn’t looking for us. We’re actually looking for it. I don’t care what happens to me. I never really have. But I do care about what happens to my brother.”

Diana once again felt like Dean had just ripped her heart out with those words. Why didn’t he think enough of himself to want to protect his life. Why must he always be the one to sacrifice himself?

“Dean, we’re going to that place, and we’re gonna save Jack and Mom. Together. And if something happens, we will deal with it together. And if we die, we’ll do that together, too.”

Sam then turned and went up the steps and into the Library. He stopped when he saw Diana, who looked as if she was on the verge of tears. He didn’t say anything to her but kept walking toward his room.

Dean hung his head but realized that Sam was right. They had each other’s back and they would rescue Mom and Jack together with help from Gabriel and Castiel.

“Dean?” Diana said, standing in the archway.

Dean looked up suddenly and saw the look on her face.  
“Hey, sweetheart.”

“Dinner’s almost ready,” she said, but her tone and the look on her face let him know that she had overheard his conversation with Sam.

He got up and walked toward her.

“You heard?” he asked, taking her hands in his own.

She nodded staring intently into his eyes.

“Why? Haven’t I...What else do I have to do to show you how important you are? How much you mean to me? To Zach and to Sam?” she said. “This is the main reason why I always want you to call me. To let me know you’re okay. But going into that other world...you can’t call, so I’m going to have to wait for 24 hours again, until I see you come back through. And knowing that you’re going to do whatever is necessary even if it means it costs you your life.”

“Honey, it’s just how I feel. I always had to be the big brother to Sam. Dad drilled it into me from the day Sam was born. Look out for Sammy. Watch after your little brother.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, Sam is a man now. I think he can take care of himself. That’s what he was trying to tell you just now.”

“I know that, but I do this with him automatically. And with you and Zach. I’ve told you that I want to keep you all safe. It’s not that I want to die, but if it comes down to someone having to, then I’d rather it be me than Sam.”

“I guess I understand that way of thinking because you’re the oldest but so was I. If I had been at the campsite with just me and Sarah, I probably would have stepped in front of her to protect her from the werewolf. But I wasn’t. I do know that I would lay my life down for Zach in a minute.”

“And I don’t ever want that to happen. I would want it to be me instead of you. In fact, I think maybe I’m ready to tell you everything. Total honesty,” Dean said, touching her cheek.

“Really? No holding back. You’ll tell me every secret that you’ve kept from me?” she asked.

“Yes. After dinner and when we get Zach to bed. Just you and me, okay?”

She nodded and he drew her into a hug. Diana held him tight, knowing that whatever he had to say, could change the way that she looked and felt about him. She wanted to know everything but now she was suddenly scared. What if he had been unfaithful, like Alex? Was it when they were apart or had it been on one of their missions, or in the alternate world. Was that another reason he wanted to go back so desperately in addition to wanting to rescue Mary and Jack.


	43. Chapter 43

Dean, Diana, and Sam ate quietly, stealing glances at each other while Castiel, Gabriel, and Rowena happily chatted with each other. Gabriel enjoyed telling them of how he had gotten his revenge on Loki and his sons. Rowena knew that Gabriel and Lucifer were brothers. She wanted to know what it was like having Lucifer as a brother. Gabriel and Rowena excused themselves and went to the Library to talk. Castiel helped Diana take the dirty dishes to the sink and then load the dishwasher. Dean left to go check on Zach and Sam went to his room.

“You and Dean were quiet tonight. Is everything alright between you two?” Cas asked.

“We’ve got some things to discuss, so ask me again tomorrow,” she said handing him a plate.

“Okay. And did something happen on the mission between Sam and Dean?”

“Dean tried to be the hero and protect Sam, like he always does. It pissed him off. And it’s one of the things that worries me every time he leaves on a hunt. He rushes in and takes all the risks without letting others help him. Have you seen him do that before?”

“Yes. It’s very annoying. I promise you that I will do my best to protect them both,” Cas said taking another plate and placing it in the dishwasher.

“I’d appreciate that, but you need to be careful too.”

“We’ll do our best but it’s a war zone over there. Michael is killing anyone that gets in his way.”

“Thanks, Cas. That makes me feel a lot better,” she said sarcastically.

“Sorry, Diana.”

“It’s okay. At least you’re honest and don’t lie or keep information from me like Dean does but that stops tonight. Thanks for helping me with the dishes,” she said and then closed the dishwasher door and started it.

\------------

Diana found Dean in Zach’s room. She hadn’t seen him take a bottle and heat it up for him but he was now burping him. She smiled watching Dean take care of his son. He kissed Zach’s forehead several times as he was rubbing his back gently. He suddenly looked up, seeing you standing there.

“Hey.”

“Is he getting sleepy? It’s a little earlier than when he normally goes down,” she said.

“Well, he needs his sleep to grow. What's 30 minutes one way or the other?” Dean said.

Diana walked over and saw that Zach’s eyes were closed.

“I think if you lay him down he’ll be totally asleep within a few minutes. I’m going to our room,” she said leaning in and kissing Zach’s cheek. She then turned and headed toward the door.

“I’ll be right in,” Dean said, getting up and laying Zach down in his crib. He turned off the light and left the door cracked. He came into their room and Diana was sitting on her side of the bed. He closed and locked the door and then came and stood in front of her. He took her hands and pulled her up into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to his chest. He pulled back and looked at her. “I love you so much and that won’t ever change for me. But I’m scared that after I tell you everything, you won’t feel the same.”

“I can’t promise you that it won’t change but I’m scared too. I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life….But if we don’t have honesty between us, then it’s not real. It’s not true love. Do you believe that?”

“Yes, I do. And I wanted to tell you when I got back and I thought I would in a day or so. But then we would catch another case and we’d leave and...I’m sorry. I know it sounds like I’m making excuses and justifying my lies.”

“It’s okay. You’re going to tell me now. So come sit down and let’s just do this.”

She sat down and Dean sat beside her. She turned and crossed her legs and turned to face him.

Dean chuckled. “Getting comfortable?”

“Yes. This could take a while,” she said, propping up her pillow against the headboard and leaning back.

“Actually, that’s a good idea,” he said, getting up and walking over to his side of the bed. He kicked his shoes off and then sat down and stretched his legs out in front of him. He also adjusted his pillow behind his back.

Dean sighed heavily.

“Okay, so the first really big lie was when Sam and I were locked up in Colorado. Each day got worse and worse and I felt like I was going insane. Sam and I were on the same hallway but we were kept in soundproof cells. We couldn’t see or talk to each other. I thought about you everyday. Wondering how you were. Wondering if you were going to think that I had run off because I was scared about being a father.”

Diana looked down because she had thought that.

“I’ll take that as a “Yes” but it’s okay. So I came up with a plan and made a call.”

“A call? Was that when you called Cas?”

“No. It wasn’t like a normal phone call. I called Billie.”

“Who’s Billie?”

“Billie was a reaper. I met her when I went to Hell to save Sam when he wanted to talk to Lucifer about Amara. Then I saw her again at the bunker right after I got back from telling you that I was going to face Amara. She helped collect all the souls that went into making the bomb that Rowena put into my chest. And then I saw her again when Mom, Sam, and I went to Asa Fox’s funeral. She helped me get back inside the house after the demon attacked and killed a hunter. When we exorcised the demon and after the service, she showed up to collect her favor.”

“What did she want?”

“Mom. She’s a firm believer that what dies, stays dead. So she really hates me, and she can’t wait to make that happen. Anyway, she wanted to offer Mom a trip back to Heaven. Mom was considering it too. But then she suddenly changed her mind. Probably because you were carrying her grandchild.”

“I remember she was pretty upset when you all got back. And then you and Sam went looking for Lucifer. Mary and I really got closer during those six weeks. We depended on each other for support during that time.”

“Yeah, and that leads me back to what I need to tell you. So I reached out to Billie and she came to my cell. I told her my plan and then she went to talk to Sam. He agreed and then we both...died.”

“Died? How?”

“Billie made it so that we stopped breathing. Then within a few hours, we were alive again. In the morgue. We surprised the doctor, stole his phone, escaped, and that’s when I called   
Cas. After we overpowered the military guys, we walked until we saw Mom and Cas.”

“So the British Men of Letters didn’t rescue you?” Diana asked, still confused and surprised that he had died and was back again.

“They helped. They used a satellite to find our location but they never broke in and got us out. So as we were driving back to Indianapolis to get the Impala, mom’s car cut off and we knew it was time.”

“Time? Time for what?”

“The deal with Billie was that we would die and come back one more time but at midnight, one of us had to die forever,” Dean said looking sad and disappointed that he had to tell her this.

“You agreed to this? You both did?” Diana asked, looking sad.

“Yes. Being locked up in that place was hell. No, it was worse than Hell. That’s why we agreed to it. But then one of us would have to die. I felt it should be me as the older brother but Sam argued that it should be him since I had you and a baby on the way.”

“But something must have happened because you both lived.”

“Billie showed up and wanted to know which one of us she got to take, and Cas argued with her and then Mom volunteered. We told her that she hadn’t made the deal, so she shouldn’t have to honor it, but Billie agreed because that’s who she wanted all along. Then just as Mom was going to shoot herself, Billie said that she might get to take Mom and her grandson. That’s how we knew that something had happened with you.”

“Oh, God! I thought Dr. Hamilton said that everything was fine and I wasn’t at risk of losing the baby. But I could have. I could have lost Zach and you at the same time,” she said tearing up.

“Honey, that didn’t happen, so don’t get yourself all worked up over it now,” Dean said, pulling her into a hug. She clung to him and swallowed trying to stop crying. She looked up at him and he wiped her tears away. She took a cleansing breath and then buried her head into his chest.  
He held her and rubbed her back without either of them saying a word.

“So what happened?” she asked finally, pulling back from his embrace.

“Cas killed Billie with his angel blade. So with her dead, nobody had to die.”

“And all of you kept the truth from me, even Mary,” Diana said. “And this was how you knew that we were having a boy.”

“Mom didn’t want to lie to you. She told me that I was making a big mistake. I wished I had listened to her.”

“Me, too. But I guess it all worked out. So is that everything?”

“Not quite. You already know about the curse that Rowena cured me of. Otherwise, I would be telling you about that now. But there’s one more. This is the one that I’m really worried about.”

Diana took a huge breath, steadying herself.

“Uh, okay. I guess I’m ready to hear it,” she said.

“Do you need a break? Some water?” Dean asked.

“No, let’s continue.”

“Okay, so remember when Sam and I went to Colorado to the Meadows place to look for the two missing boys. Well we took care of Dr. Meadows ghost but realized that there were ghosts of his patients and they were attacking us. We needed to know where Meadows had hid the bodies, so I made a decision.” 

Dean paused and took a deep breath.

“The only way that I could know where the bodies were was to ask the ghosts myself. So I died again. I injected myself with a drug that stopped my heart. I had three minutes, and then Sam would inject me with the drug that would bring me back.”

“You purposely killed yourself to talk to ghosts?” Diana asked, staring at him.

“Yes. I wanted to be able to free the ghosts of Dr. Meadows victims. We had to know where their bodies were.”

“I don’t understand this about you. You are always sacrificing yourself and taking unnecessary risks. And this happened after Zach was born. I thought maybe you would be more cautious now that you’re a father. But...you just can’t.”

“I’m sorry. I knew you would react this way. And things didn’t go exactly as planned. Sam gave me the injection but it didn’t work.”

“What do you mean it didn’t work? You’re alive.”

“That’s because I saw Billie again. It seems that when Cas killed her she got a promotion. She became the new Death. The Grim Reaper. When I saw her I knew it was over. I wouldn’t be coming back to you and Zach.”

“Maybe she knew how much we needed you or it just wasn’t your time.”

“Actually you’re right. She knew that we had gone between worlds and wanted to know how we did it. I told her about Jack’s birth opening a rift. She told me that each world is different but it's also the same. And it would disrupt things to go back and forth. I tried to explain about Mom being in the other world and wanted to ask her if she was dead, but she put me back in my body and brought me back. She also told me that Sam and I still have important work to do. I don’t know what that means but I’m sure I’ll find out soon enough.”

“So based on what you’ve told me and what I heard you tell Sam. You still haven’t changed your mind about the value of your life,” Diana said with frustration.

“Are you mad?” 

Diana got up off the bed and walked to the other side of the room. She turned around and leaned back on the dresser. 

“You’re damn right I’m mad. Death herself tells you that you need to live because there is something important that only you and Sam can do, and you don’t believe it. This makes no sense to me. And how can you care so much about me and Zach and not about yourself?”

Dean got up and approached her but still kept some distance between them.

“I’ve always cared more about others than I do myself. Maybe it was because my Dad cared more about Sam than he did me. And Mom wasn’t there so I felt like nobody really cared about me so why should I. I did feel like Bobby cared about me, so maybe he’s the reason that I tried to stay alive. It’s kind of weird for someone that cares so little about themselves to have survived this long as a hunter.”

“Oh poor pitiful you. Daddy didn’t show you enough love, and you missed your Mommy. You wished you had been with Uncle Bobby.”

Dean was shocked at Diana’s words and they were making him angry now, but he remained quiet as she continued to rant. 

“I lost my mom and sister and just had my Dad. Sometimes he worked late, or was writing a book, and I ate dinner alone. Watched movies by myself. Didn’t have many friends because I kept to myself because I didn’t want to be rejected or hurt by people. But I never wished to die and I didn’t take risks by taking drugs or drinking and driving. And then when I took a chance on loving someone, he treated me like crap and beat me, cheated on me, and made me feel like I didn’t deserve to be loved. I finally realized that I was better and deserved better than that. So I learned to fight. I never thought I would trust another man enough to give my heart to him. And then you come along. And it feels like you don’t care enough about me either.”

“That’s not true. I think about you when I’m gone. I can’t wait to get back here to you and Zach. I am obsessive about keeping you both safe, so much so that we fought over Jack. I know that when I came back a few weeks ago and didn’t talk to you and then ran off, you felt disrespected and I agree. I’m sorry about that and I’ll never do that again. But you have to know that I love you,” Dean said.

Diana stared at him and then looked down. She shook her head and then looked back up at him.

“How can you love me when you don’t love yourself?” she said sadly. “I think I’ll take that break now if you don’t mind,” she said and left the room. 

\-----------

Dean went to the kitchen for a beer. He took it with him out to the garage and sat on the hood of Baby. He thought about the conversation. What else could he say to make Diana believe that he loved her? Why had she gotten so mad? What was he not understanding? He took out his phone and found her number and pressed the button. It rang twice and then she answered.

“Dean. What’s up? Haven’t talked to you in a while?” 

“Hey, Jody. Sorry about that. Been busy with our own stuff. Still trying to find a way to get back to the alternate world and rescue Jack and Mom.”

“Sorry about that. Claire and I have been keeping an eye on our rift. It finally closed and we haven’t had any other weird creatures popping up so I think we’re done with the Bad Place.”

“How is Claire? She still hunting on her own?”

“Actually, no. After what happened with the werewolf case and this one, she finally sees the need to have some back-up. I’m relieved too. Doesn’t feel the need to prove herself anymore?”

“That’s great.”

“So you want to tell me the real reason you called?” Jody asked.

“What? I can’t just call and check on a friend?” he said quickly.

“”You and Sam fighting?”

“Maybe.”

“Something tells me you wouldn’t call me over a tift with Sam? So what’s going on with you and Diana?” 

“How do you women know everything? It’s annoying as hell!”

“What did you do?”

“And why do you assume that it’s my fault?”

“Because 90% of the time it is the man’s fault. Just tell me what happened?”

“There have been some things that have happened over the past year or so and I decided not to tell her for her own protection. But she’s overheard me say some things and it's hurt her and so I’ve decided to come clean with her. I did that tonight and now she’s pissed.”

“What are the things that you kept from her?”

“Every time that I died.”

“Wait. What? You’ve died over this past year?”

“Twice. Sam and I both died to get out of that secret prison in Colorado and I killed myself in order to talk to some ghosts and find out the location of where their bodies were. Diana is mad that I have so little regard for my life, that I’m always sacrificing myself or taking unnecessary risks, at least according to her.”

“Oh, Dean. Man! And both of these times were after you knew you were going to be a father?”

“Yes.”

“Are you a total idiot? Don’t you want to be around to watch Zach grow up? And I know you both are waiting to get married until Mary is back, but”

“Actually Diana broke off the wedding two weeks ago, after I came back from a trip to the alternate world. We got all of the ingredients and I chose to go right then instead of waiting until Cas was with me. Sam didn’t even go with me. Diana wanted me to wait until we had made a plan but I wouldn’t listen. Actually Arthur Ketch went with me and he saved my life because I got shot. He’s actually still there fighting against the angels who are trying to destroy anyone who gets in their way. And word has it that they want to come to our world and take it over.”

“Wow! That’s a little weird even for you. So Diana broke off the engagement because you went anyway?”

“No, she’s not that petty. She broke it off because when I came back, I got mad that Sam and Cas used up all the archangel grace and let Gabriel leave. I left before I hit one of them and before I saw her or Zach. And when I left I didn’t have my phone with me. She said that I was taking her for granted, which I was. She finally forgave me but now she’s mad again. She said how can I love her if I don’t love myself. What does that mean?”

“Dean. She needs to know that you’ll be around for her and for Zach. If you keep risking your life, then you’re putting her through agony every time you leave on a case. She needs to know that you’re gonna do everything in your power to come back to her.”

“And for the most part I do that. It’s just that I’d rather be the one to take the risk than Sam. I’ve always had to look out for him and I still do, even though he’s a grown man. So that’s why Sam is mad at me. Now you know everything.”

“So is Diana still at the bunker?”

“Yes, but she needed a break. So I don’t know if she’ll want to continue talking to me or just go to bed, probably alone in her old room.”

“Go find her and apologize again for everything. Tell her that you won’t take chances with your life again. Tell her that she and Zach mean too much to you.”

“She won’t believe me. I have to prove it to her.”

“Then prove it to her dummy!”

“You know I called you because you’re my friend. And to get some advice. But you sound like you’re on her side,” Dean said.

“I am because she’s right. You need to change your ways, Dean. You’re a father and you owe it to Zach to be there for him. I can’t make it any plainer.”

“You’re right. Okay. Well the next time I need a kick in the ass, you’ll be my first call,” he said jokingly.

“Glad to help. Call me and tell me how it turns out.”

“I will. Thanks, Jody. Bye.”

Dean took another drink of his beer and then went inside to find Diana.

\---------

Diana had gone to check on Zach who was sleeping peacefully. She closed his door and then went to her old room. She laid down on the bed and cried. The thing that she had feared the most had actually happened - twice, and she hadn’t known. Dean had died so many times but yet he keeps coming back for more. Maybe her dad was right when he said that God had a thing for the Winchester boys because he wouldn’t let them die. But she still felt that one day he actually would be gone and she and Zach would have to carry on without him. Her sobs caught in her throat and her heart ached at the thought. Would he ever change? Would he always be reckless and risk himself over and over again on every hunt? Could she stand to wait for him to return or have to deal with the reality of his final death? She didn’t know anymore. She knew she loved him and that she wanted to be his wife but for how long. They were planning on going into a new rift tomorrow. Would he return? Would any of them return? Would they all be trapped there forever? She groaned as she felt her head throbbing. Seriously, another headache? It was probably from the IUD. Dr. Maloney told her that she could experience headaches and other symptoms until her body adjusted to it. She got up and ran some water in the sink. She wet the washcloth and used it to wash her face. She rang it out and hung it back on the rod. She left the room and went to the kitchen. She got her two Tylenol and a water from the fridge. The garage door opened and she looked up to see Dean walk in. She popped the tablets and lifted the water to her lips and drank.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Headache,” she said without looking at him.

“So you’re probably not up to continuing our discussion then?” he asked.

“Not really. I’m tired, so I think I’ll go to bed,” she said.

“Alone?” 

Diana looked up at him then. 

“Is that what you want?” she asked.

“No. I hate sleeping without you beside me, but if that’s what you want then I understand.”

“Actually no. I feel the same way. I hate sleeping alone when you’re gone. And since, you’re leaving tomorrow for what might be the last-” Diana couldn’t finish her statement.

Dean approached and reached out for her. She came into his arms and they hugged.

“I promise you that I’ll come back to you. I have to,” he said, holding her tight.

She pulled back and looked up at him. She took his hand and they walked slowly to their room.


	44. Chapter 44

Everyone was gathered around the map table celebrating a victorious mission. Cas, Jack, and Mary were on one side with Dean and Diana sitting across from them. Sam was on Dean’s left. Diana bounced Zach on her lap who was happily looking around the table. Mary held his hand and just stared at him, not believing how big he had gotten in her absence. She had missed his birth and most of his first year of life. She wouldn’t miss another second with her grandson.

Dean was the only one still eating, but it was his favorite: pizza.

“Dean, you can’t possibly eat another. That’s your 7th piece,” Cas said.

“No, it’s not,” Dean said.

“Castiel’s right. I counted,” Jack said grinning at him.

“Okay, first, don’t be a narc. And secondly, seven pieces is perfectly normal.”

“Uh, it’s really not,” Sam chimed in.

“It’s not even a whole pie,” Dean said defensively.

Mary laughed and then stood up.

“Has he always been like this?” Diana asked Mary.

“Even as a baby,” she said, collecting the empty plates. “John and me, we used to call him our little piglet,” she said walking over to Dean, touching his shoulder. Everyone laughed as she went behind Dean to get Sam’s plate.

“All right. I’m done,” Dean said, still chewing the bite in his mouth and laying the rest of the slice back on his plate.

“With love,” Mary added, taking Dean’s plate.

“Thanks, Mom. You know what? Let me help you,” Sam says, as he gets up, following her to the kitchen.

As soon as Sam and Mary exit the room, Dean silently motions to Cas, pointing at the pizza box in front of him. He waves his hand for them to slide it over to him. Cas looks at Jack and then shoves it in his direction.

“You’re really going to eat another slice?” Diana asks.

“Saving people builds up an appetite. Besides, you can help me work it off later,” he said grinning at her and opening the box. 

“Dean. Watch what you say in front of -”

“Work what off? Sounds like fun. Can I help, too?” Jack said enthusiastically.

Dean paused with the slice in hand and said “No,” before biting into it.

\-----------

“Hey, Mom, um, how are you holding up?” Sam asked as they entered the kitchen. “You haven’t really said much since you got back. I mean about how you’re doing and how it was over there.”

“It was hard. But somehow I always knew that you and Dean would come and save us. And you did,” Mary said smiling at him.

“Mom.”

“Yes, Sam? Sam. Sam. Sam.”

“Mom?”

“Sam.” she said again smiling as Sam heard his alarm clock beeping in time with Mary’s words. He awoke and sighed and turned the alarm off. He sat up, throwing the covers off of him. He needed to pack for the journey into the alternate world.

\-----------

Dean’s alarm also sounded and he turned it off. Diana stirred and turned to look at Dean. They had slept in the same bed last night but weren’t close or touching but that wasn’t the case now. Dean’s bare chest was pressed against her back and his hand rested on her stomach. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you but I need to get ready.”

“You think I wouldn’t want to see you off?” she said, turning to face him.

“Didn’t know if it would be too hard on you,” he said.

“I want to know the exact moment you leave so that I can be sure that I’m waiting when you walk back through,” she said.

“Your face is the first thing that I want to see too,” he said. He touched her cheek and then lowered his lips to hers. It was a soft and gentle kiss filled with love. He pulled back and then swung his legs out of bed and stood up. He dressed quickly as Diana got up as well. She put on her robe and tied it closed as she headed for the bathroom. Dean packed his duffel bag with a change of clothes and then headed for the Library. Sam was already there along with Rowena. She was already preparing the spell.

“Fruit from the Tree of Life. Blood of a most holy man,” she said, setting out each ingredient.

“Dean,” Sam said, showing him the safety light sticks. Dean looked up as Sam tossed them to him and he caught them, putting them in his duffel.

Rowena was behind Dean and plucked out a piece of his hair.

“Ow!”

“And something from the other side,” she said, adding it to the bowl.

Castiel entered the room.

“Hey. How’s Gabriel?” Sam asked.

“He said he needed a minute alone. He wanted to extract his grace by himself. In private,” Cas said.

“I hate to interrupt, but I can’t be the only one who’s noticed the rather glaring hole in this plan. We open up the rift, it gives us a day to find and save your mum and the boy, and it’s a very big world over there, and you’re not even sure where they are, so…” Rowena said with concern for them.

Diana was coming into the room carrying Zach thinking that she had just said what she had been thinking as well.

“She’s right. The clock may run out on us,” Cas said.

“Yeah. It might,” Sam said.

“Yeah, well, we don’t have any better ideas,” Dean said, looking at Diana and Zach.

“Well, that’s inspirational,” Rowena said, noticing the look on Diana’s face.

“Here it is,” Gabriel announced entering the room. “The final ingredient. A fresh serving of archangel grace.” He put the vial down on the table. Everyone looked at the small amount inside the vial and then back up at him. Rowena picked up the vial and shook it slightly.

“This is what you call a serving?” she asked.

“That is the jet fuel of divine emissions. It’ll be more than enough to get the job done,” Gabriel said proudly.

Rowena mixed the ingredients as Cas and Gabriel brandished their angel blades. Dean kissed Zach even though he was reaching out for his daddy. Dean then kissed Diana one last time and hoisted his duffel bag onto his shoulder and stepped away. Rowena poured the archangel grace into the bowl and watched it swirl around. She said the incantation and then projected her hands out to the side. A straight glowing line appeared a few feet away. Diana was still surprised even though she had seen it appear the last time.

“Everyone ready?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, all right,” Sam said.

“Let’s do this,” Dean said.

The four men took a step forward and the rift pulsed a few times. The line suddenly leaned over to one side and the whole group tilted their heads in the same direction. The rift then slowly reduced downward and vanished.

“Okay,” Dean said.

“Well, that was fast,” Cas said.

“Very, very fast,” Sam said.

“One could even say premature,” Rowena said, staring at Gabriel’s back, as the others were looking at him as well.

“Uh...I thought it would be enough,” he said.

“All right, great. What do we do now?” Sam asked.

“Hell if I know,” Dean said, looking disgusted.

“You do know. We all do,” Cas said. “We need archangel grace. Gabriel’s obviously running a little low, and we don’t know how long it’ll take him to recover. So that leaves exactly one source on Earth.”

“No,” Sam said.

“I don’t like it either but there is no other way. We need Lucifer,” Cas said.

Diana took Zach to the kitchen and put him in his high chair. Dean came with her as did Sam and Cas. She prepared his cereal and heated it up in the microwave while Dean leaned against the counter. 

“Obviously, I wanna get mom and Jack back. It’s all I want, it’s all I can think about. But we’ve been down this road before. Teaming up with Lucifer--” Sam said.

“No, we’re not teaming up with him,” Dean said.

“We just need his grace,” Cas added.

“Oh just,” Sam said sarcastically.

“We’ve trapped his ass before,” Dean said.

“Yes. And every time, it ends up the same way. With the Devil being on the loose. Again,” Sam said with emphasis.

“Look, Sam. I was used by Lucifer, too. It was the worst possible violation. So, I’m not taking your reluctance lightly, but he is already out there, and we’ve been ignoring it and avoiding dealing with him because we’re afraid. We let Lucifer out of the Cage. And he has never stopped being our responsibility,” Cas said.

Sam just shrugged. Diana listened quietly but she was scared at the thoughts of them going after Lucifer now.

\-----------

Gabriel was thumbing through one of the books and felt the awkward silence in the room.

“It’s not always like that-” he said suddenly.

“Gabriel, please,” Rowena said.

“Just ‘cause I take a little extra time to recover-”

“I don’t need to hear excuses.”

“It doesn’t make me any less of an archangel.”

“Right.”

He closes the book and walks back over to the table.

“You know, it could have been you who screwed up the spell. Just saying. I heard your, uh, magical unbinding didn’t take, that you got knocked back down a peg. Maybe it’s you who are off your game.”

Rowena stared back at him.

“A drunk 6-year-old could execute that magic. It wasn’t the spellcaster or the spell. It was the ingredient.”

Gabriel sighed and then looked in the direction of the hallway where the rest of the group went.

“You think they’ll be much longer?” he asked.

“The three amigos? With their bro hugs, pep talks and melodrama? Count on it. And of course, Diana doting on and playing mummy of the year to her wee lad,” she said. She looked at Gabriel and noticed his shoulders and then scanned down to his rear. ‘Quite a tidy wee tush he’s got going on there. He’s sort of cute,’ she thought to herself.

Gabriel turned and looked back at Rowena and she turned her gaze away.

‘Ah, she’s so tiny. So angry. That milky white skin. A dancer’s body, he thought looking at her bosom. God, I bet she’s flexible-,’ he wondered.

Rowena looked back at Gabriel and he averted his gaze.

“So, we’ve got a little time,” she said. “How would you like to fill it?”

She stared into his eyes and he stared back at her. 

“To fill what?” he asked.

“I know a thing or two about wounded, masculine pride,” she said as she ran her fingers around the smooth end of the pestle. Gabriel’s eyes widened as he caught her meaning.

\------------

“So?” Dean asked looking across at Sam.

“No, you’re right. You’re right. I don’t like it, but it’s our only choice,” he said as he looked back at Dean and Cas and then looked over at Diana. She was remaining strangely quiet which he thought had to do with Dean and Diana’s conversation last night.

“Well, hey, bright side is, even if we do pull it off, we still only get 24 hours in the Apocalypse World. And Rowena’s right. We’ll be lucky to even hear word of Mom and Jack, much less save them, so…”

“Dean, don’t give up before you’ve even started,” Diana said, trying to encourage him. He looked at her and smiled, knowing she was trying to get past her fears and believe in him.

“Wait a second,” Sam said.

“What?” Cas asked.

Dean, Sam, and Cas came back out to the Library. Gabriel and Rowena weren’t in the room.

“Guys?” Dean called out.

All of a sudden they hear Rowena exclaim in a high pitched voice. Rowena suddenly jumps out from behind a bookcase with her hair messy and her clothes wrinkled. Gabriel suddenly pops his head up from behind the bookcase as well.

“Uh...we were just,” Rowena stammered.

“Reading. Books,” Gabriel said, with a book positioned in front of his crotch. “Here in the, uh, Library.”

Dean just stared and Sam had a look of shock on his face. 

“Which is the room we’re in right now,” Gabriel continued with his hair also ruffled and messy.

“Did you boys arrive at a decision?” Rowena asked.

Cas was staring down at the floor, not wanting to even look at them.

“Sam has a plan,” Dean finally said.

\---------

Lucifer tipped up the bottle and finished the last few drops of alcohol. He rolled the empty bottle down the bar as the bartender reached out and grabbed it. 

“Keep ‘em coming, pal,” he said.

“That’s some tolerance you got there,” he said, reaching for a fresh bottle. He walks over and sets it down in front of him.

“Yeah, it’s more like a curse. Believe it or not, I’m barely even buzzed.”

“Still. That can’t be good for you,” the bartender said, before walking away.

Lucifer chuckles.

“Who cares? You know, I had Heaven and Hell in the palm of my hand. And you know what I learned? They don’t matter. Nothing matters.”

Lucifer twists off the cap of the bottle.

“Okay,” the bartender says nonchalantly.

“You know what? All this time, there was one thing that mattered. I had a son. You know, I used to be able to sense him, you know, feel him in the world. Ever since I’ve been down here, I can’t feel him. It’s like he dropped off the face of the Earth. Not that finding him would change anything. His bitch of a mother poisoned him against me. Probably forever.”

“Sorry to hear that. But I’m sure things will work out in the end. Jack will come around,” the bartender said.

Lucifer paused with the bottle around his lips. He set the bottle down and looked at the bartender.

“Jack? I never told you his name.”

“You didn’t?”

“No. I didn’t,” Lucifer said.

“I swear that you did.”

“I swear that you didn’t,” he said mockingly, making a face. “Who are you, pal?”

Lucifer stood up but fell against the bar as if he suddenly was drunk. He shakes his head and looks at the bartender.

“What’s the matter, buddy?”

“You did something to me,” Lucifer said as now his vision is blurry.

“Yeah. I kind of spiked your drink. Think of it as a magical roofie.”

Lucifer looked at the bottle and then back at the bartender.

“Powerful enough to bring down any archangel. Even me,” Gabriel said, allowing his true appearance to be seen by Lucifer. Gabriel suddenly appears standing beside him and he jumps back. “Hey, brother.”

Lucifer jumps up and tries to hit Gabriel but he misses badly.

“I killed you,” he says, pointing a finger at Gabriel.

“Surprise.”

Lucifer exits through the back door but then turns and he is back inside the bar from the front door.

“Welcome back,” Gabriel says.

Lucifer walks slowly to his spot and sits back down on the bar stool.

“What in the Hell did you put in that drink, Gabe?”

“White sage, a little bit of burdock, and a pinch of salt,” Rowena says, approaching Lucifer slowly. “Very simple ingredients for a very potent spell.”

Lucifer laughs and points at Rowena.

“I killed you, too. Bye,” he says, getting up and heading for the door again.

Rowena clenches her fist and chants again. Suddenly magical cuffs appear on Lucifer’s wrists and then they are pulled behind his back. Gabriel pushes him back onto the bar stool and produces an archangel blade in his hand.

“Okay,” Lucifer says and then starts laughing. “Whatever. Okay. Do it. Put me out of my misery. Go ahead.”

Gabriel looks at Rowena and then hits him over the head with the butt of the blade knocking him out.

\-----------

Back at the bunker, Rowena again mixes the ingredients. Lucifer is on his knees still bound. He moves his head slowly and then opens his eyes.

“He’s awake,” Rowena says.

Lucifer looks up and sees Sam.

“Oh, hey, Sam.” He looks around the room now. “Oh, look at this. All the people I love to torture in the same room. What’s the occasion, guys?”

Rowena walks over and sets the bowl down in front of Lucifer.

“Okay, I think I see what’s going on. You’re planning a trip to save Mother Mary, and you need my grace. Is that about it?”

Castiel grabs Lucifer’s hair and pulls his head back. “Good guess,” he says, as he makes a slit across his neck with his angel blade. Lucifer’s grace flows like a waterfall down into the bowl. He looks up at Gabriel.

“Okay, you could’ve done this back at the bar,” he says. “Could have drained me, killed me. What’s this really about? Humiliation? Revenge?”

“No. Those are just bonuses,” Sam says. “See, we got a lot of work to do back in Apocalypse World, but not a whole lot of time to do it. So, I realized that we could use you.”

Rowena leans down and chants the spell and flings her hands sideways. A large glowing rift appears a few feet away. It is strong and glowing brightly.

“We can use you not just to crack the door open, but to keep it open. So we’re gonna drain you, and we’re gonna keep on draining you,” Sam said.

“Like a stuck pig,” Dean said, hoisting his duffel bag over his shoulder.

“Grace on tap. Sorry, bro,” Gabriel said.

“And then, when we get back. Then we’ll kill you,” Sam said.

“Cool,” Lucifer calmly said.

“You gonna be okay back here?” Sam asked Rowena.

“Aye,” she said. “Someone needs to keep an eye on the Devil. Go. Save your mum.

“And I’ll be helping her, too,” Diana said appearing in the archway.

Dean looked over shocked that she was there. He had told her to take Zach and for them to stay at Ryan’s. Diana had left, leaving Zach with her father and had just returned in time to see them off.

“Honey, you were supposed to stay at your dad’s,” Dean said, rushing over to her.

“I changed my mind. Besides, us strong women need to stick together. Right, Rowena?”

“Aye, missy!” Rowena said smiling at Diana, glad to have some backup with Lucifer.

“Hey, doll face. Remember me?” Lucifer said to Diana.

“Nope, but I know who you are. And nothing would give me greater pleasure than watching you suffer and die.”

“Feisty one you got there, Dean.”

“Honey, please. You don’t have to do this,” Dean pleaded.

“Yes I do. I’ll finally be helping again. Now you need to go.”

“Are we ready?” Cas asked.

“Ready,” Sam said and walked through the rift. Cas followed quickly behind him. Gabriel was next and then Dean looked at Rowena and at Lucifer. He took one last look at Diana and then slowly walked through the rift.

\-----------

The guys appeared in Apocalypse World and they all lost their footing as the first step was sloped down a hill. They tumbled and rolled one after the other with Sam and Dean stopping and jumping up. Gabriel however, ended up face first in Castiel’s lap. He looked up at Castiel who was not amused. Gabe jumped up quickly.

“Well, that was fun,” he said. “I could have used a heads up about this landing site.”

“Yeah. Thought we could spit out in the same spot, but this isn’t it,” Dean said looking around. “All right, well, Charlie, the other Charlie said that Mary and Jack have an outpost in Dayton.”

“Okay. Let’s get our bearings and head that way. Cas, where are we?” Sam said.

“Uh, Kentucky, northeast Kentucky. Or what used to be Kentucky.”

“Which means that’s North,” Dean said pointing. “Okay, So, Dayton is that way, roughly. Two days by foot, but definitely that way. After you,” Dean said.

The group starts walking in that direction with Dean bringing up the rear.

\-----------

Lucifer is still bound and bent over the bowl as his grace drops slowly like teardrops. He glances up at Rowena who was seated at the table reading a book. Diana has an angel blade resting on the arm of the leather chair as she works on her final classes before the semester ends. She called in sick and cancelled her class for today. She felt guilty about that because during her pregnancy she hadn’t missed a single day of classes, but she wanted to do this for her family. 

“I don’t know, Red. I think I’d be a tad insulted if I were you. It’s not like you have the posh job here, babysitting me,” Lucifer said. “I mean, there is a sort of old-fashioned rightness to it, if you think about it. The men going off to face the trials and glories of war. The women staying home, in the kitchen where she belongs.”

“Shut up,” Diana said, glancing over her laptop at him.

Rowena calmly looked at Lucifer and grinned.

“I know you’re trying to bait us with your seeming Neanderthal misogyny. Anything to distract yourself from your profound, deeply emasculating humiliation. Sorry, Lucille, I’m not biting and neither will Diana, right dearie?” she said, giving her a look.

“Right,” Diana replied, realizing she had just reacted instead of staying calm. 

“Okay,” Lucifer replies. More of his grace drops slowly into the bowl and the rift pulses. He decides on another tactic. “Oh, camptown ladies sing this song, Doo Da Doo Da, camptown racetrack’s five miles long, Oh, de Doo-Da day, Gonna run all night, Gonna run all day, I bet my money on the bob-tail nag, Somebody bet on the gray,” he sang loudly.

Diana looked over at Rowena and they both sighed and returned to what they were both doing but they knew that this would get old and irritating very quickly.

\--------------

Gabriel and Cas walked ahead of the group. Both had their angel blades in hand looking around cautiously.

“Have you, uh...Have you thought about what’s next? After we get back to Earth?” Castiel asked.

“Uh, yeah, not so much. Seeing as we’ve still gotta find Jack and Mary. Not to mention survive Michael and his super angel army.”

“Right.”

“Although, I did tick off some, uh, bucket list items recently. Got some revenge, had sex with a 300-year-old redhead. But what’s next for me? I don’t really know.”

“This world, it’s obviously glutted with angels, but back home in our world, you know, it’s just Naomi and a handful of others. They’re trying to keep the lights on, but Heaven’s dying, Gabriel.”

“Are you serious?” Gabe asked with a disbelieving stare.

“Very.”

“And you think I can fix it?”

“Yeah, I wish.”

“I skipped out on Heaven, Castiel. They wouldn’t want me back. As far as they’re concerned, I’m a screw-up. Hell, as far as I’m concerned, I’m a screw-up.”

“Well, Heaven’s been run into the ground by upstanding angels, perhaps a screw-up is just the change we need.”

Gabe looks at Cas thinking about what he had said.

Sam and Dean are walking together a few feet behind. 

“You seem different since we got here,” Dean said.

“Really?” Sam said.

“Yeah, like you’re lighter, happier, more energetic.”

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s just, you know, Mom and Jack. You know I mean, we’ve been working at it so hard for this and so long, and now we’re finally here. We’re close. Can’t you feel it?” Sam said, looking at Dean, and a smile suddenly broke across his face.

“All I can feel is stress and worry. Dammit! Why did Diana have to come back to the bunker? With Lucifer.”

“Rowena can handle it. He’s on magical lockdown and with his grace flowing out of him, he’ll get weaker and weaker. Dean, she wanted to help. Actually, this should show you that she hasn’t given up on you. And did you see how she stood up to him? I’m proud of her and you should be too.”

“I am but-” Dean began but sounds of a woman screaming in the distance, as well as a man yelling grab their attention. They look at each other and then start running in the direction of the sounds. As they catch up to Cas and Gabriel, they slow and look around cautiously.

“Not our world. Not our problem,” Gabe says.  
\------------

“Maggie, run!” Floyd says as he is trying to fend off a man with sharp-pointed teeth, with only a stick. Instead, Maggie jumps on the beast’s back screaming as she knocks her boyfriend down. The vampire-like thing flings her off of its back and growls at her.

Dean appears from behind and aims his rifle at its head, but Sam swiftly slashes his machete across the vamps neck. The body falls to the ground and the head rolls over and vacant, dead eyes stare up at them. Sam is panting to catch his breath as Dean reaches a hand out and helps Maggie up.

“What the hell was that thing?” Dean asked.

“What do you mean? A vampire,” Maggie said.

“It’s not like any vamp we’re ever seen,” Sam said.

“Who are you?” Maggie asked.

“I’m Sam. He’s Dean, Gabriel, and Cas,” he said, using the machete as a pointer.

“We’re, uh, not from around here,” Dean added quickly. “Tell me, what makes a bloodsucker look like that?”

“Starvation. When Michael’s armies started to wipe out the humans, they didn’t think about monsters and what would happen to them when their food source dried up. Turns out, not eating makes ‘em wild. Nothing but pure, stupid appetite,” Floyd says.

“Where you headed?” Maggie asks.

“North,” Dean replies.

“To Dayton? We were going that way too. We’d heard the rebels, Jack and Mary set up a satellite colony there. An outpost.”

“Wait. What do you mean you were?” Sam asked.

“Me, Floyd, the rest of our group. We were crossing north, through the Morehead Tunnel. Stumbled into a whole nest of those things.”

“Nine of us went in. Only me and Maggie came out,” Floyd added.

“This tunnel? Is it the only way north?” Dean asked.

“There’s a mountain pass, but it’s a long way around. Tunnel is the quickest route,” Maggie said.

“If the long way is the safe way-” Gabriel said.

“No,” Sam said, looking at him. “We’re already two days out from Dayton as it is, we don’t have time for a detour. Listen, we’ve faced worse than a nest of vamps before, much worse. So, if you still wanna get to Dayton, we’ll keep you safe,” he said looking at Floyd and then at Maggie.  
“As far as we’re concerned, we’re going through that tunnel.

Dean nodded at his brother thinking how proud he was of him for taking charge, killing the vamp, and trying to instill confidence in two strangers. 

\------------

Lucifer was still singing loudly, as Rowena was trying to ignore it by adding the last ingredients to her hex bag and then tying it. 

“One more time,” Lucifer said laughing. “Come on, Red. I’m just trying to have a good time with you. Like last time? Remember that? When I surprised you in your hotel room? “

Rowena remained silent.

“I mean, I even wanted you to put up a fight. I wanted a little bit of a tussle. But you froze. You choked. So I choked you.”

Rowena stared at him with hatred and fear.

“What was that like? Burning to death?”

Rowena closed her eyes and then turned her head away. When she opened her eyes, she saw Diana looking at her with a pitying expression. She was glad that Diana had come to help her, but she knew that she wouldn’t be much help if Lucifer somehow managed to break free from her spell. After her battle with Death, she had serious doubts about her magical abilities and she knew that if she failed, it would be her fault. And if Lucifer didn’t kill her again, Dean or Sam surely would when they returned, especially if anything happens to Diana.

“You know, I can’t get that smell out of my nose, that ashy reek of burnt up, ginger ass,” Lucifer taunted.

Rowena bolted up from her chair, charging at him.

“Shut your mouth!” she screamed at him. She grabbed his hair and got down in his face. “You want to get inside my head, twist the knife? Two can play that game.”

“Rowena,” Diana warned.

“Do you know what your grace is making possible right now? The heartfelt family reunion of Sam, Dean, Cas, Mary, and your very own son, Jack,” Rowena said.

Lucifer flinched and cast a side eyed glance at the witch.

“That’s right. Your wee boy’s over there. And he’ll be so glad to see his three fathers. Because as far as he’s concerned, they are his father. And you?” she says, releasing her hand from his head with a smack. “You’re nothing to him or me or anyone, now. Nothing.”

Lucifer clenches his fists behind him.

“Rowena, stop,” Diana says, getting up from the chair and walking toward them.

Lucifer stares at the rift as the rage builds inside of him. He suddenly snaps the magical cuffs and bolts up from his kneeling position. Diana is shocked and he swipes his arm out at her sending her airborne and she crashes to the floor unconscious. Rowena gasps as Lucifer then clutches her throat and his eyes glow red.

“Red. You shouldn’t have made me mad. Step into my office,” he says as he swiftly pulls her backward, pinning her against the wall. Rowena is gasping for air and once again staring into his red eyes and again can see his true image. His eyes return to normal and he quickly touches his neck to heal himself. “You know, you and Gabe, you kicked me when I was down. When I didn’t have any fight. And I didn’t have anything to live for. But you, you gave me something to fight for again. My boy. So, for that, I’m gonna be quick.”

Rowena suddenly utters a chant which flings Lucifer backward. He flies straight into the rift, disappearing from sight. Rowena collapses to the floor but realizes what she has done. 

“Bollocks,” she says. She gets up and notices Diana laying motionless a few feet away. She goes over and squats down and checks her pulse. She’s alive and for that she’s thankful. She goes back to the table. “Fine. This isn’t how you wanted things to work out,” she says as she puts her things into her bag. “But yes, Rowena, thanks to you, Sam and Dean will be trapped in some sort of nightmare universe with the Devil himself,” she says, as she puts on her coat and pulls her hair back. “And you’re the only person who might be able to devise a way to keep the door back home open for them. Although, Diana is smart and a professor so she could possibly…” Rowena shakes her head at that thought. “But, sorry, boys. Sorry, Diana. Au revoir, bon voyage. Not my problem,” she says as she is making her way toward the exit. She pauses and then turns back around. “Bollocks!”

She unpacks her bag and opens the spell book and sits down.

\------------

The group has arrived at the entrance to the Morehead Tunnel. They stop to get their flashlights and weapons ready.

“All right. Here’s the plan. Stay close, keep walking, anything moves, kill it,” Sam says.

Dean places a light stick on the string around his neck and cocks his rifle. 

“Okay, let’s do this,” he says and follows Sam to the entrance. Sam pushes aside the piece of metal covering the entrance, as Dean proceeds in first, followed by Maggie, Floyd, Gabe, Cas, and then Sam at the rear. The group slowly inches forward trying to see as best they can with their flashlights and light sticks, but the tunnel's darkness is so thick. Dean continues to move forward until he hears movement and Floyd’s grunt behind him and then Maggie screams.

Dean turns to see Maggie’s flashlight shining on Floyd.

“Sorry. Tripped,” he says. He gasps as he suddenly sees what made him trip. It is a backpack and a tennis shoe from one of the members of their party from their first time entering the tunnel. Floyd gets up and they continue walking further into the tunnel. 

The group can hear noises but haven’t seen any vamps yet.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Sam says suddenly. “Here, let me,” he tells Maggie. 

They see a lone vampire, eating ravenously on its last victim. It suddenly pops its head up snarling viciously at them. Sam swings his machete cutting off its head. The group continues to move forward, past the dead and half eaten bodies of Floyd and Maggie’s group. Unbeknownst to Sam, another vampire was hiding and slowly lowered itself quietly to the ground following. Another vampire attacks grabbing Maggie from behind and she screams. 

“Maggie!” Floyd yells and he lunges out at them. Dean quickly turns, killing it swiftly as Floyd comforts Maggie. 

“You all right?” he asks.

Maggie quicks nods.

“Let’s keep moving,” Dean says, turning to continue walking. They hear water dripping ahead and continue until they come into an underground spring, where the tunnel opens up into a larger cavern. Dean advances toward it, looking up at the sunlight streaming in. “Hey. There’s a blocked passage over here. I need to move some rocks.”

Cas and Gabriel quickly move forward and start the task. Sam is standing guard and hears a sound behind him. He spins, shining the flashlight in that direction. Maggie is on edge from her previous attack and she shines her flashlight around, seeing a pair of eyes.

“Guys!” she yells.

Sam has moved further away from the group searching for more vamps.

“Dean?” Sam calls out. 

Dean looks in that direction just as a vampire attacks. It grabs Floyd.

Maggie turns and calls Floyd’s name.

“Maggie, help,” Floyd yells as the vamp snarls and bites his neck.

“I got it,” Sam yells moving toward them.

Maggie spins with the angel blade in hand that Cas had given her, as Floyd is being dragged away. Dean grabs the vamp and spins him away from Maggie. Suddenly, another vamp grabs Sam’s arm and another one grabs his other arm. They force Sam down onto his knees. Dean looks up and sees Sam caught between the two vamps. 

“Sammy!” Dean yells fearing for his life.

“Dean!” Sam yells as a vamp bites a chunk out of his neck. The carotid artery is severed and a rush of blood gushes forth. 

“Sam!” Dean screams as he is still fighting off a vamp of his own. Dean’s anger propels him to move quickly to his side and swings the machete back around, lopping off the vamp’s head. Before he can move, another vamp jumps on his back. 

Maggie watches in horror as the two vamps haul Sam away down a corridor, disappearing into the darkness. Cas rushes past her in the direction where the vamps went.

“Sam!” Cas yells frantically searching for him.

Dean flings the vamp off of him and plunges the machete into its body. Maggie screams as another vamp appears. Dean brings the rifle up and fires, blowing its head off. Dean rushes in the direction of Cas’s voice calling out for Sam.

“Sammy!” Dean yells with desperation.

Gabriel appears at Maggie’s side as they continue to hear more vamps snarling in the distance.

Cas comes back out of the corridor and meets Dean. 

“He’s gone,” Cas says suddenly. 

“No!” Dean yells and moves around Cas, but he grabs his arm holding him back.

“Dean. We don’t have time,” he says, gripping him by his shoulders. “Dean, we can’t save him.”

Dean is breathing heavy but the weight of this news knocks the breath from his lungs. He stares back into Cas’s eyes as the angel lowers his head. Dean stares into the darkness.

\---------

An hour later, Dean is walking slowly clutching his rifle, with a shell-shocked look on his face. The scene of Sam being attacked plays over again in Dean’s mind. Maggie approaches him from behind.

“Dean? About your friend, I’m..” Maggie says, but pauses when Dean jerks his head to look at her. Dean turns away and continues walking without a word. Cas and Gabriel approach and Cas puts his arm around her.

“Sam was his brother,” Cas informed her. 

“I’m so sorry,” she says.

They continue walking for several miles until they come across several signs.

“We must be getting close to Dayton. In the outskirts at least,” Maggie announces.

Cas grunts and is having difficulty continuing.

“I can’t. This warding is too strong,” he says, but it doesn’t seem to be having an effect on Gabriel. Gabe approaches the sigil and places his angel blade at the top of the symbol. He traces down to a spot and then places his hand flat against it. The sigil glows and then fully illuminates it. Dean looks at all the other sigils posted around and they are also glowing. The sigils all burn off and Cas can now breathe easier.

Suddenly a man runs out from the tree line pointing his rifle at them. Another man comes forward from the other side closest to Dean.

“Whoa. Whoa. We’re not here to fight. We’re just looking for…” Cas said, even though he’s holding his angel blade, as is Gabriel, and Dean has a rifle.

Out from the same direction that the two men had come, emerges a woman.   
“Mary,” Cas says, surprised to see her.

“Castiel,” she says.

Dean turns toward his mother’s voice. She looks to her left and sees her oldest son. She walks slowly toward him as Dean is also walking toward her.

“How did you even find us?” she asks. She meets Dean and throws her arms around his shoulders embracing him in a hug. Dean leans into it, relieved to see her, but now knowing he will have to break the news to her about Sam. She pulls back smiling up at him, but his expression doesn’t change. “Dean. Where’s Sam?”

She sees the tears that are in his eyes, as they slowly trickle down his cheek. Her smile quickly fades as realization sinks in.

\---------------

Sam’s lifeless body stares up at the ceiling of the cavern. His eyes are open but cold and void of the glistening hazel green hues. He suddenly gasps and blinks sitting up. He reaches up toward his neck, feeling for the gash but the wound is closed. He still has blood on his neck and shirt and now his hands as he pulls them away. He grunts as he stands up and then turns around.

“Boo!” Lucifer says, making Sam jump back in surprise. “Hey Sammy,” he says, laughing and smiling.

“No.”

“Yeah. I mean, you could do the whole pinch yourself, rub your eyes thing, or you could put on your big boy pants and just, you know, cut right to the realization that, yep, it’s me.”

“You’re here. You brought me back?” Sam asked, still not believing it.

“I did. You’re welcome.”

“Why?”

“I won’t get into that.”

“The rift. Rowena and Diana…” Sam said suddenly, worrying about their safety.

“Oh. they’re okay. At least I think Diana is after I swatted her away like a bug. But Rowena, she’s okay. I mean, I was gonna kill her, but she blasted me here before I had the chance to, so...It’s great self defense, but I was coming here anyway.”

“But we drained you.”

“So, how did I have the juice to pull off my little Lazarus trick? Uh, that’s a long story. But I was basically tracking you here, and then I came across a handful of Michael’s angels, and I...ate them. I guess it’s not really a long story, is it?”

“What do you want?” Sam asked warily.

“What do I want? I want what everyone wants. I want a personal apology from Pop, I want rerun-free, year round episodes of Drag Race.”

“Yeah, got it. Okay. Right. We’re done here,” Sam said angrily and leaned down to gather his stuff.

“Oh, you’re going? Here, it’s dark out there,” he says, offering Sam a flashlight.

Sam flicks his flashlight on, stands up and turns to leave. His light shines on a dozen, hungry, snarling vampires.

“Yeah. They’re sort of all over there and I’m holding them back. They’re just waiting for a little snap of the fingers, but I didn’t want them flooding in here and eating you again. Not until after we finished our conversation.”

“What do you want?” Sam asked angrily, turning toward Lucifer.

“I want what you already have. A relationship with my son.”

Sam sighs heavily.

“Okay, there was a time that I would, you know, just grab him. But I’ve grown.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I have, Samuel. I want my son. And you’re gonna help me.”

“How?”

“Well, I don’t feel like he’ll give me a chance unless I come bearing gifts. Yep. That’s you. Look, Sammy, I’m not asking you to like it, or to like me. All I’m asking is that you acknowledge the truth. That I was the one who brought you back to life. And I was the one who lifted you from the darkness and into the light. Okay?”

Sam cringes at having to accept Lucifer’s help and the fact that he brought him back.

“Apocalypse World, Michael’s armies. You really think you and your family can handle that stuff alone? You need me.”

“And what if I say no?”

“All right. Let me just make this really, really, really easy. Easy enough for you to understand, Sammy. I’m getting to Jack, one way or the other. The only question is, are you coming with? Or that,” he says, shining his flashlight at the vampires.

Sam looks back at the vampires, knowing he only has one choice if he wants to see his Mom and brother again.

\--------------

Diana stirred slowly, opening her eyes. Her vision was blurry and she pushed herself up into a seated position. Her head was pounding, even worse now than before from Lucifer’s annoying singing. 

“Welcome back,” Rowena said cheerily.

Diana looked toward the table, where she sat.

“What happened?” she asked, suddenly looking around the room. She saw the bowl still sitting on the floor, with Lucifer’s grace still swirling, but he was nowhere in sight.

“You don’t remember? Oh dear, you might have amnesia or a concussion.”

“Rowena. I remember you fighting with Lucifer and then I came toward you and then he snapped his restraints and hit me. Please fill me in on what happened next,” she said getting up and coming over to the table and sitting down.

“He grabbed me and was choking me. If he’d succeeded you might be dead as well. Luckily, I blasted him away with a spell.”

“So he’s gone? But how are we going to keep the rift open long enough without his grace?” Diana asked, looking at the rift. It seemed to be glowing just as bright as when it first appeared.

“With magic, my dear.”

“What if he comes back? He’ll kill us and go after the boys.”

“Well about that. You see, when I blasted him away...He went into the rift.”

“What? He’s in the other world? With Sam, and Dean, and Jack?”  
\------------

Back at base camp, everyone split up. Maggie went with another female to a cabin where a recently vacated bed awaited her. She unpacked her bag and decided to go take a shower. 

Gabriel sat at one of the picnic tables. He thought about Sam. He had always liked him even if he had given him a hard time in the past.

“He can’t be dead. He can’t be dead,” Jack repeats in frustration now that his tears have dried. 

Cas touches his shoulder.

“Jack, I know..” Cas begins but Jack pushes his arm away.

“Couldn’t you bring him back? Why didn’t you bring him back?” Jack shouted.

“I’m not strong enough,” Gabriel said sadly, looking at his nephew.

“Jack, if we could have, we would have. I’m so sorry,” Cas said. 

A short distance away, Dean is filling his water canteen, with Mary standing beside him.

“We have to go back. To get his body,” Dean said, hoisting his bag up over his shoulder. He starts walking back the way he came with Mary following close behind him.

“Dean, wait. You should rest first,” she says.

A bell starts ringing and everyone looks around, worried that the angels are attacking. Suddenly Sam walks through the arch and stares ahead at his mom and Dean. Jack, Cas, and Gabriel see him. A broad smile appears on Jack’s face.

“Sam,” Jack says.

Mary stares back at her youngest son wondering how he is alive. Dean stares as well, especially having seen the vamp rip his throat and the blood draining out as he was helpless to do anything.

From behind Sam, Lucifer suddenly walks through. Sam sees the shocked look on his brother’s face and he lowers his head in shame. Jack and Cas see Lucifer and their smiles disappear. Lucifer looks around and then slowly smiles upon seeing Jack.

“Hello, son.”


	45. Chapter 45

Diana returned to the bunker after going to pick up Zach from her father. She explained what had happened and he asked if they needed his help. Diana delicately explained that Rowena needed to concentrate without any distractions from him and his amorous attempts. She didn’t tell him about Rowena’s sexual exploits with Gabriel because she didn’t want him to be hurt, even though she knew that might possibly squelch his interest in her. She carried Zach and came and sat down at the table, holding her son on her lap.

“Any luck finding a spell?” she asked anxiously.

“There are a few but they will only prolong it for another hour or so and we don’t have certainty that the amount of grace we already have will last past the 24 hour window,” Rowena said.

“We have to give it a shot. They’ve already been gone for 6 hours,” Diana said, as she struggled to hold onto Zach. He was wide awake and wanted to play instead of sitting on her lap. Rowena watched Zach and smiled. Zach seemed to be focused on Rowena as well as he reached out his arms toward her.

“Oh sweet, Zach. So young and innocent. And full of wonder. Why don’t you let him down? It’s obvious he feels restrained in your embrace. Besides we need to gather the ingredients for the spell.”

“He’ll be fine. Just tell me what you need.”

Rowena sighed and slid the book toward Diana. She peered down at the three ingredients needed. 

“I’m pretty sure we have these. Let me go check in the storage room,” she said, getting up still holding Zach.

“Let me free up your hands by taking Zach,” Rowena offered, holding out her hands.

“It’s okay. I’ll take him with me,” Diana said and quickly headed out of the room.

Rowena felt slighted and a touch of resentment toward Diana but then relented. After all, if she had shown just an ounce of attention and care for Fergus, maybe he would still be alive. She brought the bowl back in front of her and read over the spell again. She was engrossed in the book until she heard a noise and looked up to see Zachary crawling toward the glowing rift. With a panic and swiftness that she didn’t know she possessed, Rowena snatched him up and cradled him in her arms. 

“Oh Zach. My sweet angel. You can’t go to that place. I know you don’t know it but your daddy and uncle are there. And we’ve got to stay here and make sure they come back to you. You need them to look after you. And maybe you need your auntie Rowena too,” Rowena said and then kissed his forehead. Zach giggled and looked at Rowena and she smiled and swayed as if they were slow dancing to a tune playing only for them. As Rowena turned she saw Diana standing in the archway with tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry. He was crawling toward the rift and-”

“You saved him. I put him down to gather the items and I saw he was gone and ran back in here. He’s gotten really fast and I…” Diana stammered walking toward them. She stopped right in front of them and Rowena was expecting her to reach and take back her son the same way Dean had. “Thank you. If you hadn’t been here...”

“I know. And I must confess, I almost wasn’t. When I knocked Lucifer into the rift, and you were passed out, I was going to leave. Just walk away and let the fates decide how it all turned out. But then I thought about this wee lad. I couldn’t let him grow up not knowing what had happened to his parents. I didn’t want his future to be at a disadvantage the way Fergus’s was,” Rowena said with tears in her eyes as well.

Diana closed the gap and hugged Rowena with Zach in the middle of them. She pulled back and smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes and sniffled.

“Okay, let me go get the items. I’ll be right back,” Diana said, turning to leave again.

“What about Zach?” Rowena said.

“He’ll be fine. He’s dancing with his auntie Rowena,” she said smiling and then hurried off.

Rowena smiled and looked at Zach. She continued dancing and even started humming a tune as they twirled.

\------------

Sam rushed toward his mother and they embraced, with everyone else watching. Dean approached slowly, still staring at his brother.

“Sam?” he said. “What happened?

Mary released Sam and for the first time looked at him, concerned about the injuries that had cost him his life.

“He brought me back,” he said slowly and then turned to look at Lucifer.

Lucifer grinned and shrugged his shoulders with mock humility and said, “It’s what I do.”

“It is not what you..” Castiel said accusingly back at him .”How did you get in here?”

“VIP pass. I’m with the band,” he joked but no one was laughing or smiling. “Come on, shouldn’t you be thanking me? I gave Sammy an extra life,” he said, gesturing toward him. “Besides, what with little bro here being a hot mess, I figured you need me. So I’m here to join the team.”

Lucifer inched his way closer to Jack.

“Your name is Jack.”

“And yours is Lucifer,” Jack said, staring at his father for the first time with his own eyes.

“No, no, no, no,” Dean said, making his way toward them. “You don’t talk to him. And you, don’t listen to him.”

“Um, don’t you think that’s his choice?” Lucifer asked Dean.

“No,” replied Cas.

“Are you trying to keep me from my son?”

“Oh, this is Kelly Kline’s son. He’s nothing like you,” Cas said.

“Don’t say he’s nothing like me. I’m the only one who understands him. This power he has? I’m powerful. Dangerous. Ruthless,” he says and then winks at Jack. “In the best sense though.”

“No. Kill him,” Dean says angrily toward Gabriel.

Jack cuts his eyes toward Gabriel and then back at Dean.

Lucifer chuckles. “He can’t. He’s not strong enough.”

“Dean,” Gabriel says.

“You’ve got the blade!” Dean shouts at Gabe.

“Stop it,” Jack says, but no one is listening.

“He’s the Devil! Kill him!” Dean shouts even louder.

“Stop it!” Jack shouts and then suddenly disappears.

“Oh, great! He does that when he’s scared. Way to go, Dad,” Dean says looking at Lucifer.

“I’ll go look for him,” Gabriel says and then walks away.

“I don’t understand all the hostility. You need me. I am a walking weapon. I know this Michael. Heck, I beat him! So, how about a little R-E-S-P-E-C-T?” Lucifer explained.

Cas approaches Dean and unzips a pocket on his backpack and pulls out a set of warded handcuffs.

“In case your innate evil overwhelms this newfound team spirit, you won’t mind wearing these, then, will you?” Cas says, holding them in front of Lucifer. “You’re not at full power, so they should hold you.”

Lucifer thrusts out his arms. “Slap them on.”

Castiel puts them on and clicks them shut.

“So if you’re here, is the rift closed?” Sam asked.

“No it’s open. I left Rowena some grace. So you have I’m thinking, 31 hours, give or take.”

“And Diana?” Dean asked.

“Oh she’s a delight. Said to tell you “Hi”,” Lucifer remarked.

Dean looked at his watch, knowing they would need to hurry to get back to the rift.

Sam re-set the timer on his phone and sighed. He heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Dean.

“Hey, listen, I’m sorry about all this.”

“Are you good?” Dean asked him.

“I’m alive. Yeah.”

“Well, then you got nothing to apologize for,” Dean said as he embraced Sam, hugging him tightly. Sam seemed shocked at his reaction but closed his eyes, savoring his brother’s hug. “I thought I’d lost you, man.” 

Dean finally pulled back and created space between him and Sam.

“What are we gonna do about Lucifer?” Dean asked.

“I’ll handle it. I will, Dean. Let me handle him.”

“Okay.”

\----------

Jack leaned against a tree trunk. His thoughts were on his mother and he remembered the video tape she made for him. “Hi Jack. I’m your mom. I daydream about my baby. You. I wish I could see you grow up. No one would blame you if one day you went looking for your dad. Jack, don’t let anyone tell you who you’re supposed to be. You are who you choose to be.”

Jack lowered himself to the ground, sitting and leaning against the huge trunk of the tree. ‘Maybe I’m not worth all of this,’ he remembered thinking. “You’re mom thought you were. So did Cas. So do I,” he remembered Sam saying to him. ‘Why are you being so nice to me?’ “Because I know what it feels like. To feel like you don’t belong,” Sam had told him.

Jack then thinks about when he had used his powers and accidentally killed the bank security guard. But then he remembered shielding Mary with his wings when Kevin exploded himself, killing everyone else in the room. He was so confused about himself and about his father.

\-----------

Back at the camp, Cas is escorting Lucifer to one of the cabins. As they pass, he sees Mary.

Lucifer stops in front of her.

“Hey Momma. Miss me?” he says grinning.

Mary punches him in the face and he falls back against Cas.

“Is that a yes?” he says.

“Let’s go,” Cas says, dragging him away.

“Nice shot,” Dean says approaching her from behind.

“Yeah. No kidding,” Sam adds. “Hey, we really should go look for Jack and get back home, before it’s too late.”

“I, uh...Boys, um...about that...I’m not going back,” Mary finally says.

“I’m sorry, what?” Dean asks.

“I’ve fought beside these people. I respect them. I respect their cause. You can’t expect me to just abandon them.”

“No. Mom, that’s not...You heard what Lucifer said. We have 31 hours,” Sam said.

“Sam, Dean. I know what you went through to come find me, but these people are being slaughtered. They need me here.”

“No, we need you, Mom. We do. Diana and Zach do,” Dean pleaded.

\------------

“Come on, Cas, old sport-,” Lucifer said.

“I am not your sport,” Cas said. “And I will not broker a relationship between you and -”

Jack materialized at that moment to see Cas and Lucifer talking.

“Speak of the not Devil,” Lucifer whispered. “Son.”

“It’s Jack,” he said, walking toward the men.

“Jack, talking with Lucifer is not a good idea,” Cas said.

“I’m not going to talk. I’m going to listen.”

Cas sighed and Lucifer smiled at Cas.

“He’s gonna listen,” Lucifer said smugly.

\-----------

“We have been mopping up the world for years. Years. We’ve been knocked down, we’ve been possessed, we’ve lost friends, we’ve lost family, we’ve lost each other. And we never walk away, ever. And sometimes we should have. Because not every fight, everywhere can be won. It just can’t, right? Tell her,” Dean said to Sam.

“I think Mom made up her mind,” Sam said.

“See? Wait, what?” Dean said, turning to look at Sam incredulously.

“Mom doesn’t want to leave these people, so let’s take them with us.”

“They’ll never leave their home. They’ll never leave their cause,” Mary argued.  
“I’m not saying abandon the fight. I’m saying we get them somewhere safe and then we all figure out a way to take down Michael. Then once we do, they can come back and save their world,” Sam explained.

Mary smiled at Sam.

“You’d do that for them?” Mary asked.

“Well, we got, what, nine busting out, what’s a few more? Dean said, coming over to his brother’s way of thinking. “So, how many are we talking?”

“It’s, uh, 25,” Mary said after doing a quick count in her head.

Sam and Dean look at each other not realizing it was that many.

\-----------

Jack steps directly in front of Lucifer as he stares at his son.

“Wow. I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long. I just don’t know what to say,” Lucifer says chuckling. “This dad thing is sort of new to me. So, um, do you have any questions that you wanna ask? Don’t let my status as a legend, hold you back. Just fire away.”

“Why does everyone hate you?” Jack asked.

Lucifer is taken aback and Cas is pleased that Jack asked such a direct question.

“Huh. Wow, he just got right to the point. That’s good. That’s good. Good question. Um...So you’ve probably heard the stories, right? Anything ugly happens, any evil befalls the world, it’s my fault. Fake news.”

“And that’s not entirely true,” Castiel said.

“I mean, yes, I have done things that I’m not entirely proud of. I have led the occasional soul to ruin. This is true. But Jack, it’s because humans are so messed up. They’re so willing to be led.”

“My mother was human.”

“Awesome lady. Incorruptible. Not like that, great kisser. And, uh, lost my virginity to her,” he said smiling, while Cas just shook his head. “No? Too soon? I mean, the point is, humans are not perfect. They are hard-wired to fall. And when they do, they need a fall guy,” he said and pointed his fingers back at himself.

“That’s a vast oversimplification,” Cas said.

“Okay, so true or false, Cas. Um, for almost, like, ever, I have been locked away in a cage.”

Jack turns to look at Cas for the answer.

Cas nods. “Yes.”

“True. It’s true. So how did I do all the evil for all these centuries, I wonder.”

Cas stammered and Jack turned back to Lucifer.

“Who locked you up?” he asked.

“My dad. Because I told the truth. See, he loved humans so much, he couldn’t see their flaws. And I told him about it and he got mad. Yeah. He felt like I was personally dumping on his masterpiece. And so he kicked me out. No time-out, no go in the corner, you know, anything like that. Just gone. Banished. And, yes, as Cas says, I have done some bad things. I have my reasons and I just want the opportunity to get better. Doesn’t everybody? Don’t you?”

Jack thought about it. He had done bad things too. Maybe he was like his father after all.

Cas hurried away and went in search of Sam and Dean.

\----------

“Okay, well, getting an extra 25 through that rift, that may not be possible,” Dean said.

Cas appeared and looked stressed.

“Hey, Cas. Any update on Jack?” Sam asked.

“He’s back.”

“Great. Where is he?” Sam asked.

“He’s with Lucifer.”

Sam and Dean looked concerned.

\---------

Jack and Lucifer had sat down on the step of the small, wooden structure to talk.

“So I want you to think about this. Your grandfather is God. Think about that. Of all the powerful families in history, forget the Tudors, Trumps, Jackson Five. We’re numero uno.”

“What’s he like? God,” Jack asked with wide-eyed wonder.

“Hey. Hey. I told you no talking. And I told you no listening,” Dean ordered approaching them. 

Jack stood up suddenly knowing that tone from Dean.

“Dean, he’s in chains,” Jack said.

“His mouth isn’t. We should have gagged him,” Dean said.

“I need to know about my powers. My family,” Jack explained.

“Jack. We are your family,” Cas said. “We’ve been protecting you. We’ve been honoring your mother’s wishes. We’re your family.”

“Jack, you have no idea who Lucifer really is,” Sam said.

“And I never will unless I talk to him.”

“Jack,” Dean said.

“Dean,” Jack snapped back at him, which surprised him. “He’s my father.”

Lucifer just smiled confidently that his son wanted to hear what he had to say and was standing up to the Winchesters and Cas.

\----------

Dean, Mary, and Sam were leading the small group from the Dayton outpost walking along the trail.

“We should reach base camp in a couple of hours,” Mary announced.

Dean turned around looking at the followers.

“Sam, go back there and check out what Helter Skelter is saying to the kid?” Dean said.

“Yeah, okay,” he said and then waited for Jack and Lucifer to catch up.

“Take it easy on Jack,” Mary told him. “He’s been fighting a war. He’s trying so hard to prove himself, but...He’s lost people, friends. He’s missed his mother and all of you. It’s gonna take a minute to get through it.”  
\------------

“I was just telling my dad that now that he’s here, we have enough power to kill Michael,” Jack explained.

“Jack, that’s not really the plan,” Sam said.

“But...This is our chance,” Jack said trying to convince Sam.

\-----------

“Dean, like it or not, Lucifer is Jack’s father. He’s going to take an interest in him.”

“So what, we’re supposed to just let Lucifer drag him over to the dark side?”

“Jack isn’t going to the dark side. He’ll see Lucifer’s true nature. And he’ll see it through his own eyes, not yours.”

“Hey,” Dean said, seeing Castiel up ahead. You find him?”

“No. Gabriel went ahead to scout him. He should be back by now,” Cas said.

\-----------

Gabriel is running through the forest as fast as he can. He suddenly comes out onto the path, seeing the group up ahead.

“Angels,” he shouts, as about 10 angels come out from the woods and aim their weapons at the group.

Mary, Sam, Dean, and Cas had grabbed their weapons and were aiming them at the angel army.

“Kill them on my command,” the leader announced.

Suddenly the angel army burst into puffs of smoke and dissipated.

Cas and Gabriel turned around and looked at Lucifer, who had his right arm raised, the shackles still on. Dean and Mary turned around now seeing him standing directly behind them. He melted the handcuffs off of him and they fell to the ground. 

“Oh yeah, about the cuffs. I knew they wouldn’t hold me in this world. Long story short, I didn’t want your impotence to get awkward, so I just went along. You’re welcome. Right. Don’t thank me all at once,” Lucifer said grinning nervously. “See, team player?” he said gesturing toward Jack.

\----------

Bobby Singer’s Auto Salvage Yard is the base camp and several men are standing guard outside. 

“Creeps me out. You know?” Sam said.

“Yeah, but it’s no Sioux Falls.”

“Why should it look like Sioux Falls?” Bobby asked, walking toward them.

“It’s just our Bobby back in our world. He, uh,-” Sam began.

“He liked to freeze his ass off every winter? Yeah, well, this Bobby is gonna pass on that. Anyhow, it’s good to see you boys again. I knew you couldn’t stay away.”

“Yeah, you know where we can find Charlie and Ketch?” Dean asked.

“They ain’t back yet,” Bobby replied. “We got a tip on an angel kill squad looking to execute some resistance. They went to head ‘em off at the pass.”

“You let Charlie go with Ketch?” Dean said.

“She let Ketch go with her. It was her operation.”

“Bobby, we’re gonna have to hit the road soon. We’re running out of time,” Sam said.

“About that. Mary said you wanna take a bunch of our people back to this other earth?”

“Yeah. That’s the idea,” Dean said, bringing his mug of coffee up to his lips.

“Well, no offense, but that may be the dumbest frigging idea in a landfill of dumb ideas.”

\----------

Lucifer and Jack are walking amongst the old, broken down cars.

“So there’s Michael, your other uncle. Sort of the studly-type. You know, warrior guy,” Lucifer said.

“I met Michael here. He tortured me,” Jack said.

“Same,” Lucifer said and patted Jack’s shoulder. “We owe him one, right? High-five,” Lucifer said holding up his hand. Jack just looks at his hand not knowing what to do. Lucifer takes his hand and slaps his hand against his own and then lets go. Jack just looks at his hand. Lucifer points over at Gabriel. “That’s your uncle Gabe.”

“We sort of met.”

“Let’s go say hi,” Lucifer says and then they walk over to him.

“So the thing about Gabe, class clown,” Lucifer says, jokingly. 

Gabriel heard them approaching and turned around.

“And you’re an assclown.”

Lucifer laughs. “You hear that, he’s such a cut-up. I mean, I can’t...Yeah, I guess your time with Asmodeus didn’t do you any favors, did it, brother?”

“Well, my time with you was worse,” Gabriel shot back. “You recall.”

“I recall nothing,” Lucifer said suddenly. “I don’t recall anything at all. Happy endings.”

Jack had witnessed Sam and Dean’s brotherly banter but this seemed different somehow.

“Uh, meet Gabriel, your uncle.”

“Hello,” Jack said, once again throwing his right hand up, palm out and then lowering it to his side.

“Hello,” Gabe responded, turning back around and walking away. Lucifer and Jack followed.

“So I was just shaking up the old family tree for young Jack here, you know, talking about the good old days. How tough Pop was, right, G?” Lucifer said, hitting Gabe lightly on his arm. “I mean, we butted heads a lot, you know, but I think in hindsight I should have given him some slack, because he’s a...Being a dad is tough.”

Gabriel had been listening but now he laughed and turned to face his brother.

“Okay, you think dad was the bad guy, and you were a victim? You are not a victim. That was just your excuse,” Gabe said.

“My excuse for what?”

“For it all, Lucifer. For it all.”

\-----------

Three angel guards are leading a prisoner through the forest.

“For high crimes against the realm and its exalted ruler, Michael, the prisoner is condemned to death,” the leader announces.

Ketch and Charlie appear from the tree line, aiming their rifles at the group.

“That will do,” Ketch says.

Charlie approaches the prisoner and pulls off his hood. “Easy,” she announces. “We’re gonna take you out of here,” she says, smiling at the man. 

“No, you aren’t,” he says, dropping an angel blade from his coat sleeve and grabbing her around the shoulders and holding the blade under her neck.

“Drop the gun,” the leader ordered Ketch. “You’re coming with us.”

Ketch holds out his rifle and then tosses it to the ground.

\------------

“So let me get this straight. You want us to follow you through a “magic door” that’s gonna blast us the hell out of here and into some kind of Fairy Tale World where everything’s pretty?” said one of the other leaders of the resistance group.

“Okay, that’s not exactly what I was trying to say,” Sam said.

Mary reaches out touching Sam’s arm.

“Andy, look, I get that you don’t know my sons, but you do know me. That world does exist. Hear them out.”

“No one here is running out on our buddies. Running out on the fight,” Andy said.

“Nobody’s saying run out. Guys, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you’re losing, okay?” Dean said. “You’re out-manned, you’re out-gunned.”

“My brother and I. Back home, we are sitting on the biggest collection of lore and weapons in our world. Now, something in there, it might be enough to even the odds,” Sam said.

“So we find that, then you come back here with a plan,” Dean added. “A plan to beat Michael and his armies and then you win.”

“Exactly. You may think you don’t know us, but you do. We’ve been where you are. Hell, we are you,” Sam said, looking each person in their eyes.

Andy looked at Mary, Sam, and Dean thinking about what they each had said.

“We’ll talk to our people. Take a vote,” he said. 

“That’s all we ask,” Dean said.

The group dispersed quickly talking amongst themselves. Bobby entered and approached them.

“Just got news about Charlie and Ketch. Going after that execution squad went sideways. They’re the ones who got ambushed.”

“Where did they hear about this execution?” Sam asked.

\----------

Ketch is strung up by a hook, with his arms bound and stretched above his head. He has been beaten for over an hour. Charlie is seated in a chair nearby watching.

“Let’s try this again, shall we?” says the interrogator. He punches Ketch in the stomach and he grunts with pain. ”How many fighters do you have?” he asked up close in Ketch’s face. “Where is the battalion based?”

“Are you familiar with a place called “Boardwalk?” Ketch says slowly.

“No.”

“Well, it’s very near Park Place. Go to Oriental Avenue and take the B and O Railroad, straight to Hell.”

The guard slashed the knife straight down Ketch’s chest and he groaned in pain at first, but then started laughing.

“Mmm-mmm. Is that all you’ve got to make me talk?” he challenged.

“I’ve sent for an expert in these matters. No talking will be required,” he said, just as headlights shined in through the window. Another guard opened the door and another angel walked inside.  
“Good evening, Castiel,” the guard exclaimed happily. “Welcome.” The man was a Castiel doppelganger but he was not the same Castiel in any manner. He was dressed in a typical army green uniform with a silver lapel pin and green slacks. He had on a long, black overcoat instead of the usual tan trench coat. His mouth was tightly clenched as he stared at the bound man and the woman seated in the chair.

\----------

Back at the base camp, a man is thrown down onto a chair. He has blood coming from his nose and a gash on his forehead. Bobby, Dean, and Sam stare back at the man. Castiel is standing off to the side.

“What do you want from me? I didn’t do nothing,” the man says.

“We’re thinking you did,” Dean said.

“Did you tell Charlie and Ketch about the Angel Kill Squad?” Sam asked.

“I...Yeah.”

“So you set them up?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” he replied.

Cas had moved to stand directly behind the man. Dean looked at Cas and then gave a quick nod. Cas’s eyes changed to a glacier blue and he reached out placing both hands around the man’s head and he jerked his head backward so he was looking up. The man screams from the pain and after a few seconds, Dean again gives a nod to Cas. He removes his hands as the man hangs his head and groans.

“You want to try that again?” Dean asked.

\-----------

“This is so stupid,” Lucifer said with frustration.

He and Gabriel are outside standing watch and talking.

“Dean said to stay behind,” Gabe said. “Any angels show up, we gotta defend this place.”

Gabriel turned to look at his brother. 

“It is really killing you that you’re not out there impressing your kid, huh? Lucifer, do you really see a version here where he sticks by you?”

“I think the kid is pretty blown away by his old man, so, yeah, I do.”

“He’s a kid. He likes shiny objects and magic tricks. But he’s not like you. I can see it in his eyes. His mother’s bloodline and the Winchesters’ influence…”

“I can be an influence,” Lucifer said.

“Oh,” Gabriel scoffs. “He’s not gonna want that! He’ll see who...What you are.”

“I’ve changed.”

“Dude. It’s me. I’ve known you since the stars were made,” Gabriel said, walking toward him. “You can’t change. You’re incapable of empathy or love. You live to be worshiped. Or feared. Or both.”

“Okay. All right. I see that you’ve drunk the Kool-aid, fine,” Lucifer said.

“Oh, is this the part where you tell me that Dad made up all those so-called lies about you? Got it,” Gabe said and then turned around and looked around the camp again.

“Yeah. Pop locked me up okay.”

Gabriel spun back around. “Don’t you get it? Humans are innocent and beautiful. But you couldn’t stand that the old man loved them more than he loved you. So you tempted them and corrupted them just to prove how flawed they were,” he said.

“You better be careful, man.”

“Dad saw your evil was like the first cells of cancer. That it would spread like the disease unless he cut it out. That is why he locked you up. To stop the cancer. But it was too late then. And guess what, it’s too late for you now,” Gabriel said, turning away from him.

Lucifer seemed to be hurt by Gabe’s words as he stared at his brother’s back as actual tears appeared in his eyes. He turned his back now as well.

\---------------

“We’ve been studying you,” said the alternate world Castiel as he approached Charlie. He had a German-like accent to his voice. He knelt right in front of Charlie’s face and his cold eyes locked with hers. “Pure steel. I haven’t seen many like you,” he said with his lips and chin quivering as an unconscious tick. He slowly stood back up, touching her left shoulder as he circled around behind her.. “But you have to understand that everyone has a breaking point,” he said, leaning over and speaking into her ear. He stood erect again and then circled around to face her again. “A point of pain. Particular primitive fear, maybe. But it’s a nerve so raw that your will, grit, they cease to be factors. And then all of your little secrets will flow from your mind to mine.” He once again leaned down eye to eye with her, as she stared back at him. “Until your mind no longer exists,” he says, as he grasps her head with both hands and his eyes change to a crystal blue.

Charlie screams at the pain and Ketch watches, unable to do anything to help her. Suddenly the lights go out. Gestapo Castiel looks up suddenly, releasing Charlie.

“Secure the area!” the guard yells. The other guard opens the door and goes outside. He sees a man lying on the ground and slowly approaches and looks down at him. 

Dean is lying still playing possum as the guard suddenly looks up. Jack stretches out his hand and hits him with an energy blast, as he cries out before being knocked unconscious. Charlie is still crying and Castiel hurries out the door. Mary rushes in from the back as the other guard rushes toward her. Sam and Dean burst in next as Mary kicks the guard in the knee as he grunts in pain. The guard that had beaten Ketch comes at Dean but he quickly thrusts his angel blade into him, killing him instantly. Sam punches another guard in the face as Mary stabs her guard in the chest, watching his eyes and mouth glow brightly as he dies. Sam does the same to his guard. Castiel quickly hops behind the wheel of the truck, but Cas grabs his shoulders and pulls him and punches him in the face. He grabs his chest and holds an angel blade beneath his neck. The two lookalikes stare at each other.

“More than one of us. Fascinating,” he says.

“I’ve gotten used to it,” Cas says.

Dean unhooks Ketch as Sam cuts Charlie’s restraints.

Ketch grunts as he falls into Dean’s arms.

“I got you,” Dean says quickly.

Sam smiles at a freed Charlie and he instinctively grabs her in a hug, even though she has no idea who he is. Sam pulls back suddenly.

“Oh, sorry,” he says. She playfully punches him in the arm, smiling at him now. After all, he had just saved her.

“Well, hello,” Ketch says, looking at Dean. “You're actually saving me. It’s about bloody time.”

The alternate Castiel looks angrily at himself.

“You align yourself with the humans.”

“I vastly prefer them to angels,” Cas replies.

“Don’t think that you are better than me. Well, we are the same.”

“Yes. We are,” says Cas, as he plunges the angel blade into his double. The man’s eyes and mouth glow white and he screams as he dies. Cas withdraws the blade and drops him to the ground, staring down at him. 

\-----------

Sam and Dean return to base camp.

“Hey, Bobby,” Sam says.

“Good work,” he replies. “Got a win. Don’t get many these days. Real proud of you boys.”

Sam and Dean smile at the significance of those words coming from the man who looks like their Bobby. 

“I got some news,” he says as Mary walked by and then suddenly stopped. “We took a vote to see who was idjit enough to go off to this “other Earth” with you.”

Cas and Jack were now standing behind Sam and Dean listening as well.

“Yeah? Any takers?” Sam asked.

“Everyone. Me included.”

Sam seemed surprised and Dean looked annoyed wondering how they would accomplish it.

“For whatever reason, I got a good feeling about you two,” Bobby said and then moved away to check on Charlie and Ketch.

“Great,” Sam replied.

Mary smiled at them and then moved on as well.

“Dean, that’s great, but how the hell are we gonna do this?” Sam asked. Cas had stopped beside Dean to join in the discussion.

“We only have a few hours left-” Sam pointed out.

“Yeah, I know. I’ve no…,” Dean said and then paused looking off in the distance.

Sam quickly turned to see what had caught Dean’s attention.

“Hey, Bobby,” Dean said. “Tell me about that bus.”

\----------

Rowena was tired and yawned and then looked over at Diana who was equally as tired. They had kept each other company by talking about their lives and Diana seemed to understand her better now. She still felt that Rowena was a powerful witch and should be cautious around her but after watching her save Zach, she felt a connection to her. They each had taken turns feeding and playing with him until he got so tired that he fell asleep in Diana’s arms. Diana took him to his room and laid him in his crib. She brought the baby monitor back with her.

“Can I get you anything?” she asked Rowena.

“I’d love some Scotch but I need to stay alert. Watch over the spell,” she replied grinning.

“How about some coffee instead?”

“Aye.”

Diana made a pot of coffee for them. She knew the caffeine would pass through her milk and that Zach wouldn’t sleep much but she needed to stay awake as well. She made it extra strong and they both drank it, anxiously waiting for the group to return. Diana silently prayed that the rift would stay open until the people she loved were back safely.

\-----------

Lucifer sat in the driver’s seat and turned the ignition as the engine sputtered. Dean had worked on the engine most of the night. He looked up through the windshield at Lucifer. He made a circular motion with his finger telling Lucifer to try again. He did and the engine finally started and Dean gave him a thumbs up. Dean quickly closed the hood as Gabriel approached him.

“You’re gonna let Lucifer drive?”

“This way we know what he’s doing and Cas can keep an eye on him. We’re running out of time,” he said as he looked at his watch.

“Hey, guys, we’re down to one hour and 57 minutes,” Sam said walking up behind Dean. 

“Yeah,” Dean said quickly.

“All right,” Gabe said.

The resistance members were now boarding the bus. Sam looked over and noticed Jack walking away. He hurried toward him.

“Jack. Jack. Hey, where you going?” Sam asked.

Lucifer had seen Sam run off toward Jack and he now quickly exited the bus and walked toward them.

“Before I go, there’s something I have to do. Something I promised myself that I’d do. Kill Michael.”

“Jack, you can’t. Look, we have to-” Sam said but then saw Lucifer approach. “We have to get these people to the rift. We’ll seal Michael up and leave him here.”

“No. Look, I’ve seen what he’s done, the people he’s killed...He deserves to be punished,” Jack said, looking up at Sam.

“Yeah, I got this,” Lucifer said, stepping in much to Sam’s displeasure. Lucifer places his hand on Jack’s shoulder. “See, I think what Sam’s trying to say in his own super simplistic and silly way is maybe you should give this a re-think. I mean, I know I’ve been encouraging you to take Michael out, but it ain’t easy. I tried it. And if he catches you, then we’re all gonna have to waste a lot of time that we don’t have trying to rescue you, and that puts pretty much everyone in danger.”

Jack looks over at his friends loading onto the bus and realizes what his father is saying is true.

“Look, I know you feel like you’re doing the right thing, but sometimes doing the right thing can go wrong,” Lucifer continued.

Jack looked at Lucifer and then back at Sam.

“My father makes a valid point,” Jack said.

Sam raised his eyebrows at Jack’s statement

“Father,” Lucifer said proudly toward Sam. “Good boy. Wanna come? Let’s do this,” Lucifer said as he patted Jack’s back, leading him toward the bus. “Kids, I mean, you just gotta know how to talk to them,” he taunted back at Sam.

Sam walked back over. Now that everyone was loaded onto the bus, they headed toward the rift. Dean was driving an army jeep with Sam beside him, and Jack and Gabriel sitting in the back. Lucifer was driving the bus, with Cas sitting nearby, while Bobby stood in the open doorway of the bus watching for an attack. Mary was sitting at the rear of the bus, with an automatic rifle in hand and the back door removed, covering their rear. The caravan rolled on closer to the rift. They had to exit the main road and they cautiously maneuvered over muddy and unstable ground through the forest to get as close to the rift as possible. As they saw the rift in the distance, Dean stopped the jeep. Sam got out, still looking at the rift as it pulsed.

“It’s closing,” he said. “We’re running out of time. Come on. Hurry,” he shouted.

\-------------

Inside the bunker, Rowena also saw the rift pulsing. Diana had laid her head down on her arm and was asleep. She sighed and took a deep breath and then continued to chant the spell again with renewed urgency. Diana stirred and looked up and then over at the rift. As Rowena spoke, the rift surged and became stronger.

“You’re doing it. Keep it up,” Diana encouraged.

\------------

The rift simultaneously surged in the alternate world as Dean noticed as well.

“Oh, hell yeah,” Dean said, knowing Rowena was keeping it open somehow. “Lucifer, let’s go!” he shouted, hoisting his duffel bag over his shoulder.

Everyone quickly exited the bus in an orderly fashion and headed for the glowing rift. 

“Cas, Ketch, show them how it’s done,” Dean said and he and Sam stood watch. 

“Follow me,” Gabriel shouted as the group hurried along with questioning looks at the rift. 

“Mom. Bobby. Charlie. You’re with them,” Sam instructed.

“See you on the other side, bitches,” Charlie quickly said grinning to Sam and then hurried off.

\-------------

Ketch was the first one through the rift and he fell head first into the bunker. Rowena looked at him as did Diana, who suddenly stood up. They were back, she thought. She anxiously watched and waited.

Jack stepped through the rift and saw Rowena sitting at the table. He then looked and saw Diana and ran toward her. Diana embraced him and clung to him.

“Jack. I’ve missed you so much,” she said, over his shoulder.

“I’ve missed you too,” he said.

Diana pulled back and suddenly noticed that he was taller and looked older, like he had aged ten years. He now looked like a teenager.

“Jack, how? You’re older.”

“I’ve grown up,” he said smiling at her.

\------------

Sam stepped in front of Lucifer halting his progress.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up,” Sam said.

“I want to be with my son,” Lucifer said.

“We need you and Gabriel here in case something goes wrong. Wasn’t that the whole point of you being on the team?” Sam said.

\-----------

Mary was the next person through the rift and she smiled when she saw Diana. They rushed into each other’s arms and Diana couldn’t hold back her tears any longer.

“Mary. Thank God you’re back,” she cried.

“It’s good to be back. I’ve missed you and Zach. Where is he?” she asked suddenly.

“He’s asleep in his room. I’ll get him as soon as I see Dean come through.”

“Yes, let’s make sure everyone gets through,” Mary added.

Bobby was next, followed by Charlie. Diana knew who she was by Dean’s description. Charlie looked at this new place and at Rowena and then at Diana. She gave her a slight smile and looked her up and down before moving out of the way. Cas came through and stood in front of the table.

“Rowena,” he said.

“It’s about bloody time,” she said, still holding out her hand toward the rift. She again repeated the chant so that the rift remained open until everyone was through.

\------------  
More people moved toward the rift and soon there were only three of the resistance fighters left along with Lucifer, Gabriel, Sam and Dean. They suddenly look up toward the sky and see a fireball hurtling fast in their direction. It hits the three men hurtling them forward, their bodies badly burned and deformed, with no chance of survival. Everyone watched in shock as Michael suddenly appeared out of the mist and walked slowly toward them.

“Gentlemen,” he said.

Lucifer steps forward to once again challenge his brother.

“Lu, you don’t really want to try this again, do you?”

“Um, yeah,” Lucifer said and his eyes glowed red and threw both hands out toward Michael. Michael was pushed backward but didn’t fall. Michael thrust out one hand and the force hit Lucifer full on, but before he could react Michael volleyed another blast, which knocked him to the ground. Michael smiles at Lucifer’s present condition and then glances up and noticed Gabriel.

“Can it be? Gabriel?”

Gabriel looks over at Sam and Dean.

“Go. I can buy some time,” he says.

“Gabriel, don’t,” Sam says.

“All I did on Earth was run. I’m not running anymore.” 

Gabriel takes a couple of steps and then turns back seeing that Sam and Dean haven’t moved.

“Go,” he shouts at them and they move closer to the rift but turn to watch the exchange.

Michael and Gabriel face each other with their archangel blades in hand.

Gabriel thrusts it out and Michael chops down blocking his blow. Gabriel again attempts a blow which is again turned away as Michael hits him in the face. Gabe grunts and spins around. He recovers quickly turning around to face Michael. Michael throws a punch which Gabe blocks and then he punches Michael in the face throwing him off balance. Gabriel makes two slashing motions with his blade which just cut through the air. Michael grabs Gabe’s arm as he hits him in the face and then he thrusts the archangel blade into Gabe’s chest, as he screams.

“Gabe, no!” Dean yells but it’s too late. Gabriel falls dead against Michael’s chest.

“Go! Go,” Sam shouts to Dean who turns and steps through.

Sam was getting ready to follow but stopped and turned back around to see Michael drop Gabriel’s body to the ground. Lucifer jumps up holding his stomach and slowly makes his way toward the rift. Sam pushes his hand against Lucifer’s chest.

“Sam, what are you doing, man? I’m hurt. Please.”

“How did you think this was gonna end?” Sam says coldly and then pushes Lucifer to the ground. Sam looks up at Michael and then runs through the rift. 

“No. No! No!” Michael yells and runs as the rift slowly closes.

\--------------

“What’s taking so long? No one has come through in 5 minutes,” Rowena asked Castiel.

“I don’t know,” he said.

Suddenly Dean steps through and Diana sees him as a feeling of relief washes over her. He sees her and they rush into each other’s arms. Dean is hugging her so tightly that she can barely breathe.

“Dean,” she chokes out as happy tears are falling from her eyes.

“Diana, are you okay?” he said over her shoulder.

She pulled back and looked up at him. 

“You were the one in a war zone and you’re asking if I’m okay. Yes, I’m fine.”

“Thank God. When Lucifer showed up all I could think about was if he had killed you and Rowena,” Dean said, stroking her cheek.

The rift sizzled and pulsed and everyone turned in time to see Sam leap through. The rift closed behind him seconds later.

Sam rushed over, clapping Dean on the back.

“What about Lucifer?” Dean asked.

“I handled it,” he said and then moved to hug his mother.

Diana watched Sam walk away and then looked back at Dean.

“So is Lucifer trapped back over there?” she asked anxiously.

“I guess so. Or maybe he is dead. Michael attacked and he injured Lucifer and then he killed Gabriel,” Dean explained to her.

“Oh no,” she said looking around at all the people. “Who are all these other people?”

“They’re the group that Mom and Jack have been staying with, fighting with. Mom wouldn’t leave them so Sam suggested they come here with us. We definitely have enough room.”

“Yeah, but not enough food to feed them. We need to go to the store.”

“In a minute. Let me just look at you. I told you I’d make it back to you. And Zach. Where’s our son?” he said, looking around.

“He was sleeping. Mary wants to see him too. Let’s go get him up,” she said, taking Dean’s hand as they made their way through the crowd of people. Strangers were patting Dean on the back and thanking him as they passed by.

Dean opened the door and saw Zach in his crib. He leaned over and picked him up and hugged him close to his chest and kissed his cheek. Diana just stood and watched, feeling the love that Dean had for his son. They quickly made their way toward the kitchen and Diana got his sippy cup and heated up a jar of green peas while Dean lifted him into his high chair. Zach giggled and was saying “da da” and Dean was beaming with pride.

“I’ll go find Mary and be right back,” Diana told Dean.

They returned to the kitchen after a few minutes and Mary couldn’t believe how much Zach had grown. Zach stared up at his grandmother as she softly touched his cheek. She had tears in her eyes.

“Oh Zachary. I’m so sorry. I’ve missed so much time with you. Not anymore. No. I never want to leave you for that long again,” she said sitting at the table. She looked over at Dean. “May I?” she asked. Dean smiled and handed her Zach’s plastic spoon.

Dean got up from the table and quickly hugged Diana again and kissed her cheek. 

“I need to go talk to Cas and Sam. I’ll be back shortly,” he said.

\--------------

Beer and liquor was flowing as people were gathered around in small groups talking.

Sam leaned against the old computer control board as Rowena explained.

“It kept closing. I couldn’t keep it open another five seconds,” she said.

“Well, you did it, Rowena,” he said chuckling, watching all the people milling around inside the war room. “You got us all here.”

Charlie and Ketch clinked their glasses as they smiled at each other. Everyone was having a great time, except for Jack who sat all alone against the back wall. He wondered why his father hadn’t come through the rift. Sam and Dean hadn’t sought him out yet either.

“We owe you one,” Sam said smiling down at Rowena.

“Don’t think I won’t collect,” she said.

Dean found Cas who was inside the Library archway.

“Gabe...He’d been on the run for so long. He sacrificed himself. I mean, he’s the reason Sam and I got out,” Dean said, just as Sam walked up. “We owe him everything.”

“And what about Lucifer?” Cas asked.

“Sam handled it,” Dean replied, which was all he knew to say, looking at Sam to fill in the details.

Dean looked over and spotted Jack sitting alone and looking like he’s lost his best friend. He felt for him but he knew he was better off without Lucifer in his life.

“Okay, listen up. We made it,” Bobby said, as everyone in the room quieted down and looked his way. “Don’t know much about this place, but it’s a place without Michael, so that’s a turn for the better. I don’t want none of you going soft on me, because we are gonna get ourselves ready and go back home, and set our people free!”

“Yeah!” the crowd shouted collectively.

“We’ve been here for five minutes and look who’s taking over the joint,” Dean says jokingly.

“And while we’re celebrating, let’s not forget our brothers and sisters who didn’t make it. They will never be forgotten. And we will do right by them,” Bobby said.

“Yeah!” the crowd shouted again.

“And now, a toast to our new brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester,” he said looking straight at them. “Thanks boys. Welcome to the family.”

“Sam and Dean,” a man shouted as others raised their glasses and clapped. 

Jack got up and went quietly to his room. Diana noticed him as he passed by the door.

\------------

“Why should I trust you?” Michael asked Lucifer.

“I saw how they did the spell. I know what it takes. It’s some blood, some fruit, a glowing rock and then...we step through. Both of us,” Lucifer said.

“And then?”

“And then I get my son. And you get-” Lucifer said.

“Everything else,” Michael said quickly. “Are we agreed?”

Lucifer looked like he was thinking about it but knowing that Michael would kill him if he didn’t agree.


	46. Chapter 46

There was a knock on Jack’s door and he didn’t answer. He wanted to be alone. Three more knocks.

“Jack?” Diana said softly. “Can I come in?”

“Yes,” he replied.

She slowly turned the door knob and opened the door. She saw Jack sitting cross  
legged on his bed. She came in and made her way to the bed and sat down facing him.

“I can’t believe your home. And I know you’re tired but I want to know about what it was like over there for you. That is when you’re ready to talk about it. And I know you were gone for several months but...Jack you look like you’ve aged 10 years. I was expecting that little boy that loves chocolate chip pancakes, Clone Wars videos, and playing pirate ship with sticks.”

“I still love those things,” he said but was looking down.

Diana gently touched his chin and raised it and their eyes met.

“What’s wrong? You look so sad. Aren’t you glad to be back?”

“I got a chance to talk to my father, Lucifer. And he cares about me. At first, I was mad at him and so was Cas, Dean, and Sam. And they didn’t want me talking to him but I wanted to hear what he had to say. And he understands me and he understands my powers because he has powers too. Together we could fight Michael. We can kill him so that all those people can go back to living normal lives and not constantly worry about being attacked and killed by angels.”

Jack paused and looked like he was going to cry. His body may have grown but Diana knew his thoughts and emotions were still fresh and innocent.

“I kept waiting for him to come through but...when Sam came through and then the rift closed, I knew he was trapped over there with Michael and his angel army. They might have killed him. And I’ll never see him again. Never have a relationship with him,” Jack said as tears were now rolling down his cheeks.

Diana reached out her arms and Jack came into them, hugging him and stroking his back. She wasn’t sure what to say to him. She hoped that Lucifer was dead or trapped forever in that other world but Jack had started to make a connection with his dad and that’s what he still wanted. 

“Jack, honey, I don’t know what happened with Lucifer, but no matter what I want you to know that I love you and so does Cas and Sam and even Dean too.”

Jack pulled back and looked at Diana.

“Really?”

“Mmm-huh. And we’re all a family now. And we’ll look out for you,” she said smiling at him.

He finally smiled back at her too. Dean suddenly appeared in the doorway.

“Hey, there you are. We should go get some food to feed this crew. I talked to Mom and she told me what they might like but I sure would love for you to go with me,” he said.

“Jack, you want to come along?” Diana asked him, even though she knew Dean wanted to be alone with her. 

“No. I’m kind of tired,” he said and scooted backward and wiped at his eyes.

“Okay,” she said, getting up from the bed. “Hey, I’ll bring you back a surprise just for you.”

“Thanks, Diana, but I’m not a little kid anymore,” he said, looking at her with a sideways grin.

“No you’re not,” she said, and lovingly tousled his hair. She left the room, closing the door behind her.

“He okay?” Dean asked as they headed toward the kitchen.

“He misses his Dad. He wants to know what happened to him.”

“Well, Sam is the only one that can answer that.”

\-----------

While Dean and Diana made the grocery run, Sam and Bobby were busy assigning rooms throughout the bunker. Thankfully there were more than enough rooms and there were several bathrooms on each floor. Bobby made the decision to assign most of their people to the second and third floors, which would leave the first floor to the original occupants of the bunker. However, once those rooms were taken, a few people had to be moved down to the first floor. Maggie and Rebecca teamed up and bunked in room #15. They moved the bed from Diana’s old room into the other room so the girls could be together. Diana offered to move her clothes so that they could each have their own rooms, but they wanted to be roomies. Mary decided to bunk in Zachary’s room. She could sleep in there and could attend to him first thing in the morning to free up Dean and Diana. Diana told her she didn’t have to do that but Mary wanted to be with him to make up for all the time she’d lost. 

Dean, Diana, and Bobby fixed dinner for everyone. It was the biggest pot of spaghetti and meat sauce that Diana had ever made. By the time everything was ready she was almost too tired to eat. Everyone raved over it and she knew there was no way she could cook dinner for this crew every night, especially with her teaching duties. She mentioned it to Dean later as they snuggled in bed.

“So how long are these people going to be here?” she asked.

“Don’t know. They do plan on going back to their own world but with no archangels around, they’re kind of stuck here,” Dean said.

“Oh, okay,” she said, turning her back to him.

Dean moved closer and spooned her, placing his hand on her stomach. He leaned in and kissed her cheek and then kissed and sucked at her neck.

“Dean?” Diana said.

“Hmm?”

“What are you doing?”

“Um, well some people call it making out and others call it foreplay,” he said, moving his hand up to caress her left breast.

“Honey, I’m exhausted. I haven’t slept because I was helping Rowena try to keep the rift open, and then all the excitement when you got back, and then shopping and cooking dinner.”

“Okay. Okay. You’re right! I haven’t slept either. Been running on adrenaline and just glad to be home. And have Mom and Jack back,” he said, moving his hand back around her waist.

“Same here but I am worried about Jack. He told me that you guys didn’t want him talking to Lucifer but he did it anyway. And I think he liked it and him.”

“Yeah, Sam said that Jack was practically hanging on every word that Lucifer said. Glad he’s trapped over there with Michael.”

“Well, just go easy on him for a while, okay? He’s sad and missing his father. And he’s been over there a while, so it may take him some time to adjust to being back here.”

“I will. Have I said how much I love you since I got back?” he said, leaning up on his elbow.

“No. I don’t believe you have,” she said, turning to look at him.

“I love you. And I want to tell you something. Remember I promised to be totally honest from now on. So the quickest way to get to where Mom and Jack were was through a tunnel, but it was infested with vampires. So we decided we didn’t have time to detour around it,” he began.

Diana turned back around so that she was facing him again. She had a feeling that Dean was about to tell her something important.

“So we were about halfway in the tunnel when they attacked us. I had to fend off several vamps but during it…” Dean paused and sighed heavily. “I saw two of them grab Sam. They bit him and he...died.”

“What? Sam died?”

“Yeah. And for several hours, I was on autopilot. I just walked not even caring about anything, until we got to the camp and I saw Mom,” he said sadly, remembering the pain he had experienced. “I couldn’t even tell her. I just cried and she knew. And honestly, I wanted to be dead too. Or trade places with him. I felt like I failed him.”

“Okay. I understand how close you are and how much it hurt but Sam is back. But how?”

“Lucifer brought him back. But Sam had to agree to bring him to Jack. He thought I would be mad at him but I was just so glad to have him back.” Dean confessed.

“Oh, Dean. I’m so sorry you had to go through those hours of grief and pain. But Sam is back. And I really don’t know why you felt the need to tell me,” she said.  
“Because I wanted to die again. And I felt guilty for feeling that way. After everything that we’ve been through and that we’ve talked about. But it’s just in my nature to want to protect everyone.”

“I know. And I appreciate that you told me. It proves to me that you want to share every aspect of your life with me, even when you’re hunting. And I guess it’s my turn now to tell you something.”

Dean shifted toward her more, laying back down.

“So when I got back with Zach, I asked Rowena how I could help her keep the rift open. She had found a spell and I went to get the ingredients. I couldn’t hold Zach and get the stuff so I sat him down on the floor in the storage room. When I collected all the items, I turned around and...Zach was gone. I ran back out to the Library in time to see him crawling toward the rift,” Diana said, swallowing hard. Dean’s eyes widened but he didn’t say anything, waiting for her to continue. “Rowena grabbed him and cradled him. She told him that she had to keep him safe until his dad and uncle got back. And then she was kind of dancing with him. If she hadn’t been here, he would have crawled through and it would have been my fault. I’m so sorry.”

“Oh, honey. I know that must have been terrifying for you,” he said, taking you in his arms.

“It was, but seeing Rowena holding him and telling him how she felt about him. She calls herself auntie Rowena and Zach liked her. He didn’t cry. He was even reaching for her when I was holding him. So she earned the right to play with him, feed him, and love on him. I’m sorry if you don’t agree with me but I promise that I will never be that careless with him again.”

“No. Rowena came through for all of us today. I’ll thank her for what she did for Zach tomorrow. Thank you for telling me.”

“I don’t want any more secrets between us. Okay?” she said, looking into his eyes.

“I feel the same way.”


	47. Chapter 47

Diana awoke to the sound of her alarm and she quickly turned it off. She moved Dean’s arm off of her and he stirred slightly. She swung her legs out of bed and got up. She pulled on her white bathrobe and headed for the bathroom. The door was closed and locked but she heard someone inside and heard water running. 

She knocked a few times on the door. “Hey? How much longer will you be?”

There was no reply but she heard the water cut off and then a rustling sound. The door unlocked and opened suddenly.  
Sam was standing in the doorway with no shirt on, wearing sweatpants, and wet hair.

“Hey short stuff. You’re in a hurry this morning,” he said.

“Sam!” she said and hugged him tightly.

“Whoa! What’s up with the greeting? You didn’t hug me yesterday when I got back,” he said surprised by her behavior.

“I didn’t know you were back from the dead,” she said, releasing him.

“Oh. Dean told you.”

“Yeah. He said it was the worst couple of hours of his life.”

“Wasn’t much fun for me either. Hey, thank you for helping Rowena. She said she couldn’t have done it without you.”

“She’s the one who found the spell to keep the rift open and then actually made it work. I just made coffee and kept her company.”

“Well it kept her going and we made it back. That’s what’s important. So thanks,” he said, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

“Okay, are you done? I need to get ready for work.”

“Yeah. Shower’s all yours,” he said entering the hallway, as she stepped inside. She closed and locked the door behind her.

\-------------

After lunch, Bobby assembled everyone for a briefing. He asked Sam to fill everyone in on this new Earth that they had entered. In true Sam fashion, he had printed out photos to go along with his presentation. Dean was off running an important errand of his own, simply saying he would call when he needed his help.

“The ice caps are melting. People marching. A little bit of craziness in the movie world. Businessman, billionaire mogul turned President, embroiled in yet another controversy. And that is pretty much the world, our world, right now,” Sam said concluding his update.

“Let me get this right,” Bobby spoke up leaning on the edge of the table, as Mary sat beside him. “The ice caps are melting, a movie where a girl goes all the way with a fish wins Best Picture”, to which Sam chuckled, “and that damn fool idjit from The Apprentice is President.”

“Yeah.”

“And you call where we come from Apocalypse World?” Bobby said.

Sam chuckled again. “Good point.”

His cell phone rang and Sam excused himself and stepped away to answer.

“Dean? What’s up?” Sam asked.

“Meet me downtown. I’ll text you the address and explain everything when you get here.”

Dean hung up and then Sam instantly received a text message with an address.

“Wait, Dean,” Sam huffed, pulling his phone back, looking at it. He read the text message and then told his mom that he was going to meet Dean.

“Anything wrong?” she asked.

“No, in fact, he seemed happy, excited even. We shouldn’t be long,” he said and then headed out.

\------------

Diana finished her class and then went to her office. Next week was Thanksgiving and she would have a whole week off, and she could use it too after the last couple of days. She placed her briefcase down on her desk and sat down and stared out the window. The leaves were so pretty with a mix of yellow, orange, and fiery red that she didn’t hear anyone come in. He laid his hand on her shoulder and she jumped. 

“Dad. You scared me.”

“Sorry, honey. I was waiting for you to finish class because I’ve got a great idea. It’s a nice, sunny day and a friend of mine has a new job as a photographer. He wants to get in some practice. So I thought we could get all dressed up and go out to the lake. Actually now that Dean is back, you guys should probably proceed with your wedding plans. You can have him take your bridal portrait at the lake,” Ryan said excitedly.

“There’s one problem with that Dad. I broke off the engagement and Dean hasn’t asked me again yet.”

“Well, you know he will. Come on. It’ll be fun!”

“Dad, since when have you ever gotten excited about having your picture taken. You usually throw your hand up in front of your face or turn around,” Diana said.

“Well, he’s not really going to be taking pictures of me other than to pretend like I’m walking you down the aisle. You’ll be the star of this photo shoot.”

“But Dad, I haven’t even bought my dress. This is insane. No. I’ve got about 25 extra people at the bunker and I doubt if Dean has even given dinner a thought yet. Let’s schedule another date with your friend and I’ll have time to prepare,” she said getting up and packing her briefcase.

“Well, you see, he, uh, he’s going away for Thanksgiving. And when he gets back, he needs to show some of his work to his new boss. It would really help him out and it won’t take more than a couple of hours,” Ryan said hurriedly.

“I don’t know. I still don’t have a dress and I probably should call Dean and tell him about it.”

“Let’s go to my house. I’m pretty sure your mom’s wedding dress is hanging in the spare bedroom. Remember how you used to love to play dress up with it and Sarah was your bridesmaid?”

Diana smiled at this memory and nodded. She sighed and knew that she would do this as a favor to her Dad.

“Okay, but let me call Dean first,” she said, reaching for her phone. She hit the button and it rang twice.

“Hi sweetheart,” he said.

“Dean, um, I’m still at work with my Dad and he needs me to help him with something this afternoon. Can you manage at the bunker without me?” she asked.

“Really? It’s not a good time. We’ve got all these folks to take care of and Zach to think about,” he said with a hint of anger to his voice.

“Well Mary said she would take care of Zach and since we fixed a huge meal last night, and since most of these folks are adults, they should be able to make a sandwich for themselves,” she replied back with an attitude.

“Okay, fine. So how long do you think this will take?”

“Dad said it shouldn’t take more than a few hours. I’ll call you when I’m on the way home.”

“Alright. Well whatever it is I hope you enjoy yourself. Are you going to tell me about it later?”

“Yes, I’ll tell you. Gotta go, bye,” she said slightly annoyed at him. She didn’t want to tell him what it was beforehand because he might not be willing to ask her to marry him again. And besides she didn’t want to discuss it in front of her dad if Dean had an issue with it. ”Okay. Let’s go take some photos.”

\-------------

Diana looked at herself standing in front of the full length mirror in Sarah’s old bedroom. Her mom’s dress was long sleeved as her parents had gotten married on Dec. 1. She had seen their photos a hundred times and fantasized about her wedding day. She knew this was only to help out her dad’s friend but she inwardly wished it was her real wedding day. She already knew that she wanted to have it take place at the lake, but late November in Kansas wasn’t exactly the ideal time. She placed the veil on her head and then took another look. A tear came to her eye and she wiped it away quickly. 

“You look beautiful,” Ryan said.

Diana turned and saw her Dad standing in the open doorway. He had tears in his eyes.

“Just like your mother was on our wedding day. God, I wish she was here to see you.”

“Dad, we’re just taking pictures. It’s not my real wedding day.”

“I know but I can’t help myself. My baby girl is wearing a wedding dress. And thankfully I finally approve of Dean. Okay, are you ready?”

“I guess so,” she said and left the room.

“I’ll be right there. I’m going to call my friend and tell him we’re on the way,” Ryan said.

\--------------

When Ryan and Diana arrived, she noticed some chairs had been set up and there was a white archway near the lakeshore. No one else was around.

“Did your friend set this up? He’s really trying to make it look authentic. I’m impressed,” Diana said.

“Yeah, well he’s very enthusiastic. And he pays attention to details. Speaking of which, here’s your bouquet to use for the photos,” Ryan said.

Diana smiled. “Dad, did you buy these just for today? They’re beautiful,” she said smiling. The bouquet was made up of red roses with white babies breath and had a white ribbon tied around them with two long strings.

“Glad you like them. Every bride has to have a bouquet,” he said. “Okay, just wait here in the car. I’m gonna step out and call him and see where he is,” Ryan said opening the door and then closing it and walking away.

Diana pulled out her phone and checked to see if Dean had texted her. She then checked her emails while she was waiting. Her door suddenly opened and she was shocked to see Dean. He was wearing a black tuxedo and he quickly knelt down.

“Diana. I don’t want to wait another minute for you to become my wife. So if you’ll do me the honor, will you marry me, today? Right now.”

Diana stared at him and her mouth came open. She looked into Dean’s eyes which were sparkling with hope and love. She smiled and then nodded.

“Yes. I will,” she said as tears blurred her vision. Dean leaned up and kissed her lips tenderly.

“Okay, wait here for your dad while our guests are seated.”

“When did you do all this?” she asked suddenly.

“The day we got back. I called your Dad to ask for his help. He got the minister, the photographer, and said that he felt like you would want to wear your mom’s dress. You look so beautiful, by the way,” he said, standing up and giving a thumbs up.

Diana looked back and saw several people rushing to take a seat and she saw Sam also in a black tuxedo, and Mary carrying Zach. He was dressed in a tiny black suit and looked so cute. She also saw Sam escorting Lucy to the second row and she smiled.

“You got Lucy to come. How did she keep this a secret from me?”

“She knew she had to and she loves me,” he said grinning mischievously. “Okay I need to go get in place. I’ll meet you down by the lake.”

Dean moved away and she watched him walk to the front of the rows. She saw him kiss his Mom’s cheek and then picked up Zach. They were both smiling at each other and Dean kissed his son and then handed him back to Mary. Diana looked back in front of her and then down at her hands. She was shaking and she took several cleansing breaths. This was really happening. She was getting married - finally. She ran her hand along the skirt of the dress and smiled again. She felt like her Mom was here with her. She flipped down the visor and checked her makeup in the mirror. She grabbed a tissue from her purse and dabbed at her eyes.

“You okay?” Ryan asked as he walked up to the car.

“I guess so. I should be mad at you, but...You’ve made a day that I’ve been dreaming about all my life possible.”

“Are you happy with what Dean has planned? He was worried that it wasn’t what you would want because it’s a little cold and that you didn’t plan everything.”

“No. He knew I wanted to get married here. This is our special place. I told him I was pregnant here and he proposed to me here - twice,” she said chuckling.

“Well, what do you say we move this along? Oh and there’s one more person that wanted to be here for your special day,” Ryan said, offering his hand out to her. She takes his hand and she steps out of the car.

“Hi, Diana! Your Dad thought you might want a friend standing up front with you,” said Stephanie. She was dressed in a long-sleeved velvet red dress that flowed all the way to the ground. She looked stunning as usual, Diana thought.

Diana smiled and stepped forward to hug her friend. 

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Diana said.

\--------------

Dean and Sam got into place as did Dr. Stewart, the professor that Ryan and Diana worked with. He had his minister’s license and Ryan was the only faculty member that he had shared that information with. Ryan knew that he was the perfect choice to perform the ceremony. Ryan gave a nod to Sam and he took out his phone. He pressed a button and Pachelbel’s Canon in D began playing. Stephanie slowly walked up the make-shift aisle in between the row of chairs. She was smiling at Dean and then looked at Sam and her smile changed. It was not lost on Sam and he cleared his throat. Stephanie stepped to the left and then turned around. Dr. Stewart motioned for everyone to rise. Diana hooked her arm with her Dad’s and they started making their way toward the front. Diana was looking at Dean and she saw him take a deep breath and he blinked several times. She knew how he felt because she was trying to keep her tears from falling and totally messing up her makeup. She got closer and closer and she felt like her heart was going to explode with love for this man. Dean smiled at her and she smiled back at him. She knew there were people on each side watching her but she only saw him. Ryan and Diana stopped in front of Dr. Stewart and she finally noticed him. He smiled at her and she returned the favor. Sam stopped the music and returned his phone to his pocket.

“Family and friends, we’re here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is something that shouldn’t be entered into lightly or hastily. And I’ve heard it from a reliable source, that these two have had to wait for this day.”

Dean winked at Diana.

“Who gives this woman to be wed?”

“I do,” Ryan says. He turns and kisses Diana’s cheek and then takes her hand and places it in Dean’s hand. He shakes Dean’s hand and smiles at him. He then turns and walks to the front row and sits down.

Dean and Diana faced each other, holding hands.

“Dean and Diana have written their own vows and will recite them for us now.”

Diana hadn’t known this would be happening and she didn’t have anything prepared. Her eyes widened and she felt panicked. She would have to say the first thing that came to her mind and what was in her heart.

“Diana, from the moment I met you I knew you were something special. You keep surprising me with the things you say and do and I want to continue to be shocked and amazed by you for the rest of my life. I know I’ve not made this easy for you, but you’ve stuck with me, mostly.”

Several people chuckled at this statement.

“I promise that I will love you and protect you and treat you like my best friend, my partner, and my lover. And...um, yeah. That’s it,” Dean said and Diana smiled at him.

Now it was her turn. She took a deep breath and slowly blew it out.

“Dean, from the moment I saw you my heart skipped a beat. I couldn’t figure you out for the longest time but the more that I was around you, I saw past the tough exterior, and the constant flirting, until I saw the real you. You have a way of melting my heart one minute and then infuriating me the next. I know that you’ll keep your promise because you’ve already been doing that. I promise to stand beside you, support you, encourage you, and love you with all my heart for the rest of my life.”

She looked at Dr. Stewart letting him know that she was done.

“Do you have rings to give to each other?”

Dean turned to Sam and he reached in his pockets and then had a panicked look on his face as if he couldn’t find it.

“Sammy!” Dean shouted.

Sam smiled and said, “Just kidding,” and then he handed the ring to Dean.

Diana giggled but Dean was not amused. He turned back to Diana.

“I Dean, take you Diana, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, to love and cherish, from this day forward until death do us part. With this ring, I thee wed,” he said as he placed the wedding band and her engagement ring on her finger.

Diana turned to Stephanie, and she handed her Dean’s ring.

“I Diana, take you Dean, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, to love and cherish, from this day forward until death do us part. With this ring, I thee wed,” she said, slipping the ring on his finger.

He squeezed her hand.

“By the authority vested in me by the state of Kansas, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Dean, you may now kiss your bride.”

Dean smiled and stepped closer. His right hand cupped her cheek and he lowered his head. Their lips met and it was so soft and gentle. The crowd clapped and they separated and then turned to their audience.

“And now presenting for the very first time,” Dean laughed out loud and Diana wondered what was so funny, “Mr. and Mrs. Dean Winchester.”

The guests all stood up and clapped and cheered as Dean winked at Diana. He then turned to Sam and gave him a nod. Sam had his phone in hand and hit the button. Foreigner’s Feels Like the First Time started to play and Diana realized why Dean had laughed. She chuckled as well.

Dean and Diana started walking but they both stopped at the first row. Diana hugged her dad.

“Thank you for everything.”

“You’re very welcome. I just want you to be happy.”

“I am.”

Dean had stopped to hug his Mom and shook hands with Bobby. Diana came over and hugged Mary.

“You look so beautiful,” Mary said. 

“Thank you. Oh, look at Zach,” she said as her son was sitting on the chair, smiling and reaching out for her. She picked him up, hugging and kissing his cheek.

“Honey, the photographer wants to get some pictures,” Dean said as he came up beside her.

“Oh, yeah. Well that was the excuse that got my here, right?” Diana asked.

“And we have a party planned back at the bunker for you guys,” Sam said standing behind Dean. “All of the guests will be heading there, so we really should get these pictures taken so we can get there and tidy up.”

“Dean? Some of these people don’t know what you guys do, and you’re inviting them into your lair?” 

“It’ll be fine. Your Dad will stay with Dr. Stewart and Lucy and you can watch Stephanie. And Sam can help you with that. Everybody else is a hunter so it should be fine.”

Sam stepped to the center of the aisle.

“Folks, we know it’s cold so we understand if you need to leave but, you’re all invited back to our home for a reception party for the happy couple. We just need about an hour to take pictures and then you can meet us there. There is a map with directions printed on it on a chair on the last row, so take one. My cell phone number is also listed if you get lost or you can’t make it. So on behalf of Dean and Diana, we thank you for coming but hope to see you a little later,” Sam said.

The guests dispersed quickly and only family members and the wedding party were still standing around. Dean was holding Diana tight and rubbing her arms to keep her warm.

“Nice speech,” Stephanie said, coming up behind Sam.

He turned around and gave her a quick smile. “Thanks. I’m Sam, Dean’s brother.”

“I know. Diana showed me some pictures.”

“Yeah, speaking of which,” he said gesturing toward the front where the photographer was trying to get everyone assembled.

Stephanie walked in front of him and he couldn’t help but stare at her ass as she sashayed away. 

\--------------

The resistance members hurried back to the bunker and started setting everything up. They moved all the guns, knives, and machetes to the armory and closed the door. They set out the food on the tables in the Library along with the wedding cake that Mary had ordered. Jack didn’t feel like going to the wedding but he helped the others prepare for the party. He hoped Diana wouldn’t be mad or disappointed that he hadn’t attended. He noticed Maggie and Rebecca talking and then looked up at him. When he looked back and smiled at them, they laughed and then turned and quickly left the room. He shrugged it off and continued to carry plates, cups, forks, and napkins out to the tables.

\------------

Dean drove the Impala back to the bunker but stopped out front finding a space further down the road because of all the guest’s vehicles parked outside. 

Diana reached to open the door but Dean grabbed her other hand.

“Wait. Allow me,” he said and hurriedly got out and came around and opened her door. He offered her his hand and she took it and got out of the car. 

“My knight in shining armor,” she said smiling.

“No, just your husband in a rented tux,” he said chuckling.

Diana moved closer and kissed him and then pulled back.

“I can’t believe everything that’s happened today. And I didn’t have a clue.”

“Was it everything that you dreamed it would be?” Dean asked.

“Yes, it was breathtaking. Literally, because it was so cold. But it was a short ceremony. The hard part was standing still for the pictures. I’m still shaking and my lips will probably be blue in all the photos,” she said lightheartedly.

“Yeah, they are. I know how to remedy that,” he said and leaned in covering her mouth with his own. Their lips parted and his tongue made contact with hers, sliding back and forth. His arms encircled her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. They lost themselves in the intensity of the kiss until Dean’s phone rang. He pulled back and then got his phone from his jacket pocket.

“Yo!...We’re here. Just taking our time before coming in, Sam….Okay, we’ll make our grand entrance down the staircase,” Dean said and then hung up. “Come on. Let’s get this party started,” he said holding her hand and walking toward the entrance. He opened the big metal door and Diana walked through first with Dean right behind. He closed the door and they both stepped up to the railing, smiling down on everyone.

“Ladies and gentlemen, our bride and groom have arrived,” Sam said over the microphone that was attached to the karaoke machine he had rented so they could have music and dancing. “Dean, please escort Diana down to the dance floor and share your first dance as husband and wife.”

They came down the stairs together and Diana was glad that she had selected sensible shoes. After all, she thought she was only going to be taking pictures at the lake, although now looking up at Dean she wished she had a couple of inches added to her height.

Dean took her in his arms and said, “Try not to cry, okay?”

She looked back into his eyes as the song started. She recognized it immediately. It was their song, Chicago’s You’re the Inspiration. They started swaying and Diana knew she wouldn’t be able to hold back the tears. She smiled at him and blinked several times. She felt like Cinderella at the ball. She knew that everyone was watching them but to her she only saw Dean, staring back at her through those gorgeous green eyes. She heard the words that always made her cry, “until the end of time”, and tears filled her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. Dean smiled knowing they were happy tears. Diana leaned her head against his chest and he wrapped her tighter in his arms. The song slowly faded and Diana looked up at Dean. He lowered his head and kissed her tenderly as the guests clapped. She finally looked around noticing all the people. Ryan stepped up and took Dean’s place.

“I see you’re already crying, but I just might join you on this song,” Ryan said.

The music started and they swayed slowly to Bob Carlisle’s Butterfly Kisses. Diana’s tears continued and Ryan had tears in his eyes too. She knew she must look a mess with streaked mascara and snot running from her nose but she continued to dance with her father, committing this moment to memory. All too soon the song ended and he walked her to the side. Mary and Dean were standing by waiting for their dance. Mary handed her a tissue before they moved to the center of the circle. The music started to Simple Man by Lynard Skynard. Diana smiled and wondered if Dean would get choked up at dancing with his mother. He had missed her so much and now just two days after being reunited with her, they were sharing a dance on his wedding day. The song ended and they hugged each other. Dean walked over and took the microphone out of his brother’s hand. 

“Okay. I think we’ve had enough tears and emotion for one day. Let’s kick this party into high gear. Sammy, play something with a beat that we can dance to,” Dean said.

Sam smiled and made a few selections so that he could just let the music play. I’m Sexy and I Know it started and several people started dancing. 

“Thanks, Sam. You know maybe you could have had a career as a DJ,” Dean said jokingly. 

“Shut up. I am having fun though. And Diana’s friend, Stephanie is hot!” he said.

“You gonna hit that later?” Dean asked.

“Maybe,’ he said, looking across the room at her.

“Just remember what I always tell you,” he said, slapping him on the back and headed toward the bar to get him a drink. He saw a familiar looking blonde-haired woman mixing herself a drink and stepped behind her. “Why am I always having to prevent you from underage drinking?”

Claire swiftly turned around with the cup in hand and gave Dean a pleading look.

“Come on, Dean. It’s a party and it’s not like I’m gonna be driving. Jody said it was okay.”

“Good, let’s go ask her,” he said, grabbing her arm and ready to go find Jody.

“No, wait,” Claire said quickly and then stuck the cup in his hand. “Here.”

Dean chuckled and brought the cup to his lips and drank. He coughed and looked at Claire.

“Vodka? When you’re older, start with something like a beer or at least add some orange juice to this,” he said with a smile.

“Okay. You look…”

“Yes?”

“Nice,” Claire finally said.

“Thank you.”

“I still don’t know how you got such a classy, beautiful, and smart woman like Diana to marry you. Oh, wait. You got her pregnant,” Claire said with a smirk.

“I thought I told you to be nice,” Jody said, coming up behind them.

“Jody,” Dean said and turned and embraced his friend. “It’s fine. Claire and I have a special relationship, don’t we?” he said, looking at her.

“Yeah. Dean knows I’m just giving him a hard time.”

“So whatcha drinking?” Jody asked Dean. Claire looked at Dean, begging him to not tell.

“Um...water. Gotta keep myself alert for later.”

“Dean?” Jody said, looking at Claire and then back at him.

“What? I’ll be doing all the driving when we leave on our honeymoon,” he said. “Hey, where’s Alex?”

“Sorry but she couldn’t make it. She had to work this weekend,” Jody said.

“Well, maybe we’ll have to make a special trip so that she can meet Diana.”

“Who are you wanting me to meet?” Diana said, reaching her arm around Dean’s waist. She saw Jody and then moved closer as they hugged.

“Diana. The wedding was so sweet and you look beautiful. Where did you get this dress?” Jody said.

“Thanks. I’m so glad that you’re here. This is my mom’s wedding dress. I hadn’t even had a chance to look for a dress and someone tricked me into coming to the lake to take bridal portrait photos with the help of my dad,” she said, poking Dean in the side.

“Well, I thought it was perfect. Let me introduce you to Claire,” she said, turning toward her.

“Hi, Diana. I’ve heard a lot about you,” Claire said suddenly.

“Claire. It’s so nice to finally meet you. Uh…” she nervously looked at Dean and then at Jody, “would it be okay if I give you a hug?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Claire said, shrugging her shoulders. Diana moved forward and took Claire in her arms. They hugged and then she pulled back.

“I feel like we are connected somehow because of what we’ve both experienced. Kind of like-” Diana said, once again holding back tears.

“Sisters. I feel that way too.” Claire cleared her throat to avoid the emotions she was feeling and stepped back. “Kind of an exclusive club that not just anyone can be in.”

Diana smiled back at her now. She felt a hand on her back and turned around to see Jack.

“Jack! Hey!” she said, giving him a big hug. “Have you met Jody and Claire?”

“Hello,” he said, raising his hand palm flat and then lowering it quickly. 

“Hi, Jack. It’s nice to finally meet you,” Jody said.

“Jack, did you know that Jody is the Sheriff in Sioux Falls, South Dakota?” Dean said.

“I’ve been there. I liked it,” he said.

“Yeah. We like it. Don’t we Claire?” Jody said.

“It’s alright,” Claire said staring back at Jack. She had heard about him and wondered if he would turn evil like his father.

Jack noticed how she looked at him and he had seen those same stares from the resistance members when they realized he was half angel. 

“Diana. Can I talk to you alone?” he asked suddenly.

Diana looked up at Dean and smiled. “Sure, Jack. Let’s go get some food and find a place to sit down.”

They moved through the Library, fixed a plate, and then moved over to the two leather chairs and sat down.

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t at the wedding,” he said nervously.

“It’s okay. It didn’t last long and it was cold and there was kissing,” she said.

“Oooo, gross,” he said laughing now.

“I’m glad that you’re here,” she said, before taking a bite of her food. 

“Me, too,” Jack said and looked over at Maggie and Rebecca again. Diana followed his gaze and saw the girls looking at Jack. She quickly realized what was happening.

“Hey, Jack. Why don’t you ask one of those girls to dance?”

“I don’t really know how. I watched you and Dean dancing but this music is fast and it just looks like everybody is in pain jumping around.”

Diana laughed at his comment. “Yeah, I guess it does look like that.”

At that moment, Justin Timberlake’s Can’t Stop the Feeling began playing. Diana grabbed Jack’s hand and pulled him along rushing onto the dance floor. “Just do what I do,” she said dancing. “And you know they like you.”

“Who?” Jack said, trying to copy Diana’s dance moves.

“Maggie and Rebecca.”

“We’re just friends, but they have been staring at me a lot.”

“That’s what girls do when they like a boy. So you don’t have to worry about them rejecting you.”

Dean came over and stood there. “Kid, you making moves on my girl?” he asked.

Jack stopped dancing and looked nervous. “No. Diana was showing me how to dance.”

Dean chuckled and smiled, laying his hand on Jack’s shoulder. 

“I was kidding around with you. Relax. Have some fun. This is a party,” Dean said.

He started dancing along with Jack and Diana and they were all smiling and laughing. The song ended and Sam had programmed in a slow song. Restless Heart’s song I’ll Still Be Loving You started to play and Dean offered his hand out to Diana. She took his hand and he took her in his arms.

“Jack, next slow song, I’ll teach you so you can dance with Maggie or Rebecca, okay?” Diana said before turning back to Dean.

“Okay,” he said and walked away, heading back to finish eating.

“So what’s up with Jack and the girls?” Dean asked.

“I think they like him. At least one of them does. Jack doesn’t know how to handle that,” she said.

“Well, he’s not really old enough to date?” Dean said grinning.

“Yeah, that’s for sure,” Diana said and then yawned.

“Am I boring you?” Dean asked.

“No, I’m just tired and hungry. I only took one bite of food and then my favorite song started and I dragged Jack onto the floor.”

“So let’s get you something to eat,” Dean said ready to leave the dance floor. 

“Not yet. I want to dance with my husband.”

“And I want to make love to my wife,” he said leaning closer to her ear.

She leaned against his chest and rested her head on his shoulder.

\----------

The party continued on for several more hours with people eating, dancing, and having a good time. Everyone needed an opportunity to relax and forget about the past couple of days. Dean and Diana had cut the cake and she threatened to knock him on his ass if he smashed it in her face, which he didn’t. They also did the throwing of the bouquet, which Stephanie caught and then promptly gave it to Rebecca who was standing nearby. Dean was disappointed that Diana wasn’t wearing the garter, but how could she have known. He announced to those still at the party that if they had one, it would have gone to his brother, Sam because he wanted him to be able to enjoy as much happiness as he was with the love of his life. This made Sam blush and it made Stephanie even more intrigued to get to know him. Diana changed clothes and was concerned about Zach having enough milk so she expressed some but was only able to get one bottle. The doctor said that her milk may decrease due to the IUD so it was probably time to stop breastfeeding altogether. Mary and Ryan assured her that they would take care of Zachary while they were gone and she told her Dad to take the dress back home with him. She hugged and thanked him again for making her special day possible. Dean also changed into something more comfortable so that Sam could return the tuxedos the next day. The happy couple said goodbye to their family and friends and then left on their honeymoon. Dean didn’t even know where he was going but Diana said it didn’t matter as long as they were together.

\----------

Mary, Ryan, and Bobby began cleaning up and soon the rest of the resistance members joined in. They still randomly ate and drank but soon there was no sign that a party had even taken place. Sam went to the bathroom and afterward quickly made his way to his room. He wanted to change clothes and enjoy some quiet time away from the crowd. As he rounded the corner, he bumped into Stephanie.

“Oh, sorry Stephanie. I didn’t see you,” he said awkwardly, still holding her arm as they were face to face.

“It’s fine Sam. In fact, I was actually looking for you,” she said, staring intently into his eyes.

“Oh, yeah.”

He could smell her perfume and it was intoxicating, combined with the alcohol still in his system.

“Yeah, I was hoping we could talk and get to know each other a little better. After all, Diana is my best friend. Now that I’m back home again, I’m sure we’ll be seeing more of each other,” she said.

“Uh, yeah. Um…,” Sam said and then looked around but the hallway was empty. “I was heading to my room. Would you like to join me?” 

“I’d love to,” she said, as she batted her eyelashes and licked her lips.

Sam led her to the room and opened his door and turned on the light. She came through the doorway and then turned around grabbing Sam’s tie and pulling him toward her. Her lips covered Sam’s and he immediately wrapped his arms around her. As they are kissing, Sam reaches back closing his door and then fumbles to lock it with one hand. With that accomplished, they quickly undress and fall onto the bed as their hands are exploring each other’s bodies.

\-------------------

Rowena, Ketch, and Charlie had quickly formed their own little alliance and hung together throughout the festivities. Rowena was sad that Gabriel hadn’t made it back. She now thought back to her brief sexual encounter with him. Ketch approached and handed her a drink, breaking her from her thoughts.

“So what’s next for the ex British Men of Letters mercenary?” Rowena asked before taking a sip of the Scotch.

“Not sure. I think I might head home, although I’ll have to take extra precautions because of my past connections with the Men of Letters. Can’t pretend to be my fake twin brother or myself for that matter?” he said.

“Well, whatever you do I have a feeling our paths will cross again in the future,” Rowena said smiling.

“Looking forward to it,” Ketch said, clinking his glass with hers.

Charlie came over with a drink in hand and sat down next to Rowena.

“What are you two talking about?” she asked.

“Just trying to figure out where we go from here,” Ketch said. “What about you tiny, adrenaline junkie? You gonna stay around the bunker with everyone else?”

“Nope. I want to see what this world is like. Who wants to join me on a road trip?” Charlie asked.

“I’ll take you up on that offer, but first let’s get some rest. You know I’m not as young as I look, dear,” Rowena said.

“It’s a deal,” Charlie said and then downed her drink in one swallow.


	48. Chapter 48

Warning: Sexual Content

Diana awoke cradled in Dean’s arms. His bare chest was against her back and she felt his erection pressing against the back of her thighs. She realized they both were naked, lying in a huge bed in a hotel room. She had no idea where they were or if they had made love. She remembered falling asleep in the car shortly after they left the bunker. She stretched and looked at Dean’s face, seeing him waking up.

She smiled. “Morning, husband.”

“Morning, wife,” he said, smiling back at her.

“So not that sex with you isn’t memorable, but did we consummate our marriage and I missed it?” she asked.

“No. You were out. I carried you in and laid you on the bed,” Dean said.

“But I’m naked. So you took all of my clothes off and didn’t have your way with me?”

“Trust me, it was difficult but I prefer it when you’re able to participate. And this way, we’re good to go,” he said leaning in and kissing her lips. 

She caressed his cheek as he threaded his fingers through her hair, still kissing her. His tongue explored her mouth and she did the same with his. Her eyes were closed but she felt every touch from Dean’s hands. He touched her right shoulder and then moved his hand downward as he then kissed where he had just touched. He kissed the inside of her elbow at the crook before she felt his hand intertwining with her hand. He moved to her left shoulder and repeated his pattern of touching and kissing, also intertwining his hand with hers. She opened her eyes and saw him positioned above her. He lifted both arms up and over her head laying her wrists softly against the mattress. He lowered his head and sucked at her neck, softly at first and then harder, until a soft moan passed her lips. He now trailed kisses until he reached her left breast. He lowered his mouth, flicking the nipple with his tongue until it rose. He swirled his tongue around the hardened nub and nipped at it with his teeth. His mouth enveloped it and he sucked waiting for milk to hit his tongue but it didn’t. Diana sucked in her breath and blew it out in short breaths. He gave the same treatment to her right breast until Diana was wiggling and panting beneath him. He released his hands from hers and she opened her eyes. Their eyes met and it was as if time stood still and nothing else mattered but them. His hands trailed down her waist, causing goosebumps to appear everywhere he touched. Diana spread her legs as Dean realigned himself at her opening. He blinked slowly and Diana stared up at him. Somehow they were communicating telepathically as Dean slipped into her waiting vagina. They merged as one seamlessly as Diana tilted her pelvis upward as Dean plunged downward. Their hips undulated together over and over again each giving and receiving pleasure. Dean rocked back on his knees as his hands grasped her waist. Diana felt his thrusting increase and it was just the right amount of friction as she felt her muscles clenching and releasing around his penis. 

“Oh, Dean. Yes,” she said with urgency.

“I’ve got you, baby. Just surrender to it,” he said as he squeezed her love handles still thrusting. 

Diana clenched her fists closed around the sheet and tilted her head back. Her eyes closed at the physical ecstasy that Dean was giving her. It had never felt like this before. Pure joy and pleasure and a freedom to give herself wholly and completely to this man. She gasped and the spasms started within her as they burst and then throbbed like a heartbeat until they slowly subsided. Dean withdrew and laid on his back waiting for her to come down from her orgasm.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, as he was smiling back at her.

“Dean, that was wonderful. Mind blowing. But you haven’t-” she said until Dean put his hand over her lips.

“I’ll get there. Believe me, we’re just getting started. I want us to discover new ways to pleasure each other. This is just the beginning,”

“I love you so much,” she said.

“Good. You ready to show me?” he asked.

\-----------

Sam slowly rolled over and his arm came around Stephanie’s waist. He woke up suddenly and then remembered having sex with her last night. She moved and turned to look at Sam.

“Good morning, Sam,” she said smiling.

“Morning,” he said smiling back.

“As much as I would enjoy a repeat of last night, I have to get to the hospital,” she said, sitting up and getting out of bed. She was standing there naked and Sam suddenly averted his eyes.  
“Oh, Sam. You are such a gentleman. It’s sweet really, but I’d much rather have you staring at me, craving every bit of this body again.”

Sam looked at her again. “That’s something I would enjoy too. But just not here. Maybe next time we could stay at your place.”

“Okay, fine with me,” she said approaching him. She leaned over and kissed him. She pulled back and then picked up her clothes from the floor, stepping into her panties and then hooking her bra and then slipping it over her head and adjusting her boobs in the cups. She stepped into the red dress and pulled it up, slipping her arms inside and then smoothed it down her body. She looked and saw Sam watching her with his mouth hanging open. “What?”

“I’ve never gotten excited by watching someone get dressed before,” he said.

Stephanie laughed. “Well, I could undress again and see which one gets you most excited, but then I’d be late for work, probably get fired, so we’ll try out this experiment the next time. Zip me up,” she said, turning her back to him. He scooted to the edge of the bed and zipped her up.

She grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

“Wait. How will I call you?” he asked.

“I’ll call you. I have directions to here and your cell phone number. Bye, Sam,” she said, opening his door. She stepped out and closed the door.

\-----------

Mary, Bobby, and Ryan were in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. After all the drinking and partying not too many people were up so they only made enough eggs, bacon, and toast for those gathered around. Mary had already fed Zach his oatmeal and he happily sat in his high chair playing with a toy. Every female that entered the room, stopped to talk to him, and Zach smiled at each one.

“Kids gonna be a heartbreaker when he grows up,” Bobby commented, motioning toward Zach.

“Just like his Dad,” Mary said, “although I’m so glad that one special lady figured out how to reel Dean in. She is exactly who he needed in his life,” she said smiling at Ryan.

“Yeah, I agree. Although I had my reservations about him, but he proved me wrong,” Ryan said, while making another pot of coffee. “Bobby, I have a question and I hope you won’t be offended by me asking.”

“Throw it out there and we’ll see,” Bobby remarked.

“Well, I know you’re not this world’s Bobby Singer, but I wondered. Did you ever encounter me and my family at a campsite in Sioux Falls, SD? While hunting a werewolf pack.”

Bobby looked over at Ryan and then at Mary. He sighed heavily and then took a deep breath before answering.

“I thought you looked familiar when I saw you at the wedding yesterday and then when Mary told me your name, I knew it was you and also Diana. I did stumble upon your family at the campsite.”

“Meaning?” Ryan asked confused.

“I was tracking a werewolf pack and it led me to the campsite. Unfortunately, I was too late. I discovered you and your wife in one tent and the two little girls in the other tent. That one hit me hard and stayed with me for quite a while,” Bobby said sadly.

Ryan looked sad and remained quiet.

“For what it’s worth, I’m glad to know that my double in this world saved you and Diana.”

Ryan looked up at Bobby. “Yeah, me too.”

\-------------

Diana chose to pleasure Dean almost exactly the way he had her. She kissed him, allowing her tongue to explore his mouth before pulling out and tracing her tongue along his cheek, moving to suck his left ear lobe, and then moving to his neck. She sucked at his neck and gave it a small nip with her teeth. He pulled his head back and looked at her.

“Open your mouth.”

“What? Why?” she asked giggling. 

“Want to make sure you’re not a vampire. I’d hate to have to cut off your pretty head,” he said teasingly, but his voice had lowered and his eyes stared back at her.

“Mmm. Kinky fantasy running through your mind?”

“Oh, I’ve got plenty of fantasies about you but none of them include you as a vamp, sweetheart,” he said.

“Well, let me see if I can guess one of those fantasies and make it come true,” she said. Diana lowered her mouth again and licked and sucked at his neck. She then blew her hot breath out where she had just licked. Dean huffed out a breath and laid his head back on the pillow. She trailed her way downward, licking and sucking and then blowing on his chest, stomach, and both sides of his waist. She reached out and touched his balls and he whimpered as his head came up off the pillow to stare at her. She smiled back at him and then lowered her mouth. Her tongue made contact and she licked one then the other. Her mouth was dripping and drooling saliva all over his ball sack and then she blew on them and literally saw his dick grow and stiffen before her eyes. She smiled back at him seductively and then lowered her mouth over his dick. She sucked and swirled her tongue around his penis like she was lapping up a melting ice cream cone on a hot sunny day. Dean was gasping and thrusting his hips into her mouth.

“Oh, baby. I need you. Need to fuck you now,” he growled.

Diana pulled back and then repositioned on the bed, turning her ass to him. Dean rose up and grabbed her around the waist and thrust forcefully into her vagina. Diana gasped upon penetration at the sheer force of it and not that he was hurting her. On the contrary, after their first time, she wanted the hard thrusting and animalistic mating that came naturally to them both. Dean’s hips pumped hard and fast into her and she lowered herself further onto the bed at an angle so that he would hit her sweet spot again and again.

“That’s it, baby. Take me,” Diana groaned, as the fire inside of her was rising.

“You’re such a tease but you messed with the wrong guy this time. I’m giving it to you hard and fast. You’re gonna come so hard that you’ll be leaking for the rest of the day,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Do it then. Make me cream over and over again. Oh! Oh, god!”

“Yeah, that’s it. You’re taking everything from me now. Gonna fill that pussy up. Tell me how it feels.”

“It’s..it’s hot. So hot and wet. Ahhh! YES!” she screamed as her orgasm hit, taking her breath away. Her hips gyrated and twitched voluntarily adding to Dean’s pleasure as he shot his load inside of her.

“Oh fuck! Hell yeah, baby!” he yelled with a few more thrusts before he released her hips and rolled over on his back and she collapsed face down on the sheet. They were both gasping for air and feeling a high that only comes after sex. After a few minutes, Dean propped himself up to a seated position against the headboard and stared down at Diana. “You okay?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think I can move. My legs feel like wavy, rubber bands,” she said sitting up and letting her legs dangle over the side of the bed. 

Dean laughed at the thought. Diana stood up and started walking toward the bathroom.

“You seemed to have recovered quickly,” he said watching her ass swaying with each step.

“Had to. Gotta pee,” she said, going into the bathroom and closing the door. Dean hopped up and headed to the bathroom and opened the door. “Dean. So now that we’re married, I’ve forfeited any right to privacy?”

“No, but I thought we could take a shower together. And then we can either go out for breakfast or call room service. Your choice.”

Diana wiped and stood up, flushing the toilet. She washed her hands and dried them on the towel and then turned to Dean.

“The way I see it, if we take a shower together then we can go out, but if we opt for room service, there won’t be a need to shower, at least until after another round.”

Dean came closer and took her in his arms and kissed her.

“I like how you think. Or we could have shower sex, get clean, order room service, eat, and then get dirty again.”

Diana giggled as she quickly hopped in the shower with Dean behind her.


	49. Chapter 49

Sam was enjoying this new state of relaxation. He still awoke and went for his early morning run but his mood was lighter and more carefree. He knew it was because Lucifer and Michael were trapped in the alternate world. And with Dean on his honeymoon, there was no need to look for any new cases. But habits are hard to break and Sam sat at the table in the Library scanning the internet. Bobby came in with a mug of coffee and sat down beside him.

“Whatcha doing, Sam?” he asked.

“Oh, just scanning for news stories. It’s how Dean and I search for new cases. Strange deaths or disappearances of folks,” Sam said.

“Hmm. I haven’t had to think about any monsters other than angels and demons for a long time. Might be a nice change of pace. Show me how to do that,” he said leaning forward to look at Sam’s laptop.

Sam showed him how he searched and then they would read and discuss the articles to see if it sounded like something worth checking out. Andy and Ralph walked up and they also sat down and pretty soon, Sam was explaining about how to organize and hunt monsters in their world. The men quickly decided that they needed something to occupy their time. Some of the resistance members were bored and left to go explore this new world, saying they would return when and if they wanted to go back to their own world. Sam and Bobby chose a suspicious story which was just across the state line in Oklahoma. They filled Mary in on their plan and put her in charge while they were gone. Jack wanted to come along but Sam and Bobby said that he was needed there to help Mary. He didn’t know what she needed help with other than cooking, cleaning, and taking care of Zach. Jack wasn’t happy about it and he chose to stay in his room or go on walks along the paths near the bunker. He thought about Diana and wondered if she and Dean were having a good time. He hoped so but he also wished that they would come home soon.

\--------------

Diana tried to move but felt Dean pressed against her back and his arm around her waist. She shifted her weight causing a little separation. That’s better she thought, but then he shifted and he was against her again. She peeked an eye open and the sunlight was too bright. She brought her hand up over her eyes and then rolled onto her back. She felt the bed dip and then felt Dean’s finger softly tracing along her shoulder. She shrugged suddenly and he stopped but now he kissed her shoulder. She sighed heavily, blowing out an exasperated breath. He moved his hand up to caress her left breast and circle her nipple.

“Dean, I think I’ve reached my sexual gratification limit so if you would please stop,” she said flatly, not removing her hand from her eyes.

“Ooookay,” he said, pulling his hand away. “So what do you want to do today?” he asked, looking at her.

“Just laying here quietly without the light bothering me is what I’m trying to do,” she said, and moved her right hand away and brought her left arm up and rested it across her eyes and face.

“Oh, sure,” he said. He sat up and propped himself up. He checked his phone and it was 7:30. He looked around the room and then reached for the TV remote and flicked it on. The sound was turned up and it made Diana jump. He quickly lowered the volume and began cycling through the channels. Nothing caught his attention so he turned it back off. He got his phone and then found his ear buds and put them in his ears. He turned on Pandora and listened to some rock music. 

Diana heard the music playing even with his ear buds in place. She just wanted some more sleep and honestly some time alone as well. She moved her arm and looked up seeing Dean mouthing the words and bobbing his head and neck. He looked over and saw her glaring at him.

“Sorry,” he said, ripping the ear buds out and stopping the music. “Hey, are you hungry? You want me to call room service?”

“No. Actually why don’t you go get us some breakfast or maybe lunch. Spend some time with your other favorite girl. Baby,” she said with annoyance.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked.

“No, no, no. You never do anything wrong. The world is here waiting for whatever you want to do. So why don’t you just go do it, and Leave me ALONE,” she shouted.

Dean was shocked that she was so mad. He jumped up from the bed and went to the chair where his clothes were and quickly put on his jeans and t-shirt.

“Fine, you want to be alone. You got it! I guess the honeymoon is over,” he said, walking briskly toward the door. He opened it and then walked out and slammed the door closed.

She jerked and then opened her eyes and brought her hands up to massage her temples. She had awoken with a pounding headache. She probably should have just told Dean but she was trying to go back to sleep. She felt bad that she had snapped at him and made him mad now for no reason. She slowly sat up and reached for the hotel phone. She hit a button and waited.

“Yes. This is Diana Mor- Winchester in room 604. Would you by any chance have a sleep mask and some Tylenol?.......Oh, that would be great. Thank you so much,” she said and then hung up the receiver. She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She relieved herself and then came back toward the bed. She saw her reflection in the mirror and then suddenly went to the suitcase and flipped it open finding it empty. Dammit! Where are my clothes? She opened the top drawer of the dresser and saw all of her clothes laying neatly inside. She huffed and realized that Dean had unpacked her things for her while she was asleep. She got a pair of underwear, shorts, and a t-shirt and put them on. She really meant what she had said about the sexual gratification. In fact, she was quite sore and could use a day or maybe two of abstinence. She went back to the bed and got the TV remote and turned the TV back on. She flipped through the channels and selected a local news channel. She heard the announcer giving a weather report for Corpus Christi, Texas and the high and low tides for the day. She rushed to the window and looked out. She saw the parking lot and the pool but across the street behind the other motel was the ocean. Dean had brought her to the beach for their honeymoon. She smiled and knew that he had remembered when she had told him that she loved the beach but that her dad always preferred the mountains. That’s why she and her friends had gone to Ft. Lauderdale, FL for Spring Break her Junior year of college. She said she had gone a little wild but refused to tell him everything that she had done. He was trying to make this the best honeymoon possible and she had just yelled at him and drove him away. There was a knock on the door and she rushed and opened the door. It was a worker bringing her the mask and Tylenol she had requested. She thanked him and closed the door. She quickly took two of the pills and then went back to the bed. She got her phone and called him. He didn’t answer and it went to voicemail.

“I’m so sorry. Please come back and let me explain,” she said and then ended her message. 

Her head was still throbbing but she knew she had to feel better so they could go out and enjoy the beach and explore this great city. First she would have to apologize to Dean and make him understand that she reacted because of her headache, although that still was no excuse for how she had treated him. 

\-----------  
Dean was so angry and hurt. What the hell had happened? They were fine yesterday, in fact, they had sex almost constantly, only stopping to rest and eat. She wasn’t mad when they went to bed in each other’s arms either. Had she had a bad dream or was reality hitting her and making her regret marrying him. He drove along the Texas coastline with the radio on full blast. He got to the next beach town and then turned around and started heading back toward Corpus Christi. He was hungry and stopped at a beachside grill. He got himself some french toast sticks with syrup and a side of bacon and a coffee and took it out to the car. He didn’t get Diana anything but as he ate he felt bad about that. When he finished eating, he went back inside and ordered her the same thing. The guy looked at him strangely and then placed the order on the little turnstyle for the cook and shouted, “Order in.”

Dean got back on the road and headed back to the hotel. He parked and got her breakfast and hoped that she was in a better mood. His phone buzzed and he took it out of his pocket. 

It was a text message from Diana. “Please call me. I’m sorry and I’m worried that something happened to you.”

He got out of the car and rushed into the hotel lobby heading for the elevators. He got to the room and quickly inserted the key and turned the door knob. He opened the door and Diana bolted up from the bed and rushed to him. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” she sobbed as he took her in his arms.

“Okay. Shh. Calm down,” he said, rubbing her back.

“Please forgive me. I love you. I didn’t mean it,” she said, hugging him tightly.

“I know you didn’t. Come over here and sit down,” he said, directing her to the bed. They sat down and he set her food on the floor.

Diana wiped her eyes and then looked at Dean as he sat down beside her.

“I brought you some breakfast and a coffee. It’s gonna get cold if you-” he said.

“I don’t care about the food or coffee. I just want to explain.”

“Okay.”

“I woke up with a headache. And then you were behind me and I just…,” Diana paused not wanting to hurt him further.

“It’s okay. Total honesty, remember?” he said, looking at her with sincerity in his eyes.

“I just didn’t feel like being touched. And then you did and then you kissed my shoulder and were touching my breast. Yesterday was wonderful and I loved every minute of it, because I love you.”

“But..”

“But I need a break. I’m only human,” she said grinning at him.

“I know. I’ll try to keep my hands off of you.”

Diana reached out and took his hand.

“No, I still want to hug you, and hold your hand, and fall asleep in your arms.”

“Good. Because I’m only human, too,” he said. “Can I still kiss you?”

“Yes, please,” she said, leaning toward him. Their lips met and it was sweet and soft and filled with love and tenderness. Dean pulled back and smiled at her.

“So how are you feeling now? Does your head still hurt?” he asked, looking at her with concern on his face.

“Not as much as when I woke up. I called room service and they brought me some Tylenol. I forgot to pack it because I was in a hurry to be alone with you,” she said, grinning at him.

“I’m worried about you. You’ve been getting a lot of headaches recently.”

“It’s probably from the IUD. Headaches are a side effect. They’ll go away as soon as my body adjusts to it. Okay, so let’s go out. I want to see the ocean and look around town,” she said bouncing up from the bed. Dean grabbed her hand.

“Honey, you need to talk to your doctor about these headaches. Make an appointment with her.”

“Uh. It’s just….really, I’m fine,” she said but saw the look on Dean’s face and then she sighed. “Okay, I’ll call and make an appointment when we get back.”

“Why wait? You can call right now?” he said.

“Dean. We’re on our honeymoon. And we’re at the beach.”

“And as soon as you make an appointment, we’ll go out and do whatever you want.”

She sighed again and then walked around the bed to get her phone. She found her doctor’s office number in her contacts list and made the call.  
\------------

Sam and Bobby were covering the back of the house while Andy and Ralph came in through the front. They thought they were dealing with a ghost so they came prepared with salt rifles, iron bars, and chains. Sam went right while Bobby went left. Sam walked slowly down the hallway heading toward the living room. He continued walking and suddenly felt the temperature drop and he could see his breath in front of his face. He came around the corner in time to see Bobby being thrown through the air. He landed hard on the floor and grunted in pain. Andy and Ralph were lying not far away unconscious. He spun in time to see the ghost materialize. He fired the salt rifle making him disappear. Sam rushed over to check on Bobby.

“Bobby. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, kid. Help me up,” Bobby said as Sam pulled him up. Bobby picked up the iron bar in time to see the ghost behind Sam. Bobby pushed Sam to the side and swung at the ghost. It disappeared but was back again. It knocked the older man backward and Bobby fell to the floor. Sam had managed to get his lighter out along with the lock of hair he had gotten from the man’s grandson. 

“Gentry,” Sam yelled. “Come out for one last appearance.”

The ghost materialized and Sam lit the hair on fire. As it burned, the ghost caught fire and it screamed out as it burnt up.

Bobby had watched Sam take out the ghost and save them all. He got up and walked over to Andy and Ralph as they were now awake and sitting up. Sam walked over as well as the older men looked up at him. 

“Welcome to the business, guys.”

“What business is that?” Bobby asked.

“Saving people and hunting things.”


	50. Chapter 50

Thanksgiving Day was a lot different this year especially with the bunker full of people. Bobby, Andy, Ryan, and Dean were cooking the turkeys along with the rest of the meal while Diana, Maggie, and Rebecca took care of the desserts. Dean and Diana arrived back from their honeymoon and barely had time to unpack before they were thrust into the middle of it all. Jack buzzed around the bunker first wanting to help Bobby and then he would hang around Diana for a while. Jack got tired of the girls always watching him so he decided to go play with Zach. Mary and some of the other women were taking care of the children and Jack was a big help. He had entertained the children while in the alternate world at their base camp and it was no different now although there were a lot less children because many of them hadn’t survived. Sam, Ralph, and some of the other men were continuing to monitor the internet for strange occurrences. Sam had actually enjoyed his hunt and they saw him as a leader. He was used to Dean taking the lead but now that he had taken charge, he liked it. He hoped that it would continue with Dean back and he planned to talk to him about it after dinner. The bunker was noisy and loud with people busy cooking, kids running around trying to see what the adults were doing, and football games with loud cheering coming from the Dean cave. Diana felt it coming and took three Tylenol trying to keep the full blown headache at bay. It helped for a couple of hours but came back again. Dean saw her taking some Tylenol and then left the kitchen and he followed after her. He found her lying on their bed crying.

“Honey? How bad is it?” he asked as he rubbed her back. She was lying on her side facing away from him.

“Pretty bad. I tried to get ahead of it and it helped for a while but it just won’t stop. It’s probably all the noise and trying to get dinner ready.”

“Is there anything I can do for you? I hate seeing you hurting like this,” he said, stroking her hair.

“No. I’m going to try to go to sleep and hopefully when I wake up it will be gone. Tell Dad that I’m sorry and I’ll call him tomorrow.”

“Okay. I’ll come and check on you in a couple of hours,” he said as he got up from the bed. He leaned over and kissed her cheek as she snuggled under the covers and clutched her pillow. He quietly left the room and closed the door.

The meal was finally ready and folks lined up and went through the kitchen and made their plates and took them out to the many tables in the Library and the war room. Bobby made an announcement and told them to enjoy today because they would start hunting again tomorrow. Dean looked over at Sam questioningly, who just grinned at him and nodded. Andy stood and said grace, as he was the group’s chaplain when they were in the other world. Dean was sitting at the end of one of the tables and was feeding Zach who was in his high chair. Mary was beside them, watching and telling him everything that Zach had done while they were away. Without any more of Diana’s breast milk, Mary had given him some baby formula but he didn’t like it so she gave him cow’s milk and he was content. She also gave him some real food and Zach loved it. In fact, he had some mashed potatoes, green beans, and small bites of turkey on his plate. 

“Where is Diana?” Mary asked, realizing that she hadn’t seen her for hours.

“She’s asleep. She’s not feeling well. She’s been getting these headaches and I’m really worried about her. She thinks it's from her new form of birth control. She has an appointment with her doctor next week,” Dean said.

“Well hopefully, she feels better when she wakes up.”

“Yeah, I sure hope so. She woke up one morning and we had our first married fight.”

“I knew it would happen on your honeymoon,” Sam said chuckling.

“Shut up, Sam. She had a headache and I wasn’t helping, so she yelled at me and told me to leave her alone. After some time apart, she called me and apologized and then told me about her headache. We made up and then enjoyed the rest of our time together,” he said, taking a bite of his food.

“So where did you guys go?” Sam asked.

“Corpus Christi, Texas. Diana loves the ocean. She was so excited when she finally realized that we were at the beach.”

“How did she not know where she was?” Sam asked.

“She was so tired that she fell asleep as soon as we left the party. She was still out when we got to the hotel. I carried her into the room. And then we didn’t leave the room the next day,” he said grinning back at Sam and Mary.

“Dude. I’m trying to eat,” Sam said.

Dean chuckled. “She was like a kid. We walked on the beach. The air was warm but the water was freezing, but she didn’t care. She had to walk where the waves would come crashing into her. She kicked water on me. And then ran but I chased her. Then we flew kites on the beach. Went to Whataburger for lunch. It was great. I never thought I could be so happy just spending time with someone.”

Mary reached out and took Dean’s hand.

“I’m so glad you’re happy. That’s all that I ever wanted for you and Sam. To be happy and healthy. I know that’s a lot to ask and expect for a hunter,” she said.

\-----------

Several days later, Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jack are along the lake outside a small cabin.

“All right. Gang’s all here,” Dean says.

“How many are inside?” Sam asked.

Cas closes his eyes and concentrates. “I can hear three. Wait, maybe four. They’re talking about whether Kylie Jenner would make a good mother,” he says. “The consensus is no.”

Dean makes a face and then says, “Yeah, well, that’s why I’m a Khloe man.” He takes his gun out from his waistband and checks his gun clip. “All right, we’re talking werewolves, which means..” he says and then looks over at Jack.

“Silver bullets,” Jack says confidently.

“That’s right,” Dean says, shoving the clip back into his gun and cocking it. “You know the play. Let’s do it to it.”

They all head for the cabin with Dean leading the way, Jack following closely, then Sam and Cas.

\------------

One werewolf steps outside with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He’s trying to strike a match but failing miserably. He hears footsteps on the dock and spins as Cas stabs him with his angel blade. He withdraws the blade and the beast falls dead. 

Inside the cabin, the other werewolves are drinking beer. Sam bursts through the door with Dean and Jack close behind. The werewolves jump up, snarling and rush toward them. Jack stretches out his hand and blasts them with his energy as Sam and Dean fire their guns. The werewolves fall to the floor dead. Dean looks over at Jack and Sam and nods.

\-----------

Mary and Bobby are taking a leisurely walk along the path that surrounds the bunker. It is raining but they each have an umbrella.

“So you really like the rain?” Mary asks him.

“When it’s this beautiful, I do.”

“So what are you gonna do now?” she asks, looking over at him.

“Honestly, I got no clue. Everyone seems to be settling in okay in town. We didn’t want to keep crowding your family and being a burden. Ketch is out doing his own thing. Rowena and Charlie are road tripping it through the Southwest.”

Mary smiles. “Oh, that’s trouble.”

“Ginger trouble, the worst kind,” Bobby says, looking over at Mary, who has the biggest smile on her face. He pauses thinking she is the most beautiful woman that he has ever seen. He quickly shakes the thought away so that he doesn’t give his feelings away and continues walking. “Anyways, without an archangel, it’s not like we can go back home. And I’m not sure I’d want to,” he says looking at Mary again. “I like it here.”

They smile at each other and then Bobby quickly looks away and then down at his feet. He notices red splotches on the mud and rocks. “Is that..”

Mary looks down now and sees it too. “Blood.”

They continue following the trail of blood until they come upon a large boulder with more blood stains. As they near it, they see Maggie lying on the ground with a huge gash to her forehead. 

“Maggie,” Mary says.

\-----------

Sam and Dean are back at the bunker. 

“Kid did great,” Dean says as they are walking down the hallway heading toward their rooms.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Sam replies.

“I mean, he keeps this up, and…” Dean says but then pauses.

“And what?”

“I don’t know. Hey, you remember…” Dean says and then stops walking and Sam stops too. “Remember when you asked if we could stop it? All the evil in the world?”

“Yeah.”

“If we could really change things? Well, maybe with Jack, we can.”

“Maybe you’re right. But then what would we do?” Sam asked, chuckling.

“Mmm. Yeah,” Dean said with a far off gaze. “This,” he said holding up his beer. “A lot of this. But on a beach somewhere, you know. Me and Diana. You and Stephanie? Huh? Tell me again how she-”

“Dean. You talking about retiring? Really, you?” Sam asked, giving his brother a questioning stare.

“If I knew the world was safe? Hell, yeah. And you know why? Cause we freaking earned it, man.“

“I’ll drink to that,” Sam said and lifted his beer to his lips and walked on.

“Yeah. Hell, yeah,” Dean said as he headed for his room. Just as he was about to go in, he heard a muffled cry, coming from down the hall.

“Stop! No!” Jack muttered out in his anguished sleep.

Dean opened his door and approached the bed touching his shoulder and shaking him.

“Jack? Hey.”

Jack bolted up and Dean saw his eyes change to yellow.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.”

Jack gasped and then scooted himself up along the wall, trying to catch his breath.

“You were just having a bad dream.”

“Sorry,” Jack said, looking down at the bed.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to apologize. I have ‘em, too. All the time.”

“You do?” Jack said, suddenly glancing up at Dean.

“Sure.”

“What do you see?” Jack asked.

“Well, it depends. Mostly...mostly people I couldn’t save.”

Jack nods slowly. “Me too. Over there in the other world, I said I’d protect those people. But...I saw so many of them die. And I tried to save them. I tried...” Jack stared straight ahead as he was now thinking of Amy’s father, and of Kevin and how he blew himself up along with Jacob and the others. Mary would have died, too but he didn’t want to tell Dean about that. “I wasn’t strong enough.”

Dean sat his beer on the nightstand and then sat down on the bed facing him. 

“Jack. It’s not about being strong. I mean...Look, I don’t know what you saw over there and I don’t know what you went through. I know it was bad. But I also know that you came out the other side because you are strong. But even when we’re strong, man, things are gonna happen. We’re gonna make mistakes. Nobody’s perfect. Right?”

Jack slowly nodded. He was taking in every word that Dean was telling him. 

“But we can get better. Every day, we can get better. So whatever you’re dealing with, you know, whatever...whatever comes at us, we’ll figure out a way to deal with it, together. You’re family, kid and we look after our own.”

Jack had felt like a part of this family. Diana had told him almost immediately and so had Sam but not Dean. For the longest time, he felt like he had to prove himself to him. Prove that he was good and that he was nothing like his father, Lucifer. Now he felt like he had accomplished that and Dean had accepted him. Jack just slowly nodded again.

“Dean?” Sam called out and then appeared suddenly in Jack’s doorway with his phone in hand and a worried expression on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked.

\-----------

Diana had just left her doctor’s appointment. Dr. Maloney was concerned about her headaches and recommended further testing. In fact, she had ordered that a CT scan be done and called Lawrence Memorial Hospital to set it up for this afternoon. She was scared and wanted to let Dean know to see if he could come be with her. Dean didn’t answer so she left him a quick voicemail. She just said that she got held up because the doctor was running behind schedule. She didn’t want him to panic and worry. She quickly called her Dad.

“Hey, honey? How’d it go at the doctors?” Ryan asked.

“Dad. Can you meet me at Lawrence Memorial?” Diana said on the verge of tears with her voice shaking.

“What’s happened?” he said, suddenly worried.

“I need to have a CT scan done on my brain because of the headaches. I can’t reach Dean, but I’m scared.”

“I’ll be right there. I’ll bring Zach with me.”

“No. Um, I’ll call Ashley. If she can’t come over to watch Zach, then bring him with you. I really need Dean. Where could he be and why isn’t he answering his phone?” Diana said, breaking down crying.

“It’ll be okay. He might be in a dead cell zone. Let’s concentrate on you right now. Let me know as soon as you talk to Ashley.”

Okay. I will,” she said and then hung up. She took several breaths and wiped her eyes. 

Ashley was glad to help out and said she would head straight to Ryan’s house. Diana called her dad back and he rushed to the hospital as soon as Ashley arrived. Diana was waiting in the lobby area of the Radiology Department when Ryan came around the corner. He rushed to his daughter’s side and they hugged.

“What did your doctor say?” Ryan asked as they sat back down.

“She just wants to make sure that it’s not anything more serious. She said that my body should have adjusted to the IUD by now and it definitely shouldn’t be causing this many headaches or them be this extreme. Could it be migraines?”

“You’ve never had a migraine before. In fact, growing up, you never complained with headaches,” Ryan said.

“I know. That’s what I told her. I guess we’ll know more after the test.”

“Diana Winchester,” a nurse said.

Diana looked in her direction and slowly stood up. 

“I’ll be waiting for you,” Ryan said quickly.

She turned back and gave a quick smile before walking toward the nurse. They disappeared through the double automatic doors and Ryan watched them close. He closed his eyes and began to pray.

\----------

Jack and Sam stood staring down at Maggie’s lifeless body. 

“I said, I’d protect her, and…” Jack said.

“Stop, Jack. This isn’t your fault,” Sam said, placing his hand on Jack’s back.

“What happened to her?” Dean asked, also staring down at her body.

“I don’t know,” Mary said, “but it doesn’t look supernatural.”

“Looks like some son of a bitch beat on her until-” Bobby said and then stopped seeing Jack’s reaction.

“Who would do something like this?” Castiel said.

Castiel picked up Maggie and teleported her body back to the bunker. Jack also teleported to the bunker before Sam could stop him. Sam, Dean, Mary, and Bobby rushed back to the bunker as well. On the way, Mary explained that Rebecca was Maggie’s roommate and maybe she could give them some more information.

In the Library, Dean walked around one of the tables and approached Rebecca.

“Word is you’re friends with Maggie,” he said.

“Yeah, since we came over. Me and her, we didn’t have anybody else, so we kind of stuck together. We share a room,” Rebecca said, looking at him nervously and wondering what was going on.

Sam and Cas were sitting in chairs while Jack stood staring at her with his arms crossed. She liked Jack and wanted him to notice her but right now it was making her feel uneasy.

“So I’m sure you know she went out last night,” Sam said. ”Well, she didn’t come home.”

Oh gosh! She told Maggie not to go out and now the substitute Dad’s had found out and they both were in trouble.

“Um...Is Maggie in trouble?” she asked with her eyes wide.

“She’s dead,” Cas said, leaning forward toward her.

Sam and Dean both just glared at him for being so blunt. Rebecca stared back at Cas in disbelief.

“No, she can’t. That’s not…We were supposed to be safe here,” she said, looking at Jack now.

“We need to know where Maggie went, who she was talking to,” Sam said, leaning forward now himself.

“I don’t…” she said, but then sighed, looking at the men and feeling like she would cry. “There was a boy.”

“What boy?” Jack asked suddenly.

Rebecca glanced up at Jack and then swallowed.

“Nate. He works at that store out on Route 281. Maggie, she had a crush. That’s why she snuck out last night. She was going to meet him.”

Dean put his hand over his eyes and sighed as Sam and Cas exchanged looks. 

“All right, well, let’s go talk to this boy. Jack-” Dean said and then turned but Jack had disappeared. Sam and Cas looked around at Jack but he wasn’t there. “Jack?”

Dean turned and looked at Sam and they all ran for the garage.

\-----------

Nate was busy restocking items with his earbuds in place. His body rocked back and forth oblivious that anyone had entered the store. He came around the aisle and saw a guy staring at him. The guy’s eyes were glowing yellow. Suddenly, he stretched out his hand and a force hit him, throwing him backward against the refrigerated section where the beer is kept. He stared in shock and fear as the kid approached him. He quickly removed his earbuds as the guy grabbed him by the throat, choking him. He lifted him up in the air like he was weightless.

“Why’d you do it?” Jack yelled at him. Nate stared back at him trying to breathe. “Tell me!”

“I didn’t,” Nate choked out.

“Liar!”

“Jack! No!” Castiel said as he came rushing inside. He grabbed Jack’s left shoulder but Jack thrust his arm out, hitting Cas in the stomach, which knocked him to the floor. 

“Jack?” Sam said, seeing what he had just done to Cas.

“Let him go,” Dean yelled, but Jack was focused back on Nate. Dean pulled his gun from his waistband and aimed it out at Jack.

“Jack!” Sam shouted.

Dean fired two shots straight into Jack’s back. Jack set Nate down and released his grip on his throat. He turned around suddenly staring at Dean.

“You shot me,” he said with a surprised look on his face. 

“To get your attention. You’re acting like a psycho!” Dean said.

Jack looked over at Cas who looked angry.

“Jack,” Cas said.

“He killed Maggie,” Jack said.

“Maggie? Maggie’s dead?” Nate said with shock and sadness on his face. Jack turned to look at Nate.

“Jack, listen to me. He didn’t kill Maggie,” Sam said. “Look at him,” he said pointing at Nate, who looked like he was going to pass out from what had just happened to him and at hearing about Maggie’s death. Jack looked at him and then realized he had made a mistake.

“I’m sorry,” Jack said and then walked away. 

Cas ran after him, but Dean stopped him.

“It’s okay. Just let him go,” Dean said, knowing that Jack was hurting, especially after his dream and then dealing with Maggie’s death.

\-----------

Jack teleported back to the walking path near the bunker. He felt horrible. He punched himself in the shoulder. “You keep hurting people!” he said out loud. He punched his arm, clenching and releasing his fists over and over again. He thought about what he had just done to Nate. Then he thought about when he blasted Sam, Dean, and Cas before he ran away. He thought about when he hurt the Sheriff in North Cove, Washington by knocking her into the vending machine when she had touched him. “You hurt people!” He then thought about the bank security guard that he had accidentally killed. “Why do you keep hurting people?” he shouted as his tears were streaming down his face.

\-----------

“You shot him,” Nate said to Dean.

“Um….Rubber bullets,” Dean said, holding up his gun in his right hand. 

“Yeah, a training exercise,” Sam explained. 

“We’re FBI. I’m Agent Rowland. This is Agent Knowles and Agent Williams,” Cas said gesturing at Sam and Dean. Dean put his gun away but none of the men felt the need to pull out their badges to show to Nate. 

Suddenly the building started to shake and the lights flickered. They all looked up at the ceiling, wondering what was happening. 

“You need to go. Now,” Dean ordered Nate. He didn’t ask why but ran from the store. Sam, Dean, and Cas looked around at the lights and the way that the building continued to shake. Was it an earthquake? In northern Kansas? Suddenly there was a high pitched ringing and they all put their hands over their ears. They see a man striding slowly toward them. He has black boots and black pants and is wearing a long black duster coat. They look up and are shocked to see him.

“Run!” Dean yells, and they all rush for the exit. Dean heads for the back of the Impala while Sam and Cas are heading for the doors.

Glass shatters and breaks from the front windows of the store and the force throws them against the car and they fall to the ground. Dean shielded his eyes from the flying glass, as he then hurriedly opened the trunk.

“It’s not possible,” Cas says.

“Yeah, tell him that,” Sam replies, as he gets up.

The front door opens and Apocalypse World Michael walks out.

“Hey, fellas. Miss me?”

Dean grabs the jug of holy oil and then glances up at Michael. 

Cas grabs his angel blade but Sam stops him.

“No, no, no, Cas. Don’t!”

“No, Cas. Do. Please,” Michael taunts as he steps closer to the two men.

Dean stuffs a rag into the opening of the jug and then lights it on fire. He tosses it in front of Michael and it breaks, creating a barrier between Michael and his brother and best friend.

“Run!” Dean says as he bolts for the driver’s side. Cas and Sam jump into the car as quickly as possible. Dean speeds away as Michael is left standing.

\------------

Jack continued to walk. He had stopped crying but he didn’t feel better. He heard a whooshing sound and turned around suddenly to see Lucifer standing there.

“Hi, son.”

“Is this….Are you real?” Jack says.

“Always,” Lucifer said, extending his arms out to each side.

“Sam said you’re dead. He said Michael killed you.”

Lucifer put his hands into his pants pockets.

“Yeah, I don’t like to speak ill of people, but Sam is a big, fat liar and he’s a bad person and like, freakishly tall, so…”

“I don’t understand,” Jack said, shaking his head.

“No, Michael didn’t...Sam was the one who left me behind.”

“What?” Jack said with shock.

Lucifer pointed at Jack’s face.

“Yep. I mean, I think he thought I’d be trapped over there in the “Giant Litter Box World” forever, ‘cause that worked so well the first time,” Lucifer said, walking closer toward his son. “I don’t blame him though, okay? I mean...For everything that I’ve done to him, I think, uh, I had it coming, you know? But you know what? I’m moving on.”

“But if the rift is closed, then how are you here?” Jack asked.

“No. Not how. Why? I'm here for you, Jack,” he said, reaching his hand out to Jack. “Because, you know, even though the Three Amigos...Sam, Dean, and the other one won’t admit it, you need me. You do, ‘cause we’re blood. And we’re not human, no matter how much we pretend to be. See, humans are limited and fragile. And I’ll admit, they bring out the worst in me, I gotta say. It seems like, you know, no matter how much you try to do right around them, something always goes wrong. Follow?”

Lucifer was trying to sweet talk Jack. His plan seemed to be working as Jack listened intently.

“I know,” Jack said much to Lucifer’s surprise and delight. 

“Right? And that’s not their fault, or ours. It’s just, us and humans, we’re like oil and water. You know, sardines and strawberries. It’s just a bad combination.”

“What do we do?” Jack asked.

Lucifer pointed one finger in the air. “Leave.”

Lucifer turned around and looked up toward the sky. 

“There’s a whole universe out there, buddy. Planets. Stars. Galaxies. Why should we stay here on Earth when we can go anywhere else? Heck, everywhere else.”

Jack suddenly smiled. “Like...Like Star Wars?”

Lucifer turned back around seeing the childlike wonder in Jack’s eyes. “Exactly like Star Wars. You want a lightsaber?”

Jack’s smile broadened as he imitated Luke Skywalker swinging his lightsaber.

“I can make you a lightsaber. Heck, I can make you a Wookiee,” Lucifer boasted, walking back over to Jack.

“But, wait. Sam, Dean, and Castiel. They’ll miss me,” Jack said sadly.

“Yes, they will. And it’ll be hard. But you have to live your life for you,” Lucifer said, resting his hand on Jack’s shoulder. He moved his hand away and saw Jack thinking about it. “This is our second chance, kiddo. This is our opportunity to escape our past and our sins and start over. What do you say? “ he asked as he once again placed his hand on his shoulder. “Father-son. You up for an adventure, buddy?”

“I...I’d like that,” Jack says as he smiles back at his father.

Lucifer smiles back at him.

“But there’s something you need to do first,” Jack says.

\---------

Diana was now lying on a small table with a large machine near her head. She was asked to take off her bra and shirt and put on a gown. The nurse had inserted an IV into her arm explaining that they would be using contrast dye to help the images show up better. She was told that she would feel the contrast when it was being administered because her arm would be very cold and she had to lay still. The CT scan only lasted about 20 minutes and it wasn’t painful. The hard part now was the waiting. She was taken by a wheelchair and moved to a room in the Emergency Department. She was told that she needed to wait there until her CT scan results came back. She asked the nurse if her father could come in and wait with her and she said that she would get him. Within a few minutes, Ryan came into the room. He came over to the bed and leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

“How you doing?”

“Okay, I guess. They said I needed to wait here until a doctor reviewed my CT scan results. My mind is spinning with all the possibilities of what’s wrong with me.”

“Honey, let’s try to keep a positive attitude. I’ve been thinking about it. Maybe you actually did have a concussion from when Lucifer knocked you out. And the headaches are just the result of that and you have to rest now to recover.”

“I hadn’t thought about that. It makes sense though. I guess that would be the best case scenario, right?” she asked hopefully.

“Right. Is your head hurting now?” he asked.

“Not too bad. It sort of comes and goes.”

“Do you want the nurse to give you something for it? Or something to drink or eat?” he asked.

“I can’t have anything, until after they finish. The nurse said that they could do more tests, so I just have to wait. You wouldn’t have any cards in your pocket would you?”

“Nope,” he said chuckling. “Remember when I showed you how to play Rummy?”

“Yeah and then I beat you three times in a row,” she said laughing.

“That’s my baby girl. I love seeing that smile on your face,” he said taking her hand and giving it a squeeze but her smile quickly faded.

“Dad. I’m scared. I feel like I just started my life with Dean and Zach. I don’t want to-”

Stop it! Don’t talk like that. You’re not a quitter and you’re not gonna...After all, you’re a Winchester now. God likes them and won’t let them die!” he said with a forced smile even though he had tears in his eyes.

\------------

Bobby came into the war room where Mary was waiting for the boys to return. 

“Talked to the other refugees. No one’s got any idea who would wanna hurt Maggie,” he told her.

“Maybe it wasn’t one of them. Maybe...There are monsters in this world that aren’t monsters,” she replied.

They hear footsteps and turn to see Jack walk in.

“Hey, Jack!” she says, but then freezes when she sees Lucifer walk in behind him.

“Hey,” Lucifer says.

“What the Sam Hill?” Bobby says, staring at Lucifer.

“It’s all right, okay? He’s here to help,” Jack says approaching Mary and Bobby.

“He is?” Bobby asks.

“You know it Pops,” Lucifer replies, giving him a smirk as he passes by.

Mary takes her cell phone and hands it to Bobby.

“Call Sam. Now,” she whispers to him and then follows Jack and Lucifer into the Library.

Maggie’s body is laid out on a table in the Library. Her face isn’t covered and several of the refugees had walked past to view her body since hearing the news.

Lucifer sees her body.

“So you’re leaving dead bodies on tables now. Nice.”

“We were waiting to give her a hunter’s funeral,” Mary says.

“You won’t have to. My father, he’s gonna bring Maggie back to life,” Jack says.

“I am?” he says, making a face and then looking at Jack.

“Jack, what are you doing?” Mary asks.

“What I have to. This...It’s my second chance,” he says looking at Mary. 

“Yeah, uh, Jack, about this resurrection stuff. It’s not always a great idea because, you know, people come back different,” Lucifer said.

“Well, Sam didn’t.”

“Right. Well, Sam’s always been sort of different. You know what I mean? Some would say “special”,” he says making a joke. 

Mary gives him a hard stare at his remark.

“No offense,” he says to her.

“You said you’d do anything,” Jack said.

Lucifer stares down at Maggie and then says, “Fine.”

He takes a deep breath and then places his hand on her forehead. 

Mary leans in and whispers in Jack’s ear. “Has he done something to you?”

“I heard that. Heard it,” he says suddenly.

“Mary, everything’s gonna be fine,” Jack said.

“Okay,” Lucifer said as his eyes suddenly changed to a glowing red. Maggie sits up suddenly gasping for air as she opens her eyes, looking around.

\-----------

Sam, Dean, and Cas rush into the bunker through the big metal door.

“Jack?” Sam calls out. They rush to the railing and look down at Mary, Bobby, and Maggie.

“He’s gone,” Mary replies sadly.

They come down the stairs approaching the others.

“How did Michael and Lucifer both get here?” Sam asked suddenly. “How did they open a rift?

“You know what, it doesn’t matter. We’ve gotta find Jack before Michael does whatever the hell he’s gonna do, okay?” Dean says already in panic mode. “I’ll call Jody and everybody else.” Dean reaches for his phone and sees that he has a missed call and a message from Diana.

“You’re gonna put out an APB on the Devil?” Bobby asks with sarcasm.

“Yeah, I am,” Dean says and then moves away to make the call and to listen to Diana’s message, now even more worried about her safety.

“I’ll check angel radio,” Cas says suddenly.

“Sam, even if we find Lucifer, how are we gonna stop him?” Mary asks.

Sam doesn’t respond but just stares back at her with a worried look.

\-----------

Diana’s cell phone rings and Ryan grabs it. She had finally fallen asleep and he didn’t want it to wake her up. He looked at the screen and saw that it was Dean.

“Dean, hey. This is Ryan,” he said softly.

“Ryan. Is Diana with you?” Dean asked.

“Yes. She was tired from her doctor’s appointment, so she’s resting now.”

“Good. Keep her and Zach there with you. No matter what happens, don’t let her come back to the bunker until I call you and give you the all clear,” Dean instructed.

“Wait. What’s going on? What’s wrong?” Ryan asked, hearing the concern in Dean’s voice.

“No time to explain. Just watch after them and just know that I love them. Will you tell them that for me?” he said with emotion.

“Of course,” Ryan said and then Dean hung up. He hadn’t told him that Diana was at the hospital and about the tests because Diana wanted to do that herself. Now something was going on with them and he didn’t even know what to tell his daughter when she woke up.

\-----------

Sam was sitting with Maggie in the Library. She looked shaken as if she was in shock from being raised from the dead.

“Maggie?” he said and she jumped at his voice and then looked at him. “Hey, sorry. You okay?”

“I’m alive, so...Yes,” she said quickly.

“Right. Listen, I know this is weird, so weird, but, um, before you died, do you remember anything about the person that killed you?” Sam asked as gently as possible.

“Does it matter? Kind of seems like you have bigger, you know, Satan-y problems.”

“Yeah, but we’re dealing with those. Mostly. But, yes, it does matter. It matters to me,” he said with sincerity.

“I...I never saw his face, but...I saw his eyes.”

\-----------

Jack is standing staring up at the night sky. Lucifer looks up as well.

“Magnificent, isn’t it?”

“It really is,” Jack responds.   
\----------

Dean comes back out into the war room.

“All right. Jody is looking, but so far, nothing. Diana and Zach are with Ryan at his house, so they’re safe.”

“Yeah, angel radio is nothing but static, which is disturbing,” Cas reported.

“Great. Well, we’ll just add that to the list,” Dean said with frustration.

“So what do we do now?” Mary asks.

They hear a loud boom and then the bunker lights start flickering. 

What’s happening?” Maggie asked Sam and he turned toward the war room. They get up and rush into the room.

“What the hell?” Sam says as he walks in. There is another loud boom at the big metal door. 

Someone or something is trying to break through it.

“What the hell is that?” Bobby asks, looking toward the door.

“Mom, Bobby, take Maggie and get her out of here,” Sam says. “Go through the garage.”

“We’ll buy you some time,” Dean says.

“No!” Mary says, concerned about her sons.

“Mom!” Dean shouts.

“Please!” Sam insists, as Bobby is pulling on Mary’s arm as Maggie is rushing toward the garage.

“Go!” Dean says with one final look at Mary before directing his attention back toward the door. 

The banging continues as Dean looks at Sam and then at Castiel. The door suddenly bursts off its hinges and falls forward to the floor. There is a bright, white glow as Michael steps through the doorway. Sam and Dean draw their guns, aiming them at him as Cas reaches for his angel blade. Dean fires first, then Sam as Michael floats from the mezzanine level slowly down to the floor below all while bullets are striking his body and then falling harmlessly to the floor. Michael isn’t hurt or bleeding. Castiel raises the angel blade in his hand and attacks Michael but he backhands Cas in the face and the force knocks him over the map table and he falls to the floor at Sam’s feet.

“You really thought you could run from me?” Michael says to Sam. Sam moves to attack him but Michael punches Sam in the face and then throws him to the side. He lands roughly, grunting in pain. Dean quickly grabs his angel blade from his duffel bag and strikes out at Michael but he grabs Dean’s arm and twists it behind him. Dean grunts in pain as the blade drops from his hand. Michael punches Dean in the face and then gut punches him and he nearly loses his breath from the blow. Michael punches Dean again in the face and then grabs his throat in one hand.

“How did you-” Dean asks, staring into Michael’s face.

“Get here? Easy. I made a deal,” Michael says, tightening the grip around Dean’s throat. “And now, this world is mine. I can save it, purge it of sin.”

“Yeah, ‘cause that really worked on your rock,” Dean said sarcastically.

“I’m not perfect. Yes, I made mistakes but second time's the charm. And you, Dean Winchester,” he said, lifting him up forcefully by his neck, ”will be the first life that I take in this world, first soul I save. Some would consider that an honor.”

Dean is struggling to breathe and knows he’s gonna die, but refuses to show any fear.

“Well, as Shakespeare once said, eat me dick bag.”

Michael just stares back at Dean as he clenches his fingers tighter crushing into his windpipe.

Sam is still on the floor watching and calls out a prayer to Jack.

“Jack. Jack. I don’t know where you are, and I don’t even know if you can hear this prayer, but we need you. We need you,” he pleads.

\----------

“Look at all those worlds, Jack,” Lucifer says. “We’re gonna take the grand tour, buddy. We’re gonna explore every nook and cranny of creation. We might even learn something, maybe come up with some improvements.”

“Improvements?”

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll talk about that later.”

At that moment, Jack hears Sam’s voice, praying out to him for help. He brings his hand up to his head and Lucifer notices.

“What’s up, buddy? You all right?”

\----------

Michael still has Dean in the death grip around his throat and is holding Dean’s right arm with his other hand. 

“Could have done this quick, but I wanted to enjoy it, that moment when the soul leaves the body, it’s beautiful,” Michael says.

Dean is struggling and feels himself losing consciousness with lack of air. His eyes are ready to roll back in his head as the energy blast hits them. Michael releases Dean, who falls to the floor, gasping for air. Michael grunts and falls backward as well. Sam gets up seeing Jack standing there with his arm extended toward Michael.

“Jack,” he says.

“I heard your prayer,” Jack says.

Suddenly a whooshing sound is heard and Sam sees Lucifer appear. 

“Yeah, it’s me. Yay!” Lucifer cheers. “We done, buddy?” he asks, inching toward Jack.

Michael stands up as Jack lifts his right hand and his eyes glow yellow. He takes a few steps forward.

“You hurt my friends,” Jack says, clenching his hand, as Michael groans in pain. “You hurt my family!” Jack yells as he closes his fist tightly. Michael is down on the floor now in pain, choking and with blood trickling from his eyes and ears. Michael is screaming out in pain as Lucifer watches his son crippling the archangel that had beaten him twice.

“Whoa,” Lucifer says in surprise.

Dean has recovered enough and slowly lifts himself up from the floor, watching what Jack is doing to Michael. 

“Lucifer, we...we had a deal!” Michael screams out.

“Okay, game over. Hey, buddy, let’s, uh, let’s….Split, okay?” Lucifer says hurriedly.

Jack unclenches his hand and turns slowly toward his father.

“What does he mean?” Jack asks, staring at Lucifer.

“I don’t know. I didn’t hear,” he stammers for an excuse that Jack will believe.

Dean rises up, with blood trickling from his mouth.

“They had a deal. Lucifer gets you and Michael gets everything else,” he tells Jack. “He’s gonna nuke our world, Jack, just like he did his.”

Lucifer is shaking his head.

“Is that true?” Jack asks.

“No! It’s not.”

“Is that why you wanted us to leave?”

“Leave?” Sam says, looking at Jack questioningly.

“He said...He said we’d go to the stars.”

“What, and you’re just gonna leave the rest of us here to burn?” Castiel said, who had recovered and is now standing on the other side of Lucifer.

“Okay. Hold on a second,” Lucifer said, extending his arms out. “Let’s slow down, ‘cause I...I’m not currently the bad guy here.”

“Yeah, tell that to Maggie,” Sam said accusingly.

“What about Maggie?” Jack asked.

“Maggie saw the eyes of the person who killed her, the glowing, red eyes,” Sam said, looking back at Lucifer.

“You’re gonna believe this guy?” Lucifer said pointing at Sam. “Come on, man. Sam’s a hater!”

“Tell me,” Jack said.

“He would say anything to get you on his side,” Lucifer pleaded.

Jack approached him with his hand out.

“Tell me the truth!” he said as his eyes glowed yellow. Lucifer’s eyes suddenly changed to a glowing yellow and he began to speak.

“She saw me when I was scouting out the bunker. She saw me and she screamed, so I crushed her skull with my bare hands. And it was warm and wet, and I liked it.”

Jack’s eyes changed back to normal as he looked sadly at Lucifer, whose eyes also returned to normal.

“You’re not my father,” Jack said. “You’re a monster.”

Lucifer looks at everyone now, angry that his deception has been uncovered.

“Come on, man!” he shouts. The anger continues to build inside him until he can’t hold it in any longer. He screams at Jack as his eyes glow red. Dean and Sam cover their ears but not Cas, Michael, or Jack. “Okay. I tried with you. I really tried with you.”

“Everything you told me was a lie.”

“Because I told you what you wanted to hear, man. So what? I killed the girl! Big deal! She’s a human! She doesn’t matter!”

“So am I!” Jack shouted back.

“Yeah? And that’s your problem,” he said, pointing his finger back at Jack. “You’re too much like your mother.”

“Jack,” Cas said and took a step toward them. 

“Stay back,” Jack said. “I’ll handle him.”

“Will you?” Lucifer said, stepping closer to the boy. “Oh, buddy. We could’ve been something, you and me. We could have remade the universe. It would have been great. We could have been better gods than Dad. And I really wanted that, pal. I wanted that. But now, if I can’t have it with you, I...I don’t need ya. I just need your power.”

Before anyone could react, Lucifer slipped the archangel blade from his sleeve and grasped it in his hand. He reached out grabbing Jack’s coat and sliced the blade across his neck. 

“Jack!” Dean screamed.

“No!” yelled Cas.

Lucifer sucked out Jack’s grace as Sam watched in horror. Jack had his eyes closed and Lucifer was holding him up. He healed his neck wound as he felt the power surging within him. His eyes glowed a bright yellow.

“Jack,” Sam said as he ran toward Jack and Lucifer.

“Sammy!” Dean yells.

Sam touches Jack’s arm as there is a brilliant yellow glow.

“Jack!” Cas yells, rushing toward them but the glow blasts him backward, landing on the floor.

Lucifer, Sam, and Jack have disappeared.

“Sammy!” Dean yells again as he looks around in panic. “What just happened?”

“I don’t know,” Cas says.

“The Devil won,” Michael says as he slowly stands up, using the staircase support for assistance. “That’s what happened.”


	51. Chapter 51

Sam landed roughly on the floor of a church. It was where Lucifer had teleported them. He rolled over quickly seeing Lucifer standing there still holding onto Jack.

“Really, Sam? Hitching a ride?” Lucifer said. “I mean, do you ever quit?”

“Go to Hell,” Sam said with hatred.

“Hell, yeah. Been there. Done that,” he said as he lets go of Jack, who falls to the ground unconscious. Lucifer kicks Sam in the face and he grunts as he falls over on his back. 

\---------

“How do we stop him?” Cas asked.

“You don’t. After consuming the Nephilim’s grace, Lucifer is juiced up. He’s super-charged. He’ll kill the boy and your brother. Hell, he could end the whole universe if he puts his mind to it. And you thought I was bad,” Michael said.

Dean can’t think straight. Lucifer has Sam and Jack and he would kill them both. Dean knew that for sure. They had to get to them but how? He had no idea where Lucifer had taken them.

“No. No, you beat him. I saw you,” Dean said.

“When he was weaker, and I was stronger. Believe me, I’d love to rip my brother apart. But now in this banged up meatsuit…” Michael said wheezing and coughing from the damage that Jack had inflicted on him. “Not happening,” Michael said, shaking his head. “This is the end of everything.”

Dean was desperate. He had to do something to save Sam. To save Jack. And to save the rest of his family and friends, who had no idea what was even happening to their world. 

“No. What if...What if you had your sword?” Dean said slowly.

\----------

Lucifer pulls Sam up by his throat as he gasps for air. 

“You know, it’s been real fun. I really had a great time with you, but I think we should see other people. What do you say?”

Sam can’t speak as Lucifer is choking him. Jack slowly wakes up and looks up seeing Lucifer killing Sam.

“Stop!” Jack yells and Lucifer releases Sam and turns around.

\---------

Diana awoke when her father shook her shoulder. The neurologist had just entered the room and wanted to discuss her test results. He said that her CT scan revealed an abnormality and they needed to do further testing, mainly by doing an MRI. He explained how the test is done and that she would have to be totally still. A typical MRI usually lasts about 45 minutes to an hour. He explained that the technician would be able to communicate with her during the procedure unless she was claustrophobic, in which case they would sedate her so she could sleep through it. She said she wasn’t even though she was scared of the thoughts of it and what it would reveal. He said they would come and get her in a few minutes. He left the room and Ryan took her hand and squeezed it.

“Honey, I know you’re scared. So am I, but we’ll get through this together. And whatever the results...we’ll deal with it,” Ryan said.

Diana had begun to cry softly. Tears trickled down her cheeks and she swallowed hard. Ryan wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly.

“Thanks, Dad but please don’t take this the wrong way. I need Dean. I need my husband,” she choked out.

“I know you do, but…”

“But what?” she asked, staring up at her father.

“Dean called while you were asleep. I didn’t tell him you were at the hospital. He seemed anxious and was worried about you and Zach. He told me to make sure that you both stayed with me and not to come back to the bunker until he called to say it was safe.”

“What does that mean? What’s happening at the bunker?”

“I asked him but he said he didn’t have time to explain. And he wanted me to tell you that he loves you both.”

“I don’t like the sound of that. Has he called back?”

“Not yet.”

“Dad, can you get me my phone? I want to try to call Dean,” she said suddenly.

Ryan got her phone from her purse and then handed it to her. She dialed his number but it went to voicemail.

“Dean, what’s going on? Please call me back. I’m worried about you. I need to hear your voice so that I know that...you’re okay. I love you.”

She ended her message and then looked back at her dad. She handed her phone back to him as the nurse came through the door. She propped it open and Diana saw a technician with a rolling bed. The nurse helped her up and she walked to the other bed and sat down and then laid back. The technician pulled up the bar on the side and then began to wheel her away. She looked at her Dad before the bed moved past the door. She saw tears in his eyes now.

Diana was placed on a small flat surface with a small pillow behind her head and soft, foam constraints to immobilize her head. They propped up a wedge under her legs for her comfort. She was told that she would hear loud noises during the procedure but she shouldn’t feel any pain. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about what was happening to her. She heard the loud clanging noises. They had almost a musical pattern to their tone. It changed again and she thought this wasn't so bad, until they changed and seemed louder. It made her head throb and she knew she would be in pain until the test was over. She thought about Dean, Sam, Jack, Mary, and the other hunters who she had grown to love and care about. She knew they were in danger especially if Dean wanted her to stay away. She tried to tune out the loud noises and did what she knew Dean needed from her. She prayed.  
\------------

“Stop!” Jack yelled, and Lucifer released Sam who fell to the floor gasping for breath.

Jack stood up and faced Lucifer who had now turned toward him.

“Now why should I listen to you?”

“Because...I’m your son,” Jack said, walking to close the distance between them.

“Oh, yeah. Well, you had a chance with that, but…” Lucifer said and then backhands Jack in the face. Jack grunts from the pain and Lucifer then punches his son in the mouth, which knocks him down to his knees. Another blow lands Jack facedown on the floor, groaning and spitting blood from his mouth. “As for kids, I can make more of those.”

Sam got up and approached Lucifer grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around, but Lucifer punched Sam in the face knocking him down to the floor. Lucifer was just too strong, powered by his and Jack’s strength. 

“Daddy Sammy coming to the rescue,” Lucifer said, watching Sam struggle to stand up. “But you little Jackie, the nougat-loving boy that you had before, he’s killed people.”

Sam was now standing as was Jack, who now had blood running from his nose and mouth. He felt so weak and drained with his power gone and beaten up by the Devil himself.

“He’s got lots of blood on his hands,” Lucifer accused, pointing at Jack.

“I don’t care,” Sam said. “He’s family.”

Jack looked up slowly at Sam.

“Ha! What’s family done for anybody? My dad left me. My brothers tried to kill me. A lot. Family blows. I’m gonna prove it to you.”

“What, by killing me? Go ahead,” Sam scoffed with a slight smile on his face.

“No, I’m not gonna kill you. He is,” Lucifer said, pointing at Jack.

Jack looked at Lucifer shocked and then looked at Sam. Lucifer let the archangel blade slide from his sleeve into his hand and then he dropped it onto the floor in between Sam and Jack. They each looked at the knife and then slowly up at each other.

\--------------

“Dean, no,” Castiel said.

“I am your sword,” Dean said, taking a step closer to Michael. “Your perfect vessel. With me, you’d be stronger than you’ve ever been.”

“Oh, I know what you are,” Michael said.

“If we work together, can we beat Lucifer?” Dean asked suddenly.

“Dean,” Cas again warned.

“Can we?” Dean yelled.

“We’d have a chance,” Michael said.

“Dean, you can’t,” Cas said, stepping closer toward Dean.

Dean turned to look at Cas. “Lucifer has Sam. He has Jack. Cas, I don’t have a choice!” he said with desperation. He turns back to Michael. “If we do this, it’s a one time deal. I’m in charge. You’re the engine, but I’m behind the wheel. Understand?”

Michael stares back considering the offer.

\-----------

“Now I could...I probably should execute you. I mean, really, really use my imagination,” he tells Sam, “but I’m feeling generous today. So one of you is gonna walk out that door, and the other one will be laying dead on the ground. You choose.”

“No,” Sam says.

“Or you could do that and I can murder you both and end all life in the universe. Remake it in my image, better than Dad ever could. I’m thinking, mmm...Fire-breathing dragons, sassy talking robots. I might give humans another chance if they know their place and worship me, ‘cause I’ve earned it. But, hey, it’ll probably take a few days to unravel the universe, maybe seven, 10 days tops. So maybe, just maybe, one of you could stop me. Maybe. Well, let’s see. Clock’s ticking, guys.”

Lucifer looked over at Jack and then back at Sam. Jack knew he couldn’t kill Sam. He wouldn’t and after what Sam had said he wouldn’t kill him either. Sam looked down at the archangel blade and then slowly bent over and picked it up. Jack’s face fell. Had Sam changed his mind and now he was going to kill him? He stepped closer to Sam as he stood up straight, towering over him. Sam glanced over at Lucifer who was grinning, waiting for Sam to kill his son. Of course, Lucifer knew Sam would try to kill him as well and now he had the blade in his hand, but he still wasn’t worried he thought confidently. Sam reached out offering the blade to Jack. 

“Kill me,” he said.

Jack just stared down at the blade.

“What?” he said.

“Kill me,” Sam repeated. “You can stop him, Jack. You can get your power back,” Sam said, taking Jack’s right hand and placing it on the blade handle and then pulled his hands away.

“No I can’t. I can’t beat him,” Jack said. “But you can.”

“What?” Sam said.

“I know you can,” Jack said, turning the knife around so the pointed end was facing him now.

“No, no, no, no, Jack,” Sam said with fear. “Don’t Jack!”

“I love you. I love all of you,” Jack said with tears in his eyes.

“Jack, don’t! Don’t!” Sam pleaded.

Jack held the blade against his stomach and then slowly pressed it into himself. Blood appeared and Jack groaned in pain. Without his powers, he would die. Suddenly a bright light filled the church and they all looked toward it. It was Dean but as they stared large, brown angel wings unfolded behind him in the light’s glow. He held his own archangel blade in his right hand. The light faded and Lucifer stepped forward.

“Dean?” Sam said, staring at his brother.

“Hiya, Sammy,” he replied.

“You let my brother in,” Lucifer said. 

“Well, turns out, he and I have something in common. We both wanna gut your ass.”

Lucifer charges at Dean, who raises his right leg and kicks Lucifer in the chest, sending him flying through the air backward, landing hard on the floor. Dean advances on Lucifer who stands up quickly. Dean swishes the blade and swipes out at Lucifer but he ducks. Another blow from Dean misses as Lucifer grabs his arm and twists it, knocking it from Dean’s hand. Lucifer elbows Dean in the face and then grabs him by his jacket flinging him through the air. Dean spins several times before landing on his back and rolling to a sudden stop. He jumps up and sees Lucifer running toward him and he runs now hurtling himself like a defensive back to make a tackle. Both men collide in mid-air grabbing onto each other as they are suspended in the air. They begin exchanging blows back and forth, no one gaining an advantage, as Sam comes over holding onto Jack as they watch the two archangels fight. Lucifer suddenly kicks Dean knocking him backward until he gains control and halts himself. He propels himself back toward Lucifer but he punches him in the face, grabbing onto Dean’s coat and then pounding his face over and over again. 

“Well...Good try, Dean. I’ll give you that, buddy,” Lucifer says. 

Sam notices the archangel blade lying on the floor. He quickly retrieves it.

“I’m not just powerful now. I am power. And I don’t need a blade to end you, pal.”

“Dean!” Sam yells, as Dean’s head rolls downward to look at Sam. 

“Goodbye, Dean,” Lucifer says.

Sam tosses the blade upward and Dean grabs the handle as Lucifer places his hand on his forehead. Dean grunts as a bright light illuminates his eyes and mouth as he feels Michael’s essence burning inside him. Dean summons all of his strength and plunges the blade into Lucifer’s chest. Lucifer releases Dean, screaming as that same bright glow bursts forth inside of him now. Dean falls to the floor watching as Lucifer’s eyes are a burning flame until it combusts and Lucifer falls to the floor. Dean gets up slowly and looks over at Sam and then they all stare down at Lucifer’s lifeless vessel. The black angel wings are still sizzling as Jack steps closer to look down at the remains of his father. 

“Is he,” Jack asks.

“He...He’s dead,” Sam says with a sudden relief.

“Holy crap,” Dean says.

“You did it,” Sam says, looking at Dean.

“No. No, we did it. All of us together,” he says suddenly smiling back at Sam and Jack. Dean suddenly bends over groaning in pain. Sam and Jack’s smile turn to worry and concern.

“Dean?” Sam asks.

Dean is choking and having difficulty breathing.

“Dean!” Sam yells.

“We had a deal!” Dean screams in anger and pain. Suddenly, Dean rises up and appears calm and stares back at Sam and Jack.

“Michael?” Sam says in fear.

“Thanks for the suit,” he says barely noticing them and then with a whoosh he disappears.

Jack turns to look at Sam but his head is down toward the floor. Sam then looks around at the stained glass windows inside the church and then once again looks at Lucifer’s dead body. He touches Jack’s shoulder and he comforts Jack as he has started to cry. He embraces him and holds onto him as he now gives into his emotions.

\----------

Ryan drove Diana’s vehicle back to his house. She was weak and her headache had continued following the MRI. The doctor gave her something for the pain but told her it would make her drowsy. She needed to hold her son. She thanked Ashley and Ryan paid her as Diana robotically walked toward Zach and picked him up and hugged him. She carried him to the couch and sat down holding him to her chest and stroking his hair and back. Zach was trying to push back so he could look at his mother’s face but she held him firm. She began to cry softly and Zach fussed even more. Ryan came over and sat down beside her and he gently pried Zach out of her arms.

“Honey, Zach’s picking up on your emotions. Besides, you’re tired and need to sleep. Why don’t you go lay down in your room and rest?” Ryan said, bouncing a now happier Zach on his lap.

“No. I have to see Dean. I need to know what’s going on,” she said, wiping her tears away and taking a cleansing breath. 

“But Dean said to wait for his call. Of course, you’re probably not going to do that are you?” he said.

Diana found her phone and dialed Dean’s number. It rang several times and then went to voicemail. She didn’t leave a message and then called Sam’s number. It also rang several times and went to voicemail. She dialed Mary’s number now and waited.

“Hello,” Mary said into her phone.

“Mary, thank God. What’s going on? I can’t reach Dean or Sam. Are they all right?” Diana asked in a rush.

“Diana. I think you should come home,” Mary said sadly.

“What is it?”

“Just come home. We’ll explain everything when you get here,” Mary said and then ended the call.

Diana looked at her dad. “We need to go to the bunker, now.”

\-----------

Ryan carried Zach inside as he fell asleep on the ride over. Diana carried his diaper bag in along with her purse. She was anxious to find out what had happened even though she could barely keep her eyes open. She walked into the kitchen and saw some of the refugees that still remained in the bunker sitting at the table drinking coffee. They smiled at her but quickly looked down at the table. She passed on through and came out into the Library. Mary and Bobby were sitting in the leather chairs and Mary jumped up and came toward her taking her in her arms.

“Honey, you look so tired. Haven’t you slept at all?” she asked.

“No, not much,” Diana said.

“Well, you should rest,” Mary said, placing her hand on her back and leading her toward the rooms.

“No,” Diana said, turning back to face her mother-in-law. “I want...I need to know what happened. Where’s Dean? And Sam?”

Ryan appeared back in the room after laying Zach in his crib. He walked over and stood behind Diana.

“Maybe you both should come and sit down,” Bobby said, coming up behind Mary.

“No, just tell me,” Diana urged.

“We don’t know how but Lucifer and Michael showed up earlier today. Michael showed up at a gas station and confronted Sam, Dean, and Cas but they made it back here. And Lucifer showed up with Jack.”

“Jack? Where’s Jack,” Diana asked with sudden panic. She felt about Jack like she did her own son and wanted to know that he was safe.

“Calm down. They just talked and Jack was glad to see him although Lucifer convinced him to leave with him. Promised that he would take him on a tour of all the planets and galaxies like Star Wars or whatever,” Mary said.

“So Jack is gone with Lucifer?”

“No. Well, they did leave but something else happened here at the bunker. Michael showed up here. Busted down the metal door. Um, Dean and Sam made me leave with Bobby and Maggie, but Sam told me what happened when he got back.”

“Where is Sam? Is he here now?” she asked.

“He’s taking a shower and then said he needed to be alone. He was really shaken up and injured,” Mary said.

“Injured. Oh no!” Diana wanted to bolt for Sam’s room but as she turned Ryan held her in his arms.

“Honey, I’m sure when Sam feels better he’ll come out. Let’s finish hearing what happened,” Ryan said.

Diana turned back toward Mary.

“How badly is he injured?” she asked.

“Just bruises from where Lucifer beat him,” Mary said.

“Wait. I thought you said that Michael came here. Did Lucifer show up too?”

“Yes. Let me start over.”

“Mom,” Sam said, coming into the room wearing sweatpants, a t-shirt, and socks with his wet hair slicked back. “Let me tell her.”

“Sam. Thank God,” Diana said as Sam came and took her in his arms, hugging her tightly. He looked at Mary over Diana’s shoulder, knowing that what he had to tell Diana would crush her, but he had to be the one to do it.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes and knew that she had already been crying as her eyes were red and bloodshot.

“Michael appeared and we shot at him, Cas tried to stab him but he knocked him out. I went after him but he knocked me across the room. Dean went after him but he was just too strong. He’s an archangel. The strongest one of all and he...he was going to kill Dean.”

“No. Please, no,” Diana said.

Sam grabbed her face in his hands, staring intently into her eyes. “He didn’t. I said a prayer, calling out to Jack. He had already left with Lucifer, but within a few minutes, Jack and Lucifer appeared. Jack stopped Michael.” 

Sam removed his hands from Diana’s face and continued the story. “Jack got mad when he saw what Michael was doing to Dean, and he started choking him. His eyes were bleeding and he sunk down to his knees. But Michael ratted out Lucifer’s plan. Lucifer knew how to open the rift and he brought Michael with him. Promised him that he could have this world if Lucifer got Jack. Lucifer was trying to deny it but Jack used his powers and put Lucifer under a trance and made him tell the truth. Lucifer admitted it and Jack was done with him. Lucifer got angry and screamed at Jack but it didn’t phase the kid. Then Lucifer used his archangel blade. He cut Jack’s throat and sucked out his grace.”

“Is Jack..,” Diana said looking into Sam’s sad eyes.

“No, Jack’s alive, but let me finish. So Lucifer is more powerful than ever now with his and Jack’s powers. I knew Lucifer would disappear with Jack so I ran and grabbed onto Jack’s arm right as Lucifer teleported. I went along for the ride and we ended up in some abandoned church a few miles away. Lucifer started beating me up but Jack told him to stop. He did but only because he wanted to watch me and Jack fight. He wanted Jack to kill me. When Jack refused, then he said that he would kill both of us. I couldn’t let Lucifer kill Jack so I took the knife and handed it to Jack telling him to kill me instead and then he could kill Lucifer. But Jack turned the knife on himself. He was going to kill himself and then wanted me to kill Lucifer. As Jack started to stab himself this bright light appeared inside the church. It was Dean but it was also Michael.”

“So Michael drug Dean to the church with him?” Diana asked, confused.

“No,” Castiel said, suddenly appearing with a whoosh. They all turned to see their angel friend standing there. Cas walked over to Diana and Sam turned sideways but kept his arm around Diana supporting her for the news that was to come. “After Lucifer vanished with Jack and Sam, Dean was desperate. He knew that Lucifer would kill them both and he needed a way to find them quickly. He asked Michael, if he said yes, could he beat Lucifer. Michael said they would have a chance. So Dean agreed to let Michael possess him but Dean would be in charge.”

“What? Michael possessed Dean’s body? So Dean became an angel?” Diana asked even though she didn’t understand it.

“Yes. Michael then sensed where his brother was and he teleported to the church.”

Sam continued with his eye witness account. “So when Michael Dean showed up he and Lucifer began to fight. It was brutal. Dean was winning but then Lucifer got the upper hand and he said he would end him. Dean had dropped the archangel blade so I called out to him and then tossed it up to him. Lucifer had his hand on Dean's forehead and a white light was glowing from his mouth and eyes. Lucifer was killing Michael and I didn’t know if Dean would survive or not.” 

Sam took a deep breath before continuing on. “Dean stabbed Lucifer with the blade and then Lucifer’s eyes and body were on fire. He let go of Dean who fell to the ground and then we all watched as Lucifer died. His body didn’t burn but just Lucifer’s essence inside burnt along with his angel wings.”

“So Lucifer is dead? Dean killed him?” Diana said smiling for the first time since arriving home. She looked at her Dad who was smiling too. She looked back at Sam who hadn’t changed his expression. “Something tells me this isn’t the end of the story,” she said as her smiled faded.

“We all celebrated for about a minute, but then Dean doubled over in pain. He said “We had a deal”, but then he rose up and then looked around. He said, “Thanks for the suit” and then disappeared.”

“Disappeared? How could Dean?” but realization dawned on her. “Michael? Michael took control and now Dean is trapped,” she said, before she collapsed in Sam’s arms. He held onto her as her sobs and screams tore from her mouth. Ryan came on her other side and helped Sam support her. They practically carried her over to the leather chair and sat her down. She clung to Sam’s shoulders as he hugged her and rubbed her back while she cried.

“We’re gonna find him. I promise you. We’ll get Dean back,” Sam said.


End file.
